


Calamity Tempest - Miko's Melody

by ForgettableFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Depression, Epic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pack, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing, Torture, Transformation, Youkai, Youkai Higurashi Kagome, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 198,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgettableFox/pseuds/ForgettableFox
Summary: [Updated Tuesdays]There is a tempest on the horizon. One that is being controlled by an enemy Inuyasha and his pack have yet to encounter. A plot to cause calamity throughout Japan all for the sake of revenge. At the center of it: a miko struggling with her identity and the consequences of her unwitting actions, a clan of Ningyo who have lost not one - but two queens, a Lord who is preparing for the eventuality of war...and a leviathan, who lurks within the watery depths of the abyss - a force of insatiable hunger and madness.A Sess/Kag longfic that involves coming to terms with tragedy, transformation, and insanity.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/OC, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/OC
Comments: 34
Kudos: 55





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing anything - let alone a fanfic of my favorite show, so please be gentle! Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating it as the chapters progress.  
> Please be patient as this first chapter sets up everything. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Memories by Foxera and Tillian.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Non-con towards the end of the chapter

There was a storm rolling in.

The Jeweler could feel the wind picking up along the cliffs and the slight smell of ozone invaded his senses as he gazed over the tumultuous sea far below. Looming just past the forested tree line, a stone archway led down to a rocky cove. The narrow path would take him to the Ryugu Sea Cave and the Ningyo clan who resided deep within. Turning away from the cliffs, short teal hair and furry white wings rustling in the breeze, he casually strolled through the lichen laden archway. The sheer trail wound its way through the cliff side and the increased wind blew his sea-green haori to and fro. The summer sun retreating behind intimidating black clouds. 

Not many were permitted to visit the clan within their stone sanctuary, but he always saw himself as the exception, never the rule. His ability to manipulate powerful jewels and the souls within them, made him paramount to the Ningyo. His travels typically took him throughout the mainland but once a decade he made sure to visit the Ningyo to evaluate and maintain their most precious treasure, the Calamity Tempest Stone.

After completing the treacherous descent to the cove beach, his orange eyes lined with thick purple stripes peered back up the cliff to scan the tree line. There, the Jeweler saw his most loyal servant waiting patiently amongst the trees. The sika deer youkai blended in perfectly with the surrounding forest. Even the keenest youkai eyes would have a difficult time distinguishing him from the foliage. His rack of antlers, dark brown skin, and piercing green eyes made him appear to be part of the towering black pine trees which littered the coastal forest. The servant’s aura was tightly concealed, the only trait to give him away was the faint smell of wet moss, which was his signature, yet it only camouflaged him further in this setting.

He gave his servant an almost imperceptible nod which was slowly returned with a tip of proud antlers. Everything he had worked so hard for, years of training and scheming, came down to these next few hours. His second step to achieving his destiny was to get a private audience with the newly crowned Queen of the Ningyo – Shinkai.

The first step was poisoning her mother, Minato, which posed little challenge to one with latent poison abilities. His lineage from his father’s side ensured all sons had that power. The Jeweler’s poison powder was not only extremely effective, but ran on nigh untraceable. Years of fanatical training and experimentation on weaker youkai ensured his ingrained powers were honed sharp.

Continuing his course across the pebbled shore he came to the barrier which protected the entrance of the Ningyo clan’s hideaway. A violent wind rushed past him into its cavernous depths causing an eerie echo to follow in its wake. Straightening his windswept hair as best he could, he touched the pulsing azure barrier, causing his own orange youki to pulse in response. The barrier, recognizing him, disappeared and allowed him to enter. After stepping into the cave, the barrier replaced itself to prevent any unwanted visitors from following behind.

The Ningyo clan were a recluse group of youkai, preferring to keep to their own kind and exploring the vast oceans and sea kelp forests surrounding their sanctuary. The Ryugu Sea Cave led to a labyrinth of tunnels and chambers which the clan used as their home. The main antechamber was one of many which led directly to the sea. This allowed the Ningyo to reach other parts of their home deep beneath the waves. Of course, this was no problem for the amphibious youkai. While in the water, bipedal legs transformed into fins and lungs could breathe the saltiest ocean water with the same gusto as the purest air. The most powerful female diayoukai of the clan also carried themselves on batlike wings, which propelled them through skies and seas.

Those females always put him on edge, especially Shinkai.

Word had reached him that upon her mother’s death she had inherited the queen’s abilities. These skills were passed from mother to daughter immediately upon the current queen’s demise. These abilities chose indiscriminately as to who would ascend the throne, as neither power nor birth order seemed to predetermine who would receive them. Having examined the stone extensively over the years, and speaking with the voracious soul within, Ikuchi; he had done his best to convince the entity to make Shinkai the next bearer.

Of course, luck typically was never on his side, that’s why he had to plan for every eventuality.

_It’s not often things go exactly as planned_ he sighed, resigned to the task at hand; it was just a shame he had to do it himself.

The Jeweler never liked to get his hands dirty if he could help it.

The Queen of the Ningyos had three very particular set of skills which allowed her to rule with absolute authority over the Ningyo and the sea. The first ability was the use of the Calamity Tempest Stone which would imbed itself in the center of current queen’s chest. This stone gave the user the unbridled power to call forth and direct ferocious storms at will, both on sea and land. The reigning Ningyo queens had a long history of destroying coastal villages or passing ships which displeased them by using the Calamity Tempest Stone to inflict their wrath. The downside was that the stone needed to be a fed a near constant flow of special youki causing the user an insatiable hunger. 

That’s where the second ability came in – Devour. The stone required youki marred with either sexual or violent energies to maintain its terrible powers, and keep the soul of the beast trapped within its confines. The stronger the aura was tinged, the more satiated the stone would be. Without it, the stone would drain the queen’s finite youki causing fits of madness until the stone ate its fill…or death, whichever came first. Devour allowed the queen to pull youki from others to feed the stone’s voracious appetite, instead of her own.

In days of old, the Ningyo Queens would terrorize all that came in her path to feed the stone, leaving trails of blood and gore in her wake. Over time, they shifted to more pleasurable pursuits. To ensure that their clan retained their strength and no one was ever drained at full, the Ningyo Queen maintained a harem to meet her every need; and thus, keep the stone satiated, and the madness at bay.

However, when a new queen was crowned, the madness was almost immediate and the need to devour youki to aid the transition prevailed first and foremost in her mind. Through the centuries, the Ningyo perfected the transition period and rarely did they suffer any losses to their ranks. 

As the Jeweler navigated his way through the dim familiar warren, he reflected that the last inherited ability was the most terrifying of the three – Siren’s Song. While all female Ningyo had the innate ability to somewhat control human men with their hypnotic melodies, only the queen had the power to fully control any male – be it human or youkai, regardless of physical strength or youki powers.

He had to tread lightly to ensure that awesome power was not used against him. One wrong move and all the hard work would be for nothing.

He turned left and breathed the dank cave air deeply into his lungs, holding it slightly before slowly exhaling through his teeth, steadying himself. It was too late to turn back; things were already in motion. As the tunnel brightened, he could hear the sounds of moans up ahead.

While the former Queen Minato had a penchant for kindness and was renowned for her serenity and fairness, Shinkai did not inherit those qualities in the slightest. Rather, the Princess exuded a devil may care attitude, preferring to indulge in anything which caught her eye, regardless of the consequences. Her younger sister Mizuki, on the other hand, was sweet and shy, always worried about the trouble her older sister inevitably got into. It made for a complicated dynamic between the royal diayouki and the Ningyo clan as a whole. Now with Minato dead, the Jeweler was interested in seeing how that dynamic had shifted with their new queen in place.

The Jeweler turned right and passed through an archway made out of deep-sea coral and shells, the vibrant colors reflecting off of a ruby chrysalis which hung from his neck and gave his wings a tinted hue. He had made it to the antechamber at the back of the cave system. His burnt orange eyes scrutinized the room, assessing everything within.

Chiseled stone steps led from the tunnel entrance down to the cave floor. The back half of the cave was open to the sky and partially submerged into the sea. This allowed for the gentle lapping of ocean waves to flow across the floor and spill into pools spread throughout the chamber. A myriad of rainbow of sea anemone lived within each pool, full of life. Small fish swam between the tentacles while crustaceans climbed upon the surrounding rocks. The setting sun would have made for a beautiful sight from this angle, but low dark clouds reminded him of the impending storm. A rumble of distant thunder only confirmed it.

A dozen different Ningyo were spread out throughout the pools, both male and female in their different forms. Mostly nude bodies adorned with precious jewels. The Jeweler recognized many pieces that he had made. A set of black pearl earrings which gave the wearer the ability to speak to birds. A thick golden chain studded with polished oni bones which assisted in finding a recently misplaced object. A ruby ring that sang sweet lullabies when kissed.

Parlor tricks, all of them. Commissioned to satisfy an ageless boredom that youkai were prone to. None of them represented the Jeweler’s true abilities. 

In the center of the room was the largest and deepest pool, on the ledge of it sat a red coral throne and upon it, the new Ningyo Queen. Shinkai was a sight to behold. Currently in her humanoid form, head thrown back in pleasure and legs spread wide to give better access to the Ningyo male below her. The male was in his fish form, sharklike tail waving languidly in the water as he feasted from her core, causing Shinkai to make appreciative noises the longer he continued. Her raven tresses were uncut and unbound, they flowed across her shoulders and into the pool surrounding her. Porcelain white skin faded to delicate purple scales along her arms and legs only to end in black claws. Her batlike wings were fanned out behind her, showing their full length. A resounding 15 feet across, they too were scaled with a smattering of different shades of purple throughout, ending in wicked black talons on either side. She made eye contact with the Jeweler and moaned salaciously, her tongue wetting her full red lips and long lashes lowering into a hooded gaze. None of the other Ningyo seemed to notice or care that their queen was being pleasured in their presence.

“Devour” she sighed throatily as she climaxed, flexing her claws into the short grey hair of the Ningyo male between her legs.

He too groaned his appreciation and continued to indolently lick her as she came down from her high. A visible piece of silver youki left him and traveled to the black iridescent stone lodged between her pert breasts. She breathed contently and opened her dark violet eyes fully.

“Thank you Kaito, that’s enough.”

The Ningyo male, Kaito, gave one last lick and a heated look, before slowly submerging himself under the water, hands running over her legs as he descended from view.

The Jeweler knew Kaito wouldn’t go far, the Ningyo had been Shinkai’s personal guard for as long as he could remember. He was an ever-present shadow, constantly lurking right beneath the surface.

“Now presenting, Lord Azamuku! The Demon Jeweler!” announced a humanoid Ningyo guard posted at the coral and shell entranceway.

The Jeweler strode evenly down the steps, his own furred wings held tightly to his back giving him the appearance of wearing a dashing white cape. Upon reaching the edge of the pool, he kneeled, lowering his gaze into the cobalt pool awaiting recognition. There he made eye contact with Kaito who smiled threateningly, giving the appearance of having too many teeth in his mouth.

Lurking shark indeed.

“Az! It’s been a decade! My, my, where has the time gone?” Shinkai twined her legs gracefully closed and folded her wings delicately, dipping her toes into the pool below.

It took all of his control to not roll his eyes and sneer at the childhood nickname. The then Princess and the Jeweler had a long and complicated history together. Its abrupt end was due to a failed mating request almost a decade ago. Claiming one male could never keep her satisfied for long, Shinkai dismissed his proposal in lieu of having a more casual relationship. No strings attached sex was her preferred method of relationship, with many and often. Wounded pride kept him away unless absolutely necessary. The Calamity Tempest Stone required continue care after all. His work never complained about his single-minded ministrations and devotion, so he dedicated himself to it from that point on.

Plastering what he hoped was a sincere looking smile on his face, “It has, my lady. I was sorry to hear about the passing of your late mother last week. Queen Minato will be sorely missed, it is always a tragedy when a great lady moves on to the netherworld. As soon as I received word, I hurried here to ensure the Calamity Tempest Stone transitioned smoothly.”

He raised his eyes to catch hers. “I am at your service.”

Shinkai regarded him seriously. Once relaxed features hardening and both wings and youki flaring menacingly.

“It is a tragedy, one that I believe to be of no accident or result of natural causes. She fell ill and perished within months. Something like that reeks of treachery.” Violet eyes met orange and the smell of ozone laced the air.

“Tell me, what do you know of my mother’s death?” she hissed, a melodic waver entered her voice, the threat was clear:

_Tell me what you know and if you do not convince me on your own accord, I’ll make you talk until you do._

The Ningyo throughout the room snapped their heads to the Jeweler and began to hiss as well, turning the once peaceful room into a serpentine cacophony. Beautifully inhuman faces turned into something more sinister and feral. Elongated fangs within their suddenly grotesque fishlike faces made them seem more deep-sea monsters than angelic sirens.

“My Queen – “

Shinkai scoffed, “Az, you’ve been sheathed inside of me more times than I can count, please, drop the formalities.”

“Little fish –“ he stood from his kneeling position. The knee of his silver hakama and the bottoms of his wings damp from the sea water covering the floor.

Her face softened and lost some of the hard edge at the pet name.

“I was making my rounds in the mainland when I received word. I had some mild correspondence with Queen Minato this past spring when I sent her the finished koi bracelet which she had commissioned.” He nodded to Shinkai’s left wrist, where upon it sat the very same bracelet.

Two delicate butterfly koi gave the illusion of swimming tranquilly around her pale wrist. The first was a white koi with lavender scales peppering its body. It carried exquisitely sinuous fins and seductive amethyst jeweled eyes. The other koi was a pale shade of pink with black scales forming stripes down its back. The delicate fins gave the fish a graceful air with sparkling bright morganite eyes. The bracelet was beautifully crafted and a held a special place to the late Queen Minato, as each fish represented her daughter’s tailed forms.

“I received her thank you letter and confirmation that I should come to examine the Calamity Tempest Stone on the full moon of the Summer solstice, next month. That was the last I heard from her. I was deeply troubled when I heard of this mysterious illness and how quickly she faded.”

The hissing abruptly stopped as the Ningyo awaited their queen’s decision. Horrific features regaining their ethereal composure once again. There was a beat of silence between the Jeweler and the queen where only the waves could be heard lapping into the cave and thunder rumbling outside it. Faintly, the patter of rain could be heard striking the ocean outside.

The Jeweler unfurled his youki tentatively to stroke the Tempest Queens heated lilac aura.

Mild madness lurked within her violet eyes. She was in her element, with the storm close to raging outside, the dark stone yawned like a chasm within her porcelain-colored chest. Even after its recent feeding, the impending squall made it more ravenous than usual. The bottomless maw constantly clamoring for more sustenance, never appeased. She shivered upon the contact that his youki provided, the comforting caress was familiar and seemed to pull her from her slight insanity.

“I see. Then it is as you say.” She said softly, no hint of her Siren’s Song in her voice. Her own youki caressed back playfully. The other Ningyo in the antechamber slipped soundlessly into the sea.

“Come, let us get this examination over with. Kaito, ensure we are not disturbed.”

Her guardian rose from the depths, “Yes, my queen.” He turned hard slate grey eyes to the Jeweler.

Ignoring her guard’s icy glare, the Jeweler smiled in earnest, a cavalier grin which caused the three red stripes on either cheek to bunch handsomely. He walked around the pool to offer his hand to the waiting queen. She reached out a clawed hand, the koi bracelet shifting quietly over her scaled wrist. Heat entered the Jeweler’s gaze as she stood from her throne, her lithe nude body proudly on display for his perusal. Her inky tresses cascaded passed her elfin ears, over the front of her shoulders and down her back between her wings, continuing to trail past her knees. Erect dusky lavender nipples peeked through the curtain running down her body. She smelt of salt and ozone. It was difficult to distinguish where she ended and the rolling ocean storm began based off of her scent alone.

He could feel the hunger in her aura radiating off of her. The hunger was almost tangible, a dark thing creeping beneath her skin, panting fervently with an unreciprocated need to devour all which beheld it.

No words were spoken as she stepped down from her pedestal and hand in hand, she led the Jeweler down a side passage which led to the royal family’s accommodations. A heavy stone door opened on its own accord and the Jeweler was led through multiple rooms befitting a siren queen and her family. The final door at the end of the hall was imbedded with calcite and platinum, depicting a scene of a winged female Ningyo with a tail of a lionfish, luring youkai and men to drown beneath the rolling waves.

The Jeweler hoped that the scene wasn’t a glimpse into his own future.

Once again, the door opened on magic hinges and the pair entered Shinkai’s private chambers. The Jeweler had been in this chamber many times when doing the examination on Queen Minato. However, the room took on a charged air with his past lover’s aura dominating the space. The room was dimly lit by bioluminescent coral which were strategically placed throughout the chamber. Tapestries portraying the Ningyo’s lusty and violent history lined the walls while petrified wood furniture tastefully adorned the room.

The massive bed was the crown jewel of the chamber. With enough space to fit six grown youkai comfortably, its exquisite craftsmanship was apparent from every angle. Its four posters towered close to the high cave ceiling, made entirely from manipulated dark volcanic stone and aquamarine gems. The opposing textures and colors flowed elegantly together creating natural looking waves throughout the bedframe. The silk sheets and furs were layered heavily upon one another, adding a sumptuous level of comfort and softness to the solid looking bed.

The Jeweler’s burnt orange eyes skittered to another pool which lay to the far right of the room. The azure barrier protecting the cave system rested beneath the surface of the gently churning water. The Jeweler knew that this particular pool led directly to the sea outside and provided the queen with her own private entranceway, free from any prying eyes.

Shinkai released his hand and began to walk slowly towards the bed. Her tresses cascading between her wings hiding her backside from view. As she reached the end of the bed, she began to crawl on all fours, her wings expanding slightly to keep her balance. From his position, the Jeweler could see the dark lavender scales surrounding her sex which were still damp from Kaito’s earlier ministrations.

Shinkai threw a seductive look over her shoulder, “Where would you have me?” she inquired smoothly.

“On your back in the center of the bed is fine. It will make it easier to examine the stone.”

“Always so serious, Az. You know what they say about all work and no play.” She pouted her full bottom lip.

He smiled handsomely and gave her a short bow. “You know you have always made it difficult to complete my duties. At least this way I know I will have completed my obligations prior to any other … tasks that you would have me complete before I take my leave.”

“How long are you staying for?” Shinkai asked as she nestled herself into the mountain of furs and silk.

“Not long, I have other obligations elsewhere.” He walked towards the looming bed and sat on its edge, removing his black polished boots.

“Ah, well, it’s good to have you here. You know, you’re always more than welcome to come visit. Even if it is not for business, and just for pleasure.” She gave an evocative smile and winked.

The Jeweler made his way across the bed towards her, his movements slow and deliberate. It reminded Shinkai of less complicated times, before she was queen and the burden of leading her people was stifling to her free spirit. She often thought about what life would have been like if she would have accepted his mating mark and formed the bond with him. If she was being honest with herself, his devotion frightened her and made her feel like a fish caught in a net. A feeling of intense claustrophobia and with no escape in sight.

She inwardly laughed, being queen, she now suffered the same fate either way. How the fates mocked her. She never wanted to lead but with her mother’s illness and death, responsibility was thrust upon her when the stone nestled itself in her bosom.

The Jeweler’s hand touched her shoulder gently, pulling her out of her reverie.

“How have you been feeling since the transition? I can feel the stone’s aura, it seems to be well fed.” He gave her a knowing look.

Shinkai and the stone were like kindred spirits, they both had a boundless appetite. Their joining just vindicated her behavior.

“The insanity when it first entered my body was a bit startling.” She stared at the cave ceiling, letting the memory wash over her, “It’s like the stone had taken over my body and I couldn’t decide between rending the flesh off the bones of those presented to me, or fuck them, or both. Luckily Kaito was there to keep everyone safe and ease the shift.”

She sat up and leaned forward, her hand reached out to his cheek and rested there. A clawed thumb stroked along his stripes.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Watching mother slip under the waves of her illness was so frightening. We’ve never seen anything like it before, Az. I’ve just been so lost without her. Mizuki has spent the last week since mother’s passing in her rooms. She refuses to see anyone. I don’t even think she’s eating. I’ve been so caught up in the transition that I haven’t had time to see her.” Tears began to collect in the corner of her eyes and her shoulders slumped as she lost all of her previous bravado. 

_How far you’ve fallen, Shinkai. How far you have yet to go._ The Jeweler intoned gleefully.

He ensured his features were laced with the right amount of sympathy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he placed his own hand to cover hers upon his cheek.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears away and feigning her usual carefree attitude.

“Perhaps later,” she smiled saccharinely and slid her hand away from his and used a claw to trace one pointed ear. “I’d like to be done with this and get reacquainted. We have much to discuss and it really has been too long.”

That response elicited an unsolicited shiver from the Jeweler. She always did know all the right buttons to push.

Heat entered his gaze and he nodded, “It really has. How much were you told of the examination?”

A slight frown marred her features, “To be honest, not much. Before now I never had an interest in the stone or its care.” She once again made herself comfortable on the bed, lengthy locks coiling around her.

“Fair enough. You honestly won’t have to do much. I will be using an incantation which will lock your youki away. From there a bit of my paralysis powder to ensure you hold still while I examine the stone with my own youki. You’ll be able to speak, but won’t be able to move.” He began to strategically place different precious gems around her body. “The experience can be a bit jarring, wouldn’t want you lashing out with your power on accident,” the Jeweler straddled Shinkai’s nude waist causing her to grin like the Cheshire cat and tilt her hips to rub against him.

The Jeweler rolled his eyes. She really was insatiable.

“I will be speaking with the soul, Ikuchi, who resides in the Calamity Tempest Stone and confirm that nothing is amiss. Any cracks that I find with his aura while within, I will seal. Too many and the stone could shatter, killing you and releasing the beast to cause mayhem and endless storms across the land, consuming all.”

She gave him a flat look. “No pressure.”

He gave a crooked smile, fang peeking out, “No pressure. I’ve been doing this for a long time.”

“Az, ever the optimist. Well, failure never looked good on you, so I’m sure you’ll concentrate to get the details right.” Shinkai closed her eyes, revealing delicate lilac scales over her eyelids. This action made her unseeing to the dark glower which the Jeweler couldn’t control.

He cleared his scowl, lest she see, “Yes, of course. We will begin now.”

Doing his best to ignore her enticing form beneath him, the Jeweler began to recite the incantation. The precious gems which encircled her body began to glow and flicker like a flame, causing otherworldly shadows to convulse on the walls around the room. A preternatural wind entered the space while the Jeweler recited his spell.

With a gasp, eyes opening wide and violet serpentine pupils dilating, lavender colored youki exploded out of Shinkai then proceeded to surge into the ruby chrysalis hanging from the Jeweler’s neck. Suddenly, the room darkened, the shadows dissipating around the chamber in a smokey haze. The siren could not stop the whimpering which came unbidden from her lips.

She panted heavily, panic creeping into her eyes.

With her youki locked away no longer providing the stone nourishment, it pulsed angrily. An oppressing aura permeated the room. The Jeweler needed to move quickly. The longer the soul within hungered, the quicker he would spread his madness. And since Shinkai no longer had any youki with which to diverge its attention, it would resort to eating her life force.

The Jeweler held his hands above her and whispered, “Paralysis.” From them, a fine blue dust fell along Shinkai’s body, causing her to stiffen.

“Hanging in there?”

She tried to get her breathing under control, “I’ve been better. I think you could have used a stronger word than _jarring._ ”

“Trust me.”

“I do.”

He couldn’t help but notice her tongue which peeked out to wet her lips. A memory of the things that tongue could do had him momentarily reeling.

_I’m focused on the wrong things. Now’s not the time for complacency. Focus!_

With the memories fading fast, he focused his own youki on the stone. He began feeding an orange tendril into the blackhole, concentrating fully on the task. He’d been familiar with the beast within for decades now, but it didn’t make him any less wary.

He placed his hands on either side of the stone, gently pressing into Shinkai’s collarbones, and entered a meditative state.

It was time to speak to the beast.

Pushing his conscious through his youki into the stone, he entered the monster’s lair.

* * *

The plunge into the Calamity Tempest Stone was always a horrid experience. 

The Jeweler was plummeted beneath the surface of oily black waves. Sinking quickly beneath the consuming depths, tumbling under churning waters, he quickly became disoriented. Infinite blackness stretched in all directions, the urge to breathe tightened nonexistent lungs. The pressure increasing around him felt like a cataclysmic force upon his chest. Pitch brine coated him like a second skin, looking for any invitation to enter his own consciousness and consume him from the inside. Ikuchi would love nothing more than to possess him and free itself from its bindings.

A current tossed him through the sea like ragdoll. After what felt like an eternity, he felt the speed of his submergence lessening and he released a burst of youki to illuminate the underwater crypt where the leviathan resided. The Jeweler gazed down into an effervescent chasm, the boiling water causing the ocean to swell around him as the creature breathed shallowly. As the Jeweler descended to float above the crevasse, he entered a barrier surrounding the beast. Immediately, the pressure around him eased significantly and the feeling of drowning dissipated. .

Sensing the Jeweler’s presence, it began rousing itself from its twilight sleep, forgoing its darkling dreams of consuming the world, and unfurling its scaled coils. A massive obsidian scaled drake lifted itself from the abyss on two powerful front legs, yellow talons gleaming. If not for the Jeweler’s youki light, it would have been impossible to differentiate the leviathan from the endless void in which it made its home. Two curling horns sat atop its head, surrounded by spines. Fangs the length of the Jeweler’s arm were made apparent as the beast opened its muzzle in a horrible yawn. Snake-like tongue twisting out to test the waters. The creature’s coils sheened with the oil that it constantly secreted. The beast gradually opened its eyes, crimson pupils slitting. Its ravenous aura saturated the space surrounding them.

_You have returned._

The darkling drake’s gaze was foreboding.

“I have, oh great Ikuchi. I see that you chose Shinkai as the stone’s successor – a wise decision.”

_Yes, she hungerssss much._

Suddenly, Ikuchi lunged forward and snapped his jaws mere inches from the Jeweler’s face. The drake moved faster than any creature his size had a right to.

_What offering bring you? I am wassssting away as we sssspeak. I hunger._

Without preamble the Jeweler summoned forth more youki and forced it directly into the open maw. The beast seemed to purr, momentarily contented.

“Ikuchi, it is time. I ask that you lend me your power and that of the Calamity Tempest Stone to aid my ambitions.”

Ebony waters swirled menacingly as the beast tilted its head, considering the Jeweler’s request.

_And what would I receive in return for my giftssss?_

The Jeweler did not hesitate, “Your freedom.”

Sensing no deceit from the Jeweler, the beast dipped its colossal dragon head in a short bow.

_Then it is yourssss._

Ikuchi closed its crimson eyes, coils slithering through the water, and sank itself back into the embrace of the inky chasm from whence it came.

_I await your return._

And with that, the voracious aura surrounded the Jeweler and he was skyrocketed out of the oily sea…

* * *

As his consciousness returned to his body, he laughed. A hearty guffaw which brought tears to his eyes. He’d done it. And the creature had so readily agreed without even questioning what he’d need his power for.

Shinkai’s worried voice broke his train of thought, “Az, everything alright?”

There was no need to continue the ruse any longer.

“Everything is just fine, little fish. The great sea serpent Ikuchi has just agreed to let me use the stone in exchange for his eventual freedom.” He leaned forward, moving his hands away from the stone to cage her body with his, “So you see, everything is going according to plan.” His handsome smile did not reach his eyes.

“I – I don’t understand what’s going on. Release me at once!”

No longer able to resist her form, he reached a hand between them to cup her breast, rolling the dusky nipple between finger and thumb until it pebbled, “Unfortunately, that will not be possible, as I still have a need for you. And with your youki tucked away I won’t have to worry about that Siren’s Song of yours.”

He ground his hips against hers suggestively and laughed at the horror which coated her voice, “Why are you doing this?”

Rage transformed his face into a dreadful mask.

“Because you refused me! I would have devoted my life to you and after I confessed my love, and offered the mating mark, you denied me! And for what? The ability to fuck whomever you wanted? I hope it was worth it. None of those males love you like I do. I could have been enough, but you never gave me the chance.”

He bared his fangs. “So, I came up with a plan to make sure that you never deceived another male again with this traitor body.” He released her breast and ran his hand down her side, parting her legs with his knees, “It started with your mother’s untimely demise, I needed her out of the picture so the stone would go to you.”

The Jeweler delved his fingers harshly into her slit, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit; her body unable to recoil from the intrusion due to the paralysis powder. She began to sob.

“The koi bracelet she commissioned was laced with my poison, the longer your mother wore it, the more toxins entered her system.”

She screamed, grief turning her feral.

His teal eyebrows turned down, lips quirking with a sad smile, “Can’t have you alerting the guards, now can we?” he tsked and tore her tantalizing tongue from her mouth.

She gagged on the blood which spewed from her lips, tears running down her cheeks, unable to stop the assault to her body.

With dread she realized that he was working her body to orgasm and cried harder at the betrayal.

The Jeweler threw the tongue across the room, his own wings flaring with pleasure at the havoc he was causing her.

“It took me several years to convince Ikuchi to pick you after Minato’s death. But once he understood that you both lusted and hungered, he couldn’t resist the feast you’d provide him.” He chuckled darkly, “You’re both such gluttons.”

She wrenched her eyes shut, a growl sounding deep in her throat, as she orgasmed onto his hand.

She couldn’t meet his eyes. Her pain only inflated his male ego more.

“What a shame, I suppose you never did last long with me. Consider that my parting thanks. It seems we’ve run out of time.” He wiped his hands on the silks as pounding began from the other side of the door.

“Queen Shinkai, is everything alright? I thought I heard screams.” Kaito yelled through the door.

“I’m in the process of pleasuring your queen, since she seemed so unsatisfied by your work Kaito! Come back later!” The Jeweler called, running his tongue along the column of her blood-soaked neck, up to her elfin ear.

He whispered coyly, “I’ll stop at nothing to make all my dreams come true, little fish. I’ve designed a bright new future and I plan on making it come to fruition. A little planning, a lot of revenge, and last but not least…” he shifted closer to her ear until she could feel his vile lips brushing against it, “Your soul.”

An anguished gurgle shook her frame. The Jeweler shifted off of her and took back his position straddling her waist. Gazing wistfully upon her body once more, he removed the ruby chrysalis and placed it into her blood-filled mouth. Needle-like fangs attempted to render the flesh from his hand, but he was too quick.

The Jeweler began the next incantation.

Once again, the gems glittered with otherworldly light causing grotesque shadows to dance deliriously around the room.

Shinkai did her best to free herself, but with the paralysis power still in affect and her youki locked away, she was helpless. His magic had always been strong but she never in her wildest dreams thought he would use them against her. As a last breath of defiance, she spat blood directly into his face. This only caused the Jeweler to laugh maniacally, a deranged countenance entered his orange eyes.

The preternatural wind whipped throughout the cavern and then…

She vanished.

Where once a beautiful siren lay prone upon silks and furs, only a ruby chrysalis and the smell of salt and ozone, remained. The tongue which had been tossed careless on the ground, the blood which was splattered on every surface, even the feminine juices from her forced orgasm had all disappeared upon the completion of the spell.

No physical evidence of her existed.

“My memories never did look good on you, little fish.”

He carefully picked up the ruby feeling the turbulent auras within. Both Shinkai’s being and that of Ikuchi now resided within.

On to the next phase of his plan.

The sound of adamant guards battering at the door reached him, “On the count of three, push!” ordered Kaito.

Gathering the remaining gems which were scattered on the bed, he slid to the edge, bare feet touching the cool stone floor.

“One!”

He picked up his boots and strolled casually to the exit pool.

“Two!”

He sank beneath the water and pressed the ruby to the azure barrier.

“Three!” The guards broke through the door.

He made his escape.

* * *

The Jeweler never liked to get his hands dirty if he could help it.

Bare feet sauntered along a rocky coast several miles north from the Ryugu Sea Cave. The storm was in full effect. Waves crashed along the beach and rain pummeled his body. But he seemed unaffected by the elements berating him. There was a mighty roar of thunder and lightning streaked across the heavens. Illuminated by the flash was his servant kneeling among the rocks, his hand outstretched patiently.

The Jeweler stood in front of him and placed the ruby chrysalis in his palm.

“Kakumaru, have you succeeded?”

“Yes milord, Inuyasha and a portion of his pack have been led to the rendezvous point. It seems only the miko and the monk are with him.”

“Excellent. Then you know what to do.”

The Jeweler then launched himself on white wings into the squall.

“Of course, milord.”

And the servant melted into the darkness to do his master’s bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for sticking with it! I know it was a looonnnggg chapter with all OC but I needed to do a lot of prep work for the story I have in mind! Next chapter we will have all the characters we know and love.


	2. Lavender Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!   
> I've been really inspired as of late! Thank you for reading.  
> There are two songs for this chapter:  
> Lavender Bones by Stand Atlantic  
> You are the Moon by The Hush Sound  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating it as the chapters progress.

There was a storm rolling in.

Kagome gazed pensively into the camp fire, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as thunder grumbled threateningly along the early night sky. She had grabbed her raincoat from her iconic yellow backpack earlier in anticipation for the storm. It lay next to her in a bright red heap which she fingered idly; she was exhausted. The small clearing within the black pine forest where they had made their camp gave her an ominous vibe which set her teeth and reiki on edge. The tree branches shook above her in the increased wind blowing from the sea. With the flickering firelight, it almost seemed like they were reaching for her, wanting to bestow upon her their wooden embrace. From the small clearing beneath the trees where they had made their camp, Kagome could see the ocean. The forest sat on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. It had been a long time since they had been to the ocean during their hunt for the Shikon Jewel shards.

She just wished they were here on better circumstances. 

It had been six months since the defeat of Naraku and wishing the Shikon Jewel away. While Kagome had always known that peace would never be instantaneous upon his defeat, she never imagined the hard battles that would constantly plague them for months on end.

The power vacuum left in Naraku’s wake seemed to invite every demon in the province to come out of the wood work and fight for suddenly unclaimed territory. Inuyasha and his pack received a never-ending stream of requests for assistance from villages who had heard tales of their deeds and were inundated by demons wreaking havoc. And with Sango pregnant, that left all the work to Inuyasha and Kagome, occasionally Miroku would join them if the job wasn’t too far from Edo. Now that they were wed, he never liked to stray far. During the times he did join Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo remained behind to offer the pregnant demon slayer company in her husband’s absence.

That was how Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome currently found themselves camping in the woods outside of a seaside village, a three day walk south of Edo. Young women were disappearing in the night without a trace. All anyone found the next morning was an empty pallet and no signs of a struggle. There were no screams in the night to alert the townsfolk of an attack, nor any testimony of bodies being taken away, they just disappeared. Thus far nine young women in the village were missing and the whole scenario screamed of youkai involvement. To add to the perplexing situation, the village had no wealth or major resources, or any other fathomable reason to be having a persistent demon problem. They were having difficulties comprehending what the motivation could be.

Earlier that day when interviewing the villagers, a rumor had spread that it could be a Ningyo from the Ryugu Sea Cave situated a few miles south of the village. Apparently, seeing Ningyo in the area was a fairly common occurrence for the village, but they were rarely bothered. Noting that the youkai pretty much kept to themselves and incidents only occurred if the humans fished too close to their territory. Occasionally, a foolish male villager would stray too close to the caves and be lured into the waves by their dreadful song, never to be seen again. But it had been many years since an incident occurred and they lived in relative peace with one another.

Upon examining the latest empty bed, Inuyasha had managed to sniff out the faintest whiff of wet moss, but not much else. Nothing indicated any Ningyo had even entered the village, let alone any other demon that he could tell.

It wasn’t a promising start.

“Perhaps they’re being taken away to be eaten.” Miroku had suggested tapping his chin.

Inuyasha frowned, “Keh, if that’s the case, this demon sure is a glutton. Nine women over the course of a week just seems like a lot to be consumed. No, I think it’s something else.”

“How do we even know it’s one demon?”

Inuyasha shrugged, “Call it a gut feeling.” Turning to Kagome, “Do you sense anything?”

She shook her head, tired eyes taking in the scene, “No, nothing. What’s our next move?”

“We’ll stay in the forest on the outskirts of town, see if we can catch anything coming in or out.” Inuyasha rested a clawed hand on Tessaiga’s hilt and sniffed the salt saturated breeze, “We’re in for a long night, there’s a storm coming in.”

* * *

Risking a quick peek at the hanyou resting his back against a tree, hands in his sleeves, Kagome longed for a day where she wouldn’t have to fight so hard and could focus more on the things which were important to her. Nothing brought her more joy than knowing she was being helpful, but the truth was, she desperately needed a break. The years of hunting jewel shards, fighting demons, and defeating Naraku, she was weary. 

To top things off, tensions between her and Inuyasha had been present for some time now. While Miroku had immediately proposed to Sango and wasted no time in starting their marital lives together, Inuyasha continued to act like they were just friends one second then sweethearts the next.

Any time she brought up their relationship the hanyou found any excuse to change the subject, even going so far as to ignoring her questions altogether. This isn’t how love was supposed to feel; full of gnawing anxiety and a weary loneliness that seemed to pervade her very bones. Kagome always thought that after Naraku’s defeat, their budding relationship over the years would evolve into something _more_. Instead, the exact opposite seemed to be true.

She felt strung along by his hot then cold attitude, like he was stitching her into his life when he had time and not sharing a life _together_ like Miroku and Sango seemed to do effortlessly. Sometimes, between jobs, they would walk hand in hand through Inuyasha’s forest, occasionally sharing chaste kisses and or a gentle caress.

They were temporary fleeting thrills.

Whenever she tried to take things to the next level physically, he would panic and take off into the trees. Kagome felt like an addict, constantly returning to him for the next hit of affection that he would ration out to her in impassioned looks and tender kisses. She felt out of her depth, resigned to just float along in this one-sided relationship, unable to gather the courage to do what she subconsciously knew needed to be done.

Once, she had cornered him alone at Goshinboku, demanding that he be honest with her about his feelings and if he had any intention of changing their current relationship. Kagome needed to speak her mind and hear whatever justification he had lined up; but, in the end, he couldn’t even look her in the eye. Sighing exasperatedly, attempting to get her temper under control, she came to the conclusion that she didn’t want to fight with him. She was upset and had her doubts about if the relationship was even worth pursuing, but after everything they had been through together, she didn’t want to feel regret for not trying her utmost. Having him in her life in any capacity should have been enough, she thought. She shouldn’t force the issue.

So, she tried her best to cover up the aching sadness which consumed her, like bruising waves on an isolated sea, leaving her skin in lavender tones.

Miroku cleared his throat to gain her attention from across the fire, “Kagome, I overheard some villagers speak of a hot spring right through the trees. Perhaps you should go and relax before the storm comes?” he smiled encouragingly.

“Feh, she don’t need to go to no damn hot spring. We’ve got work to do monk! She may stink but there’s time for that later.”

She snapped her head towards him, cerulean eyes filled with hurt as pink reiki crackled around her visibly, “I stink do I? Sit boy! Sit boy! SIT BOY!”

“Ahhhhh!” his face slammed repeatedly into the ground leaving a small crater where he lay.

Miroku sighed heavily, _When is he going to learn?_

Giving a satisfied nod, she proceeded to gather the things she would need for her bath, “Thanks Miroku, I think I’ll take you up on that. Did you hear about which way?”

“They said about a ten-minute walk east of the village through the forest. My guess is not far from here.” He stood and picked up her red raincoat, placing it gently around her shoulders, “In case it starts to rain while you’re gone. Don’t forget your lantern, Kagome.”

“Having a wife has made you so considerate, Miroku.” she gave an icy glare towards the hanyou. “Perhaps you can give a few lessons to Inuyasha!” huffing indigently she grabbed her lantern from her bag, added it to her collection of bathing accoutrements, and proceeded to storm away from the camp in search of the promised hot spring.

Grumbling incoherently, Inuyasha raised himself up from the ground, spitting out a mouthful of dirt in the process.

“Now why the hell would you go and suggest a thing like that! You know we’re here on a job, we ain’t got time to dilly dally with no bath!”

Miroku turned towards the disheveled hanyou, folding his own hands into his sleeves to mimic his friend, he settled down against a tree, “Inuyasha, I don’t claim to know what’s going on between you and Kagome, but it’s obvious to me that she hasn’t been her happy self for some time now. Even in the midst of hunting jewel shards, she always seemed to find a silver lining. But now, whenever she thinks no one is looking, you can see her sadness.”

Inuyasha at least had the sense to look guilty, his ears flattening against his skull while he looked everywhere but at Miroku’s face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Miroku watched the panic enter Inuyasha’s eyes before he steeled himself and exhaled worryingly, putting his face in his clawed hands.

There was a stretched beat of silence.

Right when Miroku thought that his friend wouldn’t say anything he sputtered, “It’s – it’s not that…Arg! It’s not that I don’t care for her, it’s just that…”

“It’s just that she’s not Kikyou.” Miroku said flatly.

Inuyasha’s face flew up, amber orbs locking with the monk, “How’d you know?”

“I didn’t, it was just a lucky guess. Let me venture another, you haven’t spoken to Kagome about how your feelings for her and how they’ve changed since Kikyou has passed.” He said it like a statement instead of a question which it was posed as.

Inuyasha couldn’t maintain the eye contact and instead stared at the fire, which crackled merrily without any regard of his somber mood.

“I love her, but I don’t think I love her in the same way that she loves me. Every time she pushes for more, it feels like a betrayal to Kikyou. And the fact that they look so similar, sometimes I’m worried that Kagome is just a replacement, ya know? I don’t think I could ever be with her, in _that_ way.” a light blush graced his cheeks. “I just don’t want to hurt her.”

Miroku nodded sagely, “You should tell her that.”

“I’ve tried! But she always looks at me with those big blue eyes and it’s like the words die in my throat. And I get out of there as fast as I can.”

“It’s cruel to string her heart along, Inuyasha. Best tell her the truth and give her time to heal. What you’re doing now just seems to be delaying the inevitable.”

“I just don’t want to lose her friendship is all. She’s my best friend.” he whispered, eyes never leaving the flames. “I swore I would always protect her.”

“I can’t say for certain, but I don’t believe that Kagome would want to lose you as a friend either. She cares too much, especially about you. Be honest and then work on mending that friendship. You may be protecting her physically, but it seems you are hurting her in all other regards.”

Inuyasha let the words sink in, knowing they were the truth, “When’d you get to be so wise, monk?”

“Ha! I’ve always been wise, you all just underestimate my abilities.” Miroku chuckled, smiling kindly.

Inuyasha smiled back, “Yeah yeah.” he paused, facing turning serious again, “I’ll talk to her when we get back. You’re right, it won’t be easy but it’s the right thing to do. This has gone on long enough. In the meantime, not a word out of you!”

Miroku raised his hands defensively, “My lips are sealed.”

They settled back into companionable silence, each contemplating their lot in life, a flash of lightning briefly ignited across the sky.

“Smells like it’ll be raining soon. Hope Kagome isn’t gone for too much longer.” Inuyasha glanced in the direction she had left through the trees.

His right ear swiveled, “Miroku! Get down!”

Only an ironclad trust and years of battling together made Miroku follow the order without any hesitation. He flew to the ground just as a shuriken pierced the tree he was previously resting against.

“A shuriken? Inuyasha, where did it coming from?”

Before Miroku had raised himself from the ground, Inuyasha was already on his feet, moving quickly into the trees the opposite direction of where Kagome had gone. Two more shuriken flew simultaneously towards him, he stopped and transformed Tessaiga, easily batting them to the side with his blade.

“They’re coming from this direction but I don’t sense anyone!”

He stood amongst the trees, every sense on high alert waiting for some movement to give the perpetrator away. Amber eyes scanned to the right, then the left, before flicking up into the trees…

_There!_

Hidden within the dark foliage was an unknown youkai. Even with his heightened eyesight, Inuyasha couldn’t make out its form. He had just enough time to jump out of the way as two more shuriken sunk into the ground. He looked back to where the youkai had been perched only to find it empty, he heard a rustling behind him, and Miroku’s heavy breathing.

_Fuck, this guy is quick. I didn’t even sense his aura or smell anything._

“Sense anything?”

The monk composed himself, regulating his breathing and pushing his aura to encompass the area.

“Nothing, any idea who that was?”

“No clue, but the fucker’s fast.” Inuyasha picked up one of the shuriken from the ground and gave it an experimental sniff.

“Anything?”

A confused look crossed the hanyou’s face, “Smells like this forest, wet moss and…” recognition crossed his face. “It’s our guy who’s taking all the women from the village.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive, my nose don’t lie. It smells like wet moss, but not _this_ type of moss.” he pointed to some lichen covering a nearby tree.

“Damnit!” Inuyasha shoved Miroku out of the way just as another shuriken lodged itself in the ground.

“Miroku, get to Kagome! Protect her! This fucker’s mine!” Inuyasha took off into the forest.

Picking himself up from the ground and tightening his grip on his staff, Miroku sprinted back the way he came, hoping Inuyasha found whoever was attacking them, praying that Kagome wasn’t the next victim.

_I have to make it in time!_

* * *

“That Inuyasha! Always putting his foot in his mouth. What is wrong with him!” Kagome pushed through the undergrowth, lantern glowing bright, and finally came upon the hot spring.

The pool wasn’t nearly as big as the one her and Sango bathed at in Edo, but the steam curled invitingly never the less. Casting her reiki out in a wide bubble, she focused on detecting any other auras. Even though Miroku was settling into married life she wouldn’t put it past him to sneak a peek. Satisfied that she was alone, she began to strip out of her jeans shorts and yellow tank top. The summer sun had warmed her skin with a decadent bronze tone. Her long legs were rife with muscle from all the traveling she had done across the feudal era. Kagome’s ample chest and hips were complimented by a narrow waist giving her an hourglass figure. Glancing at her reflection in the water, she tested a smile.

It didn’t reach her eyes.

Her cerulean orbs roamed over her features, noting the light freckles which splashed across her nose like constellations under the dark purple splotches beneath her eyes. Her raven hair was long and a bit unruly, having not had a haircut in several months. She blew her bangs out of her face. A lot had changed in the four years since she first fell down the well.

She looked tired. Where was the overly optimistic girl who made friends with demons and battled monsters to save the innocent? This older Kagome just looked like she needed her own fifty-year nap. She wondered if there was anyone she could convince to pin her to her very own Goshinboku, maybe then she wouldn’t be so exhausted all the time.

Slapping at her reflection in the water she finally decided to get in, hissing as she slid into the hot pool. Gathering her soaps, she went about her business. Once clean she reclined back against the edge and gazed up into the night sky. Lightning flashed.

“One…two…”

Thunder rumbled.

“Not far now. I should probably head back soon before they start to worry.” She climbed out of the spring, dried herself off, and quickly changed into some yoga pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, and her sandals.

_Shadows all around you  
as you surface from the dark_

Kagome whipped around, “Hello? Is someone there?” she could have sworn she heard faint singing.

_Emerging from the gentle grip  
of night’s unfolding arms_

“Hello!?” she called into the night. She definitely heard it that time. A woman’s voice, melodic and sorrowful. But where was it coming from? She cast out her reiki again, but there was no one there.

_Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
do you feel all alone?_

Kagome circled the spring, noting that the voice appeared to be coming from the direction of the ocean.

Lightning forked throughout the sky, illuminating the forest. Thunder immediately followed. She heard the rain hit the trees before she felt it. Kagome was thankful that Miroku reminded her to grab her raincoat. Slipping it on, she ensured the hood was up, grabbed her lantern, and headed toward the direction of the voice, leaving her soaps and towel behind. She could always come back to get them later.

_The subtle grace of gravity,  
the heavy weight of stone_

“Do you need help? It’s ok, I’m a miko! I can help you!”

She started to sprint through the woods, stopping only briefly when she thought she may have heard her name being called, but it was difficult to tell through her panting and the downpour. The dulcet melody was leading her somewhere, maybe to the missing girls from the village!

_You don’t see what you possess,  
a beauty calm and clear_

Kagome flew through the forest like a banshee, searching for the secret siren who summoned her towards the ocean. Praying that it was a sign leading her to the lost women. Bursting through the trees she suddenly careened to a halt, waving her arms to balance herself so she didn’t topple down the cliff which she had unwittingly stumbled upon. Balancing herself on the edge she skittered backward, losing a sandal over the edge in her haste, adrenaline making her heart pound through her chest.

_That was a close one. I almost fell into the ocean_. A nervous chuckle bubbled from her lips.

Laying on her stomach she peered over the edge to see if she could reach her sandal. The fierce gale coming off of the sea threatened to snatch her lantern from her hand. Squinting into the storm she spotted a faint red light coming from, what seemed to be, a cave halfway down the cliff side beneath her. Gripping her lantern tightly, she raised it higher to cast a better light. To the left she could see a path leading from the cliff to the cave below.

_All the light that you possess  
is skewed by lakes and seas_

The song wasn’t coming from the sea, it was billowing up from the cave. The haunting melody summoning her through the storm. Scooting herself carefully backward, she took off her other sandal, leaving it on the ground.

_No point walking around with only one sandal._

Kagome’s jacket was doing her little good keeping her dry from the onslaught of rain which threatened to drown her. Her hood had fallen down some time ago and her hair was a dripping mass atop her head. She wiped the droplets from her eyes, concentrating on the path ahead of her. Making her way down the rocky trail, she could have sworn she heard her name again. She glanced back to the top of the cliff but couldn’t make anything out between the darkness and the rain.

Almost to the entrance of the cave, Kagome nearly slipped off the trail when a rouge wave bashed itself against the cliff face causing foam and spray to slicken her path. In an effort to stay on the trail, her grip slipped from her lantern and it tumbled into the sea below, quickly sinking beneath the waves. She pictured herself being drug beneath the tumultuous surf, instead of her lantern, and crushed against the waiting rocks below. Deciding that was not the way she wanted to make her entrance into the netherworld, she slowed her pace but resolutely continued her treck down the path. She had to save those girls. From her perspective, which involved being both freezing cold and drenched with sea spray, the red glow from the cave seemed to shine brighter, beckoning her into the comfort of its dry depths.

_The shattered surface,  
so imperfect,  
is all that you believe_

The voice resonated around her, the sultry sound of it snaking its way into her eardrums and urged her to continue. At the mouth of the cave, she pressed her back into the cliff and cautiously peeked inside, the wind whipping her wet hair to and fro. The cave itself wasn’t terribly big, she could see the back of it from where she stood, and no one seemed to be lurking inside to ambush her, nor were the lost women waiting for her to rescue them. Confused as to what was going on, she slowly crept into the cave.

_I will bring a mirror,  
so silver, so exact_

“Hello?” she called perplexedly, her own voice echoing off of the cavern walls.

The song was coming so clearly now, yet she was obviously the only one in here, and where was the red glow coming from?

Moving cautiously towards the back of the cave, she noticed a small red jewel sitting on the floor near the back wall.

_So precise and so pristine,  
a perfect pane of glass_

Kagome crept towards it, she didn’t have a good history with jewels and was immediately on guard as to what this particular one’s purpose was. The song and the light were both coming from the jewel, she observed curiously. Wanting to get a closer look she squatted down and studied it. She recognized it as a ruby, but…what was that shape? Some type of oval? No, it was more intricate than that.

“It kind of reminds me of a chrysalis – a ruby chrysalis.” she murmured to herself pupils blowing wide and sodden hair dancing in a preternatural wind. Shadows convulsed on the walls around her.

_I will set the mirror up,  
to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty  
every moment that you rise_

Something compelled her to touch it.

And once the seed of that thought took root in her mind, it grew and blossomed into a festering inexplicable madness, whispering whispering whispering.

It was a dark serpent, slithering around all other thoughts and suffocating them beneath oily obsidian coils.

It was a blackhole, consuming everything in its path, insatiable, voracious…

Starving.

_Touch it._ It seemed to croon.

_Touch it. Touch it. Touch it._

The voice whispered in her mind, no longer a sorrowful melodic call, but rather a hissed command.

Someone, somewhere called her name.

With a gradually rising hand, Kagome touched the jewel.

* * *

Miroku tore through the underbrush towards the hot spring, his staff jingling with the force of his gait. He hoped that Kagome would forgive him for intruding on her bath. For once, he wasn’t being an intentional letch and merely aimed to lend his assistance under Inuyasha’s orders.

With a last push of stamina, he reached the spring just as the downpour began and was shocked to find it empty with the exception of Kagome’s bath supplies which were neatly piled near the edge of the pool

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, _“_ Kagome! Where are you?! KA-GO-ME!”

Fervently, he looked around the area for any sign of her, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes.

_What’s that? A light moving in the woods? Kagome’s lantern!_

Running in the direction of the light he tried calling to her again, with no avail. The bobbing glow of her lantern suggested she too was running.

_Where could she possibly be going…_

He chased after the miko, legs pumping and sweat mixing with the steady deluge as he ran. He used his staff to bat away shrubs as he weaved between the trees. A streak of lightning made him shield his eyes, causing him to trip over a fallen log hidden behind a bush. Picking himself off of the ground, his robes soaked with rain and mud, he frantically looked around for Kagome’s light.

“KA-GO-ME!” he called into the darkness; his own voice drowned out by the torrential rain.

Continuing his original path, he recognized the scent of the nearby ocean. Erupting through the trees, he skidded to a halt, as earth gave way to empty space. And there on the edge of the cliff, lay one of Kagome’s sandals.

Moving towards the sandal, a dreadful thought came to his mind, _Oh Kami…Please don’t tell me she fell off the edge._

Looking over the cliff side, heart pounding in his ears, he couldn’t see her anywhere, instead he saw a cave glowing faintly with ominous red light.

_That must be where she was headed, but why? I don’t see her anywhere!_

Panic started to set in.

Searching along the rocks for any sign of her body, he saw a small light bobbing to his left, Kagome’s lantern. Looking closer he saw the reflection of her red raincoat, she was alive. He let out his breath in a rush, not realizing he had been holding it. She was safe and had found a path which would lead her down the cliff. Moving in that direction, watching her on the trail below, he cried out when a wave crashed against the cliffside, nearly knocking her from the trail, her lantern plummeting into the waves below.

She seemed to have slowed her pace, but was still headed towards the cave. Miroku moved as quickly as he dared down the slick trail, keeping one hand on the rocky wall at all times to ground himself in the squall.

“Kagome! Wait!” he screamed, between the wind and the rain, his voice barely carried.

She went into the cave, the monk’s shouts going unnoticed behind her. Something wasn’t right, she seemed to have a single-minded focus on reaching this cave. Even with the storm, from this distance she should have heard his call.

Finally reaching the cave entrance, he slipped inside to see Kagome squatting in the back of the cave, staring at something on the ground. Her hair was moving in a supernatural breeze and shadows spun in a maddening dance throughout the cavern

“Kagome!” he had made it halfway through the cave, hand reaching out to touch her shoulder when his fingers pressed against an umber brown barrier instead. “A barrier? Kagome! Kagome!” he pulled out several sutras and threw them at the barrier. 

The fizzled as they made contact, the barrier holding firm.

Dropping his staff to the ground he pounded on it with both fists, calling her name again and again in hopes of reaching her.

Instead, he watched in horror as Kagome bent to touch a red jewel at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I’m hoping to have a new chapter posted at least once a week. Please leave comments with any notes or thoughts you may have!


	3. Chaos Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening, and I have a lot of thoughts about where I want to take this story. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Chaos Again by Driveways
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating it as the chapters progress.

The storm was in full effect.

A torrential deluge was assaulting the forest beside the sea. Jagged lightning streaked across the pitch-black sky followed immediately by booming claps of thunder. A cruel westerly wind shrilly added its voice to the cacophony, drowning out all other sound. It was a wonder that that half-breed was keeping up with Kakumaru at all. It had been a very long time since the stealthy sika youkai had felt like prey. But with the dog demon on his heels, he needed to use all his skills to lead the mutt further into the woods, away from the cliffside. His master was depending on him and Kakumaru was never one to disappoint.

He stood embraced within the limbs of a great tree, antlers looking like branches themselves, and he focused on blending in with his surroundings in hopes of eluding the dog for the time being. Kakumaru wasn’t sure how the dog was tracking him, between the wind and the rain, there was no way he was being tracked by scent, and the demon prided himself over his absolute control of his aura. The sky was illuminated once more.

“There you are bastard!” Tessaiga destroyed the tree where Kakumaru had stood only moments before.

The deer youkai took off in a flash through the woods, focusing his youki into one of his shuriken, he threw it behind him, hoping to hit his mark.

“Too slow! Wind Scar!” the red clad hanyou shouted.

Feeling the change in air he lunged to the right, landing nimbly and continuing his path through the trees. At this rate, he was at risk for serious injury and he still had more work to do. Deciding he needed to put more space between himself and the incessant pup he quickly threw up a barrier between them. Instead of slowing down or changing direction so as not to hit the umber brown barrier, Inuyasha used two hands to grip his sword. The blade changed to red and with a mighty leap he cut through the barrier. 

Golden orbs met green and a fang filled smirk crossed Inuyasha’s face.

This was the first moment that Inuyasha had fully laid eyes on his opponent. He had been moving strictly off of instinct before, focusing his ears and eyes on tracking the minimal movement from the youki opposing him. To the half-demon, after years of hunting Naraku and dealing with his tricks; this stranger was good, but not _that_ good.

The sika had dark brown skin and small white spots freckling his exposed skin. His long brown hair was tied into a high ponytail which was plastered to his neck and shoulders from the rain. A ten-point rack adorned his head like a hostile crown. He wore an unassuming brown haori and hakama, the same color as his skin. Around his waist was tied a dark green sash which held his sheathed sword.

The sika’s hand dropped to the katana at his hip.

“Wanna tell me what this is all about? I’ve offended a lot of demons in my time, but I don’t think a deer ain’t ever been one of ‘em. If I had to guess, I’d say you’re the bastard who’s been snatchin’ all those girls from the villiage.”

The sika wordlessly shifted his stance, he needed to buy just a few more minutes.

Shoving soaked bangs out of his eyes, Inuyasha tried again, “Hey! You deaf? I asked you a question!”

Kakumaru wasted no time pulling out his sword and springing at the half-breed. Not expecting an immediate attack, Inuyasha barely had time to parry. Fighting in such close quarters limited Inuyasha’s special attacks. He had to rely on his skills with a sword to engage this enemy.

Inuyasha parried again and countered with a strike of his own, moving into the offensive, “That all you got?” he growled when their swords locked together, sparks flying from the friction they both imparted on their blades.

Another flash of lightning and grumble within the sky.

Rain beat upon both demons as they fell apart then came back together in another vicious set of attacks, more or less evenly matched. Each opponent dancing between the role of hunter and hunted. The sika youkai had yet to speak and his stoic expression reminded Inuyasha of his half-brother, that just enraged him more. Kakumaru leapt into the air, his katana held high, ready to strike again. With no other evasive tactic available to him, Inuyasha used a gnarled wet tree behind him as a springboard; however, his right foot slipped against the slick bark at the last moment causing him to lose his balance momentarily.

If not for his demon reflexes, it would have been the end of the match. Instead, Kakumaru’s blade sliced quickly from left shoulder to right hip, causing an anguished cry to come from the half-demon.

Inuyasha fell to kneel on the ground, Tessaiga sticking into the earth to help balance him. Blood began to spill from the would immediately mixing slickly with the deluge, he was panting heavily with the shock of it.

Focusing on his assailant, he dipped his claws into his wound, “Blades of Blood!”

The deer easily side stepped his attack.

“You’re – going to have to do more than that to take me down – fucker!” he growled, gnashing his fangs.

To Inuyasha’s surprise, the demon no longer seemed to be paying any attention to him. The deer’s face was turned to the east, head tilted to the side like he was listening intently to some unknown sound. Green eyes shifted back to gold and with a short bow, he melded into the woods like a phantom.

Inuyasha cast all of his senses out, thinking that he was about to be ambushed. Yet as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened, he slowly released some of the tension in his body, dropping his guard.

_What the fuck was that all about? I need to get back to the others and make sure they’re ok._

He painfully raised himself off of the ground, sheathed Tessaiga, and began to slog back the way he had come as quickly as he could manage. He needed to find his friends and reassess the situation. There was no way that this was just a random attack, but he couldn’t focus on the _why_ or _who_ until they were all safe and back together again.

His pack needed him.

* * *

Kagome awoke in a daze, lying face down on a pebbly beach, cool waves shoving against her rhythmically as the tide rose around her. The sky was a melancholy shade of grey and a fine mist drizzled over her skin chilling her. She rose slowly onto hands and knees and scrutinized her surroundings. The beach itself was littered with piles of massive petrified driftwood; twisted roots spread wide like gnarled fingers while knotted trunks were stripped smooth from time and sea air. Lichen creeped across their bodies giving them a slightly furred appearance.

She stood shakily and looked across the craggily coastline, jagged stones pressing into her bare feet. Far into the surf were enormous outcroppings of rock covered in moss and sparse pine trees. The cliffs behind her were impossibly steep with no way up that she could discern. Gazing along the beach she noted that it and the cliffs seemed to go on for quite a way in either direction before curving out of sight, giving the region a vague crescent appearance. With no identifiable features that she recognized, she peered into the sky, trying to get her bearings based on the sun’s direction, but all that was apparent was the oppressing grey haze and drizzling mist. 

_I don’t remember the beach surrounding the village being so rocky or there being any huge outcroppings…where am I?_ Looking down at herself she realized she was wearing the same clothes that she changed into after her bath, to include her raincoat. She tried to remember anything that could have led her here, but all she recalled was changing after her bath – then waking up on the beach.

“INU-YA-SHA! MIRO-KU! ANYONE, HELLO!” she shouted across the shore only to be met with the sound of surf crashing around her.

Deciding that she needed to find some type of civilization and her friends, she chose to head left and delicately started along the coastline, clambering over driftwood when there was no way around. She walked for what seemed like a small eternity, finally reaching the curve of the beach and walked around it, only to come upon more curving coast. After several turns around the beach and more small eternities, she began to notice that the surrounding outcroppings of rock looked familiar. She pinpointed an oddly shaped string of rocks which looked like a little Loch Ness monster some ways out and burned it into her memory, then started following the coast once more. This time, as she came around the corner, her eyes immediately went to the unique outcropping.

“There’s no way,” she murmured, “that it’s the same rocks.”

Thinking that she needed a new plan, she peeled off her cheery red raincoat and dropped it unceremoniously at her feet. Hurrying along her pebbled path, she continuously glanced behind her to ensure the coat was still there, it’s jolly red was in stark contrast of the gloomy landscape and shone like a beacon. Reaching the opposite edge once more, and for the umpteenth time checking that her coat was still there, she rounded the corner only to immediately come upon her coat at her feet. With great unease, she turned back around the corner she just came from, only to see the pinprick of her red jacket on the far side of the beach. Heart pounding, she did an about-face and picked up her coat.

Kagome wet her lips nervously and thought hard, had she somehow stumbled into a different dimension? The miko was very familiar with interdimensional travel, she’d done it often enough. This situation reminded her of the portal to the netherworld through the pearl in Inuyasha’s eye. The pearl…the ruby chrysalis!

Suddenly her memory came back to her, the siren song, hurrying through the trees and down the trail, the storm, the red glow, the cave, the jewel.

An inky voice that slithered and whispered.

A shudder racked her frame. She had to figure out what to do next. Obviously, someone had wanted her to find that jewel, but for what purpose? She peered out across the waves, an awful idea forming in her mind. If the beach went nowhere, and the cliff was far too steep to climb, there was only one direction left for her to go…

“Out to sea,” she whispered, eyes growing wide.

Right now, she was literally acting out the definition of insanity, turning the corner of the beach over and over again, hoping for a different result. She had already proven to herself that the beach went nowhere and there were no other options here on land. Kagome was a decent swimmer and could certainly hold her own; however, the thought of ocean currents and rouge waves gave her pause. She was all alone, no one would be able to save her if she got into trouble, and Kagome was a magnet for trouble. On top of that, what if the sea was also some interdimensional nowhere-loop-space and she just swam on forever until cold and fatigue took her beneath the whitecaps.

“This is a terrible idea, but it’s the only one I have,” she worried on her bottom lip, scanning the horizon for any other signs which might change her course of action.

Finding none, she tied her hair back into a ponytail with a band from her wrist, draped her coat over a passing branch, and headed towards the water. The rippling waves lapped capriciously at her body, pulling and pushing her with each crash. Before she got too deep, she picked an outcropping of rock far in the distance as a point of reference and started to swim towards it. Whenever a wave threatened to crash over her, she took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surface to avoid being dragged back to shore.

After making it past the larger waves, the ocean seemed to mellow and her swim became easier; nevertheless, the prolonged effort was taking a toll on her stamina and she was nowhere near the outcropping she had picked. She stopped to tread water and looked back at the beach, it was barely recognizable from where she swam, she couldn’t even make out her red rain jacket. Kagome was starting to get tired and a stitch in her side was making itself painfully known.

_This was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,_ she thought anxiously, _Should I try to make it to that rock or head back?_ At this point, she wasn’t even sure if she could make it back to the beach and there were no other rocks close to her to give her a break. 

Treading water and lost in thought, it took Kagome a moment to realize that something had brushed against her legs _._

Screeching with fear and finding renewed strength, she swam as fast as she could towards the rocks.

_Of course there would be something in the water, why wouldn’t there be!?_ she lamented, _Just keep swimming! Don’t look back!_

Ignoring her own advice, she quickly glanced behind her, half expecting to see a shark fin in the water. She cried out when the water gave a distinct ripple of something swimming immediately beneath its surface. The water parted on either side of the creature without actually breaking surface tension. It was moving swiftly and with ease, there was no way she was going to outswim it in her fatigued condition.

For the first time since finding herself in this interdimensional bubble, Kagome attempted to call forth her miko abilities. She stopped swimming and pictured her reiki creating a pink barrier around her. But – nothing happened, she could feel her reiki _there_ deep within her, but was unable to call it to do her bidding.

Without warning she felt something grab her ankle and _pull_.

Having barely had enough time to take a gasping breath, she was drug into the depths of the murky sea. Kagome tried to kick with her free foot at whatever had her, but the partial breath she managed to take wasn’t enough to sustain her. Clawing at her throat, a handful of bubbles rushed out of her mouth. Just as quickly as it snatched her, the thing let her go and she struggled back to the surface.

Taking gasping breaths and coughing up briny seawater, Kagome fought to keep treading water. Again, the creature grabbed her ankle and in preparation of the potential drowning, she inhaled deeply, hoarding as much precious air into her lungs as she could manage, before she was submerged again. This time, she doubled over and attempted to pry herself loose with her hands. As she touched her ankle, she felt what seemed like a clawed hand grasping tight, the water was too dark and murky to see anything clearly.

The pressure on her lungs started to become too much and more bubbles spewed from her lips. The offending hand released her once more and Kagome sluggishly pushed herself back to the surface. Sputtering, tears in her eyes, she could feel the salt coating her from the inside out. This unhurried lesson in drowning continued to repeat itself. She would be dragged into the dark ocean and right when she was on the cusp of passing out, she would be released to flounder back to oxygen.

Rinse and repeat.

By the fourth time, she was sure she was going to die. She was pulled so far beneath the water that she felt the ocean floor beneath her hands as the creature dragged her through the sea. Kagome was soon out of air and proceeded to tumble in and out of consciousness. Her waterfilled lungs were on fire, every nerve ending seemed to scream, she could register her body shutting down and her heart was close to pounding out of her chest.

Just as she was about to fully lose consciousness, it was Inuyasha’s voice in her head that comforted her in what she assumed were her final moments.

_Kagome,_ he said _, you have to fight. You’re giving up too easy, wench._

A familiar sadness washed over her, _Inu – yasha, don’t worry about me, the ocean floor feels fine. I’m just a little tired is all. I – I think there’s a light up ahead. I’ll just go there and rest for a bit._

_If you follow it, you’re dead. What happens to our epilogue then?_

_Seems like we’ll never find the end…_

It was unlike him to be so poetic. Warm memories of the past few years with Inuyasha and her friends seemed to flash before her eyes, quietly befriending the ghost she was rapidly transmuting into.

_If you follow it, you’re dead,_ he whispered once more.

Kagome thought that maybe she felt her body begin to rise, then the light up ahead got brighter and brighter.

Finding comfort in Inuyasha’s presence and drowning slow – the chaos around her started to feel like home.

She blacked out entirely.

* * *

Something was pressing painfully into her chest.

“Come on, damn you! Breathe!”

Kagome wanted to follow the order but seemed unable to control any of her bodily functions, to include forcing any amount of air into her lungs.

More persistent pounding on her sternum.

“I always forget how delicate humans are,” the voice said exasperatedly, “I can hear your heart beating, albeit slowly which means you’re not dead yet – I just need you to breathe, human!”

Kagome began to throw up water, coughing profusely. Strong hands rolled her to her side as she gasped and struggled for air. Long minutes crawled by and with every drag of oxygen she pulled into her lungs, Kagome came more into consciousness.

Cold hands brushed back Kagome’s wet bangs from her face and crooned, “It seems we have a fighter on our hands, how delightful.”

“Inuyasha? Where – where am I?” Kagome croaked, her voice sore from the amount of salt water she had inhaled and the drowning she had suffered. She carefully sat up and opened her salt-caked lashes, above her a dim light shone. It barely pierced the blackness of wherever they were, but it seemed like a distant skylight within a cavern of some sort.

She could vaguely make out a shape sitting next to her, “Am I, dead?”

A melodic laugh seemed to echo around them.

“Not dead per say just not strictly _alive_ either. Here you require no food or water, have no need for sleep, you just _exist._ ”

“What does that mean? And I was in the ocean, where are we now?”

“It means, you were brought into the demon jewel for some unknown reason and we are currently in a cave that I’ve been using as a safe place.”

“Wait, we’re inside the jewel? Safe from what?”

“My! So many questions!” the tinkling laugh came again making Kagome smile slightly despite her pains, “Let’s start with introductions and go from there, I promise to answer as many questions as I am able. I will begin, I am Shinkai, Queen of the Ningyo and bearer of the Calamity Tempest Stone. Or, at least I was. I am unsure if the stone transferred to my sister or not when I was cast into the jewel by my ex-lover and, I assume, creator of the ruby chrysalis, Azamuku,” she hissed the name menacingly causing the hairs on the back of Kagome’s neck to rise and goosebumps to travel along her arms and legs.

Kagome coughed wretchedly, feeling her throat tear with the force of it, blood welling in her throat. Doing her best to clear the obstruction, she gasped, “A Ningyo? The description from the villagers made you seem like mermaids, all fish tails and luring men to their deaths with your song.”

Shinkai tested the word, “Mer – maid? Yes, I think I like the word. It has a virtuous ring to it. My people take many forms, in the sea we have tails which mimic the forms of sea creatures, on land we have legs just like you,” Kagome felt a hand on her knee, “Those of us in the royal family have wings as well.”

Kagome heard rather than saw said wings. There was a rustle and the air moved in all directions as Shinkai spread her wings wide in the darkness. Kagome wanted to run her hands over the appendages just to help with the budding visual she was creating in her mind’s eye, but felt it rude to touch someone so intimately whom she just met. Instead she pictured Ariel with angel wings. That’d have to do for now.

Folding her wings back to rest behind her, Shinkai commanded, “Now tell me, who are you and how did you find yourself within the jewel.”

“I’m Kagome, a miko –” and proceeded to recall her tale.

“And after I touched the ruby chrysalis, I woke up on the beach. Couldn’t figure a way off of it, it was like some weird space-time loop! Every time I rounded the corner I would wind up on the other side of the beach where I started, so I figured I’d try the sea…that’s when something kept grabbing me and I nearly drowned. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in a cave here with you,” she coughed once more, this time Kagome spit out the blood away from her companion.

“Ah yes, the drowning, my apologies little miko,” Shinkai said sheepishly, “I meant to take you here to my cave swiftly, but I always forget how often humans need air to stay alive beneath the waves. I have no difficulties breathing on land or sea, and I do not often deal with humans, so it is not something I actively considered when I decided to grab you.”

A beat of weighted silence fell between the two women, “You mean to tell me, that it was you who grabbed me? If you can breathe air just fine, why didn’t you just come above and talk to me! We could have come up with a plan instead of you terrifying me half to death! Actually, scratch that, fully to death, there was nothing half-assed about that drowning,” Kagome shot a glare at her cohort but was unsure if it was received or not due to the darkness. “Wait, was it you who called me here? The singing, it – it sounded so sad. I thought it was leading me to the missing girls.”

“My people often sing to the sea; it calls to us endlessly and we cannot help but return the melody. I have sung much since entering the jewel, but with no intention of summoning you. Do you remember any of the words?”

Kagome thought back to the hot spring. Singing softly on her torn throat, “ _Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_ ,”

Joining Kagome, Shinkai harmonized the next line, “ _Emerging from the gentle grip of night’s unfolding arms_.”

“Little miko –”

“Kagome. My name is Kagome.”

“Kagome then, yes that is my song, but it was not my intent of cursing you to this nowhere place, and for that I am sorry. And please understand, I needed to move swiftly as soon as I saw your form in the water. He’s been hunting you since the moment you entered the jewel, I’m sure of it.”

“Who’s he?”

Afraid of speaking his name too loud, lest he hear, Shinkai leaned towards Kagome’s ear and whispered, “Ikuchi, the Great Serpent of Storms and Madness.”

The name, although whispered, had a reeling effect on Kagome. She pictured infinite blackness stretching out in all directions, consuming all the light in its path, yearning for more. She suddenly wished she was back on the nowhere beach instead of this pitch cave. The darkness felt smothering.

“You say you are a miko, have you not sensed his aura? The hunger? He is the insatiable leviathan which preys on auras tinged with sex or violence.”

Kagome tried her best to tap into her miko powers once more, but nothing happened again. She shook her head, “There’s something wrong with my powers, I can’t seem to get them to respond to me. Why is he hunting me?”

“He is a voracious beast, and you are the only one here with an intact aura. Perhaps it is for the best that you cannot reach your powers, it would only make you easier to find. The only reason I managed to find you before he did was I was headed back to my cave when I caught sight of those divine legs of yours,” Shinkai leaned close once more, this time running a clawed hand down Kagome’s back sensually, “A pretty little thing like you, I will have to try my best to keep my fangs to myself,” she purred.

Kagome swatted at the hand which had continued to stroke her back, causing Shinkai to giggle, “Uh, thanks, I think? Based on the context clues here I’m guessing you mean – umm, sex,” Kagome could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks, “and not the violence part.”

Shinkai laughed again, “Who says it has to be one or the other? Pleasure can be found in pain.”

Kagome squeaked and moved away from the Ningyo; but, due to the darkness of the cave, she failed to notice the broad watery hole which led back to the ocean. Choking on sea water, Kagome felt powerful arms lift her.

“Can’t – can’t see,” more coughing, “a damn thing in here.”

“You cannot see? Huh, another thing I have forgotten about humans, weak eyesight. No wonder you were so quick to deny my advance, you have been unable to bask in all of my exquisiteness,” Shinkai sighed dramatically.

Patting her gently on the back, Shinkai said, “I find your virginal sensibilities refreshing and quite adorable. Should we escape from the jewel, I would like to invite you to my palace within the Ryugu Sea Cave. It is not often my people accept visitors, but I would make a special exception for you. I’m sure Kaito would find you most amusing.”

Smiling timidly, Kagome nodded her head, “I accept. But first, we have to come up with a plan to get out of here. Any ideas?”

Shinkai hesitated, “I have _an_ idea, but I must admit, it is not ideal,” Shinkai shifted uncomfortably.

Kagome took a deep breath, “Well today is the day for following through with terrible ideas. My last one brought me to you, and I only had to suffer a mild drowning. So, what’s the plan.”

“When Azamuku,” she spat his name like it left a foul taste in her mouth, “confined me to this hell, he separated my youki from my body. After much searching, I managed to find it,” she opened her mouth and from under her tongue produced a swirling lavender pearl. “However, I have been unable to join with it. No matter how hard I try, it remains separate. I had been considering for some time now,” she paused gathering her thoughts and returning the pearl to her mouth, “to persuade the great beast to help me restore my youki and then escape this place. The problem is, I don’t have much to bargain with.”

“Ok, so let me get this straight, you want to go see the sea monster, who potentially wants to eat me, in hopes that he’ll help us…for free?” Kagome grimaced, saying it out loud did not create any type of miraculous confidence in the endeavor, if anything it made the whole situation sound ridiculous.

“That is correct.”

“No other plan?”

“None.”

“Well you’re right, saying this plan is ‘less than ideal’ is the understatement of the century.” Kagome threw up her hands exasperatedly, “But if it’s all we have, then we’ll have to work with it. How do we find him?”

Shinkai seemed to consider, “As I searched for my youki, I noticed an area of water which is oily black. The aura and the oil seem to be bubbling up from something at the bottom of the sea. I’m fairly certain it’s him. The way I see it, the ruby chrysalis and the Calamity Tempest Stone have combined to create this joint ‘nowhere space’, as you called it. From this cave, we can travel to the surface and head to that area, then we dive to the bottom of the ocean and see if he is lurking there.”

“Sounds great, just one problem, I haven’t magically learned how to breathe under water quite yet.” Kagome said sarcastically.

Shinkai’s whole body seemed to quiver with pleasure, “Do not fret Kagome my dearest, for now that I know of your human weakness, I will simply provide you with the kiss of life throughout our journey.”

“The kiss of life,” Kagome said flatly.

“Oh yes, since I can breathe beneath the waves, I’ll just push air into your pitiful lungs through those tantalizing lips of yours. Feel free to praise my genius.” Shinkai said smugly.

Kagome groaned, it’s not that it was a bad plan, quite the opposite; it was just the obvious pleasure Shinkai seemed to gain from the act which made Kagome uncomfortable. But since today was the day of rolling with the punches, she decided to just go with it.

“Yes, yes, you’re so smart and wonderful, and the most pious mermaid I’ve ever had the joy of coming across. Happy now?”

“You wound me with your sharp tongue, but if that’s the best you can do, then I suppose I must be satisfied with the attempt,” Shinkai said playfully. “Since there is no time like the present, I suggest we leave immediately.”

Standing a few inches taller than the miko’s five foot five, Shinkai reached out to help Kagome off the ground so she didn’t fall into the watery hole again. She pulled the miko into an embrace, hands resting on her hips, facing one another, with Kagome’s hands trapped between them. This action led to the unsettling realization that the Ningyo did not seem to be wearing anything at all, embarrassment crept across the miko’s face once more.

“Here is the plan,” Shinkai said seductively, “I will carry you this way through the water, wrap your hands around my neck,” Kagome did as she was bid feeling silky hair against her fingers, “Perfect. My wings will propel us through the ocean with no difficulty. You will have to let me know when you require air, just use your fingers to tap my neck and I’ll breathe into you. I recommend you keep your eyes close through the journey as we will be moving with much haste. Once we reach the surface, we will go through the skies until we reach the black sea. Diving into the waters to reach the leviathan will be – unpleasant I’m sure, but we will manage. We will have to keep our wits about us though. I have met the great beast only once before through the Calamity Tempest Stone and it was not an experience I would wish on my worst enemies.”

Kagome shifted with unease in the Ningyo Queen’s arms, “Are you prepared, Kagome?” Shinkai asked kindly.

In the barely there light, Kagome tried her best to see into the youkai’s eyes to evaluate how confident Shinkai actually was in the plan; unfortunately, the gloom continued to prove to be too much for her human eyes.

Going with her gut instinct instead, she said resolutely, “Yes.” 

“Then let us be off. Close your eyes tight and remember, tap when you need to breathe. It will be several minutes to the surface at least.”

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and pressed herself tightly against the siren. Shinkai smiled lasciviously – fang peeking between her sensual red lips, positioned Kagome better within her grasp, then plunged the two of them into the dark waters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again everyone! If you like the story thus far, please leave some words of encouragement!


	4. Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have just been letting the story kinda take me where it wants thus far. I have a general plot in mind but it seems all these little details are coming together quite nicely. Can’t wait to see where it all goes!
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Infinite by Silverstein
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

The storm continued to batter Inuyasha with every step he took.

After his fight with the deer youkai, the gash across his body pulsed at the memory, he swore to himself that he would get his revenge. What irked him the most out about the situation was that the bastard never said a damn thing the entire time they were fighting. In Inuyasha’s experience, typically once the battle commenced, his opponents were more than happy to declare their grand scheme to the hanyou. Yet in this case, all he got was a beating and more questions than when they started.

As he hurried through the damp landscape, he prayed to the Kami that Miroku had made it to Kagome in time and that the deer didn’t have any accomplices. It would be just his luck for Kagome to be kidnapped again while he was in this condition. Already he could feel his youki working overtime on mending his wounds, but it would still probably be another day or two until he was back to normal.

Moving past their campsite, their once chipper fire a mountain of pasty ash, he considered relocating his pack back to the village for the night. He’d have to let the village elders know what he suspected. The _why_ was still a mystery, but he was certain of the _who_ at least. Inuyasha figured that the sika youkai had something to do with the missing village girls, and doubted that he would strike again so soon after their fight.

Inuyasha could smell the mineral water bubbling from the hot spring and skid to a stop within the clearing, _Damnit, where the hell are they?_

He cursed under his breath and assessed the clearing. There, piled neatly by the edge of the spring, he recognized Kagome’s precious future belongings.

_She wouldn’t have left them if there wasn’t some type of emergency. And with the monk missing too, this does not sit well…_

He growled. With everything being so drenched he was having a hard time tracking either of them. Getting on all fours, the ends of his silver hair becoming stained with mud, he sniffed the ground in a circle until he finally caught both of their scents headed east. Doing one final go around, he didn’t notice any other traces of youkai or humans.

_So if nothing chased them off, where the hell are they going?_

He started east, periodically stopping to catch the faint traces of his packmates. Before long, Inuyasha had burst through the forest and slid to the edge of some steep cliffs. The wind was whipping wildly off of the sea. Looking around for his friends, he recognized one of Kagome’s sandals, he picked it up and looked frantically around him. Where the hell could she be?

“KA-GO-ME! MIRO-KU!” he shouted.

The wind picked up once more carrying with it the distinct smell of copper.

“That’s a lot of blood. Where’s it coming from?” he inhaled deeply, eyes widening in horror as he recognized the scent, “Shit! Miroku!”

* * *

Kagome assumed that this is what a torpedo felt like as Shinkai propelled them both swiftly through the water.

It was a bit unnerving feeling the Ningyo’s legs shift into a tail when they first took to the sea. But after some time, with the exhaustion of the day’s escapades catching up to Kagome, the rhythmic movements of the siren had lulled her into a comforting daze. The whole situation felt like a dream – swimming with a mermaid through the ocean. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she tapped gently on Shinkai’s neck, exhaling bubbles through her nose. The Ningyo wasted no time slanting her lips to the miko’s and breathing life-sustaining air into her lungs, which Kagome inhaled greedily.

The first time Kagome made the request, she almost choked to death with surprise when Shinkai slipped her tongue into Kagome’s mouth and lapped at her own appendage. This caused Kagome to bite down none too gently.

She felt the siren chuckling at her antics and remembered her words from earlier within the cave,

_Who says it has to be one or the other? Pleasure can be found in pain._

Kagome grimaced. That’s the last thing she needed in this bizarre day was Shinkai thinking Kagome was accepting of her advances. Shinkai pulled back from the kiss and began their upward ascent, wings gliding effortlessly through the water. Kagome felt the Ningyo’s grip tighten around her and mimicked the action around the youkai’s neck, their bodies entangling with one another, fins, wings, and legs thrusting them upward.

Kagome felt Shinkai’s wings give a giant heave and before she knew it, they shot from the sea like a geyser and into the skies. Kagome felt tail transform into legs once more and felt relieved that she could breathe on her own. 

Shinkai laughed, the tinkling sound of it carried quickly behind them by the wind, “Kagome, you can open your eyes now.” Shinkai readjusted her grip on Kagome, reaching down to scoop up her legs and carry her bridal style through the skies.

Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly and gasped, the siren before her really was a sight to behold. Her face had an angelic air to it: sparking amethyst eyes set behind long lashes, full ruby-colored lips, and high cheekbones. Delicate lavender scales accented porcelain white skin, while contrasting black tresses tumbled endlessly around her. Behind her, Kagome spotted the vicious looking wings and laughed internally at the mental image she had previously cast while in the cave. Shinkai was certainly no Ariel with angel wings, the comparison seemed childish in retrospect. Instead, she looked more like a wicked seductress who would pleasure you just as soon as she would tear you apart. Kagome blushed at her own thoughts and quickly looked everywhere but at the Ningyo.

With a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow, Shinkai questioned, “Like what you see, little miko? It was not in jest that I said I was quite the exquisite specimen. If you would like to take a brief detour, I would gladly allow you to examine me to your heart’s content,” she squeezed the miko, “And then I’ll return the favor.”

Kagome couldn’t help it, she laughed. The whole thing was just so silly. Up until now, Kagome’s confidence had been shot. Every time Inuyasha denied moving their relationship forward, Kagome’s ego took a hit. Did he not find her attractive enough? Was that why he never seemed to want to do more than kiss and hold hands? Having a siren queen flirt with her boosted a bit of her confidence.

_At this rate, I may just have to stick with the fairer sex_.

Kagome said as much.

“Do you not have a lover back home?”

“Ah – um – well no, not exactly. There’s this guy that I like and we’ve been sorta seeing each other, but things aren’t exactly moving as quickly as I want them to. We’ve been best friends for a long time, but in the past, there was always _something_ keeping us apart. Now that things have calmed down, I thought we would start our life together, like our friends have. But I’m starting to think he doesn’t want me at all,” Kagome looked sadly across the sea, “I think maybe he’s not attracted to me. I feel like I keep offering myself to him and he just ignores the signs,” her throaty chuckle was self-deprecating, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you my whole sob story.”

The Ningyo snorted and looked offended by the remark, “If he does not see what is right in front of him, then he is not worthy of your time. I see a beautiful woman who deserves all the pleasures life has to offer. I live by the rule that you should live your life to the absolute fullest in all regards; not pine over someone who obviously does not respect you. No lover should make you feel unworthy or doubt yourself,” she gave a haughty smirk, “I maintain several lovers at any given time to ensure that no one is left feeling unsatisfied within my clan.”

Kagome seemed to contemplate the siren’s words, choosing to ignore the last comment, “I know that you’re right, but it’s not as easy as just leaving him.”

“Why not?”

“I mean, we have _history_.”

Shinkai rolled her eyes, “Having _history_ does little to change your current predicament; especially if he is not willing to create a present or a future with you where you are happy. Look at me, I had _history_ with someone I thought was my friend and occasional lover, and he stole my youki and locked me and another woman in a jewel with a monster! _History_ does not mandate a future relationship if the present brings you no joy.”

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. These were all thoughts she had before, but hearing them aloud made her heart hurt. “You’re right…I just don’t know how to go about it. I’ve never been in a situation like this before. He’s the first guy I’ve ever –” she hesitated, swallowing thickly, “loved. For the longest time we were all we had, we’ve saved each other’s lives more times than I can count. We’ve fought countless battles together. How do you separate the _history_ to save the future? I don’t want to lose him as a friend no matter what else happens with our relationship.”

Shinkai’s eyes gentled, love was not something that she claimed to understand. Perhaps if she did, she wouldn’t have been placed in the situation she was in now.

“I suppose, the best you can do is be honest with him. Tell him what you just told me. My mother always said honesty was a good place to start.”

“Your mom sounds like a smart lady. I feel like mine would say the same thing.” she smiled fondly at the thought of her own mother.

“She was. Even when I was being particularly difficult, she always knew what to say to make things right. She was a respected queen, loved by her people for being fair and kind. She was taken from us far too soon, and left me with far too much responsibility. She would have liked you,” it was her turn to look away.

“I would have liked to have met her; she sounds wonderful. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“As am I, the bastard who locked us away was the one who killed her. He has a penchant for poison and cursed a bracelet my mother had him commission for her. I did not find out until the deed was done.”

Kagome didn’t know what to say to that, so they flew on in silence, each lost in their own heartache, deep in thought. Throughout their journey, soaring through the grey skies and above the watery expanse, Kagome began to feel an oppressive weight being pushed against her. It was a gradual feeling that was reminiscent of being tracked by a predator. Hungry eyes following their every move, and instead of hiding they were on track for a collision of sorts. The sense of dread was worming its way into her very bones.

When panic started to settle over Kagome like a smothering weighted blanket, Shinkai’s wings began to slow, powerful downbeats bringing them into a hover. Kagome gazed beneath them and recoiled. There was a distinct line in the water where the brackish sea turned into oily pitch-black tides.

“I – I can’t do this. I think we need to go back and come up with a different plan. Please, let’s just go back.” Kagome begged, something didn’t feel right at all and she had learned to trust her instincts. It was hard to be an optimist when everything suddenly felt so infinite and bleak.

Shinkai’s brow furrowed, her lovely amethyst orbs set in determination, “I am sorry little miko. This is the only way; we must speak to the serpent.” She shifted her grip on Kagome once more so they were chest to chest, “Just as before, hold tight and tap on my neck when you need air. There should be a barrier surrounding the beast, once we are within you will be able to breathe normally. Whatever happens, do not let go!”

Kagome felt on the verge of tears, the feeling of terror was coursing through her veins making her want to claw her way out of Shinkai’s arms. Anything to get away from the dark swelling tides which appeared to reach incessantly at the pair, beckoning them into their inky crests.

Shinkai gave her a hard shake, “We do not have time for this! We go – now!” And with that, Shinkai began her dive into the murky depths.

“No!” Kagome tried desperately to release herself from the siren’s grasp before they made it to the water, but the Ningyo’s grip was too tight, and Kagome was caged in.

She took a deep breath and slammed her eyes shut. The darkness had found them.

They plunged into the oily black surge and were immediately tossed by the heaving undertow. No light penetrated the darkness giving the already vast ocean the impression of being infinite space. They became binary stars orbiting one another on the event horizon as they spun through the current. They were caught in the gaping maw of a ravenous black hole, the vacuum of space pummeling their bodies as they writhed in pain. They tumbled faster through the churning waters; Shinkai tried frantically to right them and get some semblance of direction, but the current was too strong, even for her. Her wings were being bent painfully the wrong way so she tucked them tight against her body and did her best to hold on to the miko and keep her own rising panic at bay.

For the first time in her life, she couldn’t breathe and was blind beneath the waves.

The oily water made it impossible, even in her tailed form, to bring in any type of oxygen to her lungs. And with horror she felt fingers tapping against her neck. The miko needed air and she had none to give. Her youkai body with an affinity to water still had plenty of time before she would need air, but the human did not have the same luxury.

She held on tightly to the woman and rested her forehead against Kagome’s. Kagome began to tap more insistently, this time pressing her mouth to Shinkai’s to relate that she needed to breathe. Oxygen depleted bubbles began to slip from her lips between them. Shinkai didn’t know how to relate that there was no air for either of them. With hopes of distracting them both from the situation, she wrapped the miko tighter in her arms and kissed her passionately. She locked their lips and plunged her tongue into her mouth, exploring the warm cavern experimentally, roving over flat teeth.

Kagome grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard. This was no time for a kiss! She needed air! The pain in her lungs was increasing and she began to see bursts of blinding light behind her tightly closed eyelids. Pulling her mouth away, she lost any remaining oxygen she was holding tightly in her lungs. A few moments more, she began to spasm in the siren’s arms as she fought to not take in any of the briny pitch which accosted her body, searching for any means of entry. The pain and the darkness complimented each other in their endlessness. Both stretched on leaving her in a blackened pain-filled perpetuity.

Questions poured into Kagome’s mind.

_Why isn’t she giving me any air? Can she not breathe the black water? Keep it together Kagome!_

On the brink of losing consciousness once more, the unfathomable pressure building around her, something shattered within Kagome’s soul.

A bright pink light swirled benevolently around the two women, purifying the dark waters and casting them within a protective pink orb of power. Shinkai rapidly filtered air through her lungs and descended on Kagome’s mouth, forcing fresh air in to expand her chest. Eyes and lips stayed locked for a few moments longer, each feeling grateful for the oxygen that the other provided; Kagome by purifying the water and Shinkai for creating usable air.

Holding her breathe Kagome pulled away and looked around her. Her pink reiki continued to pour out of her, illuminating the waters around them and giving them both the ability to see the effervescent chasm which lay beneath.

Their descent seemed to slow and they passed through a barrier without any troubles, floating above the crevasse. Shinkai loosened her grip and said, “Kagome, it is alright, we should both be able to breathe and speak here. I am going to release you, just keep hold of my hand.”

Kagome’s eyes grew wide at her ability to hear and understand her companion beneath the sea the same way they would on land. She shifted to take float next to Shinkai and took her hand firmly in her own, fingers interlacing. She then took in a small experimental breath and was pleasantly surprised when the water did not choke her. After multiple drownings, she was sure she was going to have a phobia of water, or at least, the things that lurked within it.

The happy feelings were short lived however as a rumble came from the boiling chasm below. The two watched on frightfully as a huge obsidian scaled sea drake rose from the abyss. It lifted itself slowly, shifting massive scaled coils around itself, the swirling pink light gave the leviathan an almost twinkling appearance as it reflected off of its dark iridescent body; like looking at distant shimmering stars in the night sky. If it weren’t for the ravenous aura, horrendously long fangs and the sheer size of the beast, Kagome may have thought it beautiful.

Shinkai was holding onto Kagome’s hand painfully tight.

The darkling serpent rose until his bright red eyes were level with the two much smaller beings. His snake-like tongue shot out, testing the purified water, causing the crimson pupils to dilate dramatically.

_What bringssss you to my prison, Sssshinkai Queen of the Ningyo and Kagome the Sssshikon Priesssstesss._

The monster’s mouth did not move; instead, the voice seemed to hiss into their very minds.

The two women looked at each other apprehensively and Kagome squeezed Shinkai’s hand reassuringly.

“Ikuchi, Great Serpent King of Storms and Madness,” the creature seemed to preen at the title, finned tail swayed lazily like a cat, “We have come in hopes of begging your assistance. My youki has become separate from me and we both wish to leave this place.”

Shinkai’s voice had lost its playful tone that Kagome was used to and, in its place, a queenly vibrato emboldened her. Kagome let her eyes roam over the queen. This was the first time she had seen her tailed form in the light and she was a miraculous sight. Back held straight, batlike wings curved protectively, her exceedingly long black hair floated around her like a dark halo against her white skin.

The long slope of her neck gave way to exposed collarbones and she did not shy from her uncovered breasts. Dusky nipples proudly on display, delicate purple scales outlined the dip in her waist, generous hips transforming into a butterfly koi tail. Her graceful extremity held smatterings of purple to match her wings, while her tail fin splayed out elegantly into a single dark violet which matched her eyes perfectly.

Her overall appearance was ethereal and Kagome could understand why sailors would throw themselves into an early watery grave for a beauty such as hers. She exuded confidence and power in every fiber of her being. Her presence demanded to be seen and heard. Kagome yearned to be that person.

The great drake considered them.

_Yessss, it sssseemssss we all wissssh to leave thissss place,_ he chuckled darkly, _And what do you bargain with for my assssissssstance?_

His yellow talons clenched in anticipation, snake-slitted eyes narrowing.

Kagome felt like she had stepped into some type of royal court where she was unaware of the etiquette that was demanded of her, and in some way, she was right. Both of these sea creatures were royalty in their own regard, neither of which looked like they were used to being opposed. Where Shinkai was an archangel personified – all power and beauty, Ikuchi was a nightmare come to life.

“We do not have much to barter, what would you have of us?” Shinkai was careful not to promise anything, better to find out what the monster wanted and negotiate from there. She snuck a glace at Kagome. The girl’s face looked worried, but she had a determined set to her shoulders. Shinkai prayed that they’d both be able to return home, but was mentally prepared for the worst. The leviathan was the king of madness after all, he would always want more than they would be willing to give. She had assumed that some sacrifice would need to be made, she was just unsure how devastating the forfeiture would be.

This response seemed to please the serpent, he flashed arm length fangs in a daunting imitation of a smile. Then, his entire body stilled, muscles bunching, like a beast about to pounce on its prey.

Abruptly, the dark drake lifted fully from the chasm, coils melding and disappearing into the gloom as he stretched to his full length. He then began to circle the two women in a predatory fashion. Kagome’s powers began to cackle in response to her fear, purifying more of the black water around them. The women turned in time with the beast in cautious waltz, never leaving their backs exposed.

Ikuchi inhaled deeply, slithering tongue tasting the pungent fear permeating the waters from the young miko. He delighted in it. It had been such a long time since he had consumed such raw negative emotion. Suddenly, he lunged at them, causing Kagome to shriek with terror and cling to the siren. Shinkai’s face had transformed into grotesque parody of its former beauty as she hissed at the beast, black claws lengthening, and wings circling around them both in a protective embrace.

Kagome’s reiki flashed a blindly pink light causing the sea serpent to stop his pursuit and retreat back into the infinite darkness. His crimson eyes were the only indicator of his location, a deep manic chuckle echoed around them.

_Ssssuch power from one sssso ssssmall. Ssssuch delicioussss fear! Will you attempt to purify me little one?_ He snapped his powerful jaws at her, _Feed me your terror!_

“I – I don’t,” she swallowed the lump in her throat, attempting to stop the full-body tremors which suddenly plagued her, “I don’t want to purify you, I just want to go home,” Kagome whispered, “Please.” she added as an afterthought, not typically one to be rude.

_Very well, little one. Although I have great power, I am not omnipotent, I do not have the ability to ssssend you both home. Neither of you entered my realm through the Calamity Tempesssst Sssstone, I have no dominion over your being to expel you from my prisssson. One of you musssst remain._

Kagome felt like the air was knocked out of her and she was drowning all over again. She looked to Shinkai who had yet to speak, her face a mask of stoicism. One of them would need to stay behind, in the infinite pitch black, with the nightmare drake.

“Done, I will remain behind – the miko goes,” Shinkai announced, no hint of doubt in her melodic voice. “What of my youki?”

“No!” Kagome yelled, panic once again rising in her chest, “I won’t leave you behind!”

Kagome couldn’t stop the choked sob which bubbled up from her lips, traitor tears welled in her eyes only to mix with the saline sea. When had she become such an emotional mess? The serpent’s aura was causing her to express all of her emotions at a thousand percent. She couldn’t shut off her feelings to think straight.

_I can’t seem to focus._ _We need to get out of here and come up with a new plan._

The darkling drake began to sway drunkenly like a snake in a trance, reveling in the emotions which radiated off of the girl, circling closer to the pulsating pink power which tempted him. Ikuchi could not remember the last time, in his millennium of captivity, that someone’s aura _felt_ this much in his presence. The negative emotions tumbled from one to the next in a delectable ambrosia which he greedily sampled. He needed to convince her to stay, so he could continue to feed off of her appetizing aura.

Ikuchi hungered.

_Ningyo, if you sssstay I cannot return your youki to you. The only meanssss of doing sssso issss upon your return. At that time, you will find yoursssself at your full sssstrength. Your powerssss will not return while entombed here._

“Shinkai, please –” Kagome begged turning to face siren fully, “you have so much to go back to! Your people need you. I have my powers; I can stay behind and I’ll be fine. You can go back and find my friends, Inuyasha and Miroku. Let them know what happened to me, they’ll find a way to free me, I know it! Please!”

Shinkai was watching the beast intently, amethyst eyes narrowing, _He is feeding off of her emotions, if she stays behind, he will drive her to the brink of insanity, I am sure of it._

Her eyes softened at the raw emotion that this human, who she had just met, was displaying for her. Her selflessness and compassion towards someone who was completely _other_ was inspiring.

_No, my decision is made. Now I must convince her this is the right choice._

Shinkai steeled her voice, putting as much command into it as possible. Her Siren’s Song may not work on the miko, but the Ningyo had never lacked in confidence or sheer willpower where her desires were concerned.

“Do not be a fool Kagome. This is the best option for us both. My sister will take on the mantel of queen in my absence, if she has not already. I was never cut out to lead,” Kagome was shaking her head like she didn’t want to hear what the siren was saying, “Listen! I have lived my entire existence selfishly with no regard for anyone or anything but myself. I have dwelled in a constant haze of pleasure at the expense of other’s pain, never concerning myself with the consequences,” she gentled her tone and ran her knuckles down Kagome’s cheek, “Let my final act be one of sacrifice, even in that regard it is a selfish request. It seems I cannot change my nature.”

She smiled sadly, “Here, take my youki with you,” she pulled the swirling lavender pearl from within her mouth, “Perhaps when you return you can bring it to my sister, her name is Mizuki.”

Kagome clutched tightly to the pearl with her free hand. “Go to the Ryugu Sea Cave, there will be an azure barrier around the entrance of the cave. Touch the pearl to the barrier and it should let you pass. When someone comes to investigate the disturbance, ask for Mizuki and Kaito, they will speak to you and grant you safe passage.”

The Ningyo queen hesitated, “Tell them – tell them I loved them. Both of them.”

Kagome sobbed and flew to wrap her arms around the siren in a hug, “I swear it, I’ll do it all. I’ll return your youki to your sister and tell them what happened. Tell them you love them.” she cried harder. “We’ll get you free, I’ll find the Demon Jeweler who did this to us and make him let you out. I swear…”

Shinkai patted her back a little awkwardly, the tender display endearing the miko to her even more, “Then it is decided,” she met the unflinching crimson eyes of the sea serpent before her, “The miko will return with my youki in the pearl. I will stay behind.”

Coming out of his trance and focusing on the women once more, he dipped his giant horns in a mock bow.

He hissed menacingly at the decision, _Sssso be it._

The great beast abruptly threw back his massive head and released a feral and explosive roar into the abyss. The sound of it was deafening to an excruciating degree. Oily coils slithered around the two women, forcing them apart.

“No! Please, there has to be some other way! We’ll think of something! Anything!” Kagome shouted, reaching desperately for the siren, “Shinkai! Please!”

Everything was moving too fast. She didn’t want to agree to any of this, and Kagome couldn’t leave her friend behind with that creature, in the dark. This whole situation was a lucid nightmare with no escape.

“Remember your promise Kagome. Find Mizuki.” Shinkai smiled, her beautiful face giving off a happy glow at the choice she had made. Her one selfless act.

Ikuchi wrapped his insatiable aura around Kagome’s pink orb of reiki and slowly forced her towards the surface. As she lifted higher, the blackness quickly enveloped Shinkai’s form, making only the crimson eyes of the leviathan visible in the pitch. Kagome couldn’t catch her breath, she felt like she was being crushed from the pressure of Ikuchi’s aura and her own guilt. She forced more power into her orb, lessening some of the pressure and illuminating the horrifying scene beneath her.

She screamed, “SHINKAI!!!! KAMI – NO!”

The darkling drake was once again circling the Ningyo, steadily moving in closer with each pass. Suddenly he lunged towards her, moving with terrifying swiftness for one so large. Advancing rapidly, he opened his incredible maw, and before she had a chance to react, he snapped the siren up in his jaws, shaking her body in an animalistic display of hunger. The incident took only a few seconds yet was horrifying in its brutality.

The realization came to her quickly – he never intended Shinkai to remain alive.

Kagome continued to ascend faster through the desolate sea, guilt and anger her traveling companions. Crying uncontrollably, the imagine of the beatific siren being eaten by Ikuchi was locked forever in her memory. 

_She knew that was his intent all along, and she sacrificed herself for me. I should have stayed; we could have thought of something – I could have fought. I could have_ saved _her._

Kagome, wrapped in her reiki orb and the serpent king’s aura, spewed up from the sea and shot into the sky towards the gloomy clouds. She clutched Shinkai’s youki pearl tightly to her heart with both hands, terrified of dropping it.

_Miko, you will carry the Ningyo’s youki and with it, my sssstone. I hunger and have determined that you will be the one to ssssusssstain me._

The slithering voice of the beast caressed her mind once more before she blacked out entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear everyone, this really is a Sess/Kag fic. I know he hasn’t made an appearance yet, but he will. And when he does, he’ll be in it for good. I just need time to get there! haha


	5. Dies Irae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Gore and violence throughout the chapter  
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Dies Irae ft Black Prez by Apashe  
> I added the original requiem by Vivaldi as well in case you were interested.  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.  
> * all references at the end of the chapter

The storm was raging outside of the cave, heavy droplets of water splashing indiscriminately at the cave entrance.

After chasing Kagome’s dazed form through the forest, down the cliffside trail, and into a cave set above the sea, Miroku wasn’t prepared for the sight ahead of him. Shadows had been convulsing against the walls in a series of unnerving movements, a supernatural wind blew around Kagome’s form, and between them – an umber brown barrier appeared, preventing the monk from stopping her. No number of sacred sutras or pounding on the barrier got him any closer to his friend. Miroku watched on in abject horror as she bent down to touch a red jewel at her feet which seemed to be the cause of all this chaos.

“Kagome! Don’t touch it!” he cried, continuing to pound on the barrier.

Ignoring his pleas, she reached for the pulsing red jewel, touching it gently with reverent fingertips – and disappeared entirely.

One moment, utter pandemonium. The next, Miroku was standing in a dark cave alone with only the familiar glow of Kagome’s lantern and the small red jewel mocking him from the floor. No barrier, no shadows or wind, no trusted companion. It was like the whole scene never existed in the first place.

Miroku was in shock.

He slowly bent to pick up his discarded staff and walked carefully to the spot where Kagome was just an instant before. He couldn’t sense her aura anywhere. Miroku knelt to examine the jewel without touching it, it appeared to be a ruby chrysalis. It no longer pulsed alluringly, it just looked like an ordinary gem, an intricately carved one, but normal nevertheless.

Standing, Miroku began to pace the narrow cave, contemplating his next move.

He was hesitant to leave the ruby chrysalis on the cave floor, but was loathe to touch it in case it whisked him away to wherever Kagome had disappeared to, leaving Inuyasha clueless as to their whereabouts. That led to the next question – did it actually teleport her to a different destination entirely? Or had she been sucked into the jewel itself? And for what purpose? Was someone coming back for the jewel? He needed to get to Inuyasha and try to figure out their next course of action.

Before he could come to any decision, he sensed an immense surge of power. Glancing across the cave, the ruby began to throb wildly like a beating heart, crimson light filled the cave once more. Miroku backed away from the gem, taking a defensive stance with his staff.

There was a burst of oppressive black power and the space in front of the jewel became hazy. Both the gem and the black power pulsed in time, two synchronized heartbeats complimenting one another, and with a resounding _crack_ the ruby began to split down the center. Water wept from the fragments, the red light causing it to look like dark blood oozing from a wound. The haze began to shift into a murky silhouette and the seeping water escalated until water sprayed out in all directions, causing the cracks in the gem to spiderweb further.

The throbbing increased its pace, giving prelude to something big that was about to transpire. The shadowy silhouette began to take the shape of a person, then a woman, then of Kagome laying on her side, hands clutched tightly to her chest. She faded in and out of existence as if unsure whether she wanted to fully materialize or not.

There was a _crash_ of thunder from the raging sea behind the monk and then another _crack_ as the seeping gem shattered entirely, only to crumble to dust on the saturated floor as Kagome’s form steadied into this plane of reality. The cave went dark once more, Kagome’s heroic lantern fighting valiantly against the oppressive aura and darkness which threatened to blind the cave’s inhabitants.

Miroku stepped hesitantly towards his friend, he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallowly – she seemed to be unconscious. The miko’s disappearance had perhaps been four, maybe five, minutes – tops. Her unexpected reappearance made the monk vigilant, there was some type of evil at work here and until it made itself known he didn’t want to let his guard down.

Setting his frayed nerves at ease, he rushed to Kagome’s side and checked her for injuries. She appeared to be soaking wet, raven tresses in a tangled high ponytail, clothes waterlogged, droplets of water hanging from her closed lashes creating wet trails down her cheeks – but overall, she seemed to be ok, apart from not being awake.

He felt a sense of relief at seeing no visible injuries and shifted her to her back, then shook her shoulders gently, “Kagome, can you hear me?” He received no response at his low inquiry.

Miroku took note that she seemed to be holding something and gently went to pry her fingers apart, but as soon as he spied a swirling lavender pearl clutched tightly in her fist, Kagome awoke with gasp, cerulean eyes flashing.

“Shinkai! No!” she cried out, blinking rapidly. What Miroku had thought to be water on her face turned out to be tears. They streamed freely from her puffy eyes as she began to cry in earnest.

“Kagome, are you alright? You disappeared when you touched the jewel, you’ve only been gone for a few minutes. What happened?”

“Miroku?” she only now seemed to recognize he was there with her.

Without warning there was a pulse of youki which seemed to come from Kagome’s curled fingers. She opened her hands and watched as the lavender pearl pulsed eagerly, purple strands of youki bursting outward and began to envelop her body within its power. Her pink reiki responded immediately causing the two opposing powers to riot.

Miroku scrambled backward to avoid the collision of power which began to sizzle and tangle with one another, worriedly he called, “Kagome, what’s happening?!” 

“I don’t know! My power feels like it’s out of control!”

She tried to sit up but the force of the auras battling for dominance was too much for her to withstand. Pink and purple auras twisted and clashed around each other wildly. They were fire and water, opposites in every way, burning and drowning one another recklessly in an electric display which caused the hairs on Miroku’s neck to raise in warning, something was very wrong.

Violent energies crackled and sparked wherever they touched.

Kagome tried to focus on getting her own powers under control and subduing Shinkai’s youki back into the jewel. She pictured her pink energy coaxing the purple power back into its tranquil state within the pearl, luring it cautiously back to its vault like one would an unpredictable wild animal. Sweat beaded on her brow with the effort. The youki fought viciously, a shark attacking unsuspecting prey in too deep waters – it thrashed and used its superior strength to outmuscle her own woefully untrained reiki.

Under no circumstance did she want to accidentally purify the pearl which contained all that was left of the Ningyo queen. But the purple youki was unrelenting and she was starting to wilt from the effort of trying to wrangle her reiki to prevent purification, while also attempting to subdue the demonic energy back into its cage.

Kagome didn’t understand what was happening. Everything felt so out of control and she could feel her spiritual energy draining rapidly from her very soul, slowly tapping into her life force causing her to grunt with pain. With a surge of startling power, the youki stabbed through her reiki which left Kagome gasping as it needled its way into her soul, overwhelming and consuming the spiritual energies it found there. It was a barracuda eating the inhabitants of a sheltered estuary in hopes of creating a safe new home for itself

The pink reiki spluttered helplessly, like a light switch being turned rapidly on and off.

Kagome pushed aside her growing panic and tried to focus once more, this time instead of forcing the youki back into the pearl she whispered her acceptance with every fiber of her being, begging her reiki to share the space with its opposite. Kagome could feel her reiki steady itself before begrudgingly accepting the intrusion and – much to her surprise, the two energies meshed seamlessly around her in a whirlpool of colors. Pink spiritual energy laced beautifully with lavender demonic power, an ever-changing gradient between the two shifting auras creating a dream-like landscape throughout the cave. It was like looking at gentle pink rays of sunlight beneath tumultuous purple waves, ever shifting and casting murky beams around the space. Miroku watched on with morbid curiosity, not knowing what to do, as the combined energies began to retreat fully into Kagome’s chest.

That’s when she started to scream.

Kagome felt like she was being burned alive, or maybe she was drowning again, either way she was suddenly thrown into a fit of unending agony which coursed through her entire being. All thought left her as cortisol flooded her system – fight or flight reflex in full effect and settled firmly on _flight._ The combined auras had fully submerged within her, lighting her body from the inside out like a lighthouse.

At this point, Miroku couldn’t stand by any longer; he rushed forward to try to help any way he could, only to be thrown across the cave by the pink and purple power which cascaded from around her unceasingly. Kagome, continuing to scream in agony, rolled to her side, facing the rear of the cave, her soaked back towards Miroku.

He sat up, wiping the blood from his eyes from a cut he received on his forehead, and then he watched the unimaginable occur.

Two bulging lumps had formed on Kagome’s back distending her blue long-sleeve shirt. She writhed on the ground, attempting to arch her body away from the increasing pain between her shoulder blades. With a sickening squelch of flesh being rent, dreadful black talons began to force their way through her back. They pushed from her body steadily, followed closely by bone and membrane covered in gore; until finally, two enormous batlike wings lay limp between her shoulders – the membranes dark violet in color while a delicate smattering of lavender colored scales covered the bone. The wings shuttered before extending themselves fully, splattering blood and pieces of skin around the cave, like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon.

Kagome moaned horribly, every nerve ending set ablaze under the onslaught of her transformation. She had never been in so much pain before and began to shake uncontrollably from the magnitude of it. Kagome squeezed her cerulean eyes shut, tears trailing from between her closed lids to mingle with the sea water pooled on the floor from the shattered jewel.

_‘How have I not run out of tears yet?’_ she thought bleakly.

Bones crunched and extended as long toned legs fused together in a nauseating display before transforming entirely into a gorgeously flowing koi fish tail, tail fin an iridescent violet trailing to gossamer strands. Blunt human nails lengthened to deadly black claws, rounded human ears gained an elfin point, fangs elongated, blue eyes gained a snake-like pupil and shifted between cerulean and crimson, while lavender scales began to appear across Kagome’s body. Her already beautiful face gained an unnatural ethereal beauty to it before shifting grotesquely into monstrous features, then back again.

Kagome’s body was at war with itself, skipping and shifting between multiple forms like a broken record, until it became a menagerie of Kagome and youkai traits. A collage of priestess and siren attributes fused flawlessly into one young woman. 

Her combined auras continued to light the cave and Kagome torturously shifted to her back once more, newly formed wings bending uncomfortably beneath her, tail shimmering back and forth between being bipedal and caudal, before settling uncertainly back to legs.

She tried to call to Miroku who sat several feet away, for anyone, to help her through this nightmare, but the words died before they left her lips. She felt like she was going mad, she wasn’t even registering her own screams at this point, while the pressure on her sternum continued to increase until she wanted to die herself – like her words before her, just to end this excruciating state she was in.

She tore at her chest to try to lessen the pain, only to rip the top of her shirt with newly formed claws. This gave sight to a lustrous black jewel emerging from her sternum between her collarbones. It forced its way through her skin, much in the same way that her wings did, only to remain partially nestled within her flesh, lavender scales framing the dark extrusion prettily.

It too joined its voice to the melody of power which was already weaving its way harmoniously throughout the cave from Kagome’s being; its dissonant tones corrupting the chords as it flitted throughout the hymn, like a despairing requiem steadily reaching a crescendo. Black, purple, and pink created an orchestral ouroboros of energy, a sonorous serpent which accosted the senses, each note consuming one another endlessly; tainting, fighting, healing, tainting, fighting, healing – only to be tainted again, in an endless refrain of powerful madness. Once the song reached its peak, and Kagome couldn’t take any more pressure from the obstruction in her chest, the aria of power began its diminuendo, slowly and quietly slipping its way back into Kagome’s trembling form.

All was still.

Miroku didn’t know what to make of the situation, nothing made sense. The sika youki attack, the jewel, Kagome’s disappearance, reappearance, and transformation. Then a horrible thought crept into Miroku’s mind:

_‘Is that even Kagome anymore?’_ his eyes went wide.

He crept toward her prone form on hands and knees, she was still visibly trembling, and called to her quietly, “Kagome?”

Her body stilled and she opened her eyes, which continued to shift from red to blue. Her expression shifted unsettlingly with it, from manic glee to terrible despair – Thalia and Melpomene* disconcertingly personified on her alluring face, until piercing red eyes and a fang filled smile firmly set-in place.

She sat up and shifted her crimson gaze to the monk who had frozen in fear like a deer caught in headlights, dangerous wings opened to their full extent behind her in an alarming flourish which drove goosebumps to rise across the monk’s arms.

“Miroku,” she intoned sadly, her amused face not matching her voice, “I’m so hungry.”

He went completely still as the two watched each other from across the cave; him fearfully, her rabidly. They were mouse and snake, deer and wolf, minnow and shark.

Miroku put on a practiced easy smile which masked his own growing anxiety, he still wasn’t sure if this was his Kagome or if someone else had possessed her body. His senses were ringing alarm bells of the danger before him and he needed to shift her piercing stare to a different target.

“That’s an easy fix my friend,” he said casually, “Why don’t we head back to camp and get you something to eat? I’m sure Inuyasha will be there and we can – ”

Kagome had teleported to her own hands and knees in front of him in a blink of an eye, this new form granting her impressive youkai speed, head tilted to the side questioningly. If it weren’t for the obvious danger she posed, Miroku may have thought the situation funny; both of them on hands and knees facing each other like two tom cats in an ally.

“I don’t want to go back to camp, I’m hungry now,” her smile was a terrible slash across her face as she reached out a clawed hand to cup Miroku’s cheek, running a thumb along its plane affectionately. Then she leaned in and licked up a trail of blood which had partially dried on his opposite cheek from when he was tossed through the cave by her power surge.

His heart raced so loudly he was sure that she could hear it, the thought was affirmed when she pulled back to look at his chest, and tilted her head in the opposite direction.

“Are you afraid?” she whispered coyly; pupils blown wide as she scented his sickly-sweet fear in the air.

Miroku swallowed thickly, suppressing a shudder, “Not at all.”

Her already huge smile widened further, showing all her newly pointed teeth, “You should be.”

The thumb which had continued to stroke his cheek angled in sharply and tore through the skin and muscle so viciously that Kagome could see his teeth. The fresh blood seemed to spur her on and before Miroku could cry out with the shock of it – he was on his back with her straddling him. She was a beast who needed to slack her thirst, her eyes greedily drank in the terrified sight of the man, who was her friend, beneath her.

He let out a strangled cry as she pinned down his hands and bit ferociously into his shoulder, pulling out a mouthful of flesh, blood dribbling down her chin. The pain was excruciating and his vision blacked out momentarily.

She let the chunk of meat slide from her mouth, “Are you afraid now?” she asked with more nonchalance than any person with a previous mouthful of human flesh had a right to be.

He whimpered, tears streaming openly from his eyes. He couldn’t let things end this way, he needed to get away from Kagome, he needed to return to Sango and their unborn child.

“Kagome,” he pleaded, “I know you’re in there. You need to fight this! Think of Sango and Shippo and what it would do to them if we didn’t come home. Think of Inuyasha!”

A memory came to her of her time in the jewel, drowning beneath the grey waves, and Inuyasha’s voice mimicking the same phrase:

_‘Kagome,’_ he said _, ‘You have to fight. You’re giving up too easy, wench.’_

Kagome’s eyes shifted gradually to blue, her face a mask of sadness and shame, “Miroku, I – I can’t seem to stop,” tears matched his own, “You have to get away from me! Hurry!” she released his hands and he scrabbled out from under her, his shoulder and cheek bleeding openly into his robes.

“Tell them that – that I love them and I’m sorry!” she sobbed; face held in her hands. Kagome was an angel of despair, a grieving statue carved out of the gloom which surrounded her, wings drooped heavily as sobs wracked her delicate frame.

Miroku was almost out of the cave when he heard her, he turned woozily, the blood loss starting to affect his balance, “I will. We’ll come back for you, just – ” he steadied himself against the cave wall, “just stay strong. Inuyasha will know what to do.”

Kagome stopped crying and lifted her face her red eyes held a ghoulish gleam. Miroku cursed, he should have left as quickly as he could and not looked back until he was safe.

“Come back Miroku,” a melodic tone had entered her voice as she gave the command and to Miroku’s disbelief, he found he could not control his body from walking shakily back to stand in front of her.

“Give me your hand,” she sang sweetly.

He did as he was bid, presenting her his right hand which had previously held his cursed wind tunnel, “Kagome, please! Come back! Fight!”

She gripped his fingers – and snapped them backward to his wrist, breaking all the digits with a _crack._

Miroku screamed.

“Devour.” she purred and Miroku watched as a portion of his dark blue aura manifested and fed itself to the black jewel in her sternum.

She licked her lips and looked sadly at Miroku, red eyes met violet, “Not enough.”

Kagome gripped the offered hand tightly once more, broken bones grinding in her grasp causing him to whimper, and with little effort wrenched the arm from its socket, she threw it casually behind her.

Miroku bellowed in pain as he watched the limb detach and fly across the cave. How many times during their time fighting Naraku had he thought about removing the cursed appendage, only to have it ripped from his body so effortlessly once the curse was gone. Even through the shock and the pain, the irony was not lost to him.

“Devour!”

A much larger piece of blue aura was ingested by the black jewel. Kagome hissed, eyes flashing and fangs bared, “More!”

The bloodlust had her now, unleashing her voracious hunger encouraged by the jewel lodged in her chest. She lunged at Miroku, causing him to crash backward. With his remaining arm, he began to claw at her face, her arms, anything he could reach; his already diminished strength fleeing from him every second that he battled on.

_‘Sango! My love, I can’t leave you, not like this.’_

He fought until Kagome sang her next command, “Don’t move.”

Miroku froze then began to scream in defiance.

He screamed at the pain that his friend was inflicting on him, at the lack of control he had over his body, at the fates for finally letting him be happy before ripping it away, at the _unfairness_ of it all. What had it been all for? The years of fighting, the blood, sweat, and tears that they’d all produced to rid the land of evil, the near misses and close calls that they’d all been through only to have the woman who he loved like a sister end him in such a terrible manner.

And he knew, deep down, he knew this was the end; between the insanity that cradled Kagome’s mind like a long-lost lover and the blood loss, there was no saving him. He could only hope that she wouldn’t draw out the torture. 

“Please,” he gasped as Kagome sunk a clawed hand into the soft part of his stomach, smiling cheerily all the while, pink entrails bulged from the wound.

Eyes sliding closed as he recited the plea like a mantra, over and over again as she continued her mutilation of him, “Please, please,” he murmured, she slashed his other cheek to make a matching set of gashes.

Time seemed to slip away into the void.

He thought of his wife and his friends who would mourn him, of the bitter rage Sango would feel once she learned what happened to him.

Of the child he would never meet.

“Please.”

“Devour!” she was panting heavily now with the insatiable need that had lodged itself firmly within her throat, “More! Devour!”

The black jewel gleamed pleasantly in the lantern light, splattered with tiny flecks of the monk’s blood, as more dark blue aura flowed into it; the madness continued to control her actions.

“Please…San – go…” he let out a rattling breath from blood filled lungs.

“Devour!”

No dark blue aura manifested.

Miroku stared with glassy eyes at the ceiling.

Kagome tossed her head back and screeched her rage into the atmosphere, the shrieking sound of it echoed violently off the cave walls; the sound colliding upon itself to create a wailing cacophony that only fed her anger more.

A voice broke through her mindless rage and stilled her momentarily, “Kagome?”

Inuyasha stood defensively at the mouth of the cave, a transformed Tessaiga tight in his shaking grip, shock and rage waring for dominion over his features.

Red eyes turned back to blue and a broken wail left her lips and she crumbled next to Miroku’s dissected body.

“Fuck! Talk to me Kagome! What the fuck is going on?” he was desperately trying to keep his demon under control and his own aura pulsed wildly. The smell of blood and fear of his pack mates triggering his instincts.

Kagome continued to sob uncontrollably, wings shuddering with every breath, as she mourned, “Oh, Kami no!”

“Say something damnit! Anything!” his voice was choked with the implication of the scene before him, “Please, tell me this wasn’t you, that this is all some type of misunderstanding.”

After coming to the edge of the cliff and smelling Miroku’s blood in the wind, he followed the scent to the cave entrance. Inuyasha was stunned when he came across a shrieking demoness which looked vaguely like Kagome, covered in his friend’s blood; the corpse beneath her mutilated beyond his understanding. If it wasn’t for his keen nose, he wouldn’t have recognized either of his best friends. 

Nothing made sense.

Kagome’s light camellia scent was somehow tinged with salt and ozone that had nothing to do with the storm outside. She smelt like a fragile hurricane, somehow both delicate and dangerous to his sensitive nose. He needed her to tell him what happened, and at this point, just to keep his own sanity, he would have believed anything she told him. His demonic powers were beginning to spiral out of control, as his brain struggled to comprehend what his nose already knew to be truth.

Reiki and demonic power seemed to dance beneath her scales as she tried to get control of herself. She needed to get Inuyasha out of there before she committed another terrible act, the guilt was already consuming her alive, as she stared at her blood-soaked claws.

She stilled and Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter still, knuckles white, ears flat to his head. When she lifted her ethereal face, he watched in fascinated trepidation as blue eyes shifted to red, much like his own eyes did when his demonic power had full control.

Gold met red which shifted back to blue, and she took a gasping breath, “I – I killed him, Inu – Inuyasha,” she sobbed, “I can’t control myself, please run!”

Her words were like a punch in the gut. Inuyasha knew it to be true but hearing her say it out loud added a definitive reality to the situation which he wasn’t prepared for, “I’m not going anywhere until we figure this out!”

“Damnit! For once would you listen to me!” she screamed, “There’s no time to explain, just go!”

Inuyasha growled menacingly and ground his teeth, he couldn’t just leave Kagome in the state she was in, especially after she had just murdered Miroku in cold blood. But the situation was more than he was capable of dealing with. He wanted to both protect her from herself and kill her for what she’d done to his pack, the two instincts raged within him making him indecisive.

Kagome cried harder. Of course he wouldn’t listen to her, he never did, everything always took so much convincing and effort on her part. She could feel her sanity starting to slip as thoughts of devouring his substantial aura slithered incessantly.

_‘All that power and rage, he’d feed me for some time if I can manage to keep this one alive,’_ the thought hissed relentlessly causing her eyes to flash red, _‘No, what am I thinking?! I have to get him away.’_

She quickly came up with plan.

If he wouldn’t leave, she would. She had already killed one friend this night, the black mark of the deed festered within her soul. The element of surprise was on her side, Inuyasha had no idea what she was capable of.

Using her new found speed and power she careened passed the hanyou who, at recognizing what was happening, dropped his sword and lost control of his demon. Eyes bled red, jagged purple stripes graced his cheeks, fangs and claws elongated into deadly points, as he sprang for Kagome. She dodged him and threw herself out of the cave and into the waiting sea below.

Unfamiliar instincts took control and she flared her wings wide, catching an updraft, which propelled her up into the storm. Kagome looked at the cave opening, Inuyasha had completely lost his composure at her narrow escape, his demon in full control. Rage and grief contorted his face and he howled his displeasure into the squall which answered in kind with a booming clap of thunder. The haunting tune shook Kagome to her core, but with the madness slowly sinking its claws back into her mind, she had no choice but turn in the opposite direction and abandon her friend.

Anguish and the surging tempest the only companions left to her as she flew along the cliffside and out to sea.

* * *

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and paced the narrow cave like a caged beast, his demon wanting to destroy everything, to hunt down his friend and demand answers to the carnage he was unable to prevent. He threw his head back and howled once more, instincts demanding his pain at the loss of his packmates be heard. Internally, Inuyasha desperately fought to control himself, he needed to think and this form didn’t allow for that, it was too primal and relied too much on instinct. He forced his body to reach for Tessaiga’s hilt and held the sword close, snarling all the while. The blade pulsed soothingly and compelled the beast back into a restless slumber, giving Inuyasha total control of his body once more. 

He sheathed the sword and fell defeatedly to his knees, the adrenaline the situation had called for waning, giving him a renewed awareness to the wound across his chest and in his heart.

_‘Kagome, what the fuck happened here? If only I wouldn’t have wasted time on that damn deer, maybe I could have prevented all of this.’_ A cloak of self-loathing settled itself firmly around his shoulders only to be joined by a noose of grief which already threatened to choke him where he knelt; his body slumped forward under the weight of it all.

Tears streaked down his nose to drip on the cavern floor, _‘What am I going to tell Sango and the kid…’_

As Alpha of his pack, it was his responsibility to protect everyone and he had failed miserably. Now he had the unbearable task of returning to his friends and informing them of their friend’s untimely demise.

He risked a glance at Miroku’s body, nausea flooding him at the desecration.

There was no way he could return him to Edo in his condition, the mutilation was too great. Instead, he reached carefully for the prayer beads that Inuyasha knew Miroku kept on him, even after the wind tunnel had sealed. Many times, during their fight against Naraku, Inuyasha had watched over a shared campfire as the monk unconsciously rubbed the beads which sealed his curse, lost deep in thought. After the tunnel disappeared, the beads were kept and worn around his neck, under his robes. A constant reminder of all that he had fought for and all that he had lost along the way.

Inuyasha gently removed the beads from around Miroku’s neck and placed them in the sleeves of his haori.

He then left the cave to dig a grave overlooking the sea.

* * *

Once the cave was empty, an owl moth camouflaged in the upper recesses of the cavern fluttered guardedly. Its furred antenna shifting as it scuttled down from its hiding place and took in its surroundings. The eye-shaped spots on its wings momentarily glowed orange and seemed to blink within the gloom. It flew once around the entirety of the cave before settling itself back into its corner and becoming still once more.

* * *

Far to the North in the foothills of Mt. Upepesanke, a small traditional-looking mansion stood prominently on the shore of a massive lake. In the dead of winter, snow and ice would freeze the area, encapsulating the lake in its white expanse turning clear waters into layers of thick ice, until spring came to melt away the cold and burgeon forth new life. Now, in the middle of summer, the lake reflected the mountain and the surrounding forest like a mirror, replicating the environment perfectly to create a tranquil twin of the landscape.

The mansion wasn’t large by any means, but it was well crafted and boasted of wealth from every angle. A small workshop was nestled in the back, here the Demon Jeweler – Azamuku, created his finery and practiced his skills. Shelves lined the space full of tools and special herbs, potions and magical artifacts, bones and steel. Crystals and gems of all shapes, colors, and sizes were organized sensibly in ornate boxes and stacked with great care. Large glowing crystals floated causally through the air, orbiting around their master to shine light as he worked.

In the center of the room sprawled a great work bench, scattered with bits and pieces of the Jewelers latest project. Said Jeweler leaned casually back against its polished wooden side, orange eyes glowing, furred wings twitching restlessly, dripping sea water and rain onto the floor, as he took in the scene in the cave nearly a thousand miles away.

An opal ring on his right hand let him teleport home once he made his escape earlier in the evening. Dozens of similar gems were hidden throughout the land and acted as beacons for his magic to work through. It had taken years of perfecting the magic and physically traveling to the location that he would want to get to in the future, before his network was complete.

_‘Well, this certainly puts a snag in things,’_ he lamented, turning to his project and idly organizing his already neat tools, _‘My luck didn’t last long, it seems I’ll have to redirect the situation to my advantage.’_

He picked up a human molar and ran a finger over the grooves in thought, _‘I’m certain Ikuchi is behind this set back, damn monster probably couldn’t resist the temptation of leaving things well enough alone. He must not have believed that I would actually free him.’_ Azamuku scoffed and placed the tooth back on the bench, a contingency plan already forming in his mind.

He ran a clawed hand through short teal hair, pushing the shaggy drenched locks away from his forehead, then he turned a small ring in the shape of tangled antlers on his pinky finger clockwise three times.

On the third rotation, the ring shone green and his servants voice could be heard, “Milord, the half-breed was kept at bay long enough for the miko to go into the ruby. My barrier dispersed once she entered. Shall I begin the next phase?”

Azamuku sighed heavily, “There’s been a change in plan. The miko somehow escaped the jewel and has absorbed the youki I stole away from Shinkai.”

Kakumaru was silent for a moment as the improbability of the situation sunk in, “Ikuchi’s doing?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Should I go retrieve the ruby?”

Another sigh, “There’s no need, it shattered when she made her way back. It seems that Ikuchi has decided to renege on our agreement and instead gave the miko his power,” he gazed out the window into the night, orange eyes ablaze, “I witnessed the stone emerge from her chest and with no one to guide her, the madness set in quickly.”

“What are my orders, Milord?”

Azamuku clenched his fists, “Simple, lead her west,” he thought a moment more, “And ensure she doesn’t make too much of a glutton of herself, we want her hungry.”

“Yes milord, your will be done.”

Azamuku turned the ring once counterclockwise and clenched his hands, claws digging bloody trenches into his palms, knuckles white. With a powerful swing of his arms, he slammed his fists down onto the massive wooden bench, which gave a satisfying crack as it split down the middle, sending tools and materials flying haphazardly through the air.

He panted heavily, wings rustling with frustration, eyes wild. He stormed across the work shop, ripped the door off its hinges, then huffed off towards the mansion, the cool night air only mildly calming his ire.

By the time the sun peeked hesitantly over the mountain tops, his work shop would have put itself back to rights; the enchantments buried deep within its bones activating to keep the space clean and organized – just the way the Demon Jeweler expected all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Fun Fact: Thalia and Melpomene are the muses of comedy and tragedy in Greek mythology which are typically represented in modern times by the smiling and crying theater masks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and some kudos to let me know what you think! :)


	6. Carousel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Carousel by Eat Your Heart Out  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic.   
> I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Kakumaru leaned back against the tree he was situated under; the rain slowing its descent as the storm shifted further inland, losing most of its previous bluster. A matching antlered ring adorned his right hand. 

After his fight with the hanyou he ran as swiftly as his legs would carry him in the opposite direction. Even after injuring the dog Kakumaru worried that he would continue to give chase in order to get answers the sika was unwilling to divulge. Fighting an enemy head on was not the deer’s idea of an ideal situation; he much preferred stealth and deception versus hand-to-hand combat. But his master’s orders had been clear:

Keep the half-breed occupied long enough for the girl to reach the jewel.

And Kakumaru did not disobey his master’s orders.

He pushed himself off of the tree, cast his youki out to ensure he wasn’t being followed, then started the trek to his makeshift camp deep in the forest, ponytail swinging behind him as he walked. 

The sika had begun working for the Demon Jeweler after he had found himself orphaned as an adolescent. His childhood had been fraught with turmoil due to the raging war between Lord Inu no Taisho of the West and Lord Ryukotsusei of the North. Both of Kakumaru’s parents had been ferrying information to and from the West and North, using their skills in duplicity to further pit the two warring nations against one another, turning a hefty profit all the while. Knowledge was their craft and selling their wares to the highest bidder was their bread and butter. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before their betrayal would be revealed and tragedy reared its ugly head at the sika family.

Greed always came at a price, often one that we are not willing to pay.

Once the Lord of the West discovered that his top spies were playing both sides, he killed them personally; placing their heads on pikes mounted to the castle walls as a warning to others, and leaving their only son to fend for himself in a war-torn land. The Demon Jeweler had discovered Kakumaru starved, homeless, and begging for scraps outside of a demon village and had taken pity on him. He had offered the young deer a home and in return, the sika would act as an apprentice. The Demon Jeweler’s business had started to increase as word of his skill became more widely known within the daiyoukai aristocracy.

Kakumaru had agreed readily and moved into the small mansion by the lake far to the north, where the war had yet to desecrate the land. However, a few years into his apprenticeship, both he and the Jeweler agreed that he did not have the necessary aptitude to manipulate demon jewels to any worthwhile degree. Kakumaru could create intricate pieces and his eye for color was especially impressive, but imbuing the jewels with power was not his forte. So instead, he pledged himself to the Jeweler as a humble servant, to do his bidding in all things to repay his kindness in saving an orphaned buckling knocking on death’s door.

The Jeweler had agreed and so their story went.

For the most part, Kakumaru lived in relative happiness, helping where he could around the mansion and with the business. He cooked and cleaned, delivered completed works, purchased and assembled materials, crafted the beginnings of pieces, and gathered information on any potential clients or powerful magical artifacts that would help his master expand. In recent years, the servant had more – _distasteful_ errands, but he did them without complaint and to the best of his abilities. His lord’s goals were his own and he would do whatever it took to ensure that they came to fruition, no matter the cost.

Kakumaru’s loyalty and devotion were absolute and he readily dirtied his own hands to relieve his lord of the burden.

The sika had made it to a giant camphor tree where he had made his temporary camp. The impressive tree had died some time ago, tilting precariously to the side, and leaving an opening within its tangled mass of roots to allow for him to easily enter the hollow trunk. Within the space, the ground had given in to reveal a tunnel which was fed by an underground natural spring.

The smell of wet rot hit him full force and he crinkled his nose in distaste, green eyes squinting.

The bodies of the nine women he had kidnapped and dispatched lay piled in the sinkhole, the spring water flowing beneath them causing the bodies to bloat wretchedly. He quickly grabbed his pack and made his escape back to the clean early morning air.

He had been tracking the whereabouts of Inuyasha and his pack for some time before coming up with his plan to lure the group here. They had been traveling to villages who requested their assistance with demon attacks and just making themselves useful in the wake of Naraku’s defeat. The whole pack didn’t always travel together, but for sure Inuyasha and the miko Kagome always did, and that was more than enough. Using that information, he created the mystery of the missing girls, hinted to some humans passing through the village that there was a pack in Edo who helped villages with sudden misfortunes on their hand, and viola – Inuyasha and his group had come running like clockwork. It was just regrettable that he had to steal away so many girls before the village elders had begged for help from outsiders.

 _‘Oh well,’_ he thought at the time, _‘all part of the job.’_

Kakumaru looked towards the east; the sun would be rising any minute now and with the storm dispersing, he mentally prepared himself for the summer humidity which was sure to hit later in the day. As if beckoned by his thought, the sun began to make its appearance, gently lighting the skyline in its warm salutation. He settled his pack on his shoulders and was about to head off to follow the miko when a mournful howl carried itself on the wind. It spoke of loss of one held dear, of tragedy and betrayal, of sorrow and wrath; Kakumaru knew the song well. 

Shaking his head, he left the somber song behind him.

He would need to observe the girl before making his move to lure her west.

* * *

Inuyasha had been digging a grave overlooking the sea for so long that he had lost all sense of time.

The ground between forest and the edge of the cliff was all rock and clay and he had already chipped several claws digging deep enough to accommodate Miroku’s body. Once he was satisfied with the depth, he carefully brought up every piece of the monk that he could and placed them reverently into the grave, face set in silent mourning. He wordlessly filled in the final resting place of his friend and set heavy stones over the top to prevent scavengers from reopening the site. As a final act, he firmly impaled Miroku’s staff at the head of the burial site to act as a crude marker.

The sun began to slowly rise, illuminating the tranquil ocean which lapped pleasantly against the rocks below.

Inuyasha, unable to swallow the cry bubbling in his throat, threw back his head and howled dejectedly into the atmosphere.

A new day had arrived, like the one before it, and the one after it. The world continued to turn regardless of the circumstance, revolving towards a future full of the unknown and leaving the past in obscurity. This was the first day. The first day of the rest of Inuyasha’s life with a broken pack. The first day which set him on a path to hunting down his best friend for answers. The first day of understanding absolute loss in the family that he had helped build up from nothing.

Inuyasha looked at the place where his friend was entombed and swallowed thickly, folding his hands into his sleeves. He knew he should probably say a few words before he left but was daunted by the task. 

“I ah –,” his voice cracked so he cleared his throat before trying again.

“I’ve never been really great with words, but you already knew that,” his lips quirked up unhappily, “You were always there for me and I knew I could count on you no matter what. Even when times got tough and I didn’t always make the best decisions, you were there to help keep us together.”

He took a deep breath before continuing, “I know it’s not enough, but I’m sorry I let this happen to you, I could have prevented this but I wasn’t there…I failed you, you and Kagome,” he choked on her name, “I swear to you that I’ll take care of Sango and your pup. No matter what, they have my protection. And I promise that I’ll find out what happened.”

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and fingered the prayer beads in his sleeve, and whispered so low he wasn’t sure if he even spoke aloud, “I’ll avenge you.”

He stared at the staff. The ocean breeze caused the rings to jingle quietly, while the sunlight glinted off of its golden finial and reflected the light back out to sea. The entire scene was peaceful and maybe someday, Inuyasha would be able to appreciate the serenity of the moment.

But today was not that day.

Burning the location into his memory, Inuyasha took the first step towards home, carrying the burden of his grief and responsibility like a dark passenger the entire way.

* * *

_Kagome swam serenely through the kelp forest surrounding her home, raven tresses floating balletically behind her. As the tranquil tide moved towards the shore, so too did the long strands of kelp; all of which swayed mesmerizingly as one with the ceaseless current._

_Her scales glimmered as she wound her way through the shafts of sunlight which broke through the waves, illuminating sea creatures as they went about their business. She pushed herself languidly through the sea, wings and tail working in tandem to glide her effortlessly through the sparkling waters. She enjoyed these moments of solitude. Although she was never one to shy away from the attention, the mating proposal from Az had come as a surprise. She paused in her lonesome waltz through the sea as a school of fish swam beneath her._

_No, that wasn’t right, she thought, she wasn’t surprised by the announcement; she knew the way he had felt. He had loved her for many years after all and she never told him explicitly she wouldn’t mate him; not with her words at least. So, she basked in his love and continued to tease and flirt and fuck him and whoever else she deemed worthy, without any actual consideration to his feelings._

_As long as she was happy, what did anyone else matter?_

_She began following behind the fish for a moment before dropping down to swim above the rocks, watching the natural beauty of the vibrant ecosystem around her._

_When he had proposed, she had fled the antechamber as quickly as possible to get away from both her mother’s disappointed gaze and Az’s shocked one. Mizuki had only watched her exit from across the room and shot her sad smile with knowing pink eyes._

_That look was worst of all, it all but screamed, ‘All you do is run and hurt people. You’re a selfish coward.’_

_And it was true. She always fled at the first sign of responsibility and commitment, always put herself first. When she was younger, she had done her best to act like someone else; a princess that her mother and her clan could be proud of. But it never took long until she felt like an imposter and reverted back to the endless unfulfilling lust which she surrounded herself with. Hiding her face behind a mask of overconfidence that she had made to cover up her shame. The shame of not living up to anyone’s expectations. The shame of pretending to be someone who she clearly wasn’t. The shame of disappointing everyone around her, especially her mother._

_She was like a carousel, unable to avoid the thoughts and feelings that made her doubt herself because they always came around, and around, and around – in an endless pirouette of self-loathing and uncertainty._

_She really was pathetic._

_Kagome spotted movement above her and peered up. Mizuki waved timidly and pointed to the surface. Kagome nodded and made her way up._

_When Kagome breached the surface, Mizuki was already_ _floating on her back, her short seafoam green hair creating a spikey halo. Her white skin was dabbled with delicate pink scales while large black stripes adorned her koi fish tail. Black wing membranes and tail fin accented her prettily, while her round pixie-like face and gentle morganite eyes gave her sister a softness which Kagome didn’t possess; combined with a shy and sweet personality – she made a perfect princess._

_‘Want to talk about it?’_

_Kagome sighed, joining her sister to float on her back and took her hand so they wouldn’t drift away from each other, like they did when they were kids, “Talk about what, little Tora?’ Kagome stuck out her tongue impishly._

_‘Ok fine, be that way Sushi,’ they smiled at each other at the childhood nicknames, ‘Whenever you’re ready Shinkai, I’m here for you.’_

_‘Shinkai?’ she asked, confused, ‘My name is Kagome.’_

_My name is Kagome._

Kagome felt like she was actively clawing her way back to consciousness. It started with a grogginess that morphed its way to increasing panic, like when someone wakes you from a deep sleep only to tell you that the house is on fire. She opened her eyes, confused at the scene which lay before her. Gone was the calming ocean and comforting face, in its place – pandemonium.

 _‘Was I dreaming?’_ she thought, _‘Am I still dreaming now?’_

Kagome was standing in the middle of a village marketplace that she didn’t recognize, chaos surrounding her. Several of the huts were on fire and there were multiple dead bodies strewn about the broken stalls and walkways. The rest of the villagers must have run away because, with the exception of the roaring flames, all was still. Kagome looked at her hands and was horrified to see blood coating black claws.

_‘Did I do all this?’_

The memory of her transformation and Miroku’s murder came flooding back to her and she gagged as bile rose in her throat. She fell to her knees and vomited. After several moments of dry heaving and panting, she wiped her mouth and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the yoga pants and blue long-sleeved shirt she had put on after her bath in the hot springs, but they were torn and filthy. Splatters of blood in different stages of decay covered her acting as a macabre indicator of the violence she had committed. 

Kagome started to tremble; she didn’t recognize herself. This lethal monster wasn’t her; she was a miko, she _helped_ people! _‘How long have I been like this?’_

She stood shakily, and made her way through the carnage, checking as she went to see if anyone left was alive and needed her help. Finding none, she helplessly turned and made her way into the surrounding woods. She needed to isolate herself somehow until she could get better control over what was happening to her. Kagome began to feel hunger pains.

As she walked through a well-worn game trail, she took inventory of her body. Kagome felt strong and _alive_ in a way that she never had before. It was like all of her senses were cranked up to a thousand – it was overwhelming. She ducked underneath a low-hanging branch only to have one of her massive wings caught in the limb instead. Kagome freed herself and examined the new appendage, pulling it carefully around her body to better observe. She ran her fingers over the leathery violet membrane and shuddered slightly at the sensation, she could see thick veins crisscrossing the expanse and it seemed that the scales here were thicker than the ones on her hands. She concentrated on moving the wings and startled herself when they flapped, black talons cutting through the thick branch behind her like a hot knife through butter. She would need to be careful in how she moved around others as she could easily injure someone with her wings causing permanent damage.

Kagome continued her aimless trek until she heard the faint sound of running water in the distance. She turned her head to better pinpoint where the sound was coming from, leaving the trail for a more direct route to the source. After a few minutes she could smell the clean crisp water gurgling and came to clearing which housed a small creek cutting its way merrily through the forest. She walked to it and gratefully began to wash her hands, red tendrils flowing downstream as she scrubbed.

She wanted to wash her clothes too but couldn’t figure out how to remove her shirt without completely tearing the material around her wings. At that point she would be walking around in just her bra and that thought didn’t appeal to her. Kagome scrubbed as much of the dirt and grime off of her clothes as she could, feeling a modicum of relief seeing the filth flow away and her wet clothes cooled her some on this hot summer day.

Once she got off as much as she could, she slacked her thirst and looked at the black jewel protruding from her chest, Ikuchi’s words haunted her.

_‘Miko, you will carry the Ningyo’s youki and with it, my sssstone. I hunger and have determined that you will be the one to ssssusssstain me.’_

Shinkai had said that Ikuchi lived within the Calamity Tempest Stone and fed on auras tinged with sex or violence. That at least explained her behavior and the aching hunger she felt.

“The Serpent King of Storms and Madness.” she whispered.

She thought of Shinkai being eaten alive in her place, of Miroku’s lifeless body, of all the death which had been surrounding her since she entered that cursed jewel like vultures drawn to fetid carrion. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the self-pity and shame wash over her. How many innocent people had she killed in this state? 

This was all Ikuchi’s doing, she was sure of it, but how? And why? Kagome couldn’t even discern if she was now youkai or human or something in between. She thought about her miko powers and tried to bring it to the surface, wanting to create a small orb in her upraised palm. Kaede had taught her the exercise to help her focus her powers and she had been practicing whenever she could. It appeared willingly within her hand, but instead of the bright pink holy power which she was accustomed to; it was laced with lavender colored youki. The two danced harmoniously within the orb for a moment before sputtering out. Kagome still didn’t have great control over her powers, but was relieved to know that at least she still had them.

There was a _snap_ of a twig breaking and her wings flared menacingly around her at the startling sound.

She turned her head to see a young deer youkai seemingly materialize from the woods. His proud crown of antlers dipped in a small bow as he entered the clearing.

“I mean you no harm,” he said, holding his hands up peaceably, “I thought I smelt the ocean and I couldn’t resist my curiosity. To my surprise I find a Ningyo! It’s rare to see one so far from the sea.” He smiled warmly, white spots that freckled across his nose and his cheeks scrunched handsomely.

“I – I’m sorry, but you should really leave. I’m not myself at the moment and I don’t want to hurt you on accident.” Kagome cast her eyes back to her hands, picturing the blood she had just laboriously scrubbed from them, from all the people she had unintentionally hurt and killed.

The deer shrugged, green eyes crinkled in amusement, “You seem perfectly fine, milady.”

“Milady? Oh no, you must be mistaken. And I really have to insist that you go.” She stood, there was no way she was going to hurt another innocent bystander, she had harmed enough people and needed to find a way to isolate herself and quickly.

“Oh, am I?” he shrugged, “My mother once told me a story of the Ningyo. She said that only the strongest females in their royal family had wings and their mighty queen had a stone lodged in her chest that let her control storms at will,” he gazed pointedly at both wings and stone, “If my eyes do not deceive me, that makes you a queen.”

Kagome paled, “There must be some kind of mistake, I’m no queen! I’m just Kagome! I’m sorry but I can’t stay here, I need to find someone who can help me control whatever it is that’s happening to me.”

She struggled to breathe; this was all just too much. The sika youkai crossed his toned arms and seemed to be lost in thought, “Milady, I don’t know what kind of help you need, but perhaps you may want to go west.”

“Why west?”

“I hear that Lord Sesshomaru of the West keeps a powerful coterie of youkai on retainer, perhaps one of them could assist you.”

“Lord Sesshomaru…”

The deer nodded pleasantly, “Yes milady, the Lord of the West does not assist merely anyone who comes knocking on his gates, but I’m sure since you are a queen, he would lend you his aide.” He seemed to think, then tacked on nonchalantly, “He’s very powerful you see, one of the strongest demons in the land. I heard that he helped in the defeat of Naraku!”

“To the west.” Kagome said, lost in thought.

The sika smiled once more, “Yes milady. Just follow the setting sun and you will be there in a few days. His shiro is an easy journey through the mountains.” He gave another polite bow, then turned to go.

“Wait! Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me…” her voice tapered off.

The youkai chuckled, “My mother taught me to always help a demoness in need.” He winked and melted back into the forest. Even with Kagome’s heightened senses, she lost track of him as soon as he was out of sight through the trees.

“Sesshomaru.” she murmured.

Kagome hadn’t really given the demon lord much thought after their final fight with Naraku; things had been so hectic and her and her friends had been traveling so much as of late. He had played a pivotal role in the fight and she considered him an ally towards the end, but wasn’t quite sure if that title carried over past the battle and into the present. The deer youkai had said that she was only a few days away from wherever he resided, that means she had traveled a significant distance away from the eastern seaside. The thought that she had been massacring villages along the way terrified her, creating an unbearable guilt inside her heart. Sesshomaru was a powerful inudaiyoukai, maybe he would have a way to help her or at least point her in the right direction.

A single thought pushed intrusively to the forefront, _‘And all that youki he has, it could keep the hunger at bay for a long time.’_ She flinched, _‘No! He’s strong and fierce, he may be the only one who could stop me if it came down to it. I’d rather have him kill me than keep hurting all these people. It’s the best I deserve after what I’ve done.’_

Miroku’s gouged face staring emptily at the cave ceiling haunted her. She would never be able to atone for what she had done, but she couldn’t risk hurting any more of her friends. She should have asked Inuyasha to kill her in that cave instead of fleeing like a coward. But the thought of him mourning Miroku and the weight of killing her…she couldn’t place that burden on him. The thought of Sango raising her child alone caused Kagome to choke back a sob.

After she found a way to become human again, she would return to Edo and forfeit her life to do whatever she could to atone for the sins she had committed. No matter the cost. Until then, she would carry this grief like a noose around her neck. 

Wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand, mind made up, she began her journey to the west in hopes that Sesshomaru would be willing to help her.

And if not, perhaps he would put her out of her misery.

* * *

Kakumaru breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he watched the girl start once more towards the west.

He had been leading her in that direction for over a week now, flaring his youki blatantly to attract the beast towards the direction he wanted her to go and she followed hungrily behind. Occasionally they came across some humble travelers on their own journey though the countryside. Once in her sights she began to wreak havoc to satiate her madness momentarily before Kakumaru led her on again. It was an unfortunate turn events, one that he tried to limit as much as he could, but he had learned early on that if she wasn’t able to catch him and consume his youki, she would deviate to find more suitable prey to fulfill the yawning ache which drove her.

It was a frustrating game of cat and mouse that they played.

They had stumbled upon this latest village completely by accident. He had been luring her a bit to the south to avoid the well-established trading town but had come across some traders. The men must have sensed the danger they were in because they immediately began to beg the siren for their lives and to let them return to their families just up the road. Kagome, encapsulated fully by her insanity and hunger, quickly dispatched the men and flew to the village to cause more chaos. Kakumaru was unable to redirect her attention with his own youki so he watched sadly from the tree line as she spent the last hour destroying buildings and slaughtering the townsfolk, consuming whatever measly aura they could provide.

Kakumaru had come to the conclusion that human auras did not keep her satiated for long. Her own wildly flaring aura had scared off any demons she could consume along their route well in advance. Yet the slaughter of so many villagers seemed to have sated her long enough to bring her out of her murderous daze and back into reality. He had watched as her eyes shifted back to the deep cerulean that indicated her returned awareness, and she came to the shameful conclusion that she had caused all the damage around her. This had been the first time since she unwittingly started this journey with him that she had regained her composure. Kakumaru observed with a heavy heart as she checked all the bodies for signs of life before slinking into the woods.

Leaving the forest to speak to her had been a calculated risk on his part, it was like he threw all his sense into a wishing well and wished that it would pay dividends in the future. He hoped that as the insanity took hold once more, her unconscious mind would remember the alleged help that the Lord of the West had to offer and if that didn’t suffice, then perhaps just knowing the massive amount of youki which lurked on the other side of the mountains would interest her. Him dropping that piece of knowledge was no accident. It was a gamble, but not one that seemed to have any negative consequences either way.

The sika slipped quietly through the trees, booted feet silent through the underbrush, tracking the girl as she made her way across the forest floor, the scent of salty ocean tears trailed heavily behind her. He was glad that she was on foot, it made her easier to track. Whenever she took to the skies a sense of panic enveloped him at the thought of her disappearing forever. At least on foot he seemed to have the upper hand since she didn’t seem to have any control over her abilities. Kakumaru wasn’t one to be intimate with failure and he didn’t want to start now.

He watched as Kagome stiffened, the change taking over her, and resigned himself anew.

 _‘Back to work.’_ he mused gloomily before circling ahead of the siren and sending a teasing tendril of youki out to her.

Enraged, Kagome gave chase, crashing through the woods with a siren’s shriek as she headed west.

* * *

It had taken Inuyasha two days instead of the previous four to make it back to Edo. Without the humans who constantly needed to stop, and the breakneck pace that he pushed himself towards, it took him no time at all. He set himself to the task of returning as quickly as possible, the goal gave him focus and he was able to push his dark passenger away momentarily. The physical exertion of the day coupled with his healing wound, left him exhausted at night which led to fitful slumber. He repeated the act the next day, only stopping when absolutely necessary. 

Inuyasha had arrived in Edo at dusk the previous day and had meant to head right to Sango’s hut on the outskirts of the village to share his news, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 _‘Let her get one last good night of sleep before her world comes crashing down.’_ he thought sympathetically.

It was late in the afternoon now. The heat of the summer sun combined with his own nerves left his neck and palms clammy with anticipation. He had been lurking in the foliage of Goshinboku since he arrived and was having difficulties taking the short trip back to the village. He kept playing how the situation would go in his mind; how Sango would cry, how he would have no good explanation to give her, how the realization of their situation would rush over her. It was a daunting task. So instead of hurrying to share the burden of the tragedy which he carried, he kept it to himself, sitting in the sacred tree while time slipped by and his anxiety worsened.

“Inuyasha! When did you get back? Did you find out what happened to those girls in the village?” Shippo called happily below, a small basket of herbs in his hands that he was gathering for Kaede.

Inuyasha was knocked out of his reverie and focused on the kit beneath him. Shippo would be hit with his own type of sorrow. Not only will he have to grieve the loss of his friend, but also the disappearance of his adopted mother who was implicated in the act.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, it was time to get this over with.

“Inuyasha, where are Miroku and Kagome?” Shippo inquired quizzically, green eyes scanning the surrounding forest in case they were trying to surprise him. He always loved a good surprise.

Inuyasha leapt down from his branch and picked up Kagome’s yellow backpack from the foot of the tree. Mentally steadying himself, he swallowing to ensure his voice didn’t crack then asked “Where’s Sango?” 

Shippo narrowed his eyes and set his basket down, “She should be by the river doing laundry. Why do you have Kagome’s backpack?”

He couldn’t look the kit in the eye, instead he started off to the river knowing Shippo would come along. Without hesitation, Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha’s shoulder. The smell of tart yuzu, indicating his fear and rising panic, seeped into his usual summer grass scent causing Inuyasha’s nose to crinkle slightly, ears drooping. The next hour was going to be tough on everyone.

The two walked through the woods in heavy silence until they came to the river which wound its way not far from the village. On a typical summer day, children would be splashing gleefully in the shallows while watchful mother’s scrubbed laundry or fetched water for their cook fires. Luckily, with evening soon approaching, the villagers had already headed back to their homes leaving Sango alone to finish her chores. Inuyasha was thankful that they would be alone, it was best that no one else was here to witness their grief.

Inuyasha exited the forest with Shippo and the two made their way to the river. Sango, sensing movement behind her, turned defensively on reflex; her hidden blade on her wrist popped out with a _snick,_ her other hand covered her belly protectively.

Recognizing Inuyasha and Shippo she tucked her blade away, laughing quietly to herself at her overreaction. Inuyasha tried to lock this carefree image of Sango into his mind. So much had happened to Sango over the years, mostly bad but recently, a lot of good. She had joyfully married Miroku and both were eager to start their lives together. To live in the joy that they had worked so hard to create for themselves. The pup which blossomed in her stomach was just one of the many indicators of their love. It was everywhere. From the home they adoringly built together, to the smile which never seemed to leave either of their faces when they were together, to the proud way that Miroku brought up his wife in every conversation. After everything that had happened, they were due for a win. And now, this tragedy would hang heavily on all their heads. 

He took in her laughter, the protective hand over her stomach, the glow which seemed to wrap around her like a veil.

Turning, she smiled affectionately and said, “Inuyasha! You’re back so soon, I wasn’t expecting you all to return for another few days at least.”

Inuyasha looked at his bare feet and set Kagome’s bag down next to him.

The movement drew her brown eyes to the bag, then to the scene before her. Inuyasha with Kagome’s bag. Hands shaking slightly. A look of defeat and shame in his eyes. Ears hung low.

Alone.

“Inuyasha?” she asked hesitatingly, “Where are Miroku and Kagome?” a slight tremor entered her voice, as her mind began to race, fearing the worst.

Shippo jumped down to sit on the ground next to Sango.

“I asked him the same thing,” Shippo said laying a hand on her lap, “he didn’t say anything, just asked where you were.”

They both looked expectantly at their alpha.

“Sango,” Inuyasha rasped falling to his knees in front of her, “I’m so sorry. Miroku, he’s…Miroku’s dead.”

The river burbled on around them, carrying a piece of forgotten laundry downstream. It spun and bobbed in the current before being swept beneath the surface.

Sango’s eyes widened in shock, tears welling within her brown orbs and spilling down her checks. She wrapped her arms around the swell of her stomach, a shuddering gasp wracking her frame.

“N – no, that can’t be right,” she whispered, “we’re about to have a baby. He was so excited when we found out. He was excited to finally be a father, for us to broaden our family.” A sob choked her and she clutched her stomach tighter still, tears flowing openly as she struggled to breathe.

The words that left Inuyasha’s mouth were a thousand notched arrows. Each one making its mark into her soul, bringing their own small death with each hit. 

“How…how could this have happened? It was supposed to be an easy job, just some missing village girls – nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” She desperately tried to make eye contact with Inuyasha who avoided her gaze. “Naraku’s been gone for months and we’ve defeated powerful demons throughout our travels. Who was left that could have bested us?” She cried harder, her words slurring together as emotion trapped her in its relentless grip.

Inuyasha still couldn’t meet her expectant gaze, his ears remained drooped and fists clenched tight, “It wasn’t a powerful demon. Well, not exactly, I don’t know how to say this!” He growled and punched the ground with his frustration, splitting his knuckles. All the scenarios he’d gone through in his head didn’t actually prepare him for Sango’s open grief. For the smell of tears and yuzu and the black charcoal of her grief.

“Inuyasha,” Sango gasped moving to grip his haori causing him to flinch at the contact, “I deserve the truth, tell me what happened!”

Finally looking into her bloodshot eyes, Inuyasha managed to choke out, “It was Kagome. She killed Miroku.”

Sango released him and stumbled backwards. Shippo, who had been quietly crying beside her began to sob in earnest at the confession.

“You’re wrong!” he wailed, “M – mama would never hurt any of us. She didn’t kill Miroku!” He threw himself into Sango’s arms who held him tightly against her chest. Her own tears dripped into his unruly red hair, while his trickled into her kimono.

“Tell him he’s wrong Sango, there’s no way.” he cried into her chest.

“It was her, but it wasn’t at the same time. I don’t understand what happened but she seemed to have transformed into a demon and was completely out of control. Her eyes were red and she wasn’t all there like when my demon side takes over.” Inuyasha tried his best to explain the situation but he didn’t know enough about what happened to reassure himself, let alone anyone else. He felt uncomfortably out of his depth and it showed.

“She seemed to have come back to her senses towards the end, but at that point Miroku was already gone. She told me to run, that she couldn’t control what was happening to her, but I couldn’t move.” Inuyasha said shamefully. “She took off and left me in the cave.” He hesitated, “There was no way I could bring him back here, so I buried his body on the cliffside by the sea.”

The fox and the taijiya cried harder, hugging each other tightly as they listened to the tale. Inuyasha pulled the prayer beads from his sleeve and handed them to Sango. She gripped them, the reality of the situation finally dawning on her.

Miroku was truly gone.

Kagome had done it, but not on purpose.

She was going to be raising their child alone.

Alone.

“I’m so sorry Sango. A demon had attacked us and I sent Miroku off to find Kagome. If I would have just gone with him, I could have prevented all this. I was too caught up in the fight and wasn’t there when they needed me. I failed them. I was supposed to protect them and I didn’t.”

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut at the pain he felt. At the guilt and the shame that had been gnawing at him since that night. At the heartache he had caused his packmates who relied on him to keep them all safe. Lost in his own inadequacies, he was surprised when Sango pulled him into a hug, the kit and her pregnant belly squished between them.

“It’s not your fault,” she murmured, “You’ve always done your best to protect all of us. It’s not your fault that this happened. Doesn’t sound like it’s Kagome’s fault either. Thank you for doing what you could. And…thank you for burying him.” she sniffled wetly into his shoulder, trying to gain her composure, but failing miserably.

His breathe whooshed out of his lungs at the taijiya’s words and he returned her embrace. The pain was still there lacing his every thought, but the balm of her words helped soothe him momentarily. He had been so worried that she would blame him for her mate’s death and hate him. Then he would lose more members of his family and be alone once more. It was a selfish thought, not wanting to be alone in this tragedy but one he couldn’t deny.

And that’s how the three of them stayed on the bank of the river, as the sun began to set behind the trees; the half-demon, the full demon, and the demon-slayer, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, sharing their grief equally between them, finding what little comfort they could within their improvised family in the wake of their tremendous loss.

Today was the first day. The first day that they would live in the wake of the sorrow that bound them and where they set themselves on the path to heal, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will lighten up, I promise. And our favorite inudaiyoukai will finally be making his appearance next chapter as Kagome heads west! Thank you so much for your time, be sure to leave some kudos or a comment to motivate me along! :)


	7. Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of sadness this first half of the chapter. Things will get better, I promise.  
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Sympathy by Too Close to Touch  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango stayed in their huddle by the riverbank until the sun had set and Shippo’s whimpers gave way to fitful slumber. Sango picked up the kit, her eyes swollen from the tears she had shed, and made her way silently back to her hut near the village.

Inuyasha, not wanting to leave Sango’s laundry behind, went to the river and gathered everything back into the basket. He stared at his reflection; bloodshot golden orbs stared back. He thought about the way they had all held each other, keeping one another from tumbling off the ledge of their grief and into the gaping chasm which their pain had wrought. And he felt grateful. Grateful that he was so lucky to have a pack who could share their heartache with one another.

The thought added another layer of guilt to his already overburdened mind. How fucked up was he to feel grateful in their loss. He was pathetic. He thought of Kagome and how he didn’t even go after her, about how he hadn’t been honest with her about his true feelings, even after all this time. That’s not what pack did – especially not the alpha. Pack was supposed to be honest. Pack was supposed to take care of each other in all aspects. He thought about what Miroku said around the campfire,

_‘Be honest and then work on mending that friendship. You may be protecting her physically, but it seems you are hurting her in all other regards.’_

And now, he failed at protecting both of them. Inuyasha scoffed at his reflection. Maybe he wasn’t cut out to being alpha of his own pack. He splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wash away the evidence of his own sadness, then started behind the taijiya with laundry and yellow backpack in hand. 

He followed the well-worn road from the river back to the village, then took a less beaten path which led to Sango and Miroku’s home. The footpath was adorned with wild flowers on both sides that Kagome had excitedly brought back from her time in a large bag of seeds. She had pestered Miroku and Inuyasha to clear the area so that she, Shippo, and Sango could plant the seeds in late spring. Inuyasha remembered how he had griped and grumbled the entire time he was being put to work, but was secretly glad to be a part of the menial task. Seeing his friends working together always brought him joy, and he thought the flowers were pretty – even if he would never say so out loud. Now, cosmos, morning glories, poppies, and a multitude of other flowers that Kagome could cheerily name, had blossomed and acted as a reminder of the hard work they had put in and the friendship that they all shared.

It brought a sad smile to his face as he walked through them. 

From outside of the hut, he could hear Sango laying Shippo down for sleep on his futon, then she walked to the fire pit and added a log to the almost extinguished flame. It was just enough to light the space and not enough to heat the already warm room. He knocked softly then walked in. Laying the basket and the bag down, he waited for Sango to indicate what she wanted to do next.

If she wanted him to leave, he would go.

If she wanted him to stay to talk, he would do the best he could.

He didn’t have to wait long as nodded her thanks for the laundry and patted the floor beside her in front of the fire. Inuyasha padded silently over and sat, shifting Tessaiga to lay beside him.

Sango didn’t miss a beat, “What are we going to do about Kagome?”

Inuyasha blew out a heavy breath and took a peek at the kit who was tucked in and fast asleep before saying, “I don’t honestly know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

Sango nodded and stared into the low-burning flames, “I think we need to go after her,” she said simply. “You said that she had somehow turned into a demon and was out of control, there’s no way that we can just _leave_ her in that condition. We need to find her,” she paused and shifted restlessly. “We need answers and she’s the only one who has them.” Then more quietly, “I – need answers.”

Inuyasha couldn’t deny the logic, but he had no idea where she might have gone or where to start looking and he said as much.

“Well, the two of us can pack up and start looking from where you left off. Given the situation there’s bound to be news of a demoness on a rampage. We’ll just ask Kaede if Shippo could stay with her in the meantime and – ”

“I’m not staying behind!” the kit in question yelled throwing the covers to the side, “I’m going with to find mama!”

“We thought you were asleep runt, and you’re not coming with, it’s too dangerous.”

“Shut up Inuyasha! I have to come, to protect her!” fat tears had started to cascade down his cheeks.

“You won’t have to worry about protectin’ anybody, I’ll be there to take care of her.”

Shippo’s face turned angry, and he pointed a shaky finger at the hanyou, “You were there with her last time and you didn’t stop any of this! It’s your fault this happened! It’s your fault Miroku’s dead and mama’s gone!”

Sango gasped her own grief rising back to the surface, “Shippo! Apologize! You know you don’t mean – “

But before she could finish her statement, Shippo was already gone, the door flap shaking at his hasty retreat into the night.

Inuyasha looked dejectedly at his hands in his lap, the kit hadn’t said anything he hadn’t already thought himself. It was his fault. He had failed. Failed everyone. Sango pawed at her eyes with the heel of her hand, wiping the fresh tears on her kimono.

“Inuyasha, you know he doesn’t mean it. He’s just worried and upset. We all are. He’s just taking his hurt out on you.”

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly before saying quietly, “No, he has a point.”

Sango didn’t know what else to say, her own sorrow too raw to help anyone else out of their own. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The flames bit into the fresh log, popping and spitting within the fire pit.

“Sango, you’re right, we need to find Kagome, but I’m going to go alone. You’re in no condition to be trekking through the wilderness and I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt,” he said sympathetically. “Shippo will stay too.”

She wiped more tears, “I figured you would say that, no way for me to convince you otherwise?”

He shook his head in the negative, “None. I won’t stop until I find her and change her back.”

“And if you can’t?”

He met her gaze with determination, “I’ll do whatever it takes, I swear it.”

“I figured you’d say that too,” she said joylessly.

Inuyasha stood and picked up his sword, “I’m going to go find Shippo.”

As he reached the door, Sango’s quiet voice stopped him, “Be gentle Inuyasha. He’s feeling so much and he’s so young. He’s lost a lot too.”

“I will,” he walked through the door.

Sango readied herself for bed, the mindless routine giving her some comfort. She washed her face and brushed her teeth with the supplies Kagome had brought for them, dressed into her sleeping yukata, then climbed into her prepared futon. Once alone, the fire burning down to coals once more, she began to tremble. Wretched sobs wracked her as she cried uncontrollably into her pillow. She felt like her tears would never stop; that she would drown in a salty ocean of her own making. A helpless keening sound like a wounded animal reverberated around the room and Sango stopped crying momentarily, not recognizing that the mournful sound had escaped her own lips. It felt like a sickness was living inside her, tearing her apart at the very seams of her being.

She thought of Inuyasha’s sympathetic eyes when he told her that Miroku was gone for good. About how she didn’t want to believe a word that came out of his mouth. How her first thought was – _liar_. Now she knew that those paper-thin words of his would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

 _‘I’m all alone,’_ she lamented, _‘It’s so unfair. Miroku’s gone and I’m alone.’_

She was beginning to hyperventilate and the room spun dizzily around her and she squeezed her puffy eyes shut in the hopes of regaining control and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. It was all too much. She was feeling too much. Panic started to overwhelm her and her mind raced with thoughts of Miroku’s death. She felt like she was dying.

_‘Can you die of a broken heart?’_

Sango had lost so much – her family, her friends and that heart ache hurt too. And if someone would have asked her that question she would have said no – you learn to live with the pain and time heals all wounds. Now – well, now she wasn’t so sure anymore. She’d never felt pain like this before, it was a gaping wound in her chest jagged and raw. How could she rebuild a broken heart after such a terrible loss? How could she survive another moment without him in it?

How?

How?

How?

_Thump thump._

Sango inhaled loudly, the movement in her belly bringing her out of her brief panic. She caressed the swell of her stomach, feeling the baby shift to a more comfortable position. A tiny hand or foot pushed against her own hand in what Sango took to be a sign of hopeful solidarity.

 _‘Not alone,’_ she gave a watery smile, _‘I have a part of Miroku here with me.’_

The thought gave her some small comfort and she tried to close her eyes and fall into restless sleep, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She tossed and turned, trying to reconstruct a fragment of her broken heart– just enough so she could survive another second in this living nightmare where she was haunted by thoughts of lecherous hands and warm laughter, violet eyes and a love now lost.

It came as no surprise to her when two lonely howls grieved openly to the night sky.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he left the hut and easily found the trail of salt, yuzu, and warm summer grass that identified Shippo. He followed it, not bothering to hide his presence so the kit would have fair warning of his intrusion. Down the footpath he went, past the riverbanks, through the woods, and back to Goshinboku. There he found Shippo crying quietly, nestled within the roots of the sacred tree, cradling the basket of herbs he had abandoned earlier that afternoon.

Shippo sniffled pitifully and wiped his arm across his eyes, hiding his face in his sleeve, “Go away Inuyasha, I have nothing to say to you.”

Inuyasha sighed and settled himself beside the kit, resting his back against the large trunk, “I know runt, but I’m not goin’ anywhere. You have every right to be mad at me, but that doesn’t mean you get to worry Sango by takin’ off alone into the night. What would Kagome say if she saw you actin’ like that.”

Shippo glared angrily, “I can take care of myself! And you have no right bringing up Kagome!” He rumbled a tiny fox growl, “I’m going to find her and protect her myself! She’ll tell me that you’re wrong, that she didn’t kill Mirkou – that you’re just dumb and confused!”

Inuyasha studied him sadly; the kit was quaking with his anger and his grief, small hands clenched in tight fists, green eyes ablaze with certainty that there was no way his adopted mother killed their friend and packmate.

“I’m sorry Shippo,” he looked up into the starry sky, feeling a quiet kinship with the distant lonely stars that gleamed there, “It was Kagome. I wish I could tell you otherwise or tell you that I ain’t sure…but I can’t…and I am. And I know saying sorry isn’t good enough. I wish I could go back and fix everything. Stop this hell from happening, but – I can’t do that either. All I can do is tell you that I’m going to find her and bring her back to us. I promise.”

Shippo let out a choked cry before setting his basket down and crawling miserably into Inuyasha’s lap. Inuyasha, not used to comforting anyone with their grief, yet having done so now twice in one day, tentatively wrapped his arms around the fox. Feeling the embrace made Shippo cry harder, the emotion welling up in his throat until he couldn’t hold it back any more – he threw his head back and released a tiny yipping howl into the night. Instinct overwhelmed Inuyasha and he too tipped his head back, silver hair spilling over his shoulders, and threw his voice into the darkness.

Each knew that given their long lifespans they would eventually lose the humans in their pack; they both had accepted that notion long ago as an undeniable truth. Yet neither of them had thought or were prepared for it to be this soon. Inuyasha thought of his mother, of Kikyou, of Miroku – each taken well before their time because he wasn’t capable of saving them.

 _‘I’m a failure,’_ he thought unhappily, _‘What’s it all for if I can’t keep the people I care about safe.’_

The two howls echoed through the woods. Prey animals desperately scurried for cover while predators gave the demons a wide berth. In a language that neither dog nor fox truly understood, running purely off instincts ingrained deep within their genome, they sang:

_To live in this world  
you must be able  
to love even that which is mortal;  
to hold it against your bones knowing  
your own life depends on it;  
Though we need to weep your loss,  
You dwell in that safe place in our hearts,  
Where no storm or night or pain can reach you*_

Their melancholy voices lingered between the trees before fading into oblivion.

A quiet murmur barely caught by sensitive dog ears, “I’m sorry too.”

He laid his chin on the kit’s head, and whispered, “I know kid, I know.”

Quiet whimpers and snuffles turned to rhythmic puffs of breath against Inuyasha’s neck while the warm summer night pressed around the two demons contentedly. An owl hooted warily in the distance. Looking back to the celestial heavens, the dog kept watch over the sleeping fox cradled to his chest. Red-clad arms wrapped around the tiny kit securely in hopes of lending some semblance of safety and comfort, at least for one night.

Tears dripped silently into unruly red hair, his own quiet murmur, “We’ll get her back. I’ll fix this, I promise.”

* * *

_Kagome couldn’t move. She was bound in thick chains which were tightly wrapped around her arms, legs, and wings, making it impossible to escape. A heavy piece of mooring rope acted as a gag; she tried her best to bite through the material but even her sharp demon teeth couldn’t make any headway on the copious amount of rope stuffed between her jaws. It stretched her mouth uncomfortably._

_She peered around her surroundings and crinkled her nose in disgust. It appeared she was on a human atakebune, a type of warship that occasionally patrolled along the Ningyo coastline. She was tied to a large wooden post on the deck and could hear the sound of oars pushing them swiftly through the water._

_The last thing Kagome remembered was the ship gliding near the rocks where she had spent the afternoon sunbathing. She preened as the men caught sight of her, in awe of her beauty, and cupped her exposed breasts salaciously while throwing a flirtatious wink at the sailors who ogled her. She sang to them sweetly, her melodic command beckoned them to come join her for a swim causing several men to eagerly leap into the icy depths. They were swiftly bashed against the rocks by the strong current which resided there._

_Kagome had laughed as they shrieked to their comrades for help before drowning._

_She heard the captain of the ship, a stern looking man wearing full military regalia, order that they shove off as quickly as they could before the siren lured more men to their untimely depths._

_‘But we’re not done playing yet!’ she called merrily, launching herself in the air to pursue the ship and its crew._

_Kagome landed gracefully on the starboard side and briefly marveled at the intricate designs engraved throughout the ship. A great carved wooden dragon resided at the bow, roaring its displeasure at the quaking sea below. It truly was a piece of work. Who knew humans had this level of creativity, she thought. Walking along towards the helm, she ran her clawed hands over the railing, so caught up in the craftsmanship of the atakebune that she hadn’t heard the footsteps which walked confidently up behind her._

_‘Demon! I demand that you leave my ship at once, you’ve taken enough of my men for one day.’ said the stern-faced captain._

_She turned to appraise him and decided that up close, he was handsome enough – for a human._

_‘I’ve never taken a human male as a lover before,’ she purred, stalking slowly towards the captain. ‘I suppose you have the same equipment, but do you have the stamina?’_

_The captain’s face flushed bright red and he stuttered, ‘F-foul t-temptress! Vexatious whore! Be gone! Take your cursed-self back to the watery depths from whence you came!’ he spat at her feet._

_Kagome stood there with a confused smile, no one had ever called her whore before, was he seriously denying her request? If anything, he should feel honored to be the first human she took to her bed! Humans were so terribly rude and inconsiderate!_

_While she pondered the outrageous decree of the captain, she was once more caught unaware by the men silently sneaking up behind her on bare feet, chains and rope in hand. Before she had a chance to escape to the sky or sea, the men had jumped her, using their numbers to overwhelm her, and quickly stuffing the mooring rope into her mouth so she couldn’t command them away. Once bound they bashed her upside the head repeatedly, knocking her out._

_That was afternoon, the sun was low on the horizon now casting a pink and orange glow across the ships railings._

_Kagome heard a scream, then another. Men carrying pikes and swords began rushing across the deck past her to the stern of the ship. She heard more yells and half of a man was tossed in front of her. The stern-faced captain looked less handsome without his bottom half, she mused._

_There were a few more minutes of fighting and screams of dying men and Kagome began to grow impatient. Several splashes indicated that some of the sailors would rather jump ship and brave the current and cold waters then fight whatever it was they were up against._

_There was a final thud, then silence. Heavy footsteps made their way over to her from behind and began to remove the gag._

_Kagome worked her aching jaw when it was removed and said, ‘It took you long enough, I thought you were supposed to be_ protecting _me. That is literally your_ only _job!’_

 _An annoyed scoff as chains were snapped easily and tossed to the other side of the deck, ‘You know, I’d have an easier time of it if you’d quit_ hiding _from me whenever I’m on duty. I’ve spent the last few hours searching for you until I found bodies along the rocks. Since no one else bothers the humans, I figured it must be you.’ He helped her up roughly, ‘Lo and behold I find you captured on a human vessel being carted off to who knows where for Kami knows why!’_

_Kagome brushed nonexistent dirt from her arms and turned to her irritated savior, grinning widely, ‘Kaito! Is that anyway to talk to your princess? And after all the trouble I went through to get you this wonderful ship!’ she said with mock outrage, hands on hips._

_Kaito rolled his slate grey eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache he knew was coming, ‘Do you even hear how ridiculous you sound? I swear your sister got all the sense out of the two of you.’_

_Kagome huffed before sideling beside him, running a hand up his chiseled abs and between his defined pecs. He refused to look at her, taking a step away and crossing his arms grumpily. Kaito was the epitome of male vitality. With the body of a Greek god and the personality of a wet blanket; he was a natural pessimist who lived by a code of duty and honor which his station called for. Kaito had been tasked as Kagome’s guard six months ago when her mother deemed her to wild to be left without an escort. Kagome begrudgingly accepted and as an act of defiance decided she would do whatever it took to annoy her new companion into quitting. Little did she know the self-imposed challenge would be harder to fulfill than originally anticipated. Pride at the task of guarding the princess apparently overruled being constantly annoyed. The only thing she found remotely effective was to flaunt her sexuality, which she did with abandon._

_Kagome tsked before scooching back over to him, the height difference put his chest right at her eye level and she flicked a tongue over an exposed nipple causing Kaito to shiver at the contact._

_‘I think I’ll ignore your rudeness and instead choose to reward your valiant deeds, oh noble sentinel.’_

_She slid a hand down between them, reaching for his member. A quick hand stopped her before she could make any more leeway. Kagome pouted, ‘You never want to have any fun with me. Is it because you don’t think I’m pretty? Am I not your type?’_

_Kaito blushed, the action warming his grey colored skin handsomely,‘We don’t have time for this, Shinkai.’ He released her and took another step back, ‘Come on we better get you home before Queen Minato starts to worry.’_

_Kagome hesitated, “Who’s Shinkai?”_

Kagome blearily opened her eyes. She was laying on her back on a cold stone floor, and seemed to be bound and gagged. Her wings were tucked painfully beneath her as if someone had subdued her quickly then chucked her here on the ground with no regard to her wellbeing.

She tried desperately to break free but was unable to budge the tight chains, _‘Am I still dreaming?’_

Kagome had a splitting headache and she found that if she moved her head too quickly, her vision would swim and fierce nausea would overtake her.

 _‘I think I have a concussion,’_ she blinked slowly and tried to focus. _‘Where am I?’_

Gathering up her courage, she rolled herself to her side causing her head to pound terribly at the motion. She was in a dark cell; a flickering torch was mounted on the wall opposite her which helped her eyes adjust. The bars of her cell were made from thick iron while the walls looked to be carved out of stone, the smell of mold permeated the air. She tried once more to wiggle free, but her chains held tight.

Time passed slowly within the cell. With no window leading to the outside world, she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been held captive. Unable to fight the pounding of her skull, she decided she’d try her best to get some rest. In her experience of being captured, no one just left you in a cell to rot. Someone would come eventually and when they did, she would need her strength.

She closed her eyes and resigned herself to a long wait.

And wait she did.

There were no sounds other than her own ragged breathing and beating heart. No one came to see her. No one brought food or drink. Just her and her dark thoughts.

Time seemed to have gone still around her. Moments were passed either asleep or deep within her own grief. An aching hunger which she had come to dread, began to make itself known. The madness was creeping in. Not fully, but it was there; constantly lingering behind every thought. The symptoms of her concussion seemed to have lessened some, but she still felt a nagging nausea whenever she attempted to move too much.

Kagome was slowly coming to the conclusion that maybe she was wrong. Maybe whoever captured her _was_ going to leave her in the cell to die. Right as fear was starting to set in, she heard a heavy door open and a murmur of voices so faint she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Footsteps echoed off the stone walls and she couldn’t tell which direction they were coming from. Her muscles tightened in dread. The panic of being alone turned into the panic of the unknown. It rolled off her in waves.

“Ah, I guess you are awake then.” came a gruff voice.

Kagome watched as a tall demon stepped into the torch light. He wore black boots, a dark blue hakama with matching hankimono, and a red sash was tied around his narrow waist. Two spiked pauldrons adorned his broad shoulders and across his chest was strapped a metal cuirass embellished with a blue crescent moon. Black hair was tied neatly into a top knot. Along his neck Kagome noticed a thick jagged scar, as if someone tried to unsuccessfully cut his head off. A matching scar ran down the right side of his face on either side of his right eye, giving him a battle worn appearance. She looked over his roguish face and recoiled at his piercing violet eyes.

 _‘They look exactly like Miroku’s…’_ she thought miserably.

The demon smiled wolfishly down at her, violet eyes glinted like hard steel, “You put up quite a fight there, pup. Even managed to kill a few of my troops. If it wasn’t for the Lord’s orders, I would have cut that vile tongue right out of your mouth myself.” He patted the blade at his hip.

“I’ve been ordered to take you to him. Are you going to put up a fight?”

Kagome, still gagged, shook her head no.

“Good. He just said I had to fetch you, didn’t say what state you had to be in, if you catch my meaning.”

Kagome nodded; the motion made her nauseous once more.

The demon pulled out a set of iron keys from his pocket and opened the creaking door. He eyed her warily before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; one hand rested on the backs of her thighs, the other on her rump. The room spun as she was jostled and she felt like she was going to throw up.

“No funny business, got that pup.”

He slapped her on the behind to punctuate his point and Kagome squeaked, flushing red. Not noticing or not caring, the demon made his way down the hall, passing empty cells as he went, and walked casually up the stairs. At the top, he knocked twice and the large wooden door swung open on heavy hinges. The bright light caused Kagome to squeeze her eyes shut as they walked into the outside world. The door which was set into a mountain side, closed behind them.

“General, are you sure that you do not wish for me to accompany you?” said another black-haired demon. This one dressed similarly to the general, except he bore no pauldrons and his sash was green instead of red. He glared murderously at Kagome with cool blue eyes.

“I said there was no need Captain. This one agreed she wouldn’t cause any more trouble,” he jostled her once more before strolling along casually, like every day he carried around hogtied women across the property. And perhaps he did. It’s not like Kagome had never met him before. Maybe this was his hobby, hauling around mildly cooperative women like tussled luggage at his lord’s behest.

The captain continued to glare at Kagome, hate radiating from him in thick waves. “But sir, what if she breaks free and wreaks the same havoc as she did in town within the castle walls? We can’t afford to let any more of our people to be killed by her,” his voice dripped with malice.

_‘Havoc? Me? Oh no, what have I done now?’_

Tears rolled down Kagome’s nose to drip in a steady trail as they walked. The captain looked at her with disgust. The general stopped walking and sighed heavily, “Kiba, enough. I have my orders and you have yours. You’re supposed to be helping the remaining injured in the infirmary.”

“Akiko’s taking care of it.”

“So be it, then you are relieved for the day. Go home and grieve captain. She will be held accountable for her actions, I assure you. When have you ever known our lord to shy away from righteous punishment?”

The captain growled low in his throat before turning angrily away.

The general continued on, a hard edge entered his voice as he said, “You’ll have to forgive his outburst. The captain is understandably upset – you did kill his intended mate after all.”

Kagome stiffened, _‘No, this can’t keep happening.’_

Servants of all types stopped what they were doing to watch curiously as the general made his way through the shiro. After catching another pair of whispering servants peeking out from behind a door, the general had had enough, he yelled gruffly, “Get back to work before I have you all flogged!” which set everyone in the vicinity scurrying to complete their assigned duties post haste.

After making their way halfway through another large court yard, Kagome heard a commotion behind them.

“Kagome! Let my woman go!” A voice shouted angrily. There was a sound of a brief tussle and another shout of, “Hands off bastard, do you have any idea who I am?”

Kagome looked up and was shocked to see Kouga being restrained by two guards. Ginta and Hakkaku standing nervously behind. She almost didn’t recognize him. Gone was the armor and wolf pelts; in its place Kouga wore a formal kimono. The outermost layer was ice blue which matched his eyes perfectly, and embroidered with a detailed mountain scene. Green trees spread in an endless forest around the hem. A dark green obi with small brown wolves running across it tied the outfit together.

“Lord Kouga, this is not a matter that concerns you,” said a guard. “We beg that you return to the council chamber and await our lord’s return.”

“Kagome! Don’t worry!” the wolf prince called, “We’ll figure this out. I won’t let anything happen to you!”

He shrugged out of the guard’s grip and stormed back the way he had come. His two loyal companions gave her a sad look before following their leader.

“My my, so the plot thickens. I was not aware that Lord Kouga had proposed to any female, let alone a rouge demoness.”

Kagome just hung limply over his shoulder.

The general finished crossing the courtyard and entered a door on the far side. He passed through a hallway lined with more doors and tasteful decor, then climbed up a flight of stairs. This final hallway had only three doors, one on either side, and the third at the very end. He knocked gently on the third door.

“It’s Tadashi.”

“Enter.”

The general slid open the door and unceremoniously dropped Kagome on the floor. Kagome moaned feebly behind her gag and prayed that she wouldn’t vomit as she tried to steady herself, eyes held shut as the room spun.

“Leave us.”

The general looked at the girl at his feet once more, a questioning look in his eyes, before leaving. The door shut with a _snick_ behind him.

Kagome had finally managed to settle herself when she opened her eyes. She was in a lavish study, the walls covered in shelfs full of books, scrolls and trinkets, while a large desk dominated the far end of the room. Kagome could see someone sitting cross-legged on a cushion behind it and looked up.

Startled cerulean eyes met angry citrine.

“Miko, you will tell this One how you came to be in this form and for what reason you attacked my lands,” he said coolly.

_‘I’m in the west. I found Sesshomaru.’_

* * *

Sesshomaru boredly sat gazing out the window listening to the cardinal council bicker over supplies and trade routes. The council met for an entire month once every five years, rotating the pleasure of playing host between the four lords. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, it was the West’s turn to graciously receive the council members and this year the itinerary was especially full. Since the end of Naraku’s reign of terror, damages needed to be repaired, a census of youkai in each land needed to be completed, supplies needed to be accounted for and redistributed, as well as bringing back order to the lands as wild youkai fought for any power they could get their claws on. The cardinal council was already a week into their discussions and were making very little headway in terms of decisive actions.

It was all very tedious. 

The responsibilities of his station weighed heavily against the Western Lord. On rare occasions, when he allowed his mind wander aimlessly, he wistfully thought of all the freedom he had while Naraku was afoot. He missed the freedom of endlessly patrolling his lands, fighting with both claws and swords, and defeating all obstacles the Kami put in front of him. It brought him joy. Now, the only things that the Kami put in front of him was paperwork. What he wouldn’t give to have that freedom back. At this point, he would have even considered giving up his newly regrown left arm if it meant freely walking the wilderness once more. He missed the beautiful scenery of the west and the company of his small band of misfits that followed him everywhere.

One could say he still got to see landscapes in his everyday life – mountains of scrolls, endless seas of letters, bottomless canyons of responsibility…all while being surrounded by flocks of youkai that all needed _something_ from him. Being Lord of the West wasn’t just sitting on a throne and smiting your enemies. It was alliances and correspondences, building a surplus and avoiding a deficit, keeping the peace. It was long days and sleepless nights ensuring his people had a future.

It was exhausting.

A warm summer breeze filtered in through the open window bringing with it the fragrant scent of flowers. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and catalogued the swirling scents which assaulted him.

Hydrangea from the garden below. Sweat from the soldiers on guard. Warm summer sun and…he inhaled deeply once more – a robust earthy scent mixed with a faint touch of ozone.

A storm.

His brow crinkled slightly. _‘How unusual,’_ he thought, _‘the wind is blowing from the east. The mountains typically prevent any storms from passing into the valley from that direction.’_

A raised voice mildly drew his attention back to the table.

“Lord Kouga, I understand that you are new to the council and leading the northern lands, but I cannot in good conscience open my borders for trade so readily – not without some type of compensation! In this case, a small unit of your wolves should suffice.”

Kouga scoffed, “If you think I’m going to send my men to the east to help you eradicate the humans there, you’re more bird brained than I originally thought.”

The Lord of the East squawked indignantly, “Never in all my days have I been so insulted! Lord Sesshomaru, surely the north could send a better representative than this – this beast!”

Sesshomaru slowly shifted his gaze from the window to land squarely on the young lord. At the receiving end of the inudaiyoukai’s full regard, the sea eagle swallowed nervously.

“Lord Haruto,” Sesshomaru intoned flatly, “do you wish to give this One absolute control over the Cardinal Council? If so, be assured that the North would not be the first with a new nomination…” Understanding the implication, Lord Haruto shook his head in the negative. “Then this One suggests you make due.”

“Now now everyone, let’s not come to any hasty conclusions,” said the Southern Lord raising his hands amicably, “I’m sure that everyone here values one another’s opinions and we can come to some type of resolution.”

Kouga laughed mockingly, “Not sure what type of compromise we can come up with Lord Sumihiko. The wolf clans have spent the last six months taking inventory and rebuilding the best we can. Supplies are low and we’re all gonna be in rough shape come winter. The easiest path to our home dens with the supplies you’ve promised is through the east pass. They won’t make it in time any other way. And I’ll be damned if I send any of my men to the east to cover their hands in unnecessary blood.”

“The vermin have been ignoring the border treaties that have been in place for generations! They continue to move out of the territory which my forebearers so _graciously_ set aside for them and negotiations with the chiefs consistently fall through. I have come to the conclusion that eradicating the human scum from my lands is justified – to stop the spread and teach them a lesson about trying to rise above their betters.” Lord Haruto sneered; his red eyes full of zealous conviction as he peered down his large hooked nose at the rest of the table.

“If this is any indicator of how you negotiate, it’s no wonder you’re not gettin’ anywhere.”

“Then why not use your own men?” inquired Lord Sumihiko, pouring himself another cup of tea, and shooting a mildly annoyed look at the wolf.

“Not all of our lands were as lucky as the south in terms of Naraku’s scourge. We lost many youkai protecting the east and our assets and are currently in the process of training new recruits. It will be quite a while before they are ready and I do not want to waste any more time on this matter.” He turned to face Kouga, “I do not understand why you are making this so complicated – you have the troops I need and too many mouths to feed. Why not let me use their skills and in return you’ll have my borders open to run supplies to the rest of your pack well before the first snowfall.”

Sesshomaru, already bored with the conversation, turned back to the window and watched as the warm summer afternoon light was lost behind heavy grey clouds. The patter of rain started slowly before the sky opened up fully and began to drench everything beneath it. A great boom of thunder sounded followed immediately by a crackle of forked lightning. The gentle breeze had turned into an aggressive gale, slanting the rain as it pummeled the castle grounds.

The storm had traveled quickly from the mountains into the valley.

“What say you Sumihiko, care to offer some of your troops? In return I’m sure we can find someone from my convocation willing to mate that half-blooded niece of yours,” the Eastern Lord’s lip curled with distaste. “It’s still unbelievable that you put a hanyou in the line of succession – how vile.”

The Southern Lord narrowed his lilac-colored eyes and paused from sipping his tea, “I will have to politely decline, Shiori will find a mate within our colony when she is ready. And I would appreciate if you kept your opinions to yourself. The south’s line of succession is of no concern to you”

“It’s a concern to everyone at this table! First, we allow uncouth wolves, then half-breeds – what’s next, hmm? Shall we allow a human to sit at the table as a cardinal lord? To this I would think not.” The sea eagle snarled, his white and black wings ruffling in revulsion. “You don’t see Lord Sesshomaru bringing in his family’s mistake to court, let alone in line to rule. Ha! The mere thought is absurd.”

The substantial aura emanating from Sesshomaru became a tangible green presence – it churned across the floor like a sentient mist. Thick and viscous with his unspoken anger, it sprawled across the room pressing oppressively against all who resided within the confines of the four walls. The darkened sky and explosive thunderclap acted like a nightmare backdrop to the council members. They all recoiled at the blatant display of power that the Western Lord wielded and an unwelcome whine tried to force its way out of Kouga’s throat. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on the Lord Sumihiko’s brow and his teacup clattered on its saucer within his hands.

Realizing his mistake, Lord Haruto quickly tried to backtrack, “Lord Sesshomaru, I meant no offense –”

There was a disturbance and heated voices could be heard outside of the council chamber’s large double doors. Before the Eastern Lord could finish his apology, Sesshomaru’s lead advisor opened the doors, recoiling at the angry aura, and crossed the room determinedly to whisper into his lord’s ear.

Sesshomaru stood hastily and crossed the room in several long steps, taking his oppressive youki with him, “The meeting is adjourned for today.” And with a swish of silk, he disappeared down the hall.

With power no longer pushing against them, the three lords and the advisor breathed a sigh of relief.

Clearing his throat and steadying his trembling hand, “Itazura, what is the meaning of all this?”

The kitsune schooled his features, the previous worry melting away as he put on his politician’s smile, “Nothing to worry about my lord. Lord Sesshomaru merely had some business he needed to attend, nothing more. However, until said business is complete, we ask that you limit your movements to here in the northern wing of the shiro, my apologies for the inconvenience.” He bowed low, long black hair falling over his shoulders as he did so. “If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask myself or any of the servants. We are happy to assist.”

There was another explosive thunderclap in the distance and lightning struck the ground violently somewhere outside. The earth shook with the impact. The three lords looked at each other uncertainly.

“If there is nothing else my lords, I have a few other obligations I must attend.” Itazura bowed once more and made a speedy retreat, closing the great doors behind him.

Breaking into a run he hurried down the hall, passing confused servants and sentries, all seven of his black tails tipped in white fanning behind him in his haste. He was a blur as he made his way to the eastern tower which overlooked the walls. The large demon village sprawled through the valley before butting up against the fortress’s stones walls. From his vantage point, Itazura could barely make out the commotion on the far side of the village towards the mountains. He used his fox magic to enhance his vision, bright green eyes gaining a neon hue.

He watched as a small winged demon raised its hands to the sky and a blast of lightning destroyed a swath of homes. Motionless bodies littered the ground and there was screaming coming from all directions. Villagers were being directed through the eastern gate to find safety behind the walls. Another explosion of lightning and a booming clap of thunder, rain drenched the landscape.

Itazura, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, black tails swishing anxiously behind him, “Who could this be knocking at the western stronghold so boldly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for your comments, your kudos, and reading! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!  
> * Modified poem by Mary Oliver – In Blackwater Woods and John O’Donohue – On the Death of the Beloved


	8. Glass: Half Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You can find a map at the end of this chapter that gives a brief overview of the Western Basin. Nothing is really to scale, it’s just to give you a general layout of how my brain envisions everything! Its a pretty detailed picture so you may need to scroll to the right if you're on mobile.  
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Glass: Half Empty by Hail The Sun  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Kakumaru was in serious trouble. He shifted nimbly out of the way of clumsy claws, a gleeful laugh following him as he threw his entire being into making his escape, channeling youki into legs to propel him faster across the barren mountainscape. Blood, from where she pulled his left antler out at the root, ran down his face and neck, somewhat obstructing his view.

_‘Shit, this isn’t good. I can’t let her catch me. I need a place to hide.’_

He jumped from the boulder he was situated on to a ledge further down the mountain and quickly scanned the peak. There weren’t a lot of options available to him. Everything was mostly scraggly shrubs or steep rocky ledges at this altitude. He needed to move to a lower elevation where large beech, oak, and maple trees took root in the loamy soil along the foothills. Pebbles sprinkled down on him from the cliff above. Kakumaru didn’t even look up to see what caused it; he shoved off from his ledge to another far below, claws scraping into the rockface when he realized he was moving too fast to safely make the landing.

“Going so soon? You’ve been teasing me for days, where’s the fun in that?” the siren miko called down, red eyes alight with joy at the chase.

They had been moving across the countryside on their journey to the west like two magnets of the same polarity – whenever the miko got close she repelled the deer farther along at a safe distance. That was until recently. Sensing some weak youkai in the area, Kakumaru had decided to lead Kagome towards them to consume their essence before cutting through the mountain pass. The likelihood of crossing paths with other travelers on their way to the west was fairly slim, and the sika didn’t like to take the unnecessary risk of her taking off in another direction.

He put even more distance between them and siphoned off his youki, then went to check out what types of demons lay ahead. To his surprise a sika mother walked along the path with her two twin fawns prancing ahead of her – one boy, the other a girl. The family was dressed poorly, but were rich in their happiness as they chatted and laughed as they walked. The mother pulled her pack from around her shoulders and pulled out a peach for each of her children. The buckling knocked his sister over in his haste which caused her to cry fat crocodile tears. The mother chided him gently before handing him a peach and helping her daughter up. She gave the girl a hug, handed her the remaining peach, and then carried-on with her hand in hand – the buckling following grumpily behind.

Kakumaru watched the small family quietly, his heart aching at the close familial bond which surrounded them. He could vaguely remember his own parents, but time snatched away any of the details. A twig snapped behind him and he startled, twisting to look behind him, paling at the sight.

“Darn it, I need to work on my sneakiness factor! Some sorry hunter I am.” Kagome grinned toothily and shrugged her shoulders, “Aww well, maybe next time.”

A heavy beat of silence where no one so much as blinked.

Kagome jumped at him, hands outstretched in mock zombie fashion, “Boo!”

Kakumaru turned tail and bolted.

She laughed manically, wiping tears from her eyes, “Oh boy, this is gonna be fun! Wait for me!”

Kagome chased after him.

In an effort to keep the siren away from the sika family, risk be damned, Kakumaru headed away from the well-established pass and hurtled up the rocky slope instead. He flung his pack off to the side to make himself lighter and unencumbered in his ascent. Laughter followed behind but he dared not turn to look to see how close she actually was. He needed to get out of hearing range before she used her Siren’s Song on him. If that happened…well, he didn’t want to think too hard about the _what if._ He heard the flap of wings as she launched herself into the air behind him, using her winged advantage to overtake his steady climb. He scampered faster up the steep slope.

“Tag! You’re it!” she booped him on head and took off over the cliffside out of view.

He lost his footing and slid several feet down before reaching a narrow shelf of rock. He stood on it confused, eyes cutting to the cliff that the miko disappeared over, “What…what the hell was that.”

Her actions didn’t make any sense to him. She should have grabbed him, ripped him to pieces, devoured every last drop of youki that she could pull from his screaming body. Cautiously, he scurried up the mountain-face behind her. When he made it to the top of the cliff, he peered hesitantly over the ledge. On the opposite side of the outcropping, Kagome sat on the edge swinging her feet girlishly, face tilted towards the sky with a look of utter rapture. The late morning sun shone off her raven hair and lavender scales giving both an iridescent sheen.

_‘What do I do now? Go and talk to her…no, she’s far too unpredictable. I’ll go around and try to lead her down the mountainside like I have been. It’s not much further until we reach the valley, then I can get the hell out of here.’_

Kakumaru pushed himself quietly onto the ledge and skirted behind a boulder to the left, edging around the miko, senses on high alert. He took a silent calming breath to slow his racing heart. That moment of pause provided him the opportunity to hear the quick movement coming from his right. He dodged out of the way right when a fist punched where his head was a second earlier, denting the boulder and sending shards of rock in all directions.

Kagome pouted and stomped her foot, “Crap, I thought I had him that time. Just hold still –” she punched once more, this time the sika had anticipated the movement and did a backflip so he was out of reach once more. She was getting quicker though and was already on the move to catch him. Using her own burst of speed, Kagome reached the deer just as he was going over the opposite ledge. She pulled him up by the antlers, white knuckled fists clenched around either beam.

“Gotchya!” she squealed like a child catching a frog for the first time.

She dragged him backwards by the antlers while he thrashed to get away. When that proved to be a fruitless endeavor, he braced his feet on the ground and shoved towards her, throwing her off balance. Kagome didn’t let go like he had anticipated. Instead, she maintained her grip and latched her legs around his slim waist, pinning his arms to his side. Then began to wrench the antlers apart in opposite directions. The antlers themselves were just calcified bone, but they were full of nerve endings and blood vessels where they rooted deep into his skull – he cried out in pain and threw his head backwards in hopes of impaling her before they could be pulled out.

Kagome shifted her face back as one of the many tines tried to gouge out her eyes, “Oh, no you don’t,” she chided.

Kakumaru thrashed harder and fought desperately to get out of her grip. Her salty camellia and ozone scent suffocating his nostrils as he panted. He managed to free one of his arms and a well-placed elbow into her gut knocked the air out of her. Kagome giggled breathily at the pain before finally letting go. The deer squirmed to right himself and get away. He had only managed to turn over and was on his feet when Kagome regained her composure and scampered onto his back, putting him into a headlock and once more wrapping her legs around his waist. He reacted like an enraged bull, bucking and bashing her against the rock face in an attempt to get her to loosen her hold. Slamming her headlong into the mountain again and again before she caused him to black out.

Kagome quoted, “Good! Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you!” then chuckled wildly at her own joke.

She released her legs and, using the mountain face as a springboard, shoved off. The unexpected motion toppled Kakumaru forward onto his face. Kagome released his neck and he panted desperately for air, his vision swimming. With both hands now free she gripped the base of his left antler and heaved with all her might. She leaned as far back as she could using her leverage to inflict maximum damage.

With a sickeningly wet crunch, she tore it from his skull and held her trophy in the air with triumph. Blood dripping from the base like macabre confetti.

Kakumaru screamed in agony at the pain that ripped through his skull.

“Devour!”

A large umber brown piece of youki extracted itself from the deer and fed itself to the black jewel. The missing energy weakened him immediately. If he didn’t act fast this would be the end.

Kagome shivered in delight and licked her lips, “I’ll have to mount this to my wall in remembrance of my first successful deer hunt,” she cooed, clutching the bloody antler to her chest.

Kakumaru eyed the ledge not far from him, tensed, then rolled harshly to the right. With her hands preoccupied with her prize, she flared her wings to regain her balance, but the momentum he created and his larger size titled her too far. She tumbled off his back and he kept his momentum going to roll right off the lip.

Kagome swiped clumsy claws at him. With gravity on his side, he nimbly shifted his body away, righted himself during his fall, and sprinted off.

And that’s how he found himself being chased down the mountainside with what he assumed was an enraged siren hot on his heels, smiling like it was a game rather than a life and death situation – which for her it wasn’t, but Kakumaru felt like she could have taken a little less delight in attempting to murder him.

The trees were still a mile or more down the mountain with no obvious means of hiding between then and now. The rampant pain in his skull and Kagome calling, “Wait, I need a matching set!” gave him all the motivation he needed to barrel down the steep slope pell-mell. He was terrified of the possibility of hearing her melodic voice command his body to allow itself to be killed. The deer moved as if he too had wings. He was a brown blur down the mountainside, often plummeting straight through the air to a ledge far below in hopes of reaching the tree line uninterrupted. Kakumaru knew that once he made it to the forest, he’d be able to lose her.

Kakumaru was sure that she wasn’t aware of all the powers she had in her demonic arsenal and highly doubted she’d be able to track him. His life was relying on that fact. He gave himself another push and entered the forest. Instantly a sense of safety and comfort surrounded him within the familiar environment. The forest had always felt like home. The trees whispered their encouragement as he flew through their branches. He zigged and zagged among their branches, doubling back and circling around in hopes of confusing his trail in the off chance she was tracking him. He found an oak tree which towered above the rest and settled himself into its branches, panting harshly, blood and sweat coating his brown skin and clothes in a thin film. Nervous green eyes scanned the surrounding forest and mountainside from their perch. He didn’t see any movement whatsoever and that worried him.

 _‘Where is she,’_ he thought.

The entire landscape waited on bated breath to see what would happen next.

The sky began to turn dark from the imposing black clouds which appeared out of thin air. Everything gained an electric quality to it, too many positively charged particles ionizing the atmosphere. There was a low rumble of distant thunder and a sudden change in barometric pressure worsened his already terrible headache. A strong gale swooshed through the tree tops causing them to sway and rustle angrily.

Movement in the distance.

He watched as a winged figure took to the air, perfectly at home within the gradually brewing storm. She circled far above the forest – once – twice, and on the third rotation angled off due west. Heavy raindrops followed in her wake like a showery bridal train.

She had figured out how to use the Calamity Tempest Stone and was heading right for the western fortress.

“Finally, some luck,” he waited until she was a speck in the distance then twisted his antler ring clockwise three times.

“What is it?” came the Demon Jewelers irritated voice.

“A status report milord. She’s figured how to use the stone and is headed for the castle now. I’d suggest putting eyes in the area if you can.”

“Understood. Keep watch. Report back if things go awry but do not compromise your freedom.”

Silence.

Kakumaru leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree taking a moment to let his guard down, rain mixed with blood and dripped down his face in a steady trickle. With gentle fingers he probed the wound in his head and flinched at the contact. He would need to stop the bleeding before heading off after the girl. Jumping to the ground, he landed on bent knees and began his search for an herb to stave off the bleeding. He knew from experience that yarrow, dampened and packed into a wound, would help hemorrhage the flow. The flowering herb could be found in open forests which he was lucky to find himself in.

It didn’t take him long to find the plant and he hastily smashed the flowers between his palms using his hands like a mortar and pestle. Once the flowers were crushed to his satisfaction, he packed his wound. Then he tore a strip of his obi to use as a bandage and tied the ends tight. The wound hurt but it wouldn’t prevent him from completing his task. It would heal in time; so to would his antler grow back. He didn’t look forward to the dreadful itching that growing new antlers caused and scratched the base of his singular antler with justified formication.

 _‘No time to lose,’_ he headed towards the Western Lord’s fortress.

* * *

Kagome swiped at the sika who dove off the edge, black claws whistling through thin air rather than flesh. She watched as he oriented himself and used the helpful pull of gravity to increase his speed down the mountainside – headed for the forest below.

“Wait, I need a matching set!” she called, sliding down the edge a bit causing pebbles and dirt to rain down beneath her. The deer didn’t hesitate as he propelled himself off of a boulder and threw himself into his escape, blurring into the trees. 

Kagome scooted herself down the cliff until she could comfortably sit on a ledge, the bloodlust leaving her at the infusion of strong youki. It staved away a bit of the insanity, but in no way removed it. It was like she had been traversing a desert, thirst overwhelming her, and when she took a sip of her canteen instead of the tiny droplets which taunted her, she got a mouthful of delectable water. It fleetingly quenched her parched tongue, but didn’t resolve the thirst.

Kagome closed red eyes. She had become cardinal sin – greed and gluttony, wrath and lust; an endless desire to consume all things no matter the cost. Madness stroked her mind like a loving devil, setting her free to do as she will. The stone in her chest pulsed and she touched the lavender scales surrounding it tenderly.

 _‘Usssse my sssstrength,’_ it breathed blackly into her mind, _‘Desssstroy and conssssume everything in your path. Feel the power radiating from the wesssst.’_

 _‘How?’_ she thought back.

_‘Become the sssstorm.’_

“Become the storm.”

Kagome considered the words. What made a storm and how did one become it? She thought of dark clouds rolling across the clear summer sky, blocking out the sun. Of the drop in pressure. How everything would gain an earthy smell as the first few drops of rain hit the soil. Of the wind picking up speed, battering everything it came in contact with.

She thought of rolling pillars of thunder which shook the ground with their furious roars.

Thunder rumbled around her.

She thought of proud lightning bolts with narrow tines like antlers, which streaked across the sky.

Lightning flashed.

She thought of rain cascading from sorrowful dark clouds to soak the earth like tears.

A droplet landed on her cheek, then another – she opened her crimson eyes.

A storm had begun and she reveled in the power that coated her like a second skin. She felt electrified and cast herself into the aether, wings catching an updraft that took her soaring higher. She had become the eye of the storm. All of the effects emanated from her. From her thoughts and her will. She circled the forest, marveling at her creation.

 _‘More rain,’_ she thought, and the drizzle turned into heavy drops behind her as she flew. 

Kagome angled herself west and raced towards the power that radiated from there. From her height she could see clearly across the valley which made up the western basin. Steep sloped mountains surrounded the valley in its entirety causing the basin to be cut off from the rest of the world. A waterfall cascaded down from the northeast which turned into a winding river that split the forest in two. It ended in a large lake which was surrounded by farm land. Fishing boats traversed the waters in search of trout and pike to sell at the markets. Three well-worn roads cut through the mountains; one each from the north, east, and south which converged at a huge market square in the bottom center of the city proper. Everything within the city was situated on a hill, with the castle at the top overlooking the city which sprawled beneath it like a proud surveyor. The market square was filled with a plethora of stalls and youkai vendors hawking their wares to passersby. The city itself was expansive and could be considered impressive for the time period. Homes and established businesses were built from stone and wood rather than woven bamboo and earth and were butted up against massive stone walls which surrounded the castle.

The walls themselves were a semicircle which started from the base of the westernmost mountain and curved to the northernmost mountain creating a partial perimeter around the castle and its grounds. The northwestern mountain acted as a natural barrier protecting the castle from behind. A wide stone-paved road led from the market, up the hill, to imposing black iron gates that acted as an entry point for the fortress. While four sentry towers spaced behind the walls provided the guards with an uninterrupted view of the valley below and each entry point into the basin.

Kagome circled above the marketplace and watched as youkai of all types confusedly looked at the quickly darkening sky. Thunder and lightning accompanied her as she dove towards the ground. She landed gracefully among a throng of demons who all scattered to move out of her way lest they be knocked over by her large flaring wings.

“Hey lady! Watch where you’re going!” growled a tanuki, straightening his vest and poking her in the chest. “You can’t just land in a busy street like that! Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?!”

Kagome tilted her head and analyzed the raccoon dog.

“You’re not the one.”

Lightning struck the tanuki head on, sending him flying backwards into a spice stall. The smell of deliciously charred flesh filled the air. The siren scrutinized the rest of the youkai onlookers, some of which went to help the tanuki while others went back to minding their own business.

She made a frustrated sound, “Where is it coming from –”

“Miss are you alright? You’re lucky you didn’t get hit by that lightning – what strange weather we’re having today,” said a weasel youkai, face lined with concern.

She shifted her red eyes down to him, “Where is the power coming from?”

“Oh! You must be new to the valley, that power comes from our lord who resides within the fortress. He’s a mighty inudaiyoukai who protects this land. His aura can be a bit disconcerting to new comers, but you get used to it.” He chuckled to himself.

Kagome eyed the castle which loomed in the distance behind the gates, “Bring him to me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Bring. Your lord. To. Me.” she punctuated each word like she was talking to a simpleton.

The weasel laughed and shook his head, “I’m sorry miss, but I’m not fool enough to go to the fortress and _demand_ our lord do anything.” He started to walk away, “Can you imagine, me! Demand that he come to the market for some strange lady.”

His laughter was silenced by a great thunderclap and a burst of lightning. This one powerful enough to cause the weasel to explode, blood and viscera coating anyone unfortunate enough to be close by. The demons of the market who had witnessed the tanuki being struck, the exploding weasel, and the angering siren – quickly put two and two together and began to clear out.

Enraged by the act of cowardice, Kagome threw both arms into the sky and lighting bolts peppered the market and any homes that were within range. Several youkai caught in the blasts suffered the same fate as the weasel. Ozone and copper permeated the air as Kagome summoned more and more lighting. They gouged the earth with the force of their strikes while copious amounts of rain poured down – soaking the valley. Later, residents would be grateful for the rain as it prevented any fires from breaking out and causing more damage.

She continued her destruction of the marketplace, arms waving like a conductor setting the tempo of her chaotic orchestra. Massive gusts of wind ripped apart roofs, blasts of lightning shattered buildings, and thunder acted as echoing accompaniment to her havoc. She flitted to and fro, maximizing the damage until the once peaceful marketplace was a stage of ruin.

“You there! This will be your only warning to stop and come peacefully!”

Kagome turned to face the barricade of soldiers who lined the path that led up the hill to the castle gates. A mixed battalion of youkai greeted her – two lines of ten, armed with halberds and swords and covered in armor. Their helmets reflected the lightning that split the sky. Clouds circled ominously and the storm seemed to resign itself to a threating grumble.

“Will you come quietly?” shouted a captain in the center of the second line.

She hissed and flared her wings wide.

“So be it – charge!”

Kagome watched stoically as the first line of soldiers began their assault moving quickly.

A melodic waver entered her voice, “Stop.”

Nine of the ten soldiers stopped in their tracks. The last soldier skidded to a stop when they realized no one else was moving forward.

“Turn around.”

They did an about-face. The soldier who still had their free will shouted, “What are you all doing, turn around!”

“Kill the rest.”

The nine soldiers flew at their companions. They watched wide-eyed as the first soldier fell with a halberd in his gut. After the initial shock, swords clashed and yells rung throughout the plaza. Both sides cried in anguish at the fratricide they committed. Kagome watched the chaos with a satisfied smirk, not noticing the one soldier who still had their composure, was flanking her from the left.

A sword sung its aggression through the air and Kagome summoned a powerful wind which knocked the soldier back before it could land. They tumbled end over end before hitting a partially crumbled wall. The helmet was knocked off and down tumbled long orange locks. Angry garnet eyes glared at Kagome who watched on nonplussed.

“Keiko! Get out of there!” called the captain who was in the process of holding off one of his men.

Keiko ignored the order. Instead, the inuyoukai growled viciously before charging at Kagome, sword raised high. Kagome took to the air, summoning lightning once more. The sword acted like a lightning rod, charging from point to hilt before coming in contact with the inuyoukai. The explosion was immense – it shook the earth, leaving a small crater to mark the location where Keiko once stood. Later, only her scorched sword and armor would be found, everything else had been incinerated on contact.

“Keiko no!” shouted the captain, shoving off his attacker. His eyes bled red and face elongated into a doglike snarl as he rushed the siren.

A piercing howl signaling retreat echoed down from the walls.

The captain gave a frustrated growl, fangs gnashing, before grabbing one of his injured men who was about to be stabbed, and dashing up the hill towards the gate. Three soldiers including the captain, made it to the safety of the fortress. The remaining two soldiers of the nine that Kagome controlled, chased after. They were brought down by arrows shot from the walls.

Kagome strolled casually up the hilly road towards the gate; taking her time and bringing down more lightning whenever the mood struck. Debris from the explosions showered down behind her. At this point, the majority of the city had been evacuated to either the fortress itself, or to a system of shelters which were hidden away in the foothills of the mountains, known only to residents of the basin. Rain went from torrential downpour to persistent drizzle as the eye of the storm followed her and she observed the youkai standing along the walls. Archers trained their bows on her as she neared.

“Halt!” roared a booming voice from the gate’s parapet, “What is it that you want?”

Kagome considered the burly looking inuyoukai and admired the ragged scar across his throat.

She sang sweetly to the archers, “Tear your bows apart.”

There was a clamor of bows being broken into pieces by the majority of the archers. The handful of females within the company who were immune to Kagome’s song, looked at their fellow soldiers confusedly. A worried murmur raced across the parapet as they all speculated as to the reason why.

“At – ten – tion!” roared the general.

The soldiers ceased their whispers and snapped to attention.

“I ask again, what business have you with the West?”

“Bring him to me!” she called back.

The general looked to the recently returned captain who was walking across the walls to reach him. They conferred quietly. The captain shrugged and shook his head.

“Who are you referring to?”

Kagome rolled her eyes annoyed, _‘What a silly question,’_ she thought.

“The only one who matters!”

Understanding dawned and the general gave an order to the captain, who snarled angrily, before begrudgingly taking off in the direction of the castle.

“It will be a moment,” the general yelled down sarcastically, “Our lord is quite busy and typically does not take unscheduled visitors.”

Kagome shrugged, “That’s fine, I’ll wait.” She strutted over to a partially charred wooden beam and sat daintily, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. Nervous energy radiated from the soldiers at the complete lack of self-preservation the siren showed. Either she was terribly stupid and didn’t understand the risk, or exceedingly powerful and didn’t care. The first option seemed far less likely than the second.

“Tell me, how did you get that scar?”

The general glanced behind him impatiently, “It is not a story I typically share outside of good company nor without several flasks of good sake.”

A thunderclap roared threateningly above and she gave him a pointed look, “Indulge me.”

He glanced at his soldiers. He could see the panic rising within them from the way they whispered and stared at the broken pieces of equipment. The uncertainty of the situation and the lack of understanding of her powers was making everyone jumpy. He needed to buy them some time until Sesshomaru appeared.

He narrowed his eyes, “Very well, making a long story short – I was ambushed while serving our previous lord during our war with the north. Assassins thought to sneak into our camp to catch us unawares. I had been writing reports to send back to the west when a dragon figured the best way to pause the incursion was to cut off the head of the dog barking commands.” He grinned showing too much fang, “Needless to say, he didn’t cut deep enough.”

Kagome’s skin prickled with goosebumps and she was thrilled by the sensation, “So what you’re telling me is – you’re strong.”

“In my own circle I might be considered as such.”

There was a flare of staggering youki and the hairs on the back of Kagome’s neck stood on end.

She grinned excitedly, “Looks like that’s my cue. It was good talking to you.” She waved and started her long way back to the decimated marketplace at the bottom of the hill. The temperature dropped dramatically and the drizzle of rain transformed into freezing sleet.

The general growled low in his throat, _‘The audacity! To attack the west, kill my troops, then act like we’re two friends casually chatting over tea! If I get the chance, I’ll kill her myself!’_

* * *

“My lord, I’m sorry to intrude but we have a serious situation outside the gates. The city is under attack. Troops have already been sent out but the situation is dire, I don’t have all the details. Captain Kiba is waiting in the hall with a report.”

 _‘What kind of fool attacks the West while I am in attendance?’_ Sesshomaru stood hastily and crossed the room in several long steps, “The meeting is adjourned for today.”

He exited the chamber and found Captain Kiba waiting anxiously in the hall. Grief and anger warred each other for dominance over his natural ginger and clove scent. Sesshomaru walked quickly down the corridor knowing the captain would follow in his stead.

“Report. How many youkai are attacking the city,” he barked long silver hair and pelt flowing behind him at the speed he walked.

Captain Kiba paled, “Just one, my lord.”

Sesshomaru’s forward momentum ground to a screeching halt, “Just one? Is the Western Army so incompetent that they cannot defeat a single youkai?” His already angry youki flared violently.

Bombarded by the powerful aura which was aimed at him, the captain whined pitifully – lifting his chin and baring his neck in apology to his alpha as custom demanded. “My lord, she is somehow able to control our troops. Half of my unit turned against us and she ordered the archers to break their bows. They all did – there was no hesitation! They had no control over their bodies once the order was given.”

Sesshomaru controlled his aura and resumed his fast pace down the corridor, the captain followed cautiously behind.

“We had to evacuate the market and the surrounding homes. She’s controlling the storm somehow.”

 _‘Ah, that explains how it came from the eastern mountains. A single female is causing this much distress – for what purpose?’_ A thought niggled at the back of his mind but remained elusive – something about fish.

They had made it out of the northern wing and cut across the practice grounds towards the gate. The rain had turned into icy sleet that slanted crossways from the increased wind. It felt like a war of the elements; each aspect of mother nature clamoring to make its presence known to the inhabitants of the western basin.

“Anything else?”

Captain Kiba thought carefully, “I’m not completely certain, but it seems like the female troops weren’t affected by her commands. Keiko was within the first squad ordered to dispatch the threat – the nine males all turned against us but she still had control over herself.”

“Where is she – This One wants a full report before passing the gate.”

“She’s dead.”

Sesshomaru stopped to face the captain. It had only been a month prior that the captain had come to him to request his blessing for a mating bond with Keiko. As alpha and lord, it was a part of his duties to approve all matches for the inu within his service. When the young dog nervously knocked on his study door, his eyes alight with determination – Sesshomaru readily agreed. They made a good match. Both were intelligent and strong and would breed excellent pups for the continued greatness of the West. The mating ceremony was set for autumn, _‘When the leaves best bring out the color of her eyes,’_ Kiba had said. 

Sesshomaru dipped his head in acknowledgement of the captain’s pain, “A terrible loss, one that this One will extract payment for tenfold.”

The captain nodded grimly.

The two had made it to the gate and leapt to the parapet where the general stood watching out over the city.

“Captain, I want you to take a unit of our best females and circle from behind. We’ll see what the bitch wants and if things go poorly, you’re to kill her. Use your best judgement. Dismissed,” growled the general.

The captain bowed and called out to several females the stood at attention throughout the courtyard. They shouted their acknowledgement and met him beside the guard towers for orders. He spoke to them for a few moments before they hurried to the northern wall; moving in unison like a single well-oiled machine. Sesshomaru and the general watched them hurry through the smaller gate situated within the wall and disappear into the city. The general turned his regard to his lord.

“Well pup, who’d you piss off now?”

Sesshomaru gave him a flat look. Tadashi was one of the few people brave enough to speak to him that way. The general had been a close friend and advisor to his father and had been part of Sesshomaru’s life for as long as he could remember. Tadashi had acted more like a father than Toga ever had. Although he was grown now, the grumpy general still spoke to the Western Lord as if he was a young pup training to use a sword for the first time.

Dropping his own formalities, “Considering I’ve been here in the castle for the last six months, I haven’t had much opportunity to ‘piss off’ anyone – let alone any rogue females.”

The general gave him a knowing look and clapped him on the shoulder, “Ah, that explains why you’re always so tightly wound.”

Sesshomaru gave a slight roll of eyes then took inventory of his partially destroyed city. The female was a small dot at the base of the hill near the temple

“The captain says she can control males. What are your thoughts?”

“She’s a Ningyo and their queen at that, for that I am certain. When asked what she wanted she said ‘bring me the only one that matters.’” the general scoffed, “I sent the captain to retrieve you immediately. If you ask me, there are fewer taxing ways to demand an audience with the Lord of the West then wrecking his city.”

The Western Lord was taken aback. He allowed himself a moment of surprise before schooling his features.

 _‘What would a Ningyo Queen want with me.’_ He thought back to what little he knew of the reclusive Ningyo clans and considered his options.

“The lore – was it all males or only the weak ones?”

Tadashi shrugged, “I was trying to remember the same. She asked me earlier if I considered myself strong.”

“You spoke to her personally?”

“Yes, to pass the time while we waited for you to grace us with your presence.” Another eye roll from his lord. “She asked about my scar then threatened me when I was less than eager to share personal history with her,” he smiled wolfishly, the scar on his face marring his otherwise handsome smile. “Lovely little thing too. If rudeness, mass destruction, and nasty weather are your thing.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru eyed the clouds disapprovingly and prepared to jump down from the parapet.

“Wait, one more thing you should know before you head down there,” he looked thoughtfully down at the square, “Something seems…off, about her.”

The Western Lord raised a single inquisitive brow.

“She does not seem in control of herself. Her eyes, they’re red, like her demon has complete control over her and she’s lost herself somehow. And her aura, there is something not right about it but I can’t figure out what. It’s substantial – I know that much.”

Without a word, Sesshomaru leapt over the balustrade and landed gracefully on his feet. The wind howled and sleet stung. He ignored both and strode confidently down the paved road, iteming the damage as he went. The road itself was pockmarked from the lightning strikes while homes and business were in varying degrees of ruin. Bodies of his men and the city’s residents were strewn about, their blood mixing with the water to form red rivulets which streamed down the hill. The Western Lord’s fury grew with each step, his youki pulsed wildly in imposing green coils around him. As he neared the decimated plaza, he saw a petite female wave pleasantly from where she sat on the temple steps diagonal from him.

“Hey! I’ve been waiting for you!” the siren called.

His anger fled him. He recognized that voice.

_‘Inuyasha’s miko? No, that’s not possible.’_

Sesshomaru made his way into the center of the square, from there, his eyes confirmed what his ears already knew. Kagome stood from the steps and purposefully made her way over to him. He eyed her warily. She looked like an avenging seaborn angel. Her clothes were in disrepair, wings held slightly open; the black membranes dripping with heavy drops of water behind her. Lavender scales accented her pale skin and her fingertips were graced with sharp black claws. Her face held a familiar determined set to it. Despite elfin ears, elongated fangs, and features that were more ethereal than he remembered – she still looked like Kagome. Her raven locks tumbled wetly passed the column of her neck and over her chest. And in the center of her sternum, a black jewel pulsed greedily. He looked back to her face; where he recalled piercing cerulean eyes, crimson stared back ardently.

Tadashi had been correct; something _was_ off about her. And it wasn’t just the fact that the miko he knew had become this creature. No, it was something deeper than that. Her eyes gleaned with an insanity that he was unaccustomed to. Sesshomaru took a moment to categorize her aura. It felt black and ominous. Gone was the pink purity that made him flinch internally whenever it was unleashed. In its place, a nightmare fueled pitch yawned hungrily in all directions. He narrowed his senses.

 _‘No, it’s_ coming _from her, not_ created _by her – it’s the jewel!’_

Once he recognized where the insatiable aura was coming from, he was able to pick out the swirling purple youki and tumbling pink reiki masked beneath it. It shouldn’t have been possible. The two energies were opposites in every way and should have cancelled each other out. How were they able to coincide within one being? Let alone with that ravenous aura surrounding them.

_‘We need her alive for further observation.’_

He would need to warn the captain to subdue rather than destroy when and if, the time came.

They stood several yards apart amongst the wreckage. Him, suspiciously. Her, hungrily. She could feel the raw power emanating from him and was drawn like a moth to flame. Kagome sucked in a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and moaned low in her throat. The barrage of youki caused her stomach to coil tightly in pleasure. This is what she had been searching for all this time.

This is what drove her west.

Kagome began to laugh, tears springing to her eyes with the sense of relief that she felt. She recognized herself enough to know that once she consumed this youki, she would no longer be so displaced. She just needed to separate herself mentally from the task she knew she had to do, from where she wanted to be. It was a means to an end. This cloying hunger, this post-apocalyptic state of mind, this severed satisfaction – it would all be a bad dream once she consumed every last drop he had to offer. Kagome didn’t want to learn to live constantly craving more than she was given; to endure this complete lack of appeasement that cursed her. No! She wanted to be free of this insanity.

And she needed all his power to do it.

“Fuck it all anyway,” she whispered, the now brutal wind picked up dangerously around them, carrying away her voice before it could reach sensitive canine ears.

“Miko. The general said that you wished to speak to this One.”

She remained silent as she wiped the tears with the palm of her hand and set her shoulders squarely.

He tried a different tactic, “We were once allies. This One had assumed that the title would carry on even after the battle was won – why do you attack the West?”

“I needed you,” she pumped her wings and took to the sky, “I needed your power!”

She threw her arms wide and dozens of massive bolts of lightning struck throughout the plaza. They charged the very air as they pounded against the earth in endless succession. Sesshomaru used his supernatural speed to flit through the attacks and landed nimbly on top of a partially caved roof. The area reeked of ozone; it burned his nostrils with every inhale – the odor both overly sweet and pungent. There was a roaring thunderclap and another wave of lightning reached for him with electric fingers. Another acrobatic leap and the roof where he once stood collapsed into the home. Sleet continued to pelt him from all directions as the wind howled furiously at his escape.

Kagome flew in circles above the market like a dark omen come to call. Her wings pushing efficiently from one updraft to the next, before gliding across the square. She conducted more terrible lightning, beckoned the sleet to become hail, and summoned a wind that tore through the plaza – throwing wreckage and bodies every which way.

The inudaiyoukai avoided the lightning once more, oriented himself, then sprung into the air towards her; his light whip snapping out from his hand to wrap around her ankle. With a flick of his wrist, Kagome was wrenched from the sky and thrust towards the ground. Debris flew in all directions as she made impact.

Kagome lay on her back, gasping to regain the breath which was starkly knocked out of her. The storm died down to a peaceful mid-summer rain storm as her concentration lapsed. The afternoon sun peeking through the clouds. Thunder rumbled pleasantly in the background. The Western Lord landed at her feet, bored by the battle which posed barely a challenge for one of his skill and strength. She sat up carefully, blood dripping down her neck where her head had met a particularly hard rock.

She rubbed the tender spot and looked at her sticky blood-coated hand, “Oww, that hurt! Now why’d you go and do that!”

“Do you yield?”

She hissed aggressively at him, face turning grotesque with fishy horror, “Never.”

He sighed, “So be it.”

He summoned his light whip once more and wrapped her tight within its confines, “We’ll hold you in the dungeon and send word to my idiot half-brother to come atone for your crimes.” He began to drag her behind as he headed back to the fortress.

She let him drag her a bit up the hill to give him a sense of accomplishment before smirking wickedly and sang, “Release me.”

The melodic command wavered through the air, demanding that the call be met with immediate action. It left no room for hesitation or delay.

The whip slithered down around her before disappearing.

Sesshomaru turned his head warily. 

She stood with a confident smile stretching her mouth too wide.

“Sit boy.”

He carefully lowered himself and crossed his legs.

“Good. Now, stay.”

He tried to move, but could not.

She stalked around him and ran her bloody fingers through his ivory pelt, relishing the softness. He growled low in his throat.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Everything feels so – different.” Red eyes searched citrine, but for what – Sesshomaru didn’t know. “Like everything is going too fast. One day, I’m wreck and the next I’m fine. Does that make sense? I just want to be fine.”

Kagome moved in front of him and knelt. She held his face in her hands and stroked a magenta stripe with her thumb, “I just need _you_ so _I_ can be fine,” she whispered.

She wasn’t making any sense to him and he had enough of her ramblings, “Release me, miko – or suffer the consequences,” he seethed.

Kagome pulled back and tapped a finger thoughtfully to her lips, “No, I don’t think I will.”

Then, quick as a snake, she climbed into his lap and bit him in the neck. Fangs sunk deeply into his flesh like some sort of psychotic vampire and Sesshomaru struggled to free himself from her grasp – but it was futile. His youki flared to life, sending wreckage and stone careening in all directions with its unbridled power. Kagome tightened her jaw and he briefly worried that she was going to tear a chunk out of him. The green youki swirled around them like a cyclone as red began to bleed into his yellow eyes. His face took on a more bestial shape as his nose lengthened into a muzzle and teeth sharped into fine points. He snarled and snapped fangs dangerously close to Kagome’s ear, but she paid him no mind.

Sesshomaru threw all his power into breaking free from the siren’s command while Kagome snuggled her arms beneath his to wrap around his back. From an onlooker’s perspective, the scene looked like a painting. The art would be titled: Beauty and the Beast. Winged Angel calming The Devil. The Lovers. They were two magical creatures caught in an intimate embrace. To Sesshomaru, he began to feel the first whispers of fear creep into his mind. This shouldn’t have been possible; he was the master of his own body and emotions, years of training ensured it to be so. But as he struggled to even change into his true form, youki bursting in all directions, fear blossomed within his chest.

He had no control.

Kagome released his neck, blood dripping past her plump lips and down her chin, she whispered, “Devour.”

A large portion of the fear and rage laced youki separated itself from the swirling mass and fed itself into the black stone.

“Devour!”

Another piece gone.

“Devour! Devour! Devour!”

Kagome had gone mad with the sensation of powerful youki entering her body. She wanted it all. Each portion that entered the stone felt like a bucket of water being thrown into an empty well. She wouldn’t stop until it was overflowing. Until the well was brimming with essence and emotion and explosive energy. Until his well was dry.

The wind storm that his youki created began to fade away as she siphoned more of his power away from him. Each bit of youki that was devoured left him feeling more drained and all he could do was sit and watch as his very being was consumed by the tainted stone.

He caught movement behind the miko. The captain and his small squad had made it into position and were fanning out to flank her from both sides. They needed to hurry, the massive whirlwind of power was quickly becoming smaller with each rotation. Sesshomaru needed to distract her. He fought off the fear and stopped his partial transformation. His stoic façade back in place.

“Tell me, did you consume my half-brother as well? Did you devour Inuyasha?”

She stopped her rapturous calls and looked at him inquisitively, “Who?”

“Inuyasha – the hanyou that you’ve been following around like a lovestruck pup. And what of your other packmates? The slayer, the fox, and the monk.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as blue fought its way out from her pupils, wavering, “My - my friends.”

She sat back and began to rock back and forth, “My friends. And Inuyasha wouldn’t leave. Miroku calling me.” Tears pricked her eyes, “Tried to save me. So much blood. All those people. It was me. It was me.”

Kagome’s face turned to one of pain and sorrow as realization coursed through her. The blue slowly began to win out over the crimson. Her madness forced back.

“I came looking for you. To ask you to help me,” she looked around the destroyed plaza in shock, “Did I do all this?”

“Release me, miko.” He tried again attempting a more calm and placating tone. 

Sitting before him she looked like a frightened animal; like the slightest sound would cause her to bolt or attack. She began to sob into her hands, curling into herself. Her wings wrapping around her body protectively.

“Help me. Please help me. I don’t know why I’m doing this. I don’t know where I am. Help me.”

The captain’s team was finally in position. He nodded once to his lord then moved out of ear shot. The females had their orders, they were to kill the demoness attacking the city.

Sesshomaru intoned calmly, but loud enough for the approaching females to hear and interpret, “Miko, this One will help you. You have my word that you are now under the protection of the West. No harm will befall you while you reside within these borders.”

The females who stalked closer understood and silently sheathed their weapons. The badger youkai in the lead signaled to her compatriots and as one – they swarmed the sobbing miko. Pulling her up roughly until she was on her knees before the Western Lord. Kagome began to thrash and kick and scream as they held her tight. Her melodic voice commanding them to, “Let me go!” but they ignored her – immune to her Siren’s Song. She screeched a high-pitched wail causing the demons with more sensitive hearing to flinch, but they remained steadfast. The badger youkai who led the charge picked up a stone a bashed Kagome in the back of her head, effectively cutting off the wail. The siren went limp in their grasp.

“What are your orders my lord,” asked the badger.

Sesshomaru stood with great poise, surveying the soldiers and their captive. His lordly veneer firmly in place, “Bind her and throw her in the dungeon. Ensure she is gagged.”

“Yes sir!” echoed the soldiers.

They followed his orders, binding and gagging Kagome with ropes they found in the rubble until they could find securer bonds within the castle walls. An inu and lizard youkai carried the siren between them as the troops began their trek up the hill, passing the captain as he stormed towards Sesshomaru.

“My Lord, why are the soldiers taking her captive?” he asked, anger barely contained.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, “The situation has changed –”

“You’re taking her prisoner even after everything she’s done? After she killed Keiko?! You said you would make her pay!”

The Western Lord snarled, his patience at a frayed edge given the ordeal he just went through. He had no tolerance for fools.

“Interrupt this One again, captain – and you’ll receive fifty lashes. Dismissed.”

Captain Kiba’s face went rigid, but he bowed low before storming off in the direction of the castle following behind the prisoner and her entourage.

“I see the feisty beast gave you a bit of a love bite, how sweet.”

 _‘And of course, when one fool leaves – another follows in his wake.’_ thought Sesshomaru, pinching the bridge of his nose between two claws.

The general walked towards him, eyeing the mark on Sesshomaru’s neck. It had already stopped bleeding, but the indent of her teeth remained. He focused his youki to the spot to increase healing. It would be gone within an hour or two.

“I thought we agreed we were killing her.”

“As I had just told the captain, the situation has changed.”

“At least let me rip her filthy tongue out. Can’t have her pulling that same trick on us again.”

Sesshomaru was inclined to agree, but he needed her for questioning. Instead, he said, “She is under the protection of the West until further notice. Ensure the troops know,” he started to leave, silver hair and pelt streaming behind him in his haste.

Tadashi whistled low, “Bold decision pup. Not the choice I would have made – you’re going to have some angry people in your claws soon enough.” He followed behind, “What do you mean to do with her in the meantime?”

“She’s to be placed in the dungeon, bound and gagged. Place a guard outside, no one goes in or out until I decide what to next.”

They had reached the gates which were raised fully. Lines of soldiers awaiting their next orders greeted them silently as well as Itazura, who bowed low to his lord.

“Lord Sesshomaru, what do you require?” asked his advisor.

“Send someone to survey the damage. Have them give an estimated timeline for repairs and cost. This One also requires a list of the dead and how many were injured. Ensure the infirmary has all the supplies they need. Have the report sitting on this One’s desk by nightfall.”

The kitsune nodded, scribbling notes into a small green ledger with a piece of charcoal; both of which he pulled from his sleeve, “It will be done.”

“General, have the troops start clearing out debris, look for any injured and ensure they receive proper care. Send word to the remaining sentry towers to keep a look out for any more suspicious activity. No one enters or leaves the basin without this One’s approval.”

“Yes Sir,” nodded the general, all hints of his playful demeanor gone.

Sesshomaru began towards the castle, looking forward to the quiet his private rooms provided. He needed to analyze the situation with a clearer mind and understand the predicament he now found himself. A nice long soak with some sake was certainly in order.

“My Lord, one more thing,” Itazura trailed behind, eyes concerned and tails carried low,  
“What would you like me to tell the other cardinal lords?”

Sesshomaru sighed, he had forgotten about the other lords currently residing within the castle. He still had another three weeks of discussions to suffer through and there was no way to cover up the destruction of the city.

“Tell them the truth. The West was attacked, the threat has been taken care of, no need to give details. Tell them we will resume discussions tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Have one of the servants ensure the baths are prepared for this One immediately.”

“Of course, my lord.”

Sesshomaru stood and looked across the western basin, then up to the skies.

 _‘This is not what I meant when I prayed for more excitement,’_ he chided the Kamis, resigned to the increased paperwork which was sure to grace his desk. It seemed to him that every silent prayer that was received was somehow twisted into an unrecognizable shape which always ended with him having to do more paperwork.

The late afternoon sun hung low behind him, casting long shadows throughout the valley. The black clouds had all disappeared as soon as Kagome was knocked unconscious leaving a sky burnished in motley hues of pink, purple, and orange. Humidity began to clamor against his skin. The moist air making everything sticky and uncomfortable as the summer heat momentarily returned in full force. Soon it would be dark and the cool mountain breeze would glide across the valley; bringing with it a much-appreciated break from the heat.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath – then soundlessly resigned himself to his overwhelming responsibilities which were his birth right.

* * *

The Demon Jeweler had been watching the entire scene within the western basin unfold with barely reigned fury. The moth he had possessed to be his eyes exploded among the wreckage of the marketplace with a small burst of power as he watched the siren carried through the gates.

_‘She had him! He was in her grasp and she had him!’_

He slammed his fist against the dock which caused a bright yellow and green tea set to clatter helplessly against one another. He had spent the better part of the afternoon lounging on the dock, enjoying the scenery and the warm summer sun on his wings. But after he received the call from his servant, he wasted no time employing the magic that let him see exactly what was happening in the west.

The Demon Jeweler yelled in frustration across the lake; a flock of birds scattered from the trees they were roosted in.

_‘Why does this keep happening? Why is nothing going as it should?!’_

He swiped at the tea set sending shards of porcelain flying across the water.

The Demon Jeweler went over the fight once more and what it meant for future plans. His orange eyes grew thoughtful as the rage slowly left him.

_‘No…this is good. The plan can still be salvaged, I just need to make some – redirections.’_

He twisted the antler ring.

“I’m here milord.”

“Talk to your contact within the fortress. Tell them that everything is going to be changing rapidly and to remain flexible. They’ll receive the plans later tonight.”

“Consider it done.”

He turned the ring counterclockwise.

“Patient…I just need to be – patient.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy smokes that was a long chapter! Lots of action, lots of things happening and coming to a head. Let me know what you think! What you liked, didn’t like, anything! I love to hear your thoughts. This will be the last chapter posted of this year, with that being said –  
> Happy Early New Year!!!  
> I hope everyone stays safe and has an amazing night.


	9. Fragile Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I appreciate you all coming along with me on this journey together! In this chapter, we’ll be introducing some new lovely ladies. Enjoy!  
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Fragile Skin by Reliance  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

The sun had set behind the western mountain peak hours ago and a moonless night gave Kakumaru the perfect opportunity to make his way through the city.

He stealthily made his way through the near-empty streets; melting into the shadows whenever soldiers came too close. After the destructive day’s events, there were increased patrols throughout the western basin keeping a watchful eye out for any other attackers the night may have held. The citizens of the valley had been released from their shelters not long ago and were instructed to go back to their homes and remain there until dawn. Those whose homes were destroyed in the fight were made lodging arrangements at the local inns – paid for by their gracious lord. While the outskirts of the city were quiet, the center was a buzzing swarm of activity. Troops from the western fortress were scouring the rubble for survivors and doing their best to move some of the wreckage to better categorize the damage. Many civilians assisted them, moving rocks and wooden beams to free their fellow residents and hasten the returned glory of their beloved city.

The deer dodged into a darkened alley avoiding the small patrol who casually walked by. Above him, through an open window, two male voices speculated.

“– because he refused her mating offer! Bitch throws a tantrum in response! I’m sure of it.”

“I highly doubt that’s the case. You didn’t see her! I was in the market when she first landed and she was the most gorgeous youkai I’ve ever seen – no way he would refuse her. Hell, I doubt anything with a half-working cock would!”

The first youkai snorted, the sound of a cup being set down followed, “Well there you have it – she must have thrown a fit when she found out he didn’t even have a half-working cock!”

Boisterous laughter.

Clanking of cups.

Kakumaru moved on.

He was a shadow in the night. A slim and elusive creature grateful to be back in his element; slinking and creeping stealthily through the city on his way to meet his contact. He slid down another alley. Kakumaru only had to walk a short distance before he came upon an unassuming wooden door that stood to the right. He knocked twice and waited. A set of brown eyes assessed him from a sliding peephole before the door opened. Kakumaru nodded at the rat youkai as he passed and made his way down a steep set of stone stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he opened a second door and was greeted by the sight of a busy tavern. He strode across the dirt-packed floor, avoided two oni who had broken into a heated wrestling match, and made his way to the long bar on the far end. A female spider youkai placed a small sake bottle and a cup to the patron seated before her, when she glanced Kakumaru’s way she recognized him immediately.

“Oh sweety, what happened to your antler?”

He smiled shyly and shrugged in a self-deprecating manner, “It’s nothing serious – lost it in a fight is all. Unfortunately, I can’t say the same went for the other guy.”

A hawk youkai called from the other side of the bar, “Natsuki, I have two orders for shochu – hot!”

“No problem!” the spider called back. She turned to her work station behind her and spoke to Kakumaru over her shoulder while she completed the order. Her six arms moving independently of one another: grabbing several liquids, putting two small black kettles on the fire, placing cups on a tray, pouring. “I figured I’d see you tonight. Your mysterious friend showed up about fifteen minutes ago and headed right for the back. Guy doesn’t say a word and only shows up when you do.”

She set a thin long stone on the tray and the two steaming kettles on top of it, followed by two cups, “Order’s ready!”

The hawk bustled over and went to deliver the beverages, sidestepping the oni who had somehow managed to flip their table into her path.

“Well, I appreciate you letting me know. I’ll head back there now.” He turned to go.

“Hey Kakumaru,” he hesitated, “Just – just be careful, ok? Lots of strange things have been happenin’ lately, and with the attack in the market today just…watch yourself out there.”

His green eyes softened, “Yeah of course. No need to worry about me.”

She flashed him a sincere smile, “Ok good. I’ll speak to you soon then.”

Kakumaru made his way to the back of the underground tavern, passing two boar youkai headed to break up the oni fight. Against the roughshod wall hung a blue curtain, separating the main bar area from a smaller lounge reserved for those who wished to conduct their business in private. A third barrel-chested boar youkai stood guard; his tusks gleamed in the firelight while he served threatening glares to whatever youkai looked his way. Many negotiations and dark contracts had occurred within the space: assassination contracts, details over smuggled goods, the best place to get youkai or human flesh – all discussed in secret over drinks.

The deer nodded stoically and the boar granted him entrance. The room behind the curtain was small and dim with four tables in each corner. Each table had a few chairs around it, a small flickering candle, and a crystal on a metal pedestal – courtesy of his master. Anyone, even the weakest youkai, only needed to channel a bit of energy into the crystal and a soundproof opaque barrier would appear leaving those within to conduct their business in total privacy.

Kakumaru scanned the room. One barrier to his right was already activated, which meant his contact was the one shrouded in shadow in the far-left corner of the room, back to the walls, hood raised. Both the youkai’s face and body are obscured by the black garment. The only way the deer knew it was him was because of the slight smell of spiced citrus that tickled the back of his nose. He had never seen the youkai’s face and at each rendezvous, they wore the same flowing black cloak. Kakumaru’s master had told him where to meet the strange youkai many years ago and, given the nature of his job, he never asked any personal questions regarding the cloaked figure. All he knew was that his contact’s information was always good and that they worked within the fortress. The sika had barely taken his seat when a gloved hand reached out and activated the barrier.

A gravelly voice said, “I saw the moth and came as soon as I was able. What news have you?”

“There’s been a change in plans. He asks that you remain flexible. You’ll get details tonight by the usual means.”

“The market today…that his doing?”

“You’ll get your answers tonight, I assure you.”

“Very well.”

The cloaked youkai tapped the crystal once more, slid out of his seat, and left without a backward glance.

Expecting nothing less, Kakumaru headed back to the busy tavern and took a seat at the bar. The two boar bouncers had separated the wrestling oni, both of which were now drunkenly singing off-key, arms slung across the other’s shoulders. Natsuki slid a bottle of sake his way then handed him a cup. He took it gratefully.

Three of her free hands touched him gently on the arm, “You look tired.”

These past few months had been exhausting. Kidnapping and murdering human girls, his fight with Inuyasha, his fight with Kagome, all the prepping and double-checking – it left him bone-weary. Putting aside his exhaustion, his determination persevered. He would do the tasks asked of him, even if it meant he didn’t sleep for a week. Even if it killed him. It was the least he could do, even if that meant giving up his life.

He ran a calloused hand down his freckled face and took a tentative sip of his drink. It burned going down and pooled warmly in his empty gut. Another swallow, this one bigger. He refilled his cup. At this rate, the blooming warmth would numb the pain that still echoed dully in his skull.

“I am, but it’s my job.” Another large gulp of sake.

She handed off another order to a patron on the opposite end of the bar, her arm stretching like elastic, “You could quit.”

He snorted into his drink, “And do what exactly? It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

“You could work here with me,” she said shyly, her dark blue eyes peeking from beneath her lashes. “We could find you a place nearby, get you situated. I’d help make things easy for you.”

Kakumaru set down his drink and looked at the spider youkai – truly _observed_ her.

She blushed prettily when she caught his direct stare and squeaked, “It’s really not so bad here!”

Natsuki was tall and slim, one might even call her willowy. And while her six arms were distracting when you first met her, they were neither gangly nor grotesque. Instead, they gave her a flair of the exotic as she moved them gracefully from one task to the next; never still, always in constant motion. She wore a plain pale-yellow kimono that matched her short-bobbed hair and accented her stormy blue eyes. The kimono tied between each of her arms giving her the leeway to move freely while still maintain her modesty. She had high delicate cheekbones and full pink lips. The bottom of which was a bit fuller than the top, creating a permanent pout. When she smiled, you could see her small delicate fangs. Thick orange and black triangle markings graced the bottom of her jaw, giving the viewer an impression of mandibles. Natsuki was friendly and kind and was quick to laugh. All the tavern’s customers loved her and did their best not to cause her too much trouble on the nights she worked.

The sika had known the spider for many years now. They had shared many nights within the bar whenever he had the time and was in the area, chatting and laughing while she worked. Never had he considered that someone as beautiful as her would be interested in him and yet – tonight, as she blushed attractively from across the bar, the firelight making her blue eyes dance and flicker, he couldn’t help but feel perhaps he was mistaken.

Kakumaru stopped his perusal and smiled sadly into his cup, taking a final swig, “If only I could –” He placed a handful of coins next to his abandoned drink before striding for the exit.

Natsuki picked up the coins and sadly watched him go. She didn’t know all the details of what the sika did for a living or who he worked for. He had always shied away from the topic, but she had her suspicions. Each time she saw the deer, he looked a little more haggard, lost a little more light in his eyes. She couldn’t bear to see him waste away in his quiet misery like this.

“They don’t deserve this type of loyalty. Even I can see it’s killing you,” she whispered at his retreating back.

* * *

Inuyasha sat high in a tree within an unfamiliar forest waiting for the sun to set. Tonight was the evening of the new moon and the loss of his demonic powers. He should have stayed in Edo for the transformation, but his restlessness to start his search for Kagome was getting to be too much. Requests to slay a winged demoness were starting to stream into the village, meaning Kagome was leaving a fresh trail for him to follow. He had left a teary-eyed Shippo and grim Sango four days ago in search of their missing packmate, following the rumors and a trail of death and destruction that Kagome had left behind; like a rapid animal let loose on unsuspecting prey.

Earlier that day he had come across a village that had been in the process of burying a large number of dead. The sickly-sweet stench of rotting corpses in the hot summer sun made his stomach roil with revulsion. When he asked what happened, they claimed that a dark-haired demoness on batlike wings was the cause of their problems. She had come in the middle of the day, massacred the villagers, then walked off dazed into the woods.

That had been two days ago.

Inuyasha was getting close.

And on the trajectory they were following – he needed to hurry. Inuyasha recognized that he was moving steadily deeper into Sesshomaru’s territory and needed to find and subdue Kagome before his bastard half-brother intervened. With Kagome’s unpredictability and newfound bloodlust, he didn’t think the interaction would end well if the bastard showed up; especially if word made it out that it was Kagome who was slaughtering his people. Humans and demons alike, if they resided within the Western Lands – they were Sesshomaru’s people.

Inuyasha had stayed in Edo for a week, helping melancholy Sango and the mournful kit however he could, ensuring that their grief did not consume them whole. Then, in the early hours of the morning on the eighth day, as dawn began to kiss the horizon sweetly awake, he prepared to leave. His friends gave him heart-filled farewells and wishes of strength and good fortune on his quest to find their friend. Right as he was about to go – Tessaiga on his hip and Kagome’s yellow pack nestled between his shoulder blades – Shippo had tugged on his haori sleeve and handed him a folded piece of paper.

“Give this to mama when you find her, Inuyasha – please,” he gave Inuyasha’s leg a long hug before hurrying back into Sango’s arms.

The kit had found some solace in physical touch between his two remaining packmates. Hugging and cuddling Sango throughout the day and sleeping with her at night, while keeping as close to Inuyasha as the alpha would allow. And given the circumstances, he allowed as much as the kit needed. Usually perched on his shoulder or following behind like a small shadow, now he clung to Inuyasha’s neck, nuzzling under his throat to wash himself in the hanyou’s comforting smokey sandalwood scent.

Inuyasha had agreed, sensing the seriousness of the kit’s request, and tucked it into his sleeve. Unruly tears escaped down Sango’s face as she too came to hug him.

“Thank you Inuyasha…for everything.”

He squeezed her gently, the kit between them, “Feh, nothin’ to thank me for. I said I’d get her back and it’s a promise I intend to keep.”

They stepped apart, he ruffled Shippo’s hair, then began his search. Since then, he had pulled the paper out almost every night to look at it. Inuyasha had watched the kit working furiously on _something_ during this week with them, but had no idea what it was until now.

Shippo had drawn Kagome a heartfelt picture of their pack.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were all holding hands in a semicircle around a human Kagome in the middle. Hearts, leaves, and mushrooms rained down around them, while small colorful flowers peppered the grass. Everyone had cheerful smiles. And in small childish scrawl at the bottom was a message:

_We miss you. **Please** come home._

Inuyasha could see the plea in the picture, the subtext that surrounded every stroke of colored pencils. The true message was clear:

_We **forgive** you. Please don’t abandon us. Don’t abandon **me**_.

It was a difficult pill to swallow, forgiveness. It was thick and lay heavy in your gut once consumed. But as it was digested it acted as a soothing tonic to the soul. A tonic that comforted and took away some of the bite from the pain. A tonic Inuyasha desperately needed in these tough times. Every day since Miroku’s death felt like he was treading down rows of rusted nails, gradually burying themselves deeper underneath his skin. You’d think by now, he’d finally have it figured out; how to manage the pain of that slow suffering.

But he didn’t.

The grief he felt were bones of glass in fragile skin, slicing him to the quick. And the tonic of forgiveness resided only with Kagome; she had all the answers to help him through the grieving process.

The sun finally lowered fully beneath the horizon; he tucked the folded drawing back into his sleeve. Dog ears shifted to human, silver hair turned to black, while fangs and claws were replaced with blunt human nails and teeth. As the last of his power left him, his golden eyes became mahogany, and his night vision all but left him blind. He let out a ragged breath, the transformation into his human form always took some adjusting to. Inuyasha looked across the moonless landscape, Tessaiga leaning against his shoulder, as he became accustomed to his dimmed senses. It was going to be a long night on watch. A lonesome night on watch. He put his head into his shaking hands, the ragged breath turning into a muffled sob.

It was just like before.

This was one of the first human nights he’d had in a long time where he was completely alone. And the realization only broke him further. The past few years, he always had his packmates watching out for him – protecting him from any dangers. But now – now he was back to what it was like before he had his pack. Before he had his family. Sitting high above the darkening forest, tears watering the flora below, he felt lonely and adrift. A piece of flotsam being tossed along the depths of the open sea. Where his friends were the safety of the shore – Inuyasha was in too deep, the current swept him away, no longer able to feel the rocks beneath his feet.

He needed to get a hold of himself. He still had a mission to complete. Being pathetic wouldn’t get him anywhere. People were relying on him; pack who needed answers, pack who needed their family, pack who needed help. He couldn’t lose control like this.

Another choked cry.

He was more broken now than he’d ever been before.

* * *

After leaving the general to give his orders, Sesshomaru and Itazura made their way up the castle steps. Two statues of inus in their true forms guarded the entranceway, one on either side of the massive cherry wood door. To the left, a delicate female howled mournfully with swirling clouds at her feet. To the right, a fierce male snarled ferociously, one paw raised in threat. Both were carved from white marble with inlaid red cinnabar gems for eyes. On the female’s brow was a waning crescent moon while the male’s held a circle with a single dot in the center – this represented the sun.

Sesshomaru glanced at the female statue as he walked by. Within the Shiro, he made a beeline for the sanctity of his private quarters while Itazura ensured his lord’s lengthy list of demands was accomplished. Sesshomaru passed Rin’s door as he walked through the family wing and heard her recite some tidbit of inu history back to one of her tutors. He would need to be careful that she did not see the miko in her current state. He knew that his little human ward loved quickly and deeply and Kagome was no exception. All the time spent with his half-brother’s pack caused Rin to become very attached. Especially to the miko who would play for hours with her and the kit; creating flower crowns, singing and dancing, and running joyously around the camp. At the time he found the miko’s behavior perplexing, but compared to this vengeful creature of destruction – it was much preferred.

He passed through his rooms and entered the small hot spring and bathhouse which was for his immediate pack’s use only – meaning only he and Rin were allowed access to the springs. Steam wafted lazily through the air and a rabbit youkai prostrated herself before him, nose quivering.

“My lord, everything has been prepared. Do you require anything else?”

“Yes, have Akiko scour the library. I want anything involving Ningyo left on my desk as soon as she finds it.”

The rabbit nodded, avoiding direct eye contact, and quickly scurried out of the bathhouse.

Finally, alone, Sesshomaru let his fatigue show. He removed mokomoko, undressed from his robes, and slung both across the shoji screen. He then tied his flowing silver mane up into a top knot, before sliding gratefully into the steaming hot spring. A small hiss left his lips, as bunched muscles unclenched beneath the onslaught of heated water which soaked into weary bones. He poured himself a cup of sake which was kept next to the spring and knocked it back. Then repeated the process thrice more before the heat of the bath and the heat of the alcohol settled him somewhat. The demon sake was strong, but he never drank enough to lose the hard-earned control that he exhibited.

He thought of the day’s events.

If he was being honest with himself – and he always was, even if the truth was painful or inconvenient – the entire situation today had left him shaken. He hadn’t felt this way since his mother brought Rin’s soul into the underworld by way of the meido stone – all to teach him how to properly use the Meido Zangetsuha. It had been both a pointless and reckless thing for her to do. The memory of the event and the trauma of possibly losing his adopted daughter forever still haunted the western lord when he least expected it.

Sesshomaru would wake in the dead of night, body covered in a cold sweat, the image of Rin’s lifeless body burned into his retinas, and he would expand his vast youki to sense her cheerful yellow aura sleeping peacefully down the hall. But that time – that time between him waking with the memory of her death and knowing she was alive, those handful of insignificant seconds…those were the ones that hurt him the most. That lingering _possibility_ that his daughter may not be alive is what shook him to his very core. Each trivial second ate away at his being with jagged teeth. Tearing him apart piece by piece in that waning darkness.

And that’s how he felt while he was unable to move, youki being devoured before his very eyes. Helpless and _scared_. Consumed by this creature whom he thought once to be his ally.

How pathetic.

Sesshomaru rested his head back against the ledge of the spring, feathered bangs slowly plastering to his forehead from the steam that curled languidly up from the waters. He considered the miko’s situation and what it meant for him personally and the western lands. There was so much information he was lacking to be able to make any type of decision. Hopefully, Akiko was able to find something about the Ningyo to give him some understanding of what he was up against. Of all the things the western lord did _not_ know, one thing he _did_ know for certain – he needed to summon his idiot half-brother if the whelp was still alive. The prospect of his barely housetrained sibling casting a blight on his castle already gave him a headache. And with today’s outburst from Haruto – he would never hear the end of it.

_‘Was that only this morning…’_

He soaked for some time, lost in his turbulent thoughts, and the weight of his duty. He should have already received the reports he requested from Itazura and Sesshomaru did not appreciate tardiness. The sun had set some time ago, casting the night in blackness with no moon to light the world. It made him think of his brother which only increased his irritability.

A knock on the door which led to the private gardens. “If you are finished preening yourself pup, I require a word,” said the general.

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand down his face and slowly removed himself from the spring. Water coursed down his muscled body, converging into rivulets between the valley of his defined pecs and abdomen. He grabbed a cloth from an elaborate chest against the far wall and dried himself before releasing his silver hair to cascade around him. The western lord grabbed a plain white yukata from where it hung behind a shoji screen a dressed quickly. Sensing the scarred general was still standing outside awaiting a response, he said, “Study.” knowing Tadashi would understand and meet him there.

He slid a robe with his house crest over his yukata, slung mokomoko over his shoulder to complete his look, and padded on bare feet through the bathhouse, his private rooms, to the adjacent study. When he entered, Tadashi was already there, sitting cross-legged behind the large desk, reading a scroll. The servants had come in earlier to light the lanterns placed strategically throughout the room, anticipating a late night for their lord. Sesshomaru glanced at the multiple stacks of scrolls and notes which were piled neatly around the desk – it would be a late night indeed.

The general looked up as his lord sat across from him, “Troops have their orders and have begun the excavation process. Akiko should be here any minute, said she found something.”

“Hn.”

A light tapping at the door.

“Ah that will be her – enter,” the general placed the scroll he was idly reading down with the others and faced the door.

The shoji slid open and in stepped a stunning kitsune with nine tails fanned behind her. Although she was full youkai, she chose to sport her large fox ears atop her head. When asked by visiting ladies in court as to why, she would claim that it was to remember her extensive kitsune heritage. But everyone in the west knew that she was a vain creature and felt that her ears perfected her ensemble. No one disagreed. Each golden ear and tail were tipped in auburn that matched her hair perfectly. Said hair was currently in an intricate knot at the nape of her neck adorned with a jade comb in the shape of a tranquil forest – two foxes, one black the other gold, running towards each other from either end of the comb. Akiko was always dressed in the finest silks, hair and makeup done impeccably to accent the golden markings around her silver eyes. It was difficult for observers to tell if it was a dedicated handmaiden who maintained Akiko’s beauty or if it was an illusion the fox had cast. Both of which were possible, but no one knew for sure and Akiko preferred it that way. She was a master illusionist and practitioner of magic, as only a fox with nine tails could accomplish, and loved a good secret. All of those traits made her a formidable asset in the eyes of the Western Lord.

She stepped in and erected a barrier that encapsulated the room from prying youkai ears, before gently closing the door behind her. She crossed to the desk and placed a single scroll and a dusty book in front of Sesshomaru; then, she elegantly lowered herself to sit in seiza on the cushion beside the general, folding her red painted claws demurely into her lap.

“I was already in the library when word reached me of the Ningyo. I started looking immediately – this is all I could find,” she sighed. “It isn’t much and based on what the general told me, nothing that we did not already know. Unfortunately, given the reclusiveness of the Ningyo, there is only one individual that I believe may have better – insight.”

Sesshomaru turned a withering glower in her direction, already knowing who she meant, “No.”

“My lord, everyone here knows how you feel towards your lady mother, but I must insist. Her intelligence network is vast and if she has not already started an investigation into this attack of the west, I would be surprised.”

“As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree,” the general poured a cup of tea and offered it to the kitsune who politely declined. He took a sip and spoke over the rim of his cup, “Lady Inukimi probably has much more knowledge on the subject than we do at our disposal.” He gave a pointed look at the two texts on the desk.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, his headache returning in full force. However much his mother annoyed him, his two advisors made valid points. The only issue was, his mother never did anything from the goodness of her black heart, everything came with a price. And for how much she loved to pester him, it would probably cost a lot of future regrets.

He sighed, resigned, “So be it. I’ll have a letter sent requesting she come to the castle.”

The general set down his empty teacup, “Sesshomaru, any idea as to why a Ningyo queen would come looking for you?”

Sesshomaru contemplated the benefits of not admitting to knowing that the Ningyo was Kagome, and found none. The truth would come out eventually, especially with the wolf prince present and Inuyasha requiring a summons to the castle to account for the girl. No – he needed to tell them the truth.

“The Ningyo – she is part of Inuyasha’s pack. It is Kagome.”

Akiko gasped and the general narrowed his eyes, “How can that be? If memory of your travel serves me correctly, you claimed she was a human priestess, not a storm wielding siren.”

“It is true. I do not understand how her transformation came to pass, but the power of a miko still resides within her. The stone in her chest emits a black aura and beneath it, I sensed both youki and reiki in harmony with one another.”

Akiko shook her head, “Impossible. In my millennium of life, I have never heard of such a thing. Even the youngest kits know that reiki and youki are opposites, how could the two coexist in a single soul?”

“I do not know, but I intend to find out,” Sesshomaru glanced out the window to his right, the sound of the bamboo sozu* in the gardens helping still his troubled thoughts.

“Part of your brother’s pack…hmm. Perhaps she left the mutt in hopes of a dog with more – pedigree,” the general bounced his eyebrows suggestively. “Would that explain the tender embrace the two of you shared and her love bite. Tell me pup, what is it she said that riled your instincts so?”

Sesshomaru’s golden glower cut to Tadashi, _‘They do not know of my helplessness and I shall not inform them otherwise.’_

He decided to skirt the subject, “She claimed that she was looking for me, to request my help. You were correct in your observation Tadashi, there was a madness surrounding her which seemed to be forcing her actions. She was consuming my youki, then seemed to come back to her senses – or at least cognizant of her actions. I did not understand her ramblings, but this much is clear – she’s too dangerous and there are too many unanswered questions to release her. I have promised her my protection and safety while within the West.” 

Akiko shifted uncomfortably at the thought and murmured mostly to herself, “She was consuming your youki, for what purpose? That is truly old and powerful magic. I will have to do more research on this subject for I am intrigued.”

Sesshomaru said to the general, “Send someone to verify that my half-brother is alive. If he is, he is to be issued a summons to the castle.”

“And if he refuses?” Tadashi poured himself another cup of tea.

_‘Only an idiot would deny a summons from the Western Lord, but then again – he’s proven his idiocy time and time again…’_

“I recommend sending someone who will ensure the summons will not be denied. Have them take a dragon from the stables, he must be brought here before the next week has passed. Between him and my mother, there are bound to be some answers.”

Akiko’s silver eyes grew bright like two luminous moons trimmed in gold, “The return of the wayward son!” She clapped her hands giddily, “How scandalous! This will throw the entire court into a tizzy, and while the cardinal court is in session no less! The number of rumors this will create will be the highlight of my year!”

“No doubt rumors of your own making, vixen,” Tadashi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Akiko huffed and ignored his remarks, her nine golden tails swaying happily behind her. The mere thought of the massive amount of upset that would make its way through the western castle delighted her – especially if Sesshomaru’s lady mother was present. It would be the perfect opportunity to cause some mischief and mayhem. Her cat-ate-the-canary grin stretched across her face and the general knew she was planning trouble. The vixen lived for minor chaos after all. Akiko reigned in her mischievous thoughts, getting back to the matter at hand, and voiced something that had been troubling her.

Her face turned serious, “Do you perhaps believe it was Haruto who played a part in this? We know that the Ningyo reside along the eastern shore and the scroll here claims that the Eastern Lord has a treaty with them, but does not give any details. Perhaps he is the cause of her transformation. Since the two of you have a history, maybe he figured that you would deign not to kill her – and thus causing massive damage to the west.”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look, “Haruto is a fool and lacks the necessary intelligence to come up with a plot that intricate. What would he gain by sending the girl to our door while he is present and at risk of my ire? If word came to pass he was responsible, it would spark another war, one he knows he could not win.” He considered the sea eagle, “He has been pushing the rest of the cardinal council to support him in exterminating the humans within his territory. If he had the girl’s power at his disposal, he would surely use it and not bother with the rest of us. If those were my ambitions, I would do the same.”

Tadashi mulled these facts over, “Although he may not be responsible, the accusation may be enough to bend him – make him give us something that would benefit the West.”

It was a good plan, one that Sesshomaru had already considered. In this instance, what would help the west would also help the north. Alliances are what made a territory powerful. If the north and the west allied, it would also make Kouga less hasty to an unthinking attack when he found out about Kagome. Sesshomaru was well acquainted with their odd relationship, having witnessed it firsthand during their battle with Naraku. He formulated a plan to bring to the council the next day.

There was a muffled knock on the door. Akiko looked to Sesshomaru who gave her a slight dip of the head. She lowered the barrier.

“Enter.”

The door slid open and in came Itazura, scrolls in hand, “My lord, I have the reports you requested.” He gave a bow as he entered the room before sending a dashing smile in the direction of his mate. She returned the look, heat entering her eyes.

The general heaved himself up from the cushion, candlelight flickering off of his armor, “Well, this is two too many foxes for my liking, I think I shall retire for the night. Anything else you need before I go?”

“No.”

“Good. I shall send someone to fetch the mutt and have them leave tonight,” He crossed the room, gave a quick bow, and closed the door behind him.

Akiko gracefully stood as well, “I think I shall do the same – my lord?”

“See what you can find about youki consumption. Report back as soon as you find anything worthwhile.”

“Of course,” she bowed politely. As she was leaving the room, she ran a hand down her mate’s arm and gave him a suggestive smirk, “I’ll be waiting for you in our rooms,” she purred.

Itazura’s smile broadened, his eyes becoming more predatory, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, feel free to start without me.” Akiko winked at him.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, a mild look of annoyance crossing his features, “The reports, Itazura, you are late.”

Akiko laughed, clearly enjoying the dog’s discomfort, and left them both to their work.

The fox’s smile dropped from his lips as he returned to business, “My apologies, they are still finding bodies the more rubble they sift through – I wanted to ensure we had as accurate a number that we could.”

Itazura handed Sesshomaru the scrolls to look over at his leisure and gave him the highlights, “Currently there are thirty-three dead and eighteen injured. The infirmary has called in all healers to handle the situation. Injuries range from cuts to missing limbs.” Sesshomaru flexed his regrown arm. Many of those youkai would not have the power to recreate a missing limb, meaning they would be disfigured for the rest of their long lives. It was a grim future to consider.

“The damage throughout the main road is extensive and the market is unsalvageable in its current state. Many of the homes have been completely destroyed. I have already put out a message to the city’s innkeepers to accept lodgers whose homes are no more. The builders estimate that unless they receive more help, they will not have the city back to its former glory until late next spring – at the earliest.”

That meant a hard winter for many of the inhabitants of the western basin. The thought did not sit well with Sesshomaru. He would need to see if he could acquire some more builders to assist. Another request to the council.

“And our coffers?” he asked, opening one of the scrolls and scanning through it.

“In good health. Even considering the expenses for repairs, the taxes coming in this autumn will more than make up for it.”

“Cancel the taxes for this year.”

The fox gave a confused look, tilting his head like he may have misheard his lord’s words, “Ex-excuse me my lord, but do you think that wise? Your lady mother always preferred to have a large reserve and – ”

“I am _not_ my mother,” Sesshomaru growled, temper flaring. “Cancel the taxes. You said yourself the coffers were in good health. My decision is final.”

Itazura bowed, “Yes, my lord.”

“Speaking of my mother –” he set down the scroll he was reading and picked up a piece of blank parchment. Dipping a quill into an inkpot, he quickly wrote a message, dusted it with setting powder, then – once dry – rolled and tied it with a blue string. Sesshomaru took a small pot of blue wax from where it sat above a candle, and poured it carefully, sealing the edges. Finally, he pressed a waning crescent moon seal into it, completing the task.

He handed it to the fox, “Have this letter sent to her. Add no detail as to what has occurred, only that she is to show face at the castle as soon as she is able.”

“I will send our swiftest messenger to ensure she receives the message post haste.”

“Good, that will be all.”

Itazura bowed and quickly left his lord. His predatory look returning at the prospect of his waiting mate.

Once gone, the western lord put his face in his hands, elbows resting on his desk. He massaged his temples, “So much work to be done, it never ends.”

Sesshomaru poured himself a cup of tea and breathed in its light and earthy scent. The warmth that the sake had lent him in the bath, long since dissipated. He held the cup in one hand and pulled the other report Itazura had brought with the other. He read through it, jotted a few notes on a piece of parchment, then moved on to the next in the large pile beside his desk. And that is how he spent the entire night, reading in the flickering candlelight, writing out missives, sipping tea quietly; occasionally a servant would enter to refresh the lanterns and his drink. This was the part of leading that no one talked about. There was nothing romantic about a leader staying up until the wee hours reading scrolls. This wasn’t leading your troops into battle or slaying a powerful foe in the name of the West. There were no epic tales or eternal glory to be had while wielding a quill and parchment. But this – this is what made his territory great. This is what kept bellies full, homes overhead, and its citizens safe. Pacts and reports and letters.

As he worked, his thoughts strayed to his brother’s miko locked away in the dungeons – its only occupant. He would leave her for the time being, until his brother came to call and he had more information on the situation that he found himself in. But even with the unknown pressing upon him, and duty frantically knocking on his door – he couldn’t help but dwell on her crumpled form begging him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those that don’t know, a sozu is a type of water fountain found in Japanese gardens. It is a slanted piece of bamboo that is filled with water from an adjacent spout. Once full, it tips downward making a sharp clacking sound as it hits rocks and spills the water out. Rinse and repeat.  
> Thank you for reading and I’ll be back next week! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter. =^.^=


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is all about family and responsibility. Let me know what you think!  
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Coming Home by Falling in Reverse
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Sesshomaru set down his quill and raised his head from where it was buried within his work. Reports had started to steadily trickle in of a demoness making her way across the west, attacking humans and demons indiscriminately. They were far too late in coming. The sun was pushing steadily up from behind the eastern peaks, basking the basin in its warm glow. An impressive aura pulsed from the northwest followed by a long howl. The western lord rolled his eyes.

_‘Mother, always one for dramatics.’_

He finished organizing his papers, took a scroll on western troop positions, then went into his private rooms to prepare for the day. He could hear the castle servants bustling to welcome the western lady. Whispers and excitement at her arrival. He paid them no mind. Once dressed, he padded to the family wing to breakfast with Rin, as was their normal routine, scroll in hand. Sesshomaru walked into the dining area and was not surprised to see Rin patiently waiting for him. She smiled widely as he entered, pouring him a cup of his usual tea, and setting it at the head of the table to her right.

Today, the doors to the gardens were thrown wide open and a fragrant breeze wafted into the room; combining with the smells of hot food and drink, and Rin’s sunshine lemon scent – he was comforted. Rin was dressed in a moss green silk kimono; colorful flowers with embroidered golden bees detailed throughout the garment, coupled with a golden obi. Her hair was pulled up into a simple bun, while her unruly bangs hung across her eyes. The outfit gave her an air of maturity that never ceased to amaze Sesshomaru – she was growing up so fast. Gone were the days where she spoke in the third person, gapped toothed and dirt speckled. She was turning into a beautiful young lady, even if she did prefer to continue around the fortress barefooted.

“Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you at supper last night. Tell me, how was your evening? I’m sure it was quite busy considering yesterday’s events. _Everyone_ has been talking about the demoness. What are you going to do with her? I was considering helping in the infirmary today after my lessons – if it was alright with you, my lord.” Everything was said with a cheerful grin and in a single breath. How the girl managed to fit that much without coming up for air was beyond him.

He gave Rin a small smile that was reserved only for her, “Good morning Rin. Yes, that will be fine. As for the demoness, nothing has been decided as of yet.”

“Well hopefully we can come to a decision sooner rather than later, lest the West appears weak,” the door slid open with a _snap_ and in stepped Sesshomaru’s mother, fan waving leisurely, furs wrapped around her arms.

“My lady! It is so wonderful to see you!” Rin stood, breakfast abandoned, and rushed over to give the western lady a hug.

“Hello little one,” Inukimi said, patting her head fondly causing Rin to beam up at her, “See Sesshomaru, this is the way you should greet your mother, not leave her unwelcomed and alone at the gates.”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look, “I have never greeted you as such, nor will I ever. And if it was not for the invitation, I would have commanded the guards to bar the gates and claim no one was home.”

“My son, how your words _wound_ me so,” she said raising her fan dramatically to her forehead. She winked at Rin who giggled, “Come pup, let us have you finish your meal. You shall need your strength to strike righteous fear into your enemies.”

Rin laughed and returned to her seat, pulling the western lady behind her. They made themselves comfortable around the table. Sesshomaru pretended the esteemed western lady did not exist and focused intently on his scroll.

“Lady Inukimi, may I offer you some tea? This is Lord Sesshomaru’s favorite, it hails all the way from the mainland!”

“How polite you are. I assume it is the tutors who are teaching you these wonderful manners since my son seems to be wholly without. Yes, dear I will take some.”

His golden eyes cut across to her, before returning to his reading. Inukimi mock whispered across the table, “Is he always so grumpy in the morning?”

Rin’s shining face turned serious, the expression out of place for her, “No my lady, the West has been attacked. My lord has much to do to ensure we are all safe. He is the greatest lord and takes his duties very seriously.”

Sesshomaru sighed and put down his scroll.

“Rin, if you will excuse us, we have much to discuss. Let Master Ryoma know that you wish to assist the infirmary after lessons,” he said.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Will I see you both at supper?”

“Perhaps little one, as you said – your lord has much to do and I am here to assist him.”

The girl nodded, a small sad smile on her lips, but she accepted the lady’s words. Sesshomaru stood and walked through the open door to the gardens, making his way to the large koi pond. The koi fish swam lazily throughout the pond, their scales shimmering in the morning light. Sesshomaru watched them idly from the bridge. His thoughts strayed once more to Kagome and how she too had scales. The scent of salt and ozone mixed with her familiar camellia. The ruin she had wrought.

“The little blossom seems to be flowering right before our eyes. My, how fast they grow, reminds me of when you were a pup – now look at you, all glowering eyes and prickly attitude. You’ll never find a mate that way.” 

The western lady trailed behind, teacup in hand, and sat smoothly upon the bridge railing next to her son.

“You certainly wasted no time making an appearance. I was not expecting you until later this evening.” 

“I was already on my way when I ran into your messenger. Skittish thing, lucky I didn’t eat him flying so close to me in my true form.” She pulled the letter Sesshomaru had written last night out of her kimono and read his words back to him, mimicking his deep stoic voice, “You are summoned.” She tsked, “No hello, no how are you mother, nothing! And only Itazura to welcome me at the gates –”

“Mother, _enough_. There are much larger issues than your mock outrage and wounded pride.”

She huffed, turning her nose away from him, “Fine. What is it you need? It must be important if you _summoned_ me.”

He turned to her fully, “Tell me – what do you know of Ningyo, specifically their queen.”

She took a drink of her tea, golden eyes narrowing, “Interesting question. So – I assume that means the missing Ningyo queen is who attacked the west.”

“Missing?”

“Oh yes, the clans are in quite the tizzy over the matter – if my information is to be believed.”

And Inukimi’s information was always to be believed.

The lady prided herself in being the most knowledgeable daiyoukai in the land – at least, in all the things that mattered. Her spy network was impressive and it was said that each trusted infiltrator had to go through a grueling application process ran by the lady herself, before joining her coterie. Whispered rumors suggested that many of the applicants died in the process, as it was known that Inukimi did not mind getting her painted claws dirty, on the contrary – she preferred it. She had lost her delicate sensibilities long ago after she became mated to a warlord who was keen on having her involved in all things concerning the West – including making prisoners reveal their secrets. She had quickly found she had an affinity for the task and relished in a job well done. That was half the reason the Inu no Taisho granted her the Meido Stone – to better usher enemies of the West directly into hell.

The purple stone hung heavily around her neck even now. The large pearls a comforting weight.

“Explain.”

The lady gave him a sly look, “And what do I get in return for this information.”

Sesshomaru’s youki pushed out, a wave of power creating a supernatural wind that gusted around her, frightened fish swam hurriedly away. “Now don’t you take that tone with me pup.” Her own dark purple aura pushed back and Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

The youkai tending the gardens took one look at the scene and scurried to find duties elsewhere, not wanting to be caught in the power play between the two inudaiyoukai. Inukimi gave a final errant push against his power before slightly tilting her throat to him in concession. His growl cut off but he left his youki free for a moment more to prove a point.

“Always so temperamental,” she took another sip of her tea, nonplussed. “In three weeks’ time the cardinal council will end – this coincides perfectly with the summer solstice. We shall throw a grand festival. Not only will this give the lords the perfect send off, but it will give us the opportunity to show our prosperity in these dark times. I shall draft the invites.”

“I do not believe that holding a festival when half the city is in shambles is the answer,” he said icily.

She waved a hand flippantly in his direction, immune to his frosty demeanor, “Nonsense, I will take care of it, we shall have it fixed well before the festival.” He glowered. “Do not fret so, pup, and remove that crinkle from your brow, no unmated bitch will want an inudaiyoukai with wrinkles – even one as pretty as you.”

He sighed, “So be it.”

If his mother wanted to throw a festival in hopes of some noble female catching his eye, then it was a small price to pay for her cooperation. Inukimi’s laugh tinkled across the garden. Nothing pleased her more than her son’s aggravated agreement.

“Then it is settled.” She held her empty teacup in her lap, her voice taking on a conspiratorial air, “Apparently, the current Ningyo queen went missing a few weeks ago, not soon after taking over the throne from her deceased mother – no one has seen hide nor hair of her since. There are speculations that she ran away with an old lover of hers who came to visit that very same night,” she smiled wistfully. “But that little tidbit has yet to be corroborated. And that’s not even the most scandalous part! It seems that the previous queen died of a slow wasting illness; it only took a month from first symptom until death! Isn’t that just delicious!”

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the koi fish who were slowly returning to this part of the pond and contemplated his mother’s words, _‘If the current queen is missing, what made Tadashi think that Kagome was their queen.’_

He rephrased his question for his mother, “Why do they believe her missing and not dead?”

She rolled her eyes, “Do you not remember any of the lore I taught you as a pup?”

He bared his teeth at her.

“So grumpy! How does anyone get anything done with you always flaunting your power and baring your fangs,” her face was annoyed, but her voice betrayed the pride that she felt. Her son was powerful, there was no doubt about it. “She is _missing_ because no one else in the clans has received the Calamity Tempest Stone. It transfers itself to whomever it deems fit to rule them.”

Sesshomaru turned abruptly to face his mother, silver hair and mokomoko twirling around him in his haste, “Tell me of the stone.”

Her brow lowered in consternation, “Not much to tell I’m afraid – they hoard any details of the stone like dragons to gold.” An idea came to her then, “You know Sesshomaru, I am acquainted with a very renowned demon jeweler – master of his craft – he maintains the Meido Stone for me. The Meido is due an examination soon anyway, I could always call upon him to the West and see if he knows anything.” 

He considered the proposition. There were many demon jewelers, but few masters of the craft. Having one who was well versed in unusual stones may prove to be a valuable asset.

“Let us move forward on that line of inquiry. Inform Akiko of everything you know about the stone and instruct her to see what she can find as well, in case the jeweler falls through.”

Inukimi inclined her head.

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Inukimi – my apologies for interrupting,” Itazura sped hastily across the gardens followed by a more leisurely general. “My lord, it is almost time for the cardinal council to reconvene. The other lords have already made their way to the council chambers.”

The general said, “My lady, when I heard your beautiful song on the wind, I could not help but hurry to greet you. It has been too long since you’ve last visited the fortress.” He bowed and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

She smiled demurely behind her fan, eyes glimmering with mirth. “It has indeed. Between you and the little one, I have been made to feel most welcome.”

“Ah, I see the pup wasn’t included in that list, not surprising,” he gave the tightlipped lord a once over. “He’s grumpier than usual it seems.”

They both looked at Sesshomaru who sent daggers their way. If looks could kill, their souls would have been sucked into the Meido Stone, bodies awash in demonic acid. 

“Mother, will you be gracing us with your presence at the council meeting?” he said between clenched teeth.

“I don’t believe I will. I think the general and I have some catching up to do – don’t you agree Tadashi?”

He smiled roguishly, releasing her hand, “Yes, I believe we do.”

“Then I will take my leave. Come Itazura.”

Sesshomaru made his escape from the suffocating garden with his advisor reading off his itinerary behind him. In his retreat, he missed the helpful way the general set the lady down from the railing, the gentle brushes of youki, and soft smiles shared between the inu. Instead, he traversed the castle, buffeting anyone who crossed his path with icy glares. Servants, guards, visiting members of court – all suddenly remembered that they had things to do in other parts of the castle. He made his way through the northern wing until he reached the council chamber. With a blast of youki, he threw the door’s open and stormed to his place at the table. The other cardinal lords were already situated and returned their host’s glare with their own as they picked up pieces of parchment that had fluttered around them from Sesshomaru’s arrival. Sesshomaru sat in the western position, with each cardinal lord sitting in their territory’s directional equivalent. Kouga to his left, Sumihiko to his right, and Haruto directly across.

“I assume your dramatic entrance is due to the attack we were informed of yesterday?” said Sumihiko reorganizing his notes and stacking them neatly in front of him.

“You assume too much,” Sesshomaru intoned coldly.

Itazura placed a bound stack of parchment he had been carrying in front of his lord and returned to his duties within the castle. Itazura had the honor of being in charge of all the daily goings-on around the fortress. His job description varied wildly day-to-day; he managed all the staff within the household, dealt with any issues that did not require his lord’s intervention, and a slew of other responsibilities that kept him busy late into the evening. Itazura could be considered Sesshomaru’s right hand, always predicting his lord’s wants and fulfilling his wishes as he made them known. The servants found him charismatic and fair in his judgments and were comfortable going to him with any problems that they had. And although he was a kitsune, and mischievous by nature, he kept his disposition tightly controlled. Preferring to use his kitsune magic to do small harmless pranks around the castle that did not get in the way of his duties. They were mild annoyances at best, especially when compared to his mate’s mischief.

Sesshomaru scowled at the lords around him, “Let us begin, as you have all been made aware the West was attacked yesterday. The situation was handled swiftly but the city did sustain damage in the process. Repairs are already underway.”

“Who’d be dumb enough to attack the city?” asked Kouga.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the eastern lord when he said, “Apparently the Queen of the Ningyos.”

Haruto swallowed thickly, his red eyes wide with shock, “Why would she do such a thing?”

“This One thought _you_ would have the answer to that question, Lord Haruto.”

“M – me!? You couldn’t possibly believe that I had anything to do with the attack!” the eastern lord stuttered, taken aback. He assumed it would be another day of boring negotiations, not receiving accusations that could potentially start a conflict with the West.

Sumihiko and Kouga looked between the inu and sea eagle, intrigued to see where this conversation was headed. If it came to a vote of war, they both would need to choose a side wisely; whatever side would best benefit their territories no matter the outcome.

Sesshomaru snarled, “If this One understands basic geography – the Ningyo clans fall under the Eastern banner, then it would go to reason that a clan of that size who falls within your territories also follows your orders!”

“It is not true!” the eagle slammed a fist into the table, causing teaware to rattle loudly.

“And which part are you referring to?” Sesshomaru sneered, “This One’s understanding of geography or that they were following your orders.”

The room had gone deathly still.

Haruto ground his teeth, attempting to regain his composure, “Neither, Lord Sesshomaru. I was referring to the fact that the Ningyo do not _entirely_ reside under my banner. A treaty was signed long ago giving them some autonomy from the rest of the eastern proceedings.”

“Care to divulge what the details of this treaty are?”

“I would not.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, “Then what proof have you that you are not involved?”

“The burden of proof lies with the accuser,” Haruto said smugly, sure of his innocence.

“Proof – here is your proof!” He turned his attention to the other two lords who had watched the proceedings warily, “Thirty-three dead, over a dozen injured, homes and businesses destroyed – all from a member of your lands. Treaty or no – this One holds you responsible.”

Lord Haruto narrowed his own eyes, “Are you declaring war, Lord Sesshomaru of the West?”

“If reparations are not paid then this One sees no other choice in the matter.”

Lord Sumihiko cleared his throat tentatively, “Gentlemen, if I may – these are bold claims indeed. However, I cannot deny Lord Sesshomaru’s logic. Lord Kouga, what are your thoughts?”

Kouga folded his arms across his chest, “I agree. If someone from my pack caused damages to another, as leader I would be responsible for their actions. I see no difference in this situation.”

“I see,” seethed Lord Haruto, “Let it be known that I deny involvement of any kind. But in order to keep the peace and in a show of goodwill, what compensation would you have of me?”

Sesshomaru appeared to be thinking the question over carefully, but in reality – he already knew what he wanted. He said, “I want the Eastern Pass and its borders opened for the North to run their supplies.”

“What?!” said Kouga and Haruto, shocked and confused by the request.

Lord Sumihiko just closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smirk quirking his lips. Of course, it would be Lord Sesshomaru who found the perfect solution to their problems over the last week. To refuse now would put the East in quite the predicament. They were strong, but without the support of at least one of the other cardinal lords, the battle would be lost. But not before taking significant casualties and possible loss of his title and lands. 

“This One also demands that you send your young heir to reside here for the next year. You shall have him returned to you at the next summer solstice.”

“You would take my only heir hostage – you are asking too much!”

“Now now Lord Haruto, do you really think Lord Sesshomaru would harm a pup? Especially one who is the next eastern lord? I do not believe so. These terms seem fair in my eyes.”

Kouga gave Sesshomaru a questioning look which he ignored. He leaned towards Lord Haruto who in turn shifted backward, “Do you agree to the terms?”

Haruto’s white youki stirred around him and his feathers ruffled, betraying the anger he felt at being bullied by the other cardinal lords. “Will no one come to my defense? To speak up against this injustice? Or are you both so wrapped around the Western Lord’s claws that you dare not speak against him!”

The southern and northern lords kept quiet, the tension in the room palpable.

“Your cowardice has been noted,” he stood heatedly up from the table and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned and spit out, “I agree to your terms. Tell me, what happened to the Ningyo?”

“She has been made this One’s prisoner,” now that he had gotten what he wanted, his bored tone had returned in force.

Lord Haruto laughed, “A deadly mistake.” Then he left, slamming the abused doors behind him.

Kouga leaned forward, forearms on the table, “Not that I’m not grateful but…what do you get out of it? I feel like I’m missing something and the prospect doesn’t sit well with me.”

Sesshomaru eyed the wolf and folded his hands, “All that this One requests is a formal alliance.”

Kouga looked out the window to the clear skies and considered. He couldn’t think of anything negative that would come from allying with the West, but didn’t want to jump to any hasty conclusions. He said, “I’d like the afternoon to speak to my advisors. I’ll have an answer for you tomorrow.”

Sesshomaru gave a single nod.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a lot to consider,” Kouga left as well and in an effort to keep the battered doors on their hinges, closed them gently.

Sesshomaru stood to leave.

“Just a moment Lord Sesshomaru,” Sumihiko said while writing on a piece of parchment. He dipped his quill into the ink.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, “Hn.” The noncommittal noise posed as an invitation to continue.

“That was well played Western Lord,” Sumihiko laid down his quill, satisfied with his writings. “To think, not only did you surely make an ally out of Lord Kouga, but you also managed to maneuver a hostage out of the situation. Well played indeed.”

“Get on with it Sumihiko.”

The bat smiled, “Always getting right to the heart of the matter. Very well, to abate my curiosity – why did you ask for the eastern heir?”

“As a hostage, as you said.”

The bat’s smile widened into a grin, “While I do not doubt it, I also do not believe that is the only reason why. I have my suspicions it is to give the boy a little more worldly experience beyond the reach of his bigoted father.”

“Hn.” This one evasive.

“What would you say to taking on another _hostage_ say – my niece Shiori. She’s a little older than your daughter, perhaps around the same age as Haruto’s son. She could use a bit more worldly experience as well. And you are more…accepting than most. Hm?”

Sesshomaru scowled but Sumihiko was unperturbed by the display.

“This One is Lord of the West, not some pup wetnurse. Send your niece elsewhere if you wish to be rid of her.”

“Come now Lord Sesshomaru, I see how lonely your pup is. And in return for hosting my niece, I will do the same the following year and agree to send up some precious metals this fall.”

The metals would be good for better equipping his army and use any surplus to barter with the humans in his lands; however, he was caught on the southern lord’s first statement like a fish in a net, unable to escape.

_‘Rin is lonely?’_

He thought back to her sad smile at breakfast that morning. Of how she supped alone when he was busy fulfilling his obligations to the West. Of how she was always unaccompanied in the gardens in her free time. How had he not noticed before now? How had he become so blind to her sad chocolate eyes?

_‘Because she smiles so much and believes me faultless. I did not take her feelings into consideration. I must do better.’_

Sumihiko gave the lord a knowing look, he could see the cogs turning in Sesshomaru’s brain and already knew what the outcome would be. He said, “I’ll send for her immediately, she will be here within a week.”

“Hn.” This one of acceptance.

Sesshomaru turned to go, but hesitated. With his back to the southern lord, he asked quietly, “If it came down to war – who would you have sided with?”

Sumihiko looked up from the letter he had begun to write, “Hard to say – the West is strong and shifting the way we govern ourselves in this growing world…but the East is abundant in resources and it seems to me Haruto is hiding something.”

A non-answer if Sesshomaru had ever heard one.

Sesshomaru left the council chambers in search of his adopted daughter. It did not take him long to find her as she was still in the tutoring room, windows all opened wide to circulate the steadily warming air. She chirped a happy “Lord Sesshomaru!” as he entered, startling the old owl youkai, who had once been his own tutor, from his lecture.

“Hello Rin, may I have a word?”

The wizened owl bowed politely and exited to the corridor. Rin put away the soroban she was using and looked up at him expectantly, her aura exuding happiness causing her sunshine lemon scent to become especially bright. The scent soothed him.

“It has come to my immediate attention that you are lonely here in the West.”

Rin’s dark chocolate eyes lost their luster as fear rapidly took its place, “Lord Sesshomaru, never! I love being here in the West – I love being here with you! Please don’t send me away.” Her eyes welled over and Sesshomaru was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

_‘Where did this reaction come from?’_ he thought as he watched Rin hide her face in her hands, tears dripping from her chin.

He calmly walked over and sat beside her, their knees touching, “Rin, there is nothing to fear, I will not send you away.” He laid a calloused hand on her back, “But speak true – are you lonely?”

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, suddenly looking very young as opposed to that morning. She opened her mouth – then reconsidered the lie that tasted like ash on her tongue. She never lied to her Lord, and she didn’t want to start now. Instead, she stared at her lap and said truthfully, “Sometimes I am lonely, when I see the servant’s children playing together while I am here studying.” Rin raised her eyes suddenly to meet his, a look of adoration on her tear-streaked face, “But I know that the West values strength above all! And I must complete my studies so I can be of value to the West and to my lord. I am happy to be here with you Lord Sesshomaru. I am the luckiest girl in all the lands to have someone who cares for her as much as you do me. So even if I feel lonely sometimes, I must persevere!”

_‘Even now, so full of love for me although I have failed her.’_

He looked down at her with sad eyes and remembered her easy laughter with the miko and the kit not so long ago – how she did not have dark rings under her lashes or the stiffness in her shoulders as she had now.

“What would you say if I brought other young pups from the noble houses here for you? It was discussed today during the council meeting to ‘broaden the experiences’ of our young. Would this please you?”

She let out a high-pitched screech that only girls her age are capable of, hurting Sesshomaru’s sensitive ears, before launching herself onto him – throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. “Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you! This pleases me very very VERY much!”

The western lord slowly brought his arms up around the girl, hugging her gently, the smile he wore just for her returned to his lips. Whatever joy he could bring his adopted daughter, he would. She had been through so much and she was too important to him not to. He gave a small squeeze, signaling his need to release her and she pulled back.

Rin’s brow was furrowed, then relaxed as she grinned. Very slowly – as if she was afraid that moving too quickly would cause her lord to flee – she laid a feather-light kiss onto Sesshomaru’s blue crescent marking and said, “Thank you father, truly.”

His golden eyes went wide before they softened.

That was the first time she had ever called him father instead of by his title and name. Sesshomaru was surprised by how much he enjoyed the term and a happy purr rumbled in his chest, surprising him further. Rin smiled broadly at the sound and attempted to mimic it, but her human vocal cords were unable to recreate the rumbling. Sesshomaru chuckled, patted her on the head, then set her down beside him before standing.

“Then it is settled. They will arrive before the summer solstice,” He stood and crossed to the door, “I must return to my duties – daughter, I will see you this evening.”

Her smile could have rivaled the sun.

“Of course, father, have a good rest of your day!”

Sesshomaru nodded affectionately at her then retreated back towards his study. There was still much to do – even if he was done with the council for the day.

As he evenly walked through the castle, he realized he felt a lightness that he couldn’t recall feeling before. It was as if he could walk on air, even without the use of his youki. He examined the feeling with a panoramic view – analyzing it from all angles so he could better understand what the sensation he experienced _was._ It caused a warmth to burgeon from his chest. It spread throughout his limbs. It made his heart pound off-kilter. It was a roaring fire on a winter’s night when all was cold and still. It was a young son successfully tracking a doe through the underbrush to his sire’s delight. It was painting alone in the dark hours of the early morning before the household rose for the day. 

It was a daughter bestowing a heart-filled kiss on her father’s brow.

Sesshomaru’s feet wandered as he ingrained this emotion into his consciousness, placing it into a small box within his mind for him to examine further at his leisure. As he came to his senses, he realized his feet had brought him back to the gardens, atop the bridge where he had spoken to his mother. He watched the koi fish dance within their pond. Fins pushing them majestically through the clear waters as the hot summer sun crested over the top of the fortress.

“You look happy,” a voice called. “It suits you.”

Golden eyes flashed to the golden kitsune who stood leaning under a large magnolia tree deeper within the garden, her nose buried within a thick book. The light pink and white flowers were in full bloom around her and their petals littered the surrounding garden. Akiko snapped the book closed, her laugh tinkled like wind chimes as she moved past him, book held to her chest.

“Not to worry, I was just leaving,” she smiled as she passed, golden tails sashaying behind her. “Your mother has invited me for tea and she has the _best_ gossip.”

Sesshomaru silently watched her go, brows furrowing in introspection.

_‘Happiness. Is that what this is?’_

* * *

Inuyasha had spent the last few days traveling north, then south, then backtracked towards the east – all in the hopes of picking up Kagome’s trail again. However, none of the villages or travelers, outside of those who he had already spoken to, had seen any sign of her. After his human night in the tree, which he thankfully came out of unscathed, he threw his entire being into finding his friend. Unfortunately, all signs pointed further west – over the looming mountain and into the valley where Sesshomaru resided. The thought of Kagome hurting more people left a sour taste in his mouth.

If he needed to – if he absolutely _had_ to – he would ask the bastard for help, because so far, his plan was just to find Kagome. The plan for what he did after the fact was practically nonexistent. The option didn’t bode well with the hanyou, but what choice did he have? Brute strength was his tactic for situation A-Z. And for a problem this dire, especially if Kagome wasn’t in her right mind…no, he would need the help. Be grateful for it even.

_‘That’s if I can convince the bastard not to gut me on sight.’_

Inuyasha fingered Tessaiga’s hilt as he followed the game trail through the forest, startling a family of rabbits that hid in the underbrush as he entered a clearing. He watched as they scampered away, writing off the effort it would take to catch them for a meal in this sweltering heat. The sun was directly overhead and the cloudless azure sky would mean there would be no reprieve from the sun’s tenacious rays.

A shadow fell over Inuyasha.

“Hey! You there!” called a voice from high above.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes with a hand as he looked up into the sky, _‘Is that…a dragon?’_

A bridled four-legged dragon touched down in the middle of the clearing, tall grasses swaying in all directions at the force of the beast’s landing. The creature had bronze-colored scales, a fiery red mane, and an eight-pointed thagomizer that were sword sharp. If it weren’t for the fact that it only had a single head, Inuyasha would have suspected it to be his half-brother’s steed, Ah-Un, for the body type was the same. However, the youkai mounted on the dragon’s back was unknown to Inuyasha.

He took a defensive stance, hand resting on Tessaiga’s hilt – at the ready.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, beneath the beast’s musky odor came spiced ginger and clove and a scent that was distinctly familiar. He sniffed again, nose twitching.

Dog.

This demon was another inuyoukai and the first, outside of his brother, that he had met. His eyes widened with curiosity as the stranger dismounted, leaving the reins to rest on the pommel of his saddle. The inuyoukai had short black hair and hard cool blue eyes. He looked young, but it was always hard to tell ages with demons and Inuyasha wasn’t a very good judge of it to begin with. The demon’s square jaw was set tightly and his entire frame was rigid. He wore a pale blue haori with matching hakama, a metal cuirass etched with a crescent moon, and a green sash. His black boots gleamed in the sunlight, polished to a high shine. On his hip, a katana. As Inuyasha focused on his face he saw dark smudges under the demon’s eyes, lips held in a tight line.

The rider cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable under the intense perusal.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

“Are you Inuyasha?”

“Might be, might not – who’s askin’?”

The demon bowed low, hinging at the waist, his right fist over his heart, “I am Kiba, Captain of the Western Army and I have been sent by my lord to find his brother Inuyasha.”

“Half-brother.”

Kiba righted himself, his face perplexed, “Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘half-brother’ that bastard wouldn’t be caught dead callin’ me his full sibling and if you want to keep your head, I suggest you mind the distinction.”

The captain looked appalled, “You’ll refrain from calling my lord anything but his proper title. Lord Sesshomaru or Lord of the West will do.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance, “Feh, not gonna happen. _Ever._ Now let’s skip the pleasantries already and get down to it…What’d he send you to find me for?”

Worry niggled in Inuyasha’s gut, _‘Please don’t let it be Kagome. Please.’_

“Ah yes, Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to issue you a summons to the western keep. There has been an… incident, and my lord has requested your presence immediately.”

“What type of incident?”

“There was an attack, in the western basin,” Kiba looked away, “I’m afraid that’s all I can say at this time, I’m sure my lord will fill you in on the details.”

Dread seeped into Inuyasha’s bones.

“Is it about a demoness, winged and scaled, wearing strange clothes – goes by Kagome?” he asked, watching the captain’s reaction carefully.

The response he witnessed wasn’t what he was anticipating. Where Inuyasha thought he might have seen confusion or reluctance at the question, he instead saw hate. Pure unadulterated hate. The clearing suddenly crackled with it. Inuyasha’s instincts rose inside him and the message was loud and clear: _danger._ It was obvious by this reaction that Kagome was involved somehow and if the captain’s snapping aura was any indicator– it wasn’t good.

Kiba took a deep breath and on the exhale, his eyes emptied of the hatred and returned back to the hard blue. Quietly he said, “My apologies, that is all I can say. But if we leave now, we can be at the fortress before sundown.” He turned and mounted the dragon who, until this point, had been standing still as a statue. Now it arched its back, tail swaying in anticipation.

Inuyasha hesitated.

Not even a half-hour prior he had considered seeking help from Sesshomaru. But now that the moment was here, and the Lord of the West was summoning him in regards to, he assumed, was Kagome – he faltered. This would be the first person outside of his pack that would truly know of his failures as alpha. Sesshomaru would have questions, would expect answers, and Inuyasha had none to give. He was seeking those very same answers; for himself and the rest of his pack. Shame coursed through him. Shame and regret and guilt. The trifecta of his grief. How many people had Kagome hurt or killed because he hadn’t stopped her when he had the chance? And now the bastard would bear witness to his own self-loathing.

He felt it was everything he deserved.

But this was the line he toed, between his own self-loathing and the fear he felt and courage he would need to ask for help. And he vowed at that moment, that he wouldn’t let his fears take control anymore. This was the best lead he had, and even if he and Kagome were world’s apart…he would find her; even if it was hard, even if he had to travel a hundred – no, a million – miles through time and space and eternity, he would find her.

Inuyasha would always be there for her.

Even now, she was a ghost that lived on in everything he saw and touched. She had shaped how he saw the world, how he saw himself, and she would always be etched into his heart for that. She was his best friend and he loved her. True, maybe not in the way that she wanted, but Inuyasha loved her all the same. And that love wasn’t a sin. It wasn’t a make-believe thing. It burned unerringly. It was the one thing that pushed at the self-loathing and shame that he felt at his failures. Things didn’t make sense right now, and the scars that layered his heart were thick and painful…but that hate…the way he hated himself – he couldn’t let that part win over the love he felt.

That hate must _never_ win.

Inuyasha shrugged and gave a haughty smirk that didn’t betray the deep emotions he felt, “Let’s go see what that asshole wants.”

Kiba sighed, “You tell me I won’t live long but I doubt you’ll last the night if _you_ keep speaking in that manner.”

Inuyasha grinned as he mounted the dragon, sitting behind the captain, “Eh, ain’t nothing he hasn’t heard before and yet here I stand.”

The captain chuckled, then clicked his tongue. The beast rose into the air on blue flames, turning them to the mountains and the western basin. From this direction, they’d be entering the valley from the northeast.

_‘Hold on, Kagome – I’m coming for you.’_

The wind whipped Inuyasha’s hair to stream like a banner behind him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The trio flew in silence as forests and streams passed beneath them; the sun chasing after. As they finally neared the mountain that bordered the western basin, Inuyasha spoke.

“Hey, how’d you find me anyway?”

“Luck, actually,” The captain smiled over his shoulder, the act smoothing out some of the tension of his face. “I had only been searching for a few days and was surprised to find you so far west. I had been told that you reside in Edo and was given your general description. I stopped in a village a way out from here for the night and asked if they have seen any suspicious activity as of late. We’ve been vigilant after the attack and I’ve been inquiring throughout my travels in case someone knows anything that could be related. A demon had said that a hanyou had been spotted in the forest to the north and that they’d been lurking up and down the forest that surround the mountains to the western basin. Their description matched the one I had, so I’ve been flying the mountain line on the off chance it was you.”

Inuyasha grimaced, “Feh, of course, everyone’s always gotta report when a lowly half-demon is around. I bet I’ll be the only mixed breed in the whole basin, tainting everything I touch. Guess you’ll have to burn the castle down and rebuild a new one once I’m gone to get the taint out.” He gave a small self-deprecating laugh. 

Kiba glanced at the hanyou, “Untrue, Lord Sesshomaru houses and staffs several hanyou of all types. If anything, our lord is known as being one of the most open minded daiyoukai on the cardinal council.”

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut when he realized it had been hanging open. They flew on in silence once more, Inuyasha’s mind was abuzz. As the mountain range came closer, the dragon steadily flew higher until they were able to easily crest the peak, flying through thick clouds that hung low. The dense vapors obscuring their vision and dampening their clothes. Inuyasha digested this new information skeptically. It just didn’t fit the picture that Inuyasha had drawn of his half-brother – where the stoic ice prince hated everyone that wasn’t a perfect pretty bastard like him. Then again, he did keep Rin with him and she was human. But then again, she seemed like she was the exception to the rule. Guess he’d have to see for himself.

The dragon began its descent and as they burst through the clouds, Inuyasha got his first glimpse of the valley and was in awe at the cityscape he could vaguely make out in the distance. Until this moment, it had never really dawned on Inuyasha that his half-brother was an _actual_ lord who ruled over the land and its people. He shifted to look at the massive waterfall to his left. The thundering waters sprayed mist in all directions creating rainbows from the now setting sun. He absorbed his surroundings: the river, the forests, the demons who waved at the passing dragon. It all seemed so peaceful here. A sentry in a tower blew into a horn twice and saluted as they flew by. The sound echoed throughout the basin.

He had hazy memories of the western keep. Being so small, running through the corridors – the gardens. Maybe if his father hadn’t forsaken him, this could have been a homecoming of sorts. But in reality, he was a total stranger to the people and this place. His ears twitched at the commotion below. There was yelling and hammering, heavy stones being put into place, and timber being moved as a multitude of youkai worked together to rebuild the city. Craftsman of every trade, working in teams, were doing their part to reconstruct the damage that had been left in the wake of the attack.

Inuyasha surveyed the scene. The destruction that was being fixed was enormous and Inuyasha wondered at who or what could have caused all this damage. It was like an explosion had gone off, and he could see where several new homes had already been built – the stone and wood a different shade than the rest. As they flew over what he assumed was a market place, given its location in the city, the captain tensed, twisting the reins in his hands until the leather snapped. Inuyasha had the mind not to ask any questions.

Another sentry, this one in a tower behind the walls, blew into his horn twice as well and saluted as the bronze dragon landed in the courtyard. A gruff looking inuyoukai stood at the castle steps, arms crossed. Inuyasha slid off the dragon and waited for Kiba to do the same. Once dismounted, the captain handed the broken reigns to a waiting guard who guided the lumbering beast away.

Kiba gave a grim bow to the youkai, “General Tadashi, I have found Inuyasha. He was located to the northeast, in the forests outside of the mountain.”

The general gave the hanyou a once over, “Any issues?”

“None sir,” the captain’s words were tight, “However, he did ask about a winged demoness – Kagome.”

“I see, I’ll take over from here, captain, I know you have other things to attend to – dismissed.”

Kiba nodded solemnly, patted Inuyasha once on the shoulder, then headed towards the barracks. Inuyasha tensed under the general’s scrutiny, anxiety coiling in his gut. He was vastly outnumbered, a literal army stood between him and escape of the basin. Maybe this had been a bad idea – he could have figured something else out.

His hand slowly reached for Tessaiga when the general said, “Why so tense pup? Surely you don’t believe any harm will come to you here, you were summoned by our great lord after all.” A calculated look to his hand and sword.

“Feh, great lord my ass – sounds like the bastard has you all wrapped around his little finger. And could he not tone down his aura, makes my skin crawl.”

The general let out a boisterous laugh shocking Inuyasha. Given the captain’s response earlier that day, he thought that all of the western court would be so high strung. It was a pleasant surprise. He took a moment to look at the older inu, noting the scars on his face and throat. The fact that this demon had survived those injuries spoke well to Inuyasha and he found himself respecting the demon. It was a lot to take in. His hand went back to his side.

The general’s laughter dropped to a chuckle and he waved Inuyasha forward, “You and I are going to get along just fine. Come now pup, Lord Sesshomaru wanted to know as soon as you arrived.”

Inuyasha smiled hesitantly at the older inudaiyoukai and relaxed somewhat, then headed towards the castle. It was nice knowing that other demons of his kind weren’t all scary bastards with no sense of humor. The general turned and strode through the open doors speaking as he went, expecting the half-demon to follow.

“I am Tadashi, General of the Western Army and an advisor to Lord Sesshomaru. During your stay, I would be happy to show you around the castle if duty permits.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide, “Stay? Umm…I think there’s been some kind of mistake – I ain’t stayin’. I’m just here to find out what the bastard – ” a gasp from a group of passing servants, “– wants then I have other responsibilities I gotta get to.”

Tadashi cast his violet eyes over his shoulder, face serious “I assure you…your responsibilities lie here in the West.”

A chill ran up Inuyasha’s spine at the implication.

As they walked through the fortress, Inuyasha attempted to exude confidence he did not feel, taking a note from Sesshomaru’s handbook. Back straight, shoulders set, a bored look on his face – even as he stole glances of his surroundings. Servants peeked from every doorway they passed, whispering to one another before hurrying away when he caught their eyes. Tadashi ignored them and continued on.

Inuyasha’s ears flicked in all directions at the activity around the castle while his nose tried to catalog all the different scents – it was an impossible task. Every demon type imaginable seemed to work in the castle. Smells of cooking, cleaning, washing, ink and parchment, the gardens, sweat, leather – all overwhelmed his senses.

As they passed a window Inuyasha couldn’t help but stutter to a stop. Breath catching in his throat. Playing outside was a group of youkai children. That in and of itself wasn’t the unusual part, what caused Inuyasha to stop was the fact that some of them were very obviously hanyou. A little girl with pigtails had small neko ears atop her head and whiskers, another – a boy – had bear ears and paws. They played happily with full-blooded children without any of them having a care in the world.

Inuyasha could feel the general studying him once more but couldn’t bring himself to care. It was true – what the captain had said was true, Sesshomaru allowed mixed breeds to live and work among the castle. A human woman and a male neko youkai called to the children who all hurried after them excitedly. Inuyasha continued to stand there, gazing out the window, even after they had left.

“I can smell your surprise.”

Inuyasha turned, confusion written all over his face, “He never told me.”

Tadashi’s lip quirked up, the scar on his face crinkled in response, “He is not typically one to share.” He shrugged, “Especially if the deed could possibly ruin his reputation of being ‘the killing perfection’.”

“Huh.”

“This way to the family wing and the lord’s study is up the stairs and at the end of the hall.”

They continued on, Inuyasha lost in thought as he followed. So far, nothing was as he expected and it threw him vastly off guard. It wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed in the least. The general knocked on the door.

“Enter,” came a familiar cool voice.

The general winked at Inuyasha and slid the door open before peeking his head in, “Shall I stay?”

“No.”

“Very well, then a quick report – Kiba found him outside the basin, searching for a winged demoness.” He moved out of the way, “Good luck to the both of you!” Then strolled down the corridor back the way they’d come.

The loss of the grizzled youkai made Inuyasha’s brow creased with worry. He had hoped that the general would have stayed for the conversation, if only to lessen some of the tension that he felt being alone with his half-brother.

“Are you going to stand in the hallway and cower all evening or are you going to face me?”

Inuyasha stepped into the study and took in the room. The bookshelves crowding several of the walls, the large portrait of a forest at night, thick fur rugs, and a large desk at the far end of the room. Everything was orderly and neat, and not a speck of dust in sight. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga were mounted behind the desk. The western lord sat on a cushion out on the balcony, his chin in his hand, boredly inspecting a letter. He placed it on the small writing table beside him and met his half-brother’s uncertain gaze.

_‘He looks…tired,’_ Inuyasha thought, noting the beginnings of dark circles under Sesshomaru’s eyes. The thought humanized him somewhat to Inuyasha, _‘I guess even the bastard gets stressed – huh, go figure.’_

But before either could speak, the door snapped open unexpectedly.

Inuyasha whirled around, startled because he hadn’t felt any aura coming this way.

A gasp.

A fan clattered to the floor.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes heavenwards as if he were begging the Kamis to strike him where he sat.

Inukimi glided into the room, fur-lined kimono trailing behind her, eyes misting as she took in Inuyasha. As she stood in front of him, Inukimi slowly raised her hands to his face and hesitated before she touched him. Panic was starting set in and he recoiled from her touch but she did not release him. He studied her face and she, his.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek, “You look _so_ much like Touga,” she whispered.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, “You knew my father?”

Sesshomaru huffed, “You truly are a fool Inuyasha, use your nose for once.”

He took a delicate sniff but the scent didn’t make much sense to him. He could smell Sesshomaru – damp earth, forests after rain, hint of acid. This demoness smelled of cool eucalyptus and mint after heavy rainfall, also a slight hint of acid. He looked at her markings, her silver hair, her pelt, her laughing golden eyes.

_‘No, that can’t be right.’_

She watched intently as he scanned her face and smiled when she saw the final cog turn in place. She lowered her hands.

“You’re related to Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha looked to his half-brother with confusion, “I didn’t know we had a sister.”

The western lady’s eyes went wide and laughter spewed forth before she could quell it; covering her mouth with her sleeve to save some of her modesty at the very unladylike guffaw.

Sesshomaru glowered at him, lips in a thin line, “Your idiocy never ceases to amaze this One.”

“Oh, my dear,” Inukimi caught her breath, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, “I have not laughed this hard in a very long time.”

Inuyasha got the sense that he was mistaken but he didn’t understand how, they obviously were related – a blush of embarrassment crept over his cheeks and he suddenly found the rugs to be very interesting.

“I did know your farther, he was my mate – my one true love,” she said wistfully. “I am Inukimi, Lady of the West and reagent in Sesshomaru’s absence.”

“You – you’re Sesshomaru’s _mother_?”

“The one and only,” she grabbed his arm and led him to the balcony. “But please do not judge me on my son’s demeanor. No one knows where he gets his haughty attitude – certainly not from me and certainly not from my dear Touga.” She smiled warmly at him, “It’s amazing, you really do look so much like him – especially the eyes. And look at these _adorable_ ears! Sesshomaru, why didn’t you ever tell me how handsome your brother was?”

“Half-brother,” they said in unison, scowling.

Her laughter tinkled across the gardens below, “How delightful! Just wait until I tell Akiko!” She patted Inuyasha on the head, “My dear, if you ever want me to tell you about your father, you just say the word. I’m sure my son has already had a place for you made in the family wing and I am never far. We shall talk as much as you’d like.” She tweaked his ear, grinning, then left as suddenly as she came, scooping up her dropped fan in the process.

After slaying hundreds of demons, battling against forces of pure evil, crossing through time itself – and this is what was going to kill Inuyasha – embarrassment. He was going to die from embarrassment. The irony was not lost on him.

“Your mom seems…nice,” he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to will the blush away.

“This One assures you, she is not. My mother is renowned for her intelligence network and has a penchant for torture. Do not let her motherly act fool you.”

Inuyasha looked skeptical but supposed his half-brother had to get his murderous tendencies from somewhere. He looked down to the manicured gardens, the setting sun casting long shadows. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, neither knowing how to just sit down and converse without swords or fists or blood. This was unknown territory.

Inuyasha could feel the annoyance rolling off of the western lord and it set his own teeth on edge. The diplomatic lord broke the silence first but didn’t make eye contact.

“Could you truly not tell she was my mother?”

The question caught him off guard. It seemed everything here kept him off guard. Inuyasha answered truthfully, “Nah, I could tell you were related but that was about it. And even if the scent didn’t give it away the two of you look a lot alike.”

“Hn.”

“It’s not like I had anyone to teach me how to do it right. Had to learn on the fly.”

Silence.

“So ah – the captain was sayin’ there was an attack on your city, saw it as we flew in,” his eyes remained downcast. “That the reason you called me here?”

_‘Please say no – please say no.’_

Sesshomaru threw up a hasty barrier around them. Inuyasha cringed as he was surrounded by his half-brother’s powerful youki on all sides, a growl forming behind his lips. He swallowed it down.

“Do you believe that is why this One has summoned you?”

Inuyasha went to sit on the opposite side of the balcony, facing the gardens – it was easier than looking the western lord in the face when he told him of his failures.

“Can you cut it out with the ‘this One’ bullshit for once. And yeah – I’m starting to think so. No one’s given me any details but the way everyone was reactin’ when I was askin’ about Kagome…makes me think she is somehow involved. Which means I’m involved.”

“And why do you believe that?” he asked cooly.

Inuyasha sighed and the grief threatened to overwhelm him again. It had only been a few weeks since everything had happened, it wasn’t enough time to process his feelings let alone come up with a solution to any of the problems he had. He peeked a glance through his bangs at Sesshomaru who remained stoic.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, “I was plannin’ on comin’ and askin’ you for your help,” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “There was an incident a couple of weeks back, and well – one of my packmates is dead and another missing.”

“Did you come for Tenseiga?”

“No…no, there wasn’t anything left to save. Miroku he was – he was torn apart,” he swallowed thickly.

“Start from the beginning.”

Inuyasha kept his emotions carefully guarded and explained the last few weeks, dredging up as much detail as he could. Their mission to find the missing girls, the attack by a sika youkai, Miroku’s death, Kagome’s transformation, the trail of bodies she left in her wake, his quest to find her and finally get some answers. Even with the effort, he couldn’t stop the shame which rolled off of him in thick waves. He stared at the ground, refusing to see the disgust he was sure he would find on Sesshomaru’s face.

“– that’s why I came when the captain said you wanted to see me. I had already been thinkin’ about comin’ here to see if you had any information or maybe could help find her. Kagome, she – she didn’t seem to be all there and I could use the extra set of hands in subduing her once we find her. But I gotta know, was she involved in destroying your city? The captain seemed cagey when I asked him.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru fixed him with a firm stare, fists clenching, “she was the _only_ one involved.”

“No, that can’t be right,” he finally looked to Sesshomaru’s face and saw the seriousness there. “How is that possible? How could she have done all that by herself? Girl can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over her own feet, let alone destroy a city.”

“She had the ability to control all aspects of a great storm. We also suspect she can control any male – regardless of power,” Sesshomaru flicked his eyes away. “Inuyasha, I called you here to get answers as to why she would attack the West and to atone for the crimes that your packmate has committed. Not only did she destroy the city, but she has killed many innocents throughout my lands.”

Inuyasha blanched, claws cutting into his palms, “If she was here, where is she now?”

“I have her in my possession and have promised her safety while in the West. However, she will reside in the dungeons until we have more concrete knowledge as to her abilities and her motives.”

Inuyasha sagged and blew out a haggard breath, eyes squeezed shut in the relief he felt, “You have her…thank the Kamis she’s safe.” His search had ended but he still wasn’t any closer to the answers he needed.

“I need to see her.”

“No.”

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared across the balcony, “What do you mean, ‘no’? You said you have her and I need to talk to her, she’s part of my pack and I need some fuckin’ answers!”

Sesshomaru snarled at him and abruptly stood, towering over Inuyasha who continued to glare even as goosebumps ran wildly across his arms, “Hear me Inuyasha and listen well,” acid dripped from his voice.

“Her unpredictability is too much of a liability at this point in time. I have already said that we believe she can control _any_ male of her choosing, so unless you suddenly lack the appendages which makes you male – you will not speak to her. No one will. I am already throwing enough resources into finding a solution and I will not have any more deaths in my territory, because some half-wit _needed_ answers. This is bigger than you Inuyasha, she has already killed thirty-three just here in the city, injured dozens more, not to mention the accounts I have of her slaughter throughout the countryside.”

He turned to storm back into the study, the barrier extending itself to encapsulate the room as he snagged several books off of the shelves. “You have already caused enough damage by allowing this destruction to happen by a member of your pack,” he spat the words. “If you are going to continue to whine like a petulant pup, then I will have no choice but to have you tried for treason against the west and failure as an alpha to your pack. And I find you _guilty_ on both accounts.”

He threw the books down on the desk and glared menacingly at Inuyasha, “It is your choice, Inuyasha. Death? Or take responsibility for the actions of your packmate and set things to rights. Choose.”

Inuyasha looked at his bloody hands where his claws had pierced his palms. It was all too much, but in the end, Sesshomaru was right – Kagome was his responsibility as alpha and because he hesitated to stop her when he had the chance, he was also responsible for the carnage she created.

He was to blame for it all.

He stood and crossed to the other side of Sesshomaru’s desk, the inudaiyoukai’s aura pushed angrily against him but he trudged on, swallowing the discomfort. The last of the setting sun had finally dipped behind the mountain leaving the valley in dusky darkness, two sets of golden eyes adjusted to the gloom as they regarded each other.

The hanyou steeled himself, his voice strong when he answered. His emotions pushed deep down inside his soul.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Sesshomaru minutely tipped his head in acknowledgment, “Then it is settled.”

The western lord collapsed the barrier and flared his youki twice, one long pulse then one short. A few short moments later, there was a knock on the door.

“Itazura come in.”

The black kitsune entered the study and tried to calm his trepidation at the tension lingering in the room. He wore his signature smile, “How can I be of service this evening, my lord?”

“Take him to his rooms and inform Tadashi that Inuyasha belongs to him during his stay. He can use him however he pleases. You are both dismissed.”

Itazura bowed, “This way Master Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha turned to go but hesitated. He turned back to the scowling western lord, and put away his pride, “I ah – I just wanted to say thanks – for the help…and not killin’ Kagome. From what I’ve seen, you’re a good leader.” The pressure was too much, he adverted his gaze, “And that I’m sorry – I won’ let you down.”

Sesshomaru oozed skepticism, “Time will tell. Now, get out of my sight.”

Inuyasha nodded then followed the waiting kitsune out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him. The seven tailed kitsune introduced himself as they walked.

“I am Itazura, the lord’s personal assistant and I run the household staff. If there is anything you require during your stay, please let myself or any of the servants know.”

They walked down the stairs.

“Through this door is the private gardens, through this door is the family wing where you will be staying. Only the lord’s pack is allowed to stay within this section of the castle and all meals are typically held in the dining room, which you will find here,” he pointed to another set of doors as he walked past. “The western lady has chosen this room here, while Lady Rin is situated here. And finally, this one will be your room.”

The fox slid open a door and stepped aside to let Inuyasha wander in. The first room was lavishly decorated and acted as a joint workspace and sitting area while the adjacent door led to a cozy looking bedroom with large wooden furniture. The lanterns and candles were already lit within both spaces and a covered tray sat on the table; a delicious smell wafted through the room causing Inuyasha’s mouth to water. The hanyou walked through the area, investigating items as he went.

The kitsune continued on, “Lord Sesshomaru is currently hosting the cardinal council who reside in the northern wing. I respectfully ask that you refrain from that area of the castle unless summoned. The rest of the fortress and the grounds are available to you, with the exception of my lord’s private quarters and study. I shall have a servant come to fetch you in the morning with your itinerary.” He pointed to the large wardrobe in the bedroom, “ There, you shall find clothes to better suit one of your station.” He gave Inuyasha’s robe of the fire rat a concerned look, nose wrinkling. “The household bathhouse is located at the end of the southern wing, you can get there through the castle or cut across the gardens. As a member of Lord Sesshomaru’s pack, the private bathhouse is also available to you.”

Inuyasha stopped digging through the expensive kimonos in the wardrobe and said, “Which one does the ice prince use?”

Itazura cleared his throat and folded his hands into his sleeves, “My _lord_ uses the private bathhouse.”

“Good, so I won’t be usin’ that one,” he pulled out a sleeping yukata and laid it on the raised futon.

“Very well,” the fox pursed his lips and crossed to the hanyou. “Master Inuyasha, if I may step out of bounds momentarily to give you a word of advice?”

Inuyasha quizzically gave the fox his attention, “Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“You have been invited to the West on behalf of my lord, and he has graciously deigned that you be treated as a member of his personal pack. That is truly an honor in and of itself. And there are certain – expectations – that come with this claim. First and foremost is that you are now officially a representative of the West. Your actions and your words reflect upon my lord.” He paced the room, “Now, I am not here to lecture you on how you act in private – that is none of my business; however, how you behave in front of the servants and the other lords here in attendance has an impact. If they note how his own kin behaves in such a, and I’m sorry to say – disrespectful – manner, well…much hard-earned respect will be lost and it will reflect poorly on our you, our lord, and our lands.”

Inuyasha regarded him and absorbed the advisor’s words. Hadn’t he just finished telling Sesshomaru that he would do better? That had to start now. He solemnly vowed to himself that he would take this new duty seriously. It was a lot of pressure and not an easy task, but he didn’t want any reports of him being the cause of embarrassment for the West. Not because he regarded the West with any esteem, but more so to prove to the pompous ass that he could be civilized.

Inuyasha gave a small bow, “I appreciate the advice. I’ll take it to heart.”

The kitsune smiled with relief and clapped his hands in front of him, “Wonderful. Is there anything else before I take my leave?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.”

“If you change your mind, just ring the bell and someone will be along to assist you.” He gave a low bow, “Have a good night.” The fox slipped away.

Inuyasha scrubbed a hand down his face, _‘What a weird fucking day this turned out to be.’_

His stomach rumbled angrily, unable to resist the delicious smell of food permeating the room. He dug in. After the meal, he followed his nose to the large bathhouse, scrubbed himself of a week’s worth of grim as he astutely ignored the whispers, then returned to his room. He prepared for the night. Dressing in the borrowed yukata he laid out earlier, blowing out the candles in the bedroom, and settling into the futon – Tessaiga placed beside him.

Worry and anxiety gnawed incessantly at him as he tried to sleep. Sesshomaru’s constant aura adding to the discomfort. He tossed and turned. Finally, late into the night when the household settled and his ears didn’t flick to every noise – he drifted off to dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, one he prepared to take head-on. There were still questions that needed answers and his newfound responsibility was a daunting one, but he was determined.

And that determination had never failed him before and it wouldn’t start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so, we officially have just about everyone in the West! I assure you, there’s going to be some subterfuge in the following chapters! This chapter ran a bit longer than I had hoped because I just couldn’t find a good stopping point until now. There was just so much interaction happening and I felt it important to see everything through both brother’s eyes. Sorry – half-brother’s eyes. Haha
> 
> Just so everyone has a clear idea of the timeline thus far: Kagome’s attack/Sesshomaru sending for Inuyasha all happened within the same day/night, Sesshomaru’s section of this chapter occurs the next morning after the attack, and Inuyasha’s arrival to the castle happens three days later. That’s why we’re seeing major construction happening already because Inukimi said she would take care of it and she’s a lady of her word! haha
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a rundown of the goings-on throughout the castle and perhaps we’ll finally get to Kagome who’s been locked away this whole time! We know Tadashi eventually plunks her bound and gagged in front of Sesshomaru in his office but what led up to that? What new information did he get that boosted his confidence? Guess we’ll find out! :D
> 
> Also, for those of you who have made it this far, have you noticed the lyrics of the song the chapter is titled after peppered throughout? Sometimes the song is the inspiration for the whole chapter, other times it’s only for a single character’s interaction or internal monologue. See if you can spot where! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you found it and if you think it fits with what's happening in the scene!


	11. Battle Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry to everyone who’s been waiting for Kagome to make her reappearance, but a plotbunny led me a bit astray this week. I had to follow it! And because this was already a looong chapter – Kagome won’t show up until next week’s chapter. I SWEAR TO YOU this is a Sess/Kag fic – eventually. Ha! Until then…there are storms on the horizon for our fluffy lord and the west…beware!
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Battle Royale by Apashe ft Panther
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.
> 
> Next week’s song has already been posted as well, so it may give you a hint as to where the chapter is going to go 😉

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the sound of gentle rain pattering against the window and low rumbles of thunder in the distance. A summer storm – of natural creation – had made its way into the valley, causing the inhabitants to watch the sky warily; lest this be the ploy of another rouge demoness. However, where the last storm was a whirlwind of weather – this one was calm and almost peaceful in comparison.

After another grumble from the sky, Inuyasha opened his eyes groggily and gave himself a quick assessment. The hanyou was surprised to note how well-rested he felt and couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. With that revelation in mind, he prepared for the day. Opening the wardrobe, he was once again overwhelmed by the sheer amount of silk and finery stuffed into a single place. Remembering Itazura’s crinkled nose at his robe of the fire rat, he selected a simple red kimono patterned with black cranes and lotus flowers, black hakama, and a thin golden obi. He ignored the boots lined at the bottom of the wardrobe, grabbed Tessaiga, then followed his nose to breakfast in the dining room.

As he neared the door, he was surprised to hear laughter coming from the other side.

Inuyasha slid it open and hesitantly peeked in.

It took him a moment to fully register the happy scene. Sesshomaru at the head of the table, a small smile on his lips at something Rin had just said. Inukimi laughing and pouring tea into her cup. Rin serving both inu food and chattering happily about her lessons. It was all so… _normal_.

Sesshomaru’s eyes caught his and the lord said mildly, “Are you coming in to join us or is hiding in the corridor like a coward your new signature move.”

Inuyasha sheepishly entered the room, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, guess I’ll come in.”

“Uncle Inuyasha!” Rin squealed, running over to him to give the shocked hanyou a hug. “I am so excited to see you! Now the whole family is here,” she said dreamily.

Inukimi snickered behind her sleeve.

“Hey Rin, uh – uncle?” asked Inuyasha.

“Oh yes, you are father’s brother after all, that makes you my uncle!” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Inukimi’s smile grew. “Are Kagome and Shippo with you too?” Rin peered around Inuyasha as if he were hiding them back in the corridor.

Inuyasha’s eyes scampered to Sesshomaru’s for help and the lord gave his head a subtle shake. “Sorry kid, Shippo is back in Edo and Kagome is – preoccupied.”

She grabbed his hand and led him to the seat beside hers, “I see,” she said sadly. “Well perhaps father could request they come for a visit too! Wouldn’t that be wonderful, father?” She turned wide chocolate puppy dog eyes to Sesshomaru who found himself unable to resist.

“Perhaps they –”

“Ah little blossom, using all of your tools at your disposal to get what you want – excellent work,” Inukimi poured Inuyasha a cup of tea and he hesitantly took a sip. “However, we must work on your subtlety,” she gave the girl a wink. “The kit and the miko have other obligations, as do you. Are you not supposed to be preparing for Lady Shiori’s arrival today?”

“Yes grandmother,” Rin said excitedly.

“Grandmother,” the western lady wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. “That makes me sound so _old_. Let us go with granddam – it sounds a bit more sophisticated, doesn’t it? And you are inu after all, let us behave as such.”

The girl gave her a dazzling smile, “Yes granddam!”

Sesshomaru eyed the proceedings with a guarded warmth, the situation just as new to him as it was for his brother. Inuyasha made himself a plate, hyperaware of the two sets of golden eyes on him. But even with the discomfort, the sense of _rightness_ lingered in the back of his thoughts. Both brothers thought the same thing – _pack._

“Lady Shiori? That wouldn’t be the same girl from the southern bat demon tribe would it?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, hiding his surprise that Inuyasha would know the girl, “Yes, an agreement was made between myself and Lord Sumihiko who now leads the Southern Lands. Shiori is his niece and she will be staying with us for the next year.”

“And the young eastern lord will be staying as well!” piped Rin cheerily. “Although, he will not be arriving until sometime next week.”

“Huh, didn’t know the west was takin’ in everybody’s kids,” Inuyasha said with a smirk.

“It is a diplomatic endeavor,” said Sesshomaru flatly.

“Yeah, sure sure. Seems to me like you just enjoy havin’ kids around is all,” he eyed Rin. “Isn’t that right, _brother._ ”

Before Sesshomaru could retort, Itazura entered.

“Good Morning my lord and family,” he said green eyes sparkling. “I have the itineraries for you all today.” The fox circled the room, handing out bits of parchment to each member at the table, ending with Rin.

She looked at her paper, perplexed, “Master Itazura, I’m afraid there is some kind of mistake. My itinerary is blank.”

Suddenly, the paper transformed into a pink balloon that zipped noisily around the room, before exploding with a _pop_ and sprinkling rainbow confetti everywhere. Rin clapped her hands with glee.

“That is correct my lady. Lord Sesshomaru has cleared your schedule for the day to welcome Lady Shiori. She should be arriving later this afternoon.”

Inuyasha slowly read his itinerary, concentrating to decipher the unfamiliar handwriting, “It says…I’m supposed to meet with the General at the dojo after breakfast. Where’s that?”

“I will have a servant accompany you as soon as you have finished your meal. They will be awaiting you in your rooms.”

The fox bowed, seven tails waving merrily, he turned to go.

“Itazura, one moment please,” said Inukimi, “Would you happen to know where your mate is currently?”

“Yes, she is her beloved library. She’s caught on the trail of possible new knowledge and is persistent in her endeavor to uncover it.”

Inukimi smiled, “Thank you.”

The fox bowed once more and left.

Inuyasha eyed the mess of confetti and took another bite of his food. Between mouthfuls, he said, “You really just let a kitsune roam around unsupervised…seems like a quick way to have all your left shoes go missing or tea turned into swamp water.”

“We have not one – but two. And their mischief around the household is a minor annoyance compared to their benefits,” the lady said.

Sesshomaru huffed into his teacup, “You only say such things because you and Akiko gossip like old hens and Itazura is happy to follow any of your orders.”

“Exactly!” she clapped her hands. “Now Sesshomaru, would you be a dear and join me in the library with Akiko? I have some _thoughts_ I’d like to share.” She patted her purple painted lips with a napkin and stood.

Sesshomaru sighed, “Hn.”

“Does it have to do with –” Inuyasha’s eyes cut to Rin quickly, “the _problem_?”

“Perhaps…but it requires further discussion.”

Inuyasha understood. It required further discussion – without him.

“Ok, well – I guess I’ll head to the dojo and see what the general wants.” He stood, gave a mumbled thanks for the meal, and went back to his rooms.

When he opened the door, a female badger youkai – who was more animal than humanoid –bowed low. “Good morning Master Inuyasha, I will be accompanying you to the dojo whenever you are ready.”

“Yeah alright, I’m ready now.”

The badger smiled and led him through the castle. Once again, Inuyasha was amazed by the castle’s inner-workings. Everyone had a job to do and they did it effortlessly, like a well-oiled machine. They neared a statue of a grim-looking inu that, as they passed, leaped at Inuyasha – tongue lolling, eyes made of dark blue flames, its face a ghastly mockery. The badger shrieked with fear but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, nonplussed. With a _pop_ , Itazura transformed back to his normal self.

“Master Itazura! You gave me quite the scare,” said the badger, fanning herself with her paw.

He gave her a sheepish smile, “And you Master Inuyasha? Did I not give you a fright?”

The hanyou smirked, “Nah, I got myself a kit back home. It’s gonna take a lot more than a little transformation magic to scare me.”

Itazura narrowed his eyes, “I see…good to know.” He smiled, “Well, I shall leave you to it!” With another _pop_ and a burst of blue foxfire, he disappeared.

The badger looked to Inuyasha, “Master Inuyasha, it seems Master Itazura has set you in his sights. Best be on guard for his mischief,” her eyes glimmered in amusement.

Inuyasha’s smirk never left his lips, “Feh, I ain’t worried.” He called down the hall, “You hear that fox, you’ll have to do better than that!”

The two chuckled and continued through the castle. The northern wing maintained a covered external path that led directly to the dojo. Several servants bowed to him as they passed, murmuring a respectful, “Master Inuyasha,” much to his embarrassment. The rain continued to patter on the roof and across the courtyard, creating a calming ambiance as they walked. The dojo was a large building to the right of the castle and stood directly behind the practice grounds. Even in the rain, a unit of troops practiced hand-to-hand combat, led by a disgruntled lieutenant shouting orders at wet soldiers. He rang a bell signaling the troops to momentarily halt their practice, and stomped to a pair of still grappling soldiers towards the middle of the formation.

“No, you fools,” snarled the lieutenant, pulling the two apart. “You need to use his own momentum like so – ” He pushed the inu out of the way and waved the bear youkai forward. The bear lunged for the lieutenant – at which point the officer bent his knees, grabbed the bear by the shoulders, and twisted his hips. The motion caused the bear’s attack to miss entirely and flip head over heels to land in the dirt on his back.

“Now, try again!” barked the lieutenant.

“Yes sir!”

The troops went back to their practice.

The badger youkai pulled on Inuyasha’s sleeve to get his attention, “The general should be through those double doors.”

Inuyasha smiled kindly down at her, “Thanks.”

The badger blushed then hurried away. Inuyasha took his time crossing to the dojo, fascinated by the fluid movements that the soldiers practiced. The lieutenant gave him a gruff nod as he passed, before growling at another group of soldiers. The hanyou gave a final inquisitive eye before slipping between the wooden doors and entering the dojo.

The dojo was a large open space with high ceilings, broken into three sparing sections – each lined with tatami mats. Large lanterns hung from the ceiling filled with green foxfire and shoji screens were set on the right-hand wall facing the practice grounds. They were currently open, bringing in the sound of rain and grunts from the training soldiers outside. Weapons racks lined the far wall with every weapon imaginable. A multitude of different swords, halberds, maces, shields, kusarigama, and a slew of other armaments was perfectly maintained to teach its pupils how to properly wield them.

Two youkai were currently sparring with wakizashi short swords on the far-left mat. A female green-haired lizard youkai and a male tabby neko clashed in a spray of sparks, before retreating and coming back together – teeth bared. It almost seemed like they were in a delicate dance as they came together than twirled away from the other’s slashing cuts of swords and claws.

Inuyasha felt a wave of youki buffet against his back and he turned, drawing Tessaiga in the process – the sword transforming with a swirl of energy. He widened his stance, ready to fight. The general regarded him from across the room before stepping to the center of the far-right sparring section in front of the open shoji.

The roguish inu watched the troops for a moment with an experienced eye then called to Inuyasha, “No swords today whelp, you can set it on the empty rack over there for the time being.” He tilted his head towards the back wall.

Inuyasha carefully sheathed his sword but didn’t drop his guard. “And why would I leave my sword?”

“Because today we are evaluating your hand-to-hand combat skills,” the general turned to him and grinned wolfishly.

Inuyasha’s golden eyes narrowed, “I don’t need any _evaluatin’_ – I can fight just fine, with or without my sword.”

The general began to remove his kimono and placed it neatly on top of his already removed armor off to the side, “Then prove it, or are you a whimpering weakling like our great lord seems to believe.”

A fire lit behind Inuyasha’s eyes, “I ain’t no weakling!”

He stormed across the dojo and set Tessaiga within the rack, then he too removed his kimono. However, where the general wore a red yukata beneath his robes, Inuyasha’s torso was bare – the hard planes and defined muscles of his body on open display. The only item he wore above his waist was the subjugation beads. Although Kagome had offered to remove the spell from it ages ago, he couldn’t bear to part with it. It acted as a reminder of their history and his potential for violence. 

He cracked his knuckles, “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya, old man.”

The older inu chuckled darkly and stood in the center of the sparring ring, “Then let us begin.”

Inuyasha stalked to the practice ring some distance from the general who merely stood in the center, an amused smirk on his face and hands held behind his back. The hanyou began circling to the right, carefully watching for the general to make a move. When he didn’t so much as twitch, Inuyasha lunged forward and swiped his claws at the general’s side.

Except…there was no general there and claws swiped through empty air.

A brutal punch to the gut knocked all the air out of Inuyasha who quickly retreated.

_‘Fuck, he’s quick for an old man,’_ he gasped for breath.

This time when he circled, he waited until he was immediately behind the general before he kicked out a foot at his head. Inuyasha had anticipated for the general to dip beneath his foot – which he did – but what he didn’t anticipate was the turned crouch and the general’s own foot swiping Inuyasha’s remaining leg out from under him. He crashed to the ground. The general stood over him, smirk still etched into his face.

“How pathetic, couldn’t even land a single attack even when your enemy’s back is turned,” the general tsked, violet eyes alight.

Inuyasha snarled. He kicked out both legs, using the momentum to right himself before launching into another flurry of attacks. He put all of his power behind his kicks and sharp claws, while the general avoided his attacks easily. Sidestep, dodge, shift, duck. The older inu swiftly flowed passed Inuyasha’s aggressive attacks, as if the hanyou moved in slow motion.

When another of Inuyasha’s kicks missed the mark and sweat began to glisten off Inuyasha’s body, the general began giving instructions, “You have the power, but it’s unrefined!”

Inuyasha growled as another punch hit nothing but air and an elbow was thrown into his face – snapping his head around. “Right there, you could have blocked it – you need to be adept at both offense _and_ defense. You can’t just attack everything head-on like an idiot.”

The hanyou righted himself wasting no time leaping back into the fray. This time he dodged a kick aimed at his side, but was unable to avoid the four well-placed punches to his kidneys as the general appeared behind him. The pain skyrocketed throughout his body and he doubled over, only to receive a knee in the face for his troubles. His vision blurred with the force of impact and he could taste blood. He spat a mouthful of it onto the mat and staggered back into a defensive position.

“Truly a glutton for punishment,” sighed the general stretching his arms above his head. “So be it.”

In a flash, the general was before Inuyasha sending his own flurry of punches his way. His hands were a blur of speed and violent intent that Inuyasha barely managed to block. Even on the defensive, Inuyasha received more blows across the span of his body. Then a kick to the chest tossed him straight into the air. He managed to right himself just as the general wound his fist back for a powerful strike. Inuyasha evaded the fist, dropped to all fours, and attempted to swipe the general’s feet – mimicking the inu’s own attack from earlier. The general jumped out of reach and landed another sturdy kick to Inuyasha’s stomach, sending him rolling across the mats until he crashed into a thick wooden beam. All air _whooshed_ out of him at the impact.

Inuyasha shook with anger, red beginning to seep into his eyes as he snarled and gnashed his elongated teeth at the pain and frustration. The general watched boredly.

“Here I thought Lord Sesshomaru might have been mistaken on how truly feeble you are. To think, you are the son of the great Inu no Taisho and yet you call upon your demonic energy during a mere practice bout,” he turned his back and started to walk away. “Pathetic.”

Inuyasha trembled with the effort to maintain his grip on his wavering control. Panting at the effort, and against the pain, from the general’s onslaught. Slowly – he regained his composure, but as anger consumed him, he missed the unmistakable look of approval in the general’s eyes.

“Don’t you walk away from me,” he growled, wiping more blood from his mouth with his arm. “We’re not done here!”

Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he ran headfirst at his opponent, like an enraged bull, and feinted a left jab before uppercutting with his right. The general dodged the first, blocked the second, but was pushed backward at the force behind the blow – feet sliding across the floor.

“Excellent! Use that anger as _motivation_ , but don’t let it consume you. You still have to use your head – no matter how empty it may be,” he blocked another attack, countering with his own. He was pleasantly surprised when his own fist slid through air.

The two circled one another. And while the general was fully aware of the audience that stood enraptured by the fight, the hanyou was not. The soldiers and the two youkai who were practicing, all stood huddled around the open shoji, watching the match. Excitement coursed through the small crowd and snippets of conversation could be made out through the din.

“Damn, he’s quick.”

“But not faster than the general!”

“Did you see how he took that blow to the gut, incredible.”

“Would’ve been more impressive if he didn’t get hit at all.”

“Did he say that was Inu no Taisho’s son? I thought Lord Sesshomaru was the only one. Who is that guy? Looks hanyou to me.”

“Can’t you see the resemblance? Look at that silver hair – only the noble inu family has hair that color – it’s unmistakable.”

“My money’s on the general.”

“Mine’s on the other guy.”

“I’ll take that bet!”

“Me too!”

“Count me in!”

Inuyasha heard none of it; instead, he calculated his next move. Bruises were already starting to form on his exposed torso as well as the beginnings of a black eye. He flexed his claws. Then quick as a snake he aimed them for the general’s midsection. The general sidestepped the attack, kicked out a leg – which Inuyasha dodged – then followed with his own punch. Inuyasha didn’t hesitate, he grabbed the old dog by the shoulders, crouched and twisted, and let the general’s momentum continue his trajectory past Inuyasha. As he attempted to regain his balance in midair, Inuyasha flanked him and landed two solid punches – one to the jaw, the other to the stomach. The general’s head snapped sideways as he was thrust to the ground.

The crowd had gone deathly still.

Inuyasha stood wide-eyed.

The general spit a mouthful of blood and turned to the hanyou who was in shock at landing the well-placed blows. 

“Well done, Inuyasha,” the general stood and dusted off his clothes. “You finally used that empty head of yours,” he clapped him on the shoulder as he passed. “Tomorrow. Dawn. We put you in training with some of the other recruits and refine some of that raw skill that you have,” he dressed in his uniform and put on his armor. “Add some technique and you’ll truly be a demon to be reckoned with. Go rub some dirt in those wounds and the rest of the day is yours,” he said as he exited through the shoji and the parting soldiers.

There was a whoop and a cheer from the crowd and Inuyasha whirled in surprise. The lieutenant made his way through the jeering soldiers, “Breaks over – everyone back to formation! Thanks for the lesson General,” the general nodded as he passed.

Grumbles followed as they returned to their own practice. Even as the lieutenant moved throughout the formation, giving more pointers as he passed, it didn’t stop the excited whispers as the soldiers discussed what they had just witnessed.

Inuyasha walked back to his own clothes and sword and gingerly dressed, his body aching, but a feeling of a sense of pride. The injuries were mostly superficial and nothing was broken. He would be healed by the morning. Tessaiga was placed into his obi and he made final adjustments to his clothes.

_‘Shit. Didn’t expect the piss to be beaten out of me today,’_ he wiped the last of the sweat off of his brow.

A figure, who was hidden in the shadows beside one of the beams, pushed away and started for the hanyou. The smell of wolf cut through the sweat and bodies and Inuyasha pretended to gag at the familiar scent.

“Ya know – if you wanted someone to beat the ever-loving fuck outta ya, you didn’t have to come all the way to the western keep...I would have met you any time, any place – ya stinkin’ mutt.”

Inuyasha threw a glare over his shoulder, “What do ya want, mangy wolf.”

Kouga gave him a smug look, “That’s Lord Mangy Wolf to you. The packs officially made me Lord of the North after Naraku’s defeat. You’re lookin’ at one of the cardinal lords _and_ the West’s newest ally.”

“Great. Congrats,” Inuyasha said flatly, bumping Kouga’s shoulder as he passed.

The wolf was unphased and caught up to walk beside the dog. They skirted the practice grounds, ignoring the rain as they made their way to the castle’s front door.

“So, I never thought that I’d see you here. When I caught your rancid stench, I had to investigate. Here for a friendly visit or – ”

“I’m here because the bastard has Kagome.”

Kouga stopped walking.

Inuyasha stopped walking.

Panic flooded his system.

_‘Fuck! I’m here for one fucking day and already can’t keep my mouth shut. I’m such an idiot.’_

Kouga narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean he has Kagome. If she was here, I would have smelt her. She is my woman after all.”

“Just ignore me Kouga. My brain is rattled from the fight. In case you didn’t notice, the general really gave it to me. Pretty sure I have a concussion,” he pointed to his swollen eye.

Kouga growled, “I can smell the lie mutt face. Tell me the truth – where’s Kagome – what did he do to her?”

Inuyasha sighed and pushed his now wet bangs away from his good eye, “Just drop it Kouga. It’s not what you think. He’s just – just keepin’ her for the time being.”

“Keeping her? Keeping her what – prisoner? Fuck, if you’re not gonna tell me the truth, I’ll get it straight from the horses’ mouth.”

Kouga stormed into the castle, sniffed the air, and began to follow his nose to the Western Lord.

“Shit! Kouga no! Come back!”

Inuyasha hurried behind the angry wolf, swearing as he went.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inukimi glided silently through the southern wing to the castle’s library like twin silver ghosts. The library was one of the prides of the West and a true rarity – even amongst the cardinal lords; for the amount of human and youkai writings and histories that had been collected and maintained over the centuries was a wonder to behold.

It had all started with Sesshomaru’s great-grandsire, who had a penchant for knowledge, and was now preserved by the dedicated handful of scholars who were chosen and led by the golden nine-tailed fox. It was not unusual for Sesshomaru to receive requests to visit his court, not to speak to him, but to visit the library and explore its collection. While his father had guarded its contents jealously; Sesshomaru took each request into consideration and if he found their intentions pure – they were free to peruse the tomes and scrolls for as long as they desired.

The only rule was that no outsider was allowed to remove any of the writings and if they tried – a variety of kitsune traps would ensnare them and they would face punishment. In all his years as lord, no one had ever attempted to break that rule. For who would risk death over a few stolen pages of parchment.

The most important tomes, those which held dark magics or dangerous knowledge, were locked away on the far side of the library in a separate room. Powerful spells were cast over the door and the books themselves. Only three youkai had full access to the restricted area: Sesshomaru, Inukimi, and Akiko. All others were denied access or closely supervised by the kitsune’s watchful silver gaze. Akiko loved the library more than anything, some said even more than her mate, and took her duties as its guardian very seriously. No kitsune mischief or tricks were ever done within its sacred walls and she allowed nothing to risk her precious books. Although, it wasn’t unusual to see shadowy foxes with silver eyes perusing the shelves to retrieve or return a book for their mistress. 

The massive library took up the majority of the southern wing and consisted of two levels. The first floor was a maze of tall dark-colored wooden shelves with comfortable sitting areas and desks scattered throughout. Shafts of natural light filtered in through the skylights above and at night, magic bobbing fox lights kept the reader’s eyes from straining. Akiko forbade any light sources that had to do with fire – for good reason. She also used her magic to keep the library at comfortable temperatures, nothing ruined parchment faster than inconsistent weather.

The second level had floor to ceiling bookshelves and railed balconies to view the main library below. Ladders that spanned the length of the shelves glided on wheels. These were a necessity for those without the ability to fly. Scholars flitted through the shelves: grabbing or returning books, dusting, and guiding visitors to their requests. The quiet murmur of hushed voices, scratching quills, and turning pages added to the ambiance.

Sesshomaru pushed open the tall wooden doors, the scent of dusty books invaded his nostrils, and quickly pinpointed the kitsune’s aura. She was on the second level, sitting in her favorite corner full of plush cushions, a mass of texts surrounding her. The two inu ignored the stairs in favor of flying directly to the balcony and made their way over to the fox. She waved a hand for them to sit as she scribbled a note into a journal beside her. They both made themselves comfortable and the western lady waved her fan patiently while her son glowered at the ceiling. There were a million other things that needed to be done and _waiting_ wasn’t his strong suit.

Akiko closed her book, tails wrapped over her shoulders like a golden shawl, and smiled at the western lady who returned it. A forest green barrier wrapped around the space to prevent eavesdropping, and the fox turned to her lord.

“I’m glad you’re both here,” she said excitedly. “I’ve found something – interesting,” she grabbed a small leatherbound book from the stack beside her and flipped open to the _interesting_ part.

She handed it to Sesshomaru who scanned the text quickly. He passed it to Inukimi when he was done.

“A sea serpent? And this pertains to the Ningyo how?” he asked.

Akiko took back the text from the lady, “Not just _any_ sea serpent, he was Ikuchi the great serpent king of – listen to this – _storms and madness,”_ she tapped the line on the page. “Sound like anyone we know? I came across his story in my research of youki consumption.” Her silver eyes were bright.

“The history of the darkling drake is quite fascinating. Many centuries ago, he ruled over the eastern sea spreading chaos up and down the coast. It is said his scales leaked black oil and he had the ability to control massive storms. Ikuchi used those powers to destroy humans and youkai alike.” She delicately picked up a crumbling scroll, “This text says that any who neared the serpent had a madness over take them, causing them to rampage indiscriminately against their fellow beings. That is what spiked my interest and made me hunt through all these texts. It’s taken me a few days but here is where it made me think of our little problem. This is a journal entry from the inu historian, Master Makoto…” 

She grabbed another book from the stack, flipped to another page, and read the text.

“ _The darkling drake, Ikuchi, with midnight scales and great twisting horns. He has been making his way to the West_ – _slowly wreaking havoc in his goals to consume the world and all who lie within it. He has already destroyed much of the east and in his wake left black oils that tainted the shores, mighty storms that destroyed all that stood before him, and a madness that occupied the minds of all sentient beings. Lord Densuke had sent a portion of the army to try and prevent the serpent from breaching the western territory. Only a handful survived. They said that the remaining forces had perished - their youki fully consumed by the leviathan leaving only an army of corpses._ ”

She closed the book.

“What are the odds that a creature with the power to control storms, who consumes youki, _and_ causes madness existed before now? I’ve been searching for any mention of what happened after the soldiers returned, but can find nothing that spoke of any battles with the beast, or what happened after the fact. There appears to be journals that we have yet to find for the collection. There is only one other mention of the serpent – Master Makoto again – ” she picked up the final tome and turned towards the end.

“ _Ikuchi has all but disappeared. Lord Densuke is concerned about what this means for the West; many villages have been destroyed and much of the inhabitants drained of their youki or have not recovered from the madness. He has refused aid to the Eastern Lord to better assist his own people. Despite the chaos, I am relieved that the serpent no longer stalks these lands for he is insatiable and preys upon our very lifeforce – our very souls.”_

Akiko set the journal back with the others and folded her hands in front of her, “That same year, the East signed the treaty with the Ningyo clans. I can’t help but feel like the two events are related, but I have no proof. I still have several more books I need to read until I know for certain.” She patted the other stack of books and scrolls beside her.

Sesshomaru digested the information and Inukimi closed her fan.

“I think there may be merit to your theory,” said the lord. “The stone in her chest, that is where the youki was fed into. Perhaps the Ningyo were involved in Ikuchi’s defeat – harnessed his powers into the stone somehow and have maintained the ability over the centuries.”

Golden eyes flicked to his mother, mouth set in a grim line, “Have you heard anything back from your master jeweler?”

She nodded solemnly, all her normal cheer tucked away to better accommodate the seriousness of the topic, “He has – that was why I wanted to speak to the two of you. I received his letter this morning. He said he would be more than happy to come to the western fortress and could be here within a fortnight. However – ” she sighed and adjusted her silks, “in order to examine the stone’s properties, he will need full access to it. Meaning we will need to figure out a way to control the girl. Akiko, darling, I was hoping you may have some ideas?”

Before Akiko could respond, the doors to the library burst open and an angry shout of “Lord Sesshomaru!” followed by “Kouga, you idiot get back here!” rang through the library, youki spiking and coursing throughout the room. The burst of manifested energy raced along the bookshelves tipping several over in its wake, dumping tomes and scrolls and stacks of paper to the floor. It ruffled clothes and sent open pages on desks flapping wildly. A tower of prudently stacked manuscripts tumbled to the ground, pages flying in all directions – much to the horror of the poor scholar organizing the stack. The wolf stormed to the center of the library, growling as he looked down each aisle, ignoring the mess he had made.

Akiko’s brows creased in anger, “What fool is shooting youki in my library!” she hissed.

Inukimi shook her head, “Unfortunately, there seems to be two fools. One is Lord of the North. The other is our very own wayward son.”

Akiko flashed her fangs.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Inukimi smiled in delight.

“I know you’re in here! Show yourself!” called the wolf.

Akiko dropped the barrier and streaked over the side of the balcony, meeting the wolf prince in the center of the main floor. Her face partially shifted into a golden muzzle and long fangs; auburn hair floated about her ominously. Her normally golden markings were now auburn, giving her silver eyes a spectacled look. Dark magic oozed from her feet, tails swishing angrily behind her. The worse-for-wear hanyou, recognizing the danger, carefully attempted to back away but a doppelgänger of the angry kitsune prevented his retreat. He shuffled over to Kouga.

Five shadow foxes emerged from between the shelves, snarling and growling as they prowled closer. Akiko’s voice was gravel as both versions stalked towards the two males from either direction. “You _dare_ behave like errant pups in _my_ library! In _my_ sanctuary!”

There was a flash and the startled wolf and hanyou were surrounded by five identical Akiko’s – the shadow foxes moving beside them. Dark magic began to fill the center of the room, oozing out from the shadow foxes’ paws and running over Kouga and Inuyasha’s feet, creeping up their legs. All versions of Akiko and her minions circled the males, each Akiko speaking one after another;

“Do you have any idea of the damage you caused?!”

“Of the time and care that goes into taking care of this place?!”

“Lord or no. Son of the West or no. You will set everything to rights!”

“Even if that means you never leave this place!”

“Even if it takes you your entire life!”

All of them spoke as one, facing the cowed males, “Even if it means I need to reanimate your corpses for all of eternity! My library will be perfect once more!”

The dark magic continued its climb until the males were up to their necks in it. They had been so shocked by the threatening kitsune, they hadn’t felt it creeping up their bodies until it was too late. It felt like they were plunged straight into ice; their youki fully suppressed leaving an emptiness that only Inuyasha was accustomed to on his human nights. The sensation was nauseating and they both began to fight their restraints, but it was futile.

Kouga swallowed thickly and rushed to speak before the icy magic covered his face, “I’m sorry! I’ll fix it, I swear on my honor I’ll fix it all!”

There was another flash and the majority of the Akikos disappeared, leaving the one on the far right behind. She was the picture of poise and grace as she turned silver eyes to the hanyou.

“And you?” she inquired.

“I ain’t helpin’ that damn wolf with anything! He’s the one who made the mess – why should I help him clean it up?”

The magic began to squeeze him and suck him into the ground.

It wasn’t until his body was halfway devoured into the floor and it was truly getting difficult to breathe, that he yelled, “Okay okay! Enough – I’ll help the mangy wolf. Enough already!”

The fox smiled victoriously and snapped her fingers. The creeping magic and her shadow foxes disappeared entirely and the two males stood unharmed in the center of the library. They glared at each other.

Akiko floated up into the air and landed beside the lord and lady who had been watching over the balcony railing. With a final huff in their direction, she went back to her books.

“Everyone, leave us,” called the western lord.

There was a scurry of movement throughout the library as the frightened visitors and scholars hurried to leave. One scholar gently led another away from the sea of papers the tower of manuscripts had turned into, sniffling pitifully as they organized. They both scowled at the males as they left, who guiltily rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment.

When the library was empty except for the inus, wolf, and fox – Sesshomaru sent an icy look their way and said, “Lord Kouga, to what do I owe this… _pleasure_.” He raised his arms to encompass the newly disorganized library and raised a perfectly arched brow.

Kouga flushed, all his previous bravado and bluster vanished at the fox’s threats. He cleared his throat, “Mutt-face,” Sesshomaru’s glare narrowed like an icy point on the wolf, “I – I mean Inuyasha, said that you were keeping Kagome.” Sesshomaru flicked his gaze to his half-brother. “Now Lord Sesshomaru, you may not know this, but I have a claim on that woman. She’s mine. And if you have her as a prisoner there will be consequences.” Kouga squared his shoulders and steadied himself. He was another cardinal lord, after all; there was no room for weakness.

Sesshomaru considered.

“Have you marked her?”

“Well, I mean…no, but – ”

“Then as a cardinal lord, has a contract been signed between both parties stating your intent and brought to council?”

“No – but –”

“Then she is not yours and you have no claim to her. She belongs to Inuyasha’s pack and if this One is not mistaken, he has claimed his intent over her – is this not true, Inuyasha?” Inukimi had informed Sesshomaru of their relationship status the previous evening. Her spies digging for any piece of information over the mysterious girl that they could find.

The hanyou blushed and stammered, “Ah, well, she is part of my pack, that’s true. But things are a bit unclear right now and there’s no _official_ claim – there never really was. And we haven’t talked about it yet, given the circumstances – but – uh.”

_‘Surrounded by idiots,’_ Sesshomaru kept his stoic mask firmly in place.

“Then it seems to this One that as Lord of the West and Alpha of Inus, that an unclaimed female of my half-brother’s pack means she also falls under this One’s protection. How that protection is offered is none of the North’s concern.”

“Now wait a damn second,” snarled Kouga. “It is my business – she’s obviously here, but I haven’t seen or smelt her at all. If it wasn’t for Inuyasha’s big mouth, I would have never known she was here at all.” Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an angry look and the hanyou wilted under its heat.

“Why would you lock her away if not for some nefarious intent! It’s apparent that Inuyasha doesn’t care enough about Kagome or else he would never have let this happen. Lord Sesshomaru, as your ally I demand that you tell me where she is!”

The wolf was nearly panting due to his renewed anger at the situation, but he didn’t miss the scent of shame and grief that came from the hanyou. He spun to face him but Inuyasha had his eyes downcast.

Inuyasha said, “I think we should tell him. He was part of the final battle against Naraku and always was an ally and friend to Kagome…He deserves the truth.”

Kouga looked between the half-brothers, confusion warring with his anger for dominion, “Tell me what?”

Inukimi spoke, “I have a concern, one moment please.” She put up her own barrier around the three youkai on the upper balcony.

“Hn.”

“Sesshomaru, I wanted to bring another item to your attention. My spies tell me that several of my inquiries to the other noble families concerning this _issue_ have been intercepted. Everything was written in code, but enough of the letters have gone missing that it has to be purposeful. Someone is trying to keep us in the dark. I have yet to find out who.”

“Someone within the castle?” asked Akiko.

“It’s possible, there are many new faces since last I was here,” she threw a look at Sesshomaru who ignored her. If it was up to her, she would have hired each member of the household staff…personally.

_‘A spy…but who?’_

He turned his golden gaze to assess the wolf prince and his half-brother, then said to the females, “We must tread carefully with whom we share our information and how we proceed with the inquiries...However, I do believe we can trust the wolf. He’s been an ally in the past and could prove useful in the future.”

Inukimi gave him a slight bow and lowered her barrier.

“Come, let us discuss,” he turned back to their vacated seats while Kouga and Inuyasha made their way up.

Another barrier was put into place and Kouga was brought up to speed with the situation that plagued the West and Kagome’s involvement. His face, a mask of consternation, as he received all the facts and what little information they actually knew. Then, they discussed Akiko’s theory and Inukimi’s worry.

“No one, outside of those present, are to know what we suspect or be involved in future discussions concerning the girl,” said Sesshomaru.

“And Tadashi?” asked Inukimi.

“Not unless it has to do with the immediate safety of the West. There needs to be a few of us that still behave as if all were well. The general is suspicious by nature, if he were to think that there was a spy present, he would do whatever possible to root them out. It is best if we leave him be.”

They nodded in agreement.

“That leaves the matter of controlling the girl,” said Inukimi, fanning herself.

They contemplated.

They would need something that would work immediately. That couldn’t be easily removed or broken. They needed something to – subjugate her. An idea popped into Inuyasha’s head and he rubbed his necklace absentmindedly. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous as a menagerie of eyes shifted to him.

“What if we use subjugation beads on her – like mine?” he pulled the beads out from under his kimono.

Sesshomaru thought back to the many times he’d witnessed Inuyasha crater into the ground. At the time, it had given him a sense of satisfaction. But now, after being _sat_ by Kagome’s powers – he wasn’t sure if he felt the same. It had not been a pleasant experience by any means.

Akiko scrutinized the beads, casting her forest green youki into the necklace. Pink reiki crackled in response, dissipating the demonic energy. “Hmm, it’s a possibility – but there is no one with the spiritual power to create such an artifact readily available. And if what Lord Sesshomaru said is true, and she has both reiki and youki – then there is no guarantee it will work. We’ll need something stronger.”

Inukimi sat forward in her seat and tapped her lips with a painted claw, “What if we use an object already imbued with magic and change how the artifact is activated? If memory serves, within the vault – there once was a cursed ring. Any who put it on found themselves in an endless deep sleep.” She crinkled her nose, “Nasty bit of work that’s been locked away for many years. If we could use the concept of the subjugation beads to change the magic – it could serve our purpose.”

Akiko stood and blurred to the other side of the second floor. She ran her fingers over the bindings, skimming from book to book, opening one then exchanging it for another. Then she zipped to the first floor and rummaged through a pile of mangled books on the floor, grumbling curses as she went, unable to find what she was looking for.

She called up, “I know I’ve read something _somewhere_ ,” she glared at the wolf who fervently averted his gaze, “but I can’t seem to find it. It may be in the restricted section. I do think it’s a viable idea though!”

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and forced his youki out in acknowledgment to something, “Then we have a solution. Now if you’ll excuse me, Lord Sumihiko requests my presence. His niece should be arriving shortly and I promised Rin I would attend.”

He stood to leave but stopped before Inuyasha, “Perhaps I need to warn the general to go easier on you. It seems he destroyed what little sense you had.” He sneered, “We will have words later.”

“Yeah, okay,” Inuyasha said through tight lips. 

Kouga stood to go as well, but not before Akiko grabbed him by the obi, “Oh no you don’t! You two pups still have a library to clean up!”

“I get it! I was just going to let my packmates know what I was up to.”

Inuyasha snorted, “Yeah right, more like make them do the work for you – lazy wolf.”

“Hardly! I always clean up after my messes, unlike a certain dog-face I know!”

“What the hell are you even talking about – ”

Sesshomaru left the library and the squabbling demons in Akiko’s competent hands. Inukimi following close behind. Mother and son walked through the passages in silence. As they neared the family quarters, she merged towards her rooms, claiming that she needed rest after all the excitement of the day. Sesshomaru was happy for the moment’s silence as he continued to the castle steps and Rin’s bright yellow aura.

Rin smiled gratefully up at him when he joined her, but her smile was tight. Her father narrowed his eyes and breathed in the nervousness surrounding her scent. Lord Sumihiko gave him a polite nod from where he stood in the courtyard, then turned his eyes to the sky. The rain had slowed to a lazy mist, making everything damp and hazy. A carriage, pulled by two winged demon horses, flew across the sky – before landing gently before the southern lord. The horses stamped their hooves impatiently. A member of the bat tribe left the driver’s seat and bowed to his lord.

“How was the journey?” asked Sumihiko pleasantly.

“Excellent, my lord. Twas an easy flight.”

“Good,” he crossed to the carriage door and opened it, smiling as a small hand took his own.

Shiori exited the carriage with her uncle and sent a nervous look at Rin on the castle steps. The human girl sent her a small wave and a smile, which she hesitantly returned.

“Come now my dear, let us introduce you to your new hosts.”

They crossed to the western lord while servants from the castle assisted the driver with the luggage from the carriage. The combined scent of nervousness from both girls made the southern lord chuckle. He patted Shiori’s hand that was crooked in his arm.

“Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, I would like to introduce you to my niece and heir to the South – Lady Shiori.”

The girl gave a polite bow.

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru’s sleeve and said in what _she_ considered a whisper, but everyone in attendance clearly heard, “Father, she is so beautiful! May I go say hello?”

He nodded and Lord Sumihiko couldn’t hide the smile that tugged at his lips. Shiori blushed prettily, the pink color creeping across her brown skin accenting her lavender eyes.

Rin went down the steps and stood before the southern heiress, she gave her a small bow and another nervous smile. “Hello, I am Lady Rin, but you can just call me Rin. I am very excited that you are here and I hope we can be best of friends!”

“Uh, hello – Rin. You can just call me Shiori then,” said the bat as she shifted uncomfortably.

“Wonderful!” Rin grabbed the hanyou’s free hand, “Come! I will give you the grand tour of the castle and its grounds, starting with my favorite place – the gardens!”

She tugged on Shiori’s hand and the girl sent her uncle a nervous glace before she was dragged away.

“If you look here, these two statues represent the first two inus. See how the females marking matches my fathers – it proves that he is descended from greatness! My granddam is training me to be the fiercest lady of the West so I can live up to our ancestor’s expectations. Listen to my growl!” She growled pitifully and smiled at Shiori’s surprised giggle.

“It is very impressive. I can see you are taking your granddam’s training seriously.”

Rin nodded solemnly before they both burst out into a fit of laughter. The two walked arm-in-arm into the castle, Rin chattering away all the while and Shiori smiling broadly.

Lord Sumihiko approached Sesshomaru.

“Quite the little diplomat you have there. She was nervous as could be and yet set aside her fears to make her guest comfortable. She will be a fierce lady indeed,” he grinned.

“Yes, she makes the West proud,” Sesshomaru watched the two go and felt the warmth spread throughout his chest.

“I gave the signed contract to Itazura earlier this morning. We are all in agreement. You will receive your precious metals beginning this fall, with a shipment arriving quarterly from there for the next year.”

“Hn.”

Sumihiko’s eyes softened, “Haruto said his boy will be here next week. He’s stalling to see if you will change your mind, but you know…this will be good for them – _all_ of them. Our world is rapidly changing – the signs are apparent to observant eyes. Let us bolster a positive influence on future generations so our kind might survive the change.”

The southern lord gave a final nod and disappeared inside the castle. Instead of returning to his duties, Sesshomaru decided that he deserved a break from the increasing chaos of his household. He summoned his cloud and leisurely flew up above the city, surveying the basin. Despite the wet conditions, the craftsman his mother summoned – seemingly from thin air – were hard at work. Tomorrow would mark a week since the attack and already the city was healing. The marketplace was almost complete and Inukimi’s promise of finishing the work before the festival seemed probable. He flew a lap around the valley, enjoying the momentary lapse of responsibility and the crispness to the damp mountain air.

The grey clouds churned above him, the wind pushing them across the sky from the southwest. He thought of a tempest coming from the east. Salt and ozone and camellias. Ruby eyes set in ethereal features. Sea serpents and storms and secrets. Still so many questions. Sesshomaru couldn’t put it off for much longer.

Soon.

Soon he would need to pull Kagome up from the dungeons and finally get the answer to the single question that had been plaguing him –

_Why?_

* * *

_Five days earlier – the following evening after the attack on the West…_

Kakumaru had used one of the teleportation gems to go back to the eastern shore.

The arrival of Inukimi at the western keep that morning posed a serious risk. Wherever she was, her agents were never far behind. And he didn’t know for certain if his parents’ treason had truly ever been forgotten. Inukimi had a long memory and held even longer grudges. It was a risk best not taken. As luck would have it, his master readily agreed and told him to return to the lake house for orders. It took Kakumaru the better part of the day to sneak through the basin undetected and make it to the southern pass. From there, it was a quick trip through the canyons to the place where the gem that would take him north was hidden.

He had found his master in the workshop, delicately linking together a golden chain which was imbued with priestess hair – giving the chain healing properties. The Demon Jeweler had stopped his work, handed him two bundles, and quickly explained the next part of the plan before sending away to the eastern shore. It seemed there would be no rest for Kakumaru and he strengthened his exhausted resolve in response. 

Now, it was almost dusk as he stood above the cliff face observing the quiet cove below that led to the Ryugu Sea Caves.

The seas and skies were both calm – a vast improvement over his last visit he thought. The waves lapped lazily against the rocky shore and a flock of seagulls dipped into the sunset-tinged waters. But he didn’t let the relaxing atmosphere dull his senses. Kakumaru watched as another Ningyo patrol swam by, spears at the ready. This was the third since he arrived at the cliffs two hours ago. The final remnants of the sun sank below the horizon and the gathering dusk blanketed the landscape. An owl moth fluttered to his shoulder, its eye-like markings glowed orange.

It was time.

The sika reached into the pocket of his brown hakama and unwrapped one of the small leather bundles he had received from his master. Within the bundle was a stack of paper shikigami. Kakumaru delicately pulled one free, secured the package, and returned it to his pocket. The deer held it flat in his hand, palm up. Then, he channeled his umber youki into the paper; the etched glyphs glowed orange as he spoke the incantation, matching the eyes of the moth on his shoulder. Gradually, the shikigami rose from his outstretched palm and shimmered into a hazy figure. He funneled more power into the paper until the shikigami fully transformed into an exact replica of his master.

The owl moth left Kakumaru’s shoulder and landed on the shikigami’s forehead – merging into the puppet, giving it life. However, the actual Demon Jeweler stood back in his workshop, eyes closed in concentration as he controlled the puppet like it was an extension of himself.

The shikigami turned Demon Jeweler ran his fingers through his short teal hair – a nervous habit – and double checked everything was in order.

“Good – you got the incantation right this time. How are we looking here?”

Kakumaru took that small bit of praise and put it away to savor for later. He gave a small bow, “Active armed patrols in the water. Skies have been clear.”

“Nothing less than anticipated. I expect my return will not be a welcome one. Do you have the other bundle?”

“Yes sir.”

“Excellent, then we should be ready.”

Azamuku surveyed the cove with a calculating eye. Seeing no immediate threats, he started towards the lichen laden archway that marked the trail down the cliffside, Kakumaru following behind. They walked at a sedate pace down the narrow path that led to the rocky shore and the sea caves. The azure barrier gleamed brightly in the growing darkness. Once they reached the bottom, the Demon Jeweler stood in the center of the pebbled beach facing the ocean. The deer stood a short distance behind and to the left. The cave entrance stood to the right. They both waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After an hour passed and there was no movement except for the rhythmic breathing of the ocean – Kakumaru began to worry. His anxiety ticking steadily higher as each minute came and went and he continued to stand out in the open. Because the reality of the situation was this – _he_ was the only one truly at risk in this scenario. The paper shikigami would merely crumble to dust if anything were to happen to it and his master would remain safe in his workshop to the north. It appeared that he traded one risk in the west for another of equal merit in the east.

Such was the life of a faithful servant.

“Patience. They’ll come. Mizuki isn’t one to make hasty decisions, much unlike her sister. We’ll use that to our advantage,” the jeweler murmured for the sika’s ears only.

Azamuku kept his eyes to the sea.

It was the second night since the new moon and the still moonless night created the perfect backsplash for the stars. They shone brightly from above and reflected themselves into the waves – a mirror into the infinite. A myriad of constellations that idly watched their lives from the heavens. When Kakumaru could not stand his growing tension a moment more, and sweat began to bead on his brow – was there movement in the water. It was a subtle lull and displacement of the sea, like a whale about the breach the surface, that cued him to the fact they were no longer alone.

Spear tips pierced the waves first, followed by heads, then bodies, until a platoon of Ningyo warriors stood at attention on the beach. A definite show of force. The Ningyo typically wore naught but jewels and their own scales; for who needed clothes when you spent your life mostly in the sea. But tonight, they were clad head to toe in magic silver and blue armor. The armor was forged from the scales and plates of monstrous creatures that resided in the deep; specially crafted to shift effortlessly with their two forms.

Tonight, they were dressed for battle.

At their forefront was the leader of the queen’s guard – Kaito. His slate grey eyes hardened with the hatred he felt and his knuckles were white where he gripped his trident. The water rippled against their scaled greaves and the tension increased tenfold. After a moment, the ocean swelled once more – this time smaller – as their queen reagent stepped onto the beach. She wore gold and pink armor; the pauldrons, gauntlets, and faulds inlaid with shells. Her winged helm bore a piece of morganite in the center cut in a pear shape – it matched her eyes. Mizuki looked every bit the warrior queen; her pixie-like features set grimly as she strode between the Ningyo to stand beside Kaito. Water dripped from her armor and wings to puddle on the rocky shore.

The jeweler gave her a small bow, his face an unreadable mask, “Mizuki it is always a pleasure to see you.”

The warriors hissed and Mizuki clenched her fists at her side.

“I never took you for an idiot, Az. But showing up here seems a fool’s choice – so I must assume you have a good reason,” she said angrily, eyes flicking over to Kakumaru before settling back on the jeweler.

He nodded somberly, “I do – it’s about Shinkai.”

The hissing intensified and faces began to transform until Kaito pounded the base of his trident against the ground.

Mizuki gave no reaction and that impressed the Demon Jeweler. The youngest princess of the Ningyo had always been quiet and a bit shy. She was an observant wallflower, happy to let her sister lead while she sat silently on the sidelines watching everything unfold around her. Where Shinkai had based her life on self-indulgence, Mizuki was astute and empathetic to others. And now, it seemed that the string of tragedies surrounding her family had hardened the siren princess; she would have made an excellent queen.

Mizuki’s voice took on a melodic quality and her light blue youki flared to life, “Tell me the truth about what happened to my sister,” she sang. “Start at the night you were last here and end with this moment.”

Although Mizuki did not have absolute control over all males like she would if she were the true queen; the siren was still part of the royal family and could control _lesser_ males. And in terms of sheer strength and youki ability, she was more powerful than Azamuku. The Demon Jeweler’s powers resided within the mastery of his crafts, less so his physical or youki prowess. However, what she did not know, was that the paper shikigami was immune to her controls. It merely acted as a conduit for the Demon Jeweler and held no will of its own which could be manipulated.

Kakumaru watched as his master’s form stiffened as if he were fully under the effects of her Siren’s Song – a clever ploy.

“It started when she asked me to bed her. I was hesitant given our history but you know I could never resist Shinkai. Once we were finished, I went to examine the Calamity Tempest Stone – within the stone, I realized the barrier has weakened significantly. It seems that leviathan has been degrading its prison since last I examined it. As I attempted to reinforce the barrier, he cast me out of the stone. His power surged and Shinkai was infused with madness and her movement and youki were returned to her. She attacked me and I defended myself.”

“The screams from within the room?” asked Mizuki.

“The madness in full effect,” said the jeweler sadly. “I attempted to subdue her once more, but she alluded me – escaped through the sea opening when I began my incantations.”

Kaito ground his teeth, barely in control of the rage he felt, “Then why didn’t you open the door and allow us to assist you?”

Azamuku sighed heavily, as if the whole world were on his shoulders and he had to bear the weight of the burden alone. “At what opportunity, Kaito? She is a fierce warrior and it took all of my concentration just to keep her at bay. When she dove into the sea, I gave chase.”

Mizuki still looked unconvinced. Although by her understanding, he was speaking the truth.

“So, you pursued her into the sea…then what?” she asked skeptically. “It has been two weeks since you’ve both disappeared. Obviously, my sister is alive because I have not inherited the stone or abilities.” Her youki spread out from her like writhing tentacles and her wings flared slightly, betraying her fury.

Azamuku softened his eyes and his voice sounded pained, “She took to the skies – I had no choice but to follow after her. I couldn’t bear the thought of her hurting herself or someone else in the state she was in. Shinkai headed west and as the madness took full control, she attacked villages and passersby. I attempted to lure her away and back to the eastern shores but… was ultimately unsuccessful.”

Kaito and Mizuki shared a look. His words matched the reports they had received from their envoy in the East. They were still waiting for any other news of Shinkai’s presence, but these things took time. And with a mad queen on the loose – time was something they were short on.

Mizuki took a step forward and crossed her arms, “If what you say is true, where is she now?” Her pink eyes had lost some of the skepticism but Azamuku could tell she wasn’t entirely convinced. It was time for the second part of his plan.

“She has been taken prisoner by the Western Lord – the great dog demon Sesshomaru.”

“Sesshomaru? The name sounds – vaguely familiar. But why would the Western Lord involve himself?”

“I’m afraid I do not know. All I can say is that I saw him take her with my own eyes. He knew of her power and used a troop of female soldiers to subdue her and carry her into the castle. Bound and gagged.”

Kaito sneered, “I don’t believe it! Even under the stone’s madness, she is one the strongest females to come from the Ningyo clans! With the stone and her Siren’s Song – she would have been unstoppable.”

Mizuki gave a small nod, “It’s true, something is not adding up. Can you provide any proof?”

The Demon Jeweler turned his head to Kakumaru who had been standing unobtrusively in the background, and said, “Show them.”

The sika walked to stand beside his master and removed the second bundle from his pocket. Within was a green crystal polished to a high shine. He said an incantation to activate the magic and the cove was transformed to a bird’s eye view of the ruined marketplace of the western city; an illusion, but one that perfectly mimicked the events which took place.

Azamuku explained what they were seeing, “Mizuki, I knew I would have to come back to explain, so I made sure to gather as much evidence as I could. These images were taken by my moth’s the other day; what you are seeing is the city that lies within the Western Basin where Sesshomaru resides.”

He nodded his head to Kakumaru who rotated the crystal in his palm and the illusion moved to show a partially transformed dog demon sitting on the ground with a lavender-scaled Ningyo in his lap; the image slightly out of focus. Shinkai’s face wasn’t in the frame, but the wings and body were unmistakably her. Although she seemed to be wearing odd clothing, and her hair was short…

Mizuki and Kaito shared a confused look.

“Explain what is happening,” commanded the siren.

“This is Sesshomaru, he lured her into a trap. It seemed to me that he was well versed of her abilities and that she would require youki to consume. As you can see, he has a powerful aura swirling around them and Shinkai, in her madness, was drawn to him when he unleashed it.”

Kakumaru rotated the crystal again. The image changed perspective, moving further backward. Now they could see a group of female soldiers sneaking up from behind. Shinkai reared backward at something the lord said, wings flaring protectively around herself. The lord nodded to the soldiers who restrained the Ningyo queen and bashed her in the head, causing her to pass out. Mizuki gasped. The warriors watching everything unfold began to murmur amongst themselves. Kaito glared at the scene, scrutinizing every detail. The image ended with the group of females carrying their bound queen to the western fortress before it dissolved entirely.

Kakumaru rewrapped the crystal and returned it to his pocket. Then he returned to his place behind the Demon Jeweler. Some of the tension had left the cove and he could see the uncertainty that still held Mizuki. Kaito’s lips were held in a tight line, but he too seemed deep in thought.

“This was two days ago. I gathered some information that you may be keen on knowing…It seems that the cardinal lords are all in the West having negotiations and rumor has it – the West prepares for war with the East. I have my suspicions that the Western Lord knows the details of the treaty between the Ningyo and the East. And I believe that when he heard of the opportunity to get a powerful Eastern ally out of the way, he jumped on the chance. Perhaps he plans on using Shikai’s powers for his own…”

Azamuku let the statement linger and had to hold back his glee as he watched the realization sink in.

“This injustice will not stand! I cannot sit by and let some _lord_ keep my sister hostage for his own gains. We have lived peacefully for generations and now this – Sesshomaru,” she said the name with unbridled disdain, “thinks we won’t fight to have our queen returned to us?! I will not rest until he is kneeling at my feet and my sister returned unharmed!”

Much to Kaito’s dismay, Mizuki gave the Demon Jeweler a deep bow, “Az, I’m sorry I doubted you. I know that you have nothing but love for my sister and you spoke the truth. The Ningyo appreciate your efforts to return her to us. I hope that you understand we still consider you a friend of the clans.”

Azamuku gave the siren a kind smile, his face the picture of benevolent consideration, “No need to apologize. I know how hard everything has been as of late; first your mother’s death and then Shinkai missing…” He paused for dramatic effect, then quietly said, “I’m hurting too Mizuki and I’ll do whatever it takes to bring her home.”

Mizuki’s eyes welled with tears, and she bowed her head to hide her face, “I wasn’t sure of what course of action to take…but I know now, there’s only one option left to us – ”

Kaito stepped forward and grabbed the queen by her golden plated shoulder, “Mizuki, we need to discuss this matter more in-depth. We don’t need to make any decisions right this moment.”

She shrugged off his hand, tears slipping down her cheeks, “I’m done waiting and I’m done talking. Who knows what they are doing to her – no, now is the time for action.”

She turned to her warriors, eyes ablaze with her resolve, and called, “Tonight, the Ningyo clans prepare to take back what’s ours. Tonight – we prepare for war!”

Her wings flared behind her and the warriors raised fists and spears in the air as they cheered. The sounds echoed off the cliffside and bounded off across the ocean and into the night. Kaito took a deep breath and turned his frown to the Demon Jeweler. The Ningyo was suspicious by nature and the entire situation didn’t sit right with him. Doubt gnawed incessantly and he had learned over the years to trust his instincts. He would need to talk to Mizuki alone and try to convince her otherwise, but now was not the time.

Mizuki turned back to Azamuku, “Thank you again, Az – the clans have many preparations ahead of us. Will you join me? I could use your advice on this matter.” She gave him a watery smile.

“I’m sorry Mizuki, but I must decline. I have my own preparations that must be done, but I shall return as soon as I am able.”

“Understood. I’ll inform you once we have a plan in place,” she turned towards the water and the warriors stood at attention as she passed, filing behind her in two lines as she submerged into the waves.

Kaito remained on the beach and Azamuku gave him a reassuring smile, “Something on your mind, Kaito?”

The Ningyo rested his spear against his shoulder and crossed his muscular arms, “You may have fooled everyone else, but your act doesn’t fool me. I know you’re lying…about what, I’m not sure, but I plan to do everything I can to find out.”

The Demon Jeweler tsked, “I understand we’ve never had a good accord – what with you fucking the love of my life and all that – but you heard Mizuki’s command, I was unable to say anything but the truth.”

Kaito scowled, “You’ve always been a snake. It’s only a matter of time before the other’s see it too.” With that, he stormed back to the water and dove beneath the surf.

Azamuku stood quietly for a moment before he too turned and headed up the narrow trail back up the cliffside. Kakumaru followed in his wake. Once they reached the top, the Demon Jeweler continued a way into the thick forest, before he turned to his servant.

“That went better than expected,” said the sika.

Azamuku leaned against a nearby tree, “It did, but Kaito’s going to be a problem.”

“Want me to take care of it?”

The Demon Jeweler considered, “…No, leave him be. He has no evidence of anything and Mizuki trusts me. No, Kakumaru – I think I need you to return to the West; be my eyes and ears for the time being.”

The deer looked shocked, “Of course, whatever you need, milord – but what of Inukimi?”

“Don’t worry about the bitch, I won’t need you to do anything risky just _observe_ – gather any pertinent information you can and report back. It’d be best if you could find some way to integrate yourself into the community to avoid suspicion.”

Kakumaru bowed, “Yes, milord.”

“Good, call me as soon as you hear anything worthwhile. Keep the shikigami just in case, but destroy the crystal. We have no more need for it.”

Slowly, the moth emerged from the shikigami’s forehead, severing the connection with the doll, and both moth and paper shikigami crumbled to dust.

Kakumaru swore under his breath. The stress from the last few weeks settled deep in his bones, leaving him feeling drained with a tiredness he wasn’t sure any amount of sleep could fix.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?” he asked the stars above. “Playing both sides of a war that has nothing to do with me,” he scoffed. “My parents must be proud to have a son that followed so closely in their footsteps.”

He made his way through the underbrush to find a comfortable place to rest for the night. In the morning, he would make his way back to the western basin. Hopefully, he’d make it to the end of this journey with his head intact. Then again, perhaps he was cursed to follow the same fate as his parents…to die at the claws of the Western Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 11 complete! We have questions. We have barely any answers. We have a looming war. Having fun yet?   
> Like I said, I promise our favorite miko will appear next week! They just need to figure out a way to keep her from consuming everyone in the castle – seems easy right?   
> Let me know what you think! Comment, kudo, subscribe!


	12. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finished this chapter early and couldn't wait until tomorrow to post. Gah!
> 
> Kagome is here in this chapter, I promise! From this point on everyone is on the same timeline – no more time hops! (well – fingers crossed on that point at least ha!) So, if you’re keeping track, we are officially at a week post Kagome’s attack on the city. The Ningyo have declared war. There’s a known and unknown spy within the western basin. And our villain has agreed to make an appearance at the western keep, but no one knows he’s behind everything…Omg so much. Mind you, I’m just making this all up every week as I go so hopefully I don’t miss anything! I wrote a little note about my process at the end if you're interested
> 
> Anywho – HERE. WE. GOOOOOO. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Thunderstorm by Rivals  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Mizuki paced the length of her bedroom. The bioluminescent coral reflected off of her pink and black scales causing her to glow ethereally. Her brow was pinched in worry and her dark pink lips were held in a tight line. She wore a nearly transparent gauze shift laced with black pearls along the hem and neckline, her pert breasts and toned stomach in clear view whenever she moved. The black pearls on the shift matched the small tiara she wore perfectly. The agenda for today was to convince the clan heads to go to war with the West. They had arrived at the sea caves the previous evening and would be headed to the antechamber for their meeting now. This was the only opportunity she would have to convince them – a daunting feat for one who typically played the casual observer.

It had been five days since her declaration of war on the cove against the West and preparations were well on their way. Missives had been sent to the clan leaders immediately informing them of this meeting, their Eastern emissary had been told of their probable intent, and they were currently in the process of establishing supply lines and gathering resources. The Sea Caves clan was already preparing for battle; troops were practicing land-based tactics from dawn until dust, while her tacticians strategized their best method of attack.

Everything was running smoothly thus far, but she had received word that the likelihood of the clans backing her was a mixed bag. It would take some convincing on her part to get everyone on the same page. Without two-thirds of the clan heads in agreement to her proposition, it’d be difficult to win any war; and as queen regent, she didn’t have the power to command them to agree.

Only one youkai seemed to openly oppose her ideas – Kaito. Which had been an utter shock to the queen reagent. Mizuki had known since the beginning that the aloof guardsman loved her sister. You could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her and in his unwavering devotion. Their budding relationship had been the topic of long talks between Mizuki and her mother, where they had hoped Kaito could eventually calm some of the storm within Shinkai. Yet over the years, it seemed that the more he did for her – the more she distanced herself from him. Shinkai had a terrible habit of pushing those away who were closest to her. She used Kaito for his physical intimacies and never pursued their relationship further. When pressed, Kaito refused to discuss the topic, but it was apparent to all that his love remained regardless.

So, when he opposed Mizuki at every interaction regarding Shinkai’s rescue – it stung on a personal level.

Mizuki rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension she had been harboring, her wings pressed tightly to her back. Things were moving very quickly but she couldn’t waste any more time in retrieving Shinkai. Thus far, the element of surprise was on their side and she intended to use it. The fact that she didn’t know her sister’s condition or her treatment in the West, had left a smothering darkness over the young princess. It was a low-hanging cloud that obscured any positivity she may have once had at the thought of her sister’s safe return.

There was a knock at her door.

Mizuki let out a wobbly breath, shaking out her hands in anticipation, before opening the door. Kaito stood on the other side, his face passive.

“Isle, Coral, and Deep Sea are ready for you,” he said grimly before turning to walk down the stone corridor.

Mizuki hesitated before she left her room – there was no turning back after this point. No matter the outcome, she’d always be known as the Ningyo who wanted to wage war after such a long peace. What would her mother have thought?

 _‘Please let things go well,’_ she silently prayed.

She lagged behind Kaito, his posture stiff and uncompromising as he led her through the royal quarters towards the main antechamber. Before they entered, she put a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned cool slate eyes; the line of his jaw hard.

“Kaito…” she swallowed thickly, unable to lodge the lump in her throat. “Do you plan to speak against me during the hearing?”

His gaze was unwavering, “I do. Perhaps I can convince the other clan heads to see reason where you will not.”

Mizuki forced air into her lungs. “I thought you loved my sister,” she whispered, “why are you doing this.”

Impossibly, his gaze hardened further and Mizuki could not mistake the sadness inflected in his voice, “It’s _because_ of how I feel that I cannot allow you to move forward with this plan. She’d never forgive me if I let you go to war for her. Or worse, if something happened to _you_ in the process. You know this just as well as I do. You’re being willfully ignorant and I can no longer deny the truth.” He gently removed his arm from her grasp.

“Kaito, she’s all I have left!”

Kaito gave her a small nod, acknowledging her pain, before entering the antechamber to take his place among the three clan heads.

Mizuki smoothed her hands over her gauze ensemble and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She put out a silent prayer for strength, embodied her sister’s arrogant attitude, then entered the antechamber with all the forced confidence she could muster. It was much easier to mimic her sister’s actions than embody her own. It gave Mizuki a sense of kinship and helped her play the part of queen regent.

She made her way to the red coral throne that sat in the largest pool and delicately took her seat. One of the lower caste Ningyo had placed a long-polished piece of driftwood in the center of the pool that was anchored to the ledges; it acted as a table of sorts. The driftwood table was laden with shells filled with fresh fish, kelp salads, and a dozen other small delicacies. The three clan heads and Kaito were already within the pool, faces exuding different levels of curiosity, and expectant eyes boring into hers. Mizuki looked at each clan head in turn starting to her left.

There was Oosuke of Isle who had a jolly disposition and a love of both females and food. Mizuki was sure she would have his support. He was a rotund Ningyo, with rubbery reddish skin and a mass of tentacles that made up his lower half. Oosuke was bald-headed and had a small beak instead of a traditional mouth. There was no nose on his face; instead, there was only a smooth stretch of skin that reached his eyes – the pupils inky black and horizontal. His neck was adorned with heavy golden chains and each finger held at least two rings. Currently, his tentacles were loading up a plate with a little bit of everything. Sampling each delicacy with the suckers on his many arms to help him decide which was the most delicious.

In the middle, to Oosuke’s left, was Etsu, clan head of Coral. The wolf eel Ningyo gave the octopus a disgusted look as he watched him pop several raw shrimps into his mouth, chewing with appreciative vigor. Etsu was naturally grim but very level headed. His grey skin was speckled with brown and black stripes and instead of hair, he had a grey fin that gave the appearance of a mohawk. He narrowed his bugling yellow eyes and bared his jagged teeth when a tentacle reached past him to grab an armful of coral cakes, dropping several in his lap. His long eel tail thrashed beneath the water and he tossed the abandoned coral cakes in Oosuke’s direction who happily snatched them up.

Sitting on Etsu’s other side was Awana, clan head of Deep Sea, and who Mizuki figured would need the most convincing. The queen regent fully anticipated the clan head to disagree entirely. The short angler fish Ningyo was skeletally thin and had nearly translucent skin; you could see her heart beating within her chest and thick veins that ran throughout her body. The hair on her head was stringy and white and she had a whiplike rod in the center of her forehead, a glowing lure at its tip. Her eyes were milky and blind with disuse and she too had no nose, but her face held a massive lower jaw – a mouthful of spiked teeth angled in all directions. Awana was quiet and difficult to read at the best of times and even now gave off an air of complete boredom at the proceedings.

Finally, there was Kaito of the Sea Caves clan. Sea Caves had always been home to the royal family and the most ethereal of Ningyo; they were as dangerous as they were beautiful and were the only clan of Ningyo that the humans knew of. Their beauty and lethal grace were cause for many a sailor’s demise and tales of their mercurial nature passed from one human to the next as a warning. Kaito refused to meet her eyes. Instead, he focused his attention on his folded hands resting on the table. Mizuki crossed her black striped legs carefully and began with the proceedings.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you are all aware Shinkai has been missing for several weeks now. We know for certain that she is alive because I do not have the Calamity Tempest Stone in my possession,” she lowered the pearl lined neckline of her shift to prove her point. “We have received information that the Lord of the West is holding Shinkai prisoner for nefarious reasons and personal gains. I have already begun preparations to go to war with the West to rescue Shinkai. As queen regent – I do not have total authority of the clans and thus I require your backing before making any final declarations. I open the floor to any questions you may have.”

Oosuke took another bite of the fish he was working on and said between mouthfuls, “Mizuki, you have Isle’s support. We obviously cannot leave one of our own in the hands of another – especially not our queen.” He snorted and two tenacles came up from the water to grab another fish, “I look forward to breaking our monotony – it’s been too long since we’ve had a good battle!”

_‘Well, that was easy. One down – two to go.’_

Etsu’s eel-like tail whipped in the water, “So eager for battle and yet you are surely in no condition to fight – peace has been too good to you.” He eyed the octopus’s extended belly. “Mizuki, we’ve all read your letters outlining what happened. I can’t speak for the others, but I would like to view this crystal and see with my own eyes what occurred in the West.”

Mizuki pushed a strand of her short seafoam green hair out of her eyes, “Unfortunately, I did not think to ask Az for the crystal. I’ll be sure to request it for next we meet.”

Etsu sighed, “Were there any other reliable sources in attendance to see the image?”

Mizuki’s eyes flicked to Kaito and she hoped he’d stay quiet.

“I was,” said Kaito.

Mizuki sighed.

“Then I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter,” Etsu reclined back against the ledge, his arms draped over the sides.

Dread settled around Mizuki and she did her best to reign in the emotion.

Kaito kept his gaze firmly on his hands, “I have serious doubts that it was Shinkai in the image. There were too many things that just didn’t sit well with me.”

Etsu twirled a hand, “Such as?”

“For starters, her hair was far too short and she wore strange clothes. Never, in all my years, have I seen Shinkai don any garment.” Oosuke snorted.

“Also, even if she was in her maddened state – why would she flee? She could have easily overtaken Azamuku and would have been drawn to the amount of youki on the other side of her chamber door. To move _away_ from the temptation doesn’t align with how the madness typically works with those who have the stone,” he finally raised his gaze to meet Etsu’s. “Although I believe that Shinkai is alive – I do not believe that it was her within the crystal’s image.”

Oosuke rubbed his chin with one of his free tentacles, “Those are excellent points. But what of the reports from our emissary? We know for certain that a winged Ningyo was headed west and now receive news that the same Ningyo battled the Western Lord. How do you explain that? All are accounted for except for Shinkai, only the royals have wings among our people – this leads to only one logical conclusion.”

Etsu nodded, “I have to agree with the assessment.”

“While I cannot attest to the validity of the news we receive, I can assure you – that was not Shinkai who we saw in the image. I cannot explain it any further than saying: it is my years of service and pure instinct that guides me.”

The male clan heads looked at each other, frowning. “I’m sorry, but instinct does not hold much weight when it comes to a decision of this nature,” said Etsu gruffly.

Awana cleared her throat, milky eyes gazing unblinkingly towards the sea, her voice a languid whisper, “Has anyone thought to just _ask_ the West what their intentions are? All this secondhand information – why not go right to the source. Perhaps this is all just a misunderstanding. Better to negotiate her return now rather than move straight to war.” She turned her unseeing eyes to Mizuki making her shift on her throne uncomfortably, before continuing, “The Ningyo clans are abundant with resources, _surely_ there is something we could offer the West for Shinkai’s safe return.”

Mizuki bit her full bottom lip, “Negotiations would take far too long and we cannot risk that they use her powers or the stone for their own gain.”

Awana did not respond, merely shifted her blank gaze back towards the ocean. Mizuki saw the uncertainty in the wolf eel, she would need his vote if they were to proceed. Awana gave away no reaction to her thoughts so she had to focus on making Etsu feel more comfortable with her plan. She decided transparency was the best way to go – feed into his logical nature. 

“We have a duty to protect the power of the Ningyo clans at all costs and in this case, striking quickly while we have the element of surprise is our best bet. I would also add that if the West uses her powers against the East – our treaty will be broken and we would be facing a war regardless. Better to strike while conditions favor our victory and we can manipulate the severity of the risks.” She leaned forward, her knuckles white, “The West is known for its strength. But the Ningyo have powers of their own that have laid dormant in our time of peace and prosperity. Now is the time to swim…or drown.”

She watched Etsu’s internal battle. She shifted her wings and looked to each member, “Are there any more questions?”

No one spoke.

“Then I call a vote. Those in favor of war to return our rightful queen – raise your hand.”

Oosuke raised his hand.

Awana shook her head.

Etsu took a deep breath – then he too raised his hand.

Two out of three – the Ningyo were going to war.

“The majority agrees. Thank you – you don’t know how much this means to me on a personal level. The Ningyo have always been a powerful clan that has remained recluse from the politics and happenings of the rest of the world. Let us remind those who mistake our quiet nature for weakness that we are the thunderstorm on the horizon! We will bring forth a tempest that will take all the wind out of their sails and drown our enemies in blood. We will bring them to their knees…”

They got down to the business of strategy and Kaito quietly slipped away from the proceedings. Mizuki watched him go, but was too overwhelmed with the planning to be able to stop him without drawing unwanted attention. The sun made its way across the sky and the gentle lapping of the sea into the caves was peaceful. Lower-caste Ningyo appeared periodically to refresh their table, much to the delight of Oosuke who seemed to have no end to his appetite. As the sun set and itineraries made for the following day, Mizuki finally had the opportunity to find the male guard. She padded through the tunnels, passing excited Ningyo as she went, until she reached his quarters. She knocked gently on the door.

A muffled, “Come in,” came from the other side.

She entered.

Kaito’s quarters lacked any personal qualities one would typically have when living in a single place for decades. His minimalistic nature made the packing he was doing very efficient. Mizuki’s wings flared wide in panic as she watched him finish placing a few items in his satchel. He was dressed in full armor and his trident was leaned against his bed. He turned to face her; his features grim.

“Where are you going? We have so many moving pieces and I could use your help going over our tactics to get over the mountain range – ”

“Mizuki,” he placed both of his large hands on her shoulders, the broadness of his palms engulfed her small frame. “I’m leaving to find Shinkai before this whole thing gets out of hand.”

Her mouth went slack, “You’re – you’re leaving? We need you here – Shinkai would want you to help me rescue her!”

Kaito shook his head and said softly, “I have to go Tora.” The nickname felt like a slap in the face and the betrayal burned her cheeks.

“Kaito, you can’t! I – I forbid it!” a threatening waver entered her voice and her youki swelled for the occasion – wings blocked the door. Even with her threat looming above them – she suddenly felt childish and small. Unwanted jetsam drifting on a turbulent tide.

He stepped away and picked up his satchel and grabbed his trident. Then – ever so gently – he pulled Mizuki into a brotherly embrace, the top of her head only barely level with his chest. Her wings drooped and she returned the hug. Her salt and cherry blossom scent was tinged with her uncertainty.

“Kaito,” she whispered, “did I make the wrong choice?”

He squeezed her tighter, “Your decision is already made and so is mine – don’t let the doubt shake your resolve, Tora. You are queen regent in your sister’s stead and it is _your_ duty to lead.” She felt his muscles bunch as he removed himself from the hug, “And it is _my_ duty to protect Shinkai.”

He moved to step around Mizuki but she grabbed his arm before he could pass. She swallowed thickly, “Kaito, your duty is to protect the queen and as you said, I am acting queen of the Ningyo clans…What you’re about to do – it’s treason,” she hissed, “a betrayal to us all.”

“Goodbye Mizuki.”

He left without a backward glance.

She didn’t stop him.

Mizuki went to sit on the edge of the bed, fat tears trickled from her morganite eyes.

_‘He’s so convinced that I made the wrong choice that he would rather face exile than help. Mother – what would you have me do? I never thought leading would be this hard when you always made it look so easy.’_

Mizuki stayed for a few moments more, enough to regain her composure, then left to complete her duties. Kaito leaving had shaken her to her core and had solidified the feeling of dark hanging clouds over her head…but he was right. The decision was already made and she had to save Shinkai – there were no other options before her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the balcony of his study, watching Rin and Shiori play a game in the gardens below during their mid-morning break. Rin would hide among the trees and flowers and Shiori would close her eyes and use her echolocation to try and find her. Each time Shiori got close, Rin would begin to giggle uncontrollably before zipping off to another location. Inukimi floated up from the gardens to sit on the balcony railing beside her son. She smiled at Rin’s shriek of glee as Shiori tackled her, dropped flower petals from the magnolia and wisteria trees flying everywhere. It had only been a day since the southern heiress’ arrival and they were already becoming fast friends.

Inukimi had invited Lord Sumihiko to breakfast this morning and they shared knowing looks across the table at the visibly grumpy western lord. The children quickly partook in breakfast before scurrying off to their lessons. Sesshomaru left for his study not soon after, unable to stomach the gleeful looks from the other diayouki. When had his mornings become so lively?

Inukimi adjusted her pelt and tossed a portion of her free-flowing silver hair behind her back.

“How go the council meetings, son?”

He flicked his golden eyes towards her, face impassive, “Haruto has disregarded our meetings since he agreed to my demands. Needless to say, we are accomplishing more without his presence.”

“Hmm, that is concerning news indeed.”

He raised a brow in question.

Inukimi leaned towards him and whispered for his ears only, “I have word that the Ningyo clans are mustering.”

She leaned back and called to the gardens, “You must use your strengths, little blossom! Where your senses are dull and reflexes slow, you must use your intellect to make up for your shortcomings!”

“Yes granddam!” called back Rin.

It was the human girl’s turn to find the hanyou, but allowances had been made for the lack of demonic senses. Shiori had been hiding within the tall branches of the magnolia, brown skin and white hair camouflaging her within the foliage. Rin had been searching beneath the pond’s bridge when Inukimi called to her. The little girl looked around the garden, lip trapped between her teeth as she thought. After a moment, she ran to the magnolia tree and peered up into its branches.

“Found you!”

Shiori squealed and bounded across the gardens and into the castle, Rin in hot pursuit. Laughter and yells followed them through the castle.

Inukimi chuckled and stared wistfully out across the massive gardens, “I remember when you were that small…so arrogant and bossy. It’s nice to see some things _never_ change.” She grinned at her son.

“Concerning how?” he said, staying on the previous topic.

Her wet eucalyptus mint smell muted, revealing the seriousness of the topic she tiptoed around.

“It is _concerning_ that he refuses to meet with the council because it appears that the Ningyo have been mustering forces on the eastern shore. My spies tell me that there has been an increase in troop movements over the last few days. Which is especially _concerning_ because there usually are _no_ troop movements.” A swallowtail butterfly fluttered up from the gardens and landed on Inukimi’s outstretched finger. It stayed for a moment, wings absorbing the summer sun, before fluttering off to the wisteria below.

“Sesshomaru, we cannot delay interrogating the girl any longer. She may know something that staves off an unnecessary conflict. And while I still find all this new information _concerning,_ I’m most concerned with how involved Haruto is.” She flapped at manicured hand in his direction in response to his glower, “But plans are in motion to know for certain. Until then, I would not mention to him what we suspect.”

There was an ear-splitting screeching noise and a flare of forest green youki that came from the southern wing. The screech and youki built into a powerful crescendo, buffeting the fortress, until it abruptly disappeared as quickly as it arrived. The residual power and sound lingered dreadfully like a dead thing, long past its expiration date. The two inus shared a glance before dashing over the balcony and blurring to the source of the noise. When they arrived, they found a giant golden fox keening within her rooms. At her auburn paws was a table that was covered in ashes and the source of her distress.

Itazura arrived not a moment after them, panic written all over his face.

“My love! What has happened?” he went to her and the vixen pushed her massive face into his arms, nine tails taking up the other half of the room.

With a flash of green foxfire, she transformed back to humanoid form and sobbed, “My books! Someone has _burned_ my books.” Another animalistic wail left her; golden ears and tails drooped.

Sesshomaru’s eyes were laser-focused, “Which books?”

“The ones from yesterday…all of them. I didn’t have the chance to finish my readings. All that history – gone! A pile of ash.”

Itazura held her tightly and the inus shared a dark look.

_‘The spy…’_

Inukimi sniffed the air, but the only scents she could distinguish was that of the foxes before her. She walked to the ash pile and ran a claw through the residue, sniffing all the while.

“Akiko, darling – who else knew the nature of your research?”

The vixen wiped at her eyes, “Of the actual research – no one but those we agreed should know. But anyone could have been watching me in the library and seen what books I was gathering. If they already knew we were inquiring over the topic, then it’s only logical to assume I would be the one heading the research. We three are the only ones with full access to the library after all.”

“Itazura, leave us,” said Sesshomaru.

Itazura looked from his lord back to his mate and pulled out a blue handkerchief. He handed it to her, “My love, will you be alright?”

She took the offering and patted at her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup, “No, but thank you for coming to check on me.”

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead, “How could I not?”

The fox lingered for a moment more before helping his mate stand and exiting their rooms with a short bow – green eyes bright with his concern.

Sesshomaru did his own evaluation of the room but found nothing amiss, excluding the ash pile of rare tomes and journals.

“Akiko makes a fair point, we’ve been too obvious thus far,” said Inukimi while Sesshomaru glared around the room, like he was trying to intimidate his surroundings to spill its secrets.

He faced the vixen, “From now on, any research you do concerning this will be done in the restricted area. Nothing of import leaves the library.”

She nodded sadly and Inukimi embraced her from the side.

“Tell me, how far did you get on the ring?”

Akiko took a deep breath, “Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

Sesshomaru regarded her coolly.

Inukimi said, “Let us start with the bad news and end on a good note, hmm?”

Akiko gestured towards the ashes, “The book that had the spells and methods I needed was in that pile.”

Sesshomaru started to growl.

The vixen held up her hands, “Don’t forget there’s good news too!” She pulled an unassuming silver ring encrusted with emeralds and handed it to Sesshomaru.

He turned it over in his hands and looked at her expectantly.

“I read through enough of the text to change the way the curse works. It is ancient blood magic that put the curse in place – not youki or reiki – so in _theory_ she shouldn’t be able to neutralize its powers. There are still two things that must be complete. First, we need to determine who will be able to activate its powers. That individual will be the only one able to put on and take off the ring. After that’s decided, they need to soak their blood into the ring and select the activation word.”

“I will do it.”

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru slit open the palm of his left hand with a claw and placed the ring in the center. The ring began to absorb all the blood that welled in his palm, growing hot to the touch the more it absorbed.

When the ring burned like a furnace and his skin began to sizzle, Akiko said, “The activation word – now!”

Deciding the most logical word was the best word, he said, “Sleep.”

The ring scorched to blistering temperatures, charring an indent into his palm, before rapidly cooling. Once the smell of burning skin cleared and the ring returned to its unassuming form, did he finally remove it from his hand. He looked at his palm. The shallow cut had already healed, but the mark on the ring remained – a small blistering scar in the center of his palm. Sesshomaru could vaguely feel a line of power that connected him to the ring.

Inukimi stepped forward and took the ring from her son, holding it up to the light to better examine the piece of magic. “How long will the magic last?”

Akiko rubbed her arm, “I am unsure – it was not possible to test it without the activation word.”

“Hmm.”

“Hn.”

Sesshomaru snatched the ring from his mother and streaked in a blur of speed through the castle. His journey ended at the practice grounds where he found Inuyasha training with Captain Kiba and a group of soldiers under Tadashi’s watchful gaze. With unmatched swiftness, he rushed the group; the soldiers and the captain startled then scattered at their lord’s presence. All except Inuyasha who growled and took Sesshomaru’s attendance on the practice grounds as an invitation for a fight. He lunged at his half-brother, swiping claws. Sesshomaru easily dodged out of the way, supernatural speed helping him appear beside Inuyasha who suddenly found himself unable to block. Sesshomaru reeled back a fist and punched him square in the face. As shock hit the hanyou, the western lord moved in uncomfortably close and slipped the ring on Inuyasha’s finger.

“Sleep.”

The hanyou immediately collapsed to the ground in a heap, eyes rolling to the back of his head, breathing even.

Tadashi strolled up to Sesshomaru, hands in his pockets, to peer at the sleeping hanyou. The soldiers forming a ring around the inus.

“Huh, I understand the pup can be a bit of a handful – but to subdue him so seems a bit much, don’t you think?”

Sesshomaru ignored the remark and turned to Captain Kiba.

“Captain, remove the ring on his finger.”

The captain nodded before cautiously moving to the snoring hanyou. The inu picked up Inuyasha’s limp hand and pulled on the ring. It did not move. He pulled harder. Nothing. Another minute passed where wrenching at the ring proved to only drag the hanyou face-first across the ground and Sesshomaru raised a hand for him to stop. 

The inu dropped Inuyasha’s hand and said, “I’m sorry my lord, I am unable to remove the ring. It won’t budge.”

Sesshomaru called to the group, “All of you, return to your training.”

There were multiple shouts of “Yes sir!” as they all hurried to the other side of the practice grounds as fast as they could, Kiba leading them. Tadashi knelt beside the hanyou and rolled him over to his back. Inuyasha did not wake.

“Tadashi, attempt to remove the ring.”

The general pulled on the ring, but it had the same effect as the captain’s efforts. Sesshomaru stepped to his half-brother and easily removed the ring from his finger. As soon as the ring was removed, Inuyasha startled awake. When he saw both Sesshomaru and Tadashi hovering over him, he scrabbled backward with a shout.

“What the fuck just happened? Did I pass out?” he rubbed at his bruised jaw.

Sesshomaru hastily returned the ring to Inuyasha’s finger and said the activation word. He unceremoniously collapsed back to the ground.

“Excellent. Tadashi, have Kiba take the fool back to his rooms. He is to stay with him until he awakens, then brought immediately to this One.”

Tadashi stood and dusted off his hands, “It will be done. I’m starting to think this is less about the boy and more a safety precaution for the girl?”

“Hn.”

Sesshomaru walked smugly back to the castle. A mildly pleased aura around him. Perhaps he should take up sparring again to relieve some of the stress. He already maintained a daily kata and sword practice, but adding an opponent could break some of the monotony. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought of beating up Inuyasha daily, all in the name of _training._ Sesshomaru’s mood increased exponentially. He glided through the corridors and up the stairs to his study. He could feel Akiko trailing behind.

She knocked on his door right as he settled behind his desk.

“Enter.”

She slid open the door and stepped to the middle of the room. Akiko fell into a dogeza, forehead touching the ground, her long kimono robe and tails splayed around her like an ocean of fur and silk.

“My lord, I wish to ask for your forgiveness. You relied on me to keep the library and its contents safe – and I have failed you,” her voice wavered with the emotion she felt. Losing the texts was a tremendous blow not only to the knowledge available from that time period, but also to her pride as the library’s keeper.

Sesshomaru breathed in her neutral green tea scent and could taste her bitter regret and shame. The kitsune had worked for him for well over a century and this was the first instance of failure by the vixen. She took her job very seriously. However, this was a serious matter and punishment could not be avoided.

Akiko still lay prostrate in the middle of the room; fox ears twitched when she heard him stand and step around his desk. He stood before her, tall and proud and powerful; she tensed as she felt his youki and golden gaze focus on her.

“Akiko, this is a grave offense and something that I cannot easily forgive,” he could smell her fear.

Akiko was a powerful kitsune and had lived for many centuries – all of which was easily recognizable by her nine tails, a rarity among the foxes. If Akiko and Sesshomaru were ever to battle, the destruction to their surroundings would be immense. Where Sesshomaru had raw strength and unprecedented speed; Akiko had agility and devastating magics. With both of their healing abilities – it would be a close call. The only reason the older kitsune listened to the inu was because she respected him. She respected how he led his people with fairness and not fear. It is not to be misunderstood that fear played no part – for his people did fear him to an extent; they feared him like any being in their right mind would fear a mighty predator in their midst...with admiration and deference for their unmistakable power and grace. But they knew that he would be honest in his judgments and never punished those weaker for the mere pleasure of the act – there was always purpose behind their lord’s actions. And for that – his people, his staff, and his soldiers revered him.

Akiko released a deep breath, ready for her punishment.

“This is what I require of you to atone for the lapse in your duties…”

* * *

Kakumaru had been trekking his way across the northern territory to the west for the last few days. After the meeting with the Ningyo, he had spent the night within the forest and come morning, made his way to the hidden gem that transported him back to the northern lake house. Kakumaru decided he would journey to the basin on foot; coming from the north instead of his usual southernly route in case someone was privy to his habits, and on the lookout for a lone sika.

He took a quick dip in the chilly lake, put on some fresh clothes, and grabbed what supplies he would need. His travels were uneventful and he reveled in the sense of satisfaction he received from roaming with the speed of one’s own legs. Before he knew it, he was outside of the northern pass that led to the valley on the other side of the mountain range. Kakumaru used the better part of the morning completing the irritating task of sneaking past the western checkpoint and into the basin. By the time he made it to the city proper, the sun was high and on its slow descent to the west.

He walked casually through the streets among the other youkai going about their business, and periodically scratched at the raised bump on his head where his new antler was coming in. It itched terribly. Kakumaru’s booted feet knew the path they were taking well and as the day gradually dragged on, and the summer heat began to suffocate, he found himself at his final destination.

He knocked on the door.

There was a muffled, “One moment!” before it opened and on the other side a smiling Natsuki.

She grinned in pleasure and nearly dropped the bowl she was mixing before another set of arms hastily caught it. She beckoned him inside.

“Kakumaru! What a pleasant surprise. I had started to worry after you left so suddenly last time – I’ve been working every night this week in case you came back,” she moved towards the cooking area in the back of her house and Kakumaru took off his boots before following. He set his rucksack on the floor beside the cushion that Natuski had pointed at with one free hand, while the remaining five busied themselves with the task of prepping and cooking. 

He frowned, “There’s no need to worry about me…and you know sometimes my – work – keeps me away for long stretches. Please don’t kill yourself on my behalf.”

She stuck her tongue out over her shoulder and two hands stretched across the room to put teapot and a cup in front of him. He filled his cup and took a grateful sip, it was delicious. Natsuki pushed an errant strand of yellow hair behind her ear and poured her mixture into a hot pan, adding diced meat, vegetables, and wild mushrooms. It sizzled and she tossed in a handful of different herbs that she pulled from a multitude of small jars into the mixture. The smell of food wafted across the room. They continued on in comfortable silence as Natsuki finished the food and Kakumaru sipped his tea.

One hand grabbed some plates stacked on the far side of the room, another pulled out some chopsticks from a jar, another refilled the teapot with more tea. Finally, she placed the meal in front of him and sat on the cushion on the other side of the table. She bowed her head, said a quick prayer, and motioned for him to eat.

As he took his first bite, savoring the flavors of a hot homecooked meal after weeks of scavenging, she asked, “You know I never complain about you coming for a visit…but to what do I owe this pleasure?”

He took another bite and unintentionally groaned at how good it was, “Natsuki, this is fantastic, what do you call this?” 

“It’s just a stew, nothing special.”

“It’s probably the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

She rolled her eyes. “Kakumaru,” she chided, “stop trying to distract me with compliments to my mediocre cooking.”

He grinned, the action softened his features and she blushed at how handsome she found the action.

“Fine fine,” he set his chopsticks down, “I came here to take you up on your offer.”

“Offer?”

“Yes. Last week, you said I should think about setting down some roots – possibly finding other work here in the West. I’ve thought a lot about it and…you’re right. This current job is eating so much of me and I need a change. I spoke to my master and he understood, said I was free to go, as long as I visit every now and then.” His statement was both a true and a lie; he said both effortlessly.

Natsuki’s mouth was agape. Her shock, palpable.

“You’ll catch flies that way,” joked Kakumaru lamely.

“Tru – truly?” she stammered, ignoring the jibe.

Kakumaru nodded seriously, “Truly. Will you help me Natsuki?”

Before he could react, she squealed and launched herself across the table, knocking the wide-eyed sika onto his back. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, blushing prettily as she giggled atop him.

“Of course I’ll help you. What a silly thing to ask,” she laughed and got off him, multiple hands pulling him up along with her. She dusted him off and returned to her seat, returning the chopsticks to his hands and taking a bite of her own food.

He listened to her chatter happily about accommodations (“There’s plenty of room here with me. No, I won’t hear another word about compensation – you can pay me back by helping keep the place tidy. I have some odds and ends I need done…”), and work (“I _told you_ , I already spoke to him about an opening at the tavern.”), and what the future held (“The Western Lord and his Lady mother are holding a festival during the summer solstice!”) and smiled outwardly – agreeing readily to every suggestion.

Internally – he was a mess. It felt as if the sun was shot out of the sky and darkness crept from among the shadows at his blatant deception to this kind and generous female.

But what was another lie or ten or a hundred on the growing pile of his sins.

* * *

Inuyasha woke sometime later with a massive headache. He groaned and rolled over, resting his cheek on the cool side of the featherdown pillow. A vaguely familiar scent registered with him – ginger and clove. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and peered through his disheveled bangs. Captain Kiba sat in the sitting area, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

He stopped his work and said, “Good to see you’re awake. I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day.”

The hanyou sat up and rubbed his temples, head throbbing. “How long was I out?”

The captain strode to the foot of the bed and gave Inuyasha a once over, “Not too long, about two hours. How are you feeling?”

Inuyasha got off the bed and passed the captain as he headed for the pitcher of water that sat on the table. He poured himself a cup and gratefully swallowed it down before answering.

“I feel like shit. I mean, I know the bast – Sesshomaru hits hard, but that’s the first time he punched me in the face and I passed out…And he’s punched me in the face a lot,” he rubbed his healed jaw, poured another cup, and downed it.

Kiba crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, “Our lord is very strong – however, in this instance, I believe it was that ring’s doing and not our lord’s superior strength.” He nodded to the emerald encrusted ring that still adorned Inuyasha’s finger.

He looked to his hand in the realization that he still wore the ring. He tried to pull it off – it stayed fixed in place. He yanked it harder – nothing. He slipped a claw between the band and his skin and only managed to slice his own finger – he cursed.

Kiba chuckled, “I have my orders to take you to Lord Sesshomaru as soon as you regained consciousness.” He pushed off from the doorframe, grabbed his parchment from the table, and made his way to the corridor. He closed his eyes to sense his lord’s location within the castle.

“Come on,” he led the way to the study.

Inuyasha took a last swallow of water before following.

_‘This must be the ring we talked about yesterday…But if that’s the case, why’d the bastard put it on me?!’_

He continued to tug on the ring as they walked, grumbling under his breath. They reached the study and both could smell the musky scent of wolf from the other side of the door. The captain knocked.

“Enter.”

Kiba slid open the door and gave a short bow, “My lord, I have brought Master Inuyasha.”

Kouga was looking at a detailed map of all the territories that hung on the wall while Sesshomaru sat behind his desk – expression bored – elbow propped on the table and chin resting in his hand.

“How long until he awoke?”

“Two hours.”

“What duties remain for you today?”

“I am to report to the infirmary to assist the healers. They have requested additional assistance for those who have yet to fully heal from the attack,” he said grimly.

“Understood, I will send Akiko to assist as well – dismissed.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Kiba gave another bow, smiled tightly at Inuyasha, and left.

Not wanting to be called out for cowering in the hallway again, Inuyasha quickly made his way inside and closed the door.

“How was your sleep? And here I thought you were getting too old for naps,” tsked Kouga with a smirk.

“Would you quit yappin’,” he crossed to Sesshomaru but hesitated. Something smelled…off.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again. There was something different about Sesshomaru’s scent. He could still smell the earthy scent of forest after rain – but it had an ambiguously _herbal_ edge to it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. That was the only indicator of his displeasure.

“Something the matter, Inuyasha?” he asked stoically. 

Inuyasha rubbed his nose with a sleeve, confused by what the scent was telling him, “No – but you mind tellin’ me why the hell you attacked me earlier?”

Kouga grinned gleefully, “I saw the whole thing from the northern wing, you went down like a sack of rocks. Truly the highlight of my week – only seconded to you gettin’ the shit beat out of you yesterday.”

Inuyasha glared daggers at them both.

Sesshomaru straightened himself and began pulling scrolls from the stack beside him, “We needed to test the ring’s capabilities. You were the best candidate for the job.”

Inuyasha sputtered with outrage, “ _Test_ the ring?! You didn’t _know_ what would happen when you put it on me?!”

“Indeed.”

Kouga howled with laughter, “Oh, this is too good. You could have been asleep for another fifty years!”

“Obviously, we were not that lucky,” said Sesshomaru, finishing his current scroll and moving on to the next.

There was a clipped knock at the door and Itazura entered with a tray stacked with freshly bound scrolls and a tea set. A look of shock entered his face as he looked at his lord. Sesshomaru paid him no mind and the kitsune quickly smoothed out his features, placing the tray on the desk.

He smiled at Inuyasha as he passed.

“I didn’t realize that the West’s training was so rigorous you needed to take a nap _during_ the proceedings,” laughed the fox. “I recommend going to sleep earlier so you are well rested for the next day’s activities.”

Inuyasha groaned, “That’s not what happened!”

Itazura and Kouga chuckled.

Sesshomaru didn’t raise his head from his work as he said to his assistant, “Itazura, tell the general to bring the prisoner up from the dungeons. He is to waste no time bringing her here.”

Itazura stiffened and cocked his head in confusion, “My – my lord?”

Sesshomaru fixed the kitsune with a cold glare, “Must I repeat myself?”

Itazura’s gaze moved from his lord to the other’s in the room who had gone deathly quiet at the sudden tension in the room. He shifted uncomfortably, the fur of his seven tails raising.

Sesshomaru sighed, “Itazura – that is a direct command from your _lord_.”

The hairs on Itazura’s tail smoothed out and the tension dropped from his shoulders. He breathed a sigh of relief, “Of course, my apologies.”

The wolf and the hanyou exchanged confused glances at the exchange.

Itazura gave a final bow and hastily retreated to do as he was bid.

Kouga opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut him off, “Kouga, not another word.”

The wolf growled, “Who do you think you are, givin’ me orders?”

Inuyasha growled back, golden eyes fixed on Sesshomaru, “Shut it wolf – that’s not Sesshomaru.”

Kouga spluttered, “Man, you really need to get your head checked. I’ve been here for the last hour – of course that’s Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha shook his head, “It really isn’t.”

Sesshomaru stopped his work and met Inuyasha’s eyes in an attempt to intimidate the young male. When Inuyasha didn’t flinch away and instead returned the look with his own menacing gaze, did Sesshomaru begin to smirk. The lord grinned with a very un-Sesshomaru-like smile that unsettled the two males more than they’d care to admit. Their brains not registering the cheery expression with the typically stoic inu.

The western lord shrugged his shoulders, the grin stretching from ear to ear and he gleefully said, “Look’s like the jig is up!”

With a _pop_ the inudaiyoukai transformed into the golden kitsune, her silver eyes alight with mischief.

The door to Sesshomaru’s private quarters opened, and out stepped the true western lord with a calculating expression.

Akiko laughed and beamed at Inuyasha, “I’m surprised you figured it out! I thought for sure my disguise was fool-proof after Lord Kouga didn’t say anything. What gave me away?”

Inuyasha, still in shock by the reveal looked from his half-brother to the kitsune and back again. “You – ah – you didn’t smell right.” He breathed in and stored Akiko’s green tea scent for future reference. “Itazura’s reaction just confirmed my suspicions.”

Akiko pouted, “I’m going to have some words with that mate of mine!”

“How many times has she replaced you?” asked Kouga. He perked up, “Hey! Could you stand in for me at the cardinal council?” 

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, “This will be the _only_ occasion,” he glared at the cheery fox who pretended not to notice. “It is merely a precaution against the miko’s abilities.”

The mood took on a somber air.

Sesshomaru gestured to Inuyasha, “The ring.”

The hanyou stepped over and Sesshomaru removed it, careful to touch only the ring and not the hanyou’s skin. Inuyasha felt relieved of the burden. It was enough that he still wore his own subjugation beads – he didn’t need his half-brother to have control of him too. 

“You think it’s going to work?” Inuyasha asked.

“There are few options left to us if it does not,” said Sesshomaru. He slipped the ring into his pocket and said to Kouga, “I need you to go intercept Tadashi, cause a small distraction to buy us some time.”

Kouga tipped his head in a very canine fashion, “What for?”

“First, we must not let anyone think that you are so involved in the West’s dealings. Let them see you _pining_ for your newly discovered female. It will throw off the scent. Second, we need a moment to get into position.”

“No way, I want to be here when Kagome does.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, “Return once you have completed the task. But hurry, before they arrive. Tadashi will be taking her through the courtyard then the inner castle, as it is the most direct route. Come through my quarter’s balcony when you return – we shall await your arrival.”

Kouga nodded and dashed out the door.

He turned to Akiko, “Be sure to dismiss Tadashi as soon as he brings her. No need for him to stay during the interrogation. He has a finer nose than these two imbeciles and will see through the ruse quickly.”

With another _pop_ Akiko transformed back into Sesshomaru, smiling pleasantly. The view of two western lords with opposite features made Inuyasha’s skin crawl – the sight bordering uncanny valley proportions. Akiko laughed with Sesshomaru’s baritone at Inuyasha’s obvious discomfort. The image gave Inuyasha a moment’s pause…it was strange seeing his half-brother’s visage so – _happy._ His eyes flicked to the real lord who was obviously not amused in the slightest. It wasn’t until Akiko began braiding her long silver hair in a girlish fashion, did Sesshomaru growl and she dropped the act.

“My apologies, it’s just that your mane is _so_ beautiful – I could not resist,” she teased.

“Flattery gets you nowhere kitsune.”

She laughed, “Tell that to your dear mother. Where is the lady anyway? I would have thought she would want to be in attendance.”

Sesshomaru listened to the commotion on the outskirts of the garden, the wolf moved quickly. He focused on the question, “She is investigating.” He moved towards his rooms, “Come Inuyasha, it is nearly time.”

Inuyasha nodded, gave a final look at the grinning doppelganger, and closed the door to Sesshomaru’s private rooms. Sesshomaru led his half-brother to the comfortable seating area in the center of the room and stiffly sat on a plush cushion to the left – back to the shoji leading to the balcony. Inuyasha nervously followed suit, taking the cushion across from Sesshomaru and to the right – a table crafted from the live edge of a willow tree between them – and gazed around the room. The private quarters of the western lord were simple, but refined – everything was dark woods and earth tones. Nature reflected back from every facet. The massive space was an open concept design, and sunlight streamed in from both the windows that lined the far wall and the skylights above. On the table was a bowl full of fruit and a bookmarked halfway through; a multitude of fur rugs lay beneath them which were soft to the touch.

Behind the sitting area, on the far side of the room, was a raised platform that held an excessively large futon decked in more furs and featherdown pillows. A changing area and large wardrobes stood to the right of it. Mounted above the bed was a large painting depicting one silver and one gold inu, both of which standing atop a mountain. The painting made Inuyasha take note of several other paintings throughout the room. One – a forest scene with thick mist creeping among the giant trees. Another – a valley full of blooming wildflowers, the sky full of puffy white clouds. Another still – an ice-capped mountain with scraggly trees overlooking a tumultuous ocean. Each painting gave the viewer the illusion of standing within the scene; the painter having an exquisite eye for detail.

Besides the dressing area was an alcove that had a set of wood stairs leading to the lower level of the quarters and the family springs. The rest of the walls, not taken up with paintings, housed shelves with books and interesting artifacts that Inuyasha wanted to examine further.

Both sets of sensitive canine ears picked up the knock at the study door and they focused their attention. Sesshomaru had already placed a barrier over both rooms, hiding their scents and their auras.

“It’s Tadashi,” came the muffled voice of the general

Mock Sesshomaru gave a placid, “Enter.”

The two inus heard the door open, a loud thump at what they could only assume was Kagome dropped to the floor, and a feeble moan.

There was a moment of silence before Akiko said, “Leave us,” and the general’s aura disappeared down the corridor.

Kagome’s scent began to drift under the door and grief and shame threatened to do Inuyasha in. This was the first time he would have seen Kagome in weeks and it made him feel anxious on a level he had never experienced before. He was about to get answers to all the questions that had been plaguing him for weeks; a feeling of dread accompanied his nerves. How could he possibly reconcile with Kagome? Intentional or not – a member of their pack was still dead at her claws. Would her side of the story make him feel better – or would it just cause his guilt to eat him alive. The balcony door behind Sesshomaru opened quietly and Kouga slipped in, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

“Did I miss anything?” he whispered feeling the tension in the room.

“No,” said Sesshomaru quietly.

From the study, they heard Akiko say in perfect imitation of Sesshomaru’s icy tone, “Miko, you will tell this One how you came to be in this form and for what reason you attacked my lands.”

* * *

_‘I’m in the West. I found Sesshomaru.’_

Kagome’s heart thumped loudly in her chest and she struggled to right herself. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stood. He crossed around the large desk and crouched in front of Kagome. Her heartfelt like it was going to burst from her chest. Sesshomaru looked beyond angry and she had never been so afraid of him as she was now.

With a menacing hiss he said, “This One will remove your bindings and your gag. If you so much as _breath_ in a way that displeases this One – you will be returned to the dungeons. If you dare use even a spark of power – your life will be forfeit. Nod if you understand.”

Kagome nodded weakly and tensed as Sesshomaru roughly removed her chains, tossing them casually to the side, and sliced through her rope gag with a claw. She began to cough, her mouth full of cotton, as she righted herself. Sesshomaru gave her a disgusted look as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Kagome tried to speak but her mouth was too dry; and as the blood flowed through her limbs – she began to shake uncontrollably, wings twitching behind her. She eyed the pitcher on Sesshomaru’s desk and tried to lick her cracked lips. All she could think about was water. The coolness as it slipped down her throat. Wet drops squishing in her mouth annihilating the dryness from her parched tongue. Oceans and oceans of _water_.

She attempted to clear her throat and coughed again. “C – ca – can I have some _water_ ,” she croaked.

Sesshomaru poured a cup of water and handed it to her. Precious liquid sloshed over the side of the cup as her body shook, spilling down her front. She reveled at the feeling of water coursing across her scales. When the cup was empty, she kept her eyes averted and quietly asked for more. Sesshomaru picked up the pitcher and filled her cup again. Kagome’s hands were steadier but more water still spilled onto her lap.

When Kagome asked a third time for more, the visibly annoyed western lord merely shoved the pitcher into her hands. The siren thanked him sincerely and drank until the pitcher was empty and the front of her ragged blue shirt was soaked. She silently set the pitcher beside her and crossed her legs.

When Sesshomaru didn’t break the silence, she cleared her throat once more and spoke.

“What do you want to know?” she said meekly.

She could feel his burning gaze and fresh shame blossomed within her chest. Her head still vaguely hurt and the gnawing hunger within her was steadily growing more persistent. She couldn’t tell if it was from her stomach…or from the stone.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, “Start at the beginning.”

Kagome took a deep breath – and did just that.

“There is a village on the eastern shore a few days south of Edo that requested our assistance. Girls went missing in the night and the village elders thought that maybe youkai were involved…”

An hour passed and Kagome tried to tell the western lord as much as she could remember. Every detail that she could dredge from her splotchy memory was shared. Sesshomaru remained passive throughout. He gave no indicator that he was even interested in her tale except for a slight “Hn” when he wanted her to continue. She told him of Shinkai and Ikuchi – how the leviathan cast her out of the chrysalis with the lavender pearl. The pain of her transformation. When Kagome reached the part of Miroku’s death, she began to sob. Fat tears wasting the little water she had recently ingested. She crumpled to the ground and wailed at the unintentional sin she had committed.

“I – I couldn’t – couldn’t stop myself! It was like my body had a mind of its own. I told him – ” she choked on her tears, gasping for air, “I told him to _run_ and he hesitated. Why – why would he _do_ that?” she cried, openly weeping into her arms.

Sesshomaru only allowed her a moment’s grief before he hissed, “Enough of your sniveling – continue.”

Kagome tried to get control of her emotions, but the incident felt like it had just happened earlier that day. The memory was so crisp and raw; this being the first time she was actually aware of her situation and able to _grieve_. The shaking in her limbs returned and in the deepest part of heart and soul…she wanted to die. She wished for the end of all this pain she felt. For the suffering to stop. For the floor to open up and swallow her whole, banishing her to hell or eternity or _anything_ just to stop the disintegration of her soul.

Because this current reality – it already felt like a living hell – what worse could the afterlife be?

She wept and wept at the feet of the western lord, unable to control the heartbreak and sadness that overwhelmed her being.

“I – I – I _killed_ him. I _loved_ him like a _brother_ and I _killed_ him,” she cried.

Sesshomaru blurred across the room and grabbed Kagome by the throat; lifting her body until she was eye level with the lord – feet dangling in the air. A terror-inducing growl left his lips as he snarled in her face. Kagome tried to frantically claw at the wrist strangling her, but she was either too weak or he was too strong – the action useless either way. 

He shook her roughly and threw her on the floor, “Enough!”

Kagome greedily swallowed as much air as she could, coughing once more. When the coughing subsided and her breathing evened, she continued to lay on the floor. A dirty pathetic creature. Numbness settled itself within her bones offering a temporary reprieve from the pain. She welcomed it and whimpered.

Another threatening growl.

Slowly, she sat herself up and couldn’t meet his eyes. Kagome continued her account. She told him of the strange dreams, of waking up after massacres, of a friendly youkai mentioning the possible help in the west, of the feeling of power coursing through her.

Of the hunger and the terror and the _hunger_ that plagued her even now.

“Ikuchi’s here – ” she touched the black jewel in her sternum, “inside of me and he whispers. Even now he whispers. And he hungers. Shinkai said he consumes auras tinged with powerful emotions. She said he preferred auras tinged with sex or violence. What does that even mean?” Kagome lamented.

Sesshomaru crossed to the window, his back to the girl on the floor, the slowly setting sun making his shadow extended across the room.

He asked, “How did you control the storm?”

Kagome tried desperately to understand what he was talking about, “Storm?”

Sesshomaru snarled at her, “Yes, the storm that destroyed this One’s city. How was it controlled?”

Kagome shook her head and stared at her unfamiliar hands. Black scales started at her fingertips and gradually transitioned to lavender up her arm. She marveled at the black claws. Quietly she said, “I don’t know. I vaguely remember rain and maybe your face? Then I woke up bound and gagged in a cell. I don’t even know how long I’ve been like this.”

Suddenly, she gasped, “Oh no, Inuyasha! He must be so worried – and Sango and Shippo.” She began to cry once more. “How will they ever forgive me? I never meant to hurt anyone. I’m sorry – I’m so sorry,” she blubbered. “I’m a monster.”

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to face her. “I’m sure they will understand,” he said with surprising kindness. He faced the door behind the desk and said calmly, “I think that’s everything. She seems stable enough for you to speak to her yourself. We’ve learned much more than anticipated but I still have questions that require further research.”

Kagome hiccupped and finally raised her swollen eyes, confused as to what the western lord was talking about. She followed his gaze to the door and let out a startled cry when another Sesshomaru stepped from the doorway.

“I – I don’t understand what’s going on.”

The Sesshomaru by the window smiled at her sadly and transformed with a _pop_ into one of the most beautiful youkai she had ever seen. Her golden ears and many tails were complemented by auburn tips and stylishly shaped auburn hair. She had shimmering silver eyes surrounded by golden circle markings that gave her a spectacled look. And wore a multilayer formal kimono with a trailing kimono robe patterned with a forest scene.

The kitsune crossed to Kagome and knelt elegantly beside her with a grace that would cause the miko envy on a normal day. She took Kagome’s hands within her own and said, “You are no monster, just a human caught in a fate larger than your understanding.” She smiled kindly and stood.

“My lord, I believe now would be an excellent time for the ring.”

“Ring?”

The kitsune nodded, “Yes. It will be a condition of you remaining in the west. My lord has graciously offered you his protection but requires a measure to control your powers. A mere provision in case the madness takes ahold of you once more. You said yourself that you were not in control of your actions. Until we can figure out how to stabilize you, we need to keep everyone else safe.”

The Sesshomaru in the doorway crossed to Kagome and knelt before her, a silver ring encrusted with emeralds held between his thumb and forefinger. He carefully lifted her right hand and slipped the ring onto her pointer finger. The digit tingled with warmth before subsiding. She looked at the ring.

“What does it do?”

Sesshomaru stood and crossed to his desk and sat behind it. The kitsune sat on a cushion to his right.

“If you lose control of yourself, my lord need only speak the activation word and you shall be rendered immobile, taken by a deep sleep.” The fox grinned at Kagome’s frightened face, “Don’t look so scared kit, the spell lasts only for a few hours. It gives us enough time to subdue you and take the necessary actions.”

Sesshomaru placed his elbows on his desk and folded his hands, “Miko, your story lends credence to the fact that you did not have control over yourself. However, the fact remains that you are the cause of over a hundred deaths throughout the western territory as well as the destruction of my city. Given that you currently seem to be of sound mind – listen well…If another death occurs by your hands…I’ll kill you myself. Until we are satisfied that you are no longer a threat, you are not allowed to leave the family quarters of the castle unless accompanied and are to remain with either myself or Akiko until further notice. Do I make myself clear?”

Kagome swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Good. Now, since the two of you can’t keep silent – join us.”

Kagome was so caught up in what was happening to her, she hadn’t even registered the noises coming from the other side of the door that Sesshomaru had stepped through. The door slid open and to her surprise, Kouga stepped out of the room. He looked behind him, whispered something she didn’t catch, grimaced, then closed the door. Sesshomaru raised a brow in his direction but Kouga just shook his head.

The wolf walked to Kagome and knelt before her; it was his turn to clutch her hands in his, “Hey Kagome,” he said sadly.

Kagome sniffled, “Hey Kouga, thank you for speaking up for me in the courtyard. What are you even doing here?”

He smiled, cupping her cheek, “Of course, anything for you. And there will be time to talk about that later, in the meantime – come here.” Kouga pulled her in for a hug which she gratefully returned. The kind gesture brought about another round of tears as she clung to her friend. Grateful for a familiar and kind face. He rocked her back and forth until she began to quiet, the days’ events and the retelling of her story exhausted her.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction impassively. Akiko dabbed delicately at her eyes with the blue handkerchief she pulled from her sleeve.

After a moment more, Kagome untangled herself from the strong wolf, “I’m so sorry Kouga, I think I ruined your kimono.”

He shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got plenty more. Now, I think it’s time to get you settled in.” He looked back to Sesshomaru who gave a single nod.

“We will speak more tomorrow. Akiko escort her to her room and get her settled for the evening.” Sesshomaru sniffed the air, “And perhaps a bath is in order…”

Kagome sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose. Her hygiene was the least of her concerns, but even she could admit that she reeked.

Kouga helped her stand and pulled her back into his arms. He rested his cheek on top of her head, “Don’t worry Kagome, we’ll figure this out. I promise that I won’t let anything else happen to you.”

Kagome squeezed him back, “I don’t know if I deserve that kind of promise after all I’ve done – but I’m grateful for it. Thank you Kouga.”

He laid a chaste kiss on her hair and stepped away. He said to Sesshomaru, “I’m headed back to my rooms for the rest of the day. Lemme know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Hn.”

Kouga gave Kagome one last reassuring smile and exited the study.

With his comforting aura gone, Kagome immediately felt distressed. She wrapped her arms around her body and her stomach chose that moment to growl irritably.

Akiko gave her a small smile and said, “Come, we let’s get you fed then head to the baths.”

Kagome nodded but hesitated in leaving the room. She turned back to Sesshomaru and bowed low, “Sesshomaru – thank you. I am truly forever in your debt. I don’t understand how I used any of my powers or what this new body is capable of, but I swear I will do my best to control it.”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look as she stood tall, “I’ll tell you what I told another fool – you only have two options set before you…death or taking responsibilities for your actions. I suggest you choose wisely.” He grabbed a bookmarked tome that sat on his desk and opened to the marked page– an obvious dismissal.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. Instead, she nodded to the kitsune who stood by the door and gestured for her to follow. Kagome shuffled dejectedly behind. She felt grateful for the help the West offered but was unable to move past her current grief. The stone in her chest seemed to gnaw hungrily at her mind and it proved a welcome distraction.

_‘I need to figure out a way to feed this thing before I lose myself again.’_

* * *

The door closed quietly as the two females left his study. Sesshomaru closed the book he was pretending to read and returned it to its place on his desk. He sighed.

“You truly are a coward.”

The door to his private rooms slid open and Inuyasha stepped out, face solemn and ears drooping. His aura was a whirlwind of turmoil laced with his own grief.

The hanyou walked quietly to the study door, “I know.” He slid it open.

“Inuyasha, you cannot avoid her indefinitely. You were so eager to know the truth and now you have it. What will you do now?”

Inuyasha kept his back to his brother, it made it easier to think when he couldn’t see the cold citrine stare. His hands fisted at his side. “You’re right,” it pained Inuyasha to admit it, “But little good the truth did, just confirmed what I already knew.” He stepped into the corridor, “I need time to process – I’ll talk to her later.” He closed the door.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha’s aura sprint through the castle and out through the gates. If he had to wager a guess, he’d say the half-demon would spend his night in the forests on the other side of the valley. He shook his head and stood, moving to the balcony and jumping gracefully over the railing. The western lord landed silently and strode across the gardens. This late in the afternoon, all was quiet. He passed the koi pond, the burgeoning flowers, the manicured shrubs, the elegant trees, and made his way to the mountain that protected the western fortress’ back.

As he neared the foothills the ground took on a gentle incline. Sesshomaru weaved his way passed boulders and walked confidently up the increasingly rocky terrain. Eventually, he began to veer to the right and the increased wind tossed his silver hair and pelt behind him like a waving banner. His feet caught a thin trail that had been paved into the landscape by many a journey, and followed it further along the mountain. He climbed higher. Finally, after nearly an hour of walking, he slid sideways between two rock faces that created a narrow crevice. The crevice gradually became wider until he was greeted by a low overhang that opened into a cave.

Sesshomaru only needed to duck his head momentarily before he could stand at full height within the cavern. This location had been his secret place since he was a child. Whenever tensions got too high or he needed a momentary escape from the castle, he would come to this cave and reset. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were a lot alike in that regard. While the youngest took refuge and comfort in the trees, the elder had found peace and solitude within this cave.

It was minimally supplied but that was by design. Now that Sesshomaru was older and had a duty to attend to, he never stayed more than a night within his sanctuary. There was a pile of furs in the furthest corner, a stack of his favorite books that he read for pleasure in an alcove carved from the rock, some parchment and writing utensils, and an extinguished lantern.

The cave itself wasn’t that large, but what had drawn Sesshomaru to this spot time and time again was the cave’s isolated location and its natural architecture. Towards the back of the cave, beneath where the furs were piled, was a moderately-sized hole in the ceiling. When lying beneath it, the spectator got a direct view of the sky, unobstructed by the mountains – like watching at a moving painting. At night, Sesshomaru would lay awake and gaze at the stars and constellations; his mind wandering among the pinpricks of light, his spirit free. When dawn would creep its way across the horizon, turning the night sky into a dusky haze, would he leave the cave, slip through the crevice, and fly back to his castle – refreshed.

It was still too early to see the stars, but that wasn’t the point of his visit. Right now, Sesshomaru just needed a moment’s peace to contemplate the new information he had just ascertained. He glided to his pile of furs and made himself comfortable – back resting against the wall. He tipped his head back and gazed at the passing clouds, settling into his thoughts.

He contemplated Kagome’s predicament.

Her new form. Her new abilities. The stone. Her _potential_.

He would need to evaluate each aspect to better understand what he was dealing with. Sesshomaru decided that he would begin to gauge her abilities starting tomorrow. The goal being to comprehend and control her powers while preventing any additional chaos within the West.

Next, Rin.

Keeping Kagome tucked away in the family wing was destined to lead to an interaction with his daughter. Boundaries would need to be put in place and enforced. He wouldn’t risk Rin’s life for that of the haphazard miko.

Next, Inuyasha.

He could understand the hanyou’s reluctance to confront the girl after the death of a packmate. But Inuyasha had his own responsibilities as alpha he needed to attend to. Sesshomaru would give him a few days and if he didn’t speak to her by then…he would force the issue using the only language the hanyou understood – violence.

Next, Inukimi.

His mother had begun her investigation into the book burning and evaluation of the household staff. He assumed that she had a roomful of servants locked away somewhere, striking fear into their hearts until they answered her questions. The female had a nose for the truth but he sincerely doubted the spy was a regular servant. Inukimi also had the arduous task of determining Lord Haruto’s involvement in the assembly of Ningyo troops along the coast. Sesshomaru would need to strategize the best way to de-escalate the situation. Unfortunately, until he received the Eastern Heir, his negotiating abilities were limited. He would need to speak to Haruto about not wasting any more time bringing his heir to the West.

Finally, Akiko.

Being one of the strongest females besides Inukimi, he would need her to watch over the girl in his absence. However, it was also paramount that she completed her research and report her findings. They would need to come up with a schedule to ensure all their tasks were still accomplished.

He grimaced, _‘Once again playing pupsitter…How many more nuisances must I take on?’_

Sesshomaru sighed and relaxed further against the wall. One long leg stretched before him, the other bent at the knee, arm slung casually over it. He closed his eyes. The smell of mildew tickled his nose. He’d need to replace these furs before long. Another breath and the cool mountain air filled his lungs. It tasted of stone and lichen. Vaguely, his mind thought it registered salt, ozone, and camellias. He began to drift.

As the sun sank behind the mountains, the clear sky burned bright with pink and orange hues before melting into tranquil darkness. Comfortable within his cave, the western lord gradually lulled himself into sleep. Benevolent as they were, the stars placed their ever-watchful gaze over the valley in his stead, and keenly included the inudaiyoukai in their vigil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, another chapter down! Woo. We are trucking along, making progress. I had someone send PM me on reddit asking a little bit about my process so I thought I’d share – in case anyone else was interested. 
> 
> So I had a rough idea of how I wanted the story to go and thusly I made a very quick and impractical outline that I refine weekly, threw together a character chart, and started writing.  
> My typical week looks like this:  
> Tues: I hone my outline for the chapter and pick a song.  
> Wed-Mon: I write when I have time.  
> Mon: I reread and do final edits.  
> Mon or Tues: I post!
> 
> Most of the time I don’t have any clue what’s going on with chapter and am just as surprised as you are by the end. I just sorta go with the flow. Seriously, my outline for this chapter was really sparse. Kakumaru’s section literally had a single line that said “He makes it west?” that’s it. lol
> 
> Just to add a little fun to my writing and a challenge – If you have a song that you would like to see within a future chapter – leave a comment! Include the song and a particular character you think it would work best for. I’ll see what comes up and try to add it in future chapters! No guarantees but I’ll do my best
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! 😊 
> 
> <3FF


	13. It's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s Tuesday! That means another chapter for all you wonderful readers. I hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> It’s Alright by Mother Mother
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling lost and disassociated from the slew of events that had occurred. The previous night was a blur; even now she was having difficulties processing the beautifully furnished rooms she currently found herself in versus the cell she had spent the night prior. The upstairs portion of the family quarters contained three doors when coming up the stairs. At the end of the corridor were Sesshomaru’s study and private rooms. The door to the right was the Western Lady’s rooms and where Inukimi was currently residing. And the final door to the left was where Kagome had found herself.

Her new room was technically four rooms and Kagome had drifted from one to the next, assessing the accommodations. She found that overall, it was very sparse in terms of decor, considering the quality of the furniture within and how well decorated the rest of the castle seemed to be. Upon entering, as per the West’s typical design, one was greeted by a comfortable sitting area and wooden table. To the left were large windows that overlooked the garden and the shoji to the balcony, while to the right were empty shelves. The back portion of the room was broken up into the remaining three rooms.

The right and left were both bedrooms with plush futons and pillows and exquisitely crafted wardrobes and chests. The remaining center room was set up similarly to Sesshomaru’s study, except on a much smaller scale. There was a desk a few cushions and more empty shelves on the back wall. Akiko confirmed that the rooms hadn’t been used in a very long time and could be decorated however they felt like. Feeling uncomfortable at the idea of decorating her alleged prison, she chose the room to the left and then followed Akiko to the baths – leaving the concept of decorating far behind.

As they passed the lower family quarters on their way to the baths, Kagome had been confused as to why she was placed upstairs when there were more rooms downstairs, but Akiko claimed they were either occupied or slotted for visiting heirs and heiresses from the other territories. Kagome had just assumed that the old proverb – _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_ was the real reason as to why she was placed right down the hall from Sesshomaru. The thought of being an enemy of the West was unsettling…wasn’t it just the beginning of this year that they were all working together to defeat Naraku? So much had changed since then…

Kagome wiggled her toes under the covers thinking that her status wasn’t the only thing that changed. Last night, when they had reached the baths and the two sank into the hot waters, Kagome was horrified to see her legs transform into a flowing tail. Starting at her generous hips, the scaled extremity was that of a butterfly koi fish; lavender, white, and black scales were intricately mosaiced down the fin, ending in a single dark-violet fin that trailed gossamer strands. Furthering Kagome’s panic, she also found thin gills behind her ears on her neck.

In comparison, Akiko had found the transformation fascinating and immediately began examining the tail much to Kagome’s embarrassment. She slipped fully beneath the hot waters and found that she could breathe as easily below as she could above. The rest of the time in the baths consisted of Kagome attempting to transform her tail back to legs on demand, while Akiko coached from the sidelines about transformation magic. It wasn’t successful in the slightest. It took Akiko hoisting Kagome from the baths before her legs returned her. This led to another round of experiments by the vixen that ended in an extremely mortified Kagome.

By the time the two females had returned to their rooms, Kagome was exhausted and the sun had set long ago. They shared a simple meal, bid each other goodnight, and separated into their own rooms.

Now that morning had arrived, Kagome was unsure where to go from here. She lay nude beneath her covers, unable to figure out how to get a yukata on with her wings, and eventually gave up altogether. Defeat aside, she couldn’t exactly walk through the western keep in her birthday suit. She blushed at the thought.

The shoji door to her bedroom slid open and in strode Akiko; fully dressed and looking like a queen. Hair was tightly coiled in an intricate bun, her skin was flawless and accented with makeup, and she wore a gorgeous kimono with robe that exposed her buxom cleavage. Kagome ran a clawed hand through her bird’s nest and shuffled further under the covers.

“Rise and shine, Kagome,” said the vixen brightly. “Lord Sesshomaru expects you down for breakfast with the rest of the household.”

Kagome groaned and threw the covers over her head.

Akiko tsked.

“It is time – ” she ripped the covers off.

“ – to start –” Kagome shrieked as she attempted to hide her nudity.

“ – the day!” Akiko crossed to the wardrobe and began to throw items on the bed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, “You can’t be serious.”

Akiko beamed as she placed the last piece of her outfit on her bed, “I’ll help you get ready!”

Kagome groaned again as the vixen helped her get prepared for the day.

After thirty minutes, a bit of kitsune magic to help Kagome’s wings pass through the garment without incident, and a brush to her tangled hair – Kagome was ready. She looked down at herself and could already feel Sesshomaru’s annoyed glare. She grimaced. Akiko grinned and led the way to the dining area. Outside the door, Akiko gave a happy little wave, said she’d see the siren later, then abandoned Kagome in the corridor with a _pop_.

Kagome just stood there, indecision as to what she should do next gnawing at her until the choice was taken away entirely. The door slid open and Sesshomaru stood on the other side. He looked her up and down, the annoyance obvious.

“There were no other options available to you?”

Kagome looked down at her traditional priestess garb – high red hakama pants and white kosode – and shrugged meekly.

“Akiko dressed me.” she mumbled.

The irony of a magically tainted youkai-miko hybrid dressed as a priestess was not lost to either of them. How an outfit could make her feel totally inept was beyond her – but it did and Kagome felt more the fool for it. The western lord rolled his eyes as he stepped aside for her to enter. She did, cautiously, and was surprised to see a multitude of people sitting at a table – demon, hanyou, and human – enjoying a meal together.

There was a gasp from the two little girls as they recognized Kagome and began to stand to greet her. Kagome, recognizing the girls in turn, began to smile until she felt a threatening aura at her back; her wings flared wide in response – narrowly clipping Sesshomaru in the face, much to her chagrin. He growled deep in his throat and everyone immediately stilled; the girls hovering by the table, eyes wide and Kagome, grappling with her wings to get them to retract. The only exception was the smirking demoness wrapped in a pelt with the same markings as Sesshomaru, who nonchalantly sipped her tea, golden eyes alight.

Sesshomaru’s aura pulsed once more and Kagome couldn’t stop the flaring of her own youki. The western lord narrowed his eyes and poured more power into his aura, causing his hair to float around him in the supernatural wind. His goal was submission. Kagome’s powers matched his, this time her reiki joined the battle of wills. Where the two auras met – one acid green, the other lavender and pink – a crackle of energy formed. Sesshomaru forced even more power and – begrudgingly – allowed himself to be mildly impressed when Kagome’s twined energies matched his yet again.

“Yield,” he said icily. 

Kagome’s eyes were wide, cat-like pupils dilated into a narrow sliver, “I’m trying! I don’t know how!”

The two girls went to stand behind the western lady who beckoned them over, before placing herself between them and the massive auras battling for dominance within the dining room. There was a preternatural wind that gusted throughout the space as the auras manifested and fought one another. Plates, bowls, and tea sets shattered – sending food and drink in all directions, liquid splashed and ran along the table, and cloth napkins blew around the room like paper planes as Kagome tried to focus her powers to do her bidding. Sesshomaru’s aura buffeted her further and she didn’t realize she had been moving until the wall pressed against her back.

It was like her powers had a mind of their own. Her reiki was purifying a portion of the green youki while her lavender youki acted as a shield. As an outsider, it must have been an amazing sight; as a participant, it was exhausting and terrifying. Kagome could feel herself draining and red began to creep into her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her, expression bored, as he continued to prove his dominance over her.

There was a crash as the shoji leading to the gardens fell onto the table.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

It was like Kagome was doused in a bucket of ice water; she suddenly forgot how to breathe and her powers extinguished immediately. Sesshomaru recalled his own powers and settled back to watch the proceedings.

“In – Inuyasha?”

The hanyou slunk into the dining room, eyes averted. “Uh – Hey Kagome.”

Her limbs began to tremble and the sight of her best friend and love brought her to her knees.

“What are you doing here?” She looked to Sesshomaru who’s face remained passive, “What is he _doing_ here?”

“Are you all okay?” asked the hanyou to the cluster of females on the far side of the room.

Inukimi smiled and waved her fan at him, “We were never in any real danger, pup. But thank you for inquiring.” She glared at her son.

“We’re ok, Uncle Inuyasha,” peeped Rin from around the demoness.

“Uncle?” asked Kagome, “I’m so confused.”

“Come little ones, let us leave for the time being. We shall finish breakfast in the gardens.” Inukimi motioned for the children to skirt past her but Sesshomaru commanded them to wait.

“Before you go, I must speak to the pups.”

Inukimi nodded and pulled both nervous girls before her, arms draped protectively around them.

Sesshomaru’s face turned serious, “Rin – Lady Shiori, I am well aware that you both recognize the girl and have questions.” Both girls nodded uncertainly. “I will answer them to the best of my abilities later. As of right now, we must put some boundaries in place,” he crossed his arms and held up two fingers. “Two rules: you are not to be alone with her unless myself or Akiko are present.” Inukimi rolled her eyes dramatically. “Second, if another outburst like this occurs, you are to immediately find shelter away. Understood?”

The girls nodded again.

Hesitantly, Rin untangled herself from her grandam’s arm and made her way to the still crumpled girl. The inus in the room watched on bated breath as she oh so slowly reached out a small hand and cupped Kagome’s cheek. The siren gave her a watery smile.

“Hi Rin, my how you’ve grown,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry if I scared you, I’m still learning to control… _this_ ,” she waved vaguely to all of her.

“It’s ok Kagome. I am just so happy that you are here,” she gave Kagome her brightest smile. “I’m sure that you will be able to master this form in no time! Especially if father is helping you,” she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “He _is_ the most powerful demon in Japan after all. Maybe even the whole _world._ ”

Kagome let out a sad chuckle, “Well let’s hope he has as much patience as he has power.”

Rin nodded and lowered her hands. “Kagome, may I give you a hug?”

Kagome’s face darted to Sesshomaru’s for confirmation. He gave the smallest lift of his shoulders, which she took as confirmation.

“That would be great Rin.”

Kagome let out a startled “Oof” as Rin launched herself into her lap, squeezing her around the neck.

“Me too please!” said Shiori who dashed across the room to join her friend.

Kagome opened her arms to welcome the other girl and gave them both a gentle squeeze, watchful of her claws. She closed her eyes and her wings folded around them protectively on instinct. She took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of warmth and undeserving affection, breathing in the girl’s combined scents.

Rin – lemons on a summer day; bright and citrus and sunshine.

Shiori – lilies in winter; crisp and floral and snowy.

Opposites, but both comforting in their own way.

Another scent, wet eucalyptus and mint.

“Come, let us give her some space,” said Inukimi who stood above them.

Kagome reluctantly let go and the two girls smiled at her reassuringly.

Shiori lagged behind and said, “I have faith in you,” before scurrying into the gardens.

Kagome gave a small smile at the retreating figures and searched the room for Inuyasha. But he had disappeared in the commotion. She stood, shakily and instead surveyed the disaster which was the dining room.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened,” she said miserably.

Sesshomaru pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and stood beside her.

“Your youki reacted to my presence and attempted to dominate mine.”

“Will that happen every time we’re in the same room?”

“Perhaps, come.”

He opened the door to the corridor and began to walk through the castle. Kagome grabbed a peach from an undisturbed bowl and hurried to catch up.

_‘Geeze his legs are long.’_

“Wow, this place is huge. A girl could get seriously lost in a place like this.”

Silence.

“How many people work here?”

Silence.

“How many rooms does it have?”

Silence.

“It’s great that you got your arm back – that was a pretty crazy time, huh – how long did it take?”

Silence.

“Not one for friendly chit-chat huh…okay okay I get it.”

Sesshomaru continued to ignore her and moved swiftly through the castle, disregarding the questioning looks from servants and guards as they passed. She took a bite of her peach, savoring the sweet flavor. All of her senses were heightened, including her sense of taste. Kagome had never tasted a peach this good in her life. She quickly took another bite. 

“Umm, Sesshomaru – can I ask you a question?”

“Suddenly you need permission?”

_‘He speaks!’_

“Well, no – but this one is important. So, can I ask?”

“You already have,” he said smugly, breezing through the foyer and out the castle’s main doors.

She sighed, “You know what I meant.”

“Hn.”

“What is Inuyasha doing here? And why won’t he talk to me?”

“That is two questions.”

She hissed and slapped a startled hand over her mouth.

_‘Ok…that’s a new reaction.’_

She dropped her hand once she regained her composure, “Fine, just the first one.”

“He was summoned.”

They moved past a platoon of soldiers training on the practice field. Whispers stirred throughout the mixed group of youkai, much to the irritation of the lieutenant leading them.

Kagome scoffed, “Not one for details, huh. Glad to see nothing’s changed.”

He whirled on her and Kagome’s wings flared behind once more in response. She was like a startled cat, fluffing herself up to make herself look bigger than she really was. It was both extremely embarrassing and awfully annoying.

“This One is not _required_ to answer every miniscule question that you may have. Be satisfied you are alive and follow directions.” He whirled back towards the building behind the practice grounds.

The soldiers had continued their training, but it was obvious that their focus was on Kagome and their lord. She shifted uncomfortably at their glares and angry auras. The doors to the building opened and out stepped the roguish inu who brought her up from the cells yesterday. His face was neutral and he was once again in full armor – his plated arms crossed as they neared.

Kagome finished the last of her peach and stuck the pit in her pocket. The scarred inu watched her every move. She shuffled behind Sesshomaru and stared at her feet. Everyone here felt so hostile and it was causing her senses to scream in warning. And she couldn’t get her damn wings under control either; so standing behind Sesshomaru gave him a vaguely batlike appearance.

“Tadashi, we will begin evaluating her abilities.”

“Personally, or find her a partner?”

“Just us for today – possibly a partner for the future.”

The general grinned, fangs bared, “Then let us begin.”

They followed him into the, now apparent, dojo; Kagome turning sideways to make it through the doorway with still outstretched wings.

“Well, we can mark her low for her physical prowess. She can’t even control her own body,” said Tadashi mockingly. “Is this truly the same creature that destroyed the city and killed dozens?”

Her face burned with shame and regret.

Her wings snapped shut behind her.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his boots and stepped barefoot onto the tatami mats. He walked to the far end of the dojo with Tadashi, who had done the same, and faced the center sparing area. Kagome admired the high ceilings with exposed beams and the wall of armaments. She eyed the long-bow hung in the corner and her fingers twitched.

“What are you waiting for – an invitation? Get over here!” barked the general, arms crossed and violet eyes narrowed.

She hurried to slip off her sandals and stood before them, feeling small and intimidated by the hyper-focused males. Kagome rubbed absentmindedly at her chest and the black stone lodged there. The growing hunger from last night was starting to become a constant niggling and distraction. It ached. Kagome lowered her hand when she realized the general was watching her every movement intently. And in an effort to appear less weak, she attempted to keep the general’s gaze firmly within her own. But the similarities between the general’s and Miroku’s eyes tore at her on a personal level. Where the monks had been rounder and held a perpetually playful glint; the generals were narrower and had the obvious scar directly down the right side. However, the color was the exact same and the way they made her _feel_ was undeniably similar – like they were looking deeper into her than she cared to admit.

Unable to maintain the eye contact, she adverted them to the safety of her bare feet.

The general smirked and said, “We’ll start with your physical abilities. I am going to send attacks your way – you’re going to dodge and evade. Understood?”

Kagome nodded and peeked a glance at the western lord who stood stoically beside the general.

“Howling Burst!”

A burst of copper-colored youki wrapped in slicing winds shot towards Kagome – hitting her squarely in the chest and knocking her flat on her back. It seemed that the general was toning down his attack for her sake. She could definitely imagine the youki entering her like a gunshot while the jagged winds ripped her to shreds. Kagome was only somewhat appreciative.

“Pathetic. Keep your eyes on your enemy unless you want to be knocked on your ass. Again!”

Kagome stood and dusted herself off. “I didn’t realize you were my enemy,” she wheezed.

“Best not assume I’m your friend either. Unless they make their intention clear – consider everyone your enemy. Now – Howling Burst!”

Another shot.

This time Kagome clumsily leapt to the side – and was immediately hit with a follow-on attack. The general tsked with disapproval, “Quit wasting time, get up – Howling Burst!”

Kagome recovered and narrowly dodged the frontal attack; sidestepped the second that whisked by, and was hit in the stomach by the third. She bent over; arms wrapped around her midsection, breathing hard. The general took a potshot with enough force to toss her across the room. She rolled across the mat…and whimpered.

Tadashi intertwined his hands behind his head, “This is a waste of time. Look at how weak she is. I’m having trouble fathoming how she’s the one who spoke to me so brashly at the gates. She was all storm and confidence and _danger_.” He sighed, “Now I’m disgusted at the sight of her.” He gave Sesshomaru his full attention, “Why don’t we just put her out of her misery now and save us all the trouble later? It’s obvious to anyone that she’s a dead thing inside.”

A heavy beat of silence.

Then another.

Then the weight within the room began to change.

Where before it was a light and airy place of practice and discipline – it took on a charged air. A crackling power and the scent of salt and ozone increased.

Tadashi lowered his arms, “Huh, seems I may have pissed her off. Want me to stop her?”

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome slowly stood and faced them from the other side of the sparing area. Her eyes were blue in the center – cat-like pupils blown wide – but rimmed in crimson. It was an interesting turn of events. Sesshomaru wanted to see where this would go and if she would be able to control the madness.

“Let’s continue,” said Kagome angrily.

“How aware are you?” called the general from across the room.

“If you’re asking if I slipped into madness – I haven’t – I’m just really fucking angry.”

Kagome stormed to the center of the mat and got into a defensive stance, dashing angry tears from her eyes. After multiple bouts of kidnapping throughout their Shikon journey – Sango had been kind enough to take the time to teach Kagome some defensive techniques. Of course, they proved useless in the face of full-fledged demons, and she never got the chance to use any of them – but they helped her focus and calm her breathing and that was something.

The general crossed casually across the mat and met her halfway, “Howling burst.”

This time, she easily maneuvered out of the way.

_‘Focus girl, you can do this.’_

Another shot, effortlessly dodged.

Another, miss.

Kagome was gaining a modicum of confidence in her abilities. If she actually fixated on the incoming attack, her sharp eyes registered the direction and the velocity giving her the opportunity to move out of the way. Her reflexes were quicker. Her speed, insurmountable. She needed to learn to trust her new body’s ability to _move_.

“Howling Burst!”

This time four shots came from different directions; she went with her instincts to drop flat on the ground. The bursts collided in a mass of sparking youki and cutting winds. Kagome barely had the opportunity to breathe before the general was sending another round of piercing winds her way. She sprinted across the dojo, red hakama whipping around her legs as the bursts chased her.

Breathe, dodge, run, breathe, sidestep, move, breathe.

_‘Focus!’_

The general snarled and sent three waves of shots. They flew through the air in a copper stream at varying heights taking up the entire length of the dojo, spanning across all three sparring areas. There was nowhere for her to run to without being hit. She looked up.

_‘Please work!’_

Kagome launched herself in the air, her feet narrowly avoided being grazed by the youki while she attempted to pump her wings. She flapped thrice, wobbled, and crashed to the floor – sufficiently knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the ground unmoving. The general calmly walked over and toed her side.

“Get up, pup.”

She glowered at him and attempted to unfurl herself from the pile of limbs she had become. Her eyes back to normal. The claw of her right wing was caught on the ties of her pants in front of her and she struggled to remove it without tearing her clothes. Tadashi bent down to help her and she hissed a warning.

“Don’t touch me.”

He stepped back. 

Kagome began to sniffle, “You – you had no _right_ to say those things. You don’t know me or the things I’ve gone through.” She tugged on the claw and it only embedded itself into her pant leg. “You think I want to be like this? I was _human_ and a priestess! And now I’m neither. I’m a monster…I can’t control my body or these new powers – but I’m trying! Just like I tried to _help_ someone in need and ended up like this,” she cried out in frustration as the claw sliced horizontally through the fabric.

“Gah!” Kagome ripped the rest of the pant leg at mid-thigh, exposing her long, toned leg, and threw the fabric across the mat.

“Perhaps,” said the general, “you should help others less and worry about yourself more.”

Kagome coolly assessed the general, “I may be a ‘ _dead thing’_ on the inside because of the traumatic events I’ve gone through…but never – not once – have I regretted helping anyone. Demon or human or anything in-between. I try to do the right thing, even when its hard – even when I lose. Because I couldn’t live with myself if – in the face of adversity – I had the power to do _something_ and I chose to do nothing.”

The sound of fabric tearing echoed in the dojo as Kagome ripped apart the other pant leg to match. She was left with a pair of – what she considered – flowy, stylish, high-waisted shorts. They would have been quite the fashion statement in her time. She chucked the fabric with its twin and stood.

The general stared at her exposed skin causing her to glare harder. He met her eyes, “You sound like an idealistic fool,” he said.

Kagome scoffed, “I rather be that then a cynical genius. I’ve made my mistakes and I live with the consequences of my actions every day. I’ve done a million stupid things – said a billion _foolish_ things – and I wouldn’t change any of it if it meant I lose my humanity in the process.”

It was Tadashi’s turn to scoff, “You’ve already lost your humanity. You’re a youkai if I’ve ever seen one.” He gave her legs another languid once over, “You sound drunk on your own ego. Helping all those in need – bah! Optimistic nonsense spouted by a starry-eyed fool. Give yourself a good look,” he stepped into her personal bubble but Kagome held her ground.

He leaned down and whispered into her elfin ear, gruff cheek grazing hers as he spoke, “You’re a _murderer_ you killed innocents on a rampage across Japan. They say you killed a packmate, the ultimate taboo for our kind…and for what? Because you needed to _help_ people. Tell me…how did taking those lives lead you to the high ground?”

The tears that had begun to well rolled down her cheeks and dampened the general’s as well. She hung her head at the onslaught of shame and guilt the boiled within her gut. A poison that had been creeping fervently throughout her system since she regained consciousness. She was a monster. A hypocrite. A beast of epic proportions who had tried to do the right thing but failed miserably…she couldn’t even help herself let alone anyone else. And hadn’t that always been the case? Kagome – the girl who always needed saving, who always got into trouble, who always made _foolish_ decisions.

Akiko’s words from the night before echoed around her skull.

_‘You are no monster, just a human caught in a fate larger than your understanding.’_

Kagome couldn’t stop the scream the bubbled up from her throat. A scream of anguish. Her siren voice reaching octaves no human capable of and the vibrato within the sound physically _wavered_ through the air. The two dog demons covered their sensitive ears and Tadashi reeled back. Blood began to drip between his fingers due to his nearness. She continued to wail – her sorrow consuming her.

_‘I need to stop. I’m not a demon, there’s a reason I’m behaving this way. I need to try to control myself!’_

A calloused hand around her throat took the opportunity to _try_ away from her. Her feet dangled in the air. Sesshomaru stood before her. He held her a moment longer, squeezing his fingers tighter, before tossing her to the ground. She gasped for air. It was turning into a ritual between the two of them; one that ended with her gasping like a fish out of water and him standing above her, apathetic to her suffering.

Tadashi wavered as he walked, his balance hindered by the damage to his inner ear. Blood continued to trickle down his neck, across his shining armor, and onto the floor. He laughed boisterously.

“GIVE ME A MOMENT WILL YOU – SHE RUINED MY EARS!” shouted the general with a smile. He focused his youki on healing his eardrums and after a few minutes, he was whole once more.

“Now that’s what I call a sneak attack,” he clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder who looked offended at the contact. “I was fully expecting her to tackle me, maybe try to slash me with her claws or wings – but that! That was a damn good way to knock an old dog off his high horse.” He laughed again and offered Kagome a hand.

“Come on, pup – let me _help_ you up,” he laughed again like it was some kind of great inside joke between them.

Kagome sniffled, wiped her eyes, and took up the extended hand.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t know I could do that.”

“No need to apologize, I was trying to get a reaction out of you. I just bit off more than I could chew.” He turned to Sesshomaru, “What now?”

“Now we – ”

Kagome let out a gasp. The hunger that had been gnawing at her since she woke was suddenly at painful levels. It appeared that using her abilities diminished the stone’s energies; all of her power funneled through the stone. A black aura snaked out from the midnight stone within her chest and slithered around her. She could feel what little energy she had draining slowly into the stone. It was like someone had uncorked a sink and everything was being siphoned away.

“It needs to eat – it’s draining me!” she said in a panic, eyes wavering between blue and red. The whispers in her mind grew louder and she covered her ears to quiet them.

The two inu looked at each other.

“Have you figured out how to feed the damn thing?”

“No.”

“Alright – what does it eat.”

“Violence.”

At that moment, even as her lifeforce was being consumed by a magic rock she didn’t want, she felt grateful at Sesshomaru’s penchant for violence. Because if would have said sex, she probably would have just given up and let the stone suck her dry.

“Violence aye – well, I can certainly work with that.”

The general winked at Kagome with his scarred eye and crossed to the shoji on the other side of the dojo. With a powerful thrust, he tossed the doors open dramatically and stood on the ledge.

His powerful build seemed larger as he yelled, “Soldiers! AT – TEN – TION!”

The fifty or so soldiers who were training outside immediately lined up in formation, the lieutenant at its forefront.

“Soldiers, today is your lucky day,” he paced the length of the open doors as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back, “I have decided to have a no-holds-barred competition of strength. I want you to show your lord the fortitude and tenacity of the Western Army.” He stood once more in the center and watched the eyes flick between him and Sesshomaru who strode up beside him.

The general decided they needed a little more motivation, “Last youkai standing gets a week of leave and their choice of guard shift for the next month.”

That gave him the excited reaction he was looking for.

“On my signal!” He gazed across the formation, letting the tension crackle and rise between the soldiers. Letting the anticipation for victory build.

He raised his fist, “Charge!”

There was an explosion of movement. Soldiers who had been meandering through the motions of their training suddenly became ferocious warriors. There were bursts of youki, specialized attacks, and shouts as they clashed among themselves. Feathers and fur, growls and yells, blood and sweat began to combine as bodies began to litter the ground. Injured enough to be taken out of the competition, but nothing life-threatening. The lieutenant, who was acting as a referee of sorts, was pulling the injured to the sidelines of the practice grounds and sending annoyed glances to the bemused general.

The potent savage auras called to Kagome and she drifted across the dojo in a haze. She could practically taste the energy roiling through the practice grounds as the soldiers battled. Kagome coasted beside Sesshomaru and she licked her lips, mouth salivating. She swallowed thickly.

“Is – is it…ok?” she asked, eyes never leaving the field.

“Hn.”

She took that as a yes.

The word came unbidden to her lips and in a sultry voice that she couldn’t recall ever using, she said, “Devour.”

A mass of undulating youki lifted from the handful of soldiers fighting closest to her and sieved into the stone. She moaned in response. It was something – but it wasn’t enough. A proverbial drop in the bucket. The black aura around her turned opaque, like a smokey cloud, but still churned painfully. After the uncomfortable feeling of being drained of their youki, the demons closest to her took their battle further into the horde. Better to risk injury than have your essence consumed, was the consensus.

“I – I need to get closer. I don’t think I have any range.”

Kagome was in a trance; stepping gently off the ledge and gliding through the fighting soldiers like she was in a dream – a sleepwalker amongst the cognizant. Of the fifty that had started, only twenty remained and they fought valiantly for their prize. Kagome drifted through the center of the battlefield, an ethereal spirit as she consumed their youki.

“Devour.”

Two inus who recognized her from the attack on the city decided that now was the time to exact their revenge. They charged her; their murderous intent apparent. She waited for them to near before she consumed their youki to the point of fainting. She moved on.

“Devour.”

Another mass of writhing youki.

“Devour.”

Seeing what she did to their comrades, the soldiers were a parting sea as she walked through them, trying and failing to give her berth; the soldiers farthest from Kagome used her ability to their advantage – shoving their opponents closer to her so they’d be too weak to fight back.

Down to eight soldiers

“Devour.”

She circled them like a predator, herding them to complete their fight in the center of her perimeter where she could easily consume them.

“Devour.”

Down to two soldiers – a long-horned bull youkai and a female demon with the ability to manipulate water. She pulled from the ground, the air, from the puddles of blood splattered across the field – and wrought it to her will. It was a whip, cracking at the enraged bull who had defeated his opponents with brute strength. He tried to charge her, but her agility was superior – shifting fluidly like the element she controlled to outmaneuver him. She cracked her whip at his passing feet causing him to stumble and quickly put distance between the two of them, eyes calculating. She was a matador putting on a show of valor for her lord and commanding officer. The bull yelled in outrage and charged again. This time, instead of dodging, she waited for him directly in his path. He increased his speed, looking to ram her with his horns. When the bull was fifteen meters out, she threw a bubble of water around his head and forced water into every orifice. He continued with his path, determined to outlast her. Determined to win.

Ten meters – he began to stumble.

Five meters – he was choking.

The last meter – he slid at the elemental’s feet, passed out.

The bubble burst and water splashed onto the ground.

She had won.

Kagome neared the bull and consumed his muddy brown youki, finally feeling satiated. The jagged edge of madness slipping into the background of her consciousness and the coiling black aura retreating into the stone. She felt relieved and took a deep breath – her mind feeling clearer than it had in a long time.

The general stepped down from the ledge and shook hands with the victorious demoness. “And to the victor go the spoils! Congratulations soldier!”

She gave a demure bow and said, “Thank you general, it is truly an honor.” She bowed to Sesshomaru who gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment. She grinned like he had just given her a golden trophy and turned to help the sputtering bull up.

Kagome stood awkwardly to the side and tried not to feel all the eyes on her. She gave a small wave to the elemental and lamely said, “Congrats, that really was great fight.”

The elemental gave her outfit a curious once over and said, “Thank you,” and tacked on a hurried, “ – my lady.”

“Oh, you don’t have to call me that – Kagome works just fine.”

There was a murmur throughout the crowd.

“Kagome, that’s an unusual name – as in _the_ Shikon Priestess?” and a plethora of other similar comments.

Kagome willed the ground to swallow her and glanced at Sesshomaru who continued to stand on the ledge of the dojo, looking nondescript.

She began to stammer, “Um – yup! That’s me! I – ah – had a bit of an accident and – uh –” she looked desperately to the general for help who was speaking quietly to Sesshomaru, hands animated. The western lord said something she couldn’t make out and the general gave him a skeptical glance before sighing. He moved to stand in front of the soldiers.

“Gather round!” he commanded.

The soldiers walked or limped back to their formation – the busy lieutenant already having sent the most injured to the castle infirmary.

Tadashi beckoned Kagome near and she complied. “Since the questions are already starting to come up, best you hear it from me and Lord Sesshomaru directly,” he looked at every demon and half-demon in the eye before continuing, ensuring he had their full attention. “What the girl says is true, this is Kagome – the Shikon no Tama Miko and one of the members who helped our Lord defeat the bastard, Naraku.”

A menagerie of eyes widened but they were too disciplined in the face of their commander to break their silence. The tension was palpable. Kagome stared at the ground.

An angry inu – one of the two that attacked Kagome earlier – raised his hand, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted – but watch your tongue, you’re in the presence of your lord,” said the general gruffly.

The inu swallowed and flicked his gaze to the impassive lord before speaking, “My nose and my eyes tell me she’s not human, we all saw it in the way that she was _consuming_ all our youki. No human has that ability – and I was there, at the walls on the day of the attack. She’s the one who destroyed the city – she killed Keiko!”

There was a collective inhale from the troops as their suspicions were confirmed.

Kagome’s wings wrapped around her like a blanket and she chanted a mantra in her head to keep herself calm.

_‘It’s alright, it’s okay, - I’m not a monster, I’m human – it’s alright, it’s okay.’_

The general looked back to Sesshomaru who gave a dip of his chin. Tadashi grunted and addressed the units. “Yes,” he said evenly, “this is also true.”

The general turned his face towards the shrinking girl, “Miko, show them your power.”

Kagome startled at being addressed and unfurled herself from her wings.

“You want me to… _show_ them?”

“Did I stutter?”

Kagome took a deep breath, _‘It’s alright, it’s okay’_ , and delved into that inner part of herself where her reiki was hidden away. There she found the comforting pink energy, that greeted her like an old friend, and a wary lavender youki. If she had to give her powers an identity, her reiki was like a loyal dog that patiently waits for you to call and jumps at the chance to spend time with you; while the youki was a suspicious and disapproving cat that you graciously saved from the streets – it was begrudgingly thankful for a place to stay, but found you and the accommodations _lacking_.

She coaxed both abilities forward and summoned them into the space between the palms of her hands to form a swirling orb of energy. The energies were unmistakable and it broke the discipline of the soldiers who started to murmur amongst themselves. The sudden noise caused Kagome to lose her diffident focus and the orb sputtered out.

The general let loose a vicious snarl that stilled the crowd.

Another hand raised itself into the air, then another, as more troops wanted to voice their questions and concerns.

“Put your damn hands down – no more questions!” growled the general, all previous humor lost. “All you lot need to know is that Kagome is under the protection of the West. I understand there are _concerns_ given the recent attacks – but all I can say is to have faith in your lord and know that he always has the West in his best interests.” He faced the lieutenant, “I want an all call scheduled within the hour for all the officers here on station. They will be made aware of the situation and are to then inform the remaining army of our lord’s orders regarding the girl.”

The lieutenant nodded.

Tadashi took a large inhale and yelled, “DISMISSED!”

The lieutenant started to shout, “Get your sorry asses back to the barracks! Go – go – go!” And the soldiers hurried off the practice grounds. Kagome started to shake and felt light-headed. After the battle of wills with Sesshomaru earlier, the test of physical abilities with the general, and now the final manifestation of her auras – she was exhausted. The youki she had consumed did nothing to replenish her own energies – everything went directly to the gluttonous Ikuchi. All it did was give her mind some clarity and force the madness back. She needed to figure out exactly what the symbiotic relationship was between her and the leviathan – the parasite.

Kagome glowered at the stone.

The sun was creeping past noon and the cloudless sky provided no relief from the sun. She felt dehydrated, her tongue parched. Kagome glanced at her hands and saw how dull her skin and scales looked – they were ashen and dry to the touch. Kagome felt sweat trickle down her neck and even in her red shorts, she felt overheated. What she wouldn’t give for a cool breeze.

_‘Or rain – that would be lovely. A cool summer rainstorm to block out the sun and provide some relief from this heat.’_

Kagome imagined how it would feel to be soaked head-to-toe in cool raindrops. How refreshed she would be. How the water would soak her hair and she’d raise her head to the sky to let the drops bead on her tongue. How her scales would be reinvigorated and the iridescent sheen would return as it had after her bath. She focused on the way the rain would sound, pattering onto the ground, the castle, the people; soaking into the landscape. How the earth would sigh in relief and thirstily absorb every drop.

Kagome felt a tugging sensation in her chest and a darkness fell over the practice grounds. She opened her eyes and looked up; a low-hanging grey cloud darkened the landscape around the castle. The nimbostratus cloud seemed to inhale and the humidity increased tremendously before the exhale released a torrent of rain.

Kagome blinked the water from her eyes and looked across the grounds. Servants were hurrying inside and on-duty guards found shelter from the rain. The entire fortress was under a deluge, but the sky on the other side of the gates was perfectly clear; the miracle storm an isolated incident.

A laugh bubbled up inside of Kagome and she tipped her head back to let the water course down her body, drenching her white kosode and trickling down her scaled legs. She wiggled her toes into the muddy ground and spread her arms wide, enjoying the feeling of hydration and the returned silkiness of her scales. Her hair cascaded heavily between her wings and she laughed.

She could feel that menacing aura at her back once more and her wings flared wide. The tugging sensation in her chest passed, but the clarity she had received from the youki she consumed, seemed to wane. Not entirely – but a noticeable amount, the whispers in her brain slinking closer. The rain went from a torrent to a sprinkle, before disappearing entirely. The black clouds became hazy until the sun’s rays burned them into vapor. The humidity was suffocating, but Kagome didn’t mind – it was better than the dry heat.

Kagome whirled on the lord, “For crying out loud – would you stop doing that! You know I can’t control my darn wings yet!” She fought to lower them and for once – she succeeded.

_‘Progress!’_

“How did you do it?”

Kagome blinked owlishly, “Do what?”

“Idiot – the storm – how did you create it?”

Sesshomaru towered above her, his youki snaking out around him and she felt her own wanting to rise to the occasion. She forced it down.

She blinked again, “Wait – you’re saying I did this?”

“You and the hanyou were made for one another – for I cannot tell which of you is denser.”

Kagome scowled at the jibe and almost – _almost_ – went to Inuyasha’s defense…but him disappearing this morning without speaking to her still hurt. Instead, she swallowed down her retort and said, “I’m not sure. I was just thinking about how hot it was and how it’d be nice if a rainstorm came along – and here we are.” She pushed her damp bangs away from her eyes and marveled at the perfectly dry lord. Even his hair and trailing mokomoko were impeccably flawless and not damp in the slightest.

“How do _you_ do _that_!” she exclaimed, pointing at, well – all of him.

“The elements do not affect me if I do not allow it.”

“Huh – didn’t realize it was that easy,” said Kagome sarcastically.

The soaked general joined them, “Ha! It’s not.”

Sesshomaru gave her a haughty smirk.

“So, all you had to do was _think_ about rain – that’s it?” asked the general.

Kagome considered, “No, I think it was more than that. I was thinking about the rain – but I was also thinking about how it would affect everything…how it would _feel_.” She shrugged, “It’s kinda hard to explain. There was a tugging sensation here and I feel a little drained, a little less myself …but that’s really it.”

The two inu shared a look.

Tadashi spoke animatedly, his excitement clear. “Sesshomaru – this is a game changer – just think of her potential in war. _Nothing_ would be able to stop us. A battlefield is an endless supply of violent energies – and with her power to control the weather, we’d defeat all before us. Now’s our chance for supreme domination. You already have the Southern Heiress, the East’s is on his way, and the North is struggling to establish themselves…it’s the perfect opportunity!”

“There are other things to consider, Tadashi. The West is prosperous, yes – but there are already signs of potential turmoil in the near future – best to be cautious and hone the abilities she has before jumping to the conclusion of _war_.”

The general scoffed, “Cautious? From the pup who spent a year chasing after his father’s sword and neglecting the West’s needs?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed, his aura electric, “You overstep your bounds, General.”

Tadashi waved him off, “Your father used to say the same thing.” He began to walk away and called over his shoulder, “Let me know when you change your mind, I’ll start drafting strategies and have something on your desk by this evening.”

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Um – hi – yeah I’m still right here and I’m not going to war,” Kagome crinkled her nose.

Sesshomaru glared at her, “No one expects you to.”

“The General obviously does.”

“The _General_ is not Lord of the West. He merely commands my armies on my behest, nothing more.”

“Riiiiight,” Kagome looked away, “So…question – ”

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, “What could it _possibly_ be this time?”

_‘He must really be annoyed, to be showing this much emotion.’_

Kagome came to the realization that she hadn’t really given Sesshomaru much thought considering the hectic events of the past few days – weeks? – almost a month? She looked at him and truly scrutinized the lord before her. Kagome was surprised to see anomalies in his appearance which she hadn’t previously noticed. They were minute, and only someone who had been up close and personal – which she had over their travels – to the Killing Perfection would be able to recognize them, but they were there.

Before, when Kagome thought his pelt and hair immaculate – really, they had lost some of their sheen. He had a dullness to him that she wasn’t aware of him ever having. The slightest darkening under his eyes signified his exhaustion. She gazed at his face, the magenta markings that slashed his cheeks, the blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead – he really was quite handsome…if you were into the whole aristocratic assassin thing and were okay with potentially being murdered at any given moment.

He narrowed his eyes. “What is your question, miko?” he asked acidly.

“You look tired.”

“That is not a question.”

“It’s an observation.”

“One that no one asked you for.”

“That’s ok, I give them out for free.”

“Enough!”

“Okay okay, sorry,” she held up her hands. “My question was…I understand that this thing needs to be fed pretty often – like a Tamagotchi – ”

“A what?”

“It’s a little game – you know what, forget I said anything.”

“Done,” Sesshomaru stalked across the practice grounds towards the castle.

“No! I didn’t mean – gah, wait for me!” Kagome hurried behind, struggling to keep up with his long legs.

“What I meant to say – _oof_ ,” she tripped over the castle steps and hurried to right herself, “ – was, this stone needs to eat pretty regularly. Apparently, a week has past from the last large influx of youki and now.” She dodged a startled rabbit hanyou with a stack of clean linens that wobbled precariously, “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry! Sesshomaru – wait!”

The western lord increased his pace and slipped down another corridor.

Kagome scurried behind. “And – while this morning’s skirmish seemed to stave off some of the hunger, it doesn’t seem sustainable to make your soldiers battle on a regular basis like that. Ah!” Kagome rubbed her nose from where she crashed into the suddenly still western lord. “Hey, give a girl a warning when you plan to just stop in the middle of the – Hey! Let go!”

Sesshomaru had slid open the door to his right, picked up the unwitting miko, and placed her within the room.

Then said over the top of her head, “Bring her to Akiko within the library when you tire of her.”

Then slid the door shut, narrowly avoiding her already injured nose.

Kagome blinked and turned around.

“Sister!” came two happy voices and she found herself bomb rushed by two wolves.

“Ginta! Hakkaku!”

“Hey Kagome, what’d you do to get under his skin?” came Kouga’s voice from the other side of the room.

She peered around her friends, “I was just asking him a question.”

Kouga chuckled, “Yeah, that’ll do it.”

The two wolves led Kagome to the table that was laden with food.

“We’ve been so worried since we saw you in the courtyard being carried by that brute!” said Ginta making her a plate and setting it before her.

“Yeah! And then Kouga disappeared without a trace – and came back empty handed, we thought for sure he was going to rescue you but nooooo – he just abandoned you! Our sister in the hands of that dog,” lamented Hakkaku, mohawk bobbing as he poured her a cup of water.

“That _dog_ is the Lord of the West, show some respect. And would you two knock it off with all this cry baby nonsense – we _talked_ about this last night. Keep your yaps shut.”

Two sullen, “Yes Kouga” came from the males as they dug into their meals with gusto.

Kagome smiled sadly, watching the two fight over a pomegranate and remembered all of their adventures. She picked at her plate.

Kouga laid a warm hand on her shoulder, “Hey – you alright Kagome? You smell…sad.”

Kagome sighed, “Yeah well…not much to be happy about right now.”

The wolf feigned offense, “Nothing to be happy about? You’re having lunch with the Lord of the North and his faithful advisors, what else do ya need?” he joked, elbowing her gently in the side.

She couldn’t even fake a smile.

“Sorry Kouga. It’s been a rough – ” she searched for the word.

“Life?” supplied Kouga popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

She chuckled darkly, “No, not exactly that bad. There’s just been a lot of changes lately and nothing has been easy.” 

Kouga grasped both of Kagome’s hands in his own, “Kagome, one thing that hasn’t changed is my love for you. Whenever you’re ready to come to the North and be my woman, I’m ready. If anything, I’m really digging the wings,” he waggled his eyebrows and winked. Kagome’s laugh was his reward.

She punched him in the shoulder, “And what of Ayame?”

The wolf prince shrugged, “I mean, the more the merrier, am I right?”

“Kouga! You know that Kagome belongs to Inuyasha,” said Hakkaku.

Ginta glared across the table, “Hush Hakkaku, Kouga said we’re not supposed to bring him up in front of her.”

“Would the two of you shut up already!”

The scent of salt overwhelmed their sensitive noses.

“Oh no – we’ll find something to help! A napkin or pelt or something!” The two wolves hurried from the room in search of something to sop up the girl’s tears.

Kouga sighed, “Don’t take their words too seriously…they’re just idiots.”

“Kouga, I need to know…yesterday when you joined us in the study – you were talking to someone on the other side of the door,” she took a deep breath, her cerulean eyes bored into his icy blue ones. “Was it Inuyasha?”

The wolf hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, Kagome – it was him,” he said quietly.

She choked back a sob.

Kouga pulled her into a hug, food momentarily forgotten.

“Here! These silks from the wardrobe will work fine!” the two fools stumbled into the room and Kouga waved them off. They skidded to a stop and watched their leader comfort the crying girl. Quietly they slipped back into their room.

He continued to hold her until her cries quieted and she removed herself from his arms.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked encouragingly.

“No – not yet…maybe if he keeps avoiding me I will, but for right now I just need to process everything.”

Kouga helped her stand, “Mutt-face will come around eventually – he always does. Just needs a little motivation to pull his head outta his ass is all.” He cracked his knuckles.

“Thanks Kouga, but he deserves time to figure things out just like I do.”

“You’re too forgiving.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Kouga glanced outside, “Hey Kagome, you know you’re always welcome to visit while I’m here, but I have a meeting with other cardinal lords here soon. It okay if I drop you off with the kitsune?”

She nodded and took a long drink of the water cup Hakkaku had placed before her earlier.

“At this rate I’ll dry myself out with all these tears,” she joked lamely.

Kouga gave her a kind smile, “Eh, you’ve always felt things _more_ than the rest of us. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. Now let’s get movin’ before the ice prince decides to rip me a new one.”

They laughed.

She called a watery goodbye to the two males in the other room.

They waved back from the doorway.

She made promises to see them again before they left.

They would be waiting.

Kouga led her from the northern wing through the main castle and into the southern wing. Akiko was waiting for them outside two carved wooden doors.

“I thought it best to meet you _outside_ of my domain lest it be destroyed in another bought of idiocy,” she glared at Kouga who had the good sense to look mildly embarrassed.

“Hey, I apologized and cleaned it up alright – it won’t happen again.” He shivered at the memory of her doppelgangers and oozing magics.

“For the sake of the north, let us hope so – or they may be short a lord.”

Kagome looked between the two youkai sensing a history between them, but decided she’d ask another time.

“Man, I feel bad that everyone is just moving you from one handler to the next,” said Kouga.

Kagome shrugged, “It was a condition of me staying and an easy one to follow.” She smiled at Akiko who was admiring her new cut-offs. They both said goodbye to Kouga who hurried off down the corridor to his meeting with the rest of the Lords.

Akiko linked her arm through the siren’s and led her down the corridor, “Well, kit – what should we do for the rest of the day?”

“Why do you keep calling me kit? I think the general called me ‘pup’ earlier too.”

Akiko threw her head back and her laugh tinkled around them. Kagome would later swear that she heard literal tinkling bells mixed in with her laugh – a kitsune trick but a harmless one.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if dear Tadashi did – the Lady of the West most certainly will as well,” she steered them down another hall. “It’s because you’re so _young_ you smell so fresh and new – like a – what’s the human word?”

“Baby?”

“Yes! Like a baby or kit or pup or fledgling – whatever you want to call it, it all means the same. Young and new and lacking the experience that us _mature_ youkai have.”

“Hey! I’m eighteen – that’s an adult in human years.”

Akiko scoffed, “A mere pittance compared to my thousand, although – who’s counting,” Akiko winked and led her down the steps and into the gardens.

Kagome blinked, “Wow, you look _amazing_.” She left the ‘ _for being that old_ ’ part out, thinking it rude.

The vixen preened at the compliment. “Of course I do.” Her tails swished merrily behind her.

More tinkling bells.

Kagome hesitated before breaching the next subject, “Did anyone tell you that I have kit.”

“A baby?” asked Akiko.

“No, kitsune.” Akiko’s silver eyes widened in shock. They crossed the bridge over the pond and headed towards the fox’s favorite magnolia. “His name is Shippo and he’s the absolute cutest. I miss him so much…he must be so worried with everything going on and I keep wondering how much Inuyasha told him about the situation – or if he even said anything at all.”

Akiko pulled Kagome down to sit beneath the tree’s twisting boughs and said hesitantly, “I wasn’t aware that you – ” she tried to phrase the next part delicately, “ – had been _intimate_ with a kitsune.” Kagome’s eyes went wide. “Do you know who the father is? I see that you aren’t marked and our kind do love humans so. They’re the most susceptible to our tricks after all. Although…I was under the impression you and the hanyou were – ” Akiko trailed off feeling the girl’s rising sadness.

Her tails curled around the girl’s ankles in a comforting gesture.

Full understanding dawned slowly and a heated blush bloomed across her cheeks, made more obvious by the light filtering through the pink and white petals of the tree. She held her hands to her heated face in embarrassment, “N – no! My Shippo was an orphan and we took him in during our travels. But he’s mine in everything but blood. I’m still a – a virgin.” Her blush deepened and Akiko found the girl’s embarrassment charming. Kagome continued, “And as for me and Inuyasha – I – we – ” she took a calming breath. “I don’t know where things stand but, by his actions, I assume not great. Which I understand…but it doesn’t stop it from hurting any less.” 

The vixen tapped a green-painted nail to her lips, “Unfortunately, these things do take time to process and the hanyou is a young whelp as well. And these dogs are especially immature at that age.” She chucked Kagome under the chin, “Chin up my dear. Perhaps once you get yourself a little more under control we can see if your kit can visit the castle. I find myself extremely interested in seeing how a kitsune raised by a human miko turned out.”

Kagome’s spirits rose, “About as well as you’d expect – he’s a little ball of mischief and trouble.”

Silver eyes turned bright, “Then it seems he was raised right!”

They shifted into companionable silence and Akiko tugged a book magically out of thin air. One for pleasure not for research purposes.

“Hey Akiko?”

“Yes?”

“Could you – would you teach me how control my youki? I’m – ”

“A baby?”

“Well, no…I was going to say ‘I’m new to this and don’t want to hurt anyone’.”

“So, a baby.”

An exasperated sigh, “Fine, yes I’m a baby – are you happy now?””

“Very!” tinkling laughter. “Let us begin immediately.”

The kitsune snapped her book closed and smiled mischievously at the now worried girl.

* * *

Inuyasha had panicked upon seeing Kagome in the dining room, and took off into the gardens as quickly as he could when no one was looking – heart pounding in his ears. He had just returned from his night in the woods on the other side of the valley and decided it best to sneak through the gardens versus through the main castle. He had barely cleared the perimeter of the large bathhouse at the end of the southern wing when he felt Sesshomaru’s youki flare to life. The power was immense and he was taken aback as to what the cause was. A second massive aura flared to life and it caused his hackles to rise. Wasting no time, he dashed over the large hedges separating the bathhouse and the private gardens and sprinted past the manicured flower beds and blossoming trees.

_‘It’s coming from the dining room – I smell Inukimi and the kids!’_

Alarm at the sounds of shattering dishware hastened his dash across the gardens. More power buffeted out from the room and Inuyasha could see manifested auras battling one another. He gave a great push with his legs and crashed into the shoji, sending it careening onto the table.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

He swept the room with his eyes, taking in the situation as the auras died away. Sesshomaru stood at the far end of the room, arms crossed, and bored expression firmly in place. And there, with her back against the wall looking scared and confused was – Kagome.

“In – Inuyasha?”

The hanyou slunk into the dining room, eyes averted. “Uh – Hey Kagome.”

His anxiety chose that moment to demolish him and even then, he was already planning his escape. Inuyasha watched worriedly as Kagome began to shake before she slid down the wall and onto her knees.

“What are you doing here?” She looked to Sesshomaru who’s face remained passive, “What is he _doing_ here?”

_‘Shit, the girls.’_

He brusquely turned behind him to see the two children peeking behind the untroubled western lady.

“Are you all okay?” asked the hanyou to the cluster of females on the far side of the room.

“We’re okay, Uncle Inuyasha,” peeped Rin.

“Uncle?” asked Kagome from the floor, “I’m so confused.”

Inuyasha’s eyes roved over the girls to make sure that they truly were okay and tried to think of his next course of action. He wasn’t ready to speak to Kagome – there was just too _much_ he had to process. He needed more time!

“Come little ones, let us leave for the time being. We shall finish breakfast in the gardens.” Inukimi motioned for the children to skirt past her but Sesshomaru commanded them to wait.

“Before you go, I must speak to the children.”

_‘Now’s my chance.’_

Before anyone had time to react, he bolted back into the gardens and forced all his energy into his legs. He raced through the gardens, leaping over hedges and past trees until he reached the slanted foothills of the mountains. To his left he saw a way into a clearing; in its center was a large Japanese maple with a thick twisting trunk and gnarled boughs that reminded him of lightning. He sprinted to the tree and leapt into the highest branches where he could comfortably sit. The sprawling arms of the tree wrapped in red leaves provided some measure of privacy from the world around him.

Inuyasha sat back, nestling himself within the limbs, and brought his knees up to his chest – wrapping his arms around them securely. He released a ragged breath; his head thumping onto his knees as he tried to regain control of his unmanageable distress.

He was a coward.

Even he could admit it to himself. He was supposed to be a leader – alpha of his pack. And instead, he was once again hiding among the trees in the face of his discomfited past.

“Kagome is supposed to be my best friend – she’s supposed to be _more_. When did it get to be so hard to talk to her,” he grumbled into his knees.

 _‘The moment she killed Miroku,’_ his mind ventured. 

“Fuck.”

As he stilled, the surrounding foothills and gardens came back to life. A comforting cacophony of bird songs and insects played accompaniment to his tumultuous thoughts. A leaf warbler crooned its mating song that echoed through the surrounding trees. Another answered its refrain. He listened to their warbling _ji ji ro ji ji ro_ calls and willed himself to disappear. Morning light filtered through the red leaves warming the hanyou in its glow. A pygmy woodpecker beat rhythmically against a tree in the distance. The music of the forest sang a melody so perfect, it helped calm his pounding heart – so lost was he in its song.

He breathed deep.

The sounds surrounding him suddenly cut off; nature silent once more.

There was a predator afoot. 

“It’s funny that I find you here…this used to be your father’s favorite tree.”

Inuyasha’s head popped up and he gazed beneath him to find the western lady gazing back. Her golden eyes amused, but her painted purple lips were held in a sad smile.

_‘She didn’t make a sound – if it wasn’t for the birds, I wouldn’t have known she was there.’_

“What do you want?” he asked grumpily.

Inukimi sat against the maple’s twisted trunk and tucked her fan into her sleeve. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, face cast up into the warmth of the sun’s rays. To Inuyasha, Inukimi was an enigma; the way she perfectly balanced lethal predator and beguiling lady was a thing of mystery to the uncouth hanyou. She seemed to fit the scene no matter the part she was given – a chameleon, changing her colors to always accent, never to contrast. And even now, his perception of her changed; posed as she was beneath the tree – she looked like a thing of the forest – beautiful and _wild_.

“He used to come here when he needed a moment’s quiet. He said that when he had questions – the trees had answers. I never understood him then, but the more sunrises I see – the more I think I do.”

An unfamiliar warmth bloomed in Inuyasha’s chest. He had felt that same kinship with nature his entire life. That’s why he found himself in his current position within the trees – he was looking for answers.

Inukimi tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear and fondled the Meido Stone around her neck. “Ours was never a bond of love but a mating of convenience – two powerful families combining their bloodlines for the strength of the West. Over the years, a version of love formed. He became my best friend, my confidant, my lover – ” Inuyasha blushed and turned his face away, but his ears were raised high, absorbing every word.

“ – he became my world and I molded myself to his whims. Shaping my future to include him and changing myself to be what I thought he wanted. When he came to me and said he loved a princess – a human woman no less – I was devastated and the betrayal cut deeper than I care to admit. I rampaged. Lost myself to the primal call of my beast and set the world aflame – literally.” She gave a dark chuckle at the memory and returned her hands to her lap.

“Word reached me that the woman was pregnant and would give birth to a hanyou – a biproduct of their love, not of duty. I was disgusted.” Inuyasha flinched and Inukimi elaborated when his hurt scent reached her. “Not at Izayoi or at her pup…I was disgusted with myself and plagued by questions. Was _I_ not enough? Was the heir we created not enough? Had I _failed_ him somehow? Perhaps in my duties as western lady or even that as a mate? And I hated her at the time – and you.” Their golden eyes met once more, but the hate that had once thrived had long since been buried.

Her voice cracked, “But now – now I am so thankful that you exist. Where Sesshomaru takes after me…you have taken after Toga. And in your eyes, I get to see him again.” She smiled wistfully, “It’s funny – life…the way something can seem so large and heartbreaking and it dominates your whole world. Makes you feel insignificant and worthless – perhaps even cowardly…and yet – you were never truly the catalyst which set the feelings in motion. It was another.”

She turned her face to the forest and straightened the silks across her lap.

“You see, it had nothing to do with me or even Sesshomaru. It had everything to do with the decisions Toga made and the consequences of his actions. It’s what almost lost him the West – and certainly was the cause of him losing his life. And I regret how things ended for your mother…and for you. I wish I would have put aside my hurt and helped those whom Toga held dear. Unfortunately, I did not and I cannot change the past – but hopefully, I can shape the future once more to include those who were important to him, and now – to me.”

“Is there a point to this story?” Inuyasha asked quietly, looking away and focusing on the mountainscape.

Inukimi scoffed and rolled her eyes, “The _point,_ whelp, is that you cannot let the actions of others drive you into losing your sense of self-worth. I saw your fear when you saw the girl. Could smell your desperation and self-loathing. You’ve taken the blame for everything which occurred fully on your shoulders – carrying the burden of your pack’s grief instead of working towards _helping_ your pack heal.”

“Oh yeah, well – if you know so much why don’t you tell me how to fix it.”

Inukimi sighed, “If only I could. If I could take on the burden of my pups and not let them suffer through their grief and their hardships – I would, in an instant. Regrettably, all I can do is dispense the advice I have cultivated from centuries of my own grief…and hardship.”

She stood and dusted herself from the few leaves which clung to her kimono, then turned fully to the young hanyou to impress upon him the importance of her next words.

“It is not your fault that these things occurred, Inuyasha. Not the loss of your packmate, nor the current predicament your miko is in, nor the current state of the West – none of it.”

Inuyasha took a breath and opened his mouth.

“No matter what my overly stuffy son has to say about the matter.”

He snapped his mouth closed.

“However, what is your fault is how you react in the face of the hardships presented to you. And, as leader of your small pack, how you solve the issues of your packmates. The way I see your situation now, you have a female within your pack who is just as lost and scared as you are. Neither of you understand the predicament she has found herself in and there are enemies in your midst. What do you think the best method of attack is?”

Inuyasha took a moment to think.

“Well, I ain’t good with subtlety. Usually, I just attack things head-on and see where it gets me.”

Inukimi smirked, “And see where that’s gotten you, no need to change tactics now.” She turned to leave.

“Hey Inukimi?”

The western lady looked over her shoulder, bangs ruffling in the breeze, “Hmm?”

“Uh – thanks – for tellin’ me a little about my dad…and uh – the advice.”

“Hmm.”

She left as silently as she came.

Now that a predator was no longer in its midst, nature’s song began anew.

Inuyasha was left with much to think about; a situation not unusual for him as of late. It seemed that his life was always full of problems that needed solving, demons that needed slaying, and women that needed saving. Now, given his current situation – he got the joy of tackling all three. Except, his demons were his own, the problems seemed endless, and well – at least the woman who needed saving was the same.

“I’ve been an idiot,” he said, untucking his legs and letting them dangle on either side of the branch.

No one was there to disagree.

* * *

It was only the first _day_ and already his patience with the miko was at his limit. The battle for dominance that wrecked the dining room, the incessant questions, her impertinence, her clumsiness – how the girl had managed to stay alive this long was a mystery to him. As she chased him down the corridor, yammering on about _something_ – he hadn’t been listening – all he knew was if had to hear another moment’s chatter he would probably remove her tongue himself.

He smelt the wolves in their room and turned down the corridor. A plan formed in his mind. He’d be rid of her for a moment’s peace by _graciously_ offering her the _opportunity_ to spend time with her friends. Sesshomaru was unsure how he was going to manage to keep an eye on her _and_ complete his duties as western lord, but he’d figure something out. In this case, he wouldn’t be far and immediate action was required. He stopped in front of the door. She crashed into his back. Annoyance rolled off of him in heavy waves.

“Hey, give a girl a warning when you plan to just stop in the middle of the –“

_‘New plan.’_

He slid open the door, picked the girl up by pinning her arms to the side, and placed her in the room.

“Hey! Let go!”

He made eye contact with the wolf prince and said, “Bring her to Akiko within the library when you tire of her.”

Then slammed the door closed.

He heard the outrage in the girl’s voice and didn’t care in the slightest. He turned toward the stairs at the end of the corridor and headed towards the empty council room on the second level. Sesshomaru still had some time before the meeting started but it would give him a welcome opportunity to collect his thoughts after the morning’s mayhem.

He slid through the double wooden doors and made his way to his cushion on the far side. Once seated he allowed his mind a moment to just – drift. The meditative exercise usually helped ground him in times of high stress; he closed his eyes. Focused on his breathing. But as he attempted to coax his mind to slip into the void, his thoughts kept returning to the girl…

Her instinctual abilities, the immediate kindness to the children, her trust and willingness to try, the grief that lay beneath every action – her long exposed legs.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flew open, _‘Where had that thought come from?’_

An angry aura surged downstairs and Sesshomaru felt an entity come flying to meet him. The wooden doors crashed open and in stormed an enraged Lord Haruto.

“You dare _summon_ me, Lord Sesshomaru?”

The western lord’s stoic mask was already in place. _‘So much for a moment’s quiet – we’ll need to replace those doors before long.’_

“Indeed.”

“How dare you! I will grace you with my presence when I see fit – not before!”

Sesshomaru stood to his full height, shoulders square, and fixed his icy gaze on the sea eagle – whose feathers ruffled in indignation.

“You will do your duty as Eastern Lord and attend the council meetings. Our time nears its end and there are many things that still require discussion. The latest cause for concern is when your heir will be arriving in the West. Lord Sumihiko has already presented his,” Sesshomaru sneered, “ – or does spinelessness run in your family line?”

Haruto snarled, “You dare _insult_ me?”

Sesshomaru snarled back, his hold on his already thin patience snapping. “Yes – this One dares! For this One honors his agreements – his _duty_! And doesn’t dally to fulfill his obligations even when they are inconvenient. You are disgrace to the Cardinal Council,” he spat.

Haruto was taken aback by the western lord’s ferocity and recalculated his strategy. It was obvious that in Sesshomaru’s current state – he was not to be trifled with. He smoothed over his features, red eyes piercing over his hook nose, lips held in a thin line.

He took on a more accommodating tone, “Perhaps I…misconstrued – my importance in these proceedings.”

Sesshomaru shot him a flat look which seemed to convey, _‘You think?’_

The sea eagle held up his hands, “My son will be here in three days times. I assure you.” He noted the position of the sun and crossed to his seat at the table.

Sesshomaru eyed him, before he too took up his seat.

Haruto placed his chin in his hand, elbow propped, eyes adverted, “Word around the castle seems to be that you have taken the Ningyo under your wing.”

“Do you always believe the rumors of servants?”

“Not particularly – but these rumors gave me pause. They say that the Ningyo is Kagome – the Shikon Miko. Of course, I found that to be quite interesting considering it could not be possible.”

“It is.”

Haruto attempted to keep his face under control, “You are mistaken.”

Narrowed citrine eyes.

Haruto backtracked, “I mean to say – _how_ is that possible?”

“This One intends to find out.”

“And your intent in the meantime?”

“Of no concern of yours.”

The fire within the eastern lord’s red eyes burned bright.

“Lord Sesshomaru, this – this complicates matters.”

Sesshomaru scented the air. Haruto’s warm cedar was laced with rage…and fear.

_‘Interesting.’_

In entered Itazura carrying a stack of scrolls. His face went from bland to grinning cheerfully in a matter of seconds.

“We’ll finish this conversation later,” hissed the eastern lord.

“My lords, I did not realize you would be in attendance so soon! Here are the scrolls concerning the crop yields from all four territories as well as the latest demon-attack reports,” he placed the scrolls in front of each of the lord’s designated seats.

Lord Sumihiko strode into the council chamber casually, eyebrows quirked in question at the unrestrained tension he felt. Ever the peacekeeper, he decided to start the process of smoothing things over with the other lords.

“Lord Haruto – glad to have you join us once more, you were missed.”

Haruto straightened and flicked through the documents boredly, “Apparently so.”

“Tell me, when is your son making his way to the West? It seems the other children are eager for his arrival.”

Haruto glanced from the report he was scanning, “As I was telling our _gracious_ host – three days’ time.”

“So soon! How wonderful. I look forward to meeting him.”

The sea eagle grunted in reply.

The bat was about to say something to Sesshomaru but noted his unusually tight demeanor. He made himself comfortable at the table and the three proceeded to wait for the wolf. Itazura busied himself around the chamber, refreshing ink pots and ensuring beverages were filled before he looked uncertainly at the door – the wolf was late.

Sesshomaru could feel the impending migraine, because he knew Kouga’s tardiness was – in-part – his fault for dropping the girl unceremoniously off at his rooms. There was a gust of wind and the northern lord walked in.

Sumihiko smiled good-naturedly, “About time wolf – and here I thought you were going to forego our meeting today.”

Kouga grinned, “If only! I gotta get myself a kitsune on staff, then I’ll never have to worry about attending meetings in-person ever again.”

They eyed the western lord.

“Oh, he would never!” said Sumihiko.

“Yeah, but I would!”

They laughed boisterously, much to the annoyance of the other two lords in attendance. Kouga sat, poured himself a cup of water, and began to read the scroll in front of him.

“Crop yields huh – good stuff.”

Sesshomaru spent the remainder of the day in meeting chamber, solving the problems of the youkai territories. As the afternoon wore on and the cardinal council concluded for the day, he dashed through the castle to the quiet of his study. He had barely closed the door when he whirled, teeth bared.

“My my, something sure has you _riled_ today, son. It’s not like you to not notice my presence. Care to share what’s on your mind?”

Inukimi sat at his place behind the large desk, reading through the scrolls he had already completed, double-checking his work. His annoyance hung heavily around him but she remained unperturbed.

He walked over to his desk and loomed over her, “What are you doing, mother?” Sesshomaru infused the simple question with as much spite as he could muster – which was a significant amount.

Inukimi smiled cheerily and waved a hand in his direction, eyes never leaving the scroll, “Oh you know, just solving the problems of today’s youths, keeping the Western bloodline strong – etcetera etcetera. Also, we are on track to have repairs completed by the summer solstice, the festival plans are well on their way. Have you really decided to recall some of our troops from the northern and southern borders? That seems like a hasty decision…”

Sesshomaru took a deep breath so he wouldn’t be tempted to throttle the infuriating woman. Laughter and girlish shrieks could be heard from the garden below. Curious, he walked to the balcony to investigate. Rage filled him.

Kagome was unsupervised playing with Rin and Shiori.

Inukimi glided beside him.

“Where is Akiko?” he snarled.

Inukimi shot him a flat look, “I relieved her of her duty to continue her research. Relax pup, I am more than capable of keeping watch.”

He glared, “It is only the first _day_. Was I not clear in my instructions regarding the girl? She was to remain under the supervision of myself _or_ Akiko – no one else for this very reason.”

Inukimi rolled her eyes, “They’ve been at it for the past hour and I have been monitoring the girl’s aura…she is stable. Look for yourself.”

Sesshomaru focused his youki on the girls below. Rin’s bursting cheerful yellow. Shiori’s deep plum. Kagome’s lavender and pink. All three were joyous and content and while the miko’s was also tinged with her grief, it did not show any of the telltale signs of losing control. He slowly calmed. Although he would never admit it aloud, perhaps he had overreacted.

The two inus watched the girls below.

Kagome was chasing them throughout the gardens as the girls shrieked merrily at her pursuit. They giddily propelled themselves at human speeds, so Rin wouldn’t be left out, between the trees and around flower beds; zigging and zagging so Kagome would have a harder time capturing them.

“I’m gonna getchya! And when I do – I’m going to eat you up!” yelled Kagome.

The girls shrieked and took off towards the pond.

Inukimi wrinkled her nose, “She will eat them? A bit too tender for my taste.”

“It is a game the miko plays with the pups. Upon capture she ‘tickles’ them until they relent – a mild, yet harmless, form of torture…or so I am told.”

“Ah – well, mild and harmless are not my preferred methods.”

Sesshomaru agreed. He had watched this game unfold often on their travels. Kagome chasing Rin and Shippo as he watched from the trees – far enough away that there would be no misconception on his need to be included in their game.

The girls shot past the weeping willow beside the pond, parting the dangling branches as they ran – Kagome hot on their heels making monster noises as she went.

That was – until her wings caught on the branches and she attempted to untangle herself; this resulted in her tripping over her own feet and catapulting into the pond, snapped branches and all – sending up a small geyser of water.

The girls skidded to a stop. The pond was a few feet deep and when she did not immediately emerge from its depths, they peered over the edge.

“Roar!” Kagome shot up from the waters and grabbed both girls – dragging them in to join her within the pond.

The girls came up with a sputter and all three laughed. Kagome splashed at them with her tail. This led to oohs and ahs as they examined the beautiful extremity.

“Kagome! You look like one of the koi fish!” said Rin excitedly, pointing to the frightened fish on the opposite end of the pond.

“Huh, I guess I kinda do.” Kagome splashed them again and the girl’s squealed in delight.

Sesshomaru did his best to dampen his curiosity at the transformation but found himself unable to do so. The abrupt change too new and unobserved; leaving him with only one option – he observed. He’d like to think he had an eye for beauty and detail. And the scene which lay before him had both. His citrine eyes deepened to a warm amber as he took in the smiling siren and happy girls below.

As the children splashed one another, flinging water in all directions – Kagome sat reclined in the water against the edge of the pond, weeping willow at her back, and wings spread wide to absorb the summer sun. Her tail floated lazily in the shallows. Mosaic scales glittered in the sunshine while the gossamer tendrils swayed gently in the waves the children created. The thick material of her white kosode clung to her frame like a second skin; revealing the peaks and valleys of her torso. Sesshomaru pulled his eyes away and instead, registered their expressions – all of which were cheerful and carefree as they splashed and played and laughed.

He observed the colors – lavender, white, black, dark violet; accented by the clear blue water and the greys of the stones within the pond, contrasted by the greens and browns of the tree and the lily pads – surrounded by warm sunshine yellow.

Inukimi cleared her throat and he tore his eyes away.

She smirked, “I suppose now would be a good time to get them ready for supper – I believe a bath is in order.”

She floated down to the garden, “Come pups, I believe it is time for a bath. Let’s leave the fish be.” She winked at Kagome who gave a last little splash with her tail in the girl’s direction.

“Yes grandam – Shiori, I’ll race you to the baths!”

The two girls clamored out of the pond, their kimonos soaking wet, and streaked across the grounds – pond water trailing in their wake.

Inukimi’s eyes flicked from her son on the balcony, to Kagome – her Cheshire cat smile grew.

“Care to join us in the baths?”

This was the first time Kagome had spoken to the western lady and her embarrassment from the morning’s incident and being caught in the pond was obvious. Kagome decided to own the situation.

The girl gave a crooked smile and waved her off, “No thanks, I think I’ll enjoy the scenery for a bit longer. Maybe next time?”

“As you wish.”

Inukimi swept off to lather up some errant pups, but not before casting one last backward glance. She hummed to herself as she went.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother disappeared into the castle and he lingered a moment longer – curious to see the transition from tail back to legs. His curiosity grew as Kagome cast an anxious glance around the gardens.

_‘Is she incapable of transforming back?’_

He leapt over the balcony and landed near the pond on silent feet.

Kagome let out a shriek, her hands clutched to her chest, “Oh Sesshomaru! Where did you just come from?”

“The balcony.”

His gaze shifted to the aforementioned location before returning to the girl. From this close, each scale became its own iridescent facet. She sparkled. He wished he had the opportunity to take a closer look.

Her wings rustled as she leaned forward to peek up at him, “Uhh, is there something wrong?”

Eyes snapped to her face, “You are traumatizing the koi.”

Kagome gave a small laugh, “I think they’re alright.” She lifted her tail half-heartedly out of the water, “I’m one of them now, remember?” Her joke fell flat as she knew it would, but if she didn’t try her hand at _some_ humor for her situation – she’d probably end up crying instead. And she’d cried enough for today.

“Get out of the pond,” his eyes narrowed at her.

“I’m good thanks,” her eyes narrowed back. 

“It was not a request.”

“Oh, well – on behalf of the fish, we appreciate your concern,” she said cheerily.

His eyes were slits and his jaw clenched. In a flash he had moved behind her and pulled her bodily from the pond; hands tugging her up from her underarms and wings folded and pressed to his chest. Kagome let out a shout, for as soon as her tail left the water – they transformed back into long, partially-scaled legs, sans bottoms.

Sesshomaru hastily dropped her under the willow, eyes darting to the pond where scraps of red cloth floated. She had been hiding them behind her back. Kagome desperately pulled the short kosode down to cover herself, her wings wrapping around as additional support. Her face was that of mortification and a bright red blush covered her face and crept down her elegant neck.

“Tha – that’s why – I – I didn’t want to leave the pond!” she stammered, shielding herself from his eyes as best she could.

He glanced away.

“Your body does not absorb clothing when you transform.”

A statement.

Her eyes were wild with the need to get out of the situation. “Obviously not. This is news to the both of us.” She grimaced and buried her burning face into the cocoon her wings created around her, the violet membranes shielding her from view.

Sesshomaru sighed, this was not how he expected this encounter to go. Actually, he wasn’t quite sure what he had expected in the first place and cursed himself for falling into the situation to begin with. He could smell the fiery pepper of her embarrassment and anger and decided to resolve the situation quickly.

Wasting no time, he slipped off his own kimono and dropped it over her head, the garment engulfed her. She peeked up at him and he observed the shock on her face. He wanted to scoff but refrained; instead, he kept his cool demeanor firmly fixed in place.

“Would you mind turning around?” she asked hesitantly.

“It is nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Well, you haven’t seen _me_ before, so could you _please_ turn around?” she stressed the nicety, desperate to get him to comply.

Sesshomaru put her out of her misery and gave her his back. He heard the rustle of cloth, a quiet curse, and a sigh.

“There, good enough. You can turn around now.”

“Thank you for the permission,” he said sarcastically.

“Anytime,” she retorted.

_‘She gives mother a run for her money strictly based on how infuriating I find her. How does the hanyou put up with this insufferable woman?’_

He gave her a once over. She wore the kimono backward, her arms through the draping sleeves, and the back of the garment plastered to her front. She had managed to tie the garment in the front as well, looping the long strings around her body twice before securing it. Her massive wings she held tightly to her back, protecting her entire backside from view – and with them held in this manner, the bottom talons hung by her calves.

She looked ridiculous.

He said as much.

She scowled.

“What would you have done if I was not here?”

Kagome gave him a dirty look, “I would have waited for literally anyone else to come by. I’m sure Akiko would have come looking for me eventually when I didn’t show up to our rooms for the night.”

“Come, I shall leave you in the bathhouse under the supervision of Inukimi,” he turned and headed towards the external entrance of the bathhouse on the far side of the gardens.

“You guys share the same markings.”

“How astute of you to notice.”

“You know – I never knew you had a sister.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the sky, “I do not.”

“Oh…then – Inukimi is –” she let the question hang in the air.

“My mother.”

“Oh – oh wow. Okay. I would never have thought to guess that,” she laughed uncertainly.

“It seems thinking is not your strong suit.”

Sesshomaru could hear her cursing him under her breath and he allowed himself a satisfied smirk at her expense.

* * *

“What information do you have?”

It was night, and Kakumaru had slipped out of the tavern as soon as his shift was over to meet with his contact. The youkai was dressed in his usual black on black and they met in an alley in a less than reputable part of the city. The meeting was rushed, last minute, and that made both of them jumpy to the extreme. It was safe to assume Inukimi’s spies were everywhere – they needed to hurry and part ways before they drew suspicion.

The cloaked youkai checked for the fifth time that the alley was clear before he said in a rush, “The general has drawn up strategies to use the girl in battle, thinks she’s a formidable asset to the West.”

“Proof?”

The figure whipped out a piece of parchment from his sleeve and quickly handed it to Kakumaru. The sika scanned the document, noted the general’s seal pressed to the bottom, and nodded.

“Excellent, he will be pleased with this. Anything else?”

The contact lowered his gravelly voice further, “The girl has powerful allies – the West, the North, and even has connections to the Southern Heiress. The only one that she doesn’t have influence with is the East…seems like they would be the perfect target for an invasion if you ask me.”

“I’ll pass it along.”

That was all the confirmation needed for the contact to hurry down the alley, black cloak swishing around his black boots as he rushed to put distance between them.

Kakumaru watched the demon go and stuck the document into his pocket, careful not to damage the seal. He’d need to ensure his master received the plans sooner rather than later. It would take too long to secure a carrier that he trusted, so he’d need to find a way to slip off to the north for the afternoon and deliver it himself. For now, he needed to head back to Natsuki before she started to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter down! Somehow my chapters each week keep getting longer and longer. Chapter 1 was almost 7k words and now I’m over double that. Hope you all don’t mind!  
> Anyway, I had a blast writing this one and am excited for next week’s chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and leaving your wonderful comments and kudos; it really is a great motivator – until next week!  
> <3FF


	14. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone…I think you’re reallllly going to love this chapter. That is all.
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Madness by Muse
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.
> 
> **Warning** Indecency, Seduction, and Lime(s)!

Inukimi glided serenely through the southern wing on her way to the library. Her flowing pelt and robes billowed as she moved, while her ever-present fan dangled from her wrist. She was a predator in the corridor and after the recent inquisition against the castle’s staff – which proved fruitless – they kept well out of her way. The late-morning light streamed through the windows and illuminated the castle in a warm glow. Inukimi neared the library and the carved doors opened of their own accord at her approach – a nifty spell created by Akiko on whom the doors had the same effect – and the western lady flowed into the library.

She was on a mission and wasted no time in perusing the multitude of shelves. Instead, she crossed purposefully through them – scholars and visitors finding themselves suddenly preoccupied – and stopped at the unassuming door on the far side of the room. Power radiated from the door. Inukimi raised her hand, magenta stripes slashing her wrist, and pressed it against the entryway. She funneled some of her youki into it and could feel the spell that secured the door recognizing her. There was a _click_ as it unlocked and she opened it to enter the restricted section, the door securing itself behind her.

The restricted section of the library was not a particularly large room and boasted none of the windows or natural light that the main library had. Instead, fox lights hung from the ceiling to illuminate the space. The shelves were made of the same dark wood and the most powerful tomes were kept in secured cases along the walls. An extra layer of protection to prevent any dark magics from leaving the area.

Golden eyes scanned the handful of shelves until she found her prey. Akiko sat in the far corner of the room, surrounded by her research, brows furrowed in concentration. The western lady silently moved behind the vixen and peered over her shoulder.

“Anything interesting?”

Akiko sighed and closed the book, “Not nearly what I had hoped for. Honestly, the knowledge that was burned has left a significant dent in our information arsenal. I haven’t been able to find anything else concerning youki consumption, further mentions of Ikuchi, or anything on beings that have both reiki and youki. It’s frustrating to say the least.”

Inukimi sat in the chair beside her and pulled over the piece of parchment Akiko had been annotating on. “Hmm. I’ve seen you working with the girl over the last week, what have you learned?”

Akiko bit her bottom lip, “She’s extremely undertrained – it’s a wonder that she managed to play a part in Naraku’s defeat at all. Her powers are unpolished and she struggles with the basics of energy manipulation – although, she does seem to have a natural talent for sensing emotions. Whether that’s due to her new youkai nature or she’s just a natural empath I’m unsure. One thing’s for certain, studying a Ningyo up close has been the highlight of my time spent with her. I want to study the effects of her Siren’s Song on males but she has been hesitant to comply. We’ve merely practiced bringing forth the latent ability. The general said he would try to convince her at their practice today and let me know his findings.”

“Tadashi has been going on and on about her _potential_. Apparently, he and Sesshomaru have continued to oversee her physical training, she is improving – albeit slowly. Yesterday Sumihiko even offered to give her flying lessons.” Inukimi rolled her eyes, “All these powerful males squabbling for her time and she has no idea what to do with any of them. I’m curious to see what my Demon Jeweler has to say over the stone, he should be arriving tomorrow.”

“I’m interested as well…we still have so much to learn and the threats continue to pile one atop another – it’s only a matter of time before the tower begins to crumble.”

The two females shared a look.

Akiko smirked, “Speaking of powerful males – Inuyasha has been practicing with the soldiers in the afternoons and seems to be showing a faster rate of improvement than his packmate.”

“He’s an apt pupil when he actually focuses and uses his mind. Not a lick of formal training between he and his miko, but they’ve accomplished much despite it.”

The vixen leaned in and said conspiratorially, fox ears twitching atop her head, “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but the castle has been in a tizzy since the hanyou has arrived. You should see the way the female servants lurk around the northern wing to try to get a glimpse of him training. The entire corridor reeks of pheromones and it’s never been so clean.” She laughed, “They fawn over his gruff demeanor and trip over themselves to do his bidding. I’m just waiting for a scandal to unfold.”

“Ha! Then you will love this!” Inukimi pulled out a letter, the green seal already broken.

Akiko read it in its entirety, then read it again – her eyes wide. “Truly?”

The western lady snapped open her fan and wafted herself, “Truly. The Kuro Clan have put forth a mating request for the pup.”

Akiko folded the letter and returned it to Inukimi, “I can’t imagine you’ll force Inuyasha to find a mate in the name of the West considering his – circumstances.”

“No, of course not – I knew it would only be a matter of time before the nobles started barking at our doors.” She pursed her lips, “And it has less to do with the fact that he is a hanyou and more to do that the Kuro are only trying to get a political in.” She bared her teeth, “They think that by offering to mate the bastard son of the West they’ll be one step closer to mating the lord.” She flicked her fan closed, “I’ll have to be dead and rotting before I let that happen.”

Akiko considered her friend, “And when will the lord find himself a mate? I know that this festival of yours is a ruse to flaunt all the available noble’s daughters under his nose.”

“So what if it is – it’s about time for him to settle down and produce heirs. It is his duty after all.”

The vixen stood and straightened her workspace, “Perhaps you need to focus less on the end game and worry more about the short term.”

Inukimi raised a silver brow in question.

“The poor dog is wound tighter than a torniquet – he needs to get the blood _flowing_ if you catch my meaning.” She waggled her brows and Inukimi whacked her on the shoulder with her fan, grinning.

“You’re not wrong – and perhaps I already have the ‘short term’ in mind.”

It was Akiko’s turn to raise a brow. The vixen leaned forward as the western lady outlined her scheme.

“You have your work cut out for you. With the amount of effort this plot will take, you’ll have no energy left to find the spy.”

Inukimi smiled and stood, sweeping her arms out magnanimously, “Anything for the strength of the West.”

Akiko rolled her eyes, “I’m glad you’re not my mother…”

And the two laughed.

* * *

It had been ten days since Kagome had awoken to find herself in the West and under Sesshomaru’s protection. In that time, she had come into a routine of sorts. Mornings included an uncomfortable breakfast with the western lord and his pack – minus one Inuyasha; then the siren and the lord would meet the general in the dojo for training. Occasionally it involved a skirmish for her to feed the stone – but more often than not, it didn’t. After, the lord would leave her for a quick visit with the wolves. Kouga would then drop her off with Akiko in the afternoons where she would be tutored in better controlling her powers. Evenings were spent with the children under the watchful eyes of Inukimi. Dinner with the pack – minus the hanyou. A quick report to Sesshomaru within his study on any new occurrences. A bath with Akiko.

Sleep. Rinse. Repeat.

The constant training and honing of her skills kept much of the grief at bay – her body and mind too exhausted at night to keep her awake once her head touched the pillow. It was the quiet moments that she dreaded. The times where everyone was busy and she sat quietly off to the side in her own thoughts or when the general gave her praise and his violet eyes lit up…those were the times when her grief returned to strike her at full force. It was as if by pushing the emotions down into the shadows to focus on other things– they only clamored to pain her more when they came into the light.

Kagome did the best she could to smile and stay positive, but every day was a testament to her strength. She did it for those trying to help her; not because she actually felt any semblance of happiness within her. Especially when Inuyasha had yet to speak to her and avoided her at all costs. Any time the hanyou came to the forefront of her thoughts – which was often – she would mourn the bond that they once had. She was trying to give him space, but it proved to be more difficult than she had hoped; especially with all the chatter of the “handsome hanyou” that kept reaching her sensitive ears.

It was all too much.

To add to her discomfort, the stone in her chest was becoming an issue. The last skirmish that the general had orchestrated was three days ago and the one prior was three days before that. And now that the soldiers knew that she would be prowling within their midst – their fights hadn’t created the same energy as it had the first time. Any youki she devoured felt lackluster at best.

Kagome felt the constant drain on her own energies; not to the extent as the first time when the black aura appeared – but a definite depletion of her reserves. When Kagome made mention of the feeling to Akiko, she had compared it to the feeling of fasting. The drain, the weakness, the hunger that clawed at her and tainted each thought…but as soon as a skirmish was arranged and she got a _taste_ of the youki – she felt only mildly satiated. A single meal before another fast. It was exhausting and left her feeling irritable and not in her right mind.

Not to mention the _whispers_ that she had started to hear. A slithering voice that was perpetually in the peripherals of her mind: begging her to consume more, pleading with her to feed it – demanding its satisfaction. It told her of all the terrible things she could do to make the whispering go away. Kagome fought the intrusive thoughts at every turn; but the longer she fought, the more it battered at her willpower – a persistent ocean crashing against sandstone cliffs, eroding with time until there was nothing but dust.

To add to the mix, she had started hallucinating black shadows that swelled and crept and coiled around the castle and its inhabitants. Movement out of the corner of her eye that would melt away if looked at too closely. Kagome willed them away, to stop plaguing her – but they didn’t listen. She was starting to feel _crazy_ – as in, certifiably insane.

When Kagome started having nightmares of destroying the city, the children laying broken at her feet, and her claws covered in blood – she went straight to Sesshomaru about her concerns. He listened with a bored expression, but ultimately made no move to increase the skirmishes. His lack of assistance was both infuriating and terrifying because she had no idea what she was capable of.

That was a lie.

She _knew_ what she was capable of – and her inability to control the madness festering inside of her only increased her terror.

“Pup! I need you to focus. We’re going to try something different today,” said the general poking her between the eyes.

Kagome blinked, “Sorry – I wasn’t entirely here…can you repeat that?” A shadow bulged grotesquely in the corner – she ignored it.

Tadashi threw a look over her shoulder to the lord that was posted behind her. It was late morning and they were once again standing in the dojo, shoji doors open to the view of practicing soldiers.

“I said, today we are doing something different. I have requested volunteers to help us determine the strength of your vocal abilities.”

_‘The Siren’s Song.’_

Kagome smiled weakly and adjusted the pair of shorts she had made that morning – another wing incident. “Uh no thanks, I’m still trying to get the ropes of everything else you’ve been trying to teach me. No need to change the coursework now!” She laughed nervously.

The general growled low, “I was informing you…not asking permission.”

He turned to the practice grounds and shouted for his volunteers, dismissing the rest for the day. Five inu males hurried to stand in front of the general. Kagome assessed each volunteer and was surprised to note at least two hanyou in the group. As she turned her focus to the last inu, she blanched. The hostile blue eyes of the captain met her gaze unflinchingly. She visibly balked at the hatred she saw there. Her gaze flicked to the general who was watching them in return. Kagome had known it would only be a matter of time before someone came to truly confront her for the lives she had taken. She had resigned herself to that fact – but in no way was she prepared for it.

She hung her head in shame.

The general gave his directions. “Soldiers, I appreciate you five for volunteering for today’s trials. Today’s mission is to test Kagome’s Siren’s Song and her range. I assure you – no harm will befall any of you under our lord’s watch.” He nodded to Sesshomaru who stood at his usual place at the back wall – arms folded; eyes sharp.

“Each of you has varying degrees of strength, ability, and inu blood in your veins. We are hoping to gauge the extent of her ability based on those traits as well as sensitivity of hearing – and see if there are any weaknesses which we can exploit. Remember, anything you learn here today is to be kept between us. If word reaches me that any of you talked – the punishment is death. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir!” they cried.

“Good.” He moved to stand beside his lord, “The exercise is a simple one – Kagome you will direct them either individually or as a group. Have them do something simple and non-threatening. You may begin when you’re ready.”

Sweat slicked Kagome’s palms at the intensity at which the captain was glaring at her. His gaze felt like a physical slap each time their eyes met. She swallowed thickly.

“Some time today, girl!” shouted the general, crossing his arms.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on Akiko’s teachings.

 _‘The power is_ natural _in this form – I just have to keep my intent in mind and the youki will do the rest_.’

She relaxed her body and gazed at the first inu – one of the hanyou with short chestnut hair and matching ears atop his head

Her voice took on the melodic waver signifying the Siren’s Song at work.

“Pat your head and rub your stomach.”

She gazed at the next two in line, “Shake hands until I tell you to stop.”

The next two, “Do pushups.”

Finally, the captain – her voice caught in her throat. She thought back to the first skirmish and the inu soldier who spoke up _‘- she killed Keiko’_. She had asked Akiko who Keiko was that same evening – it was the name of the captain’s intended. Apparently, they had been a love story of the ages; a real Romeo and Juliet. Their mating ceremony was supposed to be one of the highlights of this upcoming fall season.

Their story went like this.

Act one.

Poor boy serves rich girl’s family for years. They fall in love. Girl’s father hates boy’s guts. Boy joins the Western Army to prove his worthiness. Boy gains rank and the regard of the Western Lord and his esteemed General. Father doesn’t give a shit and denies him anyway. Girl leaves her inheritance behind and runs away to join boy. Girl is a natural tactician, a force to be reckoned with, and loved by everyone. Boy asks permission from his Lord and Alpha to mate girl. Lord agrees.

But where they were meant to live happily ever after with pups and a white picket fence and a long blissful life – enter Kagome, the monster.

Act two.

Girl tries to stop monster.

Boy tries to stop the girl.

Monster kills girl.

The end. 

And the worst part – monster doesn’t even _remember_ murdering her.

“For Kami’s sake – sometime today!” ordered Tadashi.

Kagome absorbed the hate directed at her and placed the sentiment beside the rest of the negative emotions that she hid away. At least there, within her, it would be amongst the company of its brethren – grief, despair, anguish, and shame. What was one more to the mix? Another shadow slithered across the floor, leaving oily streaks in its wake. She ignored it.

“You, go run laps.”

All of the inus did as they were bid without hesitation.

“Good, now get them to stop.”

“Everyone stop – return to your positions.”

They did.

The general had her try different combinations – adding distance between her and the inus or restricting her vision of them. He had Kagome make them say things or share tidbits about their lives – most embarrassing moment, favorite food, hopes for the future. The general tested their resolve; had them fight the compulsion. Regardless of what they tried; the end result was always the same. If she ordered it, they had no choice in the matter but to comply. The only exception was if they were out of hearing range, which was a significant distance for the keen-eared youkai.

The morning wore on and the exhaustion was starting to get to Kagome. When the general called it quits for the day, relief threatened to overwhelm her.

“Thank you all for your time, we received a lot of valuable intel. Dismissed.”

Kagome sat where she stood while the inus went back to their duties for the day. A menacing presence behind her; her wings flared in response.

“Damnit Sesshomaru, I thought we talked about this.”

“You would dare speak to our lord as such?”

She looked behind her and paled.

It was the captain.

Kagome stood hastily so her back wasn’t to him – her instincts alight to flee. She looked around the dojo, but they were alone. She stretched out her senses. No, not alone, Sesshomaru and the general stood outside of the dojo – auras calm. They were letting the captain say his peace. 

“I – I’m sorry. You’re right, that was rude of me.”

He sneered, “I’m just having trouble understanding _this_.” He motioned to all of her.

“Excuse me?”

“Do not play dumb with me. I was there that day in the city. It was _my_ unit which was assigned to stop you,” he circled her. “You made me kill my own troops! The entire time they were screaming that they couldn’t control their own bodies – that they were being controlled. You let them keep their awareness and to what end? Do you _enjoy_ watching males suffer? To make them do your bidding?”

Her knees trembled. “No…” she whispered.

He stopped before her, “No? That’s all you have to say to me?” His blue eyes began to flick to red, his fangs lengthened – his breathing was a jagged pant.

Kagome couldn’t stop the tears that openly flowed down her cheeks. Her heart broke anew at his pain; pain that she had unintentionally been the root of.

“I’m so sorry – words can’t even begin to express how – ”

“You killed her! You murdered the love of my _life_ and ‘ _sorry’_ is the best you can do?”

He tackled her and straddled her waist; the movement was so quick she had no time to react. His hands wrapped around her throat and he tightened his grip – her eyes went wide.

“She was the only thing I had and you took her from me!” He squeezed harder. Kagome’s hands gripped his wrists and her feet kicked for purchase, but she otherwise made no attempt to free herself. Tears streamed into her hair. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

He raged, “Why won’t you fight back!” Her face began to turn blue, “Fight!”

“Captain Kiba – that’s enough!”

The general ripped the captain off of Kagome and threw him across the room. Kagome let out a pained gasp as the fresh oxygen replenished her lungs, before a coughing fit seized her and she rolled to her side.

The general whirled on his favorite officer. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You were given direct orders that no harm was to befall the girl – that’s thirty lashes!”

Kiba blurred back across the room and was in the general’s face in the blink of an eye. “She’s a threat to the West! The fact that you parade her around like some kind of pet without a leash – only proves how inflated your ego truly is!”

The general was calm fury. “You know I don’t make these decisions and I won’t stand for your insolence, captain – sixty lashes.”

“And I won’t stand for your hypocrisy!” snarled Kiba, shoving the general. “You said that Keiko’s death would be avenged – instead you have allowed her murderer to have free reign of the castle and treat her like a visiting noble! You’re giving her fucking _training_ on how to improve her skills!”

Kagome stood, shaking, “Please – please stop.”

Tadashi’s face remained passive, “Ninety lashes.”

Kagome gasped, “No, please don’t – he has a point – he – ”

Kiba snarled at her, voice gravelly and face transforming as his demon took control. “Shut your fucking mouth! I don’t need you advocating for me!” He shoved Tadashi again, muzzle and teeth snapping centimeters from the general’s face.

“Best make it one-hundred and fifty for good measure. Are you done yet captain or shall we continue?”

Kagome watched in horror as the captain let out an enraged howl and he converted into his true form. A menacing black dog with piercing blue eyes. He growled deep in his throat; tendrils of thick saliva dripped from his maw onto the tatami mats. Kiba was the size of a polar bear, his fur coarse and black as pitch. On top of his head sat two pointed ears. The right sat erect, the left flopped to the side; and if it wasn’t for the terror which the captain currently induced in Kagome, she may have thought his true form gorgeous – and in retrospect, she would. 

The general maintained his calm persona, “Three-hundred lashes then.”

Kiba snarled and Kagome shrieked in alarm as the black dog lunged at the general. Tadashi grunted as he bore the brunt of the black dog attempting to bite him; his hands on either side of the captain’s muzzle forcing it closed with a _snap_. He blurred to the side, and with a great heave, he picked up the dog and threw him through the open doors to the practice grounds. The dog landed on his feet, but slid backward several meters – his claws anchoring him.

The general’s face was grim as he rolled his shoulders and walked towards the captain. “Remember whelp, you asked for this.”

In a burst of copper light, the general transformed as well. He too was a great black dog; however, his coat and muzzle were flecked with grey, belying his age. And where Kiba was thin and obviously made for speed and endurance, the general was a hulking mass of thick muscle. No fur lined his throat where the thick jagged scar remained, nor around his right eye, giving him a garish and terrible visage as he snapped his jaws at the young captain. His violet eyes showed his violent intent as he snarled a challenge at the pup who answered in kind.

They circled one another. Then, with a sickening crash, the two beasts collided on the practice grounds, and Kagome scurried from the dojo to the field to try and stop them somehow. She frantically looked around for Sesshomaru but couldn’t sense him anywhere. There was a booming bark that echoed across the courtyard as the general tossed the captain back across the grounds. This time, instead of waiting for him to get up, he surged forward with frightening speed and clamped his jaws around the captain’s neck, shaking him back and forth like a ragdoll.

The captain crouched down and slammed his head back into the generals’ causing him to lose his grip. In a flash, he had rounded on the slower dog, swiping with his claws along the general’s side, blood wept from the wound. Another horrible snarl and the captain lunged again, this time hitting the general head-on. The two massive beasts rolled across the grounds; a tangle of limbs and black fur and blood. Jaws and teeth snapping for purchase at any available piece of flesh they could reach.

They careened back forth, neither truly getting the upper hand until finally the general – while on his back – kicked Kiba straight into the air with all four legs. The shocked captain didn’t have time to regain his equilibrium before the general was on him again. The fight turned brutal. The general bit at the captain’s legs, causing them to buckle before he went for the jugular. The massive dog wrapped his maw around the smaller dog’s throat – fangs and sharp teeth pierced into his neck and Kiba let out a whimper, his legs flailing.

Anxiety coursed through the siren as she watched the general tighten his hold and fear entered the captain’s eyes – their blazing fire spluttering into nihility. 

Kagome sprinted forward. A sob was wrenched from her as she shouted, “Stop it! You’re killing him, stop it!” A melodic waver entered her voice as she issued the command and she forced all the power she could into it.

Both beasts stilled as she neared, her cerulean gaze never leaving them. “Release him now!”

The general removed his massive jaws, blood dripping from his teeth.

Kagome wasn’t done, “Go sit over there until I tell you otherwise.”

The beast growled at her command before he lumbered to where she directed and sat on his haunches, eyes alert.

She hurried to the captain’s side, but he snarled viciously and bared his fangs at her.

“Hold still and don’t hurt me,” she sang.

The captain froze but some of the fire had returned to his gaze and an endless growl reverberated from his chest. When Kagome was certain that she wasn’t going to lose a hand, or worse, she rushed to examine the wound on his neck. The general’s fangs had pierced deep and Kiba was losing a significant amount of blood. The black fur around his neck and shoulders were already drenched in it.

_‘Crap, I need to do something – and fast.’_

Kagome called upon her reiki and only the pink spiritual energy surged into her open palms. Her practices with Akiko were paying off and she was able to call upon one energy at a time instead of the combined swirling mass. Kagome was about to lay her holy hands upon the demon but hesitated. She had healed injuries in the past – but never a full youkai. She contemplated and determined she would let her own youki act as a buffer between the opposing energies. Hopefully, that would allow for the healing abilities to work their magic without purifying the youkai into oblivion. It was a risk – but as his threatening growls turned into a slurred whine – it was one she decided to take.

Kagome focused and pulled her lavender youki into her other palm; the effort of controlling both energies separately caused sweat to trickle down her neck. Then carefully, she laid her youki palm down first, followed by her reiki. There was a brief sizzle of flesh and another whine before Kagome could adjust the amount of power she used – then, like magic, the jagged flesh around the captain’s neck began to heal.

Kiba’s eyes went wide and Kagome watched with macabre curiosity as muscles laced back together, the flesh stitching itself closed, and black fur grew in thick waves. Carefully, Kagome closed off her reiki first, then her youki, before she let herself relax. She slowly ran a hand over the newly healed area, ensuring she left nothing amiss. Kiba’s growling began anew and she glared at him.

“Enough.”

The growl silenced immediately and Kagome’s head snapped up. Sesshomaru stood above them, his face stoic but his citrine eyes were calculating.

Kagome stood and slowly backed away to join the hulking general. That’s when she realized the entire practice grounds were beneath an opaque acid green barrier.

Sesshomaru flicked his gaze to meet the generals. “Can you move?”

The great dog shook his head.

The western lord nodded and said to Kagome, “Remove their bindings.” 

“Oh – okay.” She focused, the waver of her voice lilting melodically, “You’re both free.”

The general stood and took a few steps away from Kagome before he shook himself – like a dog trying to remove water from his coat. Another burst of copper light and Tadashi was returned to his humanoid form. He casually strolled over to his lord and the captain who had followed the general’s lead in transforming back. Kiba sat on the ground, his injured leg unable to support him. He glared at the miko who wilted under its intensity.

Sesshomaru’s barrier melted away.

The general smacked the captain upside the head and Sesshomaru’s youki flared in threat. An unsolicited whine slipped from the captain’s throat in response. “Show some damn respect you insolent pup! You’re lucky that girl has an ounce of decency in her because I sure as hell don’t. I was going to kill you and be done with it – I have no need for sniveling whelps in my army, so you best thank the fucking Kamis above that she saved your pathetic life!”

The general let his words sink in before he continued, his voice quiet and eyes narrowed, “I am _so_ disappointed in you captain. I had expected something like this from the others, but never from you. I know you’re better than that.”

The captain flinched and lowered his gaze. It was like an upset father scolding his angry son who made a poor choice. It wasn’t the heated words that cut the deepest, but the disappointment and the shame at failing someone you respect.

“Can you stand?”

“Yes sir.” But as he attempted to, his legs gave out beneath him.

The general waved down two guards who were watching from their post and ordered them to take the captain to the infirmary. He was to wait there until the general came and they finished their _talk_.

Once the captain was carried away and the three of them were alone, the general smiled and said to Sesshomaru, “Damn, looks like you were right. And here I thought she wouldn’t be able to control us in our true form.” He gave Kagome an appreciative look, “Pretty amazing if you ask me.”

“Hn.” A noncommittal noise.

Kagome, who had still been standing off to the side, began to shake. Not in fear or with sadness – but with utter rage. Her aura snapped and clawed around her.

“No need to get all riled up, pup – we were only testing your abilities. You were already hesitant so we figured we’d give you the right motivation.” He threw a wink her way which only enraged her more.

“You – he – this was all a _test_?! You goaded him into transforming and were going to kill him – all so you could _test_ me?! Are the two of you out of your minds?!” she was shouting at the end and the two males seemed unperturbed by her anger.

“Of course I wasn’t going to kill the whelp – he’s one of the best officers the Western Army has!” The general’s brows furrowed, “But Kagome, you need to understand…the captain has a lot of hate towards you – more so than the others and for good reason. You destroyed his whole world.”

Kagome’s anger fizzled away and she embraced the emptiness left in its wake. Better that than the unending grief she was accustomed to.

“Mind you, Kiba doesn’t see the whole picture – and it’s not for him to know. His job is to follow orders, not undermine his superiors. Hopefully this little stunt he pulled showed him not only that – but also that _you_ are not as you appear. You are not the raging demoness that attacked our city…there’s much he does not understand. I see the two of you as kindred spirits – both grieving in what you’ve lost, too caught up in the pain to plan for a future.”

He smiled kindly at her and Kagome dropped her gaze. He really was like everyone’s dad. Proffering sagely advice and watching out for everyone in the neighborhood. It warmed the siren’s heart and endeared the general to her. Lacking a father figure of her own, she always felt touched when someone acted fatherly towards her.

She swallowed thickly, “Were the lashes just to rile him up?”

The general laughed boisterously, “Ha! Ah, sorry to disappoint you but no. He’s earned every one of those lashes and I’ll be administering them myself.”

Her Siren’s Song wavered in the air in threat, “No – you won’t.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed to her, “Miko,” he said in warning.

Kagome blinked, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

The general laughed, “It’s fine,” Sesshomaru glared at him “– tell you what, we learned some valuable intel today that changes our game by a long shot. To include your handy little healing trick…I’ll forgo the captain’s three-hundred lashes, but in return – I want a favor.” 

Kagome crossed her arms, “What kind of favor?”

The general smiled, “Oh – nothing too serious, I assure you. Just an undetermined favor that I can call upon at any time.”

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who gave a slight raise of his shoulders as if to say, _‘Don’t look at me – your call.’_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, “Fine, under two conditions. The first is I won’t do anything that hurts anyone – I’ve had enough of that. And the second is I won’t do anything that’s illegal.”

The general rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand, “I agree to your terms. Do we have ourselves a deal?”

The general’s shadow began to thicken and climb up his legs, curling around him like a boa constrictor. Kagome watched in horror and was about to say something –.

“Everything alright?” asked the general.

Kagome blinked rapidly and his shadow returned to normal. She walked across the grounds and shook his hand. “Yeah, everything’s fine. You have a deal.”

“Excellent. On that note, I have a tongue lashing to do instead.” He released Kagome’s hand and made his way to the infirmary, whistling while he walked.

Sesshomaru began to walk towards the northern wing. It was time for Kagome to spend time with the wolves. Although she always had a nice time with them – what she wouldn’t give for a little solitude. A hot bath to wash off the blood that still coated her hands and some time to just think, unaccompanied. Kagome hurried to catch up.

“That was a foolish agreement.”

Kagome gawked, “Then why didn’t you _say_ anything! I _looked_ at you – that was your cue to speak up!”

Sesshomaru threw a quelling look over his shoulder, “You did not ask.”

“Gah! I can’t win with you!”

As he spun his face forward, she missed the haughty smirk that graced his lips and the spark in his eyes. In a huff of silver fur and hair, he marched onward – a grumbling Kagome following behind. Since Sesshomaru found himself stuck with the girl, he took to the small pleasures in life…such as: making her annoyed, making her angry, and his all-time favorite –making her curse him under her breath.

“That jerk – didn’t even speak up when I gave him _the_ look,” she mumbled under her breath, “I swear he does this stuff just to make me angry. Now I’m probably going to have to wash the general’s laundry or cook him dinner or something – ugh!”

He preened smugly – on the inside.

They carried on through the corridors, passing busy servants and children playing in the courtyard. The festering hunger and whispering insanity scratched incessantly at her thoughts. It almost felt like things were reaching a crescendo and Kagome jumped when she thought she saw a massive black shadow move out of the corner of her eye. She glanced around but found nothing amiss. The miko felt like she was going crazy and she needed to do _something_ about it. What that something was – she was unsure, but she wouldn’t let Sesshomaru ignore her rising panic anymore.

She pulled up short and tugged on the western lord’s sleeve in the process. “Sesshomaru – we really need to talk.”

He stilled and glared at her stained hand touching his white silk; she snatched her hand to her chest.

“What could it possibly be this time?” he asked coolly.

Kagome met his eyes and squared her shoulders. This was important and she wasn’t going to let him bully her.

“I think I’m starting to hallucinate. I keep seeing shadows move and I can’t get the whispering voice to _stop._ The stone isn’t happy – that much is apparent – it needs _more_. We really need to figure out a better way to feed it. Maybe more consistency or – ?” she trailed off.

“I will think on the matter,” he resumed his march.

Kagome hissed, “Why won’t you talk to me about it now. This is serious Sesshomaru! I’m worried about losing control and hurting people! You already told me if I kill anyone else my life is forfeit – but if you don’t take my warnings seriously, how can I be held accountable for my actions? I’m _trying_ to work with you here but you’re not making it easy!”

Kagome flinched as his youki spiked and swirled but she didn’t receive any answer, they had reached the wolves quarters. Ginta and Hakkaku were leaving just as they arrived, dressed in their usual wolfpack attire; Kouga stood in the doorway. As was their routine, Sesshomaru wasted no time dropping Kagome off before hurrying to do – well, whatever it was he did when she wasn’t around.

“Sister!” called the two wolves.

“Hey guys, headed out?”

“Yes, Kouga gave us the day off so we were planning on exploring the city!” said Hakkaku excitedly.

“Care to join us?” asked Ginta, adjusting his satchel.

Kagome’s smile lost some of its warmth, “Oh that does sound great! I wish I could go but I have some training to do this afternoon – maybe another time?”

Kouga glared at his two advisors and idiot friends, “Stop pestering Kagome and get goin’ before I rescind my offer.”

They glared at their leader before their eyes shot to Kagome’s hands, “Is that blood?”

Kagome hid her hands behind her back, “It is! But – uh, it’s not mine.” That didn’t set their minds at ease so she forged onward, “There was an incident at the practice grounds during training and I was helping heal the wounds. No big deal, I’ll wash them as soon as I get inside.” Her eyes shot to the open door.

Kouga picked up on the hint faster than the other two, “Of course Kagome, come on in and make yourself comfortable while these two buffoons head out.”

The wolves shared a look.

Hakkaku said, “We’ll see you later! We’ll be on the lookout for some souvenirs!”

Kagome smiled kindly at them, “That’s kind of you two. I hope you have fun. Stay safe.”

Ginta gave her a quick hug, “We will!”

And they hurried off at a lope down the corridor, shoving each other as they went.

Kagome went inside the wolves’ quarters and let out a heavy sigh. Kouga closed the door behind her.

“There’s a washbasin in the back,” said the wolf.

“Thanks, Kouga.”

Kagome headed towards the back and washed the blood from her hands. Then she splashed some water onto her face and neck, cooling herself.

Kouga called from the front room, “I dunno how you manage it Kagome, but every time I see you with Sesshomaru – he’s pissed.”

Kagome dried her hands and went to lean against the doorway of the sitting room, Kouga was reclined on a pile of cushions, a cup of sake in his hand.

“It’s an art form – one of the many talents I possess,” she said jokingly. A shadow blacked out the doorway to her left creating a murky void. She kept flicking her gaze to it in hopes it would disappear and when it didn’t, she focused entirely on Kouga.

The wolf tilted his head, “Everything alright? You look – tired.”

She sighed, “I am. All this training is really wearing on me. And the reason Sesshomaru is always so pissed is because I keep bringing up some of the issues I’m having with my control. I feel like things are escalating and he’s not taking me seriously.”

Kouga took a sip of his drink, “Don’t let the ice dog fool you – he hears what you’re saying, he’s just slow to make a decision on things. He needs to assess all the angles before he comes up with a plan of attack.”

She gave him a flat look, “When did you become a Sesshomaru fan?”

“When he became ally to the North and single-handedly forced the Eastern prick to open his borders to us for supplies.”

“Yeah – guess that’ll do it,” she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Kouga smirked, “Why don’t you go lay down for bit? Linens are fresh and there’s a clean yukata on the futon, you look like you could use the rest.”

She glowered and lowered her arms, “Are you saying I look like crap?”

“I’m saying you look _tired_. If you’re saying you look like crap, that’s on you,” he winked over his drink.

She laughed, “Touché. And I think I’ll take you up on it. How long do I have?”

He glanced outside, “I’d say a little over an hour. I could maybe stretch it to two tops but I’d be cutting it close for my meeting.”

She smiled, “Thanks Kouga. You’re the best.”

He smiled back, “Don’tchya forget it. By the way, mutt-face come talk to you yet?”

“Uh – no…not yet.”

He sighed, “Give him time, Kagome – he’ll come around eventually.”

Kagome smiled sadly, “Yeah…I’m sure he will.”

“Still time to join my pack if you want – you know I could protect you better than these dogs can.”

“I’ll think about it,” she winked.

Kouga hummed in response.

She turned towards Kouga’s room, noting that the murky void had disappeared when she faced it directly, and made herself comfortable. Closing the door, she shucked herself out of her shorts and kosode and slipped on the large white yukata that was folded at the end of the bed. Akiko had taught her how to manipulate her youki energy enough so that clothes wouldn’t get caught on her wings – they slid through the fabric like butter and left the garments unaffected, a helpful skill.

She crawled into the bed and slid beneath the covers. Although the linens were clean, the pillows still smelled faintly of the wolf. Kagome breathed in the scent; Kouga smelt of warm, freshly-turned soil, and musk. The combination was comforting and so very _Kouga_. Her sense of smell wasn’t nearly as acute as those in the canine family, but it was heightened well past her normal human senses. She snuggled herself deeper and closed her eyes.

_Go back to the courtyard. The children would welcome you into their gamesss. They would be ssso easssy to break apart. It would caussse panic and the guardsss would appear – there would be a fight. All that grief and fear and violence would tassste delectable._

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tighter, _‘Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!’_

_Perhapsss the general’sss favor will include taking you to bed. He isss a powerful male – you’ve ssseen the way he ssstaresss at you. The way hisss eyesss rake acrosssss your body when you train. Hisss lussst would be oursss._

She rolled over and chanted her mantra, _‘It’s alright, it’s ok – I’m not a monster, I’m human – it’s alright, it’s ok’_

_If you do not keep me sssatiated, I have no reassson to ssstay within the ssstone. Sssleep._

She slept.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Kagome went to lay down and Kouga had finished up some last-minute correspondence to be sent to his pack. The festival and the summer solstice were only a few days away which signified the end of the cardinal council’s meetings and his stay in the West. He had decided that he would send Ginta and Hakkaku back to the North and stay a few more days to focus on Kagome. He had already spoken to Sesshomaru about it and he had agreed.

The wolf was worried about his friend. Even though she carried an ethereal beauty to her which she didn’t possess in her human form – she had begun to look haggard. The delicate lavender scales that lay beneath her eyes had started to turn black and she moved sluggishly. The most concerning part was the unrelenting grief that she hid away, but was apparent to anyone with eyes. Kouga had tried bringing up Miroku or Inuyasha and his concerns about her well-being – but each time she had astutely ignored him before changing the subject entirely.

He found himself at a loss as to what to do next and saw her taking a nap as a small victory in the grand scheme of things.

Kouga folded up the last letter and sealed it with wax, before running a hand down his face. This letter was to Ayame and listed his formal intent of entering a mating agreement with her. If he was any other wolf, the missive would have been unnecessary and he could claim her as the old ways of the wolf pack dictated; but as the Lord of the North, everything needed to be _official._ Today he would bring up his intent to the cardinal council and give them the opportunity to appeal if they so choose – as was their right.

It was all so fucking irritating.

He heard Kagome stir in the bedroom and decided now would be a good time to get her up before the meeting. Kouga stood and stretched languidly. Today, he wore his hair loose instead of his usual ponytail, and the black tresses cascaded down his back. He walked casually to the door and tilted his head in confusion. He sniffed the air.

 _‘Smells like a storm,’_ he glanced outside – clear skies. _‘Strange.’_

He knocked on the door, “Hey, Kagome…probably a good idea for you to wake up.”

No answer.

He knocked again, “Kagome – I’m going to open the door.”

Kouga slid the door open and peeked inside – his jaw hit the ground.

Kagome was kneeling on the raised futon, wings held slightly aloft; the afternoon sun that shone through the window made her scales sparkle and accented her otherworldly beauty – but that’s not what made Kouga’s eyes go wide.

It was the fact that the yukata she wore hung off a single shoulder and was completely untied in the front – giving him a full view of her nude form. He swallowed thickly as he watched her hand dip between her nearly fully-exposed breasts and glide towards her navel. Kouga snapped his eyes to her face and crimson eyes stared back. She bit her lip seductively and Kouga’s hackles began to rise at the very real danger he found himself in. He had walked through the city after the attack and had seen firsthand what she was capable of in this state. If he didn’t play his cards right, things wouldn’t bode well for him.

_‘This is not good. I need to keep her contained until I can get Sesshomaru here.’_

She purred, “Kouga, I’m glad you’re here – I’ve been thinking about your offer.”

His eyes combed across her exposed form on their own accord and he squeezed them shut in retaliation. How many times had he wished to have Kagome looking like _that_ in his bed? All his jokes about stealing her away and how she was his woman – rang with an undercurrent of truth. If it wasn’t for the idiot hanyou and Kagome’s sense of loyalty, he’d probably have just taken her for himself ages ago…well – taken her _again._

He opened his blue eyes and kept them trained on her face. He cleared his throat and channeled his inner calm, “Oh yeah? And what offer is that?”

Kagome got onto all fours and _crawled_ slowly across the bed, her wings draped over the sides, and her raven locks framed her face. She looked _beautiful_.

She peeked up beneath her lashes and said, “About becoming yours.”

Kouga’s eyes grew wider and he pushed open the door to fully stand within the frame – his body thick with tension and an unfurling desire. The sensation hit him so hard, he didn’t even have the good sense to blush about how forward she was being.

He licked his lips nervously, “Whatchya come up with?” He stepped further into the room and stood at the foot of the raised bed.

She sat back on her haunches before standing on the bed. Like this, they were eye to eye. Kagome shrugged the yukata off of the other shoulder and stepped closer to him. Kouga tensed further – whether in response to the potential danger, her nearness, or her words – he was unsure.

“I decided that you’re right. You’ve always taken care of me and looked out for my best interests.” She glanced away and wrapped her hands around the front of his kimono, pulling him closer.

He obliged her, taking a shuffling step forward, and she leaned in further to whisper into his pointed ear, “I _want_ you… _All_ of you.”

There was a flash of movement and Kagome threw Kouga onto the bed. He blinked in shock and in the next moment, she was straddling his waist. He groaned as his muscles clenched and every inch of him went rigid. Kagome ground herself into his lap eliciting a strangled moan from the wolf.

He panted and ran his hands up her arms; the action was initially meant to stop her, but Kouga found himself pulling her closer instead. Kagome smiled wickedly and bent forward, capturing his lips with her own. She ran her tongue over one of his fangs, provoking a shiver, before she invaded his mouth. Her silken lips felt amazing against his and he deepened the kiss, turning her head to the side to better ensnare her tongue with his. One heartbeat, then two, then three and he pulled back, snarling as his mind warred over his body’s actions.

_‘She’s not in her right mind! I need to stop this before it gets too far – she doesn’t want this.’_

“Kagome, I need you to stop and get a hold of yourself,” he panted and flared his youki wildly, signaling for help. “I know that you don’t really want this and when you come back to normal, you’re going to be embarrassed! Let’s just take a step back and save you the mortification, eh?”

Kagome moved to pepper kisses down his jaw before running her tongue down his neck. She nipped his collarbone and he growled in response. Kouga’s body was hyper-aware of hers as she slid further down, opening his kimono until his muscular chest was laid bare, breasts pressed firmly against his stomach.

She blew her bangs out of her red eyes, “But Kouga, don’t you want me?”

From this position, reclined on the bed with Kagome nestled between his thighs – yes, he did want her – to an excruciating degree, if his erection was anything to judge by. Pheromones, both his and hers, permeated the air creating a heady mixture that Kouga wanted to breathe for all eternity. It was musk and storms and ocean, flowers and soil and heat – and it smelt _divine_. He could see her ass from this position and if he was honest – he was imagining taking her from behind. What she would feel like as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside her. What she would sound like. Would she say his name – or just moan his praises as he fucked her.

_‘Fuck, I want to find out…’_

He felt the answering pulse of reinforcements on their way and solidified his resolve. He just had to last for a few more minutes at best.

Kouga raised his hand and cupped Kagome’s face. She leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. He sighed, “I do want you – more than fucking anything…but not like this – never like this. I could never forgive myself if I took advantage of you.”

Kagome stilled and sat herself up – kneeling between his legs. Her wings flared wide and with the sunlight streaming from her back, she looked like a creature sent straight from above…or perhaps from below – as the temptation she posed was a tangible thing. The light shone through the membranes of her wings casting Kouga in a purple glow and he raised himself up on his forearms. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from drinking in the sight before him.

Her form was mesmerizing. The swell of pert breasts, nipples a dusky shade of purple. Her slim waist that flared to wide hips. And where typically a patch of pubic hair would have been, a mosaic of scales in its place. Kouga was enthralled by her colors and her scales and wanted nothing more than a closer look. Even the black stone longed within her, only emphasized her beauty as it accented her dark hair and claws. She was a creature of the deep – and the sense of danger added to the situation only heightened his lust.

Kouga’s breathing was hard and he moaned deep in his throat as Kagome touched herself – fondling a breast with one hand and slipping the other down her body to delve past her lower lips. Kouga threw his head back on the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut, his erection painful. If he were going to die in the next few moments – it had been well worth it for the show he was getting.

“Devour.”

An orb of rust-colored youki emerged from his chest and was absorbed by the stone. Kagome moaned hoarsely and tossed her head back.

“Kagome what are you – fuck!”

She had lunged at him, slashing her claws straight down his chest before sliding her body up his and capturing his mouth once more. Blood oozed between their bodies and Kagome trapped his arms beneath her legs; one hand was buried in his hair, the other traced along his neck, sharp thumb claw outlining circles on his jugular.

He broke the kiss. All lust had vanished in an instant and a noxious fear had taken its place. A very real fear given that Kagome’s aura had taken on a threatening tone. He felt like prey, a new sensation for him, and knew that if she used her Siren’s Song against him – he was well and truly fucked, and not in the regard he would have preferred. Suddenly the danger she posed was not nearly as sexy as he had previously imagined.

“Devour.”

Another orb into the stone.

Kouga felt tired, like he had run for a full day and night without pause. A bone-weary ache lodged into his chest and his breathing became erratic.

“Kagome – I know you’re in there, let’s just take a deep breath and – ”

Kagome went still as stone and Kouga matched her response. She snapped her head to the side – listening or sensing, he couldn’t tell which. She smiled, gave him a quick peck on the lips; and in one swift motion, she was up and running to the back garden door. Kouga heard the door slam open and a shadow passed over his window as she took to the skies.

His chest hurt like a motherfucker where she had slashed him and he sat up to assess the damage. It bled freely but it wasn’t that deep and certainly not life-threatening.

“Well, this day took a turn for the worse,” he grumbled.

Kouga could feel Sesshomaru’s rage course throughout the castle – he was on his way. Not even a minute later, the door to the corridor was thrown into the room and crashed against the wall.

 _‘No skin off my back if he wants to destroy his own castle,’_ thought the wolf.

Sesshomaru blurred into the bedroom – angry eyes roving as he took in the northern lord. He sniffed the air and his face took on an even icier countenance.

“You will have some explaining to do once we capture her – which way did she go?”

“Back door, garden – took off into the sky.”

The western lord disappeared. Another shadow passed Kouga’s window and he threw himself backward onto the bed.

“What a shit show – hopefully the ice prince learns a lesson from this one. No way is this Kagome’s fault.”

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“If she wasn’t the most beautiful fucking thing –”

A moment later, it began to rain.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat beneath a flowering wisteria tree watching the pups play in the gardens. He was hidden from their view and preferred his solitude for the time being, needing a place to just sit and _think_ ; and between the comforting atmosphere and the pup’s laughter, he could think of no better place to relax. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to the pups while he contemplated the predicament the girl was finding herself in.

She was genuinely worried about losing control, but the limited skirmishes orchestrated by his army was a calculated move on his part. He was testing to see what the balance of feeding the stone was before madness struck. This would give him a baseline for future endeavors. Not to mention the events were taxing on his troops and without a proper rotation in place, the West would be vulnerable to attack in the future.

Sesshomaru pushed his senses out and could feel the calmness of Kagome’s aura from the other side of the castle; meaning her worries were unwarranted in his mind. For how could she be on the brink of insanity when her aura was so at peace. Although her alleged hallucinations and hearing voices made _her_ nervous – the symptoms posed no obvious threat to the West or its subjects, thus rendering them inconsequential.

He preened internally at his ingenious deduction and opened his eyes.

“Why don’t you join us Hayato? The game is a lot more fun with more people playing!” said Rin to the grumpy eastern heir.

Hayato sneered from where he stood atop the pond’s bridge, “I don’t _play_ with half-breeds and disgusting humans!”

Sesshomaru was about to stand and teach the young lord a very violent lesson, when a hand rested on his shoulder. He glared at the offending digits and they removed themselves. Inukimi sat beside him.

“One of the most difficult things a parent must do is watch their pups face adversity. However, given the chance – they will often surprise you.”

“Hn.”

“Hmm.”

The heir to the Eastern territory was a miniature version of his father. With the same red eyes, hooked nose, and self-righteous attitude – neither was a favorite amongst their peers. And the bigotry and hate towards all those not full-blooded youkai ran deep within their own pure blood. Even after a little more than a week at the Western fortress, the young sea eagle hadn’t managed a single nice word to the two girls who would be his only friends for the next year.

_‘At this rate, war with the East may be inevitable, as their heir will not survive the coming month.’_

Sesshomaru tensed as he watched Rin venture up to the boy, ready to intervene if necessary. Inukimi smiled behind her fan.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to play with us Hayato,” she smiled warmly. “Is there something you’d rather do instead?”

Shiori moved to stand behind Rin. Even if she was only a hanyou, she still possessed the ability to hold off Hayato if he were to attack her friend.

“What I want is to go home and not be in this filthy castle with all you lesser beings,” he turned his large nose up at them.

Rin didn’t lose her confidence. “It must be hard for you to be away from your home. I know I would be frightened and nervous in a new place, especially if I didn’t know anyone.” She reached out and took his taloned hand in her own, “I just want you to feel comfortable and know that Shiori and I want to be your friend.”

He snatched his hand back from Rin and wiped it on his kimono like he had touched something disgusting. “Don’t you _ever_ touch me again human or I’ll remove the hand myself! Let this be your only warning!”

Sesshomaru quivered with rage on his daughter’s behalf.

Shiori tugged on Rin’s hand, “Come on Rin – let’s not waste any more time on him. He’s been rude since he arrived and he has no right to speak to either of us in such a manner.”

Rin gently pulled her hand free, and to the surprise of everyone in the garden, she bowed low to the sea eagle. “My apologies Hayato for touching you without permission. I assure fdcyou; it will not happen again. If you want to play with us in the future, you need only let us know and we will happily welcome you.” She raised herself, smile still fixed firmly in place, and said to Shiori, “Let’s go make some flower crowns with the new blossoms in the foothills!”

Shiori glared at the eastern heir on her friend’s behalf and the two girls skipped further into the gardens, leaving the sea eagle alone with his spite. He watched them go and rested his arms against the bridge railing, burying his face. Even from their hidden position, they could hear the sniffling cries of the young heir.

Inukimi said quietly, “See? What do you think hurt him more? A beating from a grown male youkai or the kindness of a human girl? Where you wear a mask of stoicism and ice – your daughter wears one of smiles and warmth. It’s obvious which returns the higher yields.”

“Hn.”

Some of Sesshomaru’s rage quieted, but did not dissipate entirely. He stood, and when Inukimi held out her hand for assistance, he acquiesced. She looped her arm into the crux of his and the two silver inus glided into the castle to leave the young lord to his tears.

“How did the training go with the girl this morning? Akiko mentioned use of her Siren’s Song.”

Sesshomaru’s mouth tightened into a thin line.

“That bad?”

“Worse,” his gaze met his mothers, “Her ability allows her to control any males, regardless of _form_.”

Inukimi’s eyes widened, “We’ve learned that the Ningyos have power…but this…this is unheard of. You were beneath a barrier when you tested this? No one else saw?”

“Yes. Only Tadashi and Kiba – both are sworn to secrecy.”

Inukimi separated herself from her son, “I must speak to Akiko over the matter. Sesshomaru – if this knowledge falls into the hands of our enemies, it could pose trouble; both for the West and the girl. We may want to consider placing more restrictions on her while in the castle.”

Sesshomaru frowned, “I will consider it.”

Inukimi’s frown matched his. He continued, “The Ningyo are an Eastern force – you don’t believe Haruto already knows of the ability?”

Inukimi stopped walking, her face serious. “Do you?” 

“No…I do not. If they did, Haruto would have used it to his advantage already and would not need our support to purge the humans in his territory. He fears retaliation from the other cardinal lords. If it were to come to war, I have far more transformational youkai under my banner than he does. He is threatened.”

Inukimi smirked and began to walk away, “What did I tell you? Pups will never cease to surprise you.”

Sesshomaru stood in the corridor and tucked this bit of insight away for later perusal. Moving silently, he headed towards the library. He wanted to search for more information on transformational magics and perhaps think on additional safety measures for the West. As he neared the massive carved doors that led to the library, he felt a wild flare of youki coming from the far end of the northern wing.

_‘The wolf?’_

He pulsed his youki in response, causing several passersby to gasp, before he took off in the direction of the wolves’ rooms. Even with his supernatural speed, it would take him a few minutes to reach the other side of the massive building. He blurred and weaved through servants and visitors alike. Sesshomaru threw his aura ahead of him to sense the status of Kagome’s and was both enraged and horrified to find it crackling and jittery with madness – the former peace completely dismantled.

He pitched himself into reaching the rooms swiftly and crashed through the door sending it flying against the far wall. Sesshomaru gave a quick assessment and followed the scent of blood to the bedroom. He sped towards the room and stood in the doorway. Sesshomaru could not sense the miko anywhere nearby and seeing that Kouga was not a bloody corpse, he decided to leave the questioning for later. He sniffed the air and was repulsed by the stench of wolf pheromones that assaulted him.

“You will have some explaining to do once I capture her – which way did she go?”

“Back door, garden – took off into the sky.”

Sesshomaru sprinted towards the gardens and threw himself into the air, flying above the castle to try and track her by sight. It had only been minutes; she could not have gone far. A single grey cloud formed over the western keep and the mountainside at its back, seemingly from nowhere. A gentle rain pattered to the ground.

He flew in a spiral with the castle at its center, searching for the miko. With a jolt, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and a familiar aura buffeted him. She wanted to be found. He moved his search to the western mountains where the aura had originated from.

There. Movement. On a broad ledge halfway up the mountain sat Kagome, waving. Sesshomaru slowed his trajectory and flanked her. All he needed to do was get into hearing range to activate the ring, and it would be done. Unfortunately, being that close had its own challenges; the primary being her Siren’s Song.

The tiny ember of fear that had sat amongst the coals of his mind set alight.

He had bore witness to her destruction and today – he lost what little hope he had of avoiding her control in the future. But Sesshomaru was not a coward and today was not the day he would become one. He flew nearer, and when she did not move, he landed on the ledge some distance behind her. Sesshomaru needed to get closer but was momentarily taken aback by the sight before him.

The grey cloud she had conjured poured rain across the mountainside and the castle; yet, with no other clouds in sight, the sun shone bright, creating rainbows below. A sun shower. Kagome sat on the ledge with her feet dangling over the abyss, hands pressed to the ground behind her so she could lean back comfortably. Her wings laid casually. Sesshomaru watched passively as raindrops pelted her nude form and slithered across her body; it mingled with the wolf blood that caked her front. 

Kagome tilted her head back to look at him upside down and she grinned. Red eyes met citrine and her pupils dilated before blowing wide.

“I knew you would come eventually. I’m glad you didn’t make me wait long because I needed to talk to you. You should come sit with me.” She patted the wet space beside her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, “I’d rather not.”

Her aura flared, “It wasn’t a question. I know you don’t like those.”

_‘If she uses her Siren’s Song I may lose my ability to speak. Best be cautious.’_

He walked slowly to the edge, farther away than she had indicated – a small defiance – and sat. Fast as a whip, she was beside him, arm threaded through his, and head resting on his shoulder. Sesshomaru stiffened at the unwanted contact; his heart beat in double-time. 

“What is it you want?” he asked quietly.

In his head, he made a plan. This was a precarious situation he found himself in that required swift action and attention to detail to prevent himself from being controlled. His youki rose to the surface and he was prepared to blow his own eardrums out in hopes of stopping her melodic voice from capturing him. It would be excruciating – but he’d rather have a bit of pain on something that would heal than have his free will taken away. Necessary evils and all that.

Kagome crossed her legs and snuggled closer to his side, smearing blood into his silks. She watched as the rain she had summoned slid off of him as if he were hydrophobic. He stayed perfectly dry while the puddle around him increased in size.

“Let the rain touch you.”

He quirked a brow, “You wanted to speak to me about the rain?”

She grinned up at him, “No – something different. I’ll tell you once you follow directions.”

Sesshomaru growled at the order and her defiant tone.

Kagome hissed back at his stubbornness.

He allowed the rain to touch him.

She preened with victory and moved to straddle his lap.

Sesshomaru turned into a statue. She bent forward and grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her hips. Then she leaned herself back over the chasm, wings spread to catch the updraft, his hands anchoring her from tumbling down the mountain. The rain increased from a shower to a deluge and Kagome laughed. She sat back up, her hands cradled Sesshomaru’s face. Her own was intense, eyes frenzied as she stroked his stripes.

“Do you _feel_ that? The way the rain connects us all. It washes away all the bad and ushers in the new.”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look. His mokomoko was soaked and his hair was plastered to his back and shoulders. His silks were heavy and stained from the blood that showered off of Kagome’s body. Rain dripped from his pointed ears and his chin. He looked like an annoyed drenched cat.

“Yes, the rain is wet. If we are done here, we should return to the castle.”

From his vantage point he could see that each scale on her face was layered over the next; the edges slightly serrated.

Kagome continued to stroke his cheeks, “Sesshomaru, you need to listen to me when I tell you things. I don’t like when you ignore me.” Claws cut a shallow line on his bottom stripes.

“I understand.”

“That didn’t sound like an apology.”

“Because it was not.”

“Has anyone told you you’re an ass?”

“Never to my face.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Noted.”

Kagome laughed and rocked her hips against his. Distant thunder accompanied her mirth. She wiped the blood that dripped down his face with her thumbs and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Then she bent down to remove one of his hands from her hips and glided it up her body, resting the large callused palm between her breasts and on the stone.

Sesshomaru could feel the dark power coiling beneath his hand. Kagome’s wings closed around the two of them, sheltering them from the rain. It was like being in a cocoon, and the pattering rain against them would have been soothing under any other circumstance. Their breaths mingled at their closeness and the heat radiating from their bodies warmed the space. Their scents were amplified by the rain and combined into a heady concoction.

Her crimson eyes met his and she leaned forward to lick at his throat. An inu apology, but for what he was uncertain. His body was still tense and he dropped his hand from her chest, replacing it to join its counterpart on her hip.

“What was that for?” His deep baritone rumbled in the space she created and she shivered.

“Hmm? Oh,” she shrugged, “I just wanted to.”

Kagome’s face became serious and she lowered her voice to a murmur, “Sesshomaru – I’m serious, the stone needs _more_. He said if he’s not kept satiated, he’ll break free. I don’t like when he whispers in my head or makes me see things. I don’t like being scared.”

“You spoke with Ikuchi?”

She shook her head, “He speaks to me.”

The western lord filed that away for later, “I understand. Come let us return.”

Kagome didn’t move, “It’s still hungry, the wolf wasn’t enough.”

Sesshomaru scoffed, “Of course he wasn’t. His youki is not nearly as powerful as mine.” He watched her chest heave and assessed her aura. It still crackled and swirled with threat, but she seemed more in control of herself than the first time he witnessed her madness. He continued to watch for any sign of her song.

“What do you suggest?” he asked.

Her eyes searched his face, “I don’t want to hurt you…Or maybe I do.” He gripped her hips tighter. “I just know that you’re an endless well of power and I want to drink deep.” She breathed him in, “You smell so good – like the forest after rain. Earthy.” She leaned forward so their lips almost touched, “I wonder what you taste like – ”

She pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue across the seam begging for entry. Some of the ice thawed from the western lord but he did not move a muscle. He had smelt the pheromones in the wolf’s room and knew that this was just another ploy for her to absorb his power. Sesshomaru could smell her attraction to him, it was thick within the cocoon. And he didn’t fool himself into thinking anything of it. Sex and violence. That is what the stone craved and demanded from the miko. Lust and fear and pain were all just facets of those two things; all of which he was well acquainted.

Sesshomaru had been with many females in the past and all of them wanted the same thing from him – his power. Whether it came in the form of his titles and lands or in the way of bragging rights having bedded the Lord of the West – it was all the same. In this instance, the female on his lap wanted his literal power. An inkling of fear that she could just _take_ _it_ at any time added a chilling thrill to the chase. One that he didn’t know he wanted until now. He could overpower her physically, but her abilities leveled the playing field significantly. If anything, she carried the advantage. When was the last time he let his emotions overtake him? He couldn’t remember.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

She pulled back when he did not acquiesce to her kiss and her aura took on a sharp edge, “You don’t want me?”

Years of tightly controlling his reactions helped maintain his stoic façade.

It helped him lie.

“No.”

Kagome inhaled deeply and thunder boomed overhead.

She hissed, “Liar.”

Kagome rocked forward on his lap, grinding herself against him before their lips clashed. She tangled her claws into his wet hair and attempted to force her way behind his lips. It was a siege; one he wasn’t sure he wanted to defend against. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips slightly and that was all the invitation she needed – she had broken through his barely-there defenses. Sesshomaru’s claws pierced the sensitive flesh on her hips and she moaned into his mouth in response. The sound fueled him, and he shifted her so she straddled only one muscled thigh, grinding her against him.

“Yesss,” she hissed, nipping his bottom lip with her fangs.

He growled and palmed her breast, letting his lust rise to the surface. Sesshomaru could smell her virginity. Her innocence. His mouth salivated at the scent and he pulled her in for another kiss; this one was a clash of teeth and tongues. Another rumble of thunder as she rode his thigh, panting. Beneath her wings, they were a tangle of hands and mouths, growls and moans.

She swirled her hips against him, increasing the friction and he spurred her forward. She tossed her head back, “I’m close.”

“Come for me,” he purred.

And she did. There was a flash of lightning and she cried out as her body met its release.

“Devour!”

A large acid green orb, thrice the size of Kouga’s, went from his chest to hers.

“Devour!”

Another. Her wings opened wide as she panted, rain coating them once more. She laughed; crimson eyes bright.

“Devour!”

She hummed and closed her eyes, coming down from her high.

“Sleep,” Sesshomaru commanded.

The scar on his palm tingled and the siren collapsed against him in a heap. The rain lessened until the storm cloud disappeared entirely. The rainbows above the castle melted away. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping miko in his arms – her breathing deep and even.

“What have I gotten myself into,” he murmured laying her on the ledge beside him.

His member was uncomfortably rigid within his hakama and he adjusted himself, forcing himself down from his lust-induced haze. Sesshomaru removed his kimono and draped it over the girl, covering her modesty before they returned to the castle. Folding her wings to her back, he bundled her into his arms and launched himself to the air, gliding down to the empty gardens below.

Akiko and Inukimi appeared from the castle and met him there.

The western lord landed gently on the damp grass and marched towards the shoji which led to the family quarters. The females hurried to assist, opening the doors and ushering him up the stairs.

“What happened?” inquired the western lady.

He gave her a flat look, “What do you _think_ , mother. The girl lost control.”

The kitsune sniffed the air and flashed him a grin, “Doesn’t seem she’s the only one.”

He growled and she flitted ahead with a smirk to open the door to her shared rooms. Sesshomaru pushed past her and went to lay the siren down on her own bed.

Inukimi padded beside him and took in the sleeping girl, “Any injured?”

He shook his head, “The wolf received some scratches. Minor. Should heal quickly.”

His mother assessed him next, “What about your face?” She went to reach for his cheeks but he batted her hands aside, focusing his youki to quickly heal the small wounds.

Sesshomaru turned to the still grinning kitsune, “Stay with her, get her cleaned up, call me if there is trouble.”

“Yes, my lord,” she bowed her head. “Should I send for new clothes for you as well? Yours seem to be quite _wet._ ”

Sesshomaru snarled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A few moments later they heard the door to his study slam as well. The females shared a look and a grin.

“It appears your work may be easier than I had originally assumed,” joked the kitsune.

Inukimi pinched the wet, blood-stained kimono between her thumb and forefinger, wrinkling her nose at the thick smell of musk, “Yes, it appears that way. However, a mother never enjoys seeing these types of results firsthand.” She threw the garment to the fox, “Burn this please.”

Akiko laughed catching the offending silk, “As you wish.” Green foxfire appeared from her hands and the kimono burned to ash, then to nothing.

They both hovered over the naked girl and Inukimi picked up a piece of hair that clung to the siren’s neck, rubbing the silky strand.

“She really is quite beautiful – powerful too,” chimed the vixen, silver eyes full of mischief.

Inukimi set the strand with the rest, “Yes…but will it be enough.”

* * *

The antler ring on Kakumaru’s hand vibrated. He set the dish he was washing aside and dried his hands. He turned to Natsuki, who was spinning her silk into a new shirt for him, and said, “I’m feeling a bit tired – I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.”

She looked up from her work, her six hands continued their course, and smiled. “Ok – I’ll get dinner started in the meantime.”

“What’s on the menu for tonight?”

“With the market reopened, I was thinking something with fish?”

He grinned, “That sounds great.”

She set down the silks on the table and stood, “Then it’s settled. I’ll head out now.”

Natsuki grabbed her satchel off the hook, gave Kakumaru a peck on the cheek, and set out. Once the door closed behind her, the sika sprinted to his room and dug a barrier crystal from beneath the loose floorboard. He sat cross-legged on the ground and siphoned a bit of youki into it; the soundproof barrier popped into place.

He turned his ring and waited.

“Took you long enough,” came his master’s annoyed voice.

“My apologies my lord – how can I be of service?”

There was a pause.

“I’ll be at the western castle tomorrow. Under my usual guise.”

Kakumaru swallowed, “How long will you be staying.”

“Unsure, I’m keeping my schedule flexible and seeing how things go.”

“Understood.”

“Any more news?”

The sika itched the bud of his antler, splitting the sensitive skin. He cursed under his breath. “Not yet, my lord – I’ve been keeping an ear out for anything worthwhile. Our contact is supposed to meet with me the night of the festival with another update.”

“Excellent. Their last document solidified Mizuki’s resolve. Things are picking up.”

“Seems like it.”

A pause.

It made the deer nervous.

“Anything else my lord?”

“No…I don’t believe so – Kakumaru?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Remember to whom you belong.”

The connection cut off.

Kakumaru released a pent-up breath and turned off the barrier. He hid the crystal back under the floor and sank onto his futon, holding his face in his hands.

“How could I forget?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my lawd – things are heating up! I’d love to know what you thought about this chapter. First time writing with a twist of lime! 
> 
> Thank you to those who have left comments and kudos or subscribed, it means a lot!
> 
> Next week – we have the Demon Jeweler arriving in the West!  
> The week after – Inukimi’s festival!
> 
> The next two songs have been added to the playlist for those interested in hearing the theme for the chapters!  
> <3FF


	15. Bad Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A ton happens in this chapter that’s why it’s so long! All the pieces are coming together. I feel like each chapter keeps getting longer and longer but there really isn’t a good place for me to split them up! Again, thanks so much for reading! ENJOY!
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Bad Thoughts by Rome Hero Foxes  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

_The bright full moon hung at its precipice, setting the sea ablaze with its silver luminosity._

_Kagome swam beneath the waves; tail and wings propelling her forward as her heart raced, hair streaming behind her. Something was stalking her; putting her teeth on edge and causing adrenaline to course through her veins. She pushed herself forward, hugging the coastline in case she needed a different method of escape. A shadow passed overhead. Thick grey tiger shark tail with a white underbelly – Kaito. He wouldn’t have shown himself if it wasn’t important. She grimaced and surged up to meet him above the waves._

_He had already breached the surface when she arrived, his face stern._

_“How long have you been following me?” she spat._

_“Since you left the caves.” His grey eyes – usually hard as steel – were soft and full of sympathy._

_She hated it._

_“You can’t run away from this,” Kaito said quietly, moving closer to her._

_Kagome maintained the distance between them, “Don’t – don’t you dare –”_

_“She’s dying, Sushi – it’s been confirmed. And now’s not the time for your games where you run away when things get rough. Our people are relying on you – Mizuki is relying on you.” He closed the gap and grabbed her arms, then gently said, “Your mother, she’s asking for you – they’re saying there’s not much time left...We need to hurry and get you back before –”_

_Kagome yanked her arms from his grasp, voice cracking as she fought back tears, “I_ can’t _.”_

_He put his arms around her and pulled her close, he kissed the top of her head, “You have to…You’re going to be Queen soon. I’m afraid you can’t avoid your destiny for much longer.”_

_Her body tensed at his words and she wrapped her arms around his middle to compensate. They bobbed in the ocean; her wings and impossibly long tresses floated behind her like a dark cape, their tails gently swayed back and forth, treading water._

_She whispered, “There’s no guarantee that the stone will pick me. There’s a chance Mizuki will be queen. Then – then I’ll be free.”_

_Kaito stroked his hands down her back soothingly, his voice sounded sad to even her ears, “You don’t believe that. He craves excess in all things and you’re the only candidate who could possibly satiate him – your sister doesn’t even come close.”_

_Traitor tears slipped down her cheeks and she angrily dashed them away. His words cut her deep with their honesty, for she knew them to be true. Her mother was dying. The stone would choose her. She would be queen. She let out a broken sob and Kaito rumbled softly in his chest in an attempt to calm her breaking heart. Kagome pulled back, her amethyst eyes shining, brought her arms around his neck, and lowered him further into the water so they were eye to eye. She kissed him then. Slowly. Softly. Languid like streaming water. New territory for them both when their typical dalliances were an all-consuming inferno – hot and blazing._

_They closed their eyes and kissed each other gently under the moonlight._

_Him, accepting._

_Her, frightened._

_She broke their kiss and ran her hands up to cup his strong jaw. She traced the dark grey scales there and searched his face for answers to her unspoken question._

_“Promise me something,” she said._

_His eyes regained some of their hardness and she watched with wonder as it melted away – for her._

_“Anything.”_

_She swallowed thickly, “Promise me that if the stone doesn’t choose me – we’ll run away together. Leave the clans, the politics – all of it – and just go wherever the wind or sea takes us. Just the two of us, forever.”_

_He didn’t hesitate for even a moment, “I promise,” he said solemnly._

_More tears accompanied her sense of relief. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb._

_“Kaito, I – I lo –”_

_“Shhh – I know,” he kissed her softly, “I know.”_

_Kagome was yanked harshly into the sky._

_And she screamed as her hands desperately tried to grasp onto the Ningyo who disappeared beneath her. Except, he wasn’t beneath her – he was above her and she twisted deeper into the sea. Tail transformed into legs and she kicked to free herself from the grasp of invisible hands. She tumbled past moonbeams and into a school of silver fish that shone like stars; she churned amongst them like flotsam under tumultuous waves. Deeper into space she tumbled until the silver fish swam to shape constellations that burned brightly around her, forcing her to shield her eyes from their intensity. They transformed from fish to burning balls of gas to heavenly creatures who spiraled around her in a chaotic starry dance._

_Yagi, the sea-goat._

_Iruka, the dolphin._

_Kani, the crab._

_Uo, the twin fish._

_Umihebi, the sea serpent._

_And a dozen more constellations circled her – whispering. whispering. whispering._

_She gasped violently for air as she floated through dark space – a lost satellite in a sea of gods._

_Umihebi broke free from his unending battle with Hebitsukai and turned vicious teeth towards her. His starry outline turning midnight black. Black as coal. Black as space. Black as nothing. And his maw opened wide and his throat was a ceaseless black hole that slithered with a thousand tongues that pleaded for –_ more.

_He wanted to consume the world._

_He settled for her._

_His jaws snapped closed and she was tossed through the event horizon into the insatiable gullet of the leviathan._

_Light – above her._

_Voices – surrounding her._

_Her senses were awash with_ feeling _._

_“Kaito?”_

_“She’s coming around, release her bindings and call Princess Mizuki.”_

_Her limbs felt like lead and she rolled to her side, tentatively opening her eyes. A sea of Ningyo surrounded her. Bodies colliding with one another in a whirl of moans and touch. The cave smelt of salt and sea and –_ sex _. She looked up and Kaito hovered above her, his face a mask of concern._

_“You’re back,” he breathed._

_Kagome gingerly sat herself up. The scenario she found herself in could only mean one thing – she glanced at her chest. There, nestled into her sternum was the Calamity Tempest Stone in all its starving splendor. She choked back a cry and the sad look Kaito gave her cleaved her heart in two._

_“How long,” she licked her lips, “How long has it been?”_

_He ran his claws through his short grey hair, mussing it further, “A little over a week. Luckily, we were prepared for the inevitable and had the clans here on rotation. The stone consumed a lot – much more than we originally anticipated and I’m worried – the madness shouldn’t have gripped you for this long. Something’s not right.”_

_“Over a week,” she whispered, “Mother’s been gone for over a week…”_

_“Shinkai!” Mizuki sprinted from a tunnel to the right, tripping over writhing bodies in her haste, “Oops, sorry – excuse me!” Tears shone in her eyes. Kagome thought she looked tired._

_“Shinkai – thank goodness you’re back,” she wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome and squeezed. She could feel hot tears dripping down her front as Mizuki sobbed against her shoulder._

_She held her sister protectively and whispered, “Who’s Shinkai?”_

Kagome woke with a frightened gasp and she clutched her hands to her chest.

“A dream – it was just a dream…no – a _memory_.”

She carefully sat herself up and glanced around the room.

_‘What time is it, shouldn’t Kouga have woken me by now? Wait, this is my room – how did I…’_

“What was a memory?”

Kagome startled as Akiko shouldered her way past the cracked door carrying a tray laden with food and drink.

“I thought you might be hungry after your escapades,” the vixen laid the tray on Kagome’s lap.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, “Escapades? Akiko, I don’t understand what’s going on. I took a nap while at Kouga’s and now…” she trailed off.

Akiko sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, her tails pulled onto her lap, “Eat and we’ll talk.”

Kagome’s stomach took that moment to grumble and she smiled sheepishly. She took a sip of water and began to dig into her plate.

“Kagome, you lost control this afternoon.” Chopsticks clattered onto the tray. Akiko held up her hands, “It’s ok, no one got seriously hurt. You managed to scratch up Kouga a bit but I assure you – he’s fine – probably more than fine.”

“You swear that I didn’t hurt anyone? No one died? And what do you mean by ‘more than fine’?”

“I swear on my life. No harm befell anyone here in the West. You tempered your actions to involve only the wolf and my lord.”

Akiko’s eyes burned with mischief, “As for Kouga being ‘more than fine’ – apparently, you gave him quite the show. I didn’t know you had it in you, little siren.” She smirked, “From his report, you attempted to seduce him before you tore up his chest and consumed his youki. He managed to alert Sesshomaru who chased you up the mountainside and brought you back – nude and wrapped in his bloody kimono. You caused a mild summer storm – the rainbows were a nice touch I might add – and have been asleep for the last few hours under the influence of the ring.” She nodded to said ring and patted Kagome on the back as the girl found herself suddenly red-faced and choking.

Kagome’s face burned in embarrassment, “I was naked – Sesshomaru saw me naked!” She moaned and hid her face behind her hands, “Akiko, be honest – did Sesshomaru say what happened?”

The vixen’s smile grew, “Alas, the Western Lord is not required to report to a lowly kitsune such as I. If you want to find out what happened – you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

Kagome thought she would melt into the bedding with how hot her face burned. Calling her mortified would have been a severe understatement to the level of embarrassment she carried within her. How could she ever look either male in the eyes again knowing – or in this case, not knowing – what she did? She didn’t even _remember_ any of her actions. Another harried moan escaped her.

Tinkling bells as Akiko laughed, “Not to worry! I’m sure the West’s inhabitants would agree with me when I say – that level of madness is much preferred over you destroying our beloved city!” The kitsune’s golden ears twitched, “Perfect timing – it seems you have some company.” She stood and chucked Kagome under the chin, “Chin up, little one – and good luck. I must go inform my lord that you are awake. If you need anything, we’re right down the hall.”

The kitsune sashayed across the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her, and Kagome could hear the quiet murmur of voices from the sitting room.

“Good luck?”

There were gentle footsteps and a hesitant knock.

“Come in.”

To Kagome’s astonishment, in strode Inuyasha. Dressed in his normal robe of the fire rat, Tessaiga on his hip; he looked as if it was just another day in the feudal era. Like at any moment, they would need to go questing for jewel shards and he would gruffly protect her from any danger. Her eyes prickled and she swallowed down the cry that threatened her. She didn’t want to scare him away, not when she had been waiting for so long for him to return to her.

Inuyasha palmed his neck nervously, amber eyes adverted, “Uh – hey Kagome, is it okay if we talk?”

“Of course,” she said weakly.

He shuffled into the room, and with nowhere else to sit, he stiffly perched himself at the foot of the bed. All signs pointed to his readiness to flee at the first sign of danger. Kagome wanted to close the distance between them; have him hold her as she cried and shared some of her burdens. But she couldn’t. Not with how messy things had become over the last month. She wasn’t even sure if their friendship was salvageable at this point and knew that any romantic notions they had shared, were gone for good.

Nervous energy suffused the room as each struggled to start the conversation.

“Kagome, I –”

“Inuyasha, I –”

They both sighed.

Kagome placed the tray on the floor, appetite lost.

Inuyasha’s brows furrowed with determination, but he still couldn’t meet her eyes. “Kagome, I’ll go first,” he took in a deep breath. “I wanna start by saying I’m sorry. You know it ain’t easy for me to talk about how I feel and this time is no exception. I just felt like a complete failure and couldn’t face you. I failed you. I failed –” his breathing hitched, “ – Miroku. Everyone. I wasn’t strong enough to protect any of you, and for that – I’m more sorry than you could ever know.”

Tears stung Kagome’s eyes but she didn’t let them fall; instead, she said, “Inuyasha, it’s not your fault.”

“Don’t start with that bullshit lie, we both know the truth,” he said angrily.

“No Inuyasha – you don’t get to dictate what the truth is,” her anger rose to meet his. “How you even managed to take the blame fully on your shoulders is a testament to your own ego.”

He growled at her and she hissed back. Inuyasha was taken aback by her reaction and he recoiled.

She trudged on, “You really think that you had anything to do with what happened?”

He stared at his hands, “I’m the one who sent Miroku after you, told him to protect you. If I would have just abandoned the fight with the deer youkai and gone after you myself, all of this could have been avoided.” 

“There was a fight with a deer?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No, no one’s told me anything. Inuyasha…what happened that night?”

The hanyou blew out a breath, “You left to go to the hot springs and while you were gone, the monk and I were ambushed. Followed the fucker into the woods, but the storm was already pretty bad and I sent Miroku back to go find you. It was a deer youkai who had attacked us, wouldn’t say who he was or why. He managed to slice me pretty deep and right when I thought he was going to kill me – he took off into the woods.” His hands touched his chest at the memory. “I figured it was more important to find you two instead of chasin’ after him in the storm. So, I tracked you both to the hot spring and started to panic when I didn’t find either of you there. Tracked you to the cave and well…you know the rest.”

They both hung their heads from the shame and guilt that lay thickly over them. Smothering them both in varying degrees of pain.

Inuyasha met her gaze then, “I – ah – I don’t blame you, Kagome, for any of it. I don’t think Miroku would either. I was there in Sesshomaru’s rooms when you told your side of the story.”

“I know,” whispered Kagome.

“You knew I was there? How?”

“Kouga told me.”

“Fucking mangy wolf, can’t keep his yap shut.”

She smiled weakly as she focused on her breathing. The question that she had been agonizing over for weeks burned her throat as she voiced it. “Inuyasha, I never meant to kill Miroku. I swear to you. I came up from the madness for only a few moments and I told him to _run_ because I couldn’t control myself. I begged him to go and he was about to leave and then….and then he came back.” She couldn’t keep the tears in, a broken sob escaped her, “Why would he do that? Why wouldn’t he _go_ when I told him to?”

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, his voice cracking as he spoke. The answer was a simple one. “You don’t know? It’s because he loved you and couldn’t just leave you behind when he thought you were in trouble.”

That single sentence threw her over the jagged edge and she tumbled headfirst into her grief. Bone-wracking sobs fractured through her and she shook with their force. Inuyasha, unable to prevent his own grief from rising, opened his arms and beckoned Kagome to him. She hesitated, only for a moment, giving him enough time to rescind his offer if he felt so inclined; when his arms remained wide and he gave her a timid encouraging nod – she catapulted herself into the safety of his arms.

Kagome buried her face into his chest and bawled.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly and Kagome could feel warm tears dripping into her hair. They stayed that way for quite some time. Rocking one another. Taking refuge in each other’s arms from the catastrophic pain they both shared at losing a loved one. When her weeping quieted to a sorrowful sniffle, and Inuyasha’s tears had run dry, they pulled back.

“I know this may not be a good time, but Shippo wanted me to give you this,” he pulled out a well-worn piece of paper from his sleeve and handed it Kagome. She scooched off his lap.

“Shippo?” She opened it and stared at the picture he had drawn; the trickle of tears increased into a flood. She read the message he had written aloud, “‘ _We forgive you. Please come home._ ’”

Kagome clutched the piece of paper to her chest as if it were her adopted son and met Inuyasha’s eyes, “Thank you for delivering his message. I miss him so much. Does he know?”

Inuyasha nodded.

“Sango too?”

Another nod.

“How – how is she?”

Inuyasha rubbed his neck, “About as good as she can be given the circumstances. I’ve been keeping in touch, writin’ letters. I asked if they both wanted to come to the West. Shippo does, but doesn’t want to leave Sango alone and… Sango doesn’t. Says she’s not ready to see you yet.”

“I understand,” said Kagome sadly, wiping her eyes. She sent the drawing beside her so her tears wouldn’t damage it.

“Sango asked if I would take her to see Miroku’s grave, soon – while she’s still able to travel,” Inuyasha fidgeted his hands. “I was gonna ask Sesshomaru if I could go…leave tomorrow if possible.”

Kagome sat up straight, “Since when do you need his permission to do anything?”

He gave her a flat look, “Feh – since the fucker took me into his pack. He summoned me not long after I started my search for you, said I needed to atone for the crimes of my packmate.”

Kagome gasped, “Are you ok?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “I’m fine…if anything my time here has been – nice? He has me shadowing the general. Tadashi’s been training my skills, teaching me military tactics, stuff like that. And Inukimi has been telling me stories about my old man. Honestly, I haven’t even really fought with the bastard since I got here. We’ve been _cordial_ if you can picture that,” he laughed softly. “I don’t think he quite knew what to expect when he brought me here, but I’m appreciative of him all the same. I’m learning a lot and it’s nice to have – ” he trailed off, glancing away.

Kagome understood immediately, “Family that accepts you.”

Another weak smile, “Yeah. That. Not saying that you and Sango and Shippo aren’t my family too!” he backtracked.

“I get it Inuyasha. This means a lot to you and I am so happy for you – truly,” she grabbed his hand and brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

“Hey, Inuyasha – can we talk about something that’s been on my mind for a while? Something I’ve just been too scared to talk to you about?”

His other hand laid itself atop hers, “I think I already know – but go ahead anyway.”

She looked to him uncertainly but forged ahead before her courage left her, “I know things between us have always been rocky at best. And after everything we’ve been through together, I thought that maybe, one day, we would be… _more_. That day, when I stormed off to the hot springs – I was mad at you because I knew deep down inside, we were just playing at love.”

She focused on his hands. On how strong they were. On the thick calluses built high from swinging a sword. “I love you Inuyasha. I know we’ve never said the words out loud like that before but I need to say it now.” She took a deep breath and said simply, “I love you. Maybe not the way I had originally intended – but it’s still love. Am I even making any sense?”

Inuyasha pulled her into a gruff hug and she let out a startled squeak. He kissed the top of her head, “Yeah I get it. And I feel the same. Neither of us were being honest with how things were going. And the truth hurts.” His voice fell into a quiet murmur, “That was the last conversation I had with Miroku…he told me that I wasn’t being fair to you, or to myself, and that I needed to start being honest if I valued our friendship.” He sighed, “The truth is good, but the truth’s never fair. And when I understood that truth, I should have talked to you about it right away. But I got scared. Scared that if you knew I didn’t feel the same way that you did, that you’d leave me for good. So, I kept lettin’ the time slip away and hoped that you’d bring it up on your own, like the coward I am. I guess what I’m trying to say is – I love you too, idiot.” He grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood which his confession had darkened considerably.

She hissed and punched him on the shoulder. “Hey! Ow! That hurts! You gotta watch yourself, you got full-demon strength now,” he laughed.

“Oops – sorry.” She wasn’t sorry.

Kagome peeked up at him through her bangs, “Hey Inuyasha?”

“Hmm?”

“Are we okay?”

He squeezed her, “Of course we are. It just took me a while to figure that out. I ain’t the brightest after all.”

Kagome scoffed and buried her face against his shoulder, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming and talking to me. I know it must have been hard for you.”

“Yeah well – you’re my best friend. I’m sorry it took me this long. I just had a lot of my own shit I had to wade through before I could wrangle up the courage. When I heard about what happened today with you…I just,” his ears drooped and he ran a hand down his face, “I just thought – what if the worst-case scenario happened and we hadn’t talked yet.” Kagome hugged him tightly. “All the regrets I have surrounding Miroku’s death. It’s like one second he was there and the next he was _gone_ and I fuckin’ miss him. He became the brother I always wanted and then an accident happened and I was buryin’ him in the fuckin’ ground. And today…what if I had lost you too? I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

“I’m sorry Inuyasha – I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have followed the voice. I should have known better than to wander off alone in the woods at night. It’s all my fault,” she cried.

“Shhh,” he stroked her back. “It was an accident. We both need to come to terms with that. Probably won’t be tonight, but it’s a start.”

The confessions from the two of them sat heavy around them. And Inuyasha was right, it was an accident, but neither of them were prepared to let go of the aching pain surrounding the incident. Time would be the only healing factor. Time and the support of their friendship. Kagome eventually settled and pulled away from Inuyasha. Grabbing the cup off of the floor, she took a steadying sip of water. She clutched the cup like a rosary – fending off the demons that caused her endless grief. 

Inuyasha stood and paced the room, concern laced his voice, “Kagome, what happened today? No one’s giving me any damn details they just said you went off the deep end while with the mangy wolf – scratched him up a bit and took off into the mountains. Sesshomaru brought you back. That it?”

She took another drink. Her face, already ruddy from crying so much, reddened further. “I’m unsure myself. Honestly, I don’t remember anything that happens when the madness takes hold. I just sorta, wake up and deal with the consequences.” Her blush traveled down her neck and up to the tips of her pointed ears, “Akiko said I tried to _seduce_ Kouga before I consumed his youki. And that I was naked when Sesshomaru found me, but I don’t know what happened and – ”

“Wait – he saw you naked?” Inuyasha’s eyes bulged and he growled, “That bastard! Did she say why?”

“Uh – no, I just woke up and haven’t spoken to anyone yet.”

“So, you don’t know if he undressed you?”

“Well, _no_ – but why would he? Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you going?!”

Inuyasha was seething as he stamped across her bedroom. He was already in the sitting room when he called back, “I’m gonna kill him!”

He slammed the door and Kagome didn’t have the energy to chase after.

_‘That entire conversation and_ that’s _what he focuses on? He’s just looking for a fight,’_ she sighed and finished her water then ate the cold meal with renewed vigor.

The sun had set a bit ago and the heavy conversation with Inuyasha had left her emotionally drained. She placed the cup back on the tray and lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Guilt and shame still coursed through her, coupled with her growing anxiety of the future; but now a tiny flickering ember of hope blossomed among the ashes of her life as well. Hope that maybe things could eventually gain some semblance of normalcy amongst all the chaos currently surrounding her.

Kagome smiled to herself; glad that she and Inuyasha could clear some of the air between them. She yawned and was surprised to find that, although she was tired, it wasn’t the same debilitating exhaustion she was accustomed to of late. Kagome felt rejuvenated, energetic, and even a bit like her old self. The whispers she had been blocking out for the last week were nonexistent and the shadows maintained their proper forms.

She hummed to herself in contentment. 

What was different about now that made her feel so – _alive_? Surely it wasn’t the madness…but then – what?

Leaving the questions for another time, the siren reached for the picture Shippo had drawn for her and traced the images with a claw. What she wouldn’t give to hug her kit again – assure him that everything would be okay in time. Unable to do that in person, she decided on the next best thing. She got up and went to the small office next door. On the desk were all the things she would need to write a letter. She could ask Inuyasha to deliver it when he left in the morning.

Kagome sat, made herself comfortable, and got to writing.

* * *

Inuyasha was beyond furious.

And in retrospect, when he came back to this memory in the future, he wouldn’t exactly be certain as to why. Inuyasha had dismissed his claim on Kagome that same evening and it’s not like his half-brother had shown any interest in her in the past to warrant such anger. If anything, he should have stormed to the wolf’s quarters and demanded a detailed breakdown of events involving his best friend. Then beat the shit out of him.

Hindsight is a bitch.

The hanyou slammed the door to Kagome’s room and fumed the short way down the corridor towards Sesshomaru’s study. He could feel his half-brother’s annoyed aura sending him a warning, but he ignored it; opting to slide the door to the study open with far too much force, breaking the shoji in the process. He didn’t even care.

He entered the room like a missile locked onto a target, ready to explode.

With a crash, his fist broke the bookshelf that Sesshomaru was previously standing in front of. A swift kick sent papers fluttering throughout the room like confetti and the desk broke with a groan. He lunged for the western lord, claws aimed at the jugular, and found himself smashed into the wall on the far side – shattering another shelf.

Inuyasha panted and glared around the room. Sesshomaru stood tensely before the balcony. Akiko stood by the only unmolested bookshelf in the room, teacup halfway to her lips. The lord and the kitsune shared a look. Akiko’s, amused. Sesshomaru’s, annoyed. No one said a word.

Akiko took a sip and placed the teacup down on the saucer. Her smirk only incensed Inuyasha further. She said, “I take it your talk with Kagome went well?”

His left hand squeezed Tessaiga’s hilt, “It did,” he said gruffly. “Now answer my question, what the fuck happened with her today?”

Sesshomaru’s answering growl vibrated throughout the room and Inuyasha’s ears flattened instinctually at the older inu’s warning. He went to draw his sword.

Akiko held up her hand, “Come now boys, is all this posturing and testosterone really necessary?

Sesshomaru growled louder. Inuyasha’s snarled noisily in return. A proverbial pissing contest between two dogs.

“Answer the question,” seethed Inuyasha.

“I answer to no one,” seethed Sesshomaru right back.

“Bastard! What did you do to Kagome!”

Inuyasha leapt at Sesshomaru and the western lord somersaulted into the gardens below. The hanyou swiftly followed. Inukimi, who had heard the commotion from her room across from Kagome’s, peeked her head in, unable to resist the call of catastrophe.

“What in the world is going on here? Having a party without me – how rude,” said Inukimi to the kitsune.

Akiko laughed, “Less of a party, more like – brotherly bonding.”

The two crossed to the balcony and leaned their arms on the railings watching the fight below. The kitsune summoned floating fox lights to better illuminate the darkened gardens. Akiko took another sip of her tea and Inukimi sighed. Much to the western lady’s chagrin, the two males were destroying the gardens in their skirmish.

Inuyasha slashed his claws, Sesshomaru dodged – a hedge was murdered. Sesshomaru’s light whip cracked through the air and Inuyasha backflipped out of the way before throwing himself to the ground – a tree was cleaved in half, branches falling in every direction. They disregarded flower beds and upturned the manicured lawn. Acid melted through foliage and feet launched decorative rocks through the air. They were a whirlwind of silver hair.

“Oh – please not my azaleas!” cried Inukimi.

The azaleas were destroyed when Sesshomaru’s acid missed the mark. They sizzled and melted leaving a rotten, molten heap of vegetation. 

Inukimi moaned in horror and fanned herself agitatedly; even Akiko grimaced at the destruction and she loved general chaos.

The kitsune looked at her empty teacup and Inukimi’s empty hands, “I think we need something a bit stronger.”

She sauntered into the study, unburied the small case which held clean cups and sake, and returned to the western lady. Akiko poured and handed her friend the drink who downed it immediately. She poured her another, this one was sipped. Nodding, she made herself a cup as well.

“What are they even arguing about?” asked Inukimi.

“I am not entirely sure,” Akiko winced as Inuyasha was thrown through the hydrangeas sending flower petals catapulting into the sky. “Inuyasha spoke to Kagome, they were in there for a while. Then he came storming into the study and here we are. He wants to know the details of her adventures today, I suppose.”

They watched as the hanyou used an adjacent tree to launch himself into the air, claws ready to strike, “Why are you so defensive huh? It’s just a simple question, tell me what happened when you went to get Kagome!”

Sesshomaru launched off of his own tree and caught his brother in mid-air by the throat, “You haven’t said a word to the girl in weeks and suddenly now you choose to be her champion after one conversation? Pathetic,” and punched Inuyasha in the face before throwing him across the garden.

The hanyou hit the willow, which trembled upon impact, but was up in an instant. He drew Tessaiga and it transformed into a full fang. “Alright bastard, you asked for it!”

“You are unworthy of father’s fang – it is time I removed the burden from your weakling shoulders.”

“All this over the girl,” Inukimi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright, I have had about enough of this. Akiko dear, hold my drink.”

The western lady handed her sake cup to the inquisitive kitsune and reached for the Meido Stone. With it, she opened a portal to hell on either side of the arguing brothers and a dozen grotesque hellhounds poured forth; their bodies were nearly skeletal, and massive jaws housed too many pointed teeth. Their red eyes glowed eerily as the pack circled the brothers.

“A bit of foxfire, if you would please.”

“Of course, my lady.”

Akiko’s green foxfire zigzagged across the gardens, burning none of the destroyed grounds, but effectively splitting the brothers apart with the towering inferno. The hellhounds snarled their dissent and snapped their jaws keeping the inus effectively in line.

“Mother, this does not concern you.”

“For once, I agree with the ice prick.”

Inukimi scowled at them both. “It concerns me when you two fools are destroying my gardens. Now both of you, calm yourselves before I send you to straight to hell. At least there you can have the solitude you need to speak like barbarians instead of the civilized inus I know you both are. You – sheathe your sword and you – drop the dramatics, let us talk.”

“Feh, I ain’t gotta listen to any of this bullshit,” grumbled Inuyasha

“Excuse me?” The hellhounds on Inuyasha’s side began to advance on him, their growls taking on a truly threatening edge as they forced him closer to the blazing flames that burned hotter as he neared.

Inuyasha retreated a step, found himself pinned between the hounds and the foxfire, and growled. He sheathed his sword. The hounds returned to their respective portals and the foxfire vanished. The two brothers glared at one another. Akiko handed the western lady her cup of sake who finished it and set the cup on the ground. Sesshomaru growled as his brother’s eye contact maintained itself for too long, asserting for dominance.

Inukimi cleared her throat delicately, “Now – Inuyasha, what did the girl tell you to get you riled so? Did she remember anything that happened today?”

The growl cut off and Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “She said she couldn’t remember anything.” He eyed Sesshomaru’s stoic façade and noted the obvious tension in his shoulders, more so than usual. “Kagome said that Akiko told her that the bastard saw her naked!” He blurted, blushing but didn’t drop his glare from his brothers’.

The western lady sighed and mumbled, “All this because of a bit of nudity – when did my sons become such prudes?” Akiko shrugged. To the males, she said, “First off, whelp – you will give your brother the respect he deserves. You may be angry with him, but he is still your lord and alpha.” Inuyasha’s face hardened and he dropped his glare. Sesshomaru gave him a haughty smirk. “And you, don’t look so high and mighty – you’re the Lord of the West for heaven’s sake, not some lowly tribal war chief. You should know better than to act so rashly and destroy the grounds over a petty squabble with your packmate.” It was Inuyasha’s turn to smirk as the western lord scowled at his mother. She flapped a hand in his direction, “I am immune to such looks – so need to bother yourself with the effort, son.” He scowled harder to prove her wrong. The effort was, in fact, wasted.

“Sesshomaru – are you going to share the events of today?”

“No.”

Inukimi shrugged, “Well there you have it, Inuyasha.” He opened his mouth to argue but she silenced him with a cutting look. “He is our alpha and is not required to give us explanations – no matter how much we may disagree. I’ll share the same lesson with you as I shared with him this morning – I believe the humans have a saying: you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. And you, youngest son of my mate, are pickled.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He turned to his brother and asked with sarcastic nicety, “Will you _please_ tell me what happened today?”

“No.”

“Motherf –”

The western lady’s voice was an arctic storm, “You best not finish that phrase, whelp.”

The hanyou ran a clawed hand down his face in exasperation. “Okay – if you’re not gonna tell me – fine, whatever – I’ll talk to the mangy wolf about it.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru crossed his arms into his sleeves and began to walk into the castle, sidestepping the damage he and his brother caused as if it were no concern to him.

“Hold on a damn minute, I ain’t done talkin’ to you!”

The western lord stopped, but didn’t turn.

“I – uh – I wanted to ask a – favor,” Inuyasha finished lamely, palming his neck.

Sesshomaru’s look was incredulous, “You barge into my study unannounced, attack me, then have the _audacity_ to request a favor? You truly are an idiot.” He resumed his walk.

“Hey! You haven’t even heard what it is yet – and it’s the least you could do for not tellin’ me what the hell happened today.”

It was an olive branch – a compromise between brothers. Inuyasha wouldn’t press him to say what happened and in return, a favor would be granted. The hanyou watched as his brother considered then turned to face him, stoic mask in place once more, but the tension in his shoulders had eased.

“What is it?”

“I need three weeks to return to the rest of my pack. They need confirmation that everything is okay here with Kagome and Sango wants me to take her to Miroku’s grave.”

“One week.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “It’s gonna take me a week to get back to Edo and then it’s a four-day journey on foot to the village where he’s buried. Sango is pregnant – even if I carry her, it’s gonna take me _time._ ”

“A week and a half, you take two dragons and Captain Kiba will accompany you.”

_‘Probably the best deal I’m gonna get outta him.’_

Inuyasha sighed, “Deal, but while I’m gone – you do a better fucking job of keepin’ that stone under control. It’s your negligence that caused all this trouble to begin with and I won’t come back to her dead because you were too arrogant to do what you promised.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Understood – I will do as you ask. But _little brother_ , remember this day and what you have asked of me.” He left.

Inuyasha glanced to the females on the balcony, “You two have any idea what the hell he’s talkin’ about?”

The females shared a knowing look.

“I have an _idea_ , but it’s never easy to tell with my son.”

“Are you gonna share?”

“No.”

“Like mother like son,” Inuyasha sighed, “Got it.”

Inukimi glided down from the balcony and pulled the surprised hanyou into an unexpected hug. His body went rigid before he carefully returned the gesture. “I’m proud of you for finally speaking to your miko,” she said quietly. Her voice turned chiding, “However, when we spoke about you running into a situation headfirst – it was meant more as an allegory, not that you should just charge into a fight the first sign of dissent.” She released him and Inuyasha blushed.

The western lady scritched him behind the ear and patted his cheek. “Now – about this mess,” she sighed and looked around the ruined gardens. “Itazura!”

There was a _pop_ and the kitsune appeared in a flourish of robes and ebony tails. He blew a kiss to his mate on the balcony before bowing to Inukimi. “I heard the ruckus from the other side of the castle, my lady. I have already alerted the gardeners and they are on their way. Everything should be fixed by morning.”

Inukimi smiled warmly at the kitsune, “Such a clever fox, you always know exactly what it is I need.”

He grinned, “Of course, my lady. However, I was unsure if you wanted servants to repair the lord’s study or –”

“If you wouldn’t mind doing it yourself Itazura – there are some things that are best kept private.”

The fox bowed again, midnight hair tumbling across his shoulders, “Yes, my lady – I will complete it immediately.”

Another _pop_ and he appeared beside his mate on the balcony, he grabbed her hands and spun her before dipping her low in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss, much to the hanyou’s embarrassment, their tails intertwining between their feet.

“I miss sleeping beside you, my love.”

Akiko nuzzled his neck, “As do I, but until things are better situated, I must remain with the girl.”

He nipped her nose and rightened her, “With any luck, things will improve in the near future and then I will have you all to myself once more.” They kissed.

Inuyasha peeked uncomfortably at the grinning western lady, “I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning so – uh,” Moans from the balcony. His face reddened further and unable to handle the open display of affection between mates, he raced back to his room.

Once his heated face returned to normal, and Inuyasha was sure that he wasn’t going to die of embarrassment, he washed up in the water basin, and prepared for bed. Tomorrow he’d go back to having breakfast with everyone, say his goodbye to Kagome, and head out. He threw himself back on his futon and let out a heavy breath. Inuyasha felt both lighter and heavier, having spoken to Kagome. There were still so many things they needed to discuss, but today laid the foundation for their future.

It was a start.

He reran the conversation through his head and all the feelings came back to him. Inuyasha locked them away tight before he felt too overwhelmed. Like he had said to Kagome, it was still going to take time for them to come to terms with the parts they played in Miroku’s death. Maybe all the blame didn’t land on his shoulders, but he couldn’t accept that he carried no fault at all.

It would be another night spent alone in his bed, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head.

_‘But little brother, remember this day and what you have asked of me.’_

“What is that supposed to even _mean_?”

* * *

It was morning and Kagome woke feeling well-rested and happier than she had been in weeks. She could hear Akiko getting ready for the day and did the same. Today, Inukimi’s Demon Jeweler would be here to examine the stone, meaning she was excused from training. So instead of wearing a hakama and kosode, she donned a traditional summer kimono. It was dark blue; patterned with gentle ocean waves and embroidered silver fish. The obi was also silver, and Kagome found a pair of pearl earrings to go with the ensemble. She found the outfit fitting, given her new aquatic nature and it reminded her vaguely of the dream-memory she had the other day. She tied her hair up into a simple ponytail but left a few strands loose in the front to help better frame her face. The siren slipped on some sandals, did a quick check in the mirror, grabbed her letters off of the end table, and she was ready to go.

She knocked on Akiko’s door, “Good morning! Want to walk down to breakfast with me?”

The vixen opened the door and Kagome blushed furiously at the kitsune’s nude and buxom form. Akiko grinned, unashamed and hands on her hips, “Not today little one, I seem to be running a bit behind this morning.” There was a murmur from behind the fox and Kagome saw ebony tails slip beneath the covers. Her blush deepened in realization.

“Oh! No worries, I’ll leave you to it then!” She woodenly turned around and marched across the room, “See ya later!” she hurried into the hall.

“Geeze, what kind roommate answers the door with no clothes on,” she mumbled as she walked down the stairs to the dining room.

She slid open the door and was happy to see Inuyasha joining them this morning. He grinned when she entered, “Hey, mornin’ Kagome.”

Kagome answered his smile with a genuine one of her own, “Morning everyone! Oh – who’s this?”

“This is Lord Hayato, heir to the East,” chirped Rin. Shiori gave the sea eagle who sat at the end of the table a mean look. “He decided to join us for breakfast today! Isn’t it wonderful?”

Kagome padded to the young lord who gazed upon her with wide worried eyes. She stuck out her hand, “Good Morning, I’m Kagome – nice to meet you. How are you liking your time in the West so far?”

Hayato ignored her outstretched hand and instead stood to give her a deep bow, “Good morning Lady Kagome, it is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance. My time in the West has been acceptable thus far.”

_‘Acceptable? Geeze this kid is uptight.’_

“Nicest the kid has been since he got here,” grumbled Inuyasha taking a bite from his plate.

Inukimi sent him a quelling look, “Hush you.”

“Everyone is nice to Kagome, she’s so wonderful after all – don’t you agree father?”

A menagerie of eyes rested on the western lord who sat at the head of the table, reading a scroll. He didn’t look up.

“Hn.”

“Father agrees,” giggled Rin. He subtly rolled his eyes.

Kagome patted the young lord’s shoulder to get him to stand, “Ha, no need for all the formalities - just Kagome is fine. I’m glad everything has been…acceptable.” She smiled weakly and took a seat beside her best friend.

He returned to his seat and watched the siren with wary fascination.

“Kagome, I’m leaving later this morning, thought I’d let you know,” said Inuyasha quietly.

She grabbed some fresh-cut fruit and added it to her plate, “Oh, you’re going to miss the festival.”

“Feh, you know I don’t like that kinda stuff anyway. Don’t feel like I’m missin’ out or nothin’.”

“Okay I won’t,” she hesitated. “Would you mind delivering something for me to Sango and Shippo?”

Inuyasha nodded and took the letters Kagome handed him. He tucked them into his sleeve.

“How long will you be gone?”

“I’ll be back in a little over a week. Sesshomaru agreed to let me borrow some dragons to make the trip faster – Captain Kiba will be taggin’ along.”

Kagome’s eyes flicked to the western lord who ignored the table, “The Captain is going? Why?”

“One of the conditions,” Inuyasha shrugged. “Not that I mind, the Captain’s been a good guy.”

“Must be nice to not have everyone hate you,” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Ah – nothing, just talking to myself!” she laughed nervously and took a bite of her fruit.

Inuyasha frowned and ate his breakfast with skeptical grumpiness.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful. Kagome enjoyed listening to the chatter of the girls and Inukimi’s sarcastic commentary to everyone’s conversations. Yet no matter how much she resisted; her gaze kept returning to the stoic inu at the head of the table. He looked more edgy than usual and didn’t participate in any of the pack banter.

Inuyasha stood, “Well I best be headin’ out.”

He playfully rapped Kagome on the head – ignoring the tongue she stuck out “Stay safe and hurry back”, returned the hugs of Rin and Shiori “Uncle, tell Shippo we said hello!”, and smiled at the western lady who wished him luck on his journey.

Sesshomaru looked up then, “Need I remind you to keep your wits about you, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha was aware of the situation the West currently found itself in. The spy, the coincidences surrounding Kagome, the possibility of war, the _timing_ of everything – he didn’t need the reminder to watch himself outside of the castle walls. He’d been watching himself before coming to the castle and he would do it after.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Just do your job,” he gave a stern look. Sesshomaru returned to his scroll.

“Inuyasha, mind if I walk you out?” asked Kagome looking to Sesshomaru for confirmation. After yesterday, she didn’t want to overstep her bounds.

Inukimi rose gracefully, “I will accompany you both, no need to trouble Sesshomaru – he has much work to do this morning. Pups, isn’t it time for you to meet with Master Ryoma?”

The girls took last bites of breakfast and said their final goodbyes to Inuyasha. The young sea eagle followed behind, almost hesitant to allow Kagome out of his sight. With one last inquisitive look, he shut the door.

Kagome gave it a beat before she asked, “What’s with him?”

Inukimi waved her fan, “Family, politics, all very boring – shall we?”

The western lady led the way down the corridor and Inuyasha and Kagome followed some distance behind.

“Thanks for walking me out,” said the hanyou shyly.

Kagome smiled and looped her arm through his, “Of course! How could I not?” she lowered her voice, “Hey…everything alright last night? You were pretty upset when you left and I was worried.”

“Feh, of course I was fine. Just had to clear the air with Sesshomaru is all.” His voice turned serious, “Kagome, I want you to be careful while I’m gone.”

She quirked a brow, “Oh – kay, you seem like you have something particular in mind?”

Amber eyes shot to the western lady who glided ahead of them; he slowed their pace further, putting more distance between them and her. He whispered, “Watch out for the ice prick. He’s hiding something – I don’t know what it is yet but it’s givin’ me a bad feeling and I’ve learned to trust my gut, especially around him.”

Kagome’s brows furrowed, “I promise I’ll be careful.” 

That was good enough for Inuyasha and he picked up their pace as they neared the foyer.

There was a _snap_ and a _zing_ and arrows tipped with blue fire shot down the corridor towards Kagome and Inuyasha. With a grunt, the hanyou pulled the shrieking siren out of the way. She clung to him. Another _snap_ and a wooden cage dropped from the ceiling where the hanyou had dodged to. Fast reflexes prevented the two from being captured and Inuyasha laughed as he swiftly carried Kagome past two statues that greedily tried to grab for them.

“That seriously all you got! That was easier than yesterday! You’re getting slow, fox! And everyone said I should be worried!”

Kagome’s nerves were frazzled; she had never been attacked in such a manner while walking through the castle. Inuyasha set her down and Inukimi gave them a bored look from where she stood in the foyer.

There was a _pop_ as Itazura appeared, a frown where his usual smile lay. “I thought for sure with the Lady present she would slow you down.”

Inuyasha scoffed, “Jokes on you, I’ve been savin’ her hide for years now. Keepin’ her out of trouble is second nature.” He raised his hand for a high-five which Kagome returned with unenthusiastic vigor.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hmm?”

“What the hell is going on?”

Itazura bowed, his seven tails rustling in annoyance, “Forgive me Lady Kagome, it is just a bit of friendly competition since Master Inuyasha arrived in the West, no harm was intended.” He peeked up, emerald eyes alight, “I wish you a short and uneventful journey Master Inuyasha. I’ll be better prepared upon your return.”

Inuyasha laughed, “Bring it on fox!”

Itazura turned to the western lady, “My apologies, my lady, but Master Mochi has just arrived. He is waiting for you and Lady Kagome in the sunroom as you instructed.”

Inukimi smiled, “Wonderful, thank you. Please send someone to let him know we will be joining him momentarily.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Oh, and Itazura dear?”

“Yes?”

“If you burn down my castle with those flaming arrows, I’ll be very upset with you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my lady.”

He gave a bow, tails swishing, winked at Kagome, and disappeared with another _pop_.

“That guy is everywhere – does he ever sleep?” asked Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned, “Yeah he’s been fun – keeps me on my toes. Kinda reminds me of Shippo.”

Uncomfortable silence.

Kagome was the first to break it, “Well, sounds like we have an appointment with this Master Mochi guy. Guess this is goodbye?”

He pulled her into a tight hug, “Not a goodbye, just a see ya later.”

She grinned against him, “Okay, well – I’ll see you later. Stay safe out there.”

Inuyasha pulled back, hands on her shoulders, “I will Kagome. You stay safe too. Remember what I said.”

“I will.”

“Come along pup, we don’t want to leave Master Mochi waiting.”

A final quick squeeze and Inuyasha headed out the front door. The feeling was bittersweet. She wished she could join him to go see their friends, but knew the timing wasn’t quite right. Sango obviously wasn’t ready to see her and there was no way she could yank Shippo to the West and leave Sango all alone. It would be too cruel. She had sworn to herself that she would find a way to atone for her sins; and for that to happen, Kagome needed to master the stone in her chest or find a way to be human again.

Kagome straightened her kimono and said to the patiently waiting western lady, “Ready whenever you are!”

The lady led them down a side corridor toward the northern wing.

“You seem…chipper, today.”

Kagome smiled uncertainly, “Just feeling well-rested is all. It’s a wonder what a good night’s sleep can do for a gal.”

“Hmm.”

“So, this Master Mochi is –?”

“He is the Demon Jeweler we have been waiting for. Quite the up-and-coming jewelry maker, specializes in magic stones, crystals, and the like.” The western lady preened, “All the nobles are clamoring for his wares and he has assured me that he saves the very best for yours truly. These earrings, for example, are some of his work – increases the sensitivity of the wearers hearing.” She threw a wink over her shoulder and Kagome paled.

_‘Crap, she heard everything Inuyasha and I said!’_ Kagome nearly tripped over her own sandal but outstretched wings helped her keep balance; she knocked over and shattered a vase in the process.

“Everything alright, dear?”

“Uhhhh – yup! Right as rain!” Nervous laughter as she shuffled along, sending out a silent apology to whoever had to clean the mess.

Inukimi stopped in front of the sunroom door and turned to face Kagome, “Remember pup, not everyone knows the full details of the situation you are in. Stick as close to the truth as you are able without giving away too much.” She patted Kagome on the shoulder, opened the door, and glided in, “Demon Jeweler Mochi – so good of you to make it here to the West and on such short notice, I know how busy you are these days! How’s business?”

Kagome entered behind and quietly closed the door. When she looked up, one of the most handsome youkai she had ever seen was hugging the western lady. Their eyes met and Kagome couldn’t stop the blush from staining her cheeks and the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

“It’s my pleasure. Truly, it’s an honor to serve the great Western Lady and her clan. And as for my business, it’s booming!” He laughed and a shiver coursed down Kagome’s spine. “I just finished another stint in the mainland, trying to expand and sell more of my trinkets overseas.”

Inukimi waved her fan casually, “They’re hardly _trinkets_ , Mochi. And if you require any assistance establishing yourself on the mainland, you must only say the word – I would be happy to help where I can. The West’s reach runs both far and wide.”

He gave her a short bow, “I may take you up on that.” The Demon Jeweler raised himself, his eyes catching Kagome’s once more from across the room. “Is this beautiful piece of work the reason for my visit? And I suppose I could check out the stone while I’m here too.” He winked and Kagome felt weak in the knees.

_‘What the hell is going on with me! It’s just a guy – a hot guy – but still! He shouldn’t have this kind of effect on me. Get a grip Kagome!’_

Kagome’s body felt like a quivering mess. Her heart beat rapidly and her lower stomach clenched tightly. She felt coiled and tense and ready to explode. Her youki was clamoring inside of her, rattling its cage as it paced and hissed and purred. She took a deep breath to steady herself. It did little to ease her nerves.

“Yes, this is Kagome. She’s the guardian of the stone we spoke about in our letters,” Inukimi beckoned her away from the door and Kagome hastily made her way over; careful not to trip over her own feet or snag her wings on anything.

“Kagome,” he took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it as he bowed, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her limbs trembled and her voice came out reedy, “Nice to meet you too, Master Mochi.”

“Just Mochi is fine,” he released her hand slowly, fingers lingering as he stood.

Her eyes traveled up and up, for he towered a full head and a half above her. She swallowed thickly.

Mochi turned to the western lady, “Lady Inukimi, is there anywhere in particular you’d like for me to set up?”

“Anywhere here is fine, dear. I’ll pour us some tea while we wait.”

“None for me thanks. I think I’ll set up over there, the lighting is perfect.” He shifted the pack he wore and stalked to the middle of the room.

Inukimi pulled Kagome over to the sitting area a little way away and forced her to sit.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look pale,” said the inu as she prepared cups of tea.

“I’m fine – it’s just – he seems so… _familiar_. I dunno I can’t place him.”

Inukimi considered, “Hmm, have you ever met a tiger youkai on your travels?”

“Tiger?”

She nodded towards Mochi who was laying out crystals and stones in a broad circle, “Yes – take a look for yourself.”

Kagome let her eyes roam over the Demon Jeweler. Yes – she could definitely see Tiger. His hair was a deep burnt orange with thin black stripes patterned through it. It was short and hung over his eyes in a style that Kagome could only call, _elegantly disheveled._ He was tall, taller than Sesshomaru, and his body was hard lines and strong muscles that bulged and flexed deliciously as he moved. The tiger wore a sleeveless haori in forest green that showed off his robust arms, and simple black hakama that was tucked neatly into his boots. Any exposed skin was golden brown and black stripes crisscrossed across his exposed arms and down his neck into his haori. A thick bronze chain hung around his neck that ended in a multifaceted piece of rainbow quartz. Mochi had a strong jaw and his eyes – his eyes were warm sunsets. They were their own shade of tangerine orange that Kagome had never seen before, the pupils slitted and black. They were hypnotizing.

Mochi stood and prowled to his bag. _Prowled_ – that was the only way to explain the lithe way in which the hulking man moved; with catlike grace that would cause envy to anyone with two legs. Kagome’s own clumsy movements seemed childish in comparison. He turned his broad back to the females, and there Kagome saw the long tiger tail which swayed lazily back and forth, helping identify his relaxed mood. 

The tail stiffened and he peered over his shoulder quizzically. When he saw Kagome watching him, he smiled fully, a small dimple appearing in his cheek – the action so genuine and masculine that Kagome nearly swooned where she sat. Had she ever wanted to lick a dimple before? Was the reaction because she was a youkai now or because he was a very sexy man? Did it even matter? She was too afraid to ask.

Inukimi chuckled at Kagome’s reaction and set a teacup in front of her which went unnoticed. “He has that effect on everyone –” she raised her voice, “I fear that may be the only reason he’s so popular.”

His rich baritone laugh made Kagome’s breathing erratic. It didn’t make any sense to her. Never before in her life had her body acted this way around _anyone_ ; and she had been around many an attractive man in her time. Heck, there were many attractive men here in the West – if she were being honest. Mochi stalked across the room to join them, having finished setting up his workspace.

“You wound me with your cruel words, Lady Inukimi. And here I thought I was popular for my jewels and work ethic!”

Inukimi sipped her tea, eyes alight as she purred, “I wouldn’t mind seeing your jewels, Mochi.”

He blushed and ran a clawed hand through his messy hair – it only added to his charm. “I’m ready whenever you are,” he said with a grin.

Inukimi blinked owlishly, “Ready for –” she licked her lips.

He chuckled, “To examine the stone?”

“Oh yes!” she laughed behind her fan, “You two go on ahead, I will wait here for your assessment.”

The Demon Jeweler turned his raised palm to Kagome, “Ready?”

Kagome took his hand and an electric current passed through her as he helped her stand. “Yeah, sure,” she said in a daze.

He led her to the ring of stones and crystals he had created on the floor. A pillow rested in the upper center. Mochi explained as they walked, “Unfortunately, I don’t know much about this stone in particular – it’s not one of mine, you see. This means there’s a bit more work involved with trying to find the source of its powers.” Kagome looked at him worriedly and he gave her a reassuring smile. “No need to worry – I promise nothing bad will happen. Contrary to the belief of some,” he shot a look at Inukimi, “I’m quite the master of my craft. Now, here’s what I need you to do.” He released her hand, “I’m going to ask you to lay in the circle of stones. From there we are going to have to be a bit – intimate.” His chinks stained pink and he gave her a lopsided grin. The dimple reappeared.

“In – intimate?” she stammered.

“Yes, two things need to happen. The first, I need to momentarily seal your powers and put a paralysis spell on you. This is going to prevent _me_ from accidently getting injured by _you_ while I examine the stone. I need to cast my consciousness into the stone to inspect it, which can be a bit of a jarring experience for those with magic stones physically lodged within their bodies. Second, I need to keep my hands on the stone at all times during this process. It’s what keeps me anchored to my body. Since your stone is in your chest, the easiest position for me will be to sit above you – straddle your lap, I mean.” Another blush, this time they both looked away in embarrassment.

Inukimi called, “Why don’t I get this kind of treatment!”

“Because you wear a necklace!” he called back with a chuckle.

“We could change that!”

He shook his head with a smile. “Is that okay?” he asked Kagome. “I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable; I know I look quite menacing.” He wrinkled his nose cutely and gave her a small kittenish growl. She couldn’t help her girlish giggle which escaped her. Gross – had she ever laughed like that before?

Kagome looked at the circle of stones, then back to the Demon Jeweler. “Will it hurt?”

“Not even for a second.”

“Oh – okay. Then I should be fine.”

He grinned and pointed to the pillow, “Then if you wouldn’t mind laying down. Please be careful of the circle, it’s what amplifies my magics.”

Kagome gingerly stepped over the perimeter and laid herself down. The Demon Jeweler had made the circle wide enough that she could comfortably do so without pinching her wings to her back. She appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Kagome adjusted her kimono and said, “Now what?”

Mochi kneeled beside her. He held up a small leather bag, “This is paralysis powder. I’m going to sprinkle some over you and it will take effect immediately. It’ll last about an hour, maybe less. You’ll still be able to speak and blink, just no movement.”

“I appreciate you walking me through the process, Mochi.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to worry you and I find that open communication is best.”

“You could teach these other guys in my life a thing or two,” she mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Ah – nothing! Just talking to myself – a bad habit I have.”

He gave her a quizzical look and sprinkled a dusting of powder over Kagome’s body. She let out a huge exhale as her body stiffened involuntarily.

“I’m going to hover over you now,” he said, sunset eyes searching hers for any signs of discomfort.

“Okay.”

He shifted a muscled leg to the other side of her waist, effectively trapping her under him. He hovered, so as not to squish her with his bulky body, and let out a deep breath. Kagome, in return, inhaled deeply.

_‘He smells like a pine forest at night and – rotting leaves. Mulch?’_

She wasn’t sure if she enjoyed the scent or not, but it seemed to tickle at a memory that she couldn’t quite recall. Everything about him screamed _familiar_ , but nothing exactly came to the forefront. The sensation niggled at her. Mochi’s unique tangerine eyes only exacerbated the tickle in her brain. 

Kagome could feel his tail swish agitatedly across her legs, the motion tickled and she laughed quietly, “You seem nervous.”

Mochi flashed her a grin, “Nah, not nervous. It’s just that – it’s not often I get to be so close to a gorgeous female.” He grabbed a crystal off the floor beside him and held it aloft for her to see, “This is the crystal that’s going to seal your powers away. Just a quick incantation. Keep in mind, it’s going to be extremely uncomfortable losing your powers. Like all of your senses turned down to human levels.”

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“Then here we go.”

He held the crystal between the palms of his hand and chanted his spell. The sunroom, aptly named for the floor to ceiling windows on the west and east walls, became shadowed and a preternatural wind blew throughout the space, disheveling Mochi’s hair further. Long shadows crept from the circle he had created and danced in a jittery grotesque manner as they oozed from one shape to the next. There was a tug at Kagome’s soul and with a wretched yank, her powers leaked from her body and into the crystal on Mochi’s palm.

Kagome’s breathing was labored and her chest heaved with distress. She let out a cry as the last of her powers left her. The Demon Jeweler was wrong – this didn’t feel like being human, it felt like being made suddenly blind and deaf; all her senses revolted at the loss of her youki and reiki and her stomach roiled with nausea. Kagome felt wild and out of control, but the paralysis powder kept her fixed in place. It amplified her nervous disposition. The shadows vanished and the room returned to its normal sunny self as if to spite her rising panic.

“Shhh, it’s ok. Everything’s going exactly as it should be. The hard parts over.”

Kagome focused on his words and closed her eyes. 

“Atta girl. Let me know when you’re ready.”

The siren licked her lips and unbeknownst to her, the sunset eyes followed its trail. “I – I think I’m good. It’s just…a lot,” she finished lamely, peeking up between her lashes.

“I understand. This next part is all me. I’m going to do a quick external check then head on in, just as we discussed. You just gotta lay there and look pretty.” Another wink and she laughed which is what he had intended. He laid the crystal, which swirled with her powers, down beside them.

A blush, “I’m gonna need to open your kimono a bit to get a closer look.”

She glanced away, “Okay.”

Carefully, he separated the front of her kimono; the dark blue silks contrasting with his golden skin and black stripes. He opened it wide enough to fully expose the stone in her sternum, then a little wider to eventually accommodate his large hands, but still maintain her modesty. A rush of lust hit her unexpectantly, as he placed a hand by her head to balance himself and lowered his face to her chest. With his free hand, he pulled a small stone jeweler’s loupe out of his pocket. The magic glass within helped to magnify and locate enchantments. He blew some stray locks out of his eyes before bringing up the loupe to examine the midnight stone.

Mochi spoke quietly as he worked, “Hmm, this truly is some remarkable magic – whoever crafted this put in a lot of time and effort. To keep this powerful of an aura contained…” He shifted closer and Kagome could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. She wanted to stretch beneath him like a cat and bask in his warmth. “I see a multitude of enchantments – let’s see: binding, siphoning, dimensional, and what’s this – ” Mochi pulled back and Kagome almost groaned at the loss of heat.

His brow furrowed and he called to Inukimi, “What kind of soul did you say is trapped within the stone?”

Inukimi snapped her fan closed, “I didn’t. At the time of my letter, we were uncertain…Now, we know it to be the sea serpent, Ikuchi.”

“Ikuchi? Never heard of him.”

“He is well before your time.”

Mochi put the loupe back into his pocket and spoke to Kagome, “Have you noticed any side effects of the stone? Any abilities that you didn’t have prior? There’s a spell here that I’ve never seen before, but some of the ruins are familiar – seems like it’s some type of soul-link.”

Kagome flicked her eyes to Inukimi. After their talk in the corridor, she was unsure of how much to say. When the western lady didn’t speak up, she decided to take her advice and stick as close to the truth as she could.

She cleared her throat, “Yes, there have been some side effects and abilities. I can create and control storms, but doing that seems to drain the stone. It consumes strong auras and I have the ability to pull those auras from people and feed it to the stone. And if I don’t keep it fed, a type of insanity takes over. I lose awareness and sorta – rampage. I don’t come back to consciousness until the stone has been fed enough, but I don’t remember anything that happened during that time. If it’s too hungry, it consumes my own energies. When it’s not fed consistently, I have hallucinations; see things, hear things, stuff like that.” She glanced away.

“Hmm, interesting,” mumbled Mochi curiously.

“Any chance you can remove it?” she asked hopefully.

Mochi frowned, “I won’t know for certain until I go inside. But Kagome – if it is a soul-link, and I suspect it is, that’s a very complicated bit of magic…Even if I could chance removing it, it’d be a dangerous procedure that has a low success rate. With that said, let me go in now before the paralysis powder wears off. Are you good?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect.”

Mochi took a deep breath and created a triangle with his hands. He laid them on her chest, palms down, the stone in the center of the triangle. His hands were soft; lacking calluses due to the gentle nature of his work, but still strong. Suddenly, all Kagome could think of was how nice those hands would feel roaming her body. Her blush deepened as Mochi crouched over her once more.

From this close, she could see tiny green flecks in his eyes that went otherwise unnoticed at a distance. The feeling of déjà vu hit her then, and she took a steadying breath as her mind reeled. Tangerine eyes in a cave. Or was it the sea? Windswept teal hair. No, that wasn’t right – his was burnt orange with black stripes. Mochi’s pine and mulch sent only spiraled her closer to the memory, but as she neared it – it slipped through her fingers like sand.

“Mochi?”

“Yes?”

“Have we met before?”

He raised a brow, “I don’t believe so – I think I would remember a lovely specimen such as yourself.”

“I can’t shake the feeling that we’ve met before.”

“Hmm, perhaps in a past life?” his eyes shone with mirth.

She chuckled, “Yeah, maybe. I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually.”

He leaned back, “Well, let me know when you do.” Another lopsided grin and the return of the lickable dimple, “Alright, this shouldn’t take me long. Be back in a few.”

Mochi closed his eyes and started another incantation. The crystals and stones flared brightly and the shadows danced once more. Kagome watched in fascination as Mochi grew still, his aura flared, and something jolted within the stone in her chest. She closed her eyes. All that was left to do was wait…

* * *

Azamuku’s consciousness tumbled into the Calamity Tempest Stone and into the churning oily-black waters of Ikuchi’s prison.

You see, the rainbow quartz necklace he wore contained potent transformational magic within it. The form was not an illusion, such as the kitsune clans had perfected, and it wasn’t mind control or a shikigami either. Azamuku actually _became_ the tiger. The tiger form he took was once a real youkai, a merchant from the mainland who used to do business with the Demon Jeweler many years ago. Some stolen shipments of precious gems, one nasty argument, and a bit of clever planning – and Azamuku stole the soul of the merchant as punishment for his wrongdoings.

It had taken the Demon Jeweler several years after the fact to finally perfect the magic within the crystal. Now, whoever donned the necklace transformed physically into the handsome tiger. The magic was strong – but limited in time. At most, he could wear the necklace for three days before it needed to be charged again. Plenty of time for what he had planned during his stay in the West.

After the rainbow quartz was complete, Azamuku had adopted the name ‘Mochi’ for all his dealings in this form. Truly, it was only the Ningyo clans who had seen his actual face. They were his first clients, and he had been young and stupid to have not used an alias for his business dealings. When business and pleasure mixed and things turned sour, well –

Alas, it was too late to change the past.

There were a few fundamental things that did not shift with his transformation into the tiger. The first, was his eyes – the tangerine-sunset orange were his own. The fact that Kagome had even questioned a possible history between the two had set his fangs on edge in worry. He had no idea how much she knew or what she remembered. The possibilities were endless, and having that much _unknown_ in the game never bode well with him. The next, was his pine and mulch scent. And the last, was his tightly-controlled aura.

Coming to the West had posed both a risk _and_ an opportunity, one that he couldn’t pass up. It gave him the chance to go back and speak with the traitor leviathan and see if any of his plan could be salvaged. If not, he would have to change tactics and put more of his energies into the coming war with the Ningyo. With so many uncertainties, it never posed well to have all your schemes in one basket.

Right as his form began to struggle for air, and he had lost all sense of direction, was he pulled through the barrier and could breathe easy once more. The Demon Jeweler summoned a light…and waited. A rumble in the abyss below and an outpouring of effervescent bubbles. Crimson eyes opened slowly from the darkness and the great beast pulled himself out of his slumber. The creature moved languidly, seemingly in a daze as he snaked his coils up from the rocks, oil streamed from his iridescent coal scales.

_You have returned._

“I have. Ikuchi – I thought we had struck a bargain. Your eventual freedom for use of your abilities.”

The darkling drake turned his massive spiraling horns to the side in consideration; his black tongue darting between jagged teeth to test the waters.

_Yesss. However, plansss change. You gave me something better._

“Better than your freedom?”

_Variety._

The Demon Jeweler’s brows furrowed, “Variety? Explain yourself.”

The leviathan snapped his jaws and hissed, talons shattering the rocks beneath him.

_Do not think to demand anssswersss from me._

He bowed low, “My apologies Great Serpent King. Please, I do not understand your wisdom; could you explain in terms that I, your humble servant, may understand?”

Ikuchi preened at the groveling and began to circle Azamuku; shifting in and out of the light, melding in with the darkness of his prison.

_The girl hasss power and feedsss me a multitude of aurasss. Violence and fear and pain. Not jussst lussst. I grew tired of the sssame meal day in and day out for centuriesss. Ssshe feelsss everything ssso ssstrongly. The choice wasss an easssy one to make – who to keep and who to let go._

“And what of Shinkai? I sent her and the other girl here as part of our previous arrangement. They were both supposed to stay within the ruby chrysalis until the war was orchestrated. Inuyasha was supposed to be the main pawn in his brother’s downfall – like this I have no collateral to control him.”

_Ssshinkai is gone. Consumed. They came to me with their own arrangement; one which sssatisssfied me greatly._

The drake stopped circling; his pupils blown wide as he hovered above the Demon Jeweler.

_I propossse a new agreement between usss._

His tongue flicked out and Azamuku fought the urge to bat the appendage away as it slithered by his ear.

“And what would that be?”

_I ssstay with the girl until the time isss right. Then you releassse me and I ssshall do the ressst. Complete the conquessst I ssstarted yearsss ago._

“Ikuchi – what is stopping you from betraying me again? Too much rides on your ability to control your…appetites. Forgive me if my trust seems strained, but – there is little that you offer now that prevents me from sealing your barrier fully once more.” He examined the thick cracks in the barrier, ones that he had been neglecting as his plan came together.

The leviathan snarled and snapped his jaws, tossing his horns through the waters. His coils slithered in an undulating mass behind him and his crimson eyes flashed in warning. He roared and raged and swung his mighty tail, swiped his claws; all while oil cascaded from his body – turning the black waters into a thick sludge.

Azamuku waited patiently for the tantrum to end; his expression guarded. If the beast didn’t calm down, he’d seal him up tight and get the hell out of there before things took a turn. On the very possible chance that Ikuchi attacked him – it had happened before, in the early days – the Demon Jeweler wouldn’t die; instead, the connection would be severed and he would be tossed back into his body. It was a painful and shocking experience which resulted in a few days of unconsciousness and a terrible migraine when he awoke. Given the limit on the rainbow quartz, that was one risk he couldn’t afford.

Ikuchi paced back and forth, his breathing ragged as he snapped and snarled – his own madness waning. Finally, he calmed himself enough to speak.

_I want my freedom._

He hissed menacingly into the Demon Jeweler’s mind.

Azamuku raised his hands in question, “Then how do you propose to gain my trust?”

_My word._

“Already once broken. My apologies, Great Serpent King, but that does not reassure me.”

The darkling drake stood deathly still. The sudden shift from slithering violent movement to stillness made the Demon Jeweler tense. This would be the moment – the moment where Ikuchi either attacked or came to his senses fully.

A beat. Then two.

The creature blinked sleepily and began to lower himself into his crevasse.

_My word or nothing_. _I will dessstroy the Wessst. I will consssume the world – when the time isss right._

He closed his eyes and sunk gradually into the abyss. The void welcomed the homecoming of its Mad King. The rumbling ceased, the bubbles disappeared, and the leviathan returned to his darkling dreams – a nightmare waiting impatiently for his next meal.

Azamuku released a pent-up breath and ran a hand down his face. The beast hadn’t assured him one bit, but one thing was for certain – having the creature’s abilities made things easier by a long shot. He’d leave the barrier alone for now and if he felt like the leviathan would betray him in the future, he’d return and reinforce it without a moment’s hesitation. The beast could rot in his prison for all he cared.

The only downside would be to the miko…for with the barrier in shambles it allowed Ikuchi’s madness to seep through and affect her more readily – regardless of how well the stone was fed.

Oh, well – a problem for a later date.

Decided, he called down into the dark waters knowing Ikuchi would still be able to hear him, “I accept your word. When I come to collect the girl – I expect your end of the bargain to be fulfilled. In the meantime, enjoy your _variety_.”

_‘And while you continue to make a glutton of yourself – I have a Ningyo’s trust to gain.’_

Azamuku closed his eyes and willed his consciousness to return to his false body.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Mochi had gone into the stone and Kagome was able to wiggle her toes – the paralysis powder wearing off. The tiger still hovered above her, hands pressed firmly to her chest, and she spent the time wondering where she knew him from.

There was a heavy intake of air and Mochi jolted above her. Moving his hands to either side of her head, he crouched and panted. Kagome could feel his tail whipping back and forth in agitation. Slowly, he opened his sunset eyes and blinked in confusion. His face was so close to hers, their breathes mingled and their noses nearly touched. His tussled bangs brushed against her forehead.

“Um – hi there,” Kagome said with a quiet laugh.

“Oh – um, hi,” his eyes flicked to her lips then back to her eyes.

“Would you mind – ” Kagome giggled.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry!” he chuckled with embarrassment and hastily sat back. “Let’s get you situated, then we’ll talk.”

He picked up the crystal beside him which contained Kagome’s swirling energy. With a flare of power, another incantation, and more dancing shadows – the siren let out a heavy sigh as her energies returned to her. The weight on her chest lessening with each passing second as her soul became whole again.

The tiger moved to kneel beside her, “The paralysis powder wearing off yet?”

She wiggled her fingers, “More or less. I can wiggle my fingers and toes but that’s about it.”

“You should be back to normal here soon then – in the meantime…” With no effort at all, he scooped Kagome up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. She let out a startled noise, her cheeks stained-pink.

“You didn’t have to do that. I could have just listened from the floor until the paralysis powder wore off.”

“And miss my chance to carry a real-life, in the flesh Ningyo– absolutely not,” he tucked her in tighter and Kagome could hear a rumbling purr in his chest. The sound made her smile.

Inukimi sat grinning behind her fan as she watched them near. Mochi sat carefully on the chair, and rearranged Kagome so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap.

“My, my, the wolf prince will be mighty jealous when he finds out,” said Inukimi lowering her fan.

Mochi startled and glanced down at Kagome, “I’m so sorry! I should have asked if you belonged to another before touching you. I didn’t smell a mating mark and I had assumed – please forgive my ignorance.”

Kagome laughed, “Kouga? Why would he care? And no Master Mochi, I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“Just Mochi, please. And – would you want to?”

Kagome lifted her face to his, more movement coming to her limbs, “Excuse me?”

He said softly, “See someone…would you want to – see me? I heard there was a festival in the Western city tomorrow night, care to accompany me?” His cheeks reddened, but his sunset gaze was steady.

Kagome glanced to the western lady whose eyes were full of mirth, “That sounds wonderful, truly…”

Mochi smiled kindly, “I hear a ‘but’ coming.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes, “But – I don’t think now’s a good time for me to be seeing anyone. I’ve got a lot going on and I doubt me going to the festival is a good idea. Not to mention, I don’t think Sesshomaru will let me go regardless.”

“Sesshomaru? Why would the Lord of the West not let you go to the festival?” he looked to Inukimi inquisitively.

Inukimi snapped her fan closed, eyes alight, “It’s a long story Mochi, dear. However, I don’t think my son would mind in the slightest. It’s a _celebration_ after all. We’ll just have Akiko accompany you and all will be well, mark my words as Lady of the West.”

“Well? What do ya think?” Mochi’s eyes sparkled and Kagome wanted nothing more than stare into them forever.

“Okay – if you’re sure you want to go with me,” she breathed.

“I haven’t been more sure of anything in a long time.”

Inukimi poured herself another cup of tea and took a sip, “Now that that’s settled. Tell us what you learned Master Demon Jeweler.” She reclined comfortably back in her seat.

Mochi let out a sigh, “The news isn’t good I’m afraid. I’m sorry to say, but there’s no way for me to remove the stone. The soul-link is too strong and the magic is ancient. To remove the stone would be to lose your life – I’m sorry.”

Kagome nodded, her face sad, “Kinda assumed as much. Did you talk to Ikuchi?”

“I didn’t. There was a crevasse within the barrier and the beast slumbered within. I attempted several times to get him to speak to me, but he didn’t budge. I doublechecked and reinforced the barrier though, so there’s no risk of him breaking through the defenses.”

“Well, that’s something,” said Inukimi regarding him. “It’s unfortunate that you weren’t able to speak to leviathan – I was extremely interested in hearing what he had to say.”

Kagome’s wings twitched and she could raise her arm. She pushed a strand of hair that was bothering her out of her face.

“I think I can sit on my own now, Mochi.”

“Alright.”

He gave her a small squeeze and gently placed her in the chair beside him. She wobbled momentarily before she was able to stiffen her spine.

She grinned, “I’m good.”

Mochi returned the gesture, his tail swishing languidly behind him.

“Do you believe there is a way to limit the amount of aura it needs to consume?” asked Inukimi.

The tiger ran a claw through his hair, “Honestly, no. I think your best bet is coming up with steady regiment to keep the stone fed. My guess is that a constant influx of youki will keep the madness at bay and let her live a relatively normal life. Just remember that it takes youkai time to replenish their youki reserves. Consuming too much or too often from a single individual without giving them a chance to rest, could potentially kill them.” He quirked a brow, “You have a way to manage?”

The western lady scoffed, “We have thousands under our employ, Mochi. I’m sure we can scrounge up _someone_ to volunteer a bit of youki to keep the girl satiated.”

He grinned, revealing his dimple, “Where do I sign up?”

Inukimi laughed, “Such a flirt.” She glanced at the position of the sun and asked Kagome, “Can you walk?”

Kagome stood herself carefully and took a few tentative steps, “Yup, good as new.”

“Excellent. Itazura!”

A _pop_ and the ebony fox appeared, politician’s smile in place.

“Nifty trick,” mumbled Mochi.

“My thoughts exactly,” said Kagome.

The fox regarded the Demon Jeweler with wary emerald eyes, but his smile never wavered “How can I be of assistance to you, my lady?”

“Please escort Mochi to one of the guest rooms here in the northern wing. He will be staying for a few days at least.” She said to Mochi, “Care to join us for dinner this evening in the family quarters?”

He bowed his head, “It would be my honor.”

“Itazura, see that his every comfort is met.”

“Yes, Lady Inukimi – I will see it done.”

“Wonderful. Come little siren, I will leave you with my son for the rest of the day. I must finish preparations for the festival.” She stood, her silks and furs shifting around her feet as they settled, and removed the Meido Stone from around her neck. She handed it to Mochi. “I expect its return by dinner this evening.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

He stood and kissed Inukimi’s outstretched hand. Then he moved to Kagome and did the same, his lips lingered a heartbeat too long and adrenaline pumped through Kagome’s body.

Mochi peeked up through his bangs, “Until this evening, Kagome.”

“See you later, Mochi.”

He released her hand and Kagome went to join the western lady who stood waiting for her by the door. Kagome could feel his gaze burning into her back as they left.

* * *

Inuyasha slipped through the massive wooden doors and covered his eyes at the change in lighting. He blinked, and was pleasantly surprised to see Captain Kiba already waiting for him in the courtyard – two dragons saddled and ready to go.

The hanyou grinned and headed over, presenting his fist to the captain. The captain returned the gesture with a rap of knuckles – he found the motion humorous. The hanyou had explained it as a greeting between friends and the action had caught on throughout the Western army.

“What happened to you? You look like shit.”

The captain handed a set of reins to Inuyasha. The dragon he would be riding was a thick beast with brushed-nickel colored scales. Its mane purple and boasted two tails. The captain rode the same steed as he had when he picked up Inuyasha – bronze scales, red mane, and eight-pointed thagomizer on a single tail. They were quite the pair.

Kiba stiffly mounted his dragon, “Got into a fight with the General. Almost killed me.”

“Tadashi did that to you? Man – you must have really fucked up if that’s the case.”

“Get on the damn dragon Inuyasha, we’re wasting daylight.”

Inuyasha grinned and hopped onto the dragon. With a squeeze to its side, they launched into the air on purple flames. Kiba was close behind.

“Based on the schedule I was given, it’s going to be a long trip. We’ll need to limit the amount of stops we make to ensure we return to the West on time. If the weather holds, it should take us three days to make it to Edo.”

Inuyasha gave him a grim nod. “Got it. I tried getting more time but this is the best I could negotiate.”

Kiba adjusted his sword to more comfortably sit atop the dragon, “It should be fine. Honestly, I’m glad to get away from the West for a bit.”

The weeks of training and talking had created a budding kinship between the two. While Inuyasha was avoiding the family quarters, he had spent the majority of his time in the barracks – learning what it meant to be Inu. Kiba had taught him how to ride and care for dragons. Inuyasha showed him sword techniques. Kiba imparted pack dynamics and military hierarchy. Inuyasha shared fun ways of greeting one another and tales of his travels. It was an easy friendship that held no expectations. It worked for them.

The only subject that they had a wordless agreement to not broach was that of Kagome. The miko’s presence in the West boasted too many painful memories for them both – none of which they were ready to share.

The dragons coasted through the sky in a quick clip heading due east. The morning was mild, but promised a brutal heat in the near future. They passed the city, the river, the forests; and in a blink of the eye, they were ascending the mountains and leaving the Western Basin in their rearview.

Inuyasha risked a glance at the captain. Kiba really did look haggard; his usual pristine uniform was wrinkled and his countenance was pale. When he mounted his dragon his hip and leg moved stiffly, belaying his discomfort. The thought of pressing on personal matters didn’t sit right with the hanyou, but neither did leaving things unsaid. He had been there, done that – it made him feel like shit. 

Kiba gave him a flat look, his dark apatite eyes guarded, “Spit it out, Inuyasha.”

“You really do look like shit,” he glanced away unsure, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly…maybe some other time.”

“Ok – well, I’m around if you wanna.”

The captain gave an appreciative nod.

They rode on in silence. Each absorbed in their own thoughts as the morning passed and the landscape right along with it. This was only the start of their journey, there was still plenty of time to talk of sensitive matters in the future. 

* * *

“And with no objections to the mating proposal of Lord Kouga, that concludes the Cardinal Council meetings for this year. Any unaffirmed negotiations will be completed either via letter or tabled until the next meeting hosted by the North in five years’ time. My hospitality remains for as long as you wish to stay. Tomorrow evening, the West will hold a festival celebrating the summer solstice and the newly rebuilt city – you are all invited to attend.” Sesshomaru gave a nod to each of the lords at the table and organized his notes for Itazura to collect and archive later.

“I, for one, am leaving immediately – I do not wish to overstay my welcome,” said Lord Haruto with a sneer.

“More’s the pity, Lord Haruto, for you are always welcome in the West,” said Inukimi breezing into the room, with an embarrassed siren in tow.

All eyes turned to the newcomers and Lord Haruto stood with a flourish and gave a deep bow.

“Lady Inukimi, I was wondering if you were ever going to grace us with your presence. And this must be Lady Kagome. It is an honor to meet the infamous Shikon priestess. I was sorry to hear of your – plight.”

Sesshomaru watched as the miko gave a short bow in return, “Thank you, Lord Haruto. I am grateful for my friends here in the West who have been helping me through this difficult time.”

The siren risked a glance at Kouga, but the wolf was _extremely_ focused on whatever papers sat before him. She tried to catch his eyes but they remained astutely downcast on his work. From what Akiko told him after the siren awoke, and Inuyasha confirmed, was that Kagome had no memory of what occurred during her madness. He hoped his defense of _not having to explain anything to anyone_ worked on the persistent girl as well as it worked on his idiot brother.

He doubted it.

The Eastern Lord gave her a once over, “Tell me, how does a human priestess find herself with a youkai form? And that of a Ningyo no less, one of the most reclusive clans of demons.” When Kagome didn’t answer he continued on, a mocking smile appeared on his face, “Technically speaking, the Ningyo are the subjects of the East…and as Eastern Lord, that would make _you_ one of _my_ subjects. Don’t you find that _interesting_? Better yet, it seems that the human village you hail from is also part of the Eastern territories. So, riddle me this – what’s stopping me from simply returning you to my territory – since I _own_ you.”

Sesshomaru watched as fear ran its course through the siren at the implication in the eastern lord’s tone. A growl came unbidden from his throat and was quickly matched by Kouga. The western lord searched for his mother, but it seemed that the demoness had made a hasty exit; dropping the girl into a sea of sharks with nothing but an anchor around her neck, and she was sinking fast.

Lord Sumihiko, ever the peacemaker, stood and came to Kagome’s defense; giving her a gentle smile before he turned to the Eastern Lord. “Lord Haruto, enough of this. You know that Lady Kagome is under the protection of the West, and until she leaves Lord Sesshomaru’s territory, she falls under his banner.” With a tug, he pulled Kagome towards the door, saying to Sesshomaru, “Come fetch her when you’re done here.” A jibe at his inu nature. And she disappeared just as quickly as she’d come.

Sesshomaru’s scowl flitted to the sea eagle who merely shrugged under its weight. “It was merely a rhetorical question. A momentary loss of sanity if you will.”

“Yeah yeah, enough crazy here to go around. Why don’t you go on your way and we’ll catch back up in a few years.”

“Careful wolf,” said the sea eagle. “Remember whose pass you need access to for supplies this winter.” And with that – the Lord of the East turned without a backward glance to prepare for his journey home.

“Thank the fucking almighty that we don’t have to deal with that prick for another five years,” he gave Sesshomaru a considering look, “Hey…how much convincing would it take to go halfsies on killing the bastard?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, “Not much.”

Kouga laughed, “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” An uncomfortable pause, “So – uh – you talk to Kagome yet about what happened?”

Kouga and Sesshomaru had already spoken last night. They talked in broad concepts, sharing no real details between them, just a general timeline of events; it suited them both just fine. The smell of pheromones in the wolf’s room was enough detail as it was to his sensitive nose, and no one except Akiko and Lady Inukimi would venture a guess as to what happened on the mountainside.

“No.”

“Me neither…You know, she’s gonna have a lot of questions.”

“Undeniably.”

“Gonna answer them?”

“Hn.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” the wolf finished stacking his papers and stood. “I figured best get the embarrassment over with. The sooner we chat, the sooner it’s done. Good luck with your method though, sounds like you’ll need it.” With a quick smile, the wolf retreated out the council chamber.

Sesshomaru allowed himself the heavy sigh to escape his lips.

_‘Perhaps the wolf has a point. Better to take the wind out of her sails before she fans my ire.’_

He sat for a moment longer. Enjoying the moment’s quiet. Sesshomaru could hear the bustle of the castle as everyone completed final preparations for the festival tomorrow. The city was rebuilt, all was well for the time being, and the people were excited. No one but his immediate circle knew of the potential war on the horizon.

Perhaps his mother was right, the celebration would be a nice moment away from work and give him the opportunity to reset. Even if he didn’t stay at the festivities long, he swore to himself he would spend the evening away from his study. He heard a feminine groan of embarrassment come up from outside of the window and felt a major spike of mortified aura. Frantic whispers and apologies and laughter – all of which he tuned out.

It seemed that the wolf wasted no time.

He stood and prepared to collect the girl.

A barrier slipped into place as Inukimi reappeared.

“Mother.”

“Son.”

They stood looking at each other from across the room. She scrutinized him, “My Demon Jeweler has completed his evaluation of the stone in the girl’s chest.”

“And?”

“And he confirmed much of which we already knew: old magic, strong enchantments, hungry beast, et cetera, et cetera.” She waved her hand in a flippant fashion. “He recommends that we keep the stone well fed to avoid any future incidents and he said he strengthened the barrier which holds the beast. One thing of note, he said that the stone created a – how did he put it – a soul-link with the girl. Apparently, it’s what allows her to use Ikuchi’s abilities and for him to consume the auras directly. If something happens to the stone, it’ll negatively affect the girl.”

“Is that all?”

She stalked toward him. The way her shoulders were set Sesshomaru knew he wasn’t going to like what she had to say next.

“No, actually – one more thing. I have given permission to the girl to go to the festival.” Sesshomaru growled, “Under the direct supervision of Akiko of course.”

“Why?”

“Because she was asked by a _very_ handsome male if she wanted to go. The poor girl almost denied him because she thought you would say no! How silly of her to think that.”

“I do say no.”

“Well, I already said yes. You wouldn’t want to embarrass your poor mother in front of company, would you?” she pouted. The effect was wasted on her son, just as his scowls were wasted on her.

His aura turned icy, “Let this be a lesson on making decisions on which you have no say, _mother_. The answer is no, and it will stay as such.”

Her hackles rose at his tone, “You would deny a girl who has gone through so much, the chance for a bit of happiness?”

“For the protection of the West – indefinitely. What did you think would happen when the people saw her partaking in festivities in the same market that she destroyed only a few weeks prior – there would be a mutiny.”

Inukimi’s pout deepened, “Of course there would, I wouldn’t expect anything less. But Sesshomaru, I have a _plan_ for that. A bit of kitsune magic and no one will recognize the girl. Have a heart, let her enjoy a single night with an attractive male – supervised.”

He growled.

She smiled pathetically.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

She scented blood in the water and went for the kill.

“Besides, who better to ensure the stone causes no mayhem than the same Demon Jeweler we entrusted to secure it! Not to mention it would give you the night off from pupsitting.”

When he sighed irritably, she knew she had won.

“Wonderful, I have already made arrangements with Akiko and everything is settled.”

He narrowed his citrine gaze, “If you were already scheming, why even include me?”

Inukimi shot him an offended look, gasping, “I wouldn’t want to make any important decisions without my son involved!”

At his glare, she scampered away with a cackle.

_‘She must have been a kitsune in a past life – that is the only explanation for her infuriating nature.’_

Closing the chamber doors behind him, he casually made his way to guest rooms downstairs, following the mortified aura that still pulsed wildly through the corridors. He stood before Lord Sumihiko’s rooms and waited; the bat greeted him with a smile.

“That didn’t take long,” he stepped aside.

Sesshomaru glided in and peered around the room.

“She’s outside with the wolf, their having quite the heated discussion.”

More frantic whispers and the scent of frustrated tears. Sesshomaru sighed and looked to Sumihiko who casually leaned against the wall, arms crossed. It looked like small talk was in order. Sesshomaru grumbled internally.

“Will you be staying for the festival?”

“Yes, I believe so. Shiori begged for me to attend. It will be nice to be able to relax for a bit before duty calls.”

“Hn.” He had run out of things to say.

The shoji to the outside slid open and in stepped a beet-faced miko and a blushing wolf. She startled at Sesshomaru’s presence, wings flying up and clipping Kouga in the chest.

“Ah! Sesshomaru, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

Kouga pushed down the wing so he could pass and Kagome snapped them closed behind her. He pulled her into a brief side-hug and she flushed as she leaned against his chest.

“We good?” he asked.

“I am if you are,” she said weakly.

“Water under the bridge,” he gave her a wolfish grin, “Let’s just not share with Ayame or else we’ll have a fight on our hands.” He laughed.

“Noted,” said the siren glumly.

He released her then, gave a curt nod to Sumihiko, clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, and skedaddled.

Sumihiko pushed off from the wall, “Well, Lady Kagome, it has been a pleasure. Perhaps I’ll see you at the festival tomorrow evening?”

She glanced to Sesshomaru. “Perhaps. And thanks for the save with Lord Haruto, he’s – a lot.”

The bat chuckled, “And that was him being polite.”

Kagome made a face, “Someone needs to teach him some manners.”

“Him and his son both.”

Sesshomaru had had enough of the chit chat, “Come.” He glided into the corridor without another word, expecting Kagome to follow, which she did after a beat and saying goodbye to Sumihiko.

They traveled through the castle in blissful silence, but the longer it continued, the more Sesshomaru couldn’t help but think it was a one-off. Her aura was a nervous agitated thing, but lacked the sharp edges which indicated her madness. He ignored it and they made their way to his study. Akiko was busy with a lead she was following in the restricted section, so watching Kagome fell strictly to him this afternoon – and there was still much work to be done. The piles of documents that towered beside his recently repaired desk created an immediate headache.

They had reached the study and Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and got to work; not caring what the girl did as long as she didn’t bother him. The first scroll in the pile was confirmation of troop movements – he scanned it and signed with a flourish. The next was a request from a human lord for an audience concerning an increase in demon attacks – denied. A mating request to him from the mainland – melted with his acid. Kagome hovered by the door, her nervous aura and scent suffused the room, burning his nose.

He closed his eyes and sighed, “What is it?”

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. He massaged his temple with one hand, “You are being a distraction. Speak now and be done with it or better control your emotions so you stop being a nuisance.”

He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he was sure were going to spew from her lips.

She bit said lip and couldn’t meet his gaze, “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry – for all the trouble I caused yesterday.”

_‘That is unexpected.’_

“Is that all?” he asked boredly.

“Umm – yes?”

“Then I accept your apology,” he returned to his work and she made herself comfortable on the cushion in front of his desk.

She continued to distract, he set down his quill, “Miko, I can smell your agitation. Apparently, that was not all.”

“Did I – uh,” she hid her face in her hands and sputtered, “Did I try to seduce you too?”

_‘There it is – took her longer than expected to ask.’_

He picked up his quill and dipped it in ink, “Yes”, he finished his letter.

Kagome groaned in horror and worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her wings wrapped around her protectively. “I have no words to express my embarrassment,” she said. “I’m scared to ask what happened – was it bad?”

Sesshomaru remembered what it felt like to be beneath those wings, the rain pattering against them. The heat and the scent of her, of them. The way she rode his thigh and moaned. The feeling of her lips against his. The threat behind her warning.

_‘Perhaps a bit of truth to stop further questions. It worked well for the wolf.’_

He maintained his stoic façade and continued to write, focusing on keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible “You trapped me beneath your wings, kissed me, brought yourself to orgasm on my thigh, and consumed my youki.”

There was a sound of something heavy hitting the ground and Sesshomaru glanced up from his work. With a heavy sigh, he stood and moved to where Kagome had collapsed on the ground. When she didn’t so much as move for several minutes, he nudged her prone body with the toe of his boot.

“Ugh,” she blinked owlishly up at him, “What happened?”

“You feinted – I tend to have that effect.”

The joke fell flat and Sesshomaru watched as tears cascaded down the miko’s face. She was absolutely mortified and he in no way knew how to salvage the situation. So instead, he returned to his desk and busied himself. When her overwhelming scent of shame coated his tongue and burned his nose, he could no longer ignore the quiet cries from the girl. Another heavy sigh.

“Miko, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Kagome kept her face buried in her hands, “How could you say that? I sexually assaulted you!”

Sesshomaru raised a brow in question to her phrasing. He considered her words and supposed he could agree it was an assault of sorts, “Yes, but no one was hurt. The West endured no casualties or injuries –”

“That’s not the only thing that matters! Why would you let me do that to you? I thought that this ring worked right away when it was activated, like Inuyasha’s subjugation beads…”

He was caught in a trap of his own making. How did he explain to her that he was curious to see what would happen? That he, at that moment, found her beguiling and let his better judgement falter. That the assault on his person hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. That, if the madness were to take effect again, he would consider it his duty to keep her predisposed to satiate the stone and ensure to harm befell the West.

He couldn’t. So, he didn’t.

Taking his silence as shame, she did the only thing she could think of; she prostrated herself low before him. Sesshomaru blinked, for the action was wholly unnecessary when he was complicit party to her actions. If anything, he could be considered a _guilty_ party for spurring her on in her maddened state.

“I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am. I –”

“Get up, miko. Enough of this.”

She stayed flat on the floor, wings spread, bowed low. His citrine gaze slightly softened.

“Do not make me repeat myself.” She sat up slowly, but kept her eyes firmly on her lap.

“As Lord, I take responsibility for your actions. If anything, it is I who owe you an apology. I did not listen when you shared your concerns. If I had, perhaps we could have prevented the incident from occurring. I assure you that it will not happen again and have already scheduled another skirmish for tomorrow morning to feed the stone.”

Silence.

_‘How had the wolf done it? A quick hug and words of confirmation and the matter was settled. With me she teeters on the edge of tears.’_

He had no plans of initiating physical intimacies with her again so soon, so he decided he’d do the next best thing to rekindle her spirits.

Sesshomaru said quietly, “You know – you called me an ass right to my face. I believe you may be the only person alive to do such a thing.”

A manic giggle. Kagome gasped, hands flying to her mouth to hide her smile, “Madness Kagome seems to have a lot of audacity.”

“Indeed.”

He gave her a small smile, barely the upward quirk of lips, but from Kagome’s reaction, you’d think he gave her a special treat. Her eyes widened and softened, and her smile turned into a full grin. She shook her head in disbelief.

“Thanks for that,” she whispered.

“Hn.”

A knock on the door and in entered Itazura with another stack of documents. He whisked into the room, “Lord Sesshomaru, a new delivery of missives for you to review.” The kitsune set the pile down next to the already towering stack of work and gave a short bow. With a _pop_ he vanished.

“How does he _do_ that? Seriously the guy has his fingers in a million pies.”

What pies had to do with kitsune magic was beyond him.

Kagome picked up a scroll from the top and read it with a slight frown, “Sesshomaru, why do _you_ need to see reports of staff increase requests here in the castle?”

The western lord clung onto the change of subject like a life raft in a storm, “I am Lord of the West, responsible for all.” And what a heavy burden it was. He finished his note and pulled another scroll from the ever-increasing stack.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, “Mind if I help?”

He rolled his, “How do you expect to do such a thing?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she smiled then and he breathed in deep – the scent of shame and embarrassment lingered, but was slowly dissipating.

“Do as you will, just keep quiet.”

Kagome wasted no time jumping into her new role as assistant. The afternoon passed in quiet monotony, only broken by servants who brought fresh drinks and small plates of food. Sesshomaru watched with quiet amusement as the girl worked her way through the stack of scrolls that Itazura had brought. She read them, thought, then sorted them into one of five piles; each of varying heights. He found her quiet contemplative actions vaguely comforting. No, comforting wasn’t the word for the companionable silence they shared, each absorbed in their own tasks. He found _relief_ in her actions. Gone was the offensive scent of shame and grief and embarrassment, and in its place was the spicy scent of determination – of one who wanted to do a good job. The staggering change in her fragrance was an accomplishment in and of itself.

So yes, _relief_ is what he felt, because that scent hadn’t made an appearance since her arrival; too bogged down by her misery to show face.

Akiko stopped by to collect Kagome a bit later when her task in the library was done, but was waved off, “Can’t you see I’m busy _working_ Akiko, maybe later.” The vixen and lord shared a perplexed look as the girl diligently continued to sort her scrolls. Her body hunched over the papers before she would shuffle or crawl to a stack, depositing the document with an indignant grin. Her bizarre methods, a mystery to one who’s entire life was routine, order, and precision.

Sesshomaru went to reach for another document and his hand brushed Kagome’s who was reaching for the same one – the last one, in the pile. It was early evening and would soon be time for dinner. She snatched her hand back as if his touch scorched her, maybe it did. He handed her the scroll and she grinned sheepishly, read it, then stashed it in the pile farthest left.

“Care to share the method to your madness?” he scrutinized the miniature piles that littered his floor. Gone was the clean organized space, in its place was a chaos that he did not appreciate.

She grinned and her aura swelled with pride, “I organized!”

“Debatable.”

Kagome’s smile faltered but she didn’t let his grumpy mood affect her too much. “I was reading the scrolls and I got to thinking – why is _the_ Lord of the West having to make tiny decisions, he’s a busy guy!”

“Hn.”

“So, I organized,” she pointed to each of the piles in turn, “Itazura, Akiko, Tadashi, Inukimi, and you. I figured that a little bit of delegation would free up your time significantly and maybe you wouldn’t be so tired.” She began to fidget when his silence stretched on, “You know what, forget it – it was dumb of me, I’ll clean up.” Kagome laughed weakly and began restacking the piles.

Sesshomaru stopped her, “Explain how you came to the decision of which scroll goes to which delegate.”

She perked up, “Oh! That was the easy part – things related to the castle workings went to Itazura. Akiko got library requests or research letters. Tadashi, military related items that didn’t request your specific approval. Everything that seemed important but not _super_ important went to Inukimi and you got the rest.”

Sesshomaru considered the smallest stack which was deemed his and found it acceptable. He said as much. Her smile lit the room and he found a mild sense of satisfaction at the sight. Another knock on the door and they were bid down to dinner. They traveled with the quiet companionship of a job well done together and entered the dining room.

Inukimi and the Demon Jeweler were already seated at the table when they entered. Dinner would be a quiet affair with just the four of them this evening. Sesshomaru could sense his mother’s amusement from where he stood and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. The tiger stood when he saw Kagome and kissed the back of her hand, she blushed prettily. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Sesshomaru said as little as possible while his mother tried to goad him into conversation. The tiger and the girl flirted ceaselessly throughout the course of the meal. They shared happy banter, quiet laughs, and even a stray touch or two. She laughed readily at every joke and he complimented her very existence.

He swallowed down the sneer he felt rising at the disgusting display.

The end of the night couldn’t come soon enough and when it arrived, he made a hasty retreat to his quarters, ignoring Inukimi’s apologies for his rudeness. The western lord felt unnecessarily angry. Where had the calm gone after working quietly in his study for the afternoon? How could a single dinner ruin his mood so efficiently? Sesshomaru prepared for bed, his anger increasing as he replayed the evening in search of any reason to justify said anger – and found none.

That night, he dreamt of hot rain that washed him away into a boiling sea; and of fervent lips that moaned promises of future delights…they soothed the ache in his chest.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, when the sky was a dark hazy creature teetering between night and day, a bulky shadow lurked in the corner of the Demon Jeweler’s room. As Azamuku rolled awake, he was angry at its presence.

“What do you think you’re doing?” hissed the Demon Jeweler, still disguised as Mochi.

The shadow took a cautious step forward, “I saw you arrive at the castle...Your eyes – they're the same as the dreams, that’s how I knew it was you. Unmistakable. I have pertinent information to share.”

The informant cloaked in black took another tentative step forward, gloved hands held out in a pleading gesture. The tiger sat up in his bed, a rumbling growl shaking the room, his tangerine-sunset eyes glowed through the darkness and the spy halted.

“You fucking idiot, you come to me directly? You were told to give any information to the sika and he would relay it to me. Now, get the fuck out of here before you ruin everything.”

“My mistake, I’ll share with the deer what I know tomorrow, as agreed.” The cloaked youkai lowered his hands and melted back into the shadows.

Azamuku let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to lay back down; when really all he wanted to do was scream and rage about how hard it was to find good help these days. The incompetence was surreal. But drawing unnecessary attention to himself was not part of the plan. So, he seethed instead.

The Demon Jeweler flung his arm over his eyes and bared his fangs, “Fucking kitsune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The spy! A kitsune! The plot thickens! This chapter was a marathon of writing! I actually finished this chapter way ahead of schedule (last Friday) and have hated waiting for Tuesday to post. I just want to share everything with you guys, but at least this way – I can start working ahead (for once haha) I dunno what came over me when I decided that all this stuff should go into one chapter, but here we are. Hopefully it wasn’t too long for you!  
> Next week – The festival has arrived!   
> Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving behind such wonderful comments and kudos. And special thanks to those have subscribed.   
> <3FF


	16. So Poetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to post – so Monday chapter for everyone! Welcome to chapter 16 and it’s time for the festival! This chapter ran long….like almost 35k words long. And with the last two chapters being so lengthy, I ended up splitting it into two and adding additional content to chapter 17. The songs for ch17 and 18 are already on the playlist if you want a little hint as to what the next few chapters will be like.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> So Poetic by Sundressed
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Sesshomaru and Tadashi observed the battlefield below with a tactician’s eye. They were ten miles northeast of the Western Basin in a densely forested area designated for troop field practice. Another hand-to-hand combat bout, with a slight change of rules and on different terrain, was about to commence; all in the name of feeding the cursed stone. The general and the lord floated high above on youki clouds, gauging the strength of their army and pinpointing weaknesses in their strategy. They had created an ideal learning scenario, after all. Two-hundred soldiers participated this time, the company an assortment of demons of varying skill and experience. The poor training lieutenant was running himself ragged across the arena, trying to tend to the wounded and limit the chaos that was exploding across the battlefield. A fool’s errand for sure. He grumbled about his duties as he dragged yet another injured youki to the perimeter. 

When Kagome had mentioned in passing at breakfast that morning, that the skirmishes weren’t providing strong enough auras to satisfy the stone – Sesshomaru listened with rapt attention. The soldiers were no longer putting their all into the battle and the lord wasn’t ready for another foray with a hungry stone and a maddened miko. So, after a quick debate with the general, they decided to move the troops out to the field and add another layer of calamity to the course; something to really boost the adrenaline for all the participants.

“You want me to fight an _army_?” asked Kagome, wiggling a finger in her ear, because she must have heard him wrong.

“That’s the plan! Great practice for you, great practice for the troops. All I see is a win in my book!” Tadashi grinned, the scar on his face crinkling. “And what better way to add a little _fear_ to my soldiers than having you as an enemy!” He laughed maniacally and floated above the tree line to give the waiting soldiers their orders.

Kagome turned worriedly to Sesshomaru, “You guys can’t be serious – I’m one girl. I can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over my own feet, you can’t expect me to fight a whole army!”

Sesshomaru scrutinized her, then his soldiers, face impassive, “Then it will be a short battle.” He floated up to join Tadashi.

“Shit! They’re serious. Shit, shit, shit!”

Tadashi scanned the formation, a mixture of seasoned warriors and new recruits. “Soldiers, as you can see today’s skirmish is a bit different. The boundaries for this mock battle are marked with x’s on the tree line and extend out to include this field. The lieutenant will be assisting in ensuring you stay within the perimeters.” The training lieutenant gave out an exasperated sigh. “Today’s practice is going to test your abilities – it’ll still be a no-holds-barred free for all, but with a twist.” Everyone in the formation grimaced, it was never good when the general decided to add ‘a twist’.

“Today, we’ll be adding Lady Kagome into the mix! Same rules apply to her as they do to you. No maiming, no killing, last youkai standing wins. On my signal, you have ten minutes to get yourselves situated and familiar with the terrain. My howl will signify the start of the battle. Any questions?”

A male otter youkai towards the back raised his paw. The general gave him the floor, “Sir, don’t the females have an unfair advantage in this scenario?” All eyes roved to Kagome who stood nervously at the forefront. The otter had voiced the question that had been on all of their minds. The females puffed with unfounded triumph.

“Perhaps,” said Tadashi rubbing his chin. “Guess you’ll just have to strategize better to overcome this obstacle. Any more questions?”

Two-dozen hands flew into the air.

The general rubbed his eyes, “I don’t know why I even bother asking,” he mumbled. “Put your damn hands down. On my signal – GO!”

There was a flurry of movement as soldiers scattered into the forest and after a moment, only a wide-eyed Kagome was left standing in the field.

“What are you waiting for, pup? Get your ass in there!”

Kagome shook her head, “I think I’m going to sit this one out!”

The general floated down as Sesshomaru floated up to get a better view of the battlefield.

“Sit this one out? Now’s your chance to _prove_ yourself!”

Kagome’s tone was steely as she crossed her arms, “I don’t need to prove myself to anyone!” A girlish stamp of her foot had the general rolling his eyes heavenward.

“Look, pup –”

“Stop calling me pup, it’s Kagome!”

“Fine! Kagome, this is your opportunity to gain some of the trust and respect that you’ve been denied here in the West. Show these soldiers that you’re not some mad siren, but an intelligent and powerful youkai that demands respect! Send a little chaos their way, help them improve, feed that damn stone of yours – and who knows, maybe you’ll even win.” He shrugged, “I highly doubt it, but feel free to prove me wrong.”

Tadashi stuck his hands in his pockets and began his ascent to join his lord.

“Wait!”

The general looked down.

“I’ll do it. But if I win…I want a favor,” she smirked, “An unspecified favor that I can call in at any time!”

Tadashi threw back his head and laughed, “An unspecified favor you say? Sounds familiar.” He considered briefly, “Deal. But best hurry, you’re already on the clock.”

And with that, the general released a chilling howl.

The battle had begun.

* * *

The sun loomed high over the battlefield. The heat stretched clammy fingers to suffocate all those who ventured out from the shade of the trees. The skirmish had been going on for a few hours already and showed no sign of ending in a timely manner. More than half of the two-hundred soldiers had been eliminated from the skirmish and the remaining participants were fighting brutally; they had divided into two opposing factions. The first, a group consisting of all the females. They had agreed that the best strategy was for them to band together until the siren was eliminated; thus, pressing the advantage that their gender offered. The second, was Kagome and her jolly band of misfits that she had begrudgingly recruited using her Siren’s Song.

Not wanting to control their every action, Kagome had left her melodic command simple, “Protect me as best you can and help me win.”

From there, she readily gave command over to one of the senior ranking soldiers on her team, a beardaiyoukai named Hatsuharu. He had broken their platoon into four squads and strategically placed them throughout the forest. He and three other soldiers were assigned as Kagome’s personal guard. They traversed from squad to squad at random, keeping the enemy confused as to where exactly she was located. The plan had been an effective way to lure the females in and keep them on their toes.

There were screams and a detonation of youki to the south; trees rumbled with the force of the impact and a murmuration of starlings took off into the skies, screeching their annoyance at the soldiers as they passed. Wild fear and adrenaline had Kagome’s heart drumming in her ears, and she kept having to remind herself that this was just a game – specifically designed for her benefit at that. But the way that the soldiers yelled when they were ambushed, the constant fear of the unknown, the way it _felt_ like a real battle, made feeding the stone an effortless task. Already, she felt vibrant and full of energy and the stone seemed to purr with contentment.

That wasn’t to say it wouldn’t eat more...because with every uttered “Devour”, another sip of youki was gluttonously absorbed by the stone. It had an endless appetite.

Another explosion and more yells. It was coming closer to where Kagome and her current squad were positioned. They situated themselves further into the underbrush, which provided better cover, and watched closely for signs of movement. Her anxiety made her vibrate. She felt electric. Her hands shook with it. Motion from the south. A runner, male, came weaving through the trees. Hatsuharu flagged him down and the runner surged forward to give his report.

The rat youkai desperately tried to catch his breath and said between swallowing gasps, “Enemy – to the south – large squad – maybe 30 – we're overwhelmed!”

Hatsuharu growled a curse under his breath, “Understood. Half of you, go support the south. The rest of you, await my orders.”

A series of “Yes Sir!” and fifteen youkai departed to assist their brothers in arms.

He regarded Kagome grimly, “How dirty do you wanna get your claws?”

Kagome pushed down her nerves and met the bears gaze directly. “You tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

The bear chuckled darkly, “You know, you’re not what I expected. Between the attack on the city and the skirmishes...seems like there’s a lot we don’t know about you.”

She removed a twig from her hair, “You don’t even know the half of it. So, what do you need me to do?”

The bear assessed his men. They were tired from the constant barrage of guerrilla tactics they were performing. Luring the females in and eliminating them had proven to be a difficult ordeal, given the cover which the trees offered impartially to all and their diminishing numbers. He batted at a mosquito with his pawlike hands and said, “We need to end this quickly. For the time being, we have the advantage of overall numbers, but unless they meet us in battle head-on, those numbers won’t mean shit. At the rate we’re going it’s going to take us all night to pick them off. We need to draw the females out where we can overwhelm them and I have a plan – but it involves using you as bait and creating one of those storms you’re so fond of making.”

Kagome grinned viciously, “Not the first time I’ve been used as bait and I doubt it’ll be the last. And the storm is the easy part, I’m in. But I have an idea – something I’ve wanted to try,” her aura flared violently.

Hatsuharu nodded, “Let’s hear it.”

An hour had passed since then and Kagome found herself standing in the open field beside the forest where they had originally started. It was the very edge of the battleground’s perimeter and everything was quiet. No birds sang, no insects buzzed, and the air was humid and thick. Sweat trickled down Kagome’s back and plastered her bangs to her forehead. Concentrating on the feeling of rain, she summoned a storm. Nothing like the last one she summoned; no, there were no rainbows and beauty here. Thunder crashed overhead and lightning struck the ground between her and the forest, creating deep furrows. Rain hammered the earth.

Kagome closed her eyes and cast her senses as far as they would reach.

There – to the north and the east, they were coming.

Just as Hatsuharu had predicted, when reinforcements arrived to support the southern squad, the females retreated and regrouped. By putting Kagome out in the open with no support in sight, and away from the cover of the forest, they would try to flank her. Using a pincer maneuver, they would attempt to overwhelm her before her protectors could arrive. The battle had gone on for too long already and they would be desperate to end things with Kagome quickly. From there, it would be the promised free for all. It would be quick work once the main target was removed from the battle.

Kagome made the storm bigger, more intense. The rain and thunder would hinder their senses. Sensitive noses and hearing would be rendered useless. Flashing lightning affected eyesight. The furrows in the ground Kagome created merely marked distance. The females were closing in.

The siren took a deep breath, adrenaline pumped through her system and it took a herculean effort to not launch herself into the skies. That was the backup plan if things didn’t work out. Which, with her theory untested, the likelihood of failure was high. The females were coming at a lope, weaving through the trees, their eyes scanning the forest for any males. And, finding none, they increased their pace to a sprint.

The miko felt unbridled fear as the females snarled their battle cries. She let it show plainly on her face and her wings flared wide behind her in a threatening display. Her fear only spurred them on. 

‘ _Please let this work.’_

Kagome waited until they were almost to the grooves, their feet rivaling the thunder above, then she dug deep within herself and tried the _unimaginable_. The weeks of practicing energy manipulation, both with Akiko and in her spare time, would hopefully pay off in this moment. She took a deep breath, concentrating, remembering everything she had been taught this far.

The siren summoned her reiki into her hands, transmuting the energy to create a pink shimmering longbow. Kagome gripped it tightly in her left hand. With her right, she reached back behind her to where a quiver normally would sit – and shaped a lavender youki arrow. She concentrated on the familiar action; the weight of the bow and arrow, how they felt under her hands, the strength she would need to launch the arrow to reach its destination. By doing so, Kagome forced the energies to act independently and maintain their forms. There was a brief spark as the youki arrow touched the reiki bow and her chest heaved with the colossal effort of preventing them from intertwining.

The females were over the furrows, they didn’t look concerned in the slightest at her single arrow pointed towards them.

Kagome drew the arrow back, the youki fletching tickling her cheek, and pumped as much power as she could into the pointed tip. It brightened considerably, the energy crackling and swirling in her hands, creating a stream of purple light that swallowed her and created a wave behind her. The females were almost upon her now, they grinned in triumph as no males prevented their attack.

_‘Please let this work!’_

She shot the arrow straight into the air.

The females slid to a stop, confused by her actions.

Everyone looked up to the sky. To the storm cloud which was struck by her arrow, rain cascading down their upturned faces.

Nothing happened.

Kagome paled and mentally cursed. With a mighty push of wings, she launched herself into the air, dodging youki projectiles as she went. Several winged females were in pursuit. Kagome wouldn’t make it back to the tree line in time to rendezvous with her platoon. She was outnumbered and well and truly fucked. She cursed her ill-luck as she attempted to make her escape. Her lack of experience using her own body was apparent as the females in the air quickly surrounded her.

_‘Guess I won’t be getting that favor after all.’_

There was a deafening peal of thunder and the storm cloud lit internally with a heaving purple light. It sparked and swoll with energy, as if the confines of the clouds were too tight to hold in the mass of power. A menagerie of eyes flicked to the sky and all motion halted. Kagome hovered in the air, still surrounded by her enemies. She could feel her youki spreading within the cloud. She could feel the storm. Both were her creations after all. Moving purely on instinct, she connected the bridge between the two energies. Another roar of thunder and purple lightning streaked across the sky.

Then, there were screams; for the rain had become lavender light – droplets laced with her youki – and it continued its assault on the earth. Each raindrop was a bullet aimed directly at her foes. They fell swiftly beneath her heavenly barrage and only she was immune to the onslaught.

The females around her in the skies were the first to fall and they crashed to the ground in a tangled heap of wings and limbs. The remaining females on the ground frantically looked for cover – several even managed to raise barriers, but Kagome’s youki lightning destroyed them easily. They dropped like flies. The siren could feel the call of madness as her soul and her powers were linked directly to the stone; she mentally tried to defend against it. She clawed desperately to her sanity; keeping a tight grip on it until she could detach herself from the stone’s ravenous appetite.

The storm lost its purple light.

Kagome felt woozy and glided to the ground. The yelling had stopped and there were moans of pain. Many females were rendered unconscious from the onslaught. The siren negated the storm and staggered through the downed bodies, devouring as much energy as she could. She felt wild and out of control. Where had that feeling of contentment disappeared to? She could feel the famished void calling to her. Beckoning her to join it in darkness. The shadows in her peripherals became monstrous creatures with vermillion eyes. 

“Devour!” The moaning quieted.

“Devour!” All females were now unconscious.

“Devour!” A strong hand clamped on her shoulder and she was pulled backward. One strong arm pinned her neck, the other was wrapped around her stomach holding her tight.

“Kagome, we need you to calm down,” said Tadashi quietly in her ear.

She hissed and struggled to free herself, but the general held fast.

There was a flurry of movement and her platoon rushed from their hiding spots in the forest, surrounding her and the general. The soldiers snarled and growled, closing in their ranks until the two were in the middle of the threatening mass of demons.

“Soldiers, stand down.”

The snarling intensified and a variety of youki weapons appeared. Hatsuharu spoke gruffly, “We have our orders to protect Kagome. You’ll have to let her go first, General.”

Tadashi tightened his grip on the siren who tried to bite his arm, fangs glancing off of his metal bracers. He checked her eyes, they flashed between crimson and cerulean, and grumbled, “Well, this backfired beautifully.” He called up to Sesshomaru, “She’s not quite in her right mind yet. How would you like to proceed?”

The inudaiyoukai floated above the formation and surveyed the scene. The soldiers pressed in further and, in another moment, would be compelled to attack the general. Seventy against one weren’t good odds, even for one as experienced as Tadashi. And the western lord rather not destroy his own troops without good reason. He needed to remedy the situation.

“Release her.”

The general did as commanded and pushed himself back amongst the crowd; retreating swiftly with the rest of the suddenly calm soldiers as Kagome fell on all fours. Her wet hair curtained her face and her claws dug into the mud as she hissed and spat. Her face transitioning between grotesquely fish-like and ethereal beauty. Sesshomaru landed, boots squelching in the mud as he neared.

Kagome sniffed the air, scenting him, and stilled. She looked up at him then, panting, “Don’t – don’t make me sleep. I just need a minute. I – I just need a minute.” Her eyes flashed back and forth and he waited to see where they would land. The word ‘sleep’ already at the tip of his tongue.

She snapped her eyes closed and with a shudder, she forced calm into her quaking body. Heartbeats passed and the soldiers all stood with bated breath. If Kagome’s madness took over and she fought their lord once more – well, they didn’t want to consider the repercussions of their unwilling actions against him. The siren’s command was unshakable. When Kagome finally opened her eyes, they were the deep oceanic blue signaling her sanity. She tried to stand, and when she slipped in the mud, Hatsuharu moved forward to help her.

The bear pulled her up by the underarms and maintained a firm grip on her until she steadied. She smiled gratefully up at him, “Thank you.”

He nodded.

Kagome steadied herself, then turned to the general, “Did I – did I win?”

Violet eyes perused the battlefield. They scanned the fallen females – none of which seriously injured – the destroyed landscape, the males under her command, and her own hopeful eyes.

With a grimace, he said, “Yes, pup – it seems you have.”

She let out a whoop and threw her fist in the air, dancing in a small circle much to the amusement of the remaining soldiers. When she threw her arms around the gruff bear’s midsection and gave him a squeeze, even he smiled and gently returned the gesture.

“Miko.”

Sesshomaru’s voice brought her back to reality and she threw him an anxious grin.

“Remove the command from the males.”

“Oh! Right!” A sheepish smile and she flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. The melodic waver entered her voice and she sang, “I no longer need your protection…unless you want to,” and she gave them a wink for good measure.

More chuckles.

Suddenly, the soldiers pressed on Kagome.

“That was amazing!”

“Did you know that would happen?”

“Holy shit, I’m so glad she’s on our side.”

“The way you held your ground when they were all charging towards you, I would have pissed myself.”

Hatsuharu’s growl rumbled through the soldiers, “All of you, backup! Give Lady Kagome some space.”

When they all shuffled backward, he patted her roughly on the shoulder almost causing her knees to buckle under the weight, before he joined the formation.

The general shook his head, he was obviously disgruntled that his soldiers ignored his direct order. “Lieutenant,” he called, “I leave command to you. Get them home and cleaned up – we’ll debrief later.”

The harried inu let out another long-suffering sigh as he joined them from the relative safety of the woods. Those able to walk, helped the females off the ground who were becoming conscious. Quiet murmurers as they worked. 

“Wait!”

All eyes turned to the siren who looked suddenly nervous.

“I – ah,” she stood herself tall and squared her shoulders, “I want to call in my favor!”

The general threw back his head and laughed, exposing the scar on his throat for all to see “You waste no time. Alright pup, a deal’s a deal. What would you have of me?”

“I want everyone who participated today to have the rest of today and tomorrow off to enjoy the festivities. _And_ I want those on my team to get their choice of duties for the month,” she looked to Hatsuharu questioningly to see if she made the right call, and he nodded once in approval. She smiled expectantly up at the general.

“It appears to me, that that is two favors. I only agreed to one.”

She frowned, “Oh, well, can’t you make an exception – just this once?” She channeled her inner-Shippo and gave him the biggest pleading eyes she could manage, hands clutched beneath her chin in a look that screamed _‘pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?’_. Even the battle-hardened general was unable to resist her charms.

He scrubbed his face with his hand and said, “Alright, I agree to your terms.”

There was a cheer from the soldiers and Kagome grinned in triumph, giving another little whoop as she glowed with happiness. The general walked off mumbling about how the entire female gender was a curse. Kagome giggled behind.

Tadashi called over his shoulder, “We’ll talk on the way back to the fortress about the little stunt you pulled, you good to fly?”

Even with all the excitement, she still felt a bit off-kilter and her legs trembled as she walked, “Maybe? I still feel a bit weak, but I’ll do my best – Ah!”

Sesshomaru had pulled her in close, an arm held firmly across her waist as his cloud formed, and he took off into the sky. The general did the same. The western lord’s arm was a steel band around Kagome and she felt thankful for it as they moved at incredible speeds through the clouds. Much faster than how they traveled this morning. She pressed her back against his chest, ensuring her wings were held tight, and attempted to not blush at their nearness. Remembering his words from yesterday about her indecency and how she used him to bring herself to orgasm…she failed miserably at the task and her cheeks stained pink. 

Maintaining his view on the horizon, and ignoring her embarrassed scent, Sesshomaru asked, “When you shot the arrow, did you know that would happen?”

She laughed to cover her mortification at both being pressed so closely to Sesshomaru and for the fact she hadn’t intended the youki storm at all. “Um, not exactly. I was going for the arrow to kinda explode in the air and the sparks sizzling down – it was supposed to be a distraction until the guys could regroup from the south and surround the females.” She grinned up at him, “Turned out better than expected, huh!”

He looked down at her curiously, “Indeed.”

Tadashi spoke over the wind, “And towards the end? We watched you consuming youki throughout the skirmish – why were you then so close to madness?”

Kagome considered the question and subconsciously cuddled closer to Sesshomaru for warmth. His expression remained blank as he better adjusted his arm with her new position.

She trifled with her hands as she spoke, “Somehow I connected my youki directly to the stone and I was channeling it into the storm, but it was draining me at the same time. I had to really fight to separate the two. The stone was like unrelenting.” She shuddered.

“Interesting.”

“Hn.”

The general barked a laugh which caused Kagome to jump, “I really didn’t think you were going to win. You really pulled that victory straight from your ass.”

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, “That’s what you get for underestimating me!”

Tadashi shook his head with a chuckle and flew ahead of the lord and siren.

“It was poor strategy to use your favor so soon. You should have kept it in reserve as a counterattack to whatever Tadashi may ask of you.”

“Yeah, I had thought of that…but it just didn’t feel right to have everyone help me and not reward them somehow, ya know?”

He didn’t, but then again – Sesshomaru was the center of his own universe. Everything revolved around him, so what need did he have for rewarding those who assisted him? It was their _duty_ after all.

They flew on in pensive silence.

Then Kagome tipped her head back and said quietly, “Hey, Sesshomaru?” His gaze flicked to hers. “I just wanted to say thanks – for listening to me this morning. This was really great and I learned a lot. The stone doesn’t feel so heavy a burden today.”

Deciding to take a lesson from her book, Sesshomaru rewarded her gratitude with the smallest upturn of lips and a single slow dip of the chin. She grinned up at him, eyes alight, and the rest of the trip was completed in companionable quiet.

The ten miles to the castle didn’t take them long, but by time they landed, it was already late in the afternoon. Servants bustled through the courtyard and out the gates to the city below; hurrying to finish last-minute preparations before the festival officially kicked off. Akiko paced between the two inu statues that guarded the front door, only stopping when Kagome’s feet touched the ground.

“About time! I was expecting you back ages ago!” Her tails swished agitatedly behind her, churning the dust into a small cyclone.

Sesshomaru quickly dropped his arm at Akiko’s focused silver gaze. Kagome stepped forward, unaffected or unnoticing of the scrutiny. “It was a tough fight, but _I_ was deemed the winner! Can you believe it I – ”

Kagome was yanked forward and pushed up the stairs, “Time for chit chat later – we have a lot of work ahead of us and not much time to spare!”

“Work? I thought we were free for the rest of the day?” she stumbled across the threshold.

“Yes! Work! I need to prepare you for your night out with one _very_ attractive tiger!” A peek in Sesshomaru’s direction. “Now, off to the baths!” Her tails whipped out and smacked Kagome on the bottom. She let out a startled yelp and laughed.

The two hurried through the castle to prepare for the festival.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash. Kagome was scrubbed in the baths by a group of Akiko’s own dedicated servants, until her scales shone and her skin gleamed with renewed vitality. Hair was washed and scented oils applied. Rich cream was slathered onto her skin and she hummed at how silky smooth she felt. She was primped and prodded and pinched until she felt like a molten goop of putty beneath the servant’s ministrations. Akiko occasionally gave directions but left the majority of the actual _work_ to the servants.

Throughout the process, Kagome regaled them with tales of the day’s battle.

“And then – I shot the arrow into the sky.”

A collective gasp. “Then what happened, Lady Kagome?”

“Nothing! I was so scared and everyone was chasing me and shooting things into the air – but then – ” Kagome paused for dramatic effect, they hung on her every word. “The clouds lit up with purple light and the thunder rang out, before I knew what was happening, females were screaming everywhere! My youki had infused with the rain – it was unbelievable!”

The servants looked amongst themselves and gave excited murmurs, while Akiko’s eyes glowed brightly with fanatical delight, “Oh I wish I was there to see it! Do you think you could do it again? I’m going to fill a book with everything I’m learning from you!” She was practically salivating at the new information and wished she could hurry to the library to research the phenomena.

Kagome shrugged, “Maybe, eventually? It drained a lot out of me, but I’d be willing to try again.”

Akiko nodded absentmindedly, already scheming different ways she could see the new ability in action. 

After the baths and a quick meal, they hurried back to their room. Akiko spent the next hour painting Kagome’s face with natural-looking makeup and doing her hair into an intricate knot. A summer yukata in deep blue, which matched Kagome’s eyes, was chosen. It was patterned with lavender and pink flower petals that flowed around the garment; giving the siren the appearance of being in the center of a flowery whirlwind.

Akiko stood back and observed her work. Satisfied, she picked up a wooden comb from the end table, it was carved to resemble a kitsune mask, and tucked it into Kagome’s hair.

“I cast an illusion spell on this hair ornament earlier today. The magic is limited though and will only work for a few hours. We’ll need to be at the castle before midnight.”

Kagome grinned, “Like Cinderella!”

“Cinder-who?” Akiko raised an auburn brow.

“Ah – never mind. It’s just a story I know.”

Not questioning further, Akiko untucked a bit of hair to frame Kagome’s face, gave her a final once-over; then she turned the siren to face the mirror. Kagome gasped at her reflection, for she barely recognized the girl in the mirror. It wasn’t because of the finery or the way her hair and make-up were done…she _literally_ did not recognize herself.

In the mirror, standing beside Akiko, was another kitsune. The first gold, the second silver.

Kagome fingered the light grey ears above her head and turned to look at her backside. Gone were her wings and instead, four silvery tails tipped in black swayed behind her. Her arms were smooth, the lavender to black gradient scales back to her normal tanned skin. Even her fangs were slightly larger and had a curve to them which she didn’t previously possess. The ethereal beauty had been toned down, but not completely removed. Kagome still had a vague _otherworldliness_ to her that no amount of illusion could hide. The only feature that was truly _hers_ were her eyes – cerulean blue stared back in the mirror’s reflection.

She clapped her hands and pulled Akiko into a tight embrace.

“This is an amazing piece of magic!”

Akiko smugly threw auburn hair over her shoulder; tonight it hung in a mass of thick barrel curls, “Of course it is, I am amazing.”

Kagome wiggled her bottom and the tails danced behind her. She giggled and Akiko couldn’t help but join, the girl was just too adorable.

“I will do my best to keep a low profile as chaperone, but if anyone asks – you’re my cousin who has come to visit the West.”

“Oooh, an alias! I love it! I need a new name to go with the story,” she thought and the first name that came to mind was that of one of her high school friends. “Tonight, I will be Ayumi the kitsune!” The sound of tickling bells.

There was a knock and Akiko sauntered to the door.

“Why hello there, you must be Master Mochi,” she held out her hand and the hulking tiger bowed to kiss it. Silver eyes devoured the big cat as he prowled confidently into the room.

Upon seeing Kagome, he did a double-take and grinned lopsidedly, the lickable dimple making an appearance.

“Hi,” he breathed, “Wow, is there no form in which you’re not an absolute beauty? If I had known this was a kitsune festival I would have dressed the part.” He looked down at himself and frowned.

Akiko laughed, “This party is far too tame for any self-respecting kitsune to lay claim to it. And due to Lady Kagome’s status as honored guest of the West, we found it pertinent that she not be recognized by the common folk, lest they pester her. So, just for tonight, you will refer to her as Lady Ayumi when outside of the castle.” The lie slipped easily from the vixen’s lips and Kagome was grateful for the cover story.

The tiger grinned, “My night just keeps getting more and more interesting. We have a disguise, an alias, all that’s left is some type of grand adventure that we’re swept up in.”

Kagome chuckled, “Knowing my luck that’s probably not far off the table.” Her eyes cascaded down his form and she blushed, tails wrapping around her ankles, “You look very handsome, by the way,” she said shyly.

And he did.

The tiger was dressed in a black kimono with embroidered orange lanterns that swept from his left shoulder, along his back, to his front. If Kagome’s outfit was a whirlwind, his was a gentle summer breeze. An orange sash, wooden sandals, and his rainbow quartz necklace completed the outfit and his _elegantly disheveled_ hair was in full effect. His bronze skin and stripes only accented his outfit further. He swiped some stray locks out of his sunset eyes, muscles rippling beneath his clothes even with the movement being so slight, and he murmured a quiet, “Thanks.”

“Well, aren’t you two the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” hooted Akiko from where she stood near the doorway, judging them mercilessly.

They both tinged pink and Mochi took it as his cue to present his gift. He held up a small wooden box that had gone unnoticed in his large hand until now and handed it to Kagome.

“This is for you. Just a little something I put together this morning with you in mind.”

Kagome opened the box with a gasp and Akiko glided over to see what the commotion was about. They both peered into the box transfixed. Inside was a delicate silver chain attached to an intricately carved piece of lapis lazuli. The dark blue gem was set into silver which molded into a net – the metallic edges capturing the detailed blue sea serpent carved into the gem. Akiko’s fingers twitched at her sides, her kitsune nature prompting her to steal the shiny object. She resisted…barely. The lengthy silence started to make Mochi nervous, and his tail flicked from side to side.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it – I was kinda rushed when I made it and it’s not my best work –” he reached for it but Kagome shifted it out of his reach with a smile.

“It’s beautiful and I absolutely love it. No one’s ever given me jewelry before.”

The vixen and the tiger both looked at her like she was crazy. “Seriously? How could they not?” he asked baffled. “If it was up to me, I’d cover you head to toe in my jewelry.”

“For someone clumsy like me, that sounds like a quick way to lose your wares.”

He chuckled and held his hands out, “May I put it on you?”

She held out the box and he carefully removed the necklace. Kagome turned, careful to not trip over her new tails, and handed the empty box to Akiko. Who in turn, went to place it on the end table. Mochi stepped closer. His warmth seeped into her back and she had to stop herself from pressing herself closer. Her stomach fluttered noticeably. The tiger dropped his arms over her head and carefully clasped the necklace at her nape.

He said, “I put a little enchantment on it as well.”

Kagome peeked over her shoulder, “Oh? Does it let the wearer shoot flames out of their eyes? Maybe grant powers of telepathy?”

His laugh rumbled through her and Kagome’s insides clenched deliciously at the rich sound. “No, nothing so heinous.” Mochi took a step closer and whispered into her fox ear, “It’ll give you the ability to manipulate your _dreams_. Grants the wearer insight to their subconscious desires.”

His breath tickled her ear and she had to suppress a shiver. “Really?” she asked skeptically.

Mochi grinned and stepped back, “Maybe.” He winked and snickered at her pout.

She turned to face him and he admired her. Tangerine eyes roved down her body, sliding from her eyes, to her lips, to her breasts, down to her long legs, and back up again. Kagome caressed the necklace, her body heating at his direct gaze.

_‘What is it about him that makes me feel this way?’_ she was starting to question her own body’s sanity with how rampant her hormones were raging towards a guy she barely even knew. Pheromones were a powerful thing.

“Come on you two, it’s getting late and if we want to make it to the festival before sunrise, we best get going.”

The tiger presented his arm to the miko turned siren turned kitsune, and she took it readily with her own. And together, with their vixen chaperone, they traversed out of the castle and into the city that glowed brightly with cheerful foxfire lanterns. Had a male ever made her feel this way before? Light, and fluttery, and _seen._ Both feminine and powerful. Mochi’s eyes barely strayed from hers as he excitedly led her through the throngs of youkai. He spoke animatedly about his work, was avidly interested in her adventures, and acted as if she were the only light in the darkness.

His massive frame and sweet words made her feel both delicate and beautiful in ways that she never felt before. And for a brief moment, she wondered if she was moving too quickly; she had only officially broken things off with Inuyasha yesterday…even though they were done long before that. The grief of the past month threatened to rise up and she stubbornly pushed the thoughts aside. Kagome shoved them into a tiny lockbox and tucked it away in the back of her mind.

_‘Just one night, that’s all I want. One night of being the old me.’_

Carefree and happy.

Not the twisted version of herself she had been forced to become.

They chatted and laughed. Passed by countless youkai enjoying the festivities. Tried delicious foods from vendors happy to hawk their wares to the public again. They played games and admired the sights. He caught her as she tripped. She leaned against him as they walked. Tails swished happily behind them as they explored, and somewhere between the castle gates and the marketplace proper clasped arms had transformed to intertwined hands – and neither could tell who initiated the change first.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond disgruntled.

He currently found himself sitting on a wooden throne on a raised platform, watching his citizens dance and mingle merrily. An annoyed dog in a sea of cheer. A large portion of the plaza was left open for the festivities and foxfire lanterns hung from the perimeter, casting the area in a colorful glow. Massive beams had been anchored around the border so the lights could be strung up high without interfering with the crowds. A band of youkai musicians played songs to accompany the chatter. There was food and drink and it seemed like everyone was having a wonderful time.

All except the Lord of the West.

His mother had been flaunting noble females in his face since the evening began and all of them practically salivated at the sight of him. They waved their fans and tossed their hair, curtsied and sang his praises, sent coy seductive smiles that promised _a good time_ for all those involved. The inudaiyoukai had been exasperated before he even left the castle. He knew what the night had in store for him and rebelled against his mother’s intrusion into his personal life the only way he knew how – with icy indifference. The inu’s elbow was propped against the armrest, knuckles leaned against his chin, and Sesshomaru made an active effort to glare at anyone who neared. Nine times out of ten, the youkai about to speak to him stammered an apology before fleeing into the crowd.

That other one time was his mother.

“Must you always look like someone just threatened to skin your dragon?” asked Tadashi raising a flask to his lips and leaning against the platform. “It’s a festival after all, you could attempt to look even _moderately_ cheerful.”

“I am presiding over the festivities as Lord. That does not mean I need to enjoy the duty.”

Tadashi smirked, “I’m sure you would feel differently if the little fish were here with you.” Sesshomaru sent him a cutting glower. “What?” laughed the general, “She seems to be the only one, other than Rin, who brings out something other than icy disdain.”

“Hn.”

“If I’m honest, I’m still surprised you allowed her to leave the castle grounds at all. If anything, the more we learn about the siren’s abilities, the more I think we should throw her back in the dungeons. Or, at least, keep her collared and chained,” he took another swig of his drink and chuckled, “Hell, I’d be more than willing to play jailor for the little fish. Put her on a leash, teach her a trick or two – she does owe me an unspecified favor after all.”

The low growl that rumbled from the western lord surprised them both and several youkai near their side of the plaza found elsewhere to be.

Sesshomaru tried to salvage the conversation, “She is under the protection of the West.”

The general’s tone lost its joking edge, face serious, “And a threat to it. Just think of the damage she would have caused if that arrow was made from her other aura. The casualties would have been astronomical. She’s the best asset we’ve ever come across and each day we wait to use her, the higher the risk of the tides of war going against us. She’s deadly, Sesshomaru – and better to force her to fight for us, than against us. Did you even _read_ any of the war strategies I left for you?”

The inudaiyoukai shifted on his throne, “I did.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes and pushed off from the platform to face him, “And?”

“ _And_ I am still considering.”

“Well, I suggest you consider faster. War is on the horizon, we both know it. The question being who exactly the West will fight. I’ve been receiving interesting reports from our border patrols and I fear the East may not be as quiet in the upcoming battle as we had hoped.”

“Let’s save this conversation for a later date. This is neither the time nor the place for such a sensitive topic,” said Sesshomaru with a glower.

Tadashi took another long draft, “So be it. For another time then.”

The western lord’s glower deepened as Inukimi cut through the crowd, another eligible female shadowing behind. This one a Kodama – a tree spirit. Her mossy green hair tumbled nearly to the floor and her brown skin had a bark-like texture to it. Her frame and limbs were willow thin giving her a nearly-starved appearance that was normal for her kind. Her face was sharply featured, boasting high cheekbones and thin lips, and marigold eyes that were far too large for her face. She wore a dress made of twisted vines and her feet were bare. The Kodama curtsied to the western lord when she neared the raised platform.

“Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet Princess Meisho – daughter of King Montoku, and heir of the Kodama who live in the Yakushima forests. She has traveled a _very_ long way to meet your acquaintance.”

He gave the softly smiling princess a passing glance before turning his bored face back to the passersby. “Hn.”

Inukimi narrowed her eyes before she turned to the princess, “You must forgive my son, Princess Meisho, he has had a trying day training our troops in the field and seems to be a bit beside himself.”

The willowy princess’s voice reminded the inus of the rustling whisper of leaves, “It is of no consequence Lady Inukimi. Perhaps he would deign to spend a bit of time with me this evening. We were sorry to hear of the attack on the West and are glad to see you all in such high spirits. My father is always looking to create stronger alliances throughout Japan and perhaps we could speak of what the Kodama have to offer the West?” She let her voice trail off suggestively.

The general tucked his flask into his kimono and turned his palm to Inukimi, “My Lady, while the Princess and our Lord get better acquainted, may I have this dance?”

Inukimi smiled softly and laid her palm in his, “Of course General.” She gave one last acerbic look to her son suggesting he be on his best behavior, then she was swept up into Tadashi’s chest and they glided into the throng of dancers.

The princess reeked of pollen and senescence; it made Sesshomaru’s nose itch and he reined in the urge to sneeze as she took the steps up the platform. She sat with the unhurried grace of the trees in his mother’s smaller throne beside him, looking completely at ease in the towering seat, and began to tell the lord of her people and how an alliance would benefit them both.

He barely listened.

The inudaiyoukai merely threw in a “Hn” wherever an appropriate lull in conversation dictated his response. At this point in the evening, he wanted nothing more than to slip away back to the castle and sit in a hot bath with a cold drink. Sesshomaru’s citrine gaze caught on Lord Sumihiko’s and he gave a small nod in acknowledgement which the bat returned with a grin. Lord Kouga was on the opposite side, speaking animatedly with a few other wolves. Rin and Shiori were dancing in front of the band, auras cheerful and hands full of sweets as they enjoyed the night.

Finishing his visual pass over the crowd, he started anew from the other direction. This time, his eyes caught on a silver four-tailed fox and a burly tiger who were smiling and laughing on the opposite end of the plaza. He looked around for Akiko but she was nowhere to be found. The western lord wasn’t worried though, just because he didn’t see the kitsune didn’t mean she wasn’t there. He found himself raptly focused on their intertwined hands as they meandered through the throng of youkai. His lip curled in barely restrained disgust.

“Quite the beautiful couple,” said the princess breezily following his gaze.

He turned his face to her and raised a single silver brow in question. She dipped her chin toward the kitsune and the tiger; and at that moment, the silver fox noticed him on his throne and waved cheerily. His scowl could have curdled milk. The fox stuck her tongue out playfully at him and managed a wink before her escort literally swept her off of her feet as he danced with her in a circle. Then, she was swallowed by the crowd.

The tree spirit observed the interaction with her too-large eyes, and blinked slowly, “She seems…lively. An acquaintance of yours?”

“She is kitsune – they are all _lively_. And yes, she is staying at the castle for the foreseeable future,” he bit out.

“He speaks,” her laugh was creaking tree limbs, “She must be quite the female to garner such a reaction from the Killing Perfection.”

Hadn’t Tadashi said something similar prior to the Kodoma’s arrival?

He didn’t respond to her observation as he scanned the crowd once more, eyes searching for a hint of silver. For even in her new disguise, she looked very _Kagome_. If anything, he thought, being a kitsune almost suited her better than a siren. Then he thought of her mosaic scales and wings and changed his mind back just as quickly.

He stood brusquely and said to the princess, “If you’ll excuse me,” before he flowed into the crowd which parted at his advance. The western lord followed his nose, sifting through the tangle of scents until he caught the fading smell of salt, ozone, and camellias. 

Before he could follow the trail, he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He glanced down and Rin’s smiling face grinned up at him. His eyes crinkled at the sight of her cheer and he carefully brushed a handful of crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

“Father, have you seen how beautiful Lady Ayumi looks this evening?”

His brow furrowed slightly as he ran the name through his internal catalogue of visiting nobles, the name didn’t ring any bells. “Who is Lady Ayumi?”

Rin giggled and beckoned him to bend his considerable height to accommodate her. He complied and she whispered conspiratorially into his pointed ear, “Lady Ayumi is the name Kagome is using while out tonight! She’s playing a trick on everyone, pretending to be a kitsune! Father, isn’t she so clever?” Another impish giggle before a yawn took hold – it was getting quite late.

“Yes Rin, very clever of her. It is late, you should return to the castle soon,” he nodded to one of the guards on duty who swiftly made his way over.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Ensure Lady Rin and Lady Shiori return to the castle safely.”

“Yes sir.”

“But I’m not even tired,” another yawn gripped her and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

He gave her a knowing look and she smiled sheepishly back. “Okay, maybe I’m a little tired. But can I please stay up to see the fireworks? Granddam said it is going to be magnificent!”

Sesshomaru nodded once and patted her on the head much to her delight.

“Rin! You must come try this! I don’t know what it is but it’s delicious!” Shiori pushed through the crowd and grabbed Rin’s arm, dragging her to whatever delights awaited them on the other side.

“Keep an eye on them.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!” The guard melted into the crowd behind the girls.

The western lord ensured the guard made it to the pups before putting his nose back on the trail of the silver fox that had eluded him. The scent was fading quickly which meant she had left the immediate area. He wasn’t quite sure why he was tracking the girl, or what he would say to her when he found her. All he knew was that she was an excellent excuse to leave the party behind.

A fan whacked him on the arm and he stared at his mother’s artic face. Tadashi stood amusedly behind.

“What do you think you’re doing? You just _abandoned_ the Princess!”

Sesshomaru watched as the Kodama moved slowly down the stairs and joined another group of females she was obviously familiar with.

“I have business elsewhere.”

“Business?” she hissed “Your business is to greet the guests who have traveled here to see _you._ There are still several females from prominent families awaiting an introduction.” She shifted her furs higher on her shoulders, “You promised me that you would attend the festival. _”_

“And I have.”

He turned to go but didn’t manage a single step before there was an explosion of silver light in the sky above them.

_‘The fireworks already?_ ’

Silver sparks rained painfully down and screams started around him. 

* * *

Kagome was having one of the best nights of her life.

Spending time with the Demon Jeweler had proven to be a wonderful idea and she wondered why she had been tempted to say no in the first place. She made a mental note to thank Inukimi and Akiko for suggesting otherwise and helping her get ready. The miko even enjoyed the illusion of being a kitsune for the night. It gave her a sense of anonymity as they wove through the busy streets. No one gave a kitsune a second glace for they were a fairly common occurrence within the Western Basin. A few fellow foxes had looked at her curiously, recognizing her visage as being an illusion; but with a wink and a mischievous grin, they were all too happy to let the tiger fall for her alleged trick.

When they entered the open plaza to see youkai mingling and dancing to the music, Kagome couldn’t help the little sway as she walked; so entranced was she by the joy that surrounded her. The atmosphere, the warm summer night, the music – made her feel as if she was in a dream. There was a tug on her sleeve and she was happy to see Rin and Shiori grinning up at her.

“Hey you two, are you having fun?”

“Yes! This is the best night we’ve ever had!” crowed Shiori taking a bite of a sticky dessert in her hand.

“Kagome, we almost didn’t recognize you! Why are you a kit– ”

The miko clapped a hand over Rin’s mouth and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. When no pitchforks were raised and the crowd didn’t transform into an angry mob, did she finally release the confused girl. She crooked a finger to beckon them closer and said in a conspiratorial whisper, “I’m pretending to be a kitsune just for tonight. And since kitsune’s play tricks, I thought that I would play a trick too. Tonight I’m not Kagome, but Lady Ayumi!” The girl’s eyes went wide with delight, “But! It has to be our little secret or else the trick won’t work.” She winked at them and that action sealed their duplicitous agreement.

The tiger chuckled behind them.

“Lady Ayumi,” said Shiori with exaggerated flare, “you are quite the wily fox,” And the girls giggled.

“And don’t you forget it! Now, why don’t you two run off and have fun ok? I’ll see you back at the castle later.”

The girls grinned and took off into the crowd towards the band which had started to play a jaunty song. Mochi smiled after them and tweaked one of Kagome’s fox ears to get her attention.

“You have quite the way with cubs.”

“I have a kitsune son back home and compared to him, they’re a breeze.”

His eyes went wide, “A son? And a kitsune at that? I thought you said – ”

Kagome laid a hand on his arm and smiled kindly up at him, “Adopted. Shippo is my adopted son. He was an orphan when I found him on my travels.”

The tiger blew a breath from between his teeth and laced their fingers together, “You are so full of surprises,” he whispered.

The hair on the back of Kagome’s neck and tails stood on end. She felt like she was being watched. Turning around, she quickly scanned the crowd and jolted when she saw the western lord eyeing her. Sesshomaru sat on a throne on the far side of the plaza and a strange tree-like female sat beside him, speaking quietly.

_‘Geeze, he looks like he’s going to keel over from annoyance alone.’_

She waved merrily at him when his citrine gaze caught hers. And when he gave her a ferocious scowl, she was not perturbed in the slightest. Instead, channeling her inner-kitsune, she stuck her tongue out at him and gave an exaggerated wink. Before she could witness his reaction, Mochi had wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her, and swinging her in a circle.

“Dance with me?”

“It seems like you’ve already decided on the answer,” she said with a laugh.

And they drifted into the crowd. Just another couple enthusiastically enjoying the evening. They only danced for a few moments before Akiko appeared telling them it was time to head back.

As they strolled through the streets, Mochi’s large hand dwarfing her own, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had been here before. Kagome knew that she had, in fact, been there before in the western city, and the plaza…but couldn’t remember a single moment of the destruction she had wrought. And with the repairs to the city complete, it only pushed the hint of a memory further away. The extreme amount of déjà vu nearly had her seeing double. The smiling faces, cheerful laughter, the palpable energy of the crowds, all made Kagome feel as if they were on a different level than she was. That they all had their lives together, while she attempted to forget her misery by playing pretend with a handsome youkai she hardly knew.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself second-guessing the fun she was having. She really had no business leaving the safety of the castle. Especially with someone she barely knew, regardless of how he made her feel. Kagome’s eyes took in the situation anew. Although the crowds were enjoying themselves, there was a sense of underlying sadness that she hadn’t recognized before. There were people _grieving_ and they were everywhere, scattered throughout the party like pebbles on a beach.

There, beneath the glowing lanterns – a female youkai holding her mate, in tears as they gazed across the marketplace. Had they lost someone? Up ahead, a boar demon touching the new brickwork of his home with melancholy eyes. How had she not noticed the lurking chatter about the demoness who had destroyed their city? As she focused on the conversations surrounding her, actually _listening_ to the words instead of blocking it out, it was all anyone was still talking about. That and how wonderful their lord was to handle that horror and fix everything so swiftly. About how he rescinded the tax for this year to compensate. About what a shame it was that they lost so many _good_ youkai.

Kagome’s stomach twisted into a knot.

She had spent the whole night chasing her demons out; yet here they were, collected in the open for all to see – taking the form of anguished citizens in a rebuilt city. She had _killed_ people, what the hell was she doing out here among them having _fun_? She was way too old to be acting young like this – this immature. This naïve of the circumstances.

Her thoughts drifted to Shinkai and the dream-memories. The more she learned about her, the more Kagome felt a quiet kinship to the Ningyo Queen. She had pretended to be someone she wasn’t as well and had fought destiny with fangs and claws until she finally succumbed to her fate. Was there even a point to fighting when the end result was the same? Kagome wished she had known the siren then – hell, she wished she knew who she, herself, was now.

Kagome was a chimera created out of the souls of two women, their destiny’s intertwined by fate’s cruel design. 

_‘You were just the same as I am…wishing you could give up but couldn’t because of the responsibilities that you had. Wanting to run away and have a life of your own choosing. How did all this happen?’_

Her hand tightened around Mochi’s. It was almost poetic how pathetic she felt in that instance.

“Lady Ayumi, are you alright?” He peered down at her through his tussled forelock. Lopsided grin shifting into a concerned frown as he saw her face.

“Hey. Hey. No need for tears. I know that I’m an eyesore compared to you but you don’t need to cry on my behalf,” Mochi joked, attempting to lighten the mood as he thumbed away a few stray tears.

When she didn’t take the bait and shifted her face away from his hand, did the tiger pull her into a quiet nearby alleyway and bent to catch her gaze with his own. “I’m so sorry, is it something I did or said?”

Kagome patted at her eyes with her sleeve, “No! No – it’s not you, it’s me. I’m having such a wonderful night and…” she sighed, “And like I said yesterday, there’s just a lot going on with me and I’m a bit of a mess.” She gave him a watery smile and tried to move away from the wall, but strong hands rested on her shoulder, stopping her.

Mochi’s face was serious as he scrutinized her features. Reluctantly he asked, “Kagome – are you being held in the West against your will? Is that why you were concerned about Lord Sesshomaru not letting you leave the castle and why you’re wearing an illusion out?” The miko’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the accusation. “I don’t mean to pry, but if he is – I want to help you. I have very powerful friends and I’m sure we could free you from his grasp. You need only say the word.”

She laughed then; it started as a burble and evolved into a full unladylike guffaw that had her doubling over and clutching her stomach, much to the bewilderment of the concerned tiger. As her laughter subsided, she smiled unabashedly at her outburst, “I’m sorry – ha ha – I don’t mean to laugh but you kinda hit the nail right on the head, but for the wrong reasons – I’m sure.”

When his brows furrowed in confusion Kagome straightened and shook her head. She considered her next words carefully, “You see, I’m under the protection of the West or more like – the West is protecting itself _from_ me.”

“From you? Are you really that much of a threat?” Sunset eyes inspected her and the results of his findings made him skeptical at best.

“It’s a long story,” she laughed again, “But Sesshomaru has been nothing but helpful and accommodating. This form,” she waved vaguely to herself, “is to let me have a single night pretending I’m not who I am. You’ve been such a gentleman and here I am just lying to the world. So, I’m sorry I made you an unwitting accomplice.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I won’t lie and say that I completely understand what’s going on, because I don’t…but I understand full well what it’s like to want to be someone else – even if it’s just for a moment,” he looked away before scanning her face once more. He took a step closer into her personal bubble and her breathing hitched as his hands slid down her arms, “No matter what form you wish to take, let it be known that I’m having a fantastic evening with you as well.” His face neared her own, “Kagome, can I – can I kiss you?”

Her cheeks stained pink and she peeked at him through her lashes. “I dunno…can you?” she asked shyly.

“Yes, I think I can.”

The words had barely left his lips when they crashed to hers. The kiss was neither soft nor gentle. It was a bruising kiss. A desperate kiss. An all-consuming kiss that jolted electricity throughout Kagome’s system. Her heart drummed erratically in her chest and a flush heated her skin. Fingers found themselves twisted into striped hair, pulling him further down to her. When he bent as far as he could comfortably go, she pressed into him and stood on tiptoes to better angle herself against his mouth. Mochi released her lips and Kagome let out a startled gasp as he picked her up under her thighs, pressing her back against the alley wall. Her yukata slipped up exposing her mid-thigh and his warm hands massaged the bare flesh before sucking on her bottom lip.

The action caused instant heat to pool between her legs and she moaned into his mouth, fangs momentarily clacking before they adjusted and found their rhythm. His tongue expertly pressed into her mouth and tangled with hers. He groaned and her arms dropped from his hair to wrap around his neck. The kiss tempered as they both came out of their initial daze and Mochi was the first to pull back, panting hard. His pupils blown wide.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. It’s just you’re so – so fucking beautiful and I’ve wanted to kiss you since the second I laid eyes on you,” he dropped his head onto her shoulder with a groan of embarrassment.

She chuckled and her voice sounded husky even to her own ears, “I don’t know what came over me either. I’m usually not the kind of girl who makes out with guys she just met in alleyways…Regardless of how attractive I find them. This is all new for me.”

The passionate kiss had made her feel emboldened in a way she never had before. All the kisses with Inuyasha had been quiet and gentle affairs. Brief stolen kisses that lacked any of the searing heat she currently felt. They just couldn’t compare to the expert way Mochi had moved his mouth against hers. Even now, with their labored breaths and bruised lips, she wanted nothing more than to dive back into the figurative tiger’s den. Her body was wound tight and she could feel a dampness between her legs. She needed to retreat while she still could before her body betrayed her better judgement.

Kagome felt his smile against her shoulder, “You think I’m attractive?”

“How could I not?” she whispered into his ear and he purred his approval.

They both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing and whipped their heads to the intruder at the mouth of the alleyway.

Akiko’s sanguine grin greeted them as she said, “As much as I love a good show, perhaps we could move the event to the castle grounds instead of this –” she peered around the alley with obvious distaste, “- _delightful_ piece of the city.”

Mochi carefully set Kagome down and she straightened her yukata in embarrassment. Once she was settled, she asked Akiko as nonchalantly as she could, “How much longer do I have?”

“Only another few minutes I’m afraid. If you hurry, you’ll reach the gates in time, but unfortunately, we will be missing the fireworks,” she said with a pout.

Kagome frowned, “I understand. That’s not to say we can’t see them from the castle since it’s so high up on the hill though.” Her face raised to the tigers, “Maybe we could watch them together from the parapet?”

He grinned, dimple in full effect, “Sounds like a plan.”

Mochi took her hand once more and they moved out of the alley, Akiko already vanished to wherever she disappeared to during their evening out. For all Kagome knew, the vixen could have turned herself invisible and was silently following behind. She turned rapidly behind her in an effort to catch any sign of the fox, much to the amusement of the Demon Jeweler, but saw nothing amiss. As they made their way up the cobbled street and stood outside the castle’s gates, there was a burst of silver light behind them.

“Oh! Maybe they started the fireworks early!” said Kagome excitedly.

They turned curious faces to the sky but when no more fireworks exploded, she furrowed her brow, “Perhaps they set one off by accident? Is that – do you hear screams?”

Mochi gripped her hand tighter, “I’m not sure – let’s head back to the castle,” he pulled her towards the gate but she removed her hand from his.

“No wait, I think that’s definitely screaming.”

And it was, there was another burst of silver light above the plaza and youkai began streaming out of it in a fearful mass. Bystanders in the adjacent streets, not understanding the cause of the stampede, were knocked over or trampled in the crowd’s haste to leave the area. An explosion of silver and then a burst of flames from the plaza they had just left not long ago. The shrieking grew louder and Kagome found herself hurrying back down the street and pushing against the current of bodies, moving towards the explosions instead of away.

A large hand gripped her shoulder firmly, “We need to get out of here!” shouted Mochi over the chaos.

“No! Rin and Shiori are in there!” Another burst of silver illuminated the scared faces surrounding them, but Mochi didn’t release her.

“They’ll be fine, I saw both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi there. We have to get you back!”

She pulled out of his grasp and shoved further into the throng of youkai. He cursed as his path was blocked by a fleeing family of tanuki.

“Come back!”

But she hadn’t heard him. The explosions were moving farther away the closer she moved towards the plaza and the foxfire flames fanned high as they consumed the wooden stalls and the flammable wares. Falling lanterns only added to the confusion as they set more ablaze. The foxfire within, much like their kitsune creators, had a penchant for mischief. They tore through the streets, setting everything alight. When the youkai surrounding her started to scream in terror and push away from her in a startled mass, she knew her illusion spell was spent. Her black claws and scaled hands only confirmed it.

“Run! The demoness has returned to attack the city!”

“Someone call for Lord Sesshomaru!”

The crowd gave her a wide berth which she almost preferred. At least this way it made getting to the plaza an easy task since no one wanted to get too close. Kagome hurried down the street, dodging past frightened youkai in her mad dash to ensure the girls were alright. As she glanced down a passing alley, she skidded to a stop. Movement, or the lack of _frightened_ movement, caught her eye. At the end of the alley were two figures whispering and gesturing frantically to one another. Neither of them seemed even remotely concerned at the yelling and frantic crowds, that’s what caught her eye in the first place.

She walked carefully down the alley, her eyes drawn to the cloaked figure and their companion. Kagome felt a memory stirring as she watched them. The companion was a deer of some kind, except he was missing an antler. The memory itched in her mind the same way that Mochi’s eyes did whenever she gazed into them. The deer’s back was to her and she felt the sudden need to see his face.

She called out, “Hey! What are you two doing?!”

The cloaked figures’ head whipped up and they took off in a run down a connecting alleyway. The deer glanced over his shoulder, his moss-green eyes growing wide, before he too followed his companion. The urge to chase after them was overwhelming. She had only glimpsed the deer for a moment but she was certain they had met before. Another explosion and louder screams solidified her resolve and she turned back the way she had come.

As she entered the market proper, her eyes grew wide. Gone was the magic of the evening and in its place was utter pandemonium. As she scanned the bedlam in search of the girls, she felt a moment of fear that she may have been too late. Stalls were knocked over and bodies littered the grounds, trampled under the weight of the frightened crowds. Castle guards were everywhere, pulling the injured from the debris. All the while, foxfire flames licked higher as they traveled slowly from one end of the plaza to the next. She heard her name and felt a profound sense of relief as she found the girls crouched beneath one of the few unmolested stalls, frightened and alone. She ran over to them

“Are you two alright? Where is everyone?”

They launched themselves at Kagome and buried their faces into her stomach.

“Kagome! We got separated from our guard in the crowd and I have not seen father or Grandam since the explosions started. But Lord Kouga is helping the General over there.”

Kagome followed Rin’s outstretched finger. The wolf and the general were throwing debris to the side, attempting to unbury a body from beneath the already burning wreckage. They shifted a beam away and the siren recoiled. Beneath it lay a very still Southern Lord; the part of his face she could see was significantly burned. Kagome pulled the girls in closer and shuffled them so their backs were to the scene.

“Listen you two, I know you’re scared, but I need you both to wait here for just a second. I need to go help them. Stay together and whatever you do, do not move from this spot!”

The two girls clutched one another and nodded.

Kagome sprinted to the other side of the plaza, the foxfire flames were getting closer to the inu and wolf’s position and she needed to move quickly.

“Kouga! Tadashi!” she called.

Kouga’s head snapped around, “Oh thank fuck, something’s goin’ right. Kagome – can you do something about the fires? We need rain – and a lot of it.”

Kagome blinked, “Oh, of course.”

_‘Why hadn’t I thought of that?’_

The siren closed her eyes and thought of rain, opening the channel between herself and the midnight stone lodged in her chest. Of a heavy deluge that would smother the flames before they caused more damage. How the scent of charred wood would be washed away by the fresh waters. No thunder. No lightning. Just an outpouring of _rain._ A firm tug at her chest and a single drop fell on her nose; she opened her eyes. Another droplet fell to the ground, then another, and before anyone knew it, it was pouring. The foxfires tried in vain to continue their hungry exploration of the plaza, but were suffocated by the grueling waters that were unleashed from the sky. The scent of wet char permeated the air and the licking flames died down in an angry sizzle.

Kouga sighed in relief before returning back to the arduous task of freeing Lord Sumihiko. There was another explosion of silver followed closely by green. The night was alive with deadly colors. Kagome double-checked to make sure that the girls were alright, they had taken shelter from the rain beneath the stall once more, and grabbed Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Where’s Inukimi?”

Tadashi’s face was smudged with dirt and ash. “She was sent back to the castle to handle things there,” he growled. “We need to hurry and get Sumihiko out. From what I can see, his burns look bad.”

Kagome let out a shaky breath, before throwing herself in assisting the general and Kouga. Together, they grunted and threw pieces of broken stall to the side, enough for Tadashi to pull the bat out. Kagome wiped ash from her hands and watched as the general laid Sumihiko carefully on the ground. The southern lord’s body was peppered with burns of varying degrees. The worst of which seemed to be on his wings and face. His wings in particular were charred beyond recognition, pieces of bone showing through his melted flesh.

Tadashi swiped rain from his eyes, his hands were burnt and blistered from dealing with the fiery debris during the rescue. Kouga stood a bit off to the side, arms crossed as he waited. There was a cry behind them and Kagome ran to intercept Shiori from throwing herself onto her uncle’s prone form.

“Uncle!” she cried, clutching onto Kagome’s waist.

Rin stood wide-eyed behind, attempting not to cry at the sight of Sumihiko’s burned body.

“Is he – is he dead?” sobbed the hanyou.

Tadashi shook his head, “No, but he will be if don’t get him back to the castle.” He grimaced, “Kagome, I need you take the pups back to the castle right away. And Lord Kouga, I need you to take Sumihiko with and make sure he gets to the infirmary. I’m going to assist Lord Sesshomaru.”

There were two more explosions in quick succession farther off. They came from the outskirts of the city where Kagome remembered a lake being. With a grunt of effort, Kouga lifted Sumihiko into his arms, and began to move towards the castle.

“Kagome let’s go!”

Violet eyes flicked to Kagome in anger when she didn’t move.

“Tadashi, you go with Kouga and the girls. I’ll go help Sesshomaru.”

He growled menacingly, “Like hell you are. We don’t have time for this! Even if I were to consider it, you’re too much of a liability. I can’t just let you loose in the city when we have an unknown assailant!”

Kouga tried again, “Kagome – come on! Let the West handle their own affairs.”

Kagome’s wings flared in a threatening display and she seethed at the general. “You’re the one who keeps wanting to use me for war. Now’s your chance to test my abilities in a real-life situation,” she spat. “Not to mention if whoever’s attacking is male, I’ll be able to stop them without hurting anyone!”

Tadashi let out a string of curses, the girls’ worried faces jumped between the two adults. Without waiting for him to make a decision, Kagome started off towards the bursting lights. Tadashi’s burned hand clasped her wrist, his grip iron.

“I’m sorry Kagome, but I can’t let you go. You’re going back to the castle, even if that means I need to drag you there myself.”

Kagome sighed with regret, “I’m sorry too, General.”

“Kagome –” There was a warning in his tone as he dragged her name out.

“Don’t do it!” shouted the wolf.

Her voice was steady with unshakable resolve, “But I’ve already told you, I can’t just stand by when I know I can do something to help.”

“Don’t you dare –!”

A melodic waiver entered her voice and she projected it across the plaza, “Take Lord Sumihiko back to the castle and make sure he gets to the infirmary. Ensure the girls are safe and that Inukimi is well. If Inukimi commands it, come and help us.”

The general snarled at her command and fought against her song. But he could not prevent his body from following the orders he was given, no matter how much he strained against it.

“Shit! Kagome! Kagome, get back here!” he yelled after her as he picked up the girls and headed in the direction of the castle.

Kouga followed suit, the bat still grasped in his arms, “No! Kagome!”

But she had already launched herself into the sky, taking the rain with her as she flew.

* * *

“Kaku! Look at the way they move, aren’t they amazing?”

Natsuki pointed three hands towards the troop of kitsune performers and led the sika into the growing crowd. Five kitsune dressed in brightly colored kimonos were doing acrobatics and performing magic tricks, much to the amazement of the masses. They tumbled through each other’s arms, somersaulted through the air, throwing sparks, confetti, and bursts of colorful youki as they went. They disappeared with a _pop_ before reappearing on clouds of foxfire and music. One kitsune pulled a grinning neko from the crowd and created a perfect illusion of the cat – going so far as to flawlessly mimic his actions before stealing his coin purse, much to the delight of the group.

Kakumaru agreed quietly and tried to rein in his fidgeting. He had agreed to meet his contact during the fireworks display; when everyone was too preoccupied by the fanciful blasts of powder to notice two spies scheming in an alleyway. The only problem was, he needed to find a way to abandon Natsuki without raising her suspicions.

The sika had been enjoying the routine of life in the West with the spider. Helping her around the house, quiet evenings cooking and enjoying one another’s company, running errands, and spending their free time by the river; he even enjoyed his work at the tavern. It was normal and none of the tasks he did on the day-to-day gnawed away at this soul.

It was truly the little things.

Even their budding relationship was growing into something wonderful and new. Chaste kisses and unexpected touches. Natsuki’s kindness and gentle demeanor softening his rough edges and breaking down the walls he had built with ease. She was considerate and thoughtful and he was constantly amazed at how she found new ways to make him smile. 

Kakumaru hated lying to her. And the constant fear of being caught was starting to make him paranoid. When he found himself questioning his own resolve and loyalties – he knew there was a problem. He owed everything he had to the Demon Jeweler; including his own life. How could he betray that trust?

He couldn’t.

So, he pulled Nasuki close and said, “Hey, I was going to grab a little something for us from a vendor I noticed down the way.”

She smiled up at him, “Okay, I’ll come with.”

“No, it’s fine. Stay and watch the kitsune. I’ll be back before the fireworks start and then we’ll have something good to eat while we enjoy the show.”

He wouldn’t be back by then…but it at least gave him enough time to come up with a good excuse as to why he was late. When Natsuki looked like she was about to argue with him, Kakumaru pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Creating an apology with his lips that she wasn’t aware was necessary.

They pulled away and she smiled shyly up at him, “Hurry back, I don’t want to miss watching them with you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

And with that, he dissolved into the crowd with the practiced ease of one used to lurking in the shadows. He weaved his way effortlessly through the throng of youkai, changing his course once he was sure he was out of eyesight from the spider. The designated alleyway was on the other side of the plaza towards the main thoroughfare to the castle. He slipped down it and waited for his contact to arrive.

To his surprise, the cloaked figure was already waiting for him. They pushed away from the shadows and said in their gravelly voice, “You’re early.”

_‘I might actually make it back to Natsuki on time,’_ thought Kakumaru, relieved at avoiding another lie.

“Yes, let’s get this over with. What do you have for me?”

The informant double then triple-checked the alleyway before saying rapidly, “They’ve been testing her abilities, say she can control a male even in their true form.”

The sika’s brows furrowed, “You’re sure?”

There was an explosion of silver light in the sky.

_‘Shit, they’ve already started?!’_

“Positive. They’re keeping it all very hush hush, only the inner circle knows for sure. They’re concerned about the information getting out. Worried that Lord Haruto might push his claim on her as a resident of the Eastern territories if he finds out that tid-bit. Having her under his control would probably put him in the good graces of the Ningyo who have been searching for their Queen.”

There were screams and the two spies nervously eyed the alley entrance. Hordes of frightened youkai were shoving and jostling to get away from the plaza. Another burst of silver and they saw foxfire shoot above the rooftops.

The cloaked figure was jumpy and his actions, as well as the sudden calamity, set the deer’s nerves on edge.

_‘What the hell is going on out there?’_

“Is that all?” Kakumaru’s patience was wearing thin, he needed to get back to Natsuki. Things were spiraling out of control and he had no idea what was happening.

“Yes! She had another fit of madness, day before last and –”

A voice from down the alley, “Hey! What are you two doing?”

The cloaked figure lurched down the connecting alley away from the voice. Kakumaru glanced behind him.

_‘Fuck, it’s her!’_

The siren had been watching them. How long had she been standing there? More explosions and screams and Kakumaru jumped at the chance to get away. He sprinted down the alley after the spy, leaping over a low gate separating the alley from the street.

_‘Did she recognize me?’_

What had he been thinking even turning around? He should have made his escape as soon as he heard her voice. The sika was swept up by the wave of bodies clamoring to flee the fiery festival. He pushed and shoved his way back towards the side street which had housed the kitsune show, desperate to find Natsuki.

“Natsuki!” he called, voice swallowed by the screaming.

A lantern fell nearby catching fire to the kitsune performer’s cart. There was an eruption as a box of fireworks lit. The surrounding youkai all dropped to the ground as they shot into the street, adding to the chaos. 

“Natsuki!” Kakumaru called again.

“Kaku!”

He desperately searched for where her voice came from.

“Kaku! Over here!” Natsuki cried in panic.

She was further down the street, back pressed to the wall as the crowd pushed past. Clutched to her chest was an injured inu pup. Kakumaru sprinted over to them, hiding his eyes when the flames leapt too close for comfort. He forced his way through the crowd and knelt in front of Natsuki.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” he shouted.

“I know! I’ve been trying! Her leg’s hurt pretty bad and I can’t find her parents anywhere!”

“Fuck, stay close!” he took the inu into his own arms and felt Natsuki latch all six hands to his obi.

They hurried in the opposite direction of the plaza, down a narrow side street that a few other youkai took as well. The inu in his arms was sobbing into his haori, blood leaking from her leg. Smoke was filling the area making it difficult to breathe. They raced through the familiar streets, the crowd thinning the further away they traveled. Suddenly, a downpour of rain drenched them and they slid to a stop.

_‘The sky was clear. She must be putting out the fires.’_

His eyes flicked to Natsuki who was breathing hard, rain dripped down her chin. The girl in his arms had passed out during their escape, head lolling against his shoulder.

“Kaku, we need to get her to the castle, she’s bleeding too much,” Natsuki started down the road and looked back in bewilderment when the sika hadn’t moved. “Kakumaru, what are you doing? We need to go _now!_ ”

Indecision warred within him. The risk of being recognized was high, especially if the Western Lady was present. Not to mention his master was somewhere in this chaos as well. The inu gave out a shuddering breath and whimpered.

“Kaku?”

He closed his eyes and let out a rattling breath of his own, then he lurched forward to follow Natsuki up the hill to the castle’s gates. They moved swiftly, deciding to go through the northern gate versus the main gate, as the likelihood of it being swarmed was lower. When they arrived, a unit of guards blocked their path and a crowd seemed to have the same thought they had.

“I need everyone to calm down,” shouted the officer over the din of worried youkai.

“Please!” Natsuki waved all six arms in the air as they shoved through the crowd, “Please! I have an inu pup who is in pretty bad shape! She’s bleeding out and needs immediate care!”

The officer sent a soldier to check out the situation and the sika kept his face downcast at his approach. When the soldier confirmed their story, the officer waved them past. The crowd parted and let them through. Kakumaru shook with fear and did his best to maintain his tight control on his aura and scent. They were whisked through the castle’s practice grounds where a group of healers were tending to the injured. They had created a makeshift field hospital in preparation for the flood of injured certain to arrive.

“We have another one,” called the soldier to a healer.

The lizard youkai hurried over, took one look at the girl in his arms, and sent them to the actual castle infirmary. As they neared the castle, Kakumaru’s senses went on high alert. Someone was watching them. He cautiously looked around, trying to pinpoint the gaze that made his skin crawl worse than his budding antler.

Moss-green eyes met a tangerine-sunset gaze and Kakumaru paled at the calculating stare he encountered there.

And a second set of eyes, ones made of burnished gold, followed her companion's stare curiously.

* * *

A traveler from the East had finally made it to the Western Basin.

This was the most time he had ever spent away from the sea and the change in terrain came with unexpected difficulties. The grueling summer sun, for one, constantly dried out his scales and he found himself perpetually thirsty. So, instead of traveling directly from the Eastern Shores to the Western Fortress as he had originally anticipated; the traveler had to follow rivers and lakes and streams to keep his waterskin full and his scales quenched. A stolen cloak, dark blue and well-worn, rested on his shoulders, the hood up, and trident strapped to his back. Not only did the cloak offer him protection from the quelling rays, but it also hid his youkai nature from passersby. Because, during his journey, he discovered that Ningyo were not welcome and, in fact, quite feared. All due to a rampaging demoness some weeks back who terrorized the populace.

She never did make things easy for him.

Once the traveler crossed into the West’s borders, he saw a dramatic increase in patrols – stopping travelers, checking wagons and packs, and asking more questions than he felt comfortable answering. And there were _a lot_ of travelers heading West. The roads were laden with youkai, all of which had an air of excitement to them. Merchants with carts full of wares, families, and even a band of kitsune performers, all bustled happily through the checkpoints.

Sticking to the forests and off the main road, he couldn’t deny his curiosity as to why so many were headed West. But the closer he made it to the Western City, the more soldiers he encountered. Even with the increase in travelers, taking the pass through the mountains was out of the question. It was too open; it left him in a precarious position. So, he took the next best route, one that honestly suited him better –

He took to the waters.

As he snuck through the forests surrounding the basin, the scent of a large body of water called to him sweetly like a siren’s song. Following his nose, he discovered a massive lake on the northeastern side of the mountains fed by an underground river. A waterfall connected that lake and the river within the Western Basin, which created a second lake on the southwestern side of the valley near the city. As the sun began to set, he slipped into the cold mountain waters, bipedal legs transforming into a tiger shark tail. His armor transforming along with him to offer this new form additional protections.

Gills siphoned oxygen from the water and into his system as he fully submerged himself; he darted across the lake towards the only unguarded entrance through the mountains. The waterfall posed little challenge for one used to the strong currents and tumultuous waves of the sea; he threw himself over it with abandon and landed in the river below with an effortless dive. From there, he cautiously made his way down the river, keeping close to the silty bottom, and startling fish as he swam. An unknown predator in their midst that set off alarm bells in their primeval brains.

The traveler had officially found himself deep behind enemy lines. A lone soldier in a sea of hostiles, all for the off chance of rescuing his Queen. And the further he slunk into the dog’s territory, the more on edge he felt. His predator instincts on high alert as he sensed another predator nearby. Every aspect of the Western Basin reeked of the western Lord’s aura – it permeated every facet, like a dog pissing on a tree to claim it as his.

As the shark came to the tributary, the shadow of a small fishing boat cruised above him, lines already in the water. Moving slowly through the gloom, he ascended enough to stick his head up near the boat’s stern, out of sight of the fishermen. He listened to their conversation.

“ – festival here soon. You and your mate plan on going?”

“She’s been pestering me about it for the last week. I don’t think I have much choice in the matter,” chuckled one fisherman.

“I’m actually pretty excited. The inns and taverns have been full since everyone’s been coming to the city in preparation for tonight. I even heard that Lord Sesshomaru will be attending the festivities! Probably the only time we’ll get to see our Lord up close.”

“Not quite sure I want to,” a line pulled in, almost snagging the eavesdropper. “His aura is just too much, better to stay at a safe – ”

Having heard more than enough, the shark submerged himself, praising his good fortune.

Steely grey eyes hardened further as he pushed himself from the tributary and into the lake. The perfect opportunity had been presented to him. His original plan was to attempt to sneak into the Western Fortress and corner the Lord there, but with him out and mingling with the people… this changed his plans dramatically. As he reached a quiet portion of the shore, away from prying eyes, his fin changed back into legs and he wrung out this cloak as he walked. He just needed to _speak_ to the Lord; to have him either confirm or deny Shinkai’s involvement, to ask to speak to her if she was there, and garner the truth of the situation.

If she confirmed that she was well, and this was her choice to flee the Ningyo clans – which had always been a possibility – he would stay and attempt to convince her to come home. If she wasn’t…well, he’d cross that bridge when he got there. Either way, he needed to confirm with his own eyes Shinkai’s status. He trudged across some farmland situated by the lake and made his way towards the bustling marketplace.

For a brief moment, the traveler found himself overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells he encountered. He had never seen this many different types of youkai in his life, let alone in a single place. He made sure his hood hid his face and walked through the market with suspicious wonder; trying to gauge where exactly the Lord would be during the festivities. When he entered the open plaza strung with foxfire lanterns, the answer became readily apparent. On the far side was a raised platform with two thrones. The perfect perch for a dog to observe his subjects.

A rooftop of a nearby business, a short distance behind the platform, would be the ideal place for a shark to ambush his prey. He climbed up quickly and surveyed the scene below. He was close enough to hear the Lord speak and that would give him the opportunity to judge the best time to strike.

He settled himself within the shadows, closed his eyes, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone, thank you so much for reading this far! This chapter was a bit of a wild ride to write, especially the different perspectives of the same event. It was a lot of fun. I also liked to think that Kagome gained a modicum of respect from the soldiers who fought with her – even if they were forced. Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> And can I just say, I have never been so tempted to kill off characters as I was with Natsuki and Sumihiko in this chapter. I can’t guarantee they will be safe in the future, but I just couldn’t destroy Kakumaru and Shiori’s world right now. Or maybe I can, guess we’ll find out together!
> 
> As always, thank you to those who have subscribed to CT:MM, left kudos, bookmarked, and commented. You all are seriously the reason I am writing! 
> 
> Wherever you are in the world, stay safe out there!  
> <3FF


	17. Outnumbered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I gotta say – this was a reaaaaalllllyyyy tough chapter to write. I kept coming back to change and fix things – set the right tone and mood, fix dialog. To me, this is seriously an important chapter because there is a catalyst confession that occurs. Even now, I don’t feel quite right about it, but I certainly didn’t want to miss my (self-imposed) deadline! I’m fairly certain when this whole thing is said and done, I’ll go back and do some major edits, but for right now this will get us to where we need to go.
> 
> So to recap: The West can’t seem to catch a break – it’s been a rough summer for them it seems. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee it’ll get better. Then again, who knows – I’m making it up as I go along! And I appreciate you coming for the ride!
> 
> In this chapter, let’s see who’s ruining things this time. And in other news, our poor sika is caught between a rock and a hard place. And finally, a question – what is trust?
> 
> Oh, and somehow this chapter got a little tiny bit smutty...don’t know how it happened, everything started off so innocent, but here we are. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Outnumbered by Our Last Night
> 
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

A few hours had passed, the sun had set, and the festival was in full swing. Youkai within the plaza danced and mingled, ate and drank, and otherwise seemed to be enjoying themselves. Steely-grey eyes locked onto the inudaiyoukai lord below. A plethora of females had been introduced to him throughout the evening, sniffing around and posturing for the disgruntled dog. The shark had been waiting for his chance, but the constant influx of newcomers was getting to be more than a little annoying. At this rate, he was going to lose the opportunity fate had offered him…Failure was not an option.

A black haired inu with a jagged scar across his throat and face walked up to the lord and leaned against the platform, a flask to his lips as they spoke. The inu seemed at ease with the lord in a way that no other had been thus far. The casual way he wore his armor, coupled with his age, and grizzled demeanor – gave him the look of a commander. The shark couldn’t miss the battle-hardened eyes that constantly surveyed the area for threats – he was familiar with the task for he did the same even now.

The word ‘siren’ caught his attention and the shark tuned into their conversation.

“– the more we learn about the siren’s abilities, the more I think we should throw her back in the dungeons. Or, at least, keep her collared and chained,” the scarred inu took another swig of his drink and chuckled, “Hell, I’d be more than willing to play jailor for the little fish. Put her on a leash, teach her a trick or two – she does owe me an unspecified favor after all.”

The lord growled threateningly and said, “She is under the protection of the West.”

The scarred inu’s voice turned serious, “And a threat to it. Just think of the damage she would have caused if that arrow was made from her other aura.”

_‘Arrow? Shinkai‘s never done archery, and what does he mean by “other aura”.’_

“The casualties would have been astronomical. She’s the best asset we’ve ever come across and each day we wait to use her, the higher the risk of the tides of war going against us. She’s deadly, Sesshomaru – and better to force her to fight for us, than against us. Did you even _read_ any of the war strategies I left for you?”

The lord shifted on his throne, “I did.”

The shark had heard more than enough to confirm his suspicions and his fists clenched tight with the rage that filled him. The Demon Jeweler had told the truth, they had her and were planning on using her abilities for war. They may even know of the forces assembling on the Eastern Shore. Somehow, these males had figured out a way to bypass her Siren’s Song – that was the only reasonable explanation and the thought scared him more than he cared to admit. It would have taken some serious magic to do such a thing. The shark needed to cause a distraction, get the lord alone, and subdue him. Force him to return his Queen before things got out of hand.

Grabbing his trident from his back, he channeled his youki into the weapon, and shot an explosive burst into the sky. Silver sparks rained painfully down on the crowd below and they screamed in surprise. He shot another above the now panicked crowd, this one caused several foxfire lanterns to fall and the kitsune flames leapt hungrily into the air. He jumped from the rooftop and, sticking to the shadows, hurried away from the plaza – hoping that the chaos would keep the guards busy while the lord came to the defense of the city. He shot two more bursts in different directions, creating additional confusion among the populace.

_‘Come on dog, follow the trail so I can put you in your place.’_

His one youkai assault on the West had begun.

* * *

Sesshomaru shielded his eyes from the silver burst and quickly scanned the crowd for the pups.

Youkai were screaming and shoving in all directions as two more bursts showered the area with silver sparks, setting much of the plaza aflame as the foxfire lanterns fell. Sesshomaru stood as an immovable object and his citizens streamed around him, a boulder in a raging river of fear. He watched as the assigned guard grabbed both of the pup’s hands and whisked them away. The western lord was satisfied. There was a mighty crack and one of the beams, which had held the lanterns aloft, came crashing to the ground – destroying the nearby stands. In a feat of swiftness that rivaled Sesshomaru’s own supernatural speed, the southern lord shoved a family of inu out of the way, effectively taking their place beneath the wreckage. The foxfire leapt greedily at its new meal. The fires were spreading and the western lord needed to get everyone out of there quickly.

He turned to his mother and the general behind him, and issued his orders, “Mother, return to the castle and take command. Tadashi, assist Sumihiko, he is trapped,” he pointed in the direction of the now flaming beam, “I would rather not have a dispute with the South over his death. I will stop whoever is attacking the West.” The two inus nodded and shoved their way through the frightened crowd

Kouga pushed his way over, “Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do to help?”

“Help Tadashi free Sumihiko. Quickly!”

There were more detonations and Sesshomaru calculated their trajectory. They were moving _away_ from the chaotic plaza and out of the city altogether. The way they exploded above the rooftops before raining down showed a clear path and that they originated from a single source

_‘So far, only a single adversary. What was their goal for setting the plaza alight? A distraction? Lure me into an ambush?’_

On swift feet, he blurred in the direction of the silver bursts. He leapt onto the rooftops, using their advantage of height to survey the area as he ran. Silver hair and pelt and sleeves flew behind him as he sprinted. He wore no armor, nor did he have any swords; not that it mattered, he was the Killing Perfection after all. Every fiber of his being was weaponized – forged by trials of fire to rend the world in two; blood and destruction were his calling cards. 

Sesshomaru jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding another explosion of silver aimed at him; he manifested his own youki and shot a green burst back. The assailant deflected the youki with a spin of their trident and continued toward the outskirts of the city. The western lord gave chase. He felt it advantageous that they were moving the battle outside of the city, at least this way the damage and causalities would be minor. He’d have to thank the fool after he killed him. The figure wore a battered cloak, face hidden, and Sesshomaru watched as they sprinted towards the lake. Then, instead of stopping at the shoreline, the assailant traversed on top of the waters – their feet leaving an icy trail behind them as they ran to the center of the lake. They whirled around just as Sesshomaru landed on the shore.

Three more bursts shot in succession. The first two deflected with his youki whip, the last dodged with an easy somersault.

“Tell me,” called Sesshomaru with deadly regard, “what is your purpose?”

The figure threw back his hood and Sesshomaru’s eyes widened a fraction. He scented the air, icy peppermint and _salt_ – that could only mean…

_‘A Ningyo. They attack the West so soon?’_ He did a quick study of their battlefield, _‘No – he is the only one. Interesting.’_

The Ningyo male didn’t respond as he swirled the point of his trident in the air, creating a waterspout. The winds sucked water up from the lake which began to freeze the moment it entered the whirlwind, forming a giant icicle above him. Sesshomaru watched impassively as the icicle doubled, then tripled in size. The Ningyo then drove the trident forward and the icicle shot like a missile across the lake. It would have been easy to dodge, if not for the fact that as it neared the shoreline, it fractured into a thousand pieces; the ice sharp as glass. They sliced through the air, forcing the western lord on the immediate defensive.

Sesshomaru barely managed to shield himself, and not before a dozen different shards cut him across his body; the rest ricocheted behind. The thin slices that covered him were inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. But, Sesshomaru realized, he would not be able to maintain an extended fight if the injuries of that nature piled up. There was a reason _death by a thousand cuts_ was a preferred method of torture and eventual death. 

A thick frosty mist hung in the air after the Ningyo’s assault, impairing the lord’s vision; and as it slowly dissipated, the Ningyo was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes searching for the attacker, but the lake was perfectly still. The ice trail already melted under the balmy summer night.

_‘He must be in the water…’_

The inudaiyoukai walked across the shore then, channeling a layer of youki to his feet, and strode across the water – ripples followed in his wake. There was a splash behind him and as he pivoted, the waters beside him shot up in two colossal geysers. There was no time to move out of the way of the bombarding waters which surrounded him, and shifted to ice. Sesshomaru was trapped by arctic walls on all sides. They squeezed against him, chilling his heated skin, and freezing him in place. He sensed movement beneath his feet. Focusing his powers, he sent a blast of heated youki above him; he and his ice prison erupted in a cloud of steam, right as the trident came to impale him from the waters below. 

A narrow escape, but not one that worried the inu.

Sesshomaru’s breathing was calm, controlled, as he stood once more on the lake’s surface, bits of ice raining down around him. He watched stoically as a shark fin circled, bisecting the lake’s surface before diving beneath the cool waters; his aquatic form held lethal intent – predatory prowling and aggressive aura. Sesshomaru considered the creature – he wasn’t nearly as elegant as the siren; lacking the gossamer and grace with which Sesshomaru was familiar. This only further proved how much was unknown for this breed of youkai. Too many variables meant too much potential for calamity.

Not favorable odds.

His assailant had the advantage in this terrain, and he was using it. No doubt that was the reason he led the western lord away from the city – it was a strategic move, one that benefited no one but the Ningyo. The waters were especially deep here in the center of the lake and Sesshomaru was having difficulties tracking the aura of the Ningyo as he swam further down and away.

_‘Sharks are ambush predators. They lurk out of sight and rush their prey with a burst of speed from below.’_

Thus far, the Ningyo had been no exception. Sesshomaru waited, his patience wearing thin. Another geyser of water to his right and he sprinted to the left to escape its clutches; only to be met by a towering wave, the crest turning to ice as it approached. The western lord grimaced as it loomed over him, preparing to crush him beneath the swell – and that’s when he saw a large shape moving within the surge. With a snap of his wrist, he sent his youki whip to curl around the figure within. It pierced the water like an arrow, snagging on the tail end of the Ningyo – causing him to thrash wildly and lose focus. The wave collapsed on itself sending rippling shockwaves in all directions; the kinetic energy caused waves to crash into the mountainside and shore, slammed fishing boats against the pier, and flooded the tributary on either side of the river’s entrance.

Sesshomaru held tight, his youki-booted feet keeping him above the waters as they fluctuated, reeling in the demon like a fish on a line. But the shark fought relentlessly against him. He growled as his whip sliced into his hands with the Ningyo’s erratic movements. The shark lurched left, then right, before diving straight down, and then torpedoing directly for the western lord. The sudden change in course caused his whip to lose tension and Sesshomaru hurled himself into the air to avoid the trident’s strike and another bombing of silver youki; he hovered safely well above the lake. Instead of diving back into the dark waters, as Sesshomaru had anticipated, the Ningyo’s tail transformed into legs and he stood on a frosty platform glaring up at him.

“Where is Queen Shinkai?” called the Ningyo, his voice echoing off the mountains.

“There are no Queens here,” said Sesshomaru.

With a hiss, his mouth having suddenly too many jagged teeth, he yelled, “You lie!”

The shark’s grip on his trident whitened his knuckles. They considered each other then; steely slate-grey eyes locked onto foreboding citrine – and they surged towards each other with reckless abandon.

The Ningyo sprinted across the lake, the water glazing frostily as he ran, and Sesshomaru flew down to meet him. Twisting his form through the air, the Ningyo used his momentum to slash across Sesshomaru’s body, using the trident’s longer reach as an advantage in close-quarters combat. But rather than piercing the lord’s torso, it glanced off the inudaiyoukai’s extended claws as he deflected it. Sesshomaru ducked low to dodge beneath the trident’s backswing, and with a burst of speed, he heaved the claws of his right hand upward, effectively breaking through the Ningyo’s guard. The shark had to throw himself backward in a last-ditch effort of survival, to veer away from the attack aimed at his throat – losing his trident in the process.

The shark did a back handspring to regain his composure, retreating further back on the platform as Sesshomaru engaged him with his own weapon. The western lord, familiar with all forms of combat, of course preferred a sword over the two-handed weapon; but still, he moved and attacked with brutal beauty and efficiency – the trident sang his praises as it swung through the air. The branched spear sent forth a flurry of attacks and the shark had no choice but to go on the defensive. He dodged and twisted out of the way, parried with manifested ice as he attempted to gain back the advantage.

The shark grunted when the butt-end of the spear hit him squarely in the chest with enough force to send him flying across the lake. The inu smirked as the Ningyo’s body bounced across the waters like a skipping stone. The shark hit the mountainside with a crash of rocks and dust, a crater forming around him. Sesshomaru gave the Ningyo no room to catch his breath; face set in a grim line as he pushed his advantage with the traitor trident well in hand.

The shark saw it in the cold way his opponent’s eyes regarded him – he wasn’t going to leave this battle in one piece.

In a frantic effort to avoid an untimely death, the shark summoned a thick wall of ice between himself and the imminent inu. Pulling up torrents of water and freezing them in the nick of time, the trident points freezing mere inches from his face. Sesshomaru growled his dissent and slammed his hands onto the ice around the base of the trident, summoning burning acid into his palms. The shark was effectively trapped; between the mountain at his back and the green corrosive liquid that slowly ate away at the ice before him, there was nowhere left to turn. Sesshomaru realized that fact the same time the shark did and he eagerly forced more acid into his palms.

The shark too put his palms on the ice, creating jagged spikes that shot up like a pincushion from his wall. Instead of impaling the lord, like the Ningyo had hoped, Sesshomaru had jumped well above the danger and shot five balls of green youki that spiraled and raced toward the icy capsule. The youki pummeled persistently against the shark’s icy cage before fizzling out. Summoning his silver youki around him, the shark pushed against the ice barrier with all his might, sending the spiked wall flying towards Sesshomaru, then detonating it in deadly shards of ice glass.

Sesshomaru was prepared for the explosion; a barrier in place protecting him where he hovered above the lake. The shards rebounded across the waters and carved through the air.

What he was not prepared for, was the anguished cry that echoed above them and the sound of something large striking the water. Blood scented the air.

“Shinkai!” shouted the Ningyo, leaping from the mountainside and diving headfirst into the lake.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, then dove in after them.

* * *

After leaving Tadashi with his orders, Kagome launched herself into the night sky, and headed towards the explosions of silver and green on the outskirts of the city. Her hair was a tangled wet mass and her beautiful summer yukata was torn in several places and covered in stinking ash. The rain she had summoned continued to pour around her as she flew, following along like a faithful pet. The siren did a quick arial sweep of the Western City, saw no more fires, and cut off her connection to the stone. The rain pattered out.

The stone gnawed hungrily at her and the edges of her vision blurred with the force of it. This was the second use of the stone’s abilities that day and it was taking a toll on her. Coupled with the fact that her own aura wasn’t entirely replenished from the youki storm she had created – it was a recipe for disaster if she didn’t feed it soon.

Kagome soared higher, eyes lingering on the silver and green explosions which were occurring at the lake. As she neared, the air chilled her, which was highly unusual for the mild summer evening. Then she watched in fear as a towering wave capped in ice attempted to crash onto a lone figure standing on the lake’s surface.

_‘Sesshomaru!’_

Kagome circled high above the battle, Sesshomaru either not realizing or not caring that she was there. She was preparing herself to dive down to save him if the wave crashed and he sunk below the waters – when a startled gasp slipped from her lips. Sesshomaru’s whip had flew into the wave and had snagged itself around a giant fish of some kind. She focused her attention on the creature caught at the end of the line. Not a fish per say – a shark?

No – _a Ningyo_.

His upper body was humanoid and clad in silver and blue scaled armor. His lower half was sharklike, the armor encompassing him about halfway, so as not to impede his tailed movement. He clutched a trident in his hands. Kagome’s mind reeled and she suddenly found herself struggling to stay aloft. She had only caught a glimpse of his face before he dove into the lake, but she knew him. The siren had been seeing his face in her dreams for weeks.

“Kaito,” whispered Kagome.

There was an eruption of movement below as Sesshomaru hovered above the lake, avoiding a trident strike and silver youki. Kaito had positioned himself defensively on a platform made of ice and Kagome struggled to hear their words through her shock.

“Where is Queen Shinkai?” called Kaito.

“There are no Queens here,” replied Sesshomaru coldly.

“You lie!”

The two lunged towards one another and Kagome knew, in that moment, she needed to stop them. Shinkai had told her that she could trust Kaito, that she should seek him out to help return the lavender youki pearl to her sister, Mizuki. And yet, he had unintentionally found her here in the West. Kagome thought back to the dream memories; Shinkai and Kaito had been in love. They were planning on running away together. Kagome didn’t have the memories of their budding relationship, but the end result was what mattered. Shinkai would have left her entire life behind for Kaito and he for her. Kagome choked back a sob at the realization of Kaito’s accusation.

_‘He’s searching for Shinkai – he doesn’t know she’s gone!’_

Utter heartbreak ripped through her and Kagome couldn’t identify whether it was her soul or Shinkai’s that felt it. No one deserved to be stuck in the darkness like that; to be so enveloped by the unknown. She couldn’t imagine the turmoil he must have been going through; the hard decisions he had to make that led him to fight the Lord of the West so deep within the dog’s territory.

Kagome angled herself closer to the battle. She was fully prepared to use her Siren’s Song on both males to get the fighting to stop. Wasn’t that the reason she came out here in the first place? To help Sesshomaru? Now, the siren had found that her motives had changed. She still wanted to help Sesshomaru, but her first priority was to protect Kaito.

She had to do it for Shinkai.

There was an explosion beneath her, and shards of ice glass flew in all directions. Kagome realized too late that she wouldn’t be able to protect herself in time, and dozens of thin shards sliced her body and pierced through the membranes of her wings. A particularly large piece cut across her abdomen as she attempted to reel away.

With an anguished cry she found herself plummeting towards the dark lake below.

Her legs transformed into butterfly koi tail as she plunged through the waters; pain traveling throughout her system as she struggled to swim. Her wings hung in tatters as she sank further into the depths. The siren’s bottom bounced off the lake floor and, with shaking hands, she tried to slow the bleeding from the brutal gash across her midsection. Rich red streamed from her wounds, mixing into a wispy cloud of crimson waters around her. There was a flash of green and silver light in the water overhead and Kagome struggled to maintain her focus. Kaito circled above, seeming to defend her from Sesshomaru’s onslaught of green youki orbs.

Silver and green swam through her vision. She caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru’s whip and another barrage of youki. A shark tail and more explosions of ice. Kagome fought to remain conscious as she pressed her hands painfully against her stomach. She needed to heal herself. The siren didn’t know if it would work, having only done the one time, but she had to try. Summoning her reiki into her hands, she focused her intent on knitting her body back together. She focused on survival. With a flash of pink light, she cried out in pain – bubbles rippled towards the surface as her powers bore down on the frayed flesh.

_‘Is it possible to purify myself?’_ thought Kagome, she hoped not.

She could feel the pain in her stomach lessening as she continued, but the drain on her aura was significant. Her limbs felt like lead and she didn’t struggle as arms pulled her from the bottom of the lake.

* * *

The castle was an angry hornet’s nest of activity. Officers divided their units, sending them to complete a multitude of different objectives. Troops were sent out the gates to control the crowd, other units – back into the city to help the wounded, others still – tasked to assist the healers, and the list went on. And in the center of the nest was a furious queen, directing the chaos with grace and aplomb. She was an indignant conductor, leading her orchestra through the countless measures with steady and experienced hands; her fan – a baton – to keep the ensemble on its toes, drawing their gaze with its every flick as she issued her orders. Inukimi was in her element. 

There was a howl and the front portcullis raised enough to let a handful of individuals through.

“Grandam!”

Inukimi whipped around at the sound of Rin’s voice. The sense of relief she felt momentarily overwhelmed her and she hid her face behind her fan so she could regain her slip in composure. The western lady had been in the process of organizing a search party for the missing girls; she dismissed the soldiers back to their original posts. Inukimi was an assassin in her own right, a fierce protector of the West, and a scheming bitch when it suited her – but the love that had grown for the girl was true. Inukimi only regretted not showing that same love to her son when he was that small…perhaps he wouldn’t have turned out so cold – she was making up for it now. Blurring across the courtyard, she knelt and swept Rin into a tight embrace. The human girl, so small and fragile in her arms, buried her face amongst the inu’s silks and furs, and wept.

Inukimi regarded the wolf and the general with keen eyes as they approached. Both were grim faced and covered in ash. The southern lord in Kouga’s arms did not look well and the southern heiress, that stood beside Tadashi, was tear-streaked and in shock. Immediate action was in order. Standing carefully, she held Rin easily in her arms, ignoring the wetness against her collarbone.

“Lord Kouga, please take Lord Sumihiko to the infirmary immediately,” she flagged a nearby soldier to escort them. The wolf gave a somber nod and followed the soldier.

She waved another solider over, “You there, take Lady Rin and Lady Shiori to my rooms. I want five guards placed outside until I direct otherwise. Have someone else bring Lord Hayato from his rooms to join them.” Inukimi leaned in to whisper to Rin, “Don’t worry little blossom, Grandam will take care of everything. No need to fear.”

Rin’s eyes were bloodshot as she met the western lady’s gaze, “Please make sure father and Kagome are ok.”

“Kagome?”

“Yes, she put out the fires and then said she was going to help father – I’m worried.”

Inukimi kissed her on the forehead, “No need to worry, my dear – your grandam will handle everything. Worrying only puts wrinkles on your brow and wastes time. Now is the time for strength…and rest.”

She placed the little girl in the waiting soldier’s arms and beckoned Shiori over. The hanyou gave a last fretful glance towards her uncle’s retreating form before she moved from the general’s side.

“Will he – will he be ok, Lady Inukimi?” her voice quaked.

“I will not lie to you little one, his wounds are great,” Shiori’s bottom lip trembled, “But – he is a powerful komoridaiyoukai, and I am certain he will fight to remain by your side, always. Let us have some faith. Now, go with Rin, I’ll be sure to keep you abreast if there are any changes with your uncle’s condition.” Shiori dashed the tears away and took the hand which the guard gently offered.

With the pups gone and the southern lord in the care the West’s best healers, Inukimi turned to the general, surprised he was still standing there.

“Tadashi, what is it? I thought for sure you would have gone charging to assist Sesshomaru by now.”

The general seethed, “Are you well?”

“What kind of question is –”

“Damnit female, now is not the time! Just answer the damn question!” he growled.

“Yes?”

“Then I need your _command_ to go and help Sesshomaru.”

She quirked a silver brow, “I command you to go and help Sesshomaru.”

Tadashi ran a blistered hand down his face, “That damnable wench! She used her Siren’s Song on the wolf and I. Then took off after Sesshomaru on her own.” He yelled at a passing officer, “Get a battalion ready, load it with females! We march into the city to support our Lord!”

“Yes Sir!” the officer ran off, shouting commands of his own. There was a flurry of movement in response to his call.

Tadashi stormed across the courtyard and Inukimi glided beside him, “You know this is partially your fault.”

“Me? How did you come to that conclusion?” she turned her nose up.

“Let’s start with – letting the girl leave the _fucking_ castle when she’s such a liability! She just had a bout of madness two days ago and could barely control herself this morning during the skirmish. Now, I have to hope that after using the stone – for the second time today I might add – that she hasn’t become a murdering she-demon trying to destroy the city – _again!_ ”

“I don’t see how you could blame me for that, Tadashi. I sent Akiko as chaperone,” she raised a brow in direction of the gates, “Speaking of which…”

Akiko and Mochi hastily made their way to the general and western lady, worry written plainly on both their faces.

“Lady Inukimi, I’m sorry – but we got separated from Kagome. She took off through the crowds and I lost sight of her,” said Mochi, running a clawed hand through his hair in agitation.

Inukimi ignored the tiger’s distress and instead said to the kitsune, “You’re one of the most powerful demons here in the West,” she said suspiciously, “and yet here you stand, your charge _lost._ How is that even possible?”

Akiko dropped her eyes and bared her neck in a sign of submission, knowing that the Lady of the West wasn’t going to like her answer. “I followed them throughout the evening, as you directed. But my mate and I had plans to meet during the fireworks. I was excited to join the festivities as soon as I could and left them right as they reached the castle’s gates. Unfortunately, I couldn’t have guessed that they wouldn’t actually go _through_ the gates once the explosions started. I had already made my way to the plaza and managed to find Master Mochi in the bedlam after the fact.” She bowed, tails sweeping out behind her, “I’m sorry, Lady Inukimi.”

“General Tadashi, the soldiers are ready for your command,” said an approaching officer, handing the general a large blue-hilted broadsword. 

“About time,” growled Tadashi, strapping the sword to his back. He said to the females with a snarl, “Let’s hope your little _oversight_ doesn’t cost us any more lives.” Then he jogged across the courtyard to take command of his waiting troops. He issued a few quick orders and the soldiers streamed behind him out of the gates.

Inukimi moved to Akiko and, using the end of her fan beneath her chin, raised the kitsune’s face up to meet her eyes. Burnished gold scrutinized liquid silver. They peered from one eye to the next in silent observation. Whatever the inu found within must have been good enough, because she popped the fox under the chin with her fan and said, “You’ll have to find some way to make it up to me.”

Akiko nodded and stood tall, “I’m certain I can think of something.” She flashed a hesitant grin which Inukimi returned.

“You can start by heading to the infirmary and lending your magics there – Lord Sumihiko is gravely burned.”

The kitsune literally melted into the shadows as if she was never there to begin with. Inukimi sighed and studied the Demon Jeweler who, up until this point, had been standing unobtrusively off to the side. His sunset eyes were wide as he watched the organized chaos of the courtyard, fists clenched at his sides, and tail swishing agitatedly behind him.

“My apologies Master Mochi, I’m sure this isn’t how you planned your evening going,” said Inukimi, waving her fan to encompass the entirety of the situation.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave an awkward chuckle, “No, not exactly. I had expected some sort of excitement, but not quite of this caliber. Unfortunately, I think it best if I take my leave come morning.” He glanced at the sky then, “Or I should say – once things calm down, since morning is almost upon us.”

“I understand. It seems that the West is going through a bit of a –” she considered, lips curling in distaste, “– challenging time. But I assure you that we will have everything under control within a few hours. I recommend returning to your rooms until then. I’ll have a guard posted in front of your rooms as well if you prefer? Mochi?”

When the tiger didn’t immediately answer, she tracked his gaze to see what had captivated him so. On the far side of the courtyard, striding across the practice grounds turned make-shift healers’ station, was one of her soldiers. He was leading a spider demoness and a sika youkai towards, what she imagined, was the infirmary. The sika held a bundle in his arms and when she examined it further, she saw an injured inu pup.

It was fascinating, really, what happened next. The sika tensed dramatically, every fiber of his being seemed to go on high alert. Cautiously, he peered around the courtyard, freckled face growing pale as his eyes locked onto Mochi’s. When his moss-green orbs flicked to hers, Inukimi could see the absolute terror within him. She preened inwardly, enjoying the reaction; this was not an _uncommon_ response when baser youkai saw her. If anything, it just proved that the deer had excellent survival instincts. The way he acted like hunted prey made her own predatory nature rile within her.

He immediately dropped his gaze and released a shuddering breath. The sika quickened his pace to close the distance between himself and the female.

The western lady studiously observed the Demon Jewelers demeanor. She spoke body language like it was a second tongue – fluently, a master of every regional dialect. Gone were the bright and kind eyes and charming temperament that seemed to seep from his very essence. Mochi held himself rigidly, muscles tightly wound springs, face one moment away from a snarl, and his eyes were cold – calculating in a way that Inukimi had never seen before on the handsome tiger. Even his constantly swinging tail was perfectly still. Being a predator herself she recognized a fellow beast stalking their prey. Inukimi tuned herself into his youki. It too was twisted closely in on itself, giving the inu no indication of how the tiger was feeling.

_‘Hmm. He certainly knows that deer, but why this reaction?’_

Inukimi delicately cleared her throat, “An acquaintance of yours, Mochi darling?”

The tiger shook himself out of his reverie and it was as if a switch had flipped. His body relaxed into a casual stance, his eyes brightened, and tail swung leisurely behind him. Mochi gave her a questioning smile, “My apologies Lady Inukimi, but to whom are you referring to?”

She directed him with a tilt of her chin, “That deer over yonder, walking into the castle.”

Mochi watched the deer and his companions enter the castle and said with a confused grin, “No, I’ve never seen him in my life. Why do you ask?”

_‘Liar.’_

“No reason in particular. I just thought you may have known him. He certainly seems _familiar_ to me. Then again, I never forget a face...or an aura for that matter.”

_‘And that deer does seem familiar – I will have to send someone to investigate.’_

Inukimi smiled at him then, allowing some of the predator beneath her skin to rise to the surface. Her grin showed too much fang to not be seen as anything but a threatening gesture. She let her aura slither up from her feet to her shoulders and she stroked the manifested dark plum youki like a loyal pet. The Demon Jeweler took an involuntary step backward to put distance between them, his face a mask of fear and confusion.

“Lady Inukimi, we have a situation that requires your attention,” said a rabbit youkai, nervously approaching them. The poor thing looked ready to keel over from fright and couldn’t bring himself to meet the Lady’s face.

Inukimi closed her mouth with a snap of jaws, her youki disappearing like smoke around her, causing the rabbit to nearly jump out of his skin. The western lady put her own humorous mask in place, “Duty calls! It’s a wonder that anything gets accomplished around the castle without me around. I should have my son start paying me for all the additional duties I do – I’d empty the treasury within a week!” She laughed behind her fan then said to the rabbit, “Lead the way, you delicious morsal!”

The rabbit paled considerable and nearly fainted right there at his Lady’s feet. The only reason he didn’t was because you can’t wake up when you’re dead. He gave her a nervous bow and started off towards the healers’ station. 

Inukimi glided a few steps, silks and furs slinking behind, then she stopped and called over her shoulder, “Remember Mochi, I _never_ forget.” She left on silent feet, a lethal assassin in the guise of a haughty noblewoman.

She didn’t see as Mochi’s fists clenched, and his body shook with barely restrained fury, before he stalked into the castle.

* * *

Kakumaru had dropped his eyes as soon as his met the western lady’s. Fear – toxic and cloying – poisoned his insides; a thick miasma that filled his lungs and prevented his escape. So instead, he quickened his pace to close the distance between himself and Natsuki. His arms, still carrying the wounded inu pup, brushed against her back and she looked up at him curiously, then with concern as she saw his blatant terror.

“Kaku, are you ok?” she asked worriedly, three arms touched his shoulder.

“No, the pup’s not doing well. Let’s hurry so she can get the help she needs. Then let’s go home, it’s been a long night…”

_‘This is goodbye. I need to grab my things as soon as we get back to the house. Then head into the forest tonight. Shit, this was a bad idea. He’s not going to be happy, but I need to make sure Natsuki doesn’t get hurt.’_

The guard lengthened his stride at the deer’s words until they found themselves at the castle infirmary. They were bustled in and directed to set the unconscious girl on an empty bed. A bird youkai with bright plumage instead of hair came up to them.

“Akiko! This one looks bad too, I’m going to need your help for a moment! You two, are you family?”

“No,” said Natsuki, “I found her in the street and couldn’t leave her behind. I tried to find her family but…no such luck.”

“Alright, I’ll make a note and we’ll take it from here. You’re free to go,” the bird was already at the inu pup’s bedside, pulling powders and herbs from the satchel at his hip.

A golden fox bustled through the infirmary, nine golden tails sashaying behind her as she went. Her bespeckled silver eyes took in the two youkai by the bed, casually observing them both, before gazing at the injured pup; her hands moved with practiced ease as she assessed the wounds. Natsuki and Kakumaru sidled out of the ward so they wouldn’t be in the way. The kitsune watched them leave from where she worked.

The spider grabbed the sika’s hand in two of hers as they walked quietly through the castle’s corridors, back the way they had come. Then, a tiger came from the foyer, noticed them in the adjacent corridor, and stalked towards them. Kakumaru dropped Natsuki’s hands as if they carried the plague, ignoring the hurt sound that left her lips.

“Kaku –”

“Shh, not another word Natsuki,” he angled himself slightly in front of her. A protective stance, one the newcomer instantly recognized. The tiger’s eyes narrowed.

The tiger prowled closer and he smiled tightly as he neared, “I didn’t expect to see you here at the castle. Imagine my surprise when I noticed you strolling through the grounds like you owned the place.” He laughed.

Kakumaru bowed his head and said quietly, “I’m sorry, there was an emergency.”

“Kaku, who is this?” Natsuki curiously peeked around the sika’s shoulder.

The tiger’s eyes grew cold and distant, a look Kakumaru was familiar with but to the unsuspecting, he merely looked aloof. “Kaku hmm? I didn’t realize we were using _pet_ names.” He stepped around the deer and pulled one of Natsuki’s hands within his own; he dipped into a bow with a flourish, “How rude of me! My name is Master Mochi, and you are –?”

The spider blushed and said, “I’m Natsuki.”

“Please –”

But the Demon Jeweler cut him off before the sika could further plead his case, “Natsuki, what a beautiful name. And how do you know our mutual friend Kakumaru?” The tiger stood and gave the spider a lopsided grin – she was immediately disarmed, and flushed prettily.

“Oh, well – we’ve been friends for years now. He’s been living with me while I help him get settled here in the West,” she folded her hands in front of her and smiled lovingly at the sika.

The Demon Jeweler’s eyes grew wide, then angry, “Years huh? How… _wonderful_. Kakumaru, how come you’ve never mentioned being _friends_ with such a beautiful specimen?”

The sika’s hands shook and he fisted them at his sides so no one would see. She had said too much, his master knew everything – how could he not when it was written so plainly in her admiring gaze. His master already had his suspicions about their relationship, but this was all the confirmation he needed. This was it; he could say goodbye to the little happiness he had grown accustomed to; to the routine and the normalcy. Goodbye to Natsuki. His mind raced for ways to get them both out of the situation intact.

The Demon Jeweler didn’t like to get his hands dirty – but he was known for making exceptions.

“She’s just a casual acquaintance really, hardly worth mentioning in conversation.” Natsuki’s cherry scent tinged with hurt and uncertainty. The aroma created a clear path for the deer to navigate this situation through.

_‘Forgive me Natsuki, but it’s for your own good. Perhaps you will forgive me one day.’_

“I see,” said Mochi, “But there must be something there if you’ve remained in contact for _years_?”

Kakumaru laughed then, the sound brittle to his ears but he plowed ahead, “No, my Lord – not really. She’s sweet enough I suppose. _Far_ too many arms for my tastes, but if that is what you desire...” he shrugged. “Honestly, she’s been a great means to an end – letting me stay in her home without pay, eating her food, even mending my shirts. The way she acts you’d think we were mated,” he laughed again and said with all the coolness he could muster – which was difficult because he never used the tone, “But who would want to be with a female who looks like _that_.” He shuttered and pretended to be disgusted by her form.

When he scented Natsuki’s tears, he knew he had said the right combinations of words to make her leave him. She had mentioned the insecurity of her abundant number of arms to him in secret; afraid of never finding a mate since her kind were so few and far between – and the deer just confirmed her self-doubt was justified. He felt like the lowest piece of scum. But better that then be the cause of her untimely death. 

Natsuki gave a quiet, “Excuse me,” before she hastened down the corridor away from the two males. Kakumaru didn’t let his eyes follow her retreat, he needed to stand firm to ensure his ruse stayed intact.

The tiger stepped forward into the deer’s personal space and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, “I know what you’re doing Kakumaru…if you don’t follow through with your end of the bargain, I’ll make her suffer – you know I’m good for it.”

And with that, the Demon Jeweler prowled back down the corridor, leaving the deer alone in the hall with his pain.

_‘No matter what I choose, she’s at risk,’_ he thought mournfully, _‘There’s no way out of this.’_

* * *

Kagome felt like she was in another one of her dream-memories.

She was gliding through the waters, carried by strong arms. The face of her captor was both familiar and unknown. How could she explain to a complete stranger that she knew who he was from her _dreams_? He hadn’t looked at her since he grabbed her from the bottom of the lake and Kagome was dreading the inevitable conversation. She was about to be the bearer of bad news – and not everyone followed the subjective _don’t-kill-the-messenger_ rule.

She did a quick assessment of herself as they swam. The pain in her abdomen was still there, but no longer overwhelming and she felt a sliver of pride at her accomplishment. Although she did have plethora of other minor wounds that worried her. Her wing membranes, for example, were shredded and she had an overabundance of small cuts across her body. But nothing was dire, just achingly inconvenient. She was thankful for her youkai healing and stamina; without either she’d surely be dead. The siren looked inward then, and realized her aura was a mess – worn and fatigued, she felt her energies on the closer side of empty. The stone bit at her mind and she forcefully pushed its cloying hands away – time for that later.

Not the best way to start off a kidnapping, but she’d been in worse situations.

The shark was moving swiftly and Kagome was unsure of where exactly they were headed, but honestly, she wasn’t too concerned. She felt in-control of the situation in a way she never had before in previous kidnappings. With her Siren’s Song poised at the tip of her tongue, she was in full command. Although Kaito didn’t know her, she was _fairly_ certain that he would listen to her story; but what he did after the fact was a cause for concern.

Kagome jolted as they slowed. They had reached the end of the river and were at the base of a massive waterfall; the water frothed and swirled around them, pummeling them from above. Instead of moving towards land, as Kagome had anticipated, Kaito swam beneath the falls, and ascended behind the deafening waters. There, tucked behind the cascades and into the mountainside, was a rocky ledge and moderately sized cavern cut into the mountains. Kaito gently placed Kagome in the center of the ledge, careful of her apparent wounds, before facing the thundering falls. With a flash of silver youki, the waterfall had frozen into a solid wall of ice, effectively safeguarding them in and keeping the world at large out.

The Ningyo turned slowly to face Kagome and she met his steel-grey eyes with a furrowed brow. The icy look he laid upon her rivaled the frozen falls at his back – it was hard and cold in ways her dream-memories hadn’t prepared her for. He stood tall before her; armored muscled arms crossed, and mouth set in a grim line. A fierce and vengeful pride radiated from the male that was strictly part of his nature – a feature so engrained in his being that he probably wasn’t even aware of its existence, let alone how it affected those around him. And it certainly affected Kagome. It made her feel tiny, insignificant, and she wanted nothing more than to turn away from him – to be swallowed by the ground until nothing was left.

His unforgiving aura shot her confidence point-blank.

When Kaito didn’t say anything, and simply continued his frosty glower, did Kagome lose all sureness in her ability to control the narrative. How could she possibly explain everything that happened? The _choice_ that Shinkai had made felt so preposterous in that instance. A youkai she hardly knew threw away her life to save a human girl from a voracious sea serpent in a magic gem. It was so farfetched, so ridiculous, that Kagome was unsure how _anyone_ could believe her tale, much less that youkai’s overprotective lover. He probably assumed that she stole Shinkai’s youki in an effort to make herself more powerful – demons did that kind of thing all the time in her experience. What proof did she have of her unfortunate circumstances?

This was not how she expected her evening as going.

"Explain to me who you are and what happened to Shinkai,” said the shark arctically. Kagome opened her mouth, but Kaito cut her off, “And before you even _think_ about letting a lie slip through your lips – know that I will gut you where you sit if you leave me unconvinced you are telling the truth.”

_‘Geesh, why does everyone always threaten to kill me right off the bat? - Give a girl a chance!’_

Kagome held her shaking hands in her lap and said quietly, “Kaito – I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but…Shinkai is gone.”

His hard greys narrowed as his name left her lips, but he gave no other indication that he heard her news. She forged ahead – taking a deep breath through her nose and releasing it with a blast of air from her mouth.

“My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am...was...the Shinkon no Tama priestess –”

Kagome explained as much as she could remember as quickly as she could, for she knew the West would be upon them soon and they needed to strategize his escape. She tried to keep the important bits, while skimming over the excess. The miko turned siren started with the missing village girls and ended with waking in the West some weeks ago. Kagome tried to remember every word Shinkai had said to her while within the ruby chrysalis, but it was difficult when so much had happened and time had passed. But, she spoke the truth, and did so without compromising the West’s delicate position. For instance, Kagome didn’t share what extended knowledge she had concerning the Siren’s Song or how they were planning on using her in a possible war; instead, she spoke of the madness and her fear, of the darkling drake within the stone, of having no memory of killing her best friend and dozens of others, of controlling the madness through trial and error – which, thus far, was mostly error. The hallucinations. The whispers. And of the feelings of déjà vu, she kept falling prone to at random intervals.

Finally, she described the dream-memories she had of Shinkai every time she awoke from said madness. Kagome used it as proof of her sincerity, revealing the intimate memories as her defense in the trial where Kaito was judge, jury, and possible executioner.

How they called Shinkai, Sushi, and Mizuki, Tora.

How Shinkai was afraid of failure and disappointing her mother and their clan.

How Kaito saved her from the human ship and how annoyed she had been at the time – but secretly pleased that he came at all.

How scared she was of the future and how inescapable her destiny seemed.

How they were planning on running away together.

How he had promised her a new life without any hesitation.

And – how much she loved him.

All the quiet thoughts of Shinkai’s that Kagome was now privy too, she shared with Kaito – in the hopes that he would understand her role in the story. That she was simply a bystander who found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time – she hadn’t _intended_ for any of this to happen. And, to further prove her innocence, she quietly summoned a bit of reiki in one hand, and youki in the other; then combined the two energies into a small swirling orb of pink and lavender. They combined effortlessly.

By the end of her tale, Kagome was tearstained, her tongue made of thick cotton, and she felt the familiar exhaustion setting deep within her bones. The wound in her stomach ached something fierce and she felt lightheaded. All the while Kaito stood with his arms crossed, listening. He asked no questions, made no remarks – simply observed and heard. They stood in uncomfortable silence after the fact and Kagome wiped at her face with a damp sleeve. Worry corroded her insides as she waited for his verdict.

Kaito uncrossed his arms, “I did not detect any untruth in your words,” he said quietly.

“That’s because there was none. You deserve to know the truth. My only regret is that you had to hear it from me when I look so much like her,” said Kagome with a frown as she stared at her trembling hands.

“It is true – you look enough like her that we were fooled into believing you were she. It is not only your appearance, but your scents are similar as well– the salt and ozone – only the floral notes are different. You smell of camellias where Shinkai had the hint of lavenders,” his eyes thawed with a memory and Kagome choked back an unwitting sob at seeing his exposed pain.

Everyone in this cursed situation was hurting in one way or another.

“Kaito, we have to get you out of here and back to Mizuki. You need to tell her what Shinkai said – that Azamuku was the cause of her disappearance.”

He shook his head, “I had assumed as much about him, but I am afraid it is not that simple. Mizuki _trusts_ him, she is acting Queen Regent, and there are larger forces at play. He has pushed the Ningyo towards war with the West to retrieve Shinkai – our true Queen. And if what I heard between Lord Sesshomaru and one of his commanders is anything to go by, they are preparing for war themselves. I can only assume they know of the Ningyo’s impending attack and are preparing accordingly. If anything, my lack of judgment in this situation may have complicated things further.”

“I’ll protect you from the West, I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you make it out of here alive – I swear it! You can stop this, you have to stop this! I hate the choice that Shinkai made, but we can’t let a war break out because of a misunderstanding!” she pleaded with him from the floor, unable to stop the fresh tears from tracking down her cheeks.

He quietly observed her, and his grim face softened at her beseeching.

“I can see why Shinkai saved you – so resolute towards a stranger and preventing a battle that you have inadvertently found yourself the center of. You have an abundance of heart..she –” he clenched his jaw, “– she made the choice she felt she could best live with. That simply is… _was_ …her nature. Unfortunately, there will be no easy way out of this situation and I have already come to terms with my death, here in the West. It was an eventuality I was prepared for and now – upon confirming Shinkai’s demise – happily welcome.”

Kagome let out a cry, “Kaito no – please! Shinkai wouldn’t want that! She would have wanted you to live – to help your people – to help Mizuki! Please don’t leave Tora alone – please, she has no one left.”

She stood on shaky, newborn foal legs and teetered with her tattered and unbalanced wings. The pain in her abdomen shot fire across her nerves but he pushed through it. The emotion she felt towards the princess she had never met was one of savage protectiveness. The sentiment was easy to attribute to Shinkai’s soul, but Kagome didn’t care, she let the feeling surge through her.

_‘I could command him to go – force him to return to the Eastern Shore and protect Mizuki. He could stop this unnecessary conflict from happening!’_

But it didn’t sit well with her. Who was she to take away his free-will to get what she wanted? And in retrospect, wasn’t that exactly what she had been doing throughout her stay in the West? She had done that with Kouga and Tadashi earlier that evening, to the soldiers that morning, and a handful of other times – all because she disagreed or needed their support. What had she been thinking? That wasn’t her…that wasn’t _Kagome_. She needed to do better. There had to be another solution than forcing her will onto others or at least a better set of circumstances to use the ability. 

Kaito watched, but made no move to steady her, face and posture austere where he stood before the frozen falls. Then he sighed through gritted teeth, the sound so regretful and full of woe, it caused Kagome’s heartache to grow exponentially. The shark ran a hand down his face, hard grey eyes full of pity and resignation. It wasn’t the response she was expecting and it made her instantly wary.

“Kaito?” she asked cautiously as he took one step, then another, toward her until he towered above her slight form.

She managed to retreat a single step before he grabbed her arms. Kagome flinched at the contact but didn’t remove herself from his grasp, anxiety rooted her in place. What had caused the sudden influx of emotion and action?

“You are right,” he said tightly, “I have a duty to uphold.” His gaze flicked to the Calamity Tempest Stone that seemed to glow darkly under his watch. “But regretfully, so do you.”

“I don’t understand,” she said slowly, searching his face for comprehension.

Kaito’s hands tightened on her shoulders. Not painfully, but enough that Kagome felt a shred of fear course through her. Everything suddenly felt too serious, too real; she teetered on a knife’s edge because of it – absolute terror on one side and unsettling anxiety on the other.

Kaito said softly, “Our clans are ruled by a matriarch – a female of the Sea Caves clan, Shinkai’s clan…one _chosen_ by the stone.”

His next words felt like a physical punch to the gut.

“Kagome, you are our new Queen and you must return with me.”

His declaration echoed throughout the shallow cavern and the world briefly spun on its axis. The knife she had been balancing on, suddenly sliced her in two and Kagome was suffocating under the gravitas. She must have misheard him – that was the only possibility – and she gasped as her lungs eventually remembered how to breath.

“No…I can’t be. I’m – I’m a Queen?”

Kaito nodded, his grip on her arms still firm.

“Yes. If you return with me, it would certainly prevent the outbreak of war. The clans are already mustering their forces. They plan on attacking the West to retrieve their Queen – to retrieve _you._ ”

Kagome yanked her arms from his grasp, “I _can’t_!”

Déjà vu hit her like a freight train and her vision doubled. His salt and icy peppermint scent enveloped her. She and Kaito were bobbing in the ocean under the moonlight – desperate pleas and quiet confessions…No, they were in a cavern hidden behind a wall of ice – desperate pleas and bold declarations. She was stuck both in someone else’s past and her own present, unable to weather the storm of either reality. Because the emotion in both scenarios was identical – _existential dread_.

Kagome felt like an understudy to a play that was already in full-swing; pushed out onto the stage and forced to go through the choreographed motions. The plot and the supporting cast were identical; only now, the lead actress had changed halfway through, and the audience was not impressed with her subpar performance. She was the Counterfeit Queen, unable to meet the expectations hoisted upon her shoulders, woodenly acting out her lines while the subtext was an impassioned cry for help. Because, we all know the show must go on.

_‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’ ‘I_ can’t _!’_

Those two words that she and Shinkai had both said to Kaito echoed through her head, rivaling the dark whispers that chose now to push their advantage. She forced both away, throwing up a metal wall in her mind, and focused – what had Kaito said to Shinkai in return?

_‘You have to…You’re going to be Queen soon. I’m afraid you can’t avoid your destiny for much longer.’_

And Akiko –

_‘You are no monster, just a human caught in a fate larger than your understanding.’_

Destiny.

Fate.

Kagome was a fly caught in a web of some twisted Kami’s making, and she thrashed wildly against her constraints. Hissing and clawing and fighting at every turn. Hadn’t she _already_ dealt with destiny? Isn’t that how she found herself five-hundred years in the past? Fighting a great evil, collecting jewel shards, dealing with her own reincarnation – wasn’t that all _destiny_? Was her life ever going to be her own? She wanted to scream, to gouge out fate’s eyes, to rail against a predetermined future that wasn’t of her own volition. The kinship she felt with Shinkai at the festival – the Ningyo had wanted to do the same, but she had been fighting destiny far longer than Kagome had. And in the end, it hadn’t meant a damn thing.

Fate took its pound of flesh and then some.

Kaito knelt before her, face serious. A grim subject kneeling to his displaced Queen. Did she have any dream-memories of him smiling? Kagome didn’t think so. He said, “If you stay, the clans will inevitably fight to have you returned. The risk of them requesting aid from the East is high. The deaths would be both insurmountable and pointless. Returning to the Eastern Shores would save countless lives and prevent an unnecessary conflict. It is not I who can end this…it is _you_.”

She clutched her arms around herself and hissed as she pressed against her tender midsection, “Can’t you just go back and explain the situation? Inform them of the plot and pick a new Queen?”

Kaito’s eyes held a wealth of pity and Kagome wanted to rage against him too. How dare he look at her that way! Her life was already turned upside down, and now she was expected to rule a bunch of youkai because a cursed stone _picked_ her? What kind of fool’s coronation was this? Her anger flared around her.

“That’s not the way our people work,” he said patiently.

“Not _our_ people – _your_ people,” she bit back.

“Then consider this, who better to assist you with keeping the stone fed than the youkai who have been guardians of it for centuries. Think of all those you harmed under the stone’s influence, our people could help you keep your sanity so you may redeem yourself.”

Kagome hissed, “I –”

There was an explosion of multicolored youki and the cavern and ice wall shook with the impact. Dirt and pieces of rock fell from the ceiling, covering the Ningyos in dust. Kaito had pulled Kagome down into a protective embrace, shielding her from the majority of the debris. She shoved against him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Protecting my Queen,” he said with a pointed glare.

She scowled in return, “You idiot, it’s me who has to protect you, now that Sesshomaru is here. Stay behind me and don’t say a word.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Her scowl deepened but now was not the time to get into an argument over unnecessary terms of address. Another bombardment and the thick ice began to crack.

“Can you do something about the ice? Create a door big enough for us to talk through, but not big enough for them to rush us?”

“Of course.”

Silver youki flashed and melted water streamed across the floor and puddled around their feet. Kagome gingerly stepped through it, careful not to slip as she clutched her stomach, and stepped onto the thick opening within the ice. The hole itself was more tunnel than door, since the waterfall was broad, and it curved to the right – putting several feet of ice between the cavern and the outside world. Even Kagome could admit it was an excellent modification to her request. With the tunnel curved, it stopped the West from just shooting youki into the cavern, preventing a quick slaughter.

Kagome took several steps into the tunnel before she turned around and glowered back at the shark, “I won’t leave you on your own. For all intents and purposes, it’s us against the world until we get this sorted – got it?”

He shrugged, “Whatever you say. Just know that as head of the Queens Guard, it is my responsibility to keep you safe. So, do not strain yourself on my account.” He stepped up behind her and leaned his shoulder casually against the ice, arms crossed. “I will gladly give up my life for yours as is my duty.”

His casual demeanor in this life-or-death circumstance made her irate and she had to fight down the snippy retort she had. For Kagome, it was just another day in her crazy life – for Kaito, this _was_ a dire circumstance. He had attacked the West, fought Sesshomaru, then kidnapped someone under the Lord’s protection. The cherry on top being he was also an alleged adversary of the territory due to some budding war – who then snuck behind enemy lines to commit all these crimes. Kagome had already vowed to protect him, and she would do everything in her power to do so…and she had a significant amount of power now. But not for the first time she cursed her rotten luck for the bizarre circumstances she found herself in.

She peeked her head out of the tunnel and jumped back with a yelp as multiple blasts exploded around her. Kagome panted against the ice, hand to her forehead, other hand clutching her stomach.

“Shit – shit shit shit.”

“Might I make a suggestion, my Lady?”

“No! I have everything under control.”

“As you say.”

She sidled back to the opening and instead of sticking her head out, she summoned a tiny bit of reiki and shot it into the air. The siren was running on fumes, but that little bit of expenditure worked like a charm.

“It’s Lady Kagome – HOLD!” came Tadashi’s voice.

She sighed with relief and peeked her head out once more, ready to jump back if there was another barrage. When nothing happened, she stepped fully into the opening and surveyed the scene.

On either side of the river, between the riverbank and the forest, were fully equipped soldiers. By Kagome’s quick estimation, there were at least a hundred and more than half were female; apparently, they had assumed _she_ would be part of the threat.

_‘Great,’_ she thought mildly, _‘At least they came prepared for every eventuality.’_

She continued her perusal and was both sad and relieved to see Hatsuharu in the forefront; the mighty bear who had led Kagome’s team in that morning’s woodland skirmish. She gave him a small nod when she caught his eye, and he returned the gesture in kind. It seemed to say _‘no hard feelings’_ , and she agreed wholeheartedly. On the left riverbank, she spotted General Tadashi. He carried a blue-hilted broadsword that he nonchalantly had propped against his shoulder, using only one hand to grip the mighty weapon. His body almost sagged with relief when he realized she was herself, and not in a maddened state. Kagome sent her most mighty glower in his direction and he shrugged it off with a chortle.

Finally, standing in the center of the river on youki-clad boots, trident still in hand, was the western lord himself. He looked nothing short of murderous as he stood like a river-god atop the rumbling waters.

Kagome gave him a hesitant smile. One hand clutched her stomach, the other gave a little wave, “Oh hey, fancy meeting you here.”

He looked tense and his eyes quickly assessed her. He scented the air, “You are injured.”

“Nah, nothing serious, it’s just a scratch,” she lied, tucking her ragged wings out of his line of sight and dropping her arm from her abdomen.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before walking slowly forward, “Where is he?”

“He who?” she asked innocently.

The inudaiyoukai snarled viciously and Kagome flinched, “Do not play games with me miko – where is the Ningyo male?!”

Kagome’s breathing was erratic as she recalculated her foolish attempt at saving Kaito’s life. They were outnumbered…vastly. And even if – and that was a big if – she could get all the males under her control before the females got to her, there would be hell to pay once she released them. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to be trifled with, that much was evident; but – then again – neither was she. Kagome wasn’t about to back down – her heart was strong even though her flesh felt weak. She straightened her spine and gave herself a little pep talk.

‘ _You got this, girl. You just have to convince the Killing Perfection_ not _to kill – that's all. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.’_ Sesshomaru was advancing with deadly determination. _‘Crap, gotta stop him from getting too close!’_

“Stop!” she shouted in panic, “Not another step closer!”

He didn’t slow his murderous march forward.

“Sesshomaru, I’m serious – not another step!” She let the last of her sentence take on a melodic waver.

A warning or a threat.

Either way, it was one he disregarded.

“Sesshomaru, stop!” she sang.

The western lord ground to a halt and he seethed, “You _dare_ prevent this One from taking revenge against an enemy of the West?” His youki was a tangible mass around him, it too seethed and boiled with his fury.

She hissed back and bared her fangs, “I do when you don’t know the whole story! I won’t let you kill him.”

“Your kind heart is misplaced, pup,” shouted Tadashi, hand twisting on his sword, “You betray the West with this foolishness.”

“I betray no one! I’m just trying to solve a problem without bloodshed, why is that so hard for everyone to understand?” She pleaded with the western lord, “Please, Sesshomaru, just give us a chance to explain.”

“Release me, miko.”

“I need your word!”

Kagome peeked back at Kaito; he still leaned casually against the ice wall like it was normal to have everyone arguing over his imminent demise.

“Things don’t seem to be going in your favor,” said Kaito mildly.

“I’m doing fine, I speak fluent arrogant asshole.”

“May I give you my suggestion now?”

“Miko!” roared Sesshomaru. His furious voice hurriedly echoed down the tunnel and back out again, eager to rejoin its enraged master.

Kagome ducked her head at the sound and swore, “Fine! What’s your suggestion?”

“I will surrender to the West.”

Her eyes bulged, “Surrender?! Do you have any idea what they’ll do to you? They’re not all sunshine and roses, I’ve literally watched Sesshomaru cut youkai in half – with his bare hands! He didn’t even break a sweat! He’s even tried to kill _me_ on multiple occasions and I barely survived!”

Tadashi’s voice was next to call to them, “Whelp, if you insist on making our Lord wait, I’ll send in the troops to hurry things along. Soldiers at the ready!” Sounds of shifting armor and weapons.

“One second!” she screamed back in alarm.

There was a lengthy snarl outside that sent goosebumps rippling across body.

Kaito pushed off from the wall, “I will do whatever it is you command, Your Majesty, but my suggestion is a good one.”

“Stop that!” she rubbed her hands up and down her face.

Steeling herself she turned back towards the ice tunnel’s entrance and called, “I’m sorry I needed to confer with my –" She whipped back around to Kaito and whispered, “What are you to me again?”

His lips quirked slightly, “Queen’s Guard.”

She groaned and turned back around, “With my...new friend here,” she finished lamely.

‘ _Kami, that sounded bad even to my own ears.’_

Sesshomaru’s voice was low and deadly, “You are now _friends_ with the enemy?”

Kagome saw the rage that bellowed beneath his skin. Even though his face remained impassive, his body was coiled to spring with wrathful resolve. Every twitch of muscle and narrowing of eyes belayed his need for vengeance.

“Release. Me.”

Kagome said again with a calm she didn’t remotely feel, “I need your word.” Then she tried a different tactic, “If you thought that I truly betrayed the West, you would have put me to sleep as soon as you were within range and killed him without hesitation. I want to trust you, Sesshomaru, I really do – I just need your _word_ that you won’t harm him. The idiot has even gone so far as to offer his surrender...which we can discuss – with _conditions_!”

“Are you really attempting to negotiate with the Lord of the West?” asked Tadashi as he walked further up the bank towards her.

She eyed him warily, not trusting his easy gait as he closed the distance. “Negotiating with the Lord of the West? Never. I’m _trying_ to have a discussion with my packmate.” There were a few startled wheezes from the soldiers at her exclamation. “Tadashi,” she warned, “that’s far enough.”

He grinned at her and sank his sword tip into the earth, both hands rested on the pommel.

“And since when do you need so many soldiers to take on a single youkai?” she bit at him.

“Ha! They’re not here for him, they’re here for you little fish. We underestimated your abilities last time and you won’t trick this old dog again, that’s for damn sure. Rather have too many than not enough when it comes to you.”

Kagome frowned, then worried her bottom lip. She met Sesshomaru’s gaze. “Sesshomaru? Your answer?”

He released a pent-up breath slowly from his nose and closed his eyes. From where he was standing, only Kagome could see the quiet acquiescence on his face.

The Lord called, “Tadashi, have the soldiers form a perimeter around the valley. No one leaves or enters without this One’s knowledge. You may stay.”

“You heard your Lord’s orders, get moving!”

There was a breeze that forced its way through the area as all the soldiers disappeared into the trees, but not before Hatsuharu gave Kagome a small and encouraging smile. She appreciated his support.

To Kagome, Sesshomaru said quietly, “You speak of trust, but it goes both ways.”

She looked back and forth between the two males before her. Tadashi smirked. Sesshomaru remained indifferent. He was right, of course, and Kagome felt confident in her ability to trust him. She could do trust – heck, she trusted easily and blindly like a young dog with severe cataracts. If anything, she trusted a little _too_ much, but she didn’t care; she saw what ordering the soldiers was – it was an olive branch; one extended to prove his intent.

Kagome smiled softly at him, her shoulders slumping as the tension melted out of her. “You’re right. And of course I trust you. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

She summoned her Siren’s Song, “You can move freely again.”

In a blur of unexpected movement, Sesshomaru had rushed her and pulled Kagome into his arms; then he leapt backward and away from the shark’s hands that belatedly lashed out to grab her wrist. The siren let out an alarmed shriek as he whisked her back to his starting position; steely arms clutched around her narrow waist to keep her above the water, and the trident long forgotten in the river below. She whimpered in pain as his arms tightened around her.

Kagome struggled against him to get him to loosen his grip, but stilled when he whispered a single word into her elfin ear, “Trust.” She thumped her head back against his shoulder and sent him a quelling scowl which he ignored. Risking a glance at the general, she was annoyed to see that he was perfectly relaxed and even went so far as to grin wolfishly at her.

“Bastard,” she whispered.

“What? Didn’t quite catch that – you did ruin my eardrums after all.”

“Bastard!”

“Ah, that’s what I thought,” he chuckled, then strapped his broadsword onto his back. “And here I thought I would get in some exercise this evening,” he grumbled as he fastened the ties.

“Yeah, you could use it,” she snipped back. Tadashi just frowned and looked at his stomach.

The arms around her waist tightened, and a quiet pained gasp escaped her. Ignoring the throbbing, she watched Kaito step out into the tunnel mouth, hands raised in surrender. He sent her a grimace as he saw the precarious position his Queen found herself in.

“Are all Ningyo as pretty as you two?” asked Tadashi curiously.

“Only the lucky ones,” said the shark grimly, which caused the dog to throw his head back with laughter.

“Enough.”

The general lowered his mirth to a noisy snicker.

“Do you surrender to the West?”

Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome cut him off, “Don’t answer that!” She elbowed Sesshomaru none to gently in the stomach and he shot her a warning look. “He won’t surrender without some conditions in place. I won’t have you hurting him if he gives up his freedom and I want to be sure we talk about his eventual release. If you can’t agree to that, we’re going to have a fight on our hands.”

Sesshomaru looked incredulous, “You are outmatched and in no position to threaten me.”

“It was no threat,” she said with a huff. “It was a promise. And I’ll have you know, you shouldn't underestimate me. Just ask your overweight general over there.”

“Hey!” said Tadashi, rubbing a hand over his armored midsection. “It’s the breastplate that gives me a rounder appearance.”

“Sure sure,” she said kindly. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.” She threw an unruly wink at Sesshomaru that mimicked the one she gave him at the festival, and he rolled his eyes heavenward. His reaction made Kagome giggle and smile up at him.

“Aww, come on – that was pretty funny.”

“Hn.”

Kaito watched on in confused bewilderment at the banter. Here was this girl – his new Queen, _captured_ by the Lord of the West, the Aristocratic Assassin, _the_ Killing Perfection; a youkai renowned far and wide for brutally destroying his enemies – and yet…here she was, cracking jokes and poking fun while she attempted to negotiate his safety. The entire situation was strange beyond measure and Kaito had no idea how to proceed.

He cleared his throat and all eyes bounced to him, “Could we please continue discussing the terms of my surrender?”

Kagome grinned sheepishly, “Well, Sesshomaru?”

“What are your _conditions_?” he asked acidly.

“Oh – um – right. Gosh this is all moving so fast and I’m not prepared in the slightest. It’s test day all over again,” she groaned.

He growled.

“Ah – okay! My conditions are: You don’t hurt him. He’ll stay at the castle until we’re done asking our questions…and – he’ll be able to return back to his people.” 

“I agree to your terms. Tadashi, take him to the dungeons.”

“No - wait! That wasn’t what we agreed!”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look, “You did not specify where in the castle he would be staying. Let this be a lesson in hostage negotiations. You must explicitly outline your demands to ensure your goals are achieved.”

Kagome sputtered, “But - _I_ was the hostage!”

“And I negotiated accordingly,” he said smugly.

“Ugh, stubborn dog I want a do over!”

“Denied, insolent miko.”

They glared at one another. Kaito lowered his hands and cautiously made his way to the general on the riverbank, unfreezing the waterfall once he reached the shore. Tadashi clapped him on the shoulder and eyed the Ningyo, “You’re not going to put up a fight, are you?”

“Not unless my Queen demands otherwise.”

“Queen?” Violet eyes turned cunning, “My – my what an exciting turn of events. I didn’t realize there had been _royalty_ in our midst.”

Kaito didn’t comment further but asked, “Are they always so – disagreeable?”

“Only on days the sun rises,” Tadashi pushed Kaito ahead of him and barked, “March!” And they left the siren and the lord to their bickering.

* * *

Sesshomaru warily watched Tadashi escort the Ningyo. The easy surrender hadn’t been expected, but it was welcome. What wasn’t welcome was the siren’s involvement in the matter. He would get to the bottom of her lack of chaperone in the morning, for right now it was extremely late – or very early depending on your perspective – and he was tired from the day’s events. One thing was for certain though – the Ningyo male’s time in the West wouldn’t be nearly as comfortable as the miko’s. While although _he_ had promised not to harm the male – as per the outlined conditions – the same couldn’t be said for the West’s resident interrogator, Inukimi. There was much to learn from an actual enemy unit and the western lady wouldn’t let the opportunity to slip through her manicured fingers.

Kagome _really_ didn’t define her conditions well at all.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms. He had noticed how badly her wings were injured, the minor cuts across her body, and the scent of blood which exuded from her. He tightened his arms around Kagome’s waist, preparing to fly them back to the castle, when she let out a wretched pained hiss.

“Hey, could you ease up a bit please?”

He narrowed his eyes, “You are injured.” A repeat of his statement earlier. It was concerning because the smell of blood that permeated from her was _very_ fresh; yet he could see no wounds that would cause the scent to be so thick around them. 

Kagome sighed, “Yeah a bit – I healed most of it though. Nothing a little rest won’t solve, I’m sure.”

He walked across the water, careful to not jostle her further and set her down on the riverbank. “Show me.”

“What?” she squawked.

The urge to growl at her offensive tone was insurmountable, but he resisted with herculean effort. “Your wound,” he explained as if she were slow, “It obviously pains you still and the smell of blood is noticeable. Show me so I may assess the severity.”

“Umm, I’d rather not. Let’s just head back to the castle and I’ll have someone check it out there. It’s just a cut across my stomach and I healed it enough that its lasted this long.”

“Across your stomach,” he eyed the area, “How deep?”

“No clue,” she shrugged. “I healed it best I could under the water before I bled out. And I think I did a pretty good job given the circumstances, if I do say so myself. That ice glass was no joke, but I think most of the shrapnel melted,” she laughed joylessly. “Once again, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, which seems to be the story of the life.” She touched her hands briefly to her abdomen and flinched at the contact.

“Apparently, you did not heal it well enough. Show me.”

“We could’ve been back at the castle already! You’re just wasting time arguing with me.”

“Miko – I swore to Inuyasha that I would not neglect you. By allowing your injuries to go unchecked, I am failing in my duties – I do not fail,” he narrowed his eyes intimidatingly and it seemed to do the trick.

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing!”

He quirked a brow, “I have already seen your nude form. How is this more embarrassing than you luring me to the mountains so you could use me to –?”

“Gah! Enough already!”

Sesshomaru watched with mild amusement as she turned tomato red, and her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. Her mortified groan was just the icing on the cake. She was far too easy to rile.

“Okay, if I show you, will you promise _never_ to bring up that incident again? Ever!” she looked everywhere but at him. The waterfall, the river, the trees, her feet.

“Agreed.”

“Would you at least turn around?”

An apathetic look was his only response.

She sighed and with trembling hands, began to undo her yukata. Once beautiful, the garment now boasted giant tears and was filthy from the silty lake bottom and cave debris. Her tattered wings, knotted hair, and bare feet only added to her derelict ensemble.

Kagome chatted nervously as she undressed, “Not how I had imagined the night going. It’s funny, because Mochi said something along the lines of ‘maybe we’ll be swept up in an adventure!’ and _I said_ , ‘yeah well, with my bad luck – it’s probably not far off’ and here we are!” She laughed awkwardly and dropped the obi to the ground, then opened the yukata.

Sesshomaru saw the fresh blood stains immediately, but Kagome didn’t. She continued to babble through her discomfort, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the waterfall behind him.

“I always seem to get into these crazy situations and I’m like ‘Geeze, Kagome – can’t you just have a normal day where you’re not going through life-or-death situations?’” She unfastened the bloody hadajuban and opened it to reveal herself. Her breasts were bound with a sarashi and she wore a delicate piece of silk that covered her womanhood from prying eyes. At her neck she wore a lapis lazuli necklace set in silver which Sesshomaru couldn’t recall seeing before. And the midnight stone glowed hungerly from her sternum.

She finally looked down at her abdomen and whispered, “Oh...fuck.”

Sesshomaru’s gaze had been following her hands throughout the ordeal – now they assessed the wound. It was a terrible sight which gave the inu the impression she had attempted seppuku. Her ‘healing’ – if you could call it that – had formed a puckered and jagged line of barely held together flesh from one side of her waist to the other; blood still actively trickled down from an especially thinly-connected area beneath her navel. The skin around the gash was a patchy bruise of green and purple that accentuated her scales in a gruesome display of damage. Kagome’s hands went to delicately prod the barely attached skin and she whimpered at the contact, face paling. It was honestly a wonder she had remained upright for this long considering the severity of her condition.

Kagome’s enlarged pupils met Sesshomaru’s keen eyes, and she began to tremble, breathing and pulse rapid, “It – it didn’t hurt that bad until I actually _saw_ it.” She stumbled backward until she was leaning against a nearby tree for support. “I guess I didn’t do nearly as good a job as I thought,” she mumbled.

“What you were feeling was adrenaline; it lessens the body’s reaction to pain so you may fight or flee. You are now experiencing shock.” He followed her retreat and ran a thumb gently over the puckered skin, “Can you heal it further using your reiki?”

She shook her head, “No, I spent too much energy already, I’m running on fumes.” Her legs were unable to keep her upright and she painfully slid down the trunk of the tree with a groan. “I suddenly feel really dizzy – this isn’t good. Can we make it back to the castle in time for someone to help?”

“I do not believe so. It appears you have already lost a significant amount of blood and continue to lose more from this point here,” he squatted down and touched the place beneath her navel where the gash wept crimson tears.

Kagome frowned, “Oh.”

“Fortunately, I am an adept healer. Lay back.”

She snorted through her pain, “Since when?”

“Since always. Lay back, miko, or would you prefer to perish here on the riverbank?”

“Well, when you put it that way...” she grumbled.

Kagome remained skeptical but carefully laid herself at the root of the tree, the pain in her stomach and wings made the task difficult. Seeing her struggle, Sesshomaru uncharacteristically assisted her with gentle hands; and once she was lying flat, he knelt beside her.

“What are you going to do? Gather herbs or use your youki –”

“Neither. All inu have the innate ability to heal others if they so choose.”

“Wait – really?” This was news to her. “Even Inuyasha?”

“Indeed…Inu saliva has considerable healing properties. Although, I doubt he knows of the skill, nor would the ability be as potent in a hanyou as it is in a full-breed.”

“Huh, that sounds – beneficial.”

“Hn.”

Rambling and idle chit chat seemed to be Kagome’s default for any uncomfortable circumstance she found herself in. And being partially nude in front of the western lord with a horribly healed gash certainly fell into that category. Sesshomaru allowed it. He rather have blathering over tears, although silence would have been preferrable. Knowing _that_ wasn’t an option, he settled for her questions. Sesshomaru placed one hand on the ground at the opposite side of her waist and braced himself. Then, he bowed his head, face hovering over the dreadful injury.

Kagome laughed nervously, “So, what – you’re going to spit on me?”

The western lord gave an indignant huff as he glared up at her, “Hardly. I am going to lap at the wound – it will increase healing by removing impurities and administering the saliva. Based on the severity, I assume it will take some time. Best make yourself comfortable.”

Kagome was too shocked to do anything but gape.

Without further deliberation, he faced the gash once more, his tongue extending to lap across her puckered flesh. Kagome let out a pained whine and threw her arms over her eyes to hide her pain and the mortification of having Sesshomaru willingly lick her. She mumbled something beneath her arms about “crummy luck” and “extenuating circumstances”, which he didn’t comment on. This close, her scent enveloped him and it was laced with the thick odor of her embarrassment. She tasted of river water and coppery blood, neither of which he minded.

Sesshomaru worked carefully from one side of her stomach to the other, the wet ministrations of his tongue soothing and numbing the damaged skin and scales as his saliva healed the area. The more he lapped, the less swollen the wound became and the bruises began to transition to a sickly yellow instead of painful purple. Her body trembled as his velvet tongue moved with long deliberate strokes. The inu worked patiently from one side to the next and back again, shifting his body to hover above hers. He was diligent in his efforts, head bobbing with each lash as he tasted her – as he healed her. Eventually her whimpers quieted, but her breathing remained labored – arms still poised over her eyes.

He focused especially around her naval where the blood seeped and the muscle beneath her flesh was practically exposed. Almost tenderly the inu caressed the region with his tongue, dragging it repeatedly over the slash. Blood coated the back of his throat and he swallowed reflexively; the taste of her stirred something within him, and his instincts battered against their cage.

Lying there beneath him – startled still by his delicate undertaking, her blood trickling down his throat – she had become prey in his beast’s eyes. And for several excruciatingly long minutes, he kept his heated mouth on that single location, lapping at her blood and fighting against his baser nature to rend through her flesh – which would undo all the hard work he had done. Sesshomaru closed his eyes so she would not see the vermillion creeping through citrine and forced his demonic blood to quiet. Slowly, he felt the wound beneath his lips begin to mend and close. Sesshomaru continued his ministrations to ensure nothing was amiss.

Kagome let out an abrupt laugh, effectively startling him out of his reverie as he worked directly beneath her naval, the area there closed, but not yet fully healed. Sesshomaru’s long hair was draped in front of his shoulders like a curtain which dragged against her sensitive skin as he moved. That, coupled with special attention to her midsection – which was looking better by the minute – had her suddenly shaking with laughter. She couldn’t stop herself from tangling her fingers in his hair and forcefully pulling his head up. He jerked at the contact, tongue out in midlick due to the rude interruption.

“St – haha st – stop!” she stammered with a crazed laugh, “It’s too much, that tickles!”

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look as he hovered above her, “I am attempting to save your life, but you are making the task exceedingly difficult.”

Her fingers flew back to tuck themselves under her chin and she shot her eyes to the dusky foliage above them. “Sorry! I’m just super ticklish there is all. That must mean you’re doing a great job if I feel like laughing instead of passing out.”

Another heady burst of embarrassment. He was surprised it wasn’t a permanent accent to her scent with how often she exuded the aroma.

“Your endorsement of my work is duly noted,” he said sarcastically.

The siren covered her face with a blush and she groaned, “That’s not how I meant that.”

With her eyes adverted she didn’t see the amusement in his and the small smile as he returned to complete his task; adding more pressure with his tongue so as not to tickle her further. Had anyone been so comfortable with his person? She teased and played and prodded, as if acting so informal with the western lord was a suitable way to stay among the living. The way she managed to pepper in casual touches throughout each encounter both fascinated and annoyed him. Wasn’t she aware of how dangerous he was? The siren treated him as if he were just another pack member, an equal, instead of alpha and Lord.

Sesshomaru thought back to all the sniveling females that were paraded in front of him earlier that evening. How each female poorly played their own version of the same game – seducing the Lord of the West. Their ulterior motives written plain as day as they simpered and preened before him, doing whatever they could to catch his eye, and force a mating proposal. Out of the hundreds of females brought to Sesshomaru for his approval over the centuries, not one had ever seemed remotely interesting or worth pursuing. He had his dalliances of course; but all of them were fleeting and never evolved into anything further.

And yet, here was Kagome – a female with whom he had interacted with countless times over the years; yet it wasn’t until now that he truly took note of her. Was it because she was now youkai and a powerful one at that? In retrospect, she rivaled even his own abilities and that was no small feat. Or perhaps because she and Inuyasha’s bond had recently dissolved into mere friendship, thus removing a barrier of entry? Sesshomaru scoffed internally; he never really cared about his half-brother's feelings and had no problems coveting what was Inuyasha’s in the past – so that couldn’t be right.

The most plausible answer was that he had never spent this much time _alone_ with her before. All their previous interactions had been surrounded by others or on the battlefield, either as enemies or as tentative allies. Even when he joined Inuyasha’s pack for the final battle against Naraku, Sesshomaru had kept a healthy distance; always lurking on the outskirts so as not to be involved with daily pack life. Observing from the shadows.

And although Kagome’s physical form had changed drastically, her kind heartedness and spitfire personality had remained the same. Both facets, he could begrudgingly admit, he found positive qualities in a female; mostly because they were aspects he did not possess and were a welcome change to the typical females he was required to deal with. It was an interesting revelation and one that Sesshomaru examined further as he finished his treatment.

As he contemplated the finer details of Kagome’s merit, he absentmindedly dipped his tongue into her navel, eliciting a needy pant from the siren.

His eyes shot up to her face, _‘Fascinating.’_

Feigning innocence and curious to see what specifically had caused that reaction; Sesshomaru licked at the area around the navel, but received no reaction. Kagome’s eyes were still astutely adverted, but her blush remained. Then, he languidly immersed his tongue within her navel once more, grazing the sensitive flesh surrounding it with his fangs. A violent shiver wracked through Kagome and a throaty moan was wrung from her lips. They both tensed at the sultry sound. It wasn’t until Sesshomaru scented her arousal that drifted from the apex of her thighs, did he thaw. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut; her chest heaved with every lungful of air.

He sat back on his heels and gazed across her abdomen. The inu’s healing saliva was already doing wonders to fix her damaged midsection. The bruising had disappeared in most places and the puckered, jagged flesh was now a thin red line, the skin all connected as it should be. Her normal youkai healing would be able to easily handle the rest and that of the minor cuts. 

The smell of her lust remained heavy between them and – coupled with the remanence of her blood on his tongue – he couldn’t suppress the growl that rumbled from his throat. His demonic nature was close to the surface already and the beast within snarled to be set free. To taste more of the bounty set before him, with fangs and claws. Sesshomaru’s hands twisted into fists and he let the pain of his claws digging into his palms anchor him.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched with morbid fascination as the western lord attempted to wrangle his instincts into submission. It was a difficult endeavor. The scent of her arousal. The taste of her blood. The sight of her laid bare. The feel of her skin against his lips. The sound of her needy moan. Even the memory of their previous encounter on the mountainside. All his senses were being accosted by _her._ Sesshomaru shook with the effort of maintaining his control. It had been centuries since his inner-beast felt so frenzied; and the need to consume the girl became nigh irresistible.

_How_ that consumption would take place – was unclear.

The siren slowly sat herself up, amazed by how quickly her body had healed, and walked on her knees to face the inu. She raised both hands and gently cupped his cheeks, stroking his now jagged magenta stripes with her thumbs, ignoring his low warning growl. Kagome was intimately familiar with the feeling of losing control – of succumbing to an identity not fully of your own accord. Even if she was unsure of what set him off, she understood his need to subdue his nature. She had seen the same reaction in Inuyasha a dozen different times. And each time, she was there to pull him back to sanity – she would do the same for Sesshomaru.

“What can I do to help you?” she whispered up to him.

_‘How absurd. It is as if the lamb is asking the wolf to help with its own slaughter.’_

He closed his vermillion eyes and gave a dark chuckle. The sound was rusty with disuse; raspy and deep it rumbled from his chest. The air became suddenly thick with her arousal; the scent of her elevated lust nearly overcame him; it coated his tongue, replacing the taste of blood with its delicious fragrance. Sesshomaru considered the cause of her increased desire and was confused by the correlation between his laugh and her arousal.

When he didn’t reply aloud, Kagome dropped her hands and scooted closer into his personal space. His growl grew louder and he snapped his jaws by her ear, she didn’t flinch. Sesshomaru scented no fear on her and for that, he was grateful; for if he did, he knew for certain he would not be able to prevent himself for attacking. The predator ready to pounce on his prey. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and brought her face to his neck. Moving with deliberate caution, she ran her tongue from the hollow of his throat to his chin. Then she titled her own head to the side, exposing her neck, adverting her eyes – and waited.

Submission from a packmate.

It was as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped over his head. With a deep exhale, he managed to restrain his raging beast. Sesshomaru gave himself two heartbeats to solidify his control, before he completed the rite. Kagome remained perfectly still as Sesshomaru opened his jaw wide to encompass her neck, and brought his fangs to gently press against her jugular. He could feel her rapid pulse in his fangs and his tongue pressed against the heated skin of her neck.

The alpha acknowledging the surrender.

Moving back to sit on his heels, he asked quietly, “How did you know?”

Kagome smiled shyly up at him, “I didn’t. But I have a lot of experience dealing with inus that have had a lapse in control. And it helps that someone left a book in my room explaining inu instincts and pack dynamics,” she gave a quiet laugh and shrugged before becoming serious. “Thank you Sesshomaru, I’m pretty sure you just saved my life...again.”

“It is of no consequence. I was merely fulfilling my duty.”

“Oh.” She frowned and Sesshomaru did not understand her reaction or the disappointed scent that accompanied it.

Sesshomaru stood and held his hand out to the siren. She hesitated, before placing her palm delicately in his; he easily hoisted her to her feet.

Kagome looked down at herself and sighed, “Ugh, I need a bath, I’m such a mess. How does this keep happening to me?” She pulled her yukata closed and went to grab her dirty obi to tie it into a sloppy knot.

The western lord shook his head disapprovingly, “You are a beacon for trouble. It is a wonder that you still live, with how sweetly you call it to claim you.”

She stopped fixing her hair, mouth agape, “Did you – did you just compliment me or was that an insult – it’s hard to tell with you.”

He laughed quietly and Kagome stared at him as if he was the one suddenly consumed by madness. The scent of her arousal cascaded between them, confirming his earlier suspicions.

_‘She lusts after my laughter? Strange female.’_

“You should do that more often,” she said with an unusual smile.

He raised a brow. She understood his question without words.

“Laugh. I’ve never heard you do it before and – I think it suits you.”

Her eyes sparkled as she stepped past him; bare feet leaving tracks in the riverbank as she unhurriedly walked toward the direction of the city. Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously before walking in step beside her.

“Come miko, I shall bring us back to the castle. There is still much work to be done and morning is almost upon us.”

“Do you think we could walk for just a little bit longer? I don’t know about you, but it’s been a pretty stressful day. I could use a few minutes of quiet before we’re thrown back into the fray.”

She peeked up through her bangs, looking for any sign of disagreement. When she received none, she hesitantly looped her arm through his. Sesshomaru glared at her but she pretended not to notice; and when he didn’t pull away or stop, she relaxed against him as they strolled. Kagome’s connection to him helped her remain upright through her exhaustion; and for that, she was grateful.

Comfortable silence settled between them. It was extremely early, and the morning rays only now began suggesting that the night should end its reign. Stars still twinkled above, and a gentle breeze moved through the surrounding trees. The flowing river rumbled merrily beside them as they leisurely made their way to the castle – two creatures perfectly at home amongst nature. An owl hooted in the distance and as they walked with arms linked, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ask a question that had been on his mind.

“Are you always so – forthcoming – with your physical affections?” he scowled at their merged arms and she snorted.

“Yup! Since we’re all pack, you best get used to it! Guess I should warn you now, I’m a hugger too.”

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, “Hn.”

Kagome laughed.

They continued their quiet stroll until it was Kagome’s turn to break the silence.

“Hey Sesshomaru,” he gave her his attention. “If someone were to tell you that you could stop a lot of people from being hurt or killed – but for that to happen – you had to do something that you _really_ didn’t want to do – and there was a chance you would get hurt in the process – would you do it anyway?”

“No, I do not let others dictate my actions – no matter the consequence.”

“Okay – But! What if they said it was _destiny_ or better yet – your _duty_ to do this…thing.”

Sesshomaru thought quietly for a moment before answering her, “I do not believe in destiny. I believe that all creatures have their own paths to follow laden with different choices that they must make. Each choice creates a new path and so forth.” He turned his face to the river, watching the waters churn around the rocks and embankments as it surged forward to its final destination.

He continued, “Duty, on the other hand, I am intimately familiar with. It does not always align with our personal wants or needs but that is the burden of _duty_. So, to answer your question – if it was my duty, I would complete the undesirable task to the best of my abilities and thus ensure these alleged people were not harmed – even if it meant risking myself.”

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, “That’s what I thought you’d say,” she said quietly.

Sesshomaru eyed her, “Was there a particular _thing_ you had in mind?”

“No. No _thing_ in particular, just thinking is all.”

He scented her dishonesty but made no comment. Sesshomaru was certain that if it was important enough, she would bring it to his attention. The girl was always one to speak her mind, regardless on if he wanted to hear her opinions or not.

“Miko, it is time.”

“Okay.”

Sesshomaru untangled his arm from hers and pulled her to stand in front of him. Careful of her healing wounds, he wrapped an arm to rest beneath her breasts to anchor her to him. Summoning his cloud, they pushed into the sky, and headed towards the castle.

“Why do you always call me miko? You know that’s not my name, right?”

“It is your title.”

“Yeah, but you don’t hear me calling you ‘lord’ at every opportunity.”

“Because you are disrespectful.”

“Someone’s full of jokes today,” she laughed tiredly. “Let’s just start with you calling me Kagome and we’ll go from there.”

“Will you stop pestering me if I do?”

“Probably not. But it’d make me stop pestering you about my name.”

He sighed, “Fine – Kagome.”

She grinned up at him warmly and patted his arm, “See that wasn’t so hard.” The siren cuddled into his pelt and let out a massive yawn. “I’m going to close my eyes for a second. Just wake me when we get there – or leave me in the lake, whatever’s most convenient.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I do not wish to add a monster to my lake to further frighten my citizens.”

“Har – har,” another yawn, “Lord of the Jokes, ladies and gentlemen.”

Sesshomaru smirked above her.

They flew on.

It only took a few moments before her breathing evened and she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru carefully adjusted her so her long legs were draped over his arms with her head tucked against his shoulder, her wings pressed firmly to her back. Mokomoko wrapped itself around her and Kagome snuggled closer to him, her quiet breath fanned against his neck. The western lord stared down at her; this strange, otherworldly girl who had subtly captured his attentions; and suddenly, he found himself reluctant to hurry to his _duty_.

And so, he flew at a sedate pace – over the forests, the city, and to the castle. He briefly circled the courtyard, overseeing the work that was being done, before touching down on the balcony which led to his private chambers. Moving soundlessly across the room, he gently placed the siren on his bed with mokomoko. She gave a quiet sound of dissent, her brows furrowed, before she rolled over and burrowed deeper beneath the borrowed pelt.

He stood for a moment longer, breathing in her salt and ozone and camellias, before pivoting and marching silently to find his mother.

Duty beckoned.

* * *

Azamuku as Mochi raged through the Western Keep, slamming the door shut as he entered his rooms. He snarled viscously at the walls, the furniture, the décor; panting heavily as he paced and fought the urge to destroy the chamber; which would not magically repair itself by morning unlike his workshop in the North. He nearly foamed at the mouth with his suppressed fury.

Things had taken a turn here in the West and he was not pleased with having to change his plans _again_. The situation with Inukimi in the courtyard had been a mistake. The Demon Jeweler had been caught off guard by Kakumaru’s appearance within the fortress, that his mask had slipped, revealing his true nature. And Inukimi, ever the observant bitch, had picked up on it immediately. Azamuku was almost positive that she would begin investigating him, perhaps even Kakumaru as well. The chance of losing his most trusted servant grated something fierce.

His terrible growl ripped through the chamber. Kakumaru. He could already see his involvement with the spider demoness as becoming a larger problem. The Demon Jeweler had known he was staying with a female while in the West. But what he hadn’t known was that they had been friends for _years_ and that they both had romantic feelings towards one another – why else would the sika protect her so. It was so painfully obvious that it was almost embarrassing how the deer tried to run her off to save her. Did Kakumaru think he was an idiot to have not noticed the ploy?

_‘That ungrateful bastard! After everything I’ve done for him. After I pulled him out of the gutter, and_ this _is how he treats my generosity! With betrayal and wavering loyalty! I’m going to teach him a lesson about biting the hand that feeds you.’_

The Demon Jeweler continued to pace the room as he considered his scheme.

_‘I need to push things to fruition faster. If Inukimi is on my scent, I can’t wait until next year to spring my trap. No – I need to convince Mizuki to go to war by autumn. That gives me enough time to gain the girl’s loyalties and convince Haruto to join the battle.’_

Azamuku began to pack his satchel; slamming the few possessions he brought along into the bag. From the inner pocket of his kimono, he removed a raven lock of hair; one which was stollen during a passionate kiss in an alleyway. Carefully, he wrapped the long strands around a small peach-colored crystal he pulled from his bag – a vial accompanied it. He uncorked the wide-mouthed vial full of bubbling maroon liquid, dropped in the crystal, and swirled it. The crystal and hair began to fizzle and dissolve almost immediately, and he watched as the liquid changed from maroon to periwinkle; it took on a mildly acrid scent.

Satisfied, he downed the contents.

The Demon Jeweler gagged, but kept the liquid down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and calmed. The sun was rising and no further alarms had been raised. It was time to leave. Grabbing his satchel, he then silently went to bid a polite farewell to his hosts.

As he walked, the Demon Jeweler swore to himself, the next time he stepped foot in this loathsome territory – it would be as King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit everyone. This chapter took a lot out of me. I think this was the first time I really struggled writing and I felt like I had a hard time getting everything exactly right. But – here it is regardless. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, just an FYI to those following week by week: next chapter (18) I may be a bit late posting. I have some life obligations that are going to keep me a bit busier than usual – so I’m sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Again – thanks for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> <3FF


	18. Lavenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, I managed to finish on time! I know I said I might be late posting - but I did it! Phew!   
> And I want to start with a mild apology: I’m sorry but this turned into a really heavy chapter – like all of it; every section, with every character just about....I tried to pepper in a few lighter scenes and plot points but overall – depressing read. But!! I felt like this is an important chapter to round out some of the side characters/plots we have. 
> 
> As a warning: there are depictions and references of torture and references to suicide and depression. Even if it spoils the chapter a bit, I rather make sure everyone knows what they’re getting into here. 
> 
> Here we go!  
> ENJOY
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Lavenders by Rivals  
> You can find the playlist on Spotify under the same name as the fic. I'll be updating the playlist as the chapters progress.

Kaito sat gloomily against the rugged stone wall of his cell. It had been five grueling days since his world had burned down around him and he was becoming well acquainted with slipping into numb oblivion. He had known as soon as the Lord of the West agreed to his surrender that his time in the territory would not be pleasant; and he felt a momentary stab of pity at the naiveite his new Queen exhibited. She had desperately attempted to negotiate the conditions of Kaito’s surrender; but she just wasn’t familiar with the rules of the game they played.

And so, King took Knight while the Queen smiled cheerily at her victory.

It was a fraudulent glory, one that Kaito couldn’t bring himself to deny her.

_‘Less a knight, more a fool – a fool through and through…’_

After all this time, the Ningyo had thought that he was prepared for the worst – and most likely – outcome, Shinkai’s death; but the reality wasn’t the case. What he had truly been prepared for was his _own_ death. There was no version of his world where he remained alive if Shinkai was not there to share it with him.

So, the fact that he still drew breath was an unwelcome surprise with every intake of stale air.

He shifted agonizingly against the wall, clawless hands fisting as his body adjusted; a ragged breath shook through his lips. For the last five days, he only had one visitor – Inukimi. And her methods of interrogation were painful at best and torturous at worst. Already he sported a litany of wounds across his body, designed to cause immense pain – but never kill. Gashes and burns, punctures and slices, and the most painful – removing the sensitive scales from face his with a knife tip, one by one.

The questions were the same:

What are your numbers?

Who is in command?

Is the East involved in the plot?

How are they running supplies?

When will they attack?

The answer was identical:

Gritted teeth and _silence_.

And so, the western lady took her time searching for responses that would satisfy her curiosity. She applied pressure to an ever-growing number of sores; searching for the right combination of receptors to unlock the Ningyo’s tongue. Kaito didn’t care. Her labors only helped him to ignore the pain within; tucked away into his own blissful hideaway as he reveled in the hurt she inflicted.

_What are your numbers?_ \- silence; a youki whip rang out across his back. Biting.

_Who is in command?_ \- silence; claws were torn off fingers. Slowly. Meticulously.

_Is the East involved in the plot?_ \- silence; a bit of ear removed. A bit more.

_How are they running supplies?_ \- silence; claws slashed over his chest. Deep. Bloody.

_When will they attack?_ \- silence; acid dissolved the skin on his thighs. Burning.

Rinse. Repeat. Question. Silence. Rinse. Repeat.

The world had turned against his soul and Kaito couldn’t force away the _scent_ which haunted him through the pain.

Lavenders.

All around him. Through the sweat and blood and acid, Inukimi’s wet eucalyptus and mint, his own salt and icy peppermint; every smell was lavenders. The floral tones of his lost love cradled him through the turbulence, keeping him sutured in the past when he desperately wanted to be in the future. A future where the conflict was resolved, and the new Queen returned to lead her people – a future where he could give up the fight and fade away into blissful nothing, not berated by his memories. Kaito wasn’t meant to stay behind, and he tried his utmost to dive back into the welcoming darkness as Inukimi did her work. But no amount of torture stopped his breathing.

And every scent was lavenders.

So here Kaito sat within his cell, on the fifth day, waiting for Inukimi to return to continue her interrogation. A door opened from along the corridor and voices echoed through the dungeons. Two inu’s dressed in commoner’s clothes escorted a terrified one-antlered sika through the prison, and threw him into the empty cell across from Kaito. He landed on the floor in a heap and slid until he hit the far wall. They locked the cell and retreated the way they had come without a word.

The sika ran to the cell door and shook the metal bars calling, “Wait! There’s been a mistake! Come back!”

And Kaito threw back his head and laughed, “No – no mistake. You’re exactly where you should be. It seems I’m not the only infiltrator the West captured.” He clenched his jaw through the pain, “All the torture has been worth it for _this_ moment. You are made of far weaker stuff than I, sika – Inukimi is going to eat you alive!”

The sika’s eyes went wild with horror as he took in his prison mate. He recognized the Ningyo immediately and seeing the prideful shark laid low caused him to tremble within his cell. Another dark chuckle and Kaito’s chin drooped to his chest with the effort laughter cost him. Could he survive much more of this? Was his new Queen coming to save him? Did he want to survive in the first place? The dungeon door opened ominously and the chiming laughter of the western lady floated down to the prisoners. A second voice, one Kaito recognized as the General, followed soon after.

“What have you told her?” whispered the sika frantically through the bars.

The sika’s aura oozed terror but Kaito fell to his usual response when questioned – _silence_.

“Tell me! What does she know!”

“She’s coming for you,” said the shark with a grin. He let his nature show and his mouth suddenly held too many razor-sharp teeth. “She’s coming.” His chuckle turned into a cough and he spat blood with a smirk.

As footsteps sounded at the end of the corridor, the sika threw himself back in panic and cowered in the corner of his cell. To anyone with a nose, the scent of fetid fear and musky anxiety coursed through the dungeons.

But to Kaito, all he smelt was lavenders.

* * *

Inukimi was creeping through the castle.

But, to the casual observer, she was merely strolling through the corridor, on her way to cause mayhem to some poor, unfortunate soul – faithful fan in hand. She glided through the family quarters, up the stairs, passed her rooms, and to the study. A spell had been placed on the room once it was discovered that several important documents had mysteriously gone missing; she bypassed it with a shove of her formidable youki. Glancing quickly around the corridor, she slid open the door, and popped inside.

“What are you doing?”

Inukimi jumped at the voice behind her and whirled, “Tadashi! Why in the world would you sneak up on me like that?!” She smacked him on the arm with her fan.

“Mmhm, better question – why would you _let_ me sneak up on you like that?” he asked suspiciously.

“I was – distracted,” she said, turning her nose up haughtily.

“Distracted, aye. Would the distraction be you skulking into the pup’s rooms by any chance?”

She grinned guiltily, “Oh come now, darling – you can’t tell me you aren’t _curious_. It’s been five days already, what could she possibly be doing in there? Now, come inside before someone sees!”

She grabbed the front of his haori and pulled him into the study to join her, shutting the door quickly behind. Once she was sure no grumpy sons were going to pop out from the woodwork in ambush, she tiptoed to the door to his private rooms.

“He’ll be furious that we disobeyed him. His orders were clear, no one was to disturb her.”

The western lady scoffed, “He is _always_ furious – at least this time he’ll have a legitimate reason!” She laughed and grabbed the door handle, “Either you are with me, or against me – which will it be General? Either way you are complicit in my crime.” Her eyes were alight with mischief and Tadashi couldn’t stop the aggravated sigh and shake of his head.

“Bah - fine! But best make it quick! If he catches us, it’s every inu for themselves.”

“Agreed, just remember that I’m faster than you are, and matricide is frowned upon.”

“Just open the damn door.”

Inukimi smirked and carefully did as she was bid. The scent of stale blood assaulted their sensitive noses almost immediately and the western lady wrinkled hers in distaste. They both peeked inside. Sunbeams streamed in from the windows and dust motes danced lazily within the light; the only movement within the massive room. They searched for the girl from within the doorway, eyeing each other curiously when she was nowhere to be found. They walked further in to get a better look.

“There, on the bed – I've been wondering why my son hasn’t been wearing his mokomoko, seems now I have my answer,” whispered the Lady.

On silent feet, the two crept toward the raised platform which held the large bed. In the very center, was a mass of pristine white fur and beneath it, a sleeping siren. Inukimi carefully sat on the bed and lowered the fur so she could get a better view; she tsked as she took in the sight.

Kagome was a filthy mess. She wore the same clothes that she had at the festival five days ago. The once beautiful yukata was dirty and torn, the front stained in old blood. Her hair was a knotted tangle upon the pillows, and her wings were still injured – although healing. Already, large scabs were forming over the cuts on her membranes and in some instances, the skin was regrowing back entirely. The odor of decayed blood was stronger, now that she was exposed, and accented with river water and something else.

Tadashi leaned forward and scented the sleeping girl, “She reeks of the whelp’s saliva – I knew she was injured, but I didn’t think it was bad enough to warrant him handling it personally.”

Inukimi gently moved a lock of hair away from Kagome’s face, “It must have been. I cannot image him just _offering_ for the fun of it. Although, I am surprised he offered at all.”

The general crossed his arms and shrugged, “She’s technically pack through Inuyasha’s side. It’s his role as alpha to take care of his own.”

“True, but why leave the girl in her own filth and on the good silks no less? Seems a bit rude, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kagome quietly mumbled something under her breath and rolled over. Her brows were furrowed and she frowned, as if the dream she was in wasn’t particularly good. Inukimi pulled mokomoko back up and tucked the girl in; the siren let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer before growing still once more.

“I do – but – why does your son do anything? He does as he wills and consequences be damned – much the same as his sire.” He huffed a laugh, “And his dam. The fact that he left his pelt behind speaks more to me than him not cleaning her up. I haven’t seen him without it in well,” he wracked his memory, “well – _ever_.”

They both stared at the mound of fur and the girl beneath.

Inukimi said quietly, “It is not _unusual_ for a male to leave a part of himself behind in times of sickness or injury – to leave his scent as comfort to the female. Nor is it _unusual_ for him to sequester the female away from the rest of the pack as she heals.”

“Yes,” he said sardonically, “But you and I both know that’s typical of mated pairs, which is not the case here.”

The western lady’s aura was soft as she stood gracefully and straightened her own pelt and silks. Looping her arm through the general’s, she quietly guided him out of the room, and back to the study. He slipped free of her grasp and quirked a brow once the girl was sequestered away once more. Inukimi snapped her fan open and wafted her face, not meeting the general’s inquisitive gaze. She paced the study as she fanned, moving from the bookshelves to the desk to the balcony and back again as the general observed.

“Copper for your thoughts?”

“I have concerns.”

“Obviously.”

She snapped her fan closed and tapped the tip to her lips as she spoke, “He _likes_ her.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I think you are overestimating his esteem for the girl.” He sat on the edge of the desk, “She’s pack, he’s doing his duty, not much else to read into if you ask me.”

“A mother always knows! He is interested!” She gave a pitiful sigh, “And after all the work I did inviting eligible females to the West – for naught!”

The general shrugged, “I still think you’re wrong about his alleged interest. I’ve seen the two of them together, they do nothing but bicker and argue. She fights him at every turn.”

“Exactly my point!” She went back to her pacing, “My son loves a challenge, and the girl is certainly that. Have you ever seen him give another female the time of day? No! He plans on pursuing her. He may not know it yet, but I am certain.”

“Alright, for argument’s sake, let’s say he is interested – I don’t understand what the issue is. You’ve been wanting him to settle down and start producing heirs – strengthen the West, keep the bloodline strong, and all that...So, he picks one of the most powerful females I’ve yet to encounter.” Inukimi glared at him. “Excluding current company, of course.” She nodded in approval. “And, our suspicions were confirmed – the girl is a _Queen_! She checks all your boxes except for being inu! So what _concerns_ could you possibly have with the match?”

The western lady sniffed and played with the ends of her hair, “If he does it on his own, it ruins all of my plans to get them together.”

Tadashi barked a laugh, “That’s what has you so upset?! Not because he chose the girl you had originally intended, but because your _schemes_ have been ruined?”

“Tsk, it was an excellent scheme! There were hordes of feral demons involved, a mating proposal from another a rival clan, a kidnapping, and even a djinn! Do you have _any_ idea how hard they are to come by!”

“No...” he said flatly.

“Extremely! I had to trade several soul-stealing potions and one of my fangs I had on retainer, just for the _opportunity_ to _bid_ on the relic that holds it!” She looked exasperated, “And then! I had to pay a three oni’s weight in gold to win it! For. Nothing! What am I to do with a djinn now?!”

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sell it?”

Inukimi was offended, “And waste an opportunity to further meddle in my son’s life? I think not.”

The general chuckled and crossed to the western lady. Gently, he ran his coarse hands down her arms and smiled down at her, “You truly are a piece of work.” He kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss and mumbled against his lips, “I am – but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Another quick peck, “Come my dear, now that my curiosity has been sated, we have work to do.”

He sighed and dropped his forehead to hers, “Must we? I was hoping I could whisk you away for a bit – that was why I originally came to find you.”

Inukimi nipped his bottom lip and he gave a small pleasurable growl, “Later, I promise. Things are moving quickly now and I need more information to ensure things go in our favor.” She stepped out of his embrace, “At least escort me to the dungeons? I know that you do not stomach my work well.”

“Yes, well – one as beautiful as you has no business committing such atrocities. Better to be killed honorably in battle than tortured to death in a musty cell.”

“If I do my job right, there would be no battle to die honorably in the first place. So, consider this my way of saving our soldiers from being unnecessary cannon fodder.”

He sighed again and offered the Lady his arm which she happily took. The two left the study by way of the balcony, the protection spell snapping back into place as they left, leaping down to the gardens below – startling several gardeners at their sudden arrival. They walked briefly through the gardens before reentering the castle. It was nearly noon and the sun beat down upon the basin and its occupants. No one was safe from its heated grip and better to walk through the stuffy castle then burn under the unrelenting rays.

The West had once again been thrown into a state of repair, and the castle and grounds bustled with activity. Thankfully, this time casualties and damages had been minor – Kagome having put out the foxfires before they could consume too much, but there was still work to do yet. Inukimi and Tadashi strolled through the chaos, too enraptured with their quiet touches and whispered conversation to care that the servants stared after. A cat hanyou, carrying a large basket, excused herself as she passed, expertly sliding a note into the Lady’s free hand as she moved. Inukimi pretended not to notice and clutched the note tightly in her fist - one of her spies at work.

She gave the female some time to put distance between them before she released Tadashi’s arm and read the slip of paper. Inukimi hastily melted it in acid and replaced her arm in the general’s, urging him to continue walking. He eyed her inquisitively and she grinned back with excited fervor.

“We have a new guest in the dungeons! We must hurry!” she said gleefully.

“Isn’t that where we were headed to be begin with?”

“Yes,” she said with a roll of eyes, “but now we must quicken our pace. This prey has been eluding me for _days_ and I am eager to begin.”

They shifted from a casual stroll to a quick clip as Inukimi enthusiastically led the general to the dungeons. They nodded to the guards who opened the heavy door within the mountainside and made their way down the stairs.

“You’re not going to make me stay, are you?”

Her laugh chimed through the dungeons, “Oh yes, my dear, you’ll want to stay for this one.”

Tadashi grunted as he followed. They heard frantic murmurs and then a dark chuckle.

Inukimi paused between the cells, “My, someone is in a good mood today.” She looked to Kaito who gave her a rueful smile. “Any particular reason?”

Silence.

“Hmm, one would think I cut out his tongue,” she said amusedly. “It is always an option, you know.” Kaito glared at her and she laughed it off, “What? You seem to be a strong youkai, it would grow back...eventually.”

She turned to her newest guest who cowered in his cell, “Why hello there – I am _so_ _glad_ that you could make it.” Inukimi spoke conversationally, as if the sika had finally arrived to a party he had been invited to, when he had originally been unsure if he could make it; the casual way she spoke to her next victim sent the deer into panicked, labored breaths. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

“Tadashi, would you mind gathering our new friend here and escorting him to my workshop?”

Inukimi didn’t wait for a response. She breezed down the corridor, passing dozens of empty cells, before reaching a thick wooden door at the far wall. She whisked herself inside to prepare. Her “workshop” – aka her chamber of horrors – was immaculate; a vast cavern where all her sinister devices resided. Every dreadful instrument had its place, the floor had drainage and was mopped regularly by the guards, and the potted pink azaleas spread throughout the chamber really made the room _pop_ with color. The space was carved within the mountainside, just as the cells, but the roughshod walls had been laboriously filed smooth; this was to better accommodate the aesthetic Inukimi was going for – clean and quaint. _Homey._

In the center of the room was a single, heavy, wooden chair, iron cuffs attached to the legs and armrests to better accommodate struggling visitors. There were also thick, varying lengths of chain that hung from the ceiling throughout the cavern, in case she wanted a little variety in how she received her guests. All the usual devices were present: an iron maiden, racks, stocks, a box of flesh-eating beetles, sutras and dark magics, different bubbling vats of acid that she was studying the effects of; and, her current pet project – growing bamboo within her sanctuary; for the excruciatingly slow torture method of having bamboo shoots literally grow _through_ a youkai.

So far, results were questionable at best – but one must always rise up to a challenge!

Inukimi’s favorite piece in the room was neither torture device nor precious azaleas; instead, it was a giant wrought-iron chandelier that hung from the high ceiling, and spanned the entirety of the cavern. Covered in candles, the wicks magically lit as she entered, casting the room in a deceivingly cheery light. She hummed to herself giddily as she crossed to a massive wooden cabinet. This fantastic piece of feudal carpentry boasted a dozen different shelves and drawers. Here, her smaller apparatuses slept with bated breath for their mistress, and begged to return to her skillful hands once she appeared.

Inukimi gathered a set of varying types of knives, a bone saw, and a hammer; placing them on a broad work bench against the wall to the left. She lovingly stroked her tools as Tadashi entered with the struggling sika.

He grunted, “Where do you want ‘em?”

She tapped her lips and gazed around the room, “Hmm – let us start in the chair here, and work our way up if need be. Best to start slowly, we don’t want to accidently kill him by being overeager!” She laughed, “I learned that lesson long ago, when I accidently killed a youkai too soon while excavating in his innards.”

Tadashi threw the pleading sika into the hefty chair and began closing the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He said, “How do you ‘accidentally’ kill them when you’re in their innards? In my experience, that typically does one in.” With the deer restrained, Tadashi stood uncomfortably at his back.

“Well, yesss, but – it was _how soon_ I killed him. The torture was meant to last for at least a few hours and, in my excitement, I accidently ripped too quickly and well –” She crossed to the deer and bent down to run a claw from his sternum to abdomen. He shook uncontrollably. “– the amount of blood and partially digested food that spilled out was _ghastly_. I had no appetite for the rest of the day,” she said with a pout before she clapped him on the cheek and said cheerfully, “Luckily, I already got what I was looking for and was just experimenting. Lesson learned and all that.”

Inukimi raised both manicured hands to cup the sika’s jaw and she stared unnervingly into his eyes. He tried to squeeze them closed but her claws dug into his jawbone; eyes snapped open. She searched his face, expression considering as she took him in.

“Quite the handsome deer with such adorable spots. And those gorgeous green eyes – I’ve seen them before but… not on you.” The deer shook with terror, but had yet to utter a word since she neared. “You see, I _never_ forget a face, but you are strangely familiar. So much so that when I saw you in the courtyard, it caught my initial interest.” Her face moved closer until they shared breath. “So, my hart, tell me true – have you and I met before?”

The sika squeezed his eyes shut once more and swallowed thickly; he tried to speak but the words kept getting caught in his throat. He took a shaking breathe and Inukimi could hear his heartbeat from where she crouched before him. Perspiration dripped from his forehead and collected above his lips. Inukimi waited.

“N – n – no,” stuttered the deer. “We’ve never m – m – met before.”

“Hmm. Then how do I know you? Surely, my hart, there is some connection between us.” Her questioning grin made him rear back; fangs too close to his face.

“No, milady – never!”

“Tsk. A lie.” She stood and crossed to the workbench. “And here I thought you would be _honest_ with me. Although, I must admit, the lie is preferrable for my tastes.” Inukimi picked up the bone saw, “Now, my dear, which is your dominant hand?”

* * *

**Five days earlier…**

Kakumaru was galloping through the streets, desperate to reach Natsuki. What he would say to the spider when he reached her was unclear – all he knew was that he couldn’t leave things the way that they were. If his master knew either way, what was the point of hiding anything now? It was too early in the morning and the night still firmly held its grasp of the city. The air smelt of char and ash, with a tinge of sugary sweetness from the burnt treat stands in the plaza. The sika had left the castle as soon as his master was out of sight, and it took every ounce of steadfastness in his body to walk casually across the grounds – so as not to draw further attention to himself. Once he made it through the gates unmolested, he pushed his way through the crowd and made a mad dash through the familiar alleys and main streets to reach the unobtrusive home he and Natsuki had been sharing for weeks.

He knocked on the door, ignoring the panting breaths that escaped him. No one answered. He knocked louder. Kakumaru could sense Natsuki within, but she made no move to open the door.

“Natsuki,” he called, “please open the door!” His forehead touched the wood, his antler and a half scraped against it. “Please, Natuski, please! Just give me the chance to explain.”

The door pulled open so quickly, he nearly fell into the demoness on the other side. Fast reflexes helped him pull back and he stared down at her.

Natsuki’s dark blue eyes were bloodshot and her pouty bottom lip trembled with barely restrained upset. Kakumaru went to pull her in for a hug – but four arms pushed him away while another two tried to hand him his packed bag.

“Don’t touch me. I think it’s time for you to leave,” she said ruefully, trying to force the bag into his arms. He refused to take it.

“Please, I can explain. Just let me in so we can talk…”

“So, you’ll tell me where you disappear off to in the middle of the night when you think I’m sleeping? Your constant paranoia? Or how about why you’re really here in the West – because it’s obvious it’s not to start a new life…”

She glared up at him, dropping the bag between their feet. Her previous sadness transforming before Kakumaru’s very eyes into hurt and anger and betrayal. He rested his arms against the doorframe and leaned over her; searching for a path that would lead him back into her good graces.

He cleared his throat, “I – I can’t give you any _details-_ ” She went to close the door but he stopped it with a booted foot. “- but I’ll do the best I can! I am tired of lying to you, tired of this life. You’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose you. Please, just give me a chance and if you are not convinced, I will leave for good.”

Natsuki’s eyes watered, but she forced the tears away – her many arms wrapped around her willowy form for comfort. “You’ll leave if I tell you to?”

“And never come back,” he said sincerely. “It’ll be like I never existed.”

With a shaky breath she stepped aside and let the deer enter. He picked up the bag at his feet and moved to his usual cushion in the cooking area; Natsuki did the same. She was a portrait of hesitation and uncertainty as she focused on the sika, and it broke his heart anew that he did this to her.

“Well?”

“I’m trying to figure out where to start…”

“Typically, one starts at the beginning and finishes with the end.”

He smiled sadly, “Yes – but if I want to stay alive, I must be careful how I phrase things.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I say too much –” The sika flicked his right ear where a string of garnet earrings lined it from lobe to elfin point, “– these will kill me.”

“A spell?”

He shrugged noncommittally.

Natsuki leaned forward, eyes roving his features, “Who are you?”

A miserable chuckle, “I don’t know anymore.”

“Start at the beginning.”

“He found me when I was orphaned during the battle between the West and North – during the Inu no Taisho’s reign. My parents had been killed and I suddenly found myself alone. He took me in and I swore my life to him. I didn’t have a penchant for the craft he does so he had me do – _other_ – things.”

“Who’s he?”

Another shrug. Natsuki was starting to understand – or at least understood what she didn’t understand. And so it went – Kakumaru attempted to explain his life the best he could without activating the jewels and Natsuki did her best to interpret. They found it easiest if Natsuki asked questions in which Kakumaru could answer with a yes or no; and if too much detail was requested, a shrug was his answer which she would have to decipher as best she could.

There were so many details left out, that the story felt less like a life and more like a puzzle with missing pieces. She had the borders, the foundation of the puzzle, and several scattered pieces throughout the middle; but she couldn’t make out the total picture which was Kakumaru. The sun was rising and the morning rays were peeking through the windows, casting the two youkai in a warm glow which did not match their dark conversation.

“And the tiger, Master Mochi? How is he involved?”

Another shrug. Natsuki ran two hands down her face, another three reached behind her to grab a pitcher of water and two cups; she poured water for them both which Kakumaru gratefully accepted.

“He’s dangerous?”

“Yes.”

“You said those things to protect me?”

“Yes.”

“Am I in danger now?”

“Yes.”

“Are _you_ in danger?”

“Yes.”

“Are my…my arms an issue?”

“ _Never_. You are the most beautiful female I’ve ever encountered. Perfect in every way.”

“Do – do you love me?”

“More than _anything_. Why else would I hurry to salvage the situation?”

The spider blushed and pulled his hands into two of hers, “I love you too.”

They grinned at each other in disbelief at their easy confession and _hope_ trickled back to Kakumaru.

“We could leave,” she said optimistically. “Pack everything up and disappear to a different territory. I’ve always wanted to go to the South – I’ve heard Lord Sumihiko treats his people almost as well as Lord Sesshomaru.”

Kakumaru hesitated, “I cannot unless certain conditions are met. But you most certainly can – and I recommend that you do. There is a high risk that the Western Lady will be after me soon.”

“Lady Inukimi?”

“Yes – I should go into hiding until things calm down.” He moved around the table and pulled Natsuki into a tight embrace, kissing her pale-yellow hair as he said, “I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to you. I need to know that you’re safe and I swear that I’ll come find you when things have settled down. Go South, get situated, and I’ll sort things out here in the West.”

The spider leaned into him and whispered up, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t either, but our options are limited given my – circumstances…”

She let out a shaky breath, “You swear you’ll come back?”

“On my life.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

They kissed. It was a gentle affair, one of new lovers exploring the unknown. Hesitant. Almost fearful. Her creamy skin nearly shone against his mocha tone as she turned to face him. Fingers brushed against white spots, connecting constellations on his arms, his face, his neck; while his traced her back eliciting a shiver. A quiet passion built between them and between languid lips and tentative touches, clothes were rejected and bodies became a new conquest. Together they discovered one another; journeyed towards a release that strengthened not only their bond, but their _resolve_. It was the most painful of passions, one peppered with promises and goodbyes, hopes and unsurety; a beginning and an ending wrapped up in desperate rapture. As their bodies cooled, hers draped over his, and fervent pleas shifted to murmured adorations – they planned their future.

Natsuki would pack up everything that mattered and head South; disappearing into the territory under a new guise and new profession. No more Natsuki the Bar-keep; it was Suki the Seamstress. And Kakumaru would head North, laying low until he felt it safe to return to his duties in the West. During their time apart, he would plan his escape; come up with a way that would have his master willfully release him from his obligations, then find her.

Unfortunately for them both, Kakumaru would never get the opportunity.

After two days traveling through the Northern territory, the sika would be picked up by Inukimi’s spies and dragged back to the West. He’d find himself thrown within a dank cell beneath the mountain; realize someone who knew his identity had been captured and tortured; then immediately dragged off for interrogation.

That’s where Kakumaru found himself this very moment. Strapped to a chair, breathing hard, limbs trembling with absolute terror, and Inukimi questioning which hand was his dominant while caressing a bone saw. His life briefly flashed before his eyes and he wet his dry lips to try and stop her.

“Wait! Wait – please! I – I think I might know where you recognize me.”

Inukimi neared and placed the teeth of the saw on his right wrist. The iron bit into the flesh and droplets of blood beaded and pooled around the instrument.

“I suppose we will find out for certain after I remove your hand,” she said merrily. The saw bit a little deeper as she added pressure, and the deer’s eyes went wild with terror.

“I thought you were only going to hurt me if I didn’t answer your questions!”

“And who, pray tell, told you that?”

“No one – I just thought that was how interrogations usually went.”

“Oh – have you been interrogated before?”

“No, milady!”

“Then leave the method of interrogation to the professionals.” She winked and the sika felt like he was going to throw up.

The pressure on the saw eased a bit as she spoke to the general behind Kakumaru, “What do you think? Should he keep the hand or lose it?”

“Don’t include me in your tortures – you already know my answer.”

The western lady pouted, “Such a spoil sport.” She removed the saw entirely, but kept it well in hand. “I should have left you behind in the castle,” she grumbled.

“Aye, you should have,” replied the general gruffly.

They glared at one another, and the sika prayed to every Kami he could think of that she was feeling magnanimous today.

“Alright then, dearest – let us start with your name and how this One knows you.”

He swallowed thickly and looked at his lap, “My name is Kakumaru and my mother was Tamako and my father was Koichi.”

She recognized the two names immediately, “My best spies…I wasn’t aware that they had a son.”

The sika laughed wretchedly, “They always kept the best secrets for themselves.”

“Indeed – and it cost them both their lives.” She turned contemplative, “And your reason for being in the West?”

This was his moment. Years of training in the art of stealth and deceit for this exact situation. His youki and scent had been suppressed since he was captured, to ensure they give nothing away, and he focused on calming himself. The sika kept his eyes adverted from hers so as not to lure the predator out.

“I’m a traveling merchant here visiting a friend for the festival,” he said honestly.

Inukimi tsked, “Tadashi, do you see how blatantly he lies to my face. And here I thought he had excellent survival instincts. Perhaps he doubts my sincerity.”

The general grunted as Inukimi forced the saw back into the sika’s wrist. Sawing once. Twice. Cutting through flesh and tendons as she ignored his screams, stopping only once she reached bone. The act meant to inspire fear, and not remove the hand entirely. Blood dripped down the armrest to puddle on the floor. The sika panted, crazed, as she removed the saw and lowered her face to his.

“Lovely, lovely hart – let us try this once more. Why are you here in the West? And if you doubt my sincerity again – I’ll remove the hand entirely and move on to the next.” She moved back.

Adrenaline pumped through Kakumaru and he was at a loss for words.

_‘I’m going to die here! She’s going to kill me and that will be the end...’_

“He’ll – he’ll – kill me!”

“At this rate you’ll be dead either way.” The Lady shrugged, “So you may as well make it worth my while. I promise I’ll make it a clean death if you give me what I want…But deny me my answers and I can make no guarantees.” She said over the deer, “General, could you please bring me my seat?”

She pointed with the bloody saw to the far side of the room. Kakumaru heard his footsteps echo away, a grunt, then more footsteps echoing back. The general crossed within his field of vision carrying, what Inukimi called a ‘seat’, a large throne. After placing the chair down, he whispered something into Inukimi’s ear, then left without a word. She gave an annoyed huff and sat, a murderous Queen facing her frightened subject with cool composure, gory saw draped casually over the armrest. Her other hand caught her chin as she made herself comfortable. The cushion and padded armrests of the throne were a velvety purple that matched her painted lips and claws perfectly.

“Tell me more of this ‘he’ you speak of.”

“I _can’t_ , he has means of controlling me even now.”

Interest gleaned in the Lady’s eyes, “A spell? Or a relic?”

He shrugged as best he could given his restraints.

“Hmm.” She looked him over, eyeing the ring on his finger, the earrings, the necklace. “Alright then – how are you familiar with Master Mochi? Because it was very obvious that the two of you knew each other enough to have a severe reaction. I see you wear an abundance of jewelry, more so than a common _merchant_ would be able to afford. Are you an acquaintance of the Demon Jeweler?”

“Of a sort,” he edged.

“Am I getting close?” She grinned as if this were all game and the sika paled further.

“Yes.”

He desperately wanted make it out of this situation alive.

“Excellent. Now, let me tell you how you caught my eye…Honestly, it was a series of coincidences – little breadcrumbs that I have had my network following for weeks. You see, I am in the business of information, much the same as your belated sire and dam. Would you like to know my secret?”

Kakumaru swallowed thickly, his throat too dry to force down what little saliva he had present, “Y-yes please, milady.”

She crossed her legs as she made herself more comfortable. “It of course started with our little _incident_ here in the West several weeks ago, the maddened siren – are you familiar?” The sika nodded. “Once word reached me of the attack, I immediately made my way here and sent out my coterie to see what they could scrounge up. They did a full sweep of the valley and the surrounding mountainsides, and do you know what they found?” He shook his head. “Oh, well – let me show you, dearest. Perhaps then you will understand how serious the position you find yourself in.”

Inukimi lifted herself from her throne to place the bloody saw back on her workbench. From there she moved behind the deer, and his instincts screamed at him to run; a predator was at his back ready to pounce. And as he fought to control the toxic fear and rising bile that coursed through him, Inukimi returned and sat gracefully back down.

“I believe,” she said, “this – is yours.” In her hand was his missing antler; her fingers caressed the tines much the same way it had caressed the bone saw. His growing nub itched as if a thousand ants walked beneath his skin and he flinched.

_‘It’s not proof of anything!’_

Kakumaru had been so desperate to escape the siren’s clutches that he didn’t even think to go back for it after she flew towards the West. That had been weeks ago.

“It is,” he confirmed with a shaky breath.

“Care to share as to _why_ your antler was found on the cliffside – covered in blood and smelling of the siren?”

“She attacked me while I was traveling, I barely escaped with my life.”

“Ah, but you said you were merely traveling here for the festival. I have had this in my position for weeks now.”

_‘Damn.’_ Maintaining all the lies was getting to be too much.

“Your arrival in the West aside – did you not think to inform the Lord of your plight within his lands?” Predatory intent radiated off of her and Kakumaru could sense the trap closing in.

“Milady, I didn’t think I would be welcome considering my family’s history.”

She cracked off a tine with a _snap_ that echoed throughout the cavern; he flinched at how easily it broke beneath her hands. Inukimi used it to clean beneath her claws. Focusing on the task she said, “Fair enough. Then let me tell you of my next breadcrumb. The bastard son of my mate had returned to the West – he too had tales to tell of a deer youkai…One which ambushed him and his pack. One who smelt of the missing women in the village they were called to investigate. That same night his packmate transformed into a terror, killing _another_ packmate, before disappearing into the night. All very tragic, I assure you. And I thought – how interesting – now I have _two_ instances of a deer involved, but surely it must be coincidence.”

She finished one hand and moved on to the next and goosebumps broke out along his flesh. “And then – reports began to sweep through the territory of her rampage. Lo and behold, a _deer_ was seen never far from where she wrought her destruction. Eye witness reports claim they came from the East and were moving steadily West – as if the deer were _leading_ the creature. I had my team verify this information when they reported to me, in case you intend to question the validity.” She winked. “Then, to further add to the conundrum, I see a deer youkai, walking through the courtyard of my castle, missing an antler, who looks more than a little familiar, and obviously _knows_ he is in danger.”

“I – I – I –”

She held up her hand to silence him and he felt the sweat trickle down his neck. Her voice was almost drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears. Inukimi continued, “And here is something you don’t know.” She whispered conspiratorially, “It seems, that I have an _enemy spy_ within the fortress. Someone who knows the castle, the people, has managed to steal documents and destroy precious information, and continues to elude me.”

The western lady put the tine in her mouth and with a crash of mighty jaws, it shattered into her lap as if it were made of glass and not bone. She dusted it to the floor and brushed a few pieces off her lips. “Now – let us look at the facts. A deer youkai, such as yourself, has been identified as the single connection between the instances of my pack and territory’s ever-mounting hardships. And here you are, a deer youkai, whose parents were once _spies_ for the West. They would have had information concerning the castle and its occupants – both of whom they betrayed and were subsequently killed for their deceit. To me that screams motive for revenge. Furthermore, _you_ had a very close call with the very same siren that was reportedly led to the West – By. A. –” She pointed at him to finish.

“ _Deer_ ,” he said nearly on the verge of tears.

She smiled like he was the smartest pupil in the classroom. “You can see how all the evidence is quite damning. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Tears slipped down his cheeks. How had it all fallen apart so quickly? He was always so careful, so sure that he would slip through the cracks of the shadows that he had become familiar with. The western lady tsked and slid from her seat to her knees before the sika, avoiding the blood on the floor. There, she carefully dabbed at his cheeks with her flowing sleeve.

“Hush, my hart – no need for tears quite yet. It is obvious that you are the missing link in this chain of misery. _You_ have all the answers that I seek.” She brushed a stray tear with her thumb, “Will you share them with me?”

“I can’t,” he croaked, “It is not possible.”

She petted his head, twisting his long ponytail around her fist, forcing him to look at her, “And why is that?”

“Because I will die before the words even leave my tongue.”

She gave him a thoughtful look before she released him and returned to her throne, “So this spell or relic or what have you, will kill you if you reveal too much?”

“Yes, milady,” he said miserably.

“Ah, then let us change the line of inquiry – how much do you value your life?”

Kakumaru trembled as he looked up at her. The pain in his wrist was excruciating, and his freckled face was smattered with tears that fell after she sat. He furrowed his brow, “I don’t understand, of course I value my life.”

“Let me rephrase – how _committed_ are you to your cause?”

The question took him aback and he gaped at her. She was back in her relaxed position, elbow reclined on the arm rest, chin in hand, a cat-ate-the-canary grin stretched across her face. And he truly considered the difficult question. His _commitment_ to the actual scheme was as close to null as one could get. However, his _loyalty_ to his master was high. And although he played a role in the plan, Kakumaru was not entirely familiar with the constantly changing details. He was a henchman; the sika received his orders, fulfilled his mission, and went about his business until his master said otherwise.

This was a dangerous game he was playing – willfully giving up information to the enemy to survive another day. And the jewels in his ears only muddied the waters further, because if he were to speak aloud anything concerning his master or their objective – the spell in the gems would activate and he would be sans a head. The perfect way to ensure compliance by an underling, his master had said as he affixed the earrings when the plot started.

And what of Natsuki? The future they had designed together after their intimate moment had seemed so close, so within reach, that Kakumaru could have sworn he’d wake up and find that his current life was all a nightmare. He wanted that life; wanted it with a wretched yearning that he never knew he possessed.

The western lady was watching with rapt attention, waiting for his response.

“It,” he took a deep breath, “It was never my ambition,” he said softly, finally meeting her gaze.

Inukimi’s grin broadened. Predatory. Feral.

“Do you have something to live for?”

_‘Natsuki.’_

“Yes,” he rasped. “I do.”

“Final question, how would you like to follow in your parent’s footsteps?” She stood and crossed back to the work bench, hand grazing over the tops of her instruments.

“My parents?”

“Yes, and work for me.” She picked up a serrated knife, “It seems, that you have inherited your parent’s talent for deceit, although it does need a bit of polishing...So, perhaps you have also inherited their knack for betrayal. It is obvious that you are part of the scheme to destroy the West. I ask you to do as your sire and dam did – and _play both sides_.”

“In the best interest of the West.”

She tipped her head regally, “Of course.”

“Reporting to you?”

“Naturally.”

“And how would you ensure my head doesn’t end up on a pike...or worse?”

Inukimi shrugged, “I protect my own.” The knife gleamed threateningly as she pointed it at him, “But Kakumaru, do not make this decision lightly – for if you agree, I must test your resolve before I bring you into the fold. It will be extremely painful, but it will solidify your candor in my eyes. I will also need you to explain as much as you are able for this to be a mutually beneficial partnership.”

His eyes followed the knife and his heart beat nearly through his chest, “If I am understanding correctly, both options include torture – so it’s just a matter of maintaining my loyalty or betrayal.”

“Well – yes and no. Maintaining your loyalty also includes death!” Her laugh chimed and she grinned fondly thereafter, “At least if you work for me, the chances of you staying alive are significantly higher.”

“What would working for you include?”

“Probably much the same that you do now, my hart. A bit of this, a bit of that. Really your primary course of action will be maintaining the ruse, and providing me with as much information as you can. Anything to give the West an advantage really.”

He thought of his parents. Both had committed treachery, supplied information to both sides – and look at where that got them. Heads on pikes mounted to the Western Keep. And now, Kakumaru was faced with the same decision. How much of his life did he really owe his master? Before now, he thought it was his life in its entirety. But then what was the point of living? If he was just a puppet on a string, doing his master’s bidding, and not making any choices himself – was he even alive? These thoughts plagued the deer and the choice felt like such a burden to make.

The tasks his master sent him to do had been morally ambiguous for some time now; then, recently, escalading to downright immoral – it wasn’t something the sika agreed with. None of it. He didn’t want to be the cause of harm to innocent beings that had nothing to do with him. Was it so much to ask for a life not full of murder and deceit? He wanted _happiness_. He wanted to spend his life within the arms of a female he loved, and who loved him in return. Inukimi had asked if he had anything worth living for and if it weren’t for Natsuki, he would have said no.

But his loyalty had been long lived and guilt clawed at him.

_‘What is the right choice?’_

“Well, my hart – your answer?”

Kakumaru had decided, and he gave her his answer with as much conviction as he could muster through clattering teeth.

Inukimi sighed dramatically and stepped toward him with serrated knife still in hand. With gentle movement, she undid his ponytail, and ran her fingers through the long, dark brown, strands. The knife tip pulled down his bottom lip as he trembled, unable to meet her gaze.

“It’s a shame really. And here I was hoping to improve my bamboo torture technique.”

The knife bit into his shoulder and his screams rang endlessly throughout the cavern.

* * *

“Shiori, is there anything I can do to help?”

The children had some free time between lessons, and they immediately took to wandering the expansive gardens. Rin and Shiori, hand in hand. Hayato following boredly behind. Today was Shiori’s first day back since the calamity at the festival. She had been spending the majority of her days and nights at the bedside of her uncle, praying that he stayed alive. The komoridaiyoukai’s injuries were severe and the burns on his body were slow to mend.

The healers were not optimistic of his survival.

“No Rin.” The hanyou gave her a sad, but appreciative, smile, “Akiko said there is nothing else that can be done but wait. It’s all up to Uncle Sumihiko now. My grandsire has been acting as Lord in my Uncle’s stead - his last letter said that if Uncle passes, I must return to the South.” Her voice wobbled and a sad cry escaped her as Rin pulled her into a tight hug.

“You are next in line to lead. It would be a great honor spurred by a terrible tragedy,” said Rin unhappily.

A scoff behind them, “The only terrible tragedy is that they would let a hanyou lead at all.”

Shiori cried harder into her friend’s shoulder and Rin gave the Eastern Heir a pitying look.

“We all know you don’t mean that, Hayato,” said Rin softly. “Those are your father’s words speaking through you. Maybe...maybe instead of saying such hurtful things, you could put yourself in Shiori’s position. How would you feel if someone important to you were injured and responsibility fell squarely on your shoulders?”

Hayato glared at the two girls over his beaked nose, his jaw clenched. “Why don’t you be quiet human! You don’t even know what it’s like to be next in line – your father won’t even name you Heir!”

Rin led Shiori to sit on a small bench and tucked herself beside her friend. The hanyou’s cries had quieted, but she still kept her face buried from the world; an extra layer of protection against the hardship.

The human girl shrugged at the sea eagles’ remark and retorted, “My lifespan is short, it makes sense that father wouldn’t make me Heir. My father has said that my life is mine to do as I wish and I think that is the greatest gift of all. So, you’re right, I _don’t_ understand the pressures of being next in line – but I do know what it’s like to care for someone hurting and having empathy for others.”

Hayato shifted uncomfortably under the girl’s assessing gaze. She continued, “You know, we really want to be your friend.” Shiori made a disgruntled sound and Rin patted her head lovingly. “We _both_ do. You’re smart and interesting and... _kind..._ when you want to be.”

He watched his feet scuffle in the grass. “I’m not kind – why would you even think that, stupid human,” he mumbled.

“I’ve seen the kittens you’ve been caring for behind the bathhouse.” Hayato’s eyes flew to hers in panic. “Every morning before lessons, you sneak away to feed the two of them. Same goes for the evenings. Shiori and I have seen you playing with them and what you are doing is _kindness_.”

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about! Your weak human eyes must be mistaken!”

Shiori sighed and sat back, wiping at her face, “Why do you even bother Rin? It’s in his nature to be a bully. He hasn’t managed to say a single nice thing since he’s arrived!”

“It’s not in his nature! He’s just never been given a chance to be anything else.” She defended him diligently and Hayato’s face fell.

Her words were true, the Eastern Heir had been taught hate since as long as he could remember. Been told that their kind were superior to all others and that anything less than full-blooded youkai was a disgrace; filthy creatures worth less than dirt. But he’d been in the West for weeks now, and his opinion was slowly becoming his own. The girls were nice to him, even though they were all different; they included him, even though he was rude and said hurtful things.

Hayato just felt sad and confused.

His father had said that the West was the worst of the territories for they allowed both hanyou and humans to live carefree within its borders. At first, Hayato had thought the same thing – but then he had seen the prosperity of the West and how the people seemed so happy. Even the Lord had surprised him. He thought Lord Sesshomaru was absolutely terrifying, his aura screamed _danger_ , but whenever he interacted with everyone during meals, he was calm – relaxed even. Seeing the quiet pride the Lord exuded, whenever his adopted daughter was near, made Hayato feel hurt beyond words.

She was a lowly human. Not even in line to rule. _Adopted._

And here he was, a full-demon, Heir to the East, and the progeny of a powerful demon!

Why didn’t _his_ father treat him like that?

_‘Because he doesn’t love you,’_ whispered his mind helpfully. _‘You’re just a means to an end – keeping the title and lands in the Sea Eagle clan.’_

Kamis, it hurt.

And Rin, with her own form of power – that of sunshine and smiles. He wanted to hate her so so much. He wanted to spit at her, to push her down and yell in her face, to make her cry. She made him feel so warm and welcome and it made him want to rage harder against her niceties. The way she defended him, included him, pulled him into the fold against his will– it was infuriating. When she apologized so sincerely for even the smallest slight against him – his blood boiled, and he raged against her – it was unfair. Unfair that she had the power to make him _feel_ this way.

He swallowed the lump down in his throat; crimson eyes, so like his father’s, squeezed shut, he rasped, “I’m _sorry_.”

The two girls looked at each other with disbelief, mouths slightly agape.

“I don’t think we heard you right,” said Shiori skeptically. Rin elbowed her in the side.

“I said,” he took a deep breath, “I said I’m sorry...for my behavior and all the things I’ve said. Rin was right...I - I didn’t mean it.” He closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip.

Hayato smelt her presence before he saw her, sunshine lemons. Crimson eyes peeked between his lashes to see Rin’s smiling face gazing up at him. He was a full head taller than she, and he never realized how small she was in comparison until now.

“Hayato, would it be alright if I give you a hug?”

Shiori sighed irritably and mumbled something about being “too nice,” under her breath.

“I - ah – um – sure?”

Rin launched herself at his midsection, arms wrapping tight around him beneath his wings, cheek pressed against his chest. He held his arms awkwardly above her, unsure of what to do with them. Had he ever been hugged like this before? Maybe his mother, never his father. What was he supposed to do?

“You can hug me back, you know. I don’t mind.”

“Oh…”

Carefully, he wrapped his arm around the human girl, worried that he would break her at the slightest twitch. She squeezed him tighter and he felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He bit his tongue hard enough to distract him from the feeling, and blood filled his mouth; he gritted his teeth. Hayato kept his gaze firmly fixed to the branches above them, unable to bare the reactions from the hanyou or the girl in his arms. Embarrassment started to redden his cheeks as the hug went on longer than he was comfortable with. He cleared his throat and Rin gave a final big squeeze before she removed herself.

“Thank you,” she said cheerily.

He attempted to will the blush away, to no avail, “Why are _you_ thanking _me_?”

“Because it was a nice thing you did, apologizing, and I’m appreciative.”

Shiori rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t possibly fathom the girl’s mindset.

Rin clapped her hands, “Well, we still have a bit of time before our next lesson. What shall we do?”

Hayato ran a hand through his hair and said almost shyly, “Would you – would you want to see my kittens?”

There was a squeal of delight as Rin bounced where she stood. “Kittens make everything better! Let us be off!”

Shiori gave him a wary look as Rin pulled her off the bench, looping their arms together. He tried giving her a hesitant smile which came out more like a grimace; his face unused to the gesture.

Using her free arm, Rin intertwined with Hayato and crowed, “Lead the way to adorableness, friend!”

And this time, when Rin smiled up at him...he managed a small grin in return.

* * *

Sesshomaru’s aura flared angrily as he neared his study. The scent of his mother and the general grew offensively stronger as he neared the workspace. He was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, perhaps they needed something within the study...but when their scents continued into his private quarters, his rage grew.

He opened the door silently and on hunter’s feet he stalked towards the still sleeping girl. Although the room was warm, she was still snuggled beneath his pelt, breathing deep and even. The western lord stood beside the bed and watched her gentle breaths rise and fall – rise and fall – rise and fall. Five days of sleeping soundlessly and he was beginning to grow... _concerned_. The smell of old blood rankled, but he was unwilling to move her from his chambers.

Slowly, he moved mokomoko down so he could get a better view of the sleeping siren. She shifted wordlessly to her back, wings spread wide to either side of the bed, yukata tussled and partially opened. He glowered at the stone that twinkled darkly from her chest. Telling himself that _it_ was the cause of his concern eased some of the worry in his chest. The stone had been starving for five days now, and the likelihood of her awaking maddened was high. With the West already well on its way to being repaired – _again_ – he didn’t want to risk loosing her on his castle or his citizens – _again_.

The situation frustrated him beyond belief.

And so, periodically throughout his day, Sesshomaru found himself in his room, hovering above the slumbering girl – ensuring she was well and not about to rampage throughout the West. It was an exasperating affair; one that he assigned to himself as part of lordly _duties –_ which seemed to lessen some of the annoyance, but only slightly.

“Troublesome miko,” he murmured more to himself than the girl.

Taking in her form, Sesshomaru found himself drawn, as he often was in the last five days, to her wings. He found it interesting that a creature of the sea would have wings nearly mirroring the bat clans. The lengthy appendages were scaled and the three long digits on each wing were connected by thin, violet membranes. A sharp, black talon gleamed from the wrist of the limb. Not for the first time, he let his fingers glide over the wings, the membranes leathery beneath his hand. The injuries she had sustained were slowly healing, but the inu felt a near incessant urge to lavish further attention to the wounds. His mouth filled with saliva in preparation.

With a rumbling growl, Sesshomaru pushed those instincts deep down within himself and swallowed thickly. He then sent the girl a scathing look, as if it were entirely her fault that his body was betraying him so.

Pulling his pelt back up to cover her, he left the room with quick strides.

With a huff of air, he released a pent-up breath, and turned to the study door where he sensed visitors waiting for entrance. He ushered the kitsune and wolf inside and they moved to stand patiently by his desk. The golden vixen kept her gaze firmly adverted, head bowed with pious earnestness. Akiko had been working tirelessly within the infirmary to save Lord Sumihiko’s life. Her diligent efforts were to make up for her lapse in judgement the evening of the festival; and she kept herself quiet and demure to not provoke the Lord’s wrath further. She had gotten away with a mere slap on the wrist due to Inukimi’s interference – it made his fangs ache with annoyance. The wolf, dressed in the usual attire of his pack – armor, pelted loincloth and headband, sword on his hip – eyed the door to Sesshomaru’s quarters.

“How’s she holdin’ up?”

“Healing, albeit slowly. I suspect she will awaken soon.”

Kouga nodded, “I had hoped she’d be up before I left, but it doesn’t seem to be in the runes.”

“How long before you depart?”

“As soon as we’re done here. Luckily, I had sent my two idiots back to the North well before the end of the Cardinal Council. They say that things are well within the territory, but I’m doubtful of how long that peace will last. Something just doesn’t feel right and I’m anxious to get back.”

“Understandable, given the current uncertainty.”

Sesshomaru crossed to the map on the wall and pointed to a road. This particular road was the source of discontent between the lords, as it ran from the South to the North, cutting through the Eastern Pass – the fastest way to route supplies between the two territories.

He said, “If war breaks out and the East joins the fray, they will assuredly place a blockade here,” he tapped at the Eastern Pass, “to weaken your hold on the North and prevent you from joining the battle. With your claim on the territory being relatively new, and the need for supplies great, they will attempt to keep you preoccupied maintaining order within your borders rather give you the opportunity to join the West.”

Kouga scoured the map with a frown, “Alright - what’s your point?”

Sesshomaru gave him a flat look, “We will need to find an alternate route, preferably sooner rather than later.” His eyes coursed to the Southern territory, “And given Sumihiko’s current position – the South may soon find themselves within turmoil as well. Taigokumaru, Sumihiko’s sire, has made his stance clear that he does not wish to relinquish his hold on the South if his son’s death comes to pass. At that point, both of his sons will have perished and so, he has demanded Shiori be returned. However, I am doubtful of how long she will survive without her Uncle’s protection and her – delicate – sensibilities.”

“Shit. You’re not gonna send that pup back there are you?”

“Hardly. Sumihiko and I have a signed contract. She is safe within the West for at least a year. Beyond that, it will be difficult to deny her grandsire’s demands.” He traced his finger along another path, moving from South to West to North, “This path here bypasses the Eastern Pass entirely – the only downside is that it takes significantly more time moving supplies through this route.”

“How much longer are we talkin’?”

“Several weeks at a minimum.”

Kouga crossed his arms, one hand rubbed his chin as he did mental calculations, “We’ll be cuttin’ it too close to winter...”

Sesshomaru nodded, “Yes, that is why Sumihiko and I agreed weeks ago that we would support a shipment through that route. The first should be arriving within a two weeks, and another two weeks after. The standard supplies moving through the Eastern Pass will still be coming, but this will at least buy the North some time if it closes.”

“When were you plannin’ on lettin’ me in on your little secret?” asked the wolf suspiciously, “Because that seems like somethin’ I should be included in. Not that I ain’t appreciative, but still – it rubs me the wrong way when I think I may be indebted for something I didn’t agree to.”

Sesshomaru ignored the mistrust, “I am informing you of the situation now. As you know, the West has been under constant stress for nearly the entire duration of the Cardinal Council.” He glanced at the door to his room where the ‘ _stress’_ lay dreaming. “And the only thing I ask is what you have already agreed to...If the time comes for war and I require your banner – I expect the wolves on the field.”

Kouga sighed, “Then it seems like I owe you and Sumihiko a thank you.”

The inu gave a slight dip of his chin in acknowledgement.

“When you have been Lord for as long as I, you come to expect a certain amount of impropriety from our counterparts – especially the East. Best to plan ahead when able.”

The wolf raised a perplexed brow but didn't inquire further. “Thanks for the hospitality and the lesson. Well Lord Sesshomaru, I gotta hit the road – give Kagome my regards when she wakes up and tell her I’ll be back when I can.”

Without waiting for a response, Lord Kouga, Wolf Prince of the North, began his journey home.

As the wind the wolf kicked up settled, Sesshomaru regarded the kitsune who hadn’t moved a muscle since she entered the study. She was a statue, carved from silks and flesh and bone. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. Annoyance didn’t even begin to cover how he felt towards the vixen as of late, but he did his best to put his feelings aside.

“Speak.”

The statue came to life, fox ears twitching at the ire that they heard, “Concerning Lord Sumihiko, he has awakened.”

“Inform the pup.”

And the Lord moved swiftly to the infirmary. Healers shrunk away from the inu’s entrance and busied themselves with their patients’ care. Lord Sumihiko had been placed in a bed furthest within the infirmary, a shoji divider separated him from the rest of the ward. Sesshomaru stood at the bedside warily and couldn’t help but compare the southern lord to the sleeping siren above.

Where the miko’s chest rose and fell evenly, the bat’s stuttered; each inhale a rasping breath that rattled within his lungs. And where the miko’s wings were slowly on the mend, Sumihiko’s were scorched beyond recognition; the appendages burned so severely that only the thick, long bones connected to his back remained – the digits and membranes gone. The burns across his body stank like charcoal, medicinal herbs, and bandages – brown skin more soot than hide. Worst of all was his head; his long white tresses and brows had been consumed by the flames, and where his nose and lips once dominated his face – only a gaping hole and skeletal teeth and fangs remained; his ears melted to his skull.

Sumihiko let out another horrible inhale and exhale, lilac eyes opening slowly.

“Sh - shi – or - i?” It was difficult to form words when one has no lips to enunciate, they forced themselves through bared teeth.

“Safe and with the other pups. Your sire has demanded her returned to the South – I have refused.”

“Th - an – ks."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and continued the conversation so the bat would not need to strain himself. “Akiko informs me that your condition is not stable enough to determine your rate of survival. And although inu saliva has been administered and other medicines – your youki is not healing you swiftly enough for their effects to do more than ease some of the discomfort.”

Sumihiko nodded painfully in understanding.

“West?”

“Under control. Minimal damages. Assailant in custody.”

“Good.” A whine as he coughed. “Fa - vor?”

A raised silver brow in question.

“Keep. Her. Safe.”

“You understand the consequences of that which you ask of me?”

A flat look.

A perturbed sigh in response.

The two had known each other for centuries and although Sesshomaru did not consider _anyone_ as a friend – Sumihiko was as close as one could get without issuing labels and niceties. He was someone who was tolerated more so than others; his opinions, considered. The bat was always willing to compromise to maintain the peace within the lands and boasted a compassion which Sesshomaru did not possess.

There had been much discord in the Southern territory after Tsukuyomaru, Sumihiko’s brother and Shiori’s sire, had discarded his responsibility to their clan and the Blood Coral Crystal which protected them – taking a human woman as his mate from a neighboring village. His sire killed him not soon after Shiori was born and Sumihiko was called back from his travels to assume the position of Lord. He did so with resigned dignity and consideration for his niece, stepping in not only as Lord, but as father figure as well. Sumihiko adored the pup as if she were his own and named her Heiress of the South not soon after. Things had settled with his own sire over time.

As Sesshomaru had explained to the wolf, the turmoil within the South would be immense if Sumihiko were to die. Civil war over who the rightful leader of the territory was a possibility, and so was a southernly assault on the West to retrieve the pup. And although the inu _wanted_ to help, he could not fight a war on two fronts; especially if the North wasn’t guaranteed to be strong enough to join the fight. He considered his options, thoughts filled with battle plans and alternate courses of action.

What solidified his decision was the fact that he had both the South and East’s heirs. And although he found no joy in harming pups, and went out of his way to avoid the killing of innocents altogether...his enemies did not know that.

It would have to be enough.

“Uncle!”

Sesshomaru stepped aside as Shiori sprinted to the bedside, eyes already laden with heavy tears. She sobbed into Sumihiko’s lap, careful to avoid the worst of his burns.

“Uncle, I – I didn’t think you would ever wake up! I’ve been here beside you for days and –” she cried harder, unable to get the words out.

A shaking, bandaged hand carefully stroked the pup’s hair as she bawled. The stress of the last few days erupting from her in the form of wracking cries and pouring tears. Her uncle wasn’t out of the woods yet, but seeing him awake was enough to bring her some relief.

Standing quietly in the doorway, kittens purring and snuggled to their chests, were Rin and Hayato; faces a mixture of fear and worry as they watched their friend come apart at the seams.

Sesshomaru laid a gentle hand on Rin’s head who looked up at him anxiously. He responded to the southern lord, “Consider it done.”

Lilac eyes squeezed shut and Sumihiko gave a rattling sigh of gratitude.

The inu ushered the remaining pups out of the infirmary just as Akiko walked in to further examine the bat, books on healing in hand.

“Father?” Citrine eyes gave their attention. “Will Lord Sumihiko be alright?”

Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through her loose hair as they walked before saying, “It is – uncertain.”

“Oh...” Rin pulled the tiny orange tabby under her chin and nuzzled it with her cheek. It gave a happy meow at the attention. 

“I see you have discovered a fierce beast,” said Sesshomaru with a quirk of lips, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Fierce indeed!” Rin’s answering laugh was reward enough as her attention shifted away from sadness. “Hayato found them near the bathhouse, may we keep them?”

The sea eagle gave the Lord a cowed expression, hugging his own small calico kitten tighter.

“I foresee no issues with your request. Have Itazura assist you with supplies.”

Rin cheered and hugged her father’s side tightly before turning to Hayato, “See, I _told_ you he wouldn’t kill the kittens!”

Hayato paled, the kitten hissing under his too tight grip, when Sesshomaru looked him square in the eyes and gave him a hitched brow. “Why would you assume this One would slaughter kittens?”

“My father,” Hayato looked askance, “drowned the last litter of kittens I found. He said it was a lesson on weakness.”

The western lord looked affronted. Taking his own lesson from Inukimi’s book when they chatted in the gardens, Sesshomaru sighed irritably, and stopped walking to face the young lord. He knelt to eye-level to address him, “Killing innocents, especially those far weaker than oneself, is no act of strength. True strength is knowing _when_ to take a life and understanding the burden that comes with the task.” He scratched the green-eyed kitten under the chin with a single claw, eliciting a purr. “Tell this One how you felt upon seeing your sire dispatch the kittens.”

Hayato frowned and his wings fluttered with uncertainty, “I felt – angry and –" he chewed his bottom lip, “hurt.”

Sesshomaru nodded and stood, “Remember that feeling the next time you are urged to take innocent life. Then, show true strength by denying it. Let this be a _new_ lesson for you – do you understand?”

The young sea eagle’s lip trembled and, going with his instincts, the inu laid a warm palm on the pup’s head much the same way he did with Rin, aura soothing. He kept it there until Hayato regained his composure and said, “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I understand.”

“Hn.” The Lord returned to leading the pups back down the corridor.

Rin giggled softly. “You were _so_ scared,” she whispered.

Hayato gave her a horrified look, “Riiin! Shhhhh!” From the way his eyes bulged, it was uncertain if he was full of terror or mortification at her words while the western lord presided.

Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath and left the pups in the family quarters with their newest additions. He was loathe to admit it, but his mother had a point with how to treat the haughty heir; sincerity worked much better than fear, it seemed. He would have thanked her – but he was afraid her ego would grow too big to fit within the confines of the castle.

He continued his journey through the family quarters, letting his feet guide him, and was startled to find himself hovering once more over the slumbering girl. His subconscious mind having led him back to the source of his _concern_. It was growing late in the day and shadows from the western facing windows were long and creeping.

Sesshomaru sat gingerly on the bed beside the mound of fur and, with deliberate slowness and uncertainty, he eased himself to lay beside the girl, facing her. He took in a deep breath and let her scent wash over him, picking through the smell of blood and dirt to focus on her baser notes – salt, ozone, and camellias.

Cautiously, because he was crossing into unknown territory, Sesshomaru laid an arm over the girl and was surprised when the siren shifted closer in her sleep, murmuring quietly. He released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and relaxed against her. Some of the _concern_ he had melted away and he stayed in the comfortable position – she snuggled against him or perhaps he resting against her – until the sun set and the entire room was enveloped in the ever-growing shadows.

But when sounds of laughter were heard through the open windows, from his pack supping below, he made the decision to join them. The choice, he found, was surprisingly difficult to commit to; and he hesitated uncharacteristically even after the verdict was made.

Strengthening his ambition, he slipped stealthy out of the bed, much like a thief in the night.

* * *

Wind whipped through Inuyasha’s hair and Sango’s arms held him firmly around his midsection; she sat side-saddle atop the dragon to better accommodate her growing bump. Shippo, on the other hand, was comfortably settled between himself and the saddle’s pommel, fast asleep. It was late in the day and the slowly setting sun and warm weather made for a pleasant ride.

If only the destination weren’t so dreadful, maybe then they could have enjoyed the journey.

The hanyou tugged on the beast’s reins and urged the creature toward the ground. Kiba, realizing Inuyasha’s intent to land, followed steadily behind. The pair of dragons had made excellent time crossing the countryside. It had taken them three days to go from the West to the East, and they arrived in Edo late on the third day. There, the inu were greeted by Sango and Shippo, and to Inuyasha, the reunion with his pack had been bittersweet. Happy tears were shed all around and the hanyou wasn’t embarrassed to admit he shed a few as well, such was his joy at seeing his friends. Shippo especially was nearly overwhelmed by his emotions as he clung to the hanyou and buried his face against his neck, sniffling pitifully.

Introductions were made, updates were given, and they spent the rest of the evening cloistered away in Sango’s hunt answering questions. Inuyasha shared as much as he was able, ensuring his friends understood the predicament Kagome found herself in, and the growing mayhem in the West. Warnings were issued of the possible war with the East, dinner was spent swapping war stories with the captain, and letters were faithfully delivered to their recipients.

Upon reading them, another bout of heartbreak was shared among the friends while the captain stoically watched from the fireside.

Shippo’s letter was full of promises and apologies. It was a message from mother to son expressing her pride, her appreciation, and her love. Pride at his strength and kindness, appreciation for the wonderful drawing, and love that spanned from the tip of his tail to the top of his head. Each stroke of the quill was a symbol of her adoration for the small kitsune, and he let every line sweep into his heart to comfort him. Quietly, he snuggled into Inuyasha’s lap and just reveled in the older male’s presence, feeling more at ease now than he had been in weeks due to his alpha’s return, and his mother’s warm words.

Sango read her letter through twice before handing it to Inuyasha and excusing herself, walking out of the hut and into the balmy night. The heavy scent of salt and anguish accompanied her, and the captain hesitantly stepped out to ensure she was alright. Inuyasha curiously read the letter; hers, much like the kits, was promises and apologies. But where Shippo’s letter had radiated hope and plans for a future, Sango’s was a message of despair.

As Inuyasha read, he almost felt like he was an intruder on Kagome’s most private thoughts; and by time he was halfway down the first page of three, he was certain of it. Tear stains dappled the parchment, transforming it from a simple letter to a physical representation of Kagome’s grief. And all the while, Inuyasha played voyeur, peeking unwelcome into her sorrow.

Kami, it hurt to read.

_‘...I never meant for any of this to happen and I know that me saying sorry will never be enough. I spend my days trying to figure out how I can make it up to you, but how do you apologize for murdering your sister’s husband? Your own brother. Your best friend. And Sango, it was an accident, I swear on my life I tried so so hard to stop, to get him to go. I begged for him to leave me...but he wouldn’t._

_Inuyasha says it’s because he loved me and couldn’t stand to leave me behind – but I still wonder. I wonder how different things could have been if he would have left me in that cave and those thoughts eat at me endlessly. And the worst part, whenever the madness takes over, I can’t remember a damn thing. Sango, I don’t even remember killing him, just waking up to blood on my hands, and that has been its own madness. It drives me crazy with grief and I have nightmares...nightmares where his death replays itself over and over and I have no way of being certain if my dreams are memories or if it's all in my head. How much more pathetic can I get?_

_I miss him, Sango. Kami, I miss him every day and the smallest things remind me of him and it’s hard to believe that he’s really gone. There’s a General here and I swear he has the same eyes as Miroku’s and it breaks my heart all over again every time he looks at me. Sometimes I think I hear his laugh, or see someone walk by out of the corner of my eye and think its him. But it never is, and I want to kill myself just to make the hurt stop. If it weren’t for Shippo, Inuyasha, and you...I probably would have done it already, because I don’t want to live in a world where I hurt people that I love – accidently or otherwise._

_And if I could give up my own life to bring him back, I would do it in a heartbeat. Some days it hurts so much just to be alive, and each breath feels like a betrayal to you, to Miroku, to your unborn child. Why do I get to live while he’s gone? I’m sure you’ve asked yourself the same question and I gotta say, I haven’t been able to come up with a single fucking answer that makes any sense. I stole your husband. I stole your child’s father. Me, it was me and I hate myself._

_I hate what I’ve become. And I’m so so so sorry and I know it’ll never be enough. I love you, Sango. I love you even if you hate me and never want to see my face ever again (At which point I couldn’t blame you. Hate is the least of what I deserve). But you’re my sister no matter what and I’m going to do whatever I can to fix this. They have a massive library here and I’ve been researching ways I could change back to being human, get this cursed stone out of my body, and maybe then I’ll be able to look in the mirror and recognize myself again. Find retribution. Because where it stands right now, I just feel like monster. So much death and pain and it’s all because of me._

_How did this happen? I used to be happy and a good person and now I don’t even know what I am. I just know that I’m tired. Tired of feeling like the darkness is trying to consume me all the time. Tired of how much I hurt. Tired of smiling and putting on a happy face when all I want to do is cry and scream and die. I feel like no one really understands what I’m going through – that I’m just a commodity to be used for these powers that I never wanted in the first place. But what can I do? I’m not me anymore._

_I love you so much. I miss you so much. And I’m sorry from the bottom of soul. I hope that one day, I’ll be able to see you again and maybe the baby if you’ll let me. But I completely understand if you don’t want that. Stay safe, Sango. They say that there’s a war coming, and I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. Please reach out if you need anything at all and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure it’s done. I love you, sister, and I’m sorry._

_Sending you my heart always,_   
_Kagome’_

Inuyasha’s nose burned with unshed feeling. The emotion she wrote with felt so...raw...so hopeless. And fuck – he hadn’t known Kagome felt that way, and it hurt to know she hadn’t shared those feelings with him. She was always smiling and laughing and being so – _Kagome_. Even with this terrible situation, just by observing her he thought she was taking everything in stride. How had he not realized how much pain she had been in?

‘ _You avoided her for days, idiot – why would she have shared her feelings with you?’_ he thought miserably.

Sometime after Shippo had fallen asleep and the fire had dimmed to crackling embers, Sango and Kiba had returned; her eyes puffy and bloodshot, she reeked of grief. She had silently taken the letter from Inuyasha’s outstretched hand, and tucked it away in a small chest. They didn’t speak of Kagome’s heartfelt words, and not soon after, they had gone to sleep in preparation for their early morning departure.

Come morning, they packed a few supplies to last them the short journey to Miroku’s grave. What would have taken them four days on foot would now only take them a day by dragon-back, and Inuyasha estimated they’d arrive by late afternoon if they limited their stops. The plan was to arrive at the Eastern Shore, camp for the evening, see Miroku’s grave in the morning, then return to Edo. From there, Inuyasha and Kiba would start their return journey to the West.

Presently, Inuyasha circled his dragon in search of a safe place to land close to their destination. Spotting a decent sized clearing not far from the coastal cliffs, he got his bearings, and urged his steed to land. The tranquil ocean breeze assaulted his senses, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He’d never be able to smell the sea the same way again; the negative memories were just too wrapped up in the scent. Even now, thoughts of that night tried to push their way to the forefront of his mind. His ears flattened to his skull.

Kiba’s bronze dragon landed heavily beside his nickel-brushed steed and the captain quickly dismounted to assist Sango. Once down, Inuyasha dismounted with the kit in his arms, snoring quietly.

“Hey kid,” whispered Inuyasha, “it’s time to get up. We’re here.”

Shippo groggily opened his eyes with a yawn, “We made it?”

“Yup, time for you to get helpin’ set up camp.”

“On it!” The kitsune hopped out of his arms and hustled to assist his packmates.

With practiced movements of those used to living out in the wilderness, they set up camp in record time. The dragons were untacked and set to graze, water was brought in from a nearby spring that Kiba stumbled upon, rabbits Inuyasha had caught were cleaned and set to roasting on the fire Shippo made, and Sango set out bedrolls and relaxed. She was pregnant, after all. They worked like a well-oiled machine; even Kiba, the newcomer, was a welcome cog as he helped with eager hands.

They ate their meal quietly, the hushed tension lingering among the clearing’s occupants as they each mentally prepared themselves for the morning’s hardship. Sango was especially somber, and Inuyasha watched with sad eyes as she periodically thumbed Miroku’s prayer beads throughout the evening. Night fell, and the inus took up guard positions on opposite sides of the camp. Inuyasha had informed the captain of his last ambush in the area, and he didn’t want to be caught unawares again. And so, they stood sentinel; two guard dogs on high alert as their packmates slept fitfully.

Early morning, and the pack moved in a dreamlike state; no one was prepared for what the day would bring and so they glided from one task to the next, waiting for the sun to fully make its appearance over the sea. The crisp dew stuck to boots and bare feet and supplies, and the mild morning promised a comfortable day. Nervousness and fear and grief clawed at the demon’s senses from the slayer; Sango’s trembling so evident that Inuyasha made her sit against a tree while they finished packing up camp.

And once the dragons were tacked, and supplies were stowed away, and everyone was ready...the sun had begun its ascension, casting the forest and the cliffs in a beautiful pink and purple hue that reminded Inuyasha of Kagome.

The hanyou stood before the shaking slayer, hand outstretched, “Sango? Are you ready?”

Shaking fingers grasped his steady wrist and Inuyasha gently pulled her up, lacing his fingers into hers as they set off. Shippo walked in-step beside them, and Kiba followed behind with the dragons. The captain understood this grief, he was drowning in his own version of the same story, but he didn’t want to interfere with this pack’s sorrow, so he kept his distance.

They were a melancholy funeral procession; a group of strangers turned friends turned family turned _something more_ , each member trying to take strength in another as they walked towards their packmate’s grave. They clung to one another like shipwrecked sailors lost at sea, all hope and happiness draining into the ocean of their sorrow.

And the scabs that had formed over their wounded hearts tore, and fresh sadness threatened to smother them where they stood – and they _grieved._

“The other side of those trees, and we’ll be there,” said Inuyasha softly.

“I can’t do this,” whispered Sango, clinging to Inuyasha’s haori. “I can’t do this.”

He stopped his steady march forward and faced the slayer, hands moving to her shoulders as he held her at arm’s length. “You say the word and we’ll turn back right now...but Sango...we _need_ to do this – we need to say a proper goodbye. It’s the least we can do after...after everything.”

Sango shook her head. “If we do this,” she choked back a sob, “it’ll be the end and – and he’ll really be gone.”

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and could feel her wet tears against his neck, “I know. But we can’t leave him alone, we need to do right by his memory.”

A weak nod and a stuttering breath and they reluctantly made their way through the trees.

And the gravesite was beautiful.

Overlooking the ocean from the cliffside, surrounded by lush forest, Miroku’s grave was serene, exuding peace. The rising sun threw color throughout the layered wispy clouds that reflected off the gently lapping waves, a mirror to Creation – infinite lilac, peach, and azure. The combination of endless sea and sky from the cliffside gave the viewer a feeling of calming perpetuity; a timelessness that captured the imagination and sent thoughts tumbling towards the _idea_ of a higher power. Grace. Kami. Divinity.

A _feeling_ of reverence.

And inevitably, a quiet query – _could Paradise match the beauty here on Earth?_

As the three packmates stood beside the golden tipped staff, that acted as makeshift headstone, they couldn’t help but be in pensive awe of the gravesite. No cemetery in Japan could match the natural beauty of the cliffside memorial; and that fact alone brought a bit of comfort to Inuyasha. Throughout this tragedy, at least he had done _something_ right.

On sandaled feet, Sango walked in a trance to the mound of rocks that covered Miroku's burial place. Fingers, gently traced the six gold rings on the staff’s finial. Knees, buckled under the weight of her anguish. Body, thrown over the grave.

Tears...immeasurable – like the sea and the sky and her sorrow – she cried.

And her wails were joined by a keening yip and whine as a young kitsune curled beside her, tears hot and streaking down his small face, hands curled into shaking fists. Unable to resist the call of his pack, the hanyou knelt beside them and threw his head back in a chilling howl, his own tears dripping onto the grave to mingle wetly with the others. And that _feeling_ of reverence melted away into something darker, something haunting; something that spoke of pain and misery and hate. For if the Kamis created all, then They created the Devil too, and They were responsible for the hurt felt.

For the love that was stolen.

Sango screamed until her voice grew hoarse, and she bawled until she couldn’t catch her breath, and she cursed those same Kamis for taking away her husband before his time. Her body shook with each gasping intake of air until she turned behind her and wretched; vomiting again and again until nothing but bile spilled from her lips and her eyes and nose ran from the force of it. Shaking, she lay beside her husband for the last time, sobbing into her hands. And she lay there, until the sun began to dip into the afternoon, murmuring curses and love and memories to the man she meant to spend the rest of her life with.

The males who escorted her eventually went to sit beneath the trees, speaking quietly to one another, eyes adverted to give her what privacy they could. As her keening sobs turned into muffled gasps, and eventually – to silence, the males felt their sadness shift away from the situation as a whole, to sit squarely on Sango. Because while they had lost a friend and a brother. She had lost her everything.

“Sango?” Inuyasha gently shook her shoulder.

She opened her bleary eyes to stare blankly at the hanyou.

“Sango,” he started again, “is there anythin’ I can do?”

The slayer sat up gingerly, hand rubbing her stomach. “He’s really gone,” she croaked.

“Yeah...he is.”

“He’s never coming back.”

“No, he’s – he’s not.”

“I just don’t understand _why_ this had to happen. Miroku – he – he was a _good_ man _._ ” Her bottom lip trembled. “I loved him.”

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and looked across the sea. The ocean breeze kept some of the heat at bay and his hair and sleeves fluttered in the salty wind. He couldn’t look at her when he said delicately, “I don’t think there is a _why_ , Sango. I mean, we know firsthand – sometimes bad things just happen to good people. We saw it with every enemy we faced.”

“I just never thought it would be us.”

“No…me neither.” He offered her his hand then and she gratefully took it, face scrunching in discomfort as she stood on unsteady legs. “Are...are you ready to go back or do you need more time?”

Sango glanced at Kiba and Shippo who waited patiently in the tree line, then met Inuyasha’s amber eyes. “Could we say a prayer together?” she asked tentatively.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have left without it.” He smiled kindly down at her and beckoned to the kitsune, who hurried over and made himself comfortable on the hanyou’s shoulder.

Having tied the dragons to a nearby tree, Kiba walked to Sango with a sad smile and asked, “Mind if I join?”

“The more the merrier,” she said miserably, wiping her eyes.

Once they were all gathered, she pulled Miroku’s prayer beads from around her neck and cradled them in her hands. Then, she recited the purification rite she had heard Miroku chant over corpses a thousand times over. So often had the monk sanctioned the dead during their journey to defeat Naraku, that Sango could repeat the rote in her sleep. It was a prayer – one to absolve the dead of their sins and send them into the grace of their Creators. She swallowed thickly, twisting the beads in trembling fingers, and began –

“ _If we perform the ritual in this way, the heavenly spirits will open the cave door of heaven, and tearing asunder the layers of clouds, will come to listen to our prayer. The Spirits of the Earth will come to tops of high and low mountains, will come to listen to our prayer. And if they listen in this way, there will be no sin worth calling sin in the world, we shall then be able to proclaim._

_The sins and impurities thus swept away, will fall from high and low mountains, with a thunderous sound into the water, the Spirit of rivers, Princess Seoritsu, who lives in the upper reaches of rivers that flow fast like the flow of a waterfall, will take them out into the ocean. And if they are taken out in this way, the Spirit called Princess Hayaaki, who lives in the whirlpools where hot and cold flows meet and collide, will gobble them all up._

_And if the sins and impurities are all gobbled up in this way, The Spirit, Ibukidonushi, who is the origin of the breath of life, will breathe and blow them out to the world at the origin of the world. And if they are blown out in this way, The Spirit, Princess Hayasasura, who lives in the world at the origin of the world, will take them off into the distance so that, even these sins and impurities will be lost forever and completely._

_And if they are lost in this way, wherever one searches for them, we will allow ourselves to say, before the myriad of Spirits, before the Spirits of Heaven and the Spirits of the Earth, to whom we dedicate this purification, this cleansing prayer, that sins that can be called sins, will completely cease to exist._

_May the Kami smile down upon us and usher you into their waiting embrace.”_

Tears had poured beneath clenched lids down Sango’s face as she prayed; hands grasping the beads with all her strength, as if they were the only things to anchor her in this moment. And as her prayer rang out over the cliffside and into the aether, some of their grief traveled with it. A piece of burden relieved of its heavy chain at saying a proper goodbye to their packmate. And Sango, overwhelmed by the day, swayed and began to collapse; and if it weren’t for Kiba’s quick reflexes and strong grip, would have landed heavily on the jagged rocks of Miroku’s grave.

“Shit, Sango!”

“Sango!”

“It’s ok, I have her.” Kiba shifted the slayer into her arms. “She’s unconscious, but her heartbeat is steady.”

Inuyasha ran his hand down his face. “Fuck, she overexerted herself. Let’s get her under the trees so she’s at least out of the sun.” Kiba followed the order, setting Sango down carefully among the shaded roots. “Runt, can you go and fill up the waterskins?”

Shippo sniffled and ran an arm over his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll take care of it. Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna be okay?”

_‘Kagome asked me the same question…and now, I ain’t so sure…’_

Inuyasha ruffled Shippo’s unruly hair. “Yeah kid, I think we will be, it’s just gonna take some time.”

Shippo hugged the hanyou’s neck before grabbing the waterskins from the dragons’ pack and running off into the forest.

With a final sad look at Miroku’s grave, Inuyasha went to help his packmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew....well that was some emotional turmoil. I know that the prayer that Sango says was long...but it’s a legitimate excerpt of the Norito Purification Prayer and no matter how I cut it, it didn’t sound right. And honestly, I felt like Miroku deserved that little section. I feel like I sent him off properly. So, that part was mostly for me – thanks for indulging. 
> 
> I feel like after 18 chapters, I’ve finally hit my stride. Haha I was rereading some of my earlier chapters and was like “wow, I need to go back and do some editing.” So as soon as we finish this fic, I’ll probably go back and do some edits and a bit of rework. No major plot changes, just cleanup.
> 
> Also, if you like my style of writing, I just want to share that I have a collection of oneshots in the works for a Trope Bingo that’s currently happening. Of course, CT:MM is my baby right now, so I'm only working on the other stuff in my spare time, and will post it once they’re done. But! If you’re interested in seeing my other works when they come out, do a user subscription and you’ll get to see it as soon as it’s released. I have a few other oneshots planned as well!
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for reading up until this point! I swear that next chapter will be lighter. If this chapter was 100 in depression the next chapter will only be a 98...just kidding, probably closer to 30. Ha! 
> 
> <3FF


End file.
